Vaterfreuden
by Sally74
Summary: Nach Snapes ersten Erfahrungen mit dem 'Vater sein',die ja nicht immer einfach waren, warten auf ihn im zweiten Schuljahr seiner Tochter einige neue Herausforderungen. Nicht nur auf diesem Gebiet. Und auch für Laura wird es spannend.   Warnungen: mild CP
1. Chapter 1

Dass Severus Snape in Sachen 'Vater sein' noch lange nicht ausgelernt hat, wird ihm in Lauras zweitem Schuljahr des öfteren bewusst.

Nun nicht mehr ganz so ungezügelt, aber energiegeladen und abenteuerlustig wie immer ,startet Laura mit ihren Freunden ihr nächstes Jahr in Hogwarts.

Nicht nur in der Zaubererschule gilt es Hürden zu überwinden...

Das ist die Fortsetzung von 'Vater werden ist nicht schwer, Vater sein dagegen?...' . (Muss nicht zwingend vorher gelesen werden, um dem Inhalt folgen zu können.)

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Figuren dieser Geschichte gehören der unverwechselbaren Joanne K. Rowling. Ich nehme mir die Freiheit, sie ihr auszuborgen und mit ihnen zu spielen ;-)

Warnungen: milde Körperstrafen (_Bitte nicht lesen oder kommentieren falls euch das stört, ihr seid gewarnt_!), evtl. leicht OOC

Die Geschichte spielt während des zweiten Harry Potter Buches, hält sich nicht (immer) ans Original von Joanne

Ich bin sehr dankbar, dass meine tolle Betaleserin scientific ida weiterhin meine Geschichte betalesen wird, VIELEN DANK IDA!

**Viel Spass!** Sally

**s s s s s s s s s s s s s**

Severus Snape hatte ein sehr ereignisreiches Jahr hinter sich. Ein Jahr, wie er es sich nie hätte träumen lassen!

Mittelpunkt dieser Ereignisse war ganz klar seine Tochter Laura gewesen. Wild und ungezügelt war sie in sein Leben eingefallen und hatte ihn so manches Mal an den Rand der Verzweiflung und noch häufiger an den Rand seiner Geduld getrieben.

Natürlich war Severus Snape nicht gerade als geduldiger Mensch bekannt, jedenfalls nicht, wenn es um Kinder ging.

Aber Laura hatte wirklich so einige Unarten geboten in ihrem ersten Schuljahr. Es gab nichts, was diesem Kind nicht nicht in den Sinn kam! Und ihre Freunde waren kein bisschen besser!

Doch Laura hatte es gleichzeitig auch geschafft, sein Herz zu erobern. Wie das möglich gewesen war, wusste Severus nicht mehr. Er wusste nur, dass, so unglaublich es für ihn auch war, dieses fröhliche Kind sein Lebensinhalt geworden war. Nicht, dass er das jemals öffentlich zugegeben hätte, aber es war nun mal Tatsache.

In seinem Büro, bei sich zu Hause, sortierte Severus die letzten Papiere, die er für den Unterricht nächste Woche in Hogwarts brauchen würde. Er rieb sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht, als er verzweifelt daran dachte, sich wieder mit neuen Erstklässlern abmühen zu müssen.

Respekt war nicht etwas, was er sich bei den Kindern verschaffen musste. Den hatte er, sobald er den ersten Schritt ins Klassenzimmer tat. Aber die Neuankömmlinge waren trotzdem immer am kompliziertesten, weil sie noch nicht wussten, wie der Hase lief. Sie stellten sich manchmal aber auch zu schwierig und begriffsstutzig an!

Er sah zum Fenster hinaus. Seine Tochter saß mit wütendem Blick und vor der Brust verschränkten Armen auf einem Stein im Garten. Sie war wütend, weil er ihr nicht erlaubt hatte, den letzten Ferientag bei den Weasleys zu verbringen, wo auch ihr Freund Harry seine letzten paar schulfreien Tage verbrachte.

Er hatte ihr klar genug gesagt, sie solle ihre Schulsachen parat machen und ihren Koffer packen. Sie hatte immer etwas anderes zu tun gehabt und nun musste sie eben fühlen, wenn sie nicht hören konnte!

Zumindest die Schultasche hatte sie schlussendlich gepackt, aber Laura kannte den Standard ihres Vaters gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er es nicht dulden würde, dass sie alles kreuz und quer hineingeworfen hatte. Zerknüllte Pergamente hatte sie einfach wieder hinein gestopft und viel anderen Plunder, den sie nicht mehr brauchte. Sie war lediglich zu faul gewesen, die Dinge zu sortieren und den Müll weg zu werfen.

Als er dann, schon etwas gereizt, den Koffer kontrolliert hatte, war ihm sofort klar gewesen, dass sie noch keine Minute mit packen verbracht hatte, obwohl sie eben behauptet hatte, fast fertig zu sein. Laura war zwölf und er war der Meinung, dass sie in diesem Alter mehr Pflichtbewusstsein haben sollte. Deshalb hatte er den Besuch bei den Weasleys gestrichen. Vielleicht hatte auch ihr Benehmen vom Vormittag noch dazu beigetragen, dass sie nun diese Strafe kassiert hatte.

Beleidigt war sie nach draußen gerauscht, nachdem sie dann den Koffer gepackt, und die Schultasche ordentlich eingeräumt hatte. Er würde dann nochmals kontrollieren, ob sie anständig gepackt hatte.

Severus seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Laura war ein echter Wildfang. Am liebsten wollte sie immer irgendwelche tollen Abenteuer erleben und war ziemlich neugierig, was meistens die Hauptgründe dafür waren, dass sie öfter Mal in Schwierigkeiten geriet mit ihrem Vater.

Snape hielt sie an ziemlich kurzem Zügel, denn zu lange Zeit hatte das Mädchen tun und lassen können, was ihr gerade gefiel.

Nachdem ihre Mutter gestorben war, war das Mädchen bei den komplett überforderten Verwandten, die selber drei Kinder hatten, aufgewachsen. Die Tante hatte unter schweren Depressionen gelitten und hatte die Kinder absolut nicht unter Kontrolle gehabt.

Laura hatte weder Regeln noch Grenzen gekannt, was zu einigen Zwischenfällen geführt hatte in ihrem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts.

Natürlich hatte Severus ihr dann sofort klare Regeln gegeben, deren Grenzen sie immer wieder erprobt hatte. Sie hatte lernen müssen, dass sie Regeln zu befolgen hatte und ihr Handeln Konsequenzen hatte. Severus Snape war nicht ein Mann, der mit sich spaßen ließ!

Laura war der Ärger scheinbar verraucht, oder vielleicht war sie es einfach leid gewesen eine Schnute zu ziehen, wenn ihr niemand Beachtung schenkte, jedenfalls war sie nicht mehr auf dem Stein, wie Severus feststellte, als er erneut aus dem Fenster sah.

Vielleicht tummelte sie sich schon wieder im Bach oder kroch ihrer Schildkröte hinterher, wie sie es oft tat.

„Dad?" tönte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihm. Severus drehte sich um und sah in die rabenschwarzen Augen seiner Tochter, die ihn voller Tatendrang ansahen.

„Darf ich dir heute beim Brauen helfen?" fragte sie und strich sich eine schwarze Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, die ihr in die Augen hing. „Ich hab nun alles schön gepackt," fügte sie schnell hinzu, als sie Snapes strengen Blick sah.

Severus schritt um seinen Schreibtisch herum und räumte einige Papiere in eine Schublade.

„Ja. Du kannst heute mal einen eigenen Trank brauen," sagte er und musterte sie nun, nachdem er die Schublade geschlossen hatte.

„Falls du gut gepackt hast," sagte er etwas streng.

„Ich werde aber dabei sein und auch etwas brauen," räumte er ein, als er das stolze Lächeln auf Lauras Gesicht sah.

Er wollte sie ein bisschen fördern auf diesem Gebiet, denn Laura hatte schon so viele Male mit ihm gebraut, dass sie nun fähig war, einen etwas schwierigeren Trank alleine zu brauen.

Letztes Jahr hatte sie es fertig gebracht, einen sehr schwierigen Liebestrank alleine oder mit Hilfe von Miss Granger oder Miss Thompson zu brauen.

Er war nicht sehr erfreut gewesen über das unerlaubte Brauen, das einem ziemlich frechen und unartigen Streich gedient hatte.

Aber er wusste, dass er Laura ohne Probleme fördern konnte, denn das Brauen interessierte sie. Ob sie wirklich Talent hatte, oder ob sie einfach ihm nacheifern wollte, wusste er nicht. Das war aber auch nicht wirklich relevant, denn so lange es ihr Spaß machte, würde sie auch gut sein in dem Fach. Und es würde sich dann später schon noch heraus kristallisieren, ob seine Tochter sein Talent geerbt hatte. Anfangs des Schuljahrs hatte sie noch die Zutaten geschnetzelt, wie ein blinder Metzger, nun war sie schon sehr geschickt und vorsichtig.

„Danke, Dad!" strahlte Laura glücklich. Das war auch etwas schönes an Laura, dass sie meistens nicht lange nachtragend war. Sie schmollte kurz und dann war wieder gut.

Severus nickte kurz. „Geh und hol deine Sachen, ich kontrolliere deinen Koffer und in einer halben Stunde gehen wir nach Hogwarts."

„Ich dachte, wir wollen jetzt brauen?" fragte sie etwas enttäuscht.

„Auch in Hogwarts haben wir die Gelegenheit dazu, oder nicht?" Er sah sie fragend an.

Laura nickte und rannte freudig davon, bremste dann aber, als Snape sich räusperte, denn er mochte es nicht, wenn sie im Haus herum rannte.

s s s s s s s

Wo war denn nur ihre bunt karierte Reisetasche? Fragte sich Laura.

Sie setzte sich auf ihren großen Hogwartskoffer und drehte sich eine Locke um den Finger. Ihre Haare waren nun wieder lang genug dafür.

„In Harrys Koffer!" sagte sie zu sich selber und verdrehte die Augen. Natürlich! Sie hatte ein paar Tage mit Remus und Harry an einem See in Frankreich verbringen dürfen.

Dann war Harry noch zwei Tage hier gewesen, bevor er gestern zu den Weasleys gegangen war. Sie hatte vergessen, die Tasche aus seinem Koffer zu nehmen, wo sie sie einfachheitshalber verstaut hatte.

Laura biss auf ihre Lippen. Natürlich hätte sie die Sachen in der Tasche ausräumen und in die Wäsche tun müssen, dachte sie etwas schuldbewusst.

Remus, der sich nun um ihren Freund kümmerte, war nun zwei Tage außer Gefecht, da Vollmond war und er sich in einen Werwolf verwandelte. Danach brauchte er meistens zwei Tage, um sich vollkommen von den Strapazen zu erholen.

Niemand hätte noch im letzten Schuljahr zu träumen gewagt, dass Severus Snape es erlauben würde, dass ausgerechnet Harry Potter in den Ferien Zeit in seinem Zuhause verbringen würde.

Aber die erst so schlechte Beziehung zwischen dem strengen Zaubertranklehrer und dem 'Jungen, der lebte,' hatte sich in den letzten Wochen sehr entspannt.

Natürlich war Snape immer noch so streng und konsequent wie immer, aber die Bitterkeit und der Hass gegen den Jungen waren nicht mehr vorhanden.

Laura lächelte, als sie zufrieden daran dachte, wie gut es gegangen war in den Ferien.

Sie hatte mit ihrem Vater einige Tage an einem ganz ruhigen Bergsee verbracht, wo er tonnenweise seltene Kräuter gesucht und getrocknet hatte. Häufig hatte er das auch nachts getan, da man gewisse Kräuter bei Nacht pflücken musste. Einmal hatte sie mitgehen dürfen, was sehr spannend gewesen war, da die Kräuter in der Nacht ganz anders ausgesehen hatten, als bei Tageslicht.

Das Zelt hatte nach allen möglichen aromatischen Kräutern gerochen. Sie hatte das gemocht.

Sie hatten in einem Zelt gewohnt, welches aber durch Magie sehr komfortabel gewesen war. Nur gegen die Schnecken, die sich ihren Weg ins Zelt gesucht hatten und die sie immer zertreten hatten, hatten sie sich wehren müssen.

Sie war nun ein einziges Mal in Schwierigkeiten geraten.

Laura kratzte sich an der Nase und verzog etwas das Gesicht, als sie daran dachte.

Sie hatte am See gebadet und hatte ein kleines Schiffchen gebaut, was eigentlich nur ein Holzstück gewesen war, welches sie für ihr Streifenhörnchen Jimmy etwas zugeschnitzt hatte.

Jimmy mochte Wasser eigentlich nicht besonders. Genau genommen gar nicht, was das Mädchen absolut nicht begreifen konnte, denn sie liebte Wasser einfach.

hr Vater hatte gesagt, sie solle das lassen, wenn das Tier wasserscheu sei.

Er sollte sich nicht immer in alles einmischen, hatte sie erbost gedacht.

Er war dann kurz in den Fichtenwald gegangen, um von der Rinde der Bäume etwas abzukratzen und sie hatte am See bleiben wollen um zu baden. Natürlich hatte sie die Gelegenheit genutzt, um ihr Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen. So nach dem Prinzip 'Was er nicht weiß, macht ihn nicht heiß'.

Laura hatte das Tierchen ohne Federlesen auf das 'Floß' gesetzt und war etwas hinausgeschwommen. Sie hatte dem Schiffchen immer wieder einen kleinen Stubser gegeben, und es war schön mit ihr hinaus getrieben, sehr zum Leidwesen von Jimmy. Diese hatte immer versucht ihre Füßchen, die von den Wellen, die auf das Holz schwappten, nass wurden, im Trockenen zu behalten.

Als sie ein Stück geschwommen war, tauchte plötzlich eine Schwanenfamilie auf.

Laura wusste, das Schwäne gefährlich werden konnten, wenn sie Junge hatten.

Sie griff nach dem Streifenhörnchen und spritze es dabei unabsichtlich etwas an, worauf das Tierchen Panik bekam. Es machte einen großen Satz auf Lauras Kopf, da dies der einzige sichere und einigermaßen trockene Ort war, welchen Jimmy erreichen konnte. Ihre spitzigen Krallen stachen Laura dabei ins Gesicht und sie verschluckte sich vor Schreck ziemlich an dem Seewasser.

Sie tauchte kurz ab, als sie nach Jimmy griff und diese schwamm nun verzweifelt in Richtung Holz, welches aber wiederum in der Nähe der Schwäne trieb. Jimmy erkannte die Gefahr nicht.

„Nein!" rief Laura hustend. Sie musste an Land! Hier hatte sie keine Chance, etwas ausrichten zu können. Sie hatte immer noch Wasser in der Lunge.

Als Laura hustend ans Ufer kraxelte, sah sie, wie die Schwanenmutter ärgerlich auf das seltsame, schwimmende Tier einhackte. Laura schrie, sie solle das sofort lassen, sie würde sie sonst in einen Käfer verwandeln.

Das stolze Tier war von Lauras Worten wenig beeindruckt und hatte an ihrem Spiel scheinbar gefallen gefunden, da Jimmy nun auch noch quietschende Laute von sich gab.

Laura war ganz verzweifelt und rannte ins Zelt, um den Zauberstab zu holen.

„Dad!" rief sie unter Tränen, als sie sah, wie der Schwan ihr Haustier nun wieder von seinem Holzstück herunter gepickt hatte, auf das sie sich hatte retten können. Immer noch hackte die weiße Schwanendame lustvoll auf ihr hilfloses Opfer ein, das nun um sein Leben schwamm.

Laura hob den Zauberstab und rief das erste, was ihr einfiel: „Wingardium leviosa!"

Sofort erhob sich das strampelnde Streifenhörnchenweibchen etwa zwei Meter in die Luft, sehr zum Erstaunen des Wasservogels. Der Schwan sah erbost zu dem zappelnden Opfer hinauf und auch den jungen Schwänchen schien das eine seltsame,äusserst interessante Begebenheit.

Was nun, dachte Laura, denn Jimmy zappelte in der Luft. Laura hielt den Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet und es wollte ihr einfach nicht einfallen, wie der Rufzauber ging, in diesem Moment kam das Tierchen schon von alleine auf sie zu geschwebt. Sie hatte doch gar nichts getan und blinzelte verblüfft.

Da entdeckte sie einen sehr unerfreut schauenden Snape hinter sich, der dann ziemlich schnell seine Unzufriedenheit über diesen Ungehorsam kund tat.

Laura seufzte, als sie daran dachte, dass sie einen ziemlich kräftigen Klaps von Snapes flacher Hand kassiert hatte, der ihren Hintern für mehrere Minuten recht unangenehm hatte kribbeln lassen, zumal dieser eher spärlich bekleidet gewesen war. Einen strengen Rüffel samt Lektion, warum sie ihm besser gehorchen sollte, musste sie dann auch noch über sich ergehen lassen.

Eigentlich war sie aber glimpflich davon gekommen, wenn man bedachte, dass sie unerlaubterweise gezaubert hatte.

Snape hatte aber betont, dass er vor allem darüber sauer war, dass sie ihm nicht gehorcht hatte und das ihm bewusst sei, dass sie die 'Nicht zaubern außerhalb der Schule'-Regel nur aus Not gebrochen hatte. Allerdings wäre dies ja auch nicht nötig gewesen, wenn sie gehorcht hätte, wobei sie wieder beim Thema gewesen waren.

Ach ja, sie war ja froh gewesen, dass Jimmy nichts passiert war und sonst waren diese vier Tage nur mit ihrem Dad wirklich fantastisch gewesen.

Laura stand von ihrem Schulkoffer auf und öffnete den Deckel. Sie brauchte die Reisetasche nicht unbedingt. Sie würde sie dann in Hogwarts ausräumen und die Kleider in die Wäsche werfen. Laura hatte ihre Sachen, die sie in der Zaubererschule mitnehmen wollte, sorgfältig zusammengelegt nach dem Rüffel von ihrem Vater.

Nur zur Sicherheit hatte sie ihn nun nochmals kontrolliert, bevor es ihr Vater tun würde. Und sie wusste, dass wenn nicht alles tiptop in Ordung wäre, würde er wohl nicht sehr begeistert sein. Sie hatte ihn genug gereizt, sie durfte es nicht weiter treiben, wenn sie auf der sicheren Seite bleiben wollte.

Sie gähnte. Gestern hatte sie noch lange heimlich gelesen im Bett.

Laura kniete auf dem Boden und schloss den schweren Deckel des Koffers. Sie setzte sich auf ihre Füße und legte die Arme auf den braunen Kofferdeckel.

Ach, das waren die absolut genialsten Ferien gewesen, die sie jemals gehabt hatte!

Laura stütze den Kopf auf ihre Hand, als sie die Ferien nochmals in ihrem inneren Auge abspielen ließ.

Die letzten zwei Tage mit Harry waren auch toll gewesen. Sie hatten nochmals richtig Gas gegeben, hatten gebadet und waren auf ihren Besen geflogen. Und sie hatten dem Drang nur knapp widerstehen können, nochmals in den Geheimgang runter zu klettern und sich die tote Riesenechse anzusehen.

Aber sie hatten ihm doch widerstehen können, was Laura ein klein wenig stolz auf sich machte.

Laura legte ihren Kopf nun auf die Arme, die sie flach auf den Lederdeckel des Schulkoffers gelegt hatte.

Sie gähnte nochmals. Sie würde kurz die Augen schließen und von den Abenteuern dieser Ferien träumen.

S s s s s s

Amélie Delais ließ sich erschöpft in den alten Schaukelstuhl fallen. Ach Gott, wie konnte es nur so komplizierte Leute geben.

Die alte Dame, der sie ein Kleid hatte anpassen müssen, hatte doch immer irgend etwas auszusetzen gehabt! Mal zwickte es da, mal war es dort zu eng mal etwas zu lang und so weiter...

Amélie liebte ihren Job, aber heute war sie etwas müde, denn sie hatte viele Kunden gehabt und hatte noch mehrere Aufträge, die sie erledigen musste.

Amélie atmete tief ein und wieder aus und rappelte sich auf, da eine der Nähmaschinen mit ihrem Auftrag fertig war.

Die junge Frau ging in einen Nebenraum und schritt auf eine sehr altmodisch aussehende Nähmaschine zu, die gerade selbstständig einen Abschluss an einem blumigen Kleid nähte. Zufrieden sah sich Amélie die Arbeit an. Das sah genau so toll aus, wie sie es sich ausgedacht hatte.

Sie hielt das Kleid in ihren Händen. Sie hatte es für sich selbst genäht. Schon lange hatte sie daran gearbeitet und nun endlich fertig gemacht. Sie hielt es vor sich hin und sah in den Spiegel. Würde das Kleid dem dunklen Tränkemeister gefallen? Sie konnte es ihm ansehen, wenn er sie mit seinem Blick bewunderte. Obwohl Severus Snape seine Gefühle und Gedanken selten offen aussprach, gelang es ihr mittlerweile schon häufig, seine Gefühlsregungen an seinem Blick zu erkennen.

Aber wieso dachte sie nun schon wieder an Severus. Immer wieder schlich er sich in den letzten Wochen in ihre Gedanken. Er war doch sonst nicht so aufdringlich, dachte Amélie und lächelte.

Nein, aufdringlich konnte man den Mann nun wirklich nicht bezeichnen, wohl eher das Gegenteil.

Sie fühlte sich wohl in seiner Gegenwart, mehr nicht!, versuchte sich Amélie ihre ewigen Gedankenwanderungen zu dem Zaubertrankmeister zu erklären.

Seine Geradlinigkeit gefiel ihr. Er war aber viel zu ernst und auch recht verschlossen und unergründlich. Trotzdem fühlte sich sich so geborgen bei ihm. Er war bodenständig und wusste was er wollte. Er war ein Mann, den man besser nicht ärgerte, denn er war ein ziemlich starker Zauberer und zweifellos sehr intelligent.

Und obwohl er es nicht offen zeigte, so fühlte sie doch ganz genau, dass er sie mochte. Zwar kannte sie Snape nicht sehr gut, aber sie vermutete stark, dass es nicht scharenweise Leute gab, die das von sich behaupten konnten. Snape war ein unnahbarer Mensch, der sich nur wenigen Menschen auch von einer etwas offeneren Seite zeigte.

Amélie räumte das Kleid weg. Genug geträumt! dachte sie etwas ärgerlich. Sie hatte anderes zu tun, als hier dümmlich vor sich hin zu starren! Sie war doch kein verliebter Teenager! Und überhaupt war sie nicht verliebt!

Eine halbe Stunde später ging Amélie durch die Straßen des Zaubererquartiers Impasse-Penché.

Sie musste noch schnell ein paar Besorgungen machen.

Ein großer Rabe krähte ihr laut in die Ohren, als sie an einem Tierladen vorbei ging. Ein alter, etwas buckliger Mann räumte gerade einen Käfig mit einer wunderschönen, silbergrauen Eule hinein. Amélie blieb kurz stehen, um sich das bezaubernde Tier anzusehen.

„Will Mademoiselle eine günstige, schöne Eule kaufen?" fragte der Mann in krächzendem Ton, der Amélie sofort an das Krähen des Raben, der sie nun mit scharfen Augen musterte, erinnerte. Der große, schwarze Rabe saß auf einer Stange und schien nicht angebunden zu sein.

Der Mann hielt den Käfig mit der silbergrauen Eule auf Augenhöhe und lächelte breit und ziemlich zahnlos.

Amélie lächelte zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie ging weiter die Straße hinunter, die der Winkelgasse nicht ganz unähnlich war.

Nein, sie wollte sicher kein Haustier. Sie liebte Tiere, aber sie wollte nicht an eine solche Verpflichtung gebunden sein. Sie wollte unabhängig und frei sein.

Vielleicht war das ein wenig egoistisch, aber sie wollte sich in keiner Weise einengen lassen. So war sie nun mal.

Sie kam an einem Zaubertrankladen vorbei. Sofort waren ihre Gedanken wieder bei einem gewissen Zaubertranklehrer.

Sie stand vor dem Laden und sah, wie sie sich in dem Schaufenster spiegelte. Sie war so vollkommen anders, als der dunkle, strenge Mann!

Sie senkte den Blick.

Als sie vor ein paar Tagen bei Severus gewesen war, hatte sie in seinen Augen etwas gesehen, was ihr ein gummiges Gefühl in den Beinen beschert hatte. Sie wusste nicht recht was es war, einfach dieser tiefe Blick, den er ihr gegeben hatte.

Laura war bei einem Freund gewesen und Severus hatte ihr im Gewächshaus eine neue Pflanze erklärt. Sie hatte wohl nicht sehr viel davon mitbekommen, was er erzählt hatte, denn sein Blick war oft auf ihr gewesen, was sie etwas irritiert, aber ihr auch geschmeichelt hatte.

Als sie ihn dann auch angesehen hatte, war da ein kurzer Augenblick das gewisse Etwas in seinen Augen gewesen, an das sie die letzten Tage die ganze Zeit hatte denken müssen und ihr jetzt noch etwas mulmig wurde, wenn sie den Moment in Gedanken wiederholte.

Es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass Laura nicht da war. Amélie war nicht entgangen, mit welchem Sperberblick das Mädchen sie immer beobachtete, wenn sie mit Snape durch den Garten ging oder mit ihm alleine ein paar Worte redete.

Laura hatte noch nie etwas deswegen gesagt, oder war noch nie irgendwie abweisend zu ihr gewesen, aber Amélie wusste, dass das Kind Angst hatte, sie könnte ihrem Vater zu nahe kommen oder sich zwischen sie und ihren Dad drängen.

Amélie lächelte vor sich hin und blickte wieder ihr Spiegelbild im Schaufenster an, bevor sie weiter ging.

Laura war ein tolles, fröhliches Mädchen. Sie liebte das Kind. Wieso sie so fühlte, wusste sie nicht. Sie mochte Kinder im Allgemeinen recht gerne, wenn sie gut erzogen waren, aber bei Laura war das irgendwie tiefer.

Vielleicht, weil Laura so offen und anhänglich war. Vielleicht auch, weil Amélie genau merkte, dass Laura sie auch sehr lieb hatte. Laura war nicht oberflächlich und auch nicht affig, wie das Mädchen in ihrem Alter manchmal waren. Sie war noch sehr kindlich und einfach so natürlich.

Laura erinnerte sie sogar ein bisschen an sich selbst, als sie noch ein Kind gewesen war. Auch sie war ein bisschen frech und wild gewesen und auch sie war ziemlich häufig in Schwierigkeiten geraten, da sie alles hatte ausprobieren und erkunden müssen.

Severus Tochter war auch total anders als ihr ernster Vater. Aber es beeindruckte sie schon, was für eine innige Beziehung die beiden zu haben schienen. Ob Laura noch Kontakt hatte zu ihrer Mutter? Und warum sie wohl nicht bei ihr aufwuchs?

Amélie war ein wenig traurig, dass nun das Schuljahr wieder anfing. Sie könnte nicht mehr so spontane Besuche machen bei den beiden.

Severus würde ziemlich beschäftigt sein und sie konnte ja auch nicht einfach so in dieser Schule auftauchen.

Amélies Herz wurde ihr schwer, bei diesen Gedanken.

S s s s

Der Regen suchte sich den Weg in Lauras Umhang. Unangenehm kalt rann er ihr den Rücken hinunter. Nein, es war nicht ihr Umhang, es war dieser fremde Umhang. Sie war in diesem Kreis aus den großen Steinen, oder waren es Riesen? Oder Halbriesen?

Nein, wahrscheinlich waren es Steine, denn sie standen reglos da. Wieder stand diese kalt blickende Frau mit den schwarzen Haaren neben ihr. Laura sah zu ihr auf.

Die Frau griff in einen Keramiktopf mit Erde drin. Sie nahm eine handvoll davon heraus und streute die Erde in das dunkle Loch vor ihren Füßen. Andere Menschen standen auch um das Loch herum.

Die seltsame Flötenmusik war verklungen.

Laura hätte auch von der Erde in das Loch, welches ganz bestimmt ein Grab war, streuen wollen. Denn schließlich lag jemand darin, den sie liebte. Jemand, der ihr sehr nahe stand. Aber der Topf wurde von der kühlen Frau einfach über ihren Kopf hinweg weiter gegeben, an einen Mann, der auf Lauras anderer Seite stand.

Laura sah nun noch einen Mann mit einer sonderbaren Kutte an das Grab treten. Er hatte etwas in der Hand, das tropfte.

Es regnete stark und der Vollmond schimmerte durch die Wolkendecke. Laura sah zu dem Kleid, welches die Frau trug. Wo hatte sie dieses schon mal gesehen? Dieser weinrote Saum...

„Laura!" Hörte sie nun etwas rufen. Sie wurde geschüttelt. „Laura!" kam nochmals die Stimme. Sie wollte zu dieser Stimme gehen, denn sie war ihr so vertraut.

Wieder wurde sie geschüttelt. Sie schlug die Augen auf und sah ihren Vater vor sich stehen.

Sie musste auf dem Koffer eingeschlafen sein. Sie war noch ganz benommen von dem Traum, von dem sie schon einmal geträumt hatte. Sie blinzelte ihren Vater an.

„Du solltest heute Abend wohl etwas früher ins Bett," bemerkte Snape mit erhobener Augenbraue und vielsagendem Blick.

Er hatte sie mehrere Male gerufen und keine Antwort erhalten. Er wollte rechtzeitig in der Schule sein, um alles ordentlich vorzubereiten und dann noch zu brauen.

Als Laura so lange nicht erschienen war, war er in ihr Zimmer gegangen, um sie schlafend halb über ihrem Koffer liegend zu finden.

Er war vor dem schlafenden Kind gestanden und hatte sie sich angesehen.

Noch vor einem Jahr hatte er sie nicht einmal gekannt. Er war sehr neugierig gewesen, sie zu sehen, nachdem er den Brief von Ellen erhalten hatte. Er hatte es sich aber nicht zugestanden.

Er hatte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen können, dass er Vater war. Natürlich hatte er gewusst, dass es möglich war, aber dass es wirklich ein Kind gab, das seine Tochter war, hatte er für etwas so Unmögliches gehalten, dass er es erst geglaubt hatte, als er Laura das erste Mal gesehen hatte.

Obwohl sie nicht seine Gesichtszüge hatte, hatte er sofort gewusst, dass das unbestreitbar sein Kind war. Diese schwarzen Augen und der Blick, mit dem sie damals Malfoy angefunkelt hatte, der sie gefoppt hatte, waren seinen sehr ähnlich.

Sie war ihm etwas zu klein und zu mickrig erschienen, aber er hatte bald gemerkt, dass sie sich ihrer Haut gut wehren konnte und das sich das Kleine und Mickerige ausschließlich auf ihr Äußeres beschränkte.

Er war manchmal fast verzweifelt, dass ausgerechnet er, der sich immer so über die ungezogenen, frechen Gören in Hogwarts geärgert hatte, nun eines der schlimmsten und wildesten Kinder hatte, welches in der Hexen und Zaubererschule herum lief.

Trotz seines Vorsatzes, dass er die Tatsache, Lauras Vater zu sein, vollkommen ignorieren würde und genau so weiterleben würde, als hätte er kein Kind, hatte er bald etwas für dieses Kind empfunden.

Erst hatte er ihr nur Anstand beibringen wollen, aber das war Laura nicht genug gewesen. Mit ihrer anhänglichen und charmanten Art hatte sie sogar nach und nach _seine _harte Schale knacken können.

Severus hatte sich zu der schlafenden Laura hinunter gebeugt, die anscheinend einen spannenden Traum hatte, wie ihre unruhige Gesichtsmimik verriet.

Er war ihr über die wilden, schwarzen Wellen gestrichen. „Laura!" hatte er gesagt und sie leicht an der Schulter geschüttelt.

Laura hatte geschlafen wie ein Stein. Sie war über seine Bemerkung, dass sie am Abend früher ins Bett musste, nicht begeistert gewesen. Ihr Gesicht hatte sich sofort verfinstert.

S s s s s s s s s s s s

Zähneknirrschend musste sich Laura selber eingestehen, dass sie sich wohl etwas überschätzt hatte, mit diesem schwierigen Trank, den sie sich ausgesucht hatte. Und sie war ziemlich aufgeregt, wegen des Schulbeginns, wenn sie all ihre Freunde wieder sehen würde und konnte sich deshalb auch nicht optimal konzentrieren.

Aber als ihr Vater ihr mit ein paar Handgriffen half, als alles gleichzeitig hätte geschehen müssen und ja auch noch gerührt werden sollte, ging es dann wieder.

Laura hatte einen sich schlängelnden Regenwurm in der Hand. Er tat ihr Leid. Zum Glück wusste er nichts davon, dass er in Kürze Teil dieses Trankes sein würde, der einige Zentimeter unter ihm gemütlich vor sich hin blubberte.

"Regenwürmer haben es gut," sagte Laura mehr zu sich selbst. Snape sah sie kurz an und fragte sich, was so gut daran war, wenn man als Zaubertrankzutat endete. Dann rührte er wieder in seinem Trank und gab eine Messerspitze von einem goldenen Pulver dazu.

"Die sind nämlich gleichzeitig Weibchen _und _Männchen. Wenn die sich verlieben wollen, haben sie ganz viel Auswahl. Und die müssen auch nicht heiraten. Die können sich selbst in den Schwanz beißen, wenn das Weibliche und das Männliche in ihnen sich nicht einig sind."

"Was?" fragte Snape etwas verwirrt. Was redete Laura da bloß?

"Bye bye," sagte sie zu dem Wurm und ließ ihn in den Trank plumpsen. Es zischte und der Wurm war Geschichte.

Laura rührte und sah zu, wie die Farbe sich ein klein wenig verdunkelte. "Und die müssen auch nicht Sex machen," redete sie weiter vor sich hin. "Nicht so richtig, jedenfalls. Die müssen nur übereinander drüber schleichen und fertig. Die müssen sich auch nicht um die Babys kümmern."

Snape sah sie nun vielsagend an, mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen. So einfach, wie Laura das dargestellt hatte, war die Vermehrung von Regenwürmern auch wieder nicht. Und wieso kam sie auf solche Gedanken, während des Brauens?

"Deine Aufmerksamkeit sollte dem Trank gelten, junge Dame. Nicht dem Sexualleben von Regenwürmern."

Laura lächelte entschuldigend und widmete sich eifrig ihrem Zaubertrank. Sie verzichtete darauf, ihren Vater nach der Vermehrung der Käfer zu fragen, die neben ihnen in einem Glas rumkrabbelten und miteinander kämpften. Wäre jedenfalls auch eine interessante Frage gewesen. Und sie liebte es, ihren Vater in Verlegenheit zu bringen mit solchen Fragen.

s s s

Severus nippte an seinem Glas und beobachtete gedankenverloren seine Tochter, die in seinen Privaträumen in Hogwarts auf dem Sofa saß, angelehnt an der Rückenlehne und ein Bein über der Armlehne. Sie war ganz vertieft in ihr Buch. Es war das Buch, das er ihr zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Er musste lächeln, als er daran dachte, wie sehr sie sich gefreut hatte.

Die Party war für ihn schrecklich gewesen. So viele aufgeregte Kinder und Teenies auf einem Haufen, war der reine Horror. Zum Glück war Remus da gewesen und wie er zugeben musste, sein Vater.

Remus und Severus Vater hatten sich ziemlich gut um die laute Schar gekümmert, sodass er sich zwischendurch etwas hatte zurückziehen können und sein finsteres Gesicht nicht hatte verstecken müssen.

Während er das wilde Treiben beobachtet hatte, hatte er sich ernsthaft gefragt, wieso er sich das antat.

Aber er hatte seine Antwort gekriegt, als er in das überglückliche Gesicht von Laura gesehen hatte. Ihm war bewusst, dass das Lauras erstes Geburtstagsfest war.

Sie hatte es wirklich genossen, wie sie ihrem Vater dann auch viele Male versichert hatte, als die ganze Bande am Abend wieder gegangen war.

Und er, Severus hatte so viele Küsse auf einmal erhalten, dass er sich hatte wehren müssen, um dem Erstickungstod zu entgehen.

Severus zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen, als er auf das Buch in Lauras Hand sah. Sie hatte jeden Tag darin gelesen, seit dem 23. August. Wieso war sie dann noch nicht mal in der Hälfte des Buches? Laura hatte doch sonst keine Probleme mit Lesen, oder?

„Ist das Buch spannend?" fragte er. Er erhielt keine Antwort. Schien spannend zu sein!

Laura rieb mit dem Finger unter der Nase durch, die sie zu kitzeln schien.

„Laura, bist du noch nicht weiter mit dem Buch?" fragte er. Sie grummelte nur etwas.

„Laura!" fragte er etwas lauter und strenger, denn es nervte ihn, wenn man nicht anständig antwortete.

Sie sah zu ihm auf. „Ehm...was? Ich meine, wie bitte?" korrigierte sie sich schnell. „Ich lese es zum zweiten Mal," sagte sie, denn eigentlich hatte sie seine Worte gehört, nur nicht registriert.

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. Zum zweiten Mal? dachte er.

„Dad, waren Steinkreise früher sowas wie Friedhöfe?" fragte Laura plötzlich. Snape zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Das war eine seltsame Frage, dachte er. Wusste Laura von der in den Schacht eingeritzten Schrift, welche 'Steinkreis' bedeutete?

„Wieso möchtest du das wissen?" fragte er etwas skeptisch.

Laura zuckte die Schultern. „Einfach so," sagte sie etwas zu gleichgültig. „Ehm, kommt in meiner Geschichte vor," log sie.

Eigentlich hätte sie es wissen müssen, dass ihr Vater das immer merkte und sie konnte auch so furchtbar schlecht lügen. Es war ihr rausgerutscht und sie hielt die Luft an und versuchte unschuldig zu schauen. Eigentlich ging es ihr um ihren Traum, in dem dieser große Kreis aus Steinen sie beeindruckt hatte.

„Lüg mich nicht an, junge Dame," sagte er streng und sie biss sich sofort auf die Lippen. Sie konnte ihm schlecht sagen , dass sie gelauscht hatte, als er sich mit Amélie darüber unterhalten hatte. Sie hatte mehrmals gelauscht im letzten Jahr und er hatte sie ganz klar gewarnt, dass er das nicht duldete.

„Ich... habs gehört. Zufällig!" fügte Laura schnell hinzu. Snape sah sie lange an, und Laura wand sich unter dem strengen Blick seiner unendlich schwarzen Augen.

„Zufällig," sagte er langsam und nickte. Laura bejahte eifrig. „Dir ist schon bekannt, dass man nicht lauscht?" sagte Snape. Laura war sich sicher, dass das keine Frage gewesen war, und sie nickte.

„Dann ist gut," sagte Snape und sah sie so intensiv an, dass ihr ziemlich heiß wurde.

„Man hat Gräber gefunden, in Steinkreisen," sagte er. Laura wirkte nun plötzlich nachdenklich.

Was war das nur für ein Traum? dachte sie. Es war beinahe, als habe sie das erlebt. Aber sie war sich doch ganz sicher, dass sie noch nie einen Steinkreis gesehen hatte. Vielleicht war das sowas wie eine Vorahnung?

Und diese seltsame, unangenehme Frau, die da immer neben ihr stand. Zu der sie eine Zusammengehörigkeit spürte, obwohl sie diese Person noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte und sie überhaupt nicht leiden konnte. Sie hoffte sehr, dass sie diese Person nicht in Zukunft kennen lernen würde.

Und wessen Grab war das bloß? Wieso war diese Beerdigung mitten in der Nacht, bei strömendem Regen?

Das war schon sonderbar, dachte sie, wurde aber in diesem Moment aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, denn der Kamin flackerte grün auf.

Remus Kopf erschien in den grünen Flammen und er fragte, ob er kurz kommen könnte.

Laura erinnerte das an den Abend, an dem sie Remus das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Sie hatte auch hier auf diesem Sofa gesessen, mit einem Buch in der Hand. Sie war damals in Schwierigkeiten gewesen, wegen der Sache mit dem Troll. Laura verzog etwas das Gesicht, als sie daran zurück dachte.

Remus trat aus dem Kamin und, anders als vor einigen Monaten, als Remus das erste Mal aus dem Flohnetzwerk getreten war, stürzte sie sofort in seine Arme.

„Hallo!" sagte Remus freudig überrascht. Man hätte beinahe denken können, Laura habe ihn schon Monate nicht mehr gesehen. Es waren aber nur einige Tage gewesen.

Laura sah Remus prüfend an. Er hatte den Vollmond gut überstanden und hatte auch keine neuen Verletzungen.

Remus sah in letzter Zeit gepflegter und gesünder aus, fand das Mädchen. Aber sie wusste, dass die Verwandlung immer eine anstrengende und schmerzhafte Prozedur war und Remus schien schon ein wenig müde.

Er setzte sich aufs Sofa. Die beiden Männer waren seit einem Jahr und speziell nach diesen Ferien noch vertrauter geworden.

„Ich war noch schnell bei Harry," sagte er und seine Augen leuchteten. „Arthur und Molly nehmen ihn morgen gleich nach London mit."

Laura setzte sich auf seine Beine und Remus Arm legte sich um Laura. Er war ihre Anhänglichkeit nun schon gewohnt und genoss ihre Nähe.

„Bist du erschöpft?" fragte sie, den Freund skeptisch musternd.

Remus sah sie an und lächelte. „Ein wenig, Laura, aber es geht schon."

Laura wusste, dass Remus traurig war, dass die Schule wieder anfing. Aber er konnte ja Harry besuchen und er konnte ja in einem Monat mit seinem Job im St Mungos beginnen, worauf er sich freute.

S s s s

Eine halbe Stunde später schickte Severus Laura ins Bett und sie gehorchte ohne Widerrede, nur mit einem bittenden Blick, dem Snape unbeirrt standhielt, bis Laura aufstand. Remus hatte es auch schon anders erlebt, dass sie gebettelt hatte noch aufbleiben zu dürfen, aber das Kind hatte scheinbar gelernt, dass man ihrem Vater besser nicht widersprach. Er lächelte.

Zehn Minuten später kam Laura geduscht und in Pyjama zurück ins Wohnzimmer um gute Nacht zu wünschen.

„Komm uns bitte bald wieder besuchen, Remus," sagte das Mädchen und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und umarmte ihn.

Dann ging sie zu ihrem Dad und umarmte und küsste auch ihn. Als sie in ihrem Zimmer verschwunden war, wandte sich Remus an seinen Freund.

„Mr. Ludwig hat eine hübsche Enkelin," sagte Remus in versucht nebensächlichem Ton. Severus sah den Freund an und ein kaum erkennbares zusammenziehen seiner Augenbrauen verrieten sein Erstaunen über diese Feststellung.

Severus' Augen wandten sich zum Gang Richtung Schlafzimmer. Er schwenkte kurz seinen Zauberstab und ein Quicken war zu hören, gefolgt von leisen , ins Zimmer huschenden Schritten.

Snape lächelte leicht und schüttelte den Kopf. Dieses Mädchen lernte es wohl nie!

„Bist du an Amélie interessiert?" fragte er etwas kühl und ein seltsames Glimmen war in seinen Augen.

Remus lächelte und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nein," sagte er, 'ich nicht' fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. „Sie ist einfach sehr nett und attraktiv."

Remus erinnerte sich genau, wie forsch Snape reagiert hatte, als sich Smeltens so obszöhn über die junge Frau geäußert hatte. Er musste sich ein Lächeln verkneifen.

Und es war ihm bei der nachgeholten Geburtstagsfeier, die Laura für ihren Vater organisiert hatte, aufgefallen, dass der sonst so zurückhaltende Severus gar nicht so zurückhaltend war, zu der jungen Frau. Und auch Miss Delais hatte ihn immer wieder heimlich gemustert.

"Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass sie sich in deiner Nähe sehr wohl fühlt," sagte er, obwohl er wusste, dass Severus solche Unterhaltungen nicht wirklich schätzte. Er wollte seinen Freund aber etwas 'kitzeln' mit diesem Thema und sehen, wie er reagierte. Sie konnten sich mittlerweile über viele Dinge gut unterhalten, aber er vermutete, dass Severus in Sachen Liebe und Frauen immer noch zurückhaltend war. Und er hatte Recht.

"So," sagte Snape und damit war das Thema für ihn beendet. Insgeheim freute er sich aber über Remus' Feststellung. Die junge Frau war wirklich eine spezielle Person.

S s s s s s s s

Am nächsten Tag war es so weit. Laura würde wieder mit all ihren Freunden vereint sein und ein neues Schuljahr würde beginnen. Sie freute sich, wieder mit allen in der großen Halle zu essen. Vor allem, weil es immer so gutes Essen gab. Sie freute sich auf das Fliegen und auf das Klönen über zu viele Hausaufgaben. Auch auf die schönen Abende im Gryffindorturm und auf diese mit ihrem Vater freute sie sich. Nur auf den aufgeblasenen Malfoy freute sie sich nicht.

Und ihr Vater hatte sie ausdrücklich davor gewarnt, sich mit ihm zu streiten. Sie solle ihm aus dem Weg gehen und wenn sie größere Probleme mit dem Jungen habe, solle sie zu ihm kommen.

Er wolle keine Rauffereien und Streitereien mehr sehen. Punkt, aus!

Wie konnte man es schaffen, sich mit Malfoy nicht zu streiten? Wenn ihr Vater nur wüsste, wie sehr dieser Lackaffe es darauf anlegte!

s s

Severus saß neben dem Schulleiter am Lehreresstisch und wartete auf die Ankunft der Schüler. Er genoss die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

„Ich habe gehört, dass Ihre Tochter eine Überraschungsparty für Sie organisiert hat, Severus. Wie überaus aufmerksam von dem Mädchen. Sie können stolz sein, mein Junge! Ich hoffe, Sie haben die Feier genossen?" Die Funken in den Augen des Schulleiters funkelten so freudig, dass Severus beinahe den Blick abwenden musste.

Woher wusste nun dieser sentimentale alte Schulleiter wieder von dem Fest? Gab es irgendetwas, was dem Mann entging? Snape biss sich auf die Zähne.

Er zählte in Gedanken von Zehn rückwärts und seufzte im Stillen, bevor er höflich aber knapp antwortete: "Es war ein recht angenehmer Abend, danke der Nachfrage."

Dumbledore nickte erfreut und sah gespannt zur Tür, die sich eben geöffnet hatte. „Ach, hier kommen ja schon meine ersten Schäfchen," trällerte er.

„Wohl eher Hyänen," sagte Snape leise.

„Ist es nicht jedes Jahr wieder von neuem spannend, Severus?" fragte Dumbledore, ohne wirklich eine Antwort zu erwarten. Er lächelte zu den Schülern, die nun in die Halle strömten.

„Äußerst spannend," pflichtete Snape ironisch bei.

Albus lächelte freundlich, als habe er den Kommentar gar nicht gehört. Immer mehr Kinder kamen in den Saal und da sah er auch Laura, die sich suchend umsah.

Dann kam sie schnell zum Lehrertisch. Sie ging hinter den anderen Lehrern durch, bis zu ihrem Vater. Er sah ihr besorgtes Gesicht und fragte sich, was passiert sein konnte. Laura kam sonst nie zu ihm an den Tisch, worüber er eigentlich auch froh war.

„Dad," sagte sie leise und kam nahe zu ihm, damit er sie in dem ganzen Rummel verstand.

„Harry und Ron sind nirgends und Hermine hat gesagt, dass sie auch nicht im Zug waren." Sie sah ihren Vater erwartungsvoll an, als könne er die beiden Freunde aus dem Ärmel schütteln.

Snape sah sie erstaunt an. Er hatte doch die Weasley-Zwillinge gesehen, also konnten Arthur und Molly nicht vergessen haben, die Kinder auf den Bahnhof zu bringen.

Hatten die beiden Jungen den Zug verpasst?

Er sagte Laura, sie solle sich hinsetzten und essen, er würde schauen.

Severus wandte sich an Dumbledore, der sich angeregt mit Minerva unterhielt.

„Sie werden sich bestimmt darum kümmern, Severus, ich werde die neuen Schüler begrüßen müssen und Minerva übernimmt das Einteilungsritual. Vielen Dank, Severus," sagte er, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten.

Snape erhob sich und ging raschen Schrittes in sein Büro, wo er sofort den Kopf in den Floh steckte und 'Fuchsbau' sagte.

In Wohnzimmer der Weasleys saßen Molly, Arthur und Remus, die ziemlich besorgt wirkten. Sie hatten scheinbar das Verschwinden der Kinder bemerkt.

„Ach, Severus, sind sie in Hogwarts aufgetaucht?" fragte Molly besorgt. Natürlich hatte sie festgestellt, dass die Jungen nicht durch die Abschrankung gekommen waren und somit den Zug verpasst hatten. Als sie nachsehen gingen, wo die beiden blieben, hatten sie feststellen müssen, dass der Ford verschwunden war.

All das Fluchen und Zetern von Molly hatte nichts gebracht. Sie hatten sofort Remus benachrichtigt. Sie hatten sich eben mit der Schule in Verbindung setzen wollen, als Snapes Kopf erschienen war.

„Nein, Molly. Ich werde nach den beiden sehen und euch sofort benachrichtigen, wenn wir sie haben. Bewahrt Ruhe," sagte er ruhiger, als er sich selbst fühlte.

Er hatte nun tatsächlich eine andere Beziehung zu Harry aufgebaut in den Ferien und auch wenn er es niemals bestätigt hätte, so sorgte er sich nun speziell um ihn.

Als er den Kopf aus dem Kamin zog, traf ihn etwas unsanft an der Schläfe. Er hob das Etwas auf, was sich als Sonderausgabe des Tagespropheten entpuppte, die express durch den Floh geliefert wurden.

Er hob die Zeitung ärgerlich auf, und das Titelbild erregte sofort seine Aufmerksamkeit. Seine Lippen wurden dünn und seine Augen blitzen gefährlich. Er knallte die Zeitung auf seinen Bürotisch und schritt zackig Richtung Schlosseingang.

Filch stand bei den Koffern und sah missmutig über das Gepäck der Schüler. Es war offensichtlich, wie sehr er es bedauerte, dass nun das Schloss wieder mit Nervensägen gefüllt war.

Snape schritt energisch an ihm vorbei und Filch war sehr froh, dass Snapes Ärger scheinbar nicht ihm galt.

TBC...

So, ihr Lieben, nun kann ja das zweite Schuljahr von Laura beginnen. Ich hoffe, der Einstieg hat euch gefallen. Leider müsst ihr euch etwas gedulden, bis ich das nächste Kapi poste, da ich nun ein wenig in die Ferien gehe :-) Danke fürs Lesen, liebe Grüsse Sally


	2. Chapter 2

Meinen grossen Dank an meine treuen Leser für die Reviews und speziellen Dank,an meine einmalige Betaleserin scientific ida!

s s s s s

„Verdammt," jammerte Ron und rannte mit Harry zum Schloss. „Wie soll ich das nur meiner Mum erklären?" fragte er Harry, der selber ziemlich blass war.

Es war tatsächlich ein Wunder, dass sie überhaupt noch lebten. Noch vor ein paar Stunden hatte Harry sich so absolut glänzend gefühlt. Er hatte die wunderbarsten Ferien hinter sich, die er sich je hätte träumen lassen. Er würde seinen Freunden etwas Tolles erzählen können.

Und dass Remus sich so gut um ihn kümmerte und ihn so gerne hatte, war noch das allerbeste daran.

Er hatte wirklich gemerkt, wie wichtig er Remus war und er wusste nun zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, wie es sein musste, Eltern zu haben.

Und nun hatten sie sich in solche Schwierigkeiten gebracht!

Erst während des Flugs war Harry eingefallen, dass er Hedwig hätte losschicken können, um Remus zu benachrichtigen.

Klar war er auch gespannt gewesen, auf das fliegende Auto. Und wann hatte man schon Gelegenheit in einem Solchen zu fliegen?

Aber der Absturz in die Peitschende Weide war schlimm gewesen und er hatte gedacht, das sei das Ende.

„Vielleicht können wir uns unbemerkt rein schleichen," sage Harry etwas mutlos. Seine Knie zitterten immer noch. Ron verzog das Gesicht und hielt die Hand auf den großen Türgriff der eichernen Holztüre zur großen Halle.

Er sah Harry etwas verzweifelt an und öffnete die Tür dann einen Spalt. Drinnen waren die Kinder alle am Essen und Reden. Ron steckte vorsichtig den Kopf hinein.

„Und?" fragte Harry bange. „Können wir uns rein schleichen?"

Ron machte Harry Platz, damit er selber sehen konnte. Als Harrys Kopf wieder erschien sagte er „Snape ist gar nicht an seinem Platz, wo könnte er bloß sein?" Er klang nicht gerade unbesorgt. Ob Snape wohl nach ihnen suchte? Das würde wohl ziemlichen Ärger geben, wenn der strenge Professor gemerkt hatte, dass sie fehlten.

„Der wird wohl auf dem Klo sein," vermutete Ron nicht wirklich überzeugt von seinen Worten. „Oder vielleicht war ihm schlecht," fügte er hinzu.

„Oder vielleicht sucht er das Schlossgelände nach zwei vermissten Gryffindors ab," sagte plötzlich eine tiefe, seidige Stimme, die ihnen nur all zu bekannt war, hinter ihnen.

Die Jungen fuhren erschrocken herum. Der verärgerte Blick von Snape versprach nichts Gutes.

„Mitkommen!" befahl er kurz und drehte sich um.

Zitternd folgten Harry und Ron dem Professor die Gänge und Treppen hinunter Richtung Kerker.

S s s s s s s s s

Harry und Ron hatten die Blicke beschämt zu Boden gerichtet, als Snape ihnen gehörig die Leviten las. So ärgerlich hatten die Kinder ihn schon lange nicht mehr gesehen.

Ron wäre im Moment sogar noch lieber von seiner Mutter ausgeschimpft worden, was schon etwas hieß, denn Molly Weasley wurde zur Furie, wenn sie verärgert war.

Harry schämte sich unglaublich. Es wäre ihm beinahe recht gewesen, wenn Snape für ihn immer noch der fiese, ungerechte Lehrer gewesen wäre. Dann würde er sich wenigstens nicht so schämen müssen. Der Mann war in den Ferien streng gewesen, aber er hatte sich um ihn gekümmert. Er hatte ihn nicht hasserfüllt angesehen oder ungerecht behandelt. Harry hatte sich sogar sehr wohl gefühlt in Snapes Zuhause.

Neben der Scham spürte Harry aber auch ein kleines Fünkchen Freude. Freude, dass sich der Professor scheinbar wirklich gesorgt hatte. Er war nicht nur verärgert, über die Sache an sich. Er hatte gesagt, dass sie sich ernsthaft hätten verletzen oder gar sterben können.

Er hatte ihnen vor Augen geführt, wie das für Rons Eltern und für Remus wohl gewesen wäre, wenn sie durch den Absturz oder durch die Peitschende Weide umgekommen wären.

Snape sah in die zerknirschten Gesichter der Zwölfjährigen. Er hätte ihnen am liebsten gehörig den Hintern versohlt und ihnen zwei Monate Nachsitzen aufgebrummt und fünfzig Kessel schrubben lassen. Dann würden sie sich nächstes mal vielleicht mehr Gedanken machen vorher!

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Molly, Arthur und Remus sich die Kinder vorknöpfen würden.

In dem Moment tauchten Albus Dumbledore und Minerva McGonagall in seinem Büro auf. Im Türrahmen drückte sich Filch mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck herum.

Snape konnte seinen Ärger kaum unterdrücken, als Albus die Konsequenzen des Geschehnisses mit lächelnder Ruhe an Minerva delegierte.

Immerhin hätten die Kinder ohne weiteres tot sein können! Auch wenn er sich nicht dafür hatte, es offen zuzugeben, aber ihm lief es bei diesem Gedanken doch kalt den Rücken herunter.

Nach seiner Beurteilung schien das die beiden älteren Leute nicht extrem zu beunruhigen und ihre Bemühungen, den Kindern ihr Fehlverhalten vor Augen zu führen hielt sich, milde ausgedrückt, in Grenzen.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s

„Ist nun der Haarschneidetrend ausgebrochen?" fragte Fred, als er sah, dass Emma, die sich neben Laura hinsetzte, auch ihre Haare geschnitten hatte, in etwa der selben Länge, wie Laura. Da sie aber blondes und sehr glattes Haar hatte, sah es doch ganz anders aus.

„Lang stand dir besser," meinte George, kurz nachdem Hermine Laura versichert hatte, dass ihr die neue Frisur gut stehe. Hermine fand das eher taktlos von George. Aber taktvoll zu sein, war nicht unbedingt die größte Stärke von Fred und George.

George erntete für seinen Kommentar einen bösen Blick von Emma, obwohl er es eigentlich noch freundlich gesagt hatte.

„Und sie waren auf dem Bahnhof noch da?" fragte Laura und sah sich besorgt um.

„Die Haare?" fragte Fred und rümpfte die Nase. Laura schnitt eine Grimasse.

„Nein, natürlich nicht die Haare! Ich meine natürlich Harry und Ron. Du hast doch eben gesagt, dass sie mit in den Bahnhof hinein gekommen seien. Danach habt ihr sie nicht mehr gesehen, richtig?"

Laura war etwas besorgt. Das war doch recht sonderbar.

„Ich weiß doch nicht," sagte Fred. „Wir hatten es eilig."

„Wir haben nicht wirklich auf sie geachtet, sind ja nicht ihre Babysitter, die ihre Händchen halten und ihre Nasen putzen müssen, oder?" neckte George.

Laura streckte ihm die Zunge raus. Es nervte sie, dass sich die größeren Jungen überhaupt keine Sorgen um Harry und Ron zu machen schienen. Sie alberten mit ihrem Freund Lee Jordan rum und scherten sich nicht um die vermissten Jungen.

Hermine sah sich suchend um und sah auch besorgt aus. Die letzten Schüler betraten die große Halle, die erfüllt war mit Reden und Gelächter.

„Vielleicht ist ihnen etwas zugestoßen. Du weißt doch, die Warnung," flüsterte sie zu Hermine, der sie die Geschichte mit Dobby geschrieben hatte.

„Wenn da doch etwas dran ist, und sie jemand entführt hat?" Laura sah, dass Emma ihnen einen etwas eifersüchtigen Blick zuwarf, wahrscheinlich, weil sie nicht in diese Unterhaltung einbezogen wurde.

„Vielleicht sollten wir die Lehrer benachrichtigen," meinte Hermine. Laura nickte und flüsterte: „Ich sags meinem Dad."

s s s

Als sich alle gesetzt hatten, waren Harry und Ron immer noch nicht da. Ob ihr Dad sie finden würde? Professor Dumbledore gebot Ruhe und die Tür ging auf und die neuen Erstklässler mit aufgeregten, erwartungsvollen Gesichtern traten zum Teil etwas zögerlich ein, andere schritten mutig voran. Laura sah Ginny ziemlich weit hinten die Halle betreten.

Sie wusste noch genau, wie unsicher sie sich gefühlt hatte, an ihrem ersten Tag. Sie hatte das alles gar nicht wirklich glauben können. In der Erwartung, dass jederzeit jemand rufen würde 'Rein gefallen!' hatte sie staunend das Schloss betreten.

Dass das alles wirklich echt war und es diese Welt der Zauberer tatsächlich gab, hatte sie erst nach den ersten Schulstunden wirklich richtig glauben können.

Natürlich waren da als Kind diese seltsamen Dinge vorgefallen, aber dass das wirklich Magie war, hätte sie nicht gedacht.

Lauras Augen verengten sich, als ihre Augen über die jüngeren Kinder wanderten.

Sie musterte die Jungen und Mädchen genau und stellte etwas enttäuscht fest, dass die ja gar nicht so winzig klein waren, wie Fred und George gesagt hatten.

Viele waren jedenfalls nicht kleiner als sie selbst, musste sie sich selber zugestehen.

Als das erste Mädchen nach Gryffindor eingeteilt worden war von dem Hut, musste sie aber wieder an ihre beiden vermissten Freunde denken. Ob die anderen sie im Zug nur nicht gesehen hatten, oder ob sie wirklich gar nicht im Hogwartsexpress gewesen waren?

Vielleicht hatte ihr Dad sie nun gefunden. Mit etwas schlechtem Gewissen fragte sie sich, was ihr Vater wohl zu den Jungen sagen würde, wenn sie nur etwas verspätet waren oder von etwas aufgehalten worden waren. Dann würden die Jungen wegen ihr in Schwierigkeiten sein.

Aber, wenn ihnen nun doch etwas zugestoßen war? Sie hatte bestimmt richtig gehandelt und Hermine hatte ja auch gesagt, sie sollten einen Lehrer benachrichtigen.

Laura spähte zur großen Tür, aber kein Harry und kein Ron huschte hinein.

s s s s s s

Sofort wurde es mücksenstill, als Severus den Gemeinschaftsraum seiner Slytherins betrat. Die Schüler seines Hauses wussten genau, wie der Hase lief und begegneten ihrem strengen Hauslehrer mit sehr viel Respekt.

Sie wussten genau, dass er sehr korrekt war und meistens fair, aber auch sehr unbeugsam und knallhart, wenn sie sich nicht so benahmen, wie er sich das vorstellte. Es gab selten jemand, der sich traute, seine Authorität auch nur Ansatzweise anzuzweifeln. Und wenn, dann immer nur einmal und nie wieder.

Es hieß, dass es mal jemand gewagt haben sollte und dass der dann die ganze Nacht Toiletten und Gänge geputzt hatte. Snape habe sich auch nach Stunden nicht erweichen lassen, als besagter Übeltäter weinend seine Untat bereut hatte.

Niemand wusste allerdings, wer dieser Jemand gewesen war, die älteren Schüler waren sich nicht mal sicher, ob es ihn überhaupt je gegeben hatte. Aber sie wussten, dass Snape nicht das geringste Übertreten der von ihm gesteckten Linien und Regeln duldete und sehr streng gegen auch kleine Vergehen vorging.

Die jüngeren Schüler lernten das immer sehr schnell von den älteren.

Die Vertrauensschüler hatten eine recht große Verantwortung den jüngeren gegenüber. Sie mussten dafür gerade stehen, wenn etwas nicht klappte und sie hatten auch die Macht, kleinere Strafen zu verteilen.

Jeden Tag ging Snape selber in die Räume seiner Slytherins um nach dem Rechten zu sehen und er war zufrieden, wie gut alles klappte.

Natürlich waren die Kinder nicht immer so lammfromm, wie in der Zeit, in der er seinen Kontrollgang machte, aber immer waren alle rechtzeitig bettfertig und das Licht war zur vorgeschriebenen Zeit aus.

Nun stand er vor den neuen Erstklässlern und er würde auch ihnen klar die Regeln durchgeben. Sie würden sehr schnell lernen, dass sie diesen widerspruchslos Folge zu leisten hatten. Er war immer noch verärgert, wegen Harry und dem jüngsten Weasley-Jungen, wofür seine Slytherins zwar nichts konnten, aber seine Gemütslage zu spüren schienen, denn sie sahen ihn besonders lämmchenhaft an.

Wahrscheinlich waren auch wieder einige darunter, die von Heimweh geplagt wurden. Deshalb teilte er immer einem jüngeren Kind ein Größeres zu, das dann sein Ansprechpartner sein würde und speziell für dieses Kind da war. Das hatte sich sehr bewährt in den letzten Jahren.

Severus bedauerte es, dass in dem Haus, in welchem seine Tochter während der meisten Zeit in der Schule wohnt, praktisch gar keine Regeln gesteckt wurden. Minerva war der Ansicht, dass es die Selbstverantwortung der Kinder fördern würde. Vielleicht, dachte Snape, aber die jüngeren Kinder brauchten seiner Meinung nach noch die Führung der Erwachsenen und Regeln, an die sie sich halten mussten.

Immer wieder gab es müde Kinder in seinen Klassen und sie stammten nicht aus seinem Haus.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s

Der Schulalltag nahm wieder seinen Lauf und die Kinder bekamen viele Hausaufgaben. Laura hatte aber immer so viel anderes zu tun, als Hausaufgaben zu erledigen.

Nun war auch Ginny in der Schule, worauf sich Laura sehr gefreut hatte. Aber das Mädchen war ungewöhnlich ruhig, fand Laura. Vielleicht hatte sie ja etwas Heimweh?

Laura ging mit Ron und Harry zur nächsten Schulstunde durch die steinernen Gänge des alten Schlosses, an einer Ritterrüstung vorbei, die sie freundlich grüßte.

Die Kinder grüßten zurück und drehten sich dann erstaunt um, als die Rüstung anfing zu zittern und klappern.

„Ohhh, die fliegenden Ritter!" jammerte die Rüstung gespielt ängstlich und Gelächter war zu hören.

Fred und George kamen hinter dem Ritter hervor und lachten, wegen der fragenden Gesichter, die die jüngeren Kinder machten.

Laura verdrehte die Augen, als Fred sich ihr und Ron,der im der Mitte ging, einhakte und George sich zwischen Ron und Harry drängte und sich auch ihre Arme fasste. Zusammen gingen sie , trotz Rons bösem Blick weiter und Fred lachte: "Oh Ronnielein, ich kann mich immer noch nicht erholen, von deiner Superidee, mit dem Auto zur Schule zu fliegen. Hätte glatt von uns sein können!"

„Richtig stolz sind wir auf dich!" fügte George hinzu. „Aber einfach ein Wunder, dass du nur einen Heuler bekommen hast von Mum. Wir wären bestimmt viel schlimmer bestraft worden! Viel schlimmer," jammerte er theatralisch, schniefte gespielt und begann theatralisch zu weinen.

Laura lachte über das Schauspiel des größeren Jungen. „Och du armes, ungerecht behandeltes Schätzchen," foppte sie zuckersüß und gab ihm den mitleidigsten Blick, den sie zu Stande brachte.

„He! Und was ist mit mir? Ich brauche auch ein paar seelische Streicheleinheiten!" reklamierte Fred entsetzt.

„Ach herrje, natürlich bist du genau so arm und misshandelt," sagte Laura sehr mitleidig. „Wo ihr beiden ja immer so unschuldige Lämmlein seid, die kein Wässerchen trüben könnten," lachte sie.

Harry lachte und Fred sah zu ihm hinunter. „Und was ist eigentlich mit dir? Ich hoffe, du hast den Flug genossen, obwohl Ron natürlich ein lausiger Pilot ist."

Ron versuchte verärgert, den Bruder abzuschütteln. Der hatte sich aber gut untergehakt bei ihm. „Na na, nicht so missgünstig, Bruderherz? Hab ja auch nichts dafür, dass ich der beste Pilot bin weit und breit!" Fred schwellte stolz die Brust.

„Haut ab!" rief Ron, der die Nase voll hatte von den Zwillingen und ihren Späßen und George sagte: „Komm, wir zischen ab! Müssen sowieso hier durch."

Ron verdrehte die Augen, war aber stolz, dass er die Brüder hatte vertreiben können. „Und das muss ich die ganzen Ferien erleben!" klönte er und verdrehte die Augen.

„War Remus sehr sauer?" fragte nun Laura an Harry gerichtet. Der Vorfall war schon zwei Tage her, aber sie hatte noch nicht die richtige Gelegenheit gehabt, danach zu fragen.

Harry sah sie an und druckste etwas herum. „Er war glaub ich ziemlich besorgt gewesen," gab er kleinlaut zu, aber schon huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht. „Er war aber froh, dass mir nichts passiert war." Harry war so erleichtert gewesen, als Remus ihn in den Arm genommen hatte, nachdem er ihn ziemlich ausgeschimpft hatte. Er hatte ihm auch versprechen müssen, nie mehr so einen Unsinn zu machen. Er solle immer einen Lehrer oder ihn benachrichtigen, wenn etwas wäre. Harry hatte die Sorge in den Augen des Mannes gesehen und es hatte ihm sehr Leid getan, dass er Remus so verängstigt hatte.

Laura wusste, dass sie wohl mit einem ziemlich schmerzenden Hintern den Abend beendet hätte, wenn sie einen solchen Stunt gewagt hätte.

Sie hatte den beiden Jungs natürlich nicht gesagt, dass _sie_ Snape darauf aufmerksam gemacht hatte, dass die Beiden fehlten. Aber sie hatte sich wirklich gesorgt um die Freunde und hoffte, dass sie es nicht rausfinden würden, dass sie die Vermisstenanzeige aufgegeben hatte..

„Ich glaub, Fred steht auf dich," sagte Ron zu dem schwarzhaarigen Mädchen neben sich und kratzte sich an der Nase, auf der die Sommersprossen sich im Sommer vermehrt zu haben schienen.

„Der schaut dich immer so an, als möchte er dich im nächsten Moment fressen." Ron sah zufrieden, wie Laura ihn ungläubig ansah. Es war ihm aufgefallen, dass Fred Lauras Namen ziemlich oft erwähnt hatte in den Ferien. Auch waren ihm die Blicke nicht entgangen, mit denen Fred das Mädchen ansah, wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte.

„Der wird wohl nur zu wenig zu Essen bekommen," witzelte sie. Sie verbarg ihre Verlegenheit.

Konnte es sein, dass sie einem so viel größeren Jungen gefiel? fragte sie sich erstaunt. Nein!

Sie hatte schon das Gefühl, dass die Jungs sie gut mochten, aber... in sie konnte man sich doch nicht verlieben, sie war ja noch viel zu jung!

Natürlich schmeichelte es ihr, andererseits war es ihr etwas unangenehm. Sie würde von nun an darauf achten, ob Fred ihr 'hungrige' Blicke zuwarf.

Ron zuckte die Schultern und Emma kam auf die Drei zu.

„Hier bist du!" fragte sie etwas vorwurfsvoll und trat neben Laura. Irgendwie war Emma in letzter Zeit recht anhänglich, fand Laura. Sie mochte das nicht besonders.

S s s s s s s s s s

Amélie saß am Weiher, im Garten ihrer Großeltern und fischte mit einem Stock etwas Algen aus dem Wasser.

In letzter Zeit verstand sie die Welt nicht mehr. Wieso bloß dachte sie immer wieder über eine Möglichkeit nach, Severus und Laura zu sehen?

Wieso ertappte sie sich, wie sie gedankenverloren vor dem Spiegel stand und sich fragte, ob sie Snape wohl gefiel. Auf was für einen Typ Frauen er wohl stand?

Und dass sie plötzlich Zaubertrankmagazine durchstöberte, obwohl sie das früher nie getan hatte?

Sie sah ihr Spiegelbild im Wasser an und sagte: „Amélie, du spinnst!"

„Selbsterkenntnis ist der beste Weg zur Besserung!" hörte sie die bekannte Stimme ihres Großvaters hinter sich.

Sie drehte sich um und der ältere Mann lächelte sie an und zwinkerte.

Amélie lächelte auch, wenn auch etwas verlegen. Sie liebte ihren Großvater sehr und hatte wahrscheinlich noch die bessere Beziehung zu ihm, als zu ihrem eigenen Vater.

„Manchmal muss man nicht zu viel überlegen, mein Kind. Vertraue auf dein Herz." Er lächelte nochmals und ging dann zurück ins Haus.

Amélie stand mit gerunzelter Stirn da und sah ihm nach. So einen Kommentar hatte sie noch nie von ihm bekommen. Und was hatte er damit gemeint?

Sie sah zu Boden und lächelte. Natürlich wusste sie, was er damit gemeint hatte.

S s s

Weit weg vom Haus der Ludwigs saß Severus an seinem Schreibtisch und korrigierte die Hausaufgaben der Drittklässler.

Das war ja noch erstaunlich annehmbar, heute. Er legte das letzte Heft zur Seite. Morgen hatte er zum ersten Mal die neuen Nervensägen.

Laura hatte sich noch nicht sehr viel blicken lassen hier unten. Es war schon etwas sehr ruhig, nachdem er nun Laura so viel um sich gehabt hatte, in den Ferien. Sie nur im Unterricht und bei den Mahlzeiten zu sehen gefiel ihm auf Dauer nicht

Er wollte hören, was sie zu erzählen hatte und er wollte sehen, ob sie im Unterricht überall gut folgen konnte und ihre Hausaufgaben korrekt erledigte.

Natürlich musste er ihr auch Eigenverantwortung übergeben, aber sie brauchte doch noch Kontrolle, um nicht zu nachlässig zu werden.

Das war auch etwas, was sie früher bei ihren Verwandten nicht gekannt hatte. Er vermutete, dass sie wohl häufig ihre Hausaufgaben nicht erledigt hatte, denn sie hatte mal erwähnt, dass sie viel hatte Nachsitzen müssen.

Nun wehte eben ein anderer Wind und er würde dafür sorgen, dass sie ihre Arbeiten zuverlässig erledigte. Schon manches Mal hatte sie etwas wiederholen müssen, weil sie geschlampt hatte, was hin und wieder zu einem kleineren Drama geführt hatte. Er schüttelte den Kopf, als er daran dachte, wie dramatisierend seine Tochter sein konnte und wie sehr sie sich bedauern konnte in solchen Momenten.

Er stand auf und rieb sich mit der Hand über den Nacken.

Edward hatte ihm eine Notiz geschrieben, ob er noch Elixamin-Wurzelpulver habe. Severus wusste genau, dass er noch etwas davon hatte, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob dieses noch gut war, da er es so selten brauchte. Er fragte sich, was sein Kollege brauen wollte. Dieses Pulver wurde nur in einigen wenigen Tränken verwendet.

Es fiel ihm sowieso auf, dass Edward in letzter Zeit plötzlich so viele seltenere Tränke braute und ihn um Zutaten fragte. Aber ihm konnte es recht sein, wenn er dafür hin und wieder seine Enkelin als Botengängerin schickte.

Ob Amélie wohl im Moment in den Armen dieses Muggel lag? War sie überhaupt noch mit ihm zusammen? Er hatte den Eindruck gehabt, dass es in dieser Beziehung etwas kriselte, aber er konnte ja wohl schlecht fragen.

Er öffnete die Bürotür und schritt den halbdunklen Gang hinunter. Er musste noch einige Substanzen aus seinem Lagerraum holen, die er morgen für die Erstklässler brauchte und dann würde er gleich wegen des Pulvers schauen.

Als er den engen Raum betreten hatte, blieben Severus' Augen an dem kleinen Kästchen, wo seine stärkeren Tränke verstaut waren hängen, das etwas offen stand. Snapes Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen.

Das Kästchen war sonst verschlossen! Er schritt darauf zu und öffnete es. Er sah sofort, welcher Trank fehlte.

Er wusste sehr genau, dass er noch ein Fläschchen von diesem Trank hatte, da er ihn gebraucht hatte, als Harry von Voldemort angegriffen worden war. Er war sich ganz sicher, den Trank wieder in dieses Kästchen geschlossen zu haben. Er hatte ihn auch, bei den Vorbereitungen für den Unterricht gesehen, als er einen anderen Trank aus dem Kästchen genommen hatte.

Severus war viel zu korrekt, als dass er das Kästchen offen stehen gelassen hätte. Aber welcher Langfinger konnte es gewagt haben, hier hinein einzudringen? Außer ihm hatte niemand hier Zutritt. Er überlegte, wer an dem Trank eventuell Interesse haben könnte. Es war ein sehr potenter Trank, aber er diente hauptsächlich der Behebung magischer Verletzungen und Beschädigungen gewisser Körperstellen durch Magie.

Er würde es Albus sagen müssen.

S s s s s s s

„Du hast es gut, dass dein Vater dir immer etwas Süßes schickt," sagte Laura und nahm sich einen der Schokofrösche, die auf Emmas Bett verstreut lagen.

Emma nickte. Sie teilte ihre Leckereien immer mit Laura. Sie wunderte sich, dass Laura so viel Süßes verdrücken konnte und doch nicht dicker wurde. An Laura sahen alle Kleider immer so süß aus und sie wäre auch gerne so zierlich.

„Wollen wir nachher noch ein Spiel spielen?" fragte Emma.

Laura schüttelte den Kopf und rümpfte die Nase. "Muss noch Hausaufgaben erledigen. Mein Dad kontrolliert das dann am Freitag."

Die Tür ging auf und Hermine steckte den Kopf hinein. Sie warf eine bunte Tasche auf Lauras Bett.

„Die hat mir Harry gegeben, du hattest sie noch in seinem Koffer," sagte sie und blickte kurz auf die Schokolade auf Emmas Bett. Sie fand es nicht die beste Idee, dass Emma so viel Süßes aß, wenn sie ja schon nicht gerade zu wenig auf den Rippen hatte und für die Zähne war es ja auch nicht gesund. Aber sie mischte sich nicht ein, da es sie ja nichts anging.

„Wir wollten doch noch den Aufsatz für Pflanzenkunde zusammen schreiben," sagte sie an Laura gerichtet.

Diese nickte und stand auf. „Ja. Danke für die Frösche, Emma, kommst du auch?"

Emma schüttelte den Kopf, denn sie hatte es schon erledigt, was sie jetzt etwas bedauerte. Laura winkte der Freundin, die immer noch auf ihrem Bett vor den Schokofröschen saß, kurz zu und ging dann mit Hermine zur Tür hinaus. Die beiden Mädchen sahen nicht, welch ärgerlichen Blick Emma ihnen nach warf.

S s s s s s s

Der blonde Schönling redete und lächelte und redete und lächelte... Laura ärgerte sich über die verliebten und begeisterten Blicke, mit welchen die meisten Mädchen den Lehrer bewunderten.

Millicent Bulstrode schien wie Laura der Minderheit anzugehören, denn sie schien nicht verzaubert zu sein von dem weißzähnigen Lächeln, das er unaufhörlich zu ihnen blitzen ließ. Das machte sie Laura nun doch ein klein wenig sympatisch. Wenn es auch das einzige war, was Millicent sympatisch machte.

Sogar Hermine und Emma schienen die rosa Brille aufgesetzt zu haben, was Laura wirklich erstaunte.

Wie konnte man so einen alten Mann nur toll finden? Und dann noch einen, der sich selber so unglaublich schön fand?

Klar, Hermine musste ihn ja fast bewundern, schließlich war der Mann nicht nur schön, sondern auch noch Lehrer.

Laura kritzelte, eher gelangweilt, in ihr Heft. Die Heldentaten, von denen Lockhart erzählte, waren an und für sich schon spannend, aber er erzählte so selbstgefällig und lobte seinen Mut und seine Unerschrockenheit mit jedem zweiten Satz. Das nervte nicht nur Laura, sondern auch die Jungs, die neben ihr saßen. Sie machten immer wieder lustige Kommentare, zu dem, was der blonde Mann erzählte und Laura konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen. Sie hielt sich die Nase zu um nicht los zu prusten.

Dass jemand nicht an seinen Lippen hing, gefiel dem Lehrer nicht und er sah sie verärgert, eventuell auch etwas beleidigt an. Das Mädchen schien sich lustig zu machen über ihn!

„Miss... wie ist nochmals ihr Name?" fragte er und Laura tippte auf ihr Namensschild, welches sie vor ein paar Minuten erst hatten vor sich hin stellen müssen. Sie war immer noch bemüht, sich im Griff zu haben und nicht laut zu lachen.

„Miss Smethurst, wahrscheinlich kennen Sie die Geschichte von mir und den Wichteln schon," sagte er, denn er wusste, dass wohl die meisten Mädchen seine Bücher schon verschlungen hatten.

Bei diesem unerhörten Gör bezweifelte er das eher, aber man durfte sich ja nichts anmerken lassen.

„Wenn Sie sich artig benehmen, gebe ich Ihnen nachher gern ein persönliches Autogramm, meine Liebe, aber jetzt sollten sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit nur auf das richten, was ich hier unter diesem Tuch habe. Er lächelte ein, wie er dachte, gewinnendes Lächeln.

Einige Mädchen gaben ihr eifersüchtige Blicke, dass der Lehrer Laura persönlich angesprochen hatte. Diese nervte sich aber nun noch mehr über den Lackaffen. Wie konnte er es wagen, sie wie ein Kleinkind anzusprechen. 'Wenn Sie sich artig benehmen'. Pah! Idiot!

Laura antwortete automatisch: "Ich will gar kein Autogramm!" worauf sie alle Jungen der Klasse fragend ansahen und die meisten Mädchen sie ansahen, als habe sie eine Schraube locker.

Lockhart blinzelte verwirrt und tat dann so, als hätte er den Kommentar nicht gehört oder nicht verstanden.

Mit einer eleganten Bewegung zupfte er das Tuch von einem Käfig mit lauter kleinen, blauen Wichteln drin. Alle lachten, bis Lockhard die Wichtel frei ließ und diese wie wild gewordene Wespen im Schulzimmer umher flogen und ein riesiges Durcheinander veranstalteten. Alle flüchteten, samt Lockart, der Hermine, Harry und Ron den Auftrag erteilte, die kleinen nervösen Bösewichte einzusammeln.

S s s s s s s s s

„Ich möchte um eure Aufmerksamkeit bitten!" sagte der Schulleiter laut und deutlich und die Kinder, die sich zum Mittagessen an ihre Tische gesetzt hatten, waren beinahe sofort still. Es kam nicht täglich vor, dass der Schulleiter etwas zu sagen hatte, das alle Schüler anging.

„Leider ist aus den Vorräten von Professor Snape ein Zaubertrank verschwunden. Ich möchte euch darauf aufmerksam machen, dass es sich um einen ziemlich starken Trank handelt, der in den Händen von Schülern nichts zu suchen hat.

Falls jemand von euch Schülern etwas über das Verschwinden des Trankes weiß, möchte ich denjenigen bitten, sich umgehend mit einem der Professoren oder mir in Verbindung zu setzen. Vielen Dank für eure Aufmerksamkeit."

Die Schüler sahen sich fragend an und hier und da wurde etwas gemurmelt. Dumbledore setzte sich und das Essen erschien, worauf sofort das Klimpern von Besteck zu hören war und das Durcheinandergerede von Kindern und Jugendlichen.

Severus hatte einige der Gesichter, die aufmerksam auf den Schulleiter gerichtet gewesen waren, studiert, um irgendein Zeichen darin zu finden.

Unter seinen Verdächtigen Nummer eins sah sein geübtes Auge keine schuldbewussten Mienen. Seltsam, dachte er.

Eigentlich hatte er ganz klar die Weasley-Zwillinge im Verdacht gehabt. Sie hatten letztes Jahr Laura angestiftet, um ihnen die Marpleessenz Nr. 25 zu beschaffen, für ihre unsinnigen Experimente und Kreationen. Aber sie hatten weder rote Ohren, noch standen ihre Sommersprossen deutlicher hervor als sonst. Auch ihre Augen sahen neugierig, aber entspannt aus. Na vielleicht hatten die Weasley-Zwillinge auch nur gelernt, ihre Nervosität besser zu verbergen. Diese zwei waren schon Spezialfälle.

Laura machte auch ein unschuldiges Gesicht. Und von seinen Slytherins hatte er niemand im Verdacht.

Er musterte weiterhin die essenden Kinder. Wieder einmal wurde ihm bewusst, dass seine Strenge und seine Regeln sich lohnten, dachte Severus zufrieden, als er sah, dass es seine Slythrins waren, die weitaus am zivilisiertesten aßen. An anderen Tischen gab es Kinder, die eher wie Tiere aßen, die normalerweise auf dem Bauernhof zu Hause waren. Er rümpfte angewidert die Nase, als er sah, wie Ron ein Spiegelei in den Mund drückte, welches auf seinen Teller tropfte.

Er sah, dass Laura mit Emma diskutierte. Sie sah nicht sehr glücklich aus dabei. Was bei den jungen Kindern immer alles abging, war der reinste Wahnsinn. Die hatten schon die grössten Diskussionen, wie er manchmal beim Vorbeigehen hörte.

Er würde schon rausfinden, wer den Trank gestohlen hatte. Er war wirklich neugierig, ob sich der Missetäter melden würde. Er machte sich ein wenig Sorgen, dass der Trank missbraucht werden könnte.

„Was sagt ihr inneres Auge, Sibyll. Sie wissen bestimmt, wer den Trank gestohlen hat," sagte Severus zu der zwei Stühle weiter sitzenden Lehrerin für Wahrsagen.

Professor Trelawny ließ sich nicht anmerken, ob sie den höhnischen Ton des Kollegen registriert hatte oder nicht. Sie sah ihn durch ihre dicken Brillengläser geistesabwesend an.

„Natürlich weiß ich es, aber ich darf das Schicksal nicht beeinflussen, mein lieber Severus. Der Schuldige muss die Gelegenheit haben, sich zu stellen. Es plagen ihn schon die Gewissensbisse," sagte sie in rauchigem Ton.

„Ja klar," erwiderte der leise und verdrehte die Augen. Schade, dass er kein von Gewissensbissen geplagtes Gesicht aus den Reihen der Schüler zu sich aufblicken sah.

S s s

„Iss doch etwas von diesem Kuchen," meinte Emma und wollte Laura eben ein zweites Stück Zitronenkuchen in den Teller legen.

„Ich kann selber nehmen, wenn ich will," sagte diese etwas genervt. „Mein Dad mag es nicht, wenn ich zu viel Süßes esse. Der schielt sowieso schon die ganze Zeit hier runter."

Hermine, die die Szene beobachtet hatte, runzelte die Stirn. Sie sagte nichts dazu, sondern drehte sich zu den Weasley Zwillingen.

„Ich hoffe nur, ihr seid das nicht gewesen," sagte sie an Fred und George gerichtet. „Ihr würdet Punkte verlieren für unser Haus," fügte sie streng hinzu.

Fred lachte und sah seinen Bruder vielsagend an. „Uiii Hermine hat gesprochen!" neckte der rothaarige Junge.

„Das wären ja nicht die Ersten, die wir für unser Haus verlieren würden," sagte nun sein Ebenbild. "Aber sei beruhigt, Herminchen, wir waren es ausnahmsweise mal nicht." Nein, so waghalsig waren nicht mal die Weasley Superzwillinge.

Hermine machte ein saures Gesicht und Ginny, die eben noch ein kleines Buch vor der Nase gehabt hatte, tröstete sie. „Hör nur nicht hin."

Hermine lächelte das Mädchen an. Ginny schien beinahe so lese- und schreibfreudig zu sein, wie sie selbst.

„Was liest du denn da eigentlich immer?" fragte sie, aber bekam keine Antwort von dem kleineren Mädchen.

Stattdessen hörte sie, wie Laura und Emma über Lockhart diskutierten.

„Der ist so von sich selbst überzeugt," sagte Laura und bekam dafür die Zustimmung der männlichen Kameraden am Tisch und böse Blicke der weiblichen. Was Hermine aber ein wenig erstaunte, war, dass nun Emma, die den hübschen Lehrer doch auch so angehimmelt hatte, jetzt auch gegen ihn redete.

„Genau!" sagte sie und sah Laura zustimmend an. "Der meint wohl, er sei der Schönste mit seinen blonden Schmalzlocken."

Laura schien das auch zu wundern, dachte Hermine, denn auch sie gab der blonden Freundin einen erstaunten Blick. Diese genoss aber gerade das zustimmende Gemurmel der Jungs und merkte es nicht, dass sie von Laura und Hermine fragend angesehen wurde.

S s s s s s s s s

Severus wartete gespannt auf den Besuch von Edward. Eigentlich hoffte er, dass Amélie kommen würde. Sie hatte ihn noch nie besucht, hier in Hogwarts. Das letzte Mal, als er sie gesehen hatte, war an seinem nachgeholten Geburtstagsfest gewesen und da hatte er nicht wirklich gut mit ihr reden können. Es war eben nicht dasselbe, wenn noch andere Leute dabei waren.

„Guten Abend, Severus," sagte plötzlich eine Stimme aus dem Kamin. Severus drehte sich sofort um und sah den älteren Mann aus den Kamin treten.

„Guten Tag, Edward," sagte er höflich. Edward entging der leicht enttäuschte Gesichtsausdruck des Freundes nicht.

Er lächelte in sich hinein. Ja, das war schon gut so, dachte er.

„Isch nehme an, sie 'atten noch von diese Elixamin-Pülwer , Severus?" fragte er und lächelte.

„Ja, sicher, Edward. Ich hätte Sie ansonsten umgehend informiert," antwortete Snape und schritt zum Tisch, wo er das Glas bereit gestellt hatte. Er hatte extra etwas vorgearbeitet, damit er etwas Zeit hatte, heute Abend, falls Amélie gekommen wäre.

Nun bot er dem Mann ein Glas Wein an, obwohl er nicht besonders große Lust empfand, längere Gespräche mit dem Kollegen zu führen.

Doch der Franzose lehnte dankend ab. „Isch möchte 'eute Abend noch den Trank ansetzen, Severus. Falls Sie am Freitag Abend Zeit 'aben, möchte isch Sie gerne zu uns nach 'ause einladen. Isch möchte gerne noch etwa besprechen, mit Ihnen." Er machte eine kurze Pause und lächelte wieder in sich hinein."Amélie wird bestimmt gerne ihre berühmte Specialité kochen, Massalé."

Severus' Laune hob sich schlagartig, ohne dass er das jedoch zeigte. Er überlegte einen Moment und nahm dann dankend an.

Er hoffte im Stillen, dass Massalé keine gekochten Froschschenkel waren.

„Also, bis dann, Severus, vielen Dank," sagte Edward in seinem Akzent und trat wieder in den Kamin.

Als der französische Zaubererkollege verschwunden war, lächelte Snape. Er würde die Gelegenheit, Amélie zu sehen bestimmt ergreifen.

Sie war ihm in den letzten Wochen immer wieder im Kopf herum gegeistert, was ihn erst befremdet, dann beunruhigt hatte, aber inzwischen stritt er es wenigstens sich selber gegenüber nicht mehr ab, dass Amélie das gewisse Etwas hatte, das ihn anzog. Sie war so locker und doch intelligent und an vielen Dingen interessiert.

Er würde diesmal Laura zu Hause lassen. Beim letzten Besuch hatte sie sich die ganze Zeit an ihn geklammert gehabt und das wäre wahrscheinlich diesmal nicht anders, zumal sie nicht die besten Erinnerungen an den letzten Besuch bei den Ludwigs hatte.

Freitag war zwar Familienabend, aber wegen einem mal würde das wohl nichts schaden. Im Gegenteil. Laura war bestimmt froh, den Abend mit ihren Freunden zu verbringen, die sie so lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Sie würde ihn bestimmt nicht vermissen.

Als er sich gerade ein Glas Wein einschenkte, züngelten die Flammen im Kamin nochmal grün.

Edwards Kopf erschien und er sagte entschuldigend:" Oh, Severus, isch Schussel. Isch 'abe vergessen, dass wir am Freitag zu eine Geburdsdagfest müssen."

Severus' Laune sank wie ein tonnenschwerer Stein an den tiefsten Meeresgrund.

„Aber isch bin sischer, dass Amélie trotzdem gerne für Sie die Massalé kochen würde. Also, nischts für ungut, Severus," sagte er eilig und Snape nickte nur kurz.

Dann war Edward verschwunden und Snape stand vor dem Kamin und hätte mitsamt seiner nun im Eiltempo steigenden Laune in die Luft springen können, was er natürlich nie getan hätte.

Nein, er würde Laura ganz bestimmt nicht mitnehmen, diesmal.

S s s s s s s

„_Wohin_ ist Großvater gegangen?" fragte Amélie nochmals ungläubig nach, als ihr die Großmutter erzählte, dass der Großvater etwas bei Snape holen gegangen war.

Amélie, die gerade vom Arbeiten gekommen war, rumorte der Magen, als sie das hörte. Seit Tagen hatte sie sich den Kopf zermartert, wie sie Snape wieder sehen konnte. Sie hatte nach einer plausiblen Erklärung gesucht in Hogwarts aufzutauchen. Sie hatte sich überlegt, wo sie ihn sehen würde, ob er am Wochenende in Hogsmeade sein würde. Ihr war nichts Schlaues eingefallen und es sollte ja auch nicht so inszeniert aussehen. Sie wollte sich ja nicht lächerlich machen.

Und nun war ihr Großvater in Hogwarts um etwas zu holen! Bei Severus! In diesem Moment!

Am liebsten wäre sie in den Floh gestanden und auch nach Hogwarts gefloht, aber was sollte es schon so Dringendes geben, das sie ihrem Großvater nicht auch nachher noch sagen konnte.

Wie ein Tiger lief sie im Garten hin und her und wartete, bis ihr Großvater nach Hause kam. Das gabs doch einfach nicht. _Sie _hätte ja das verdammte Ding, was immer es war, holen können. _Sie!_ Wieso musste auch _er_ das machen, wenn_ sie_ hätte nach Hogwarts gehen können?

Es war zum Haareraufen, dachte sie verzweifelt. Es kam ihr vor wie eine Ewigkeit, bis sie das Zischen im Kamin hörte, das ihr verriet, dass der Großvater nach Hause gekommen war.

Sie lief schnell ins Haus, wo sie sofort auf den älteren Mann zutrat. Der lächelte und legte einen Arm um sie. Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, die nun ziemlich rosa und warm war.

„Hallo, mein Schatz," sagte er fröhlich.

Er ging mit ihr in den Garten und sie fragte so beiläufig, wie sie es irgendwie zu Stande brachte: "Wo warst du denn, Grandpapa?"

Edward hätte laut rauslachen können, ab dem Theater, das ihm die junge Frau vorspielte. Natürlich wusste sie sehr genau, wo er gewesen war. Aber er wollte sie etwas zappeln lassen. Das machte ihm irgendwie Spaß.

„Ich war bei meinem Kollegen, Severus Snape. Du erinnerst dich doch an ihn?" fragte er unschuldig und in seinen Augen blitzte der Schalk.

Amélie sah ihn vielsagend an und lächelte. „Ach, Grandpapa, veralbere mich nicht," klöhnte sie.

„Er kommt am Freitag Abend hierher zum Essen," sagte er und setzte sich auf eine Bank, die vor dem Weiher stand. Amélie horchte auf. Er kam hierher? Er kam _hierher_!

Amélie setzte sich auch, allerdings nur auf die vorderste Kannte. Sie sah ihren Großvater erwartungsvoll an. „Am Freitag?" fragte sie erfreut nach und konnte ihre zappeligen Beine kaum ruhig halten. Ihr Herz machte einen Hüpfer. Am Feitag würde sie ihn also sehen, dachte sie hocherfreut. Die Verabredung mit ihrer Freundin würde sie sofort absagen.

„Ja, wir sind dann leider nicht da," sagte er gespielt bedauernd. „Aber ich habe ihm gesagt, dass du bestimmt trotzdem gerne für ihn kochst. Deine Spezialität, Massalé." Er lächelte und Amélie sah ihn entsetzt an.

„Aber Grandpa, ich hab doch keine Spezialität, ich kann doch gar nicht kochen!" schrie sie beinahe und ihre Augen waren so groß und erschrocken, dass er lachen musste.

„Dann wird es höchste Zeit, dass du es lernst," witzelte er und küsste die nun ganz bleiche Amélie nochmals auf die Wange.

„Grandpapa!" sagte sie entsetzt. „Du bist so... ein Schlitzohr!" lächelte sie und lehnte sich an die Schulter des graumelierten Mannes. Er legte den Arm um sie und genoss den Augenblick. Das hatte er geschickt eingefädelt, dachte er erfreut.

„Da kommen ja ganz neue Seiten von dir zum Vorschein," lächelte Amélie. Sie würde Kochbücher durchwühlen müssen und Massalé auf verschiedenste Arten kochen, bis es wirklich perfekt war.

Ihr Großvater war wirklich ein bemerkenswerter Mann, dachte sie glücklich.

S s s s s s s s

Laura war auf dem Weg zu ihrem Vater in den Kerker. Fred und George, die noch schnell einen Abstecher in die Küche machen wollten, begleiteten sie.

„Huiii, Die Karottenköpfe und die Schwarzwurzel!" kreischte plötzlich eine Stimme. Die Kinder mussten sich nicht mal umdrehen, um zu wissen, wem sie gehörte.

„Zisch ab, sonst rufe ich den blutigen Baron, huiii, der wird dir dann Beine machen!" foppte George den Poltergeist, der auf den Schultern einer Ritterrüstung saß und alle Schüler, die vorbei gingen, neckte. Leider waren nur noch sehr wenige Schüler auf den Gängen unterwegs, da es schon nach halb Acht war. Da kamen ihm die Drei gerade recht.

„Ach, wie mutig!" hörten sie schon wieder eine Stimme. Malfoy war mit seinen beiden Kumpanen Goyle und Crabbe die Treppe hinauf gekommen. Die großen vierschrotigen Jungen standen links und rechts des hellen, eher schmächtigen Draco, der besonders mickerig aussah, neben seinen massigen Begleitern.

„Wie heldenhaft, diesen alten Trick anzuwenden," feixte er. „Und so einfallsreich!"

Laura trat einen Schritt vor. Klar machten ihr die beiden großen Jungen neben Malfoy Eindruck. Klar zeigte sie das nicht. In Wirklichkeit war sie sehr froh, dass sie die Zwillinge im Rücken hatte.

„Ach, du musst deinen Mund aber besonders weit aufreissen. Wie heldenhaft und mutig ist es denn, mit zwei Gorillas als Leibwächter herum zu laufen. Du machst ja keinen einzigen Schritt ohne die Beiden," sagte sie herausfordernd und tönte viel mutiger, als sie war.

Goyle wollte sich die kleine Göre vorknöpfen, denn auch er hatte die Beleidigung geschnallt.

Pevees jubelte Beifall und motivierte die beiden breiten Muskelpackete, Hackfleisch aus den frechen Kindern zu machen, worauf Goyle die Faust ballte.

Mit einer Hand hielt ihn Malfoy jedoch zurück. „Ist es nicht wert, sich für diese kleine Kröte Ärger einzuhandeln."

"Buuu!" rief Pevees mit abwärts gerichteten Daumen. Niemand schenkte ihm Beachtung.

„Gut dressierte Gorillas!" sagte Laura zu Fred, der nun neben ihr stand. Die Zwillinge lachten. Ihnen machten die Muskeln der beiden Jungen keine Angst. Die hatten um so weniger Grips, und zaubern konnten sie auch etwa so gut wie eine Schnecke stepptanzen konnte.

„Wenigstens sind sie nicht in jahrhunderte alte Kleider von ihrem Urururgroßonkel gekleidet," sagte Malfoy abwertend und sah sie Zwillinge an. Laura hörte sofort, dass es ihm auch so ging wie ihr. Auch er gab sich mutiger, als er war.

„Gebt es ihm!" schrie der Poltergeist, der kurzspitz die Loyalität gegenüber den langweiligen Slytherins gekanzelt hatte und nun die Zwillinge anfeuerte. „Lasst das nicht auf euch sitzen! Ihr habt Stolz!"

Fred und George ließen sich aber nicht provozieren. Fred lächelte: "Ach du armer Malfoy, ich weiß schon, dass du nicht so überaus dumm bist, wie du aussiehst, das könnte keiner überleben."

„Es gibt nämlich sowas wie einen Mindest IQ, damit man Lebensfähig ist," hängte George ein. Sie lachten und Malfoy bekam eine gesunde Farbe in seinem sonst so blassen Gesicht.

Pevees kicherte und gluckste. Das war ganz nach seinem Geschmack. Noch eine kleine Rangelei wäre perfekt.

Die 'Gorillas' an Malfoys Seite schienen dem Gespräch nicht gefolgt zu sein, denn sie blickten nur dümmlich in die Gegend. Wieso diese beiden nach Slytherin eingeteilt worden waren, hatte sich Laura schon öfters gefragt. Man sagte doch Slytherins eine gewisse Gerissenheit und Schlauheit nach. Also wenn diese beiden schlau waren...

Die Zähne von Malfoy knirschten so laut, dass es alle hören konnten. „Wart nur, bis ich dir mal alleine begegne, Schwarzwurzel," zischte er zwischen den Zähnen durch.

„Das wird schwierig. Ohne deinen Begleitschutz traust du dich ja nicht aus deinem Gemeinschaftsraum," sagte sie lässig und Fred und George lachten wieder. Genau wie Pevees.

Malfoy rauschte ab, dicht gefolgt von Crabbe und Goyle, die etwas enttäuscht aussahen. Sie hätten wohl gerne ihre Fäuste gebraucht. Aber Malfoy schien immerhin schlau genug zu sein, dass er sich nicht auf eine größere Auseinandersetzung mit den älteren Schülern einließ, sehr zu Pevees Bedauern.

„Unglaublich, wie jeder Raum an Schönheit gewinnt, wenn die ihn verlassen," lachte Fred.

„Wir begleiten dich wohl besser," fügte er hinzu, woraufhin George die Augen verdrehte. Laura war aber ziemlich froh darüber.

„Wieso hinkst du?" fragte Fred das Mädchen. Sie sah zu ihm auf und erklärte, dass sie sich den Zehen gestoßen habe. Sie versuchte normal zu gehen.

S s s s s

Natürlich erzählte Laura ihrem Dad nichts von dem unangenehmen Zusammentreffen mit Malfoy. Sie hätte für nichts garantieren können, wenn Malfoy es darauf angelegt hätte, noch mehr Ärger zu machen. Wenn sie keine Verstärkung dabei gehabt hätte, hätte er seine Gorillas vielleicht nicht zurück gehalten. Sie wusste, dass sie auch nicht gerade dem Ärger aus dem Weg gegangen war, wie sie es ihrem Vater versprochen hatte.

„Dad, mein Zehennagel ist eingerissen," sagte Laura während sie die Socke, die sie bei den Zehen gefasst hatte, etwas umständlich vom Fuß zog.

Snape räumte eben die Aufsätze auf, die er korrigiert hatte. Er sah zu seiner Tochter hinüber. Natürlich fand er es immer schön, wenn sie ihn hier besuchte. Aber er fand auch, dass sie in ihrem eigenen Gemeinschaftsraum schlafen sollte, mit einigen Ausnahmen.

„Bin ich gut, Dad?" fragte Laura und Snape hob eine Augenbraue, während er zu ihr hinüber schritt.

„Weil du es geschafft hast, deinen Zehennagel einzureissen?" fragte er amüsiert.

Laura sah von ihrem Zehen, den sie auf dem Sofa sitzend begutachtete, zu ihrem Vater auf. „Nein! Natürlich im Aufsatz!"

Snape setzte sich vor sie auf das Sofa und sah sich den Fuß an. „Das wirst du morgen erfahren. Genau wie alle anderen Schüler auch, Miss Smethurst."

Sie stöhnte und zuckte gleich darauf etwas zurück, da ihr Vater die Zehe berührt hatte, die ziemlich schmerzte. Laura hatte sehr dunkle, sonnengebräunte Füße, da sie die meiste Zeit ohne Schuhe unterwegs gewesen war im Sommer. Aber Snape fiel auch auf, dass seine eigenen Hände viel gebräunter waren als sonst. Wahrscheinlich hatte er noch nie so viel Zeit draußen verbracht wie dieses Jahr!

Der Nagel von Lauras großer Zehe war etwa in der Mitte von der Seite her recht tief eingerissen. „Wie hast du das fertig gebracht?" fragte Snape, während er seinen Zauberstab darauf richtete.

„Ich war genervt und hab in eine Wand gekickt," gab Laura leise zu. Snapes Augen huschten kurz vom Zehen zu ihr auf und er sah sie vielsagend an und sie lächelte beschämt. Dann tipte er leicht mit dem Zauberstab auf den Nagel und schon war dieser wieder heil.

Lauras Gesicht erhellte sich sofort, als hätte sie noch nie etwas Derartiges gesehen und dankte ihrem Dad. Sie zog sich die Socke wieder über.

Snape sah sie nun forschend an. „Du weißt nichts von dem Trank, oder?" fragte er sie.

Laura schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Dad," sagte sie und hielt seinem Blick stand.

„Dann komm, ich bringe dich zurück in den Gryffindorturm," sagte er. Enttäuscht ging Laura ihrem Vater hinterher. Hier fühlte sie sich einfach am wohlsten.

Er wusste noch nicht, dass seine Tochter am nächsten Abend schon wieder vor seiner Tür stehen und ihn bitten würde, hier schlafen zu dürfen.

TBC...

Würde mich riesig freuen, wenn ihr einen kurzen Kommentar hinterlassen würdet...


	3. Chapter 3

Betagelesen von scientific ida. Danke vielmals dafür!

Allen viel Spass beim nächsten Kapie, Gruss Sally

s s s s

Severus lag in seinem Bett und seine Gefühle drehten wilde Runden in seinem Kopf. Er dachte an Lily, an Amélie und an andere Frauen. Die flüchtigen Liebschaften, die er gehabt hatte. Und auch an Ellen. Wild spukten sie alle durch seinen Kopf.

Er dachte daran, wie sehr er Lily geliebt hatte. Er hatte gespürt, dass Lily ihn auch sehr gerne gemocht hatte, aber geliebt hatte sie ihn sicherlich nicht. Er hatte sie trotzdem geliebt, vielleicht sogar vergöttert. Als er dann gemerkt hatte, dass sich Potter für seine Lily interessiert hatte, war in ihm eine unglaubliche Unruhe gewesen. Er war richtig nervös geworden und verzweifelt. Vor allem, als er dann auch gesehen hatte, dass Lily diesem Gockel gewisse Blicke geschenkt hatte.

Er hatte Potter deswegen schon nicht gemocht und war unglaublich eifersüchtig gewesen. Später hatte er ihn sogar richtig gehend gehasst. Nicht nur, dass er sich so unwiderstehlich gefunden hatte und damit scheinbar sogar Lily beeindruckt hatte, nein, er und Black hatten ihm das Leben in Hogwarts zur Hölle gemacht.

Er bereute zutiefst, dass er, damals, als Potter ihn so gedemütigt hatte, seine Wut an Lily ausgelassen und sie 'Schlammblut' genannt hatte. Er hatte sich diesen kleinen Augenblick der absoluten Wut und Scham nicht im Griff gehabt, und dadurch hatte er so viel leiden müssen.

Jahrelang hatte ihn das schreckliche Gefühl geplagt, das ihn erfüllt hatte, als Lily sich von ihm abgewandt hatte. Es war einfach unglaublich zermürbend gewesen und als sie dann auch noch umgebracht worden war und er sich dafür auch die Mitschuld gegeben hatte, war es um so schlimmer geworden.

Wenn er nun an Amélie dachte, kam er sich vor, als verrate er damit die Erinnerung an Lily. Sie war die einzige Frau gewesen, die er je geliebt hatte.

Aber er hatte sich im letzten Jahr von den Erinnerungen distanziert. Nicht bewusst. Er hatte gar keine Zeit gehabt, seit er Laura hatte, sich in seinen Schuldgefühlen und Erinnerungen zu suhlen. Die Bitterkeit, die diese Gedanken immer in ihm hervor gerufen hatten, hatte er größtenteils ablegen können. Bei der Erinnerung daran fragte er sich auch, ob er es nicht manchmal sogar irgendwie genossen hatte, hier unten den finsteren Gedanken nachzuhängen und sich in seinen seelezerfressenden Gefühlen zu wälzen. Irgendwie jämmerlich, dachte er. Jetzt, da er so viel vor sich sah, das sein Leben zukünftig mehr als lebenswert machte, wirkten diese düsteren Zeiten so unwahr.

Es war wirklich an der Zeit, das Kapitel abzuschließen obwohl er die Schuldgefühle nicht komplett abstreifen konnte.

Ganz sicher würde er Lily nie vergessen, das war klar, aber hatte er nicht auch das Recht, nun wieder ein glückliches Leben zu führen? Hatte er nicht genug gebüßt, für seine Fehler?

Und wäre es, wenn man es bedachte, nicht auch möglich gewesen, dass Lily ihm hätte vergeben können? Er hatte an dem Tag etwas Schlimmes gesagt, aber hätte sie - als seine gute Freundin - nicht wissen müssen, dass die Beleidigung eigentlich nicht gegen sie gerichtet gewesen war und aus Verzweiflung gesprochen worden war? Er konnte seine schrecklich verletzenden Worte nicht entschuldigen, aber ihrer Freundschaft zuliebe, hätte Lily versuchen können, ihm irgendwann zu verzeihen. Er hoffte, dass sie es wenigstens jetzt tat und es wunderte ihn, dass er die Sache nun das erste Mal aus einer anderen Perspektive sah.

Lily hatte nicht ihn sondern James Potter geliebt. Nun durfte er sein Herz auch wieder öffnen. Nicht nur für sein Kind.

Ach, diese Frauen machten einen doch noch ganz durcheinander! Auch die Kleinen!

Laura war kurz vor neun Uhr bei ihm vor der Tür gestanden. Sie wolle hier schlafen, hatte sie gesagt, da sie ihn so vermisse. Er hatte ziemlich geschimpft mit ihr, da sie um diese Zeit noch auf den Gängen war. Um acht Uhr mussten alle Schüler im Gemeinschaftsraum sein, ohne Ausnahme. Außerdem war sie erst gestern Abend bei ihm aufgekreuzt, wegen der Zehennagelgeschichte.

Er hatte sie dann aber schlussendlich hier schlafen lassen, da sie ihn so flehentlich angesehen hatte und gejammert hatte, sie vermisse ihn so sehr und wolle unbedingt hier schlafen, sogar wenn sie eine Strafe bekommen würde. Also äußerst unbedingt und dringend!

Es war immer noch seltsam für ihn, dass ihn jemand vermisste. Obwohl Laura hier bestimmt früher ins Bett musste und keine Freunde hier unten waren, kam sie häufig hierher zu ihm um in ihrem Zuhause zu schlafen, wie sie es immer nannte.

Das freute und schmeichelte Snape insgeheim, denn es zeigte ihm, wie wohl sie sich hier fühlte. Sie brauchte diese Geborgenheit scheinbar mehr als den Spaß mit ihren Kameraden.

Natürlich sollte sie aber, wie die anderen Schüler auch, in ihrem Schlafsaal schlafen. Aber er fand, dass es ja nicht nur Nachteile haben sollte, wenn man seinen Vater in der Schule hatte, also erlaubte er es ab und zu. Normalerweise schlief sie an Freitagen immer hier. Und vielleicht war es eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie das nicht mehr wollte, dachte er. Auch er vermisste das Kind unter der Woche, wenn er Laura nur so selten sah.

So! Nun würde er eben noch etwas lesen, wenn diese Frauen ihn ja nicht schlafen ließen! dachte Severus und tastete nach dem alten Tränkebuch, das ihm ein Kollege geschickt hatte. Mit der anderen Hand drückte er den Lichtschalter und setzte sich mit einem Seufzer im Bett auf.

S s s s s s s s s

Laura sah an sich hinunter und wusste genau, was sie sehen würde. Sie würde wieder diesen seltsamen Umhang tragen. Sie spürte den kalten Regen den Rücken hinunter rinnen. Es schauderte ihr. Sie blickte neben sich, wo die streng aussehende Frau stand, wie sie von den früheren Träumen wusste.

Sie sah das Kleid der Frau an, mit dem weinroten Saum und den weißen Rüschen. Sie berührte es und die Frau sah kühl zu ihr hinunter.

Laura brauchte sich nicht umzusehen, um zu wissen, dass die großen Steine in einem Kreis um sie und die paar anderen Leute herum standen. Was konnte das alles bedeuten? Wieso träumte sie das bloß?

Sie hörte den Schlag, der Axt auf Stein. Und dann war da wieder der Keramiktopf, der herumgereicht wurde und sie selber wurde ausgelassen. Die Leute streuten der Reihe nach etwas Erde in das dunkle Loch, das vor ihren Füßen war. Das Grab. Wessen Grab das wohl war, dachte Laura und wieder schauderte es ihr. Ja, sie spürte auch, wie sie schlotterte.

Dann schritt die dunkle Gestalt mit der Kapuze ans Grab. In der Hand das tropfende Ding. Laura sah genauer hin. Sie erkannte im Mondschein nicht genau was es war, aber es sah irgendwie eklig aus. Die dunkle Flüssigkeit, die Spuren auf der Hand des Mannes hinterließ, erinnerte Laura an Blut. Irgendwie wie in einem Horrorfilm, dachte sie.

Der Kapuzenmann warf es ins Grab und sprach etwas in einer seltsamen Sprache.

Laura spürte, dass jemand in dem Grab lag, dem sie Aufwiedersehen sagen wollte. Sie wollte auch Erde hinein werfen und sie fand es unmöglich, dass sie einfach so übergangen worden war.

Sie fuhr sich über das Gesicht, da ihr der Regen in die Augen rann. Laura erschrak. Sie fühlte sich so anders an. Sie wollte sich über den Kopf fahren mit der Hand, aber die Hand gehorchte ihr nicht.

Angst kroch in ihr hoch. Sie wollte hier weg. Wo war ihr Dad, der nach ihr rief und sie weckte?

Sie sah wieder zu der Frau hin. Die Frau bekreuzigte sich und sah dann wieder ins Grab. Sie schien zu merken, dass Laura sie ansah, denn ihr Kopf wandte sich ihr zu. Ihre kühlen Augen sahen sie scharf an.

Laura fragte sich, ob es der Frau lieber gewesen wäre, wenn sie in dem Grab gelegen hätte. Ein schrecklicher Gedanke, aber die Frau neben ihr war keine nette, liebende Person, auch wenn sie so gottesfürchtig und grossmütig tat. Nein, ihre Mutter hatte ihr noch nie etwas vormachen können. Sie hatte ihr hartes, gefühlsloses Gesicht immer lesen können.

Laura schrie laut. Sie würde einfach schreien, bis sich aus diesem elenden Traum aufwachen würde.

Und sie schrie, bis sie ihr Bett roch und im Halbdunkeln erkannte, dass sie in ihrem Zimmer war. Hier, Zuhause bei ihrem Dad. Obwohl sie erleichtert war, dass sie nicht mehr in diesem Traum war, weinte sie.

Als ihr Vater das Zimmer betrat, saß Laura schluchzend auf ihrem Bett. Ihr Gesicht in den Händen verborgen saß sie da und weinte.

Ihre Mutter? dachte Laura schluchzend. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie da geträumt hatte.

Die Gefühle im Traum hatten sich so echt angefühlt. Wie konnte sie nur so schlecht von der Frau denken, die im Traum ja ihre Mutter war? Sie hatte das Gefühl gehabt, als kenne sie die Frau, obwohl sie genau wusste, dass sie sie in echt noch nie gesehen hatte.

Ihre Mutter war doch tot und so eine Mutter hatte sie ganz sicher nicht! Wieso sie auf die Idee gekommen war, dass diese unsympatische Frau ihre Mutter sei, wusste sie nicht. Aber sie war sich sicher gewesen, dass es so war. Oder war das vielleicht eine Stiefmutter, in ihrer Zukunft? Das konnte doch nicht etwa eine Zukunftsvision gewesen sein, oder?

Laura zitterte. Sie wollte diesen komischen Traum nicht mehr träumen. Nicht, wenn diese Frau ihre Mutter war.

Snape sah stirnrunzelnd zu Laura hinunter. Er fragte sie, ob sie schlecht geträumt hatte, bekam aber keine Antwort.

Laura schmeckte die Tränen, die sich hinter ihren Händen sammelten und ihren Weg zu Lauras Lippen suchten. Es war beruhigend, sie zu schmecken, so salzig, so normal.

Severus zog ihr die Hände vom Gesicht weg und beugte sich etwas hinunter. „Laura!" sagte er ernst.

„Sieh mich an!" befahl er, als sie einfach weiter weinte.

Er zog sie an den Armen hoch, sodass sie auf dem Bett stand.

Ihre Handgelenke ließ er los und fasste sie an den Oberarmen und schüttelte sie sanft. Laura hatte die Hände sofort wieder vors Gesicht genommen, als ihr Vater den Griff gewechselt hatte.

Snape sah sie etwas ratlos an.

Er murmelte etwas und das Licht, welches vorhin nur den Gang beleuchtet ging auch im Zimmer an. Er sah wie Jimmy, die sich in einem Körbchen auf Lauras Nachttisch zusammengerollt hatte, ihr Näschen hinaus streckte und schnupperte.

Laura schluchzte und er schüttelte sie nochmals leicht.

„Was ist?" fragte er etwas sanfter, obwohl er ungeduldig wurde.

Zwar hatte sie ihn aus den Grübelein über Frauen geholt, worüber er nicht unglücklich war, denn das Buch hatte das nicht geschafft, aber seine Tochter so aufgelöst zu sehen wegen eines Traumes, besorgte ihn etwas.

Aber Laura schluckte nur schwer und schniefte, sagte aber nichts.

Plötzlich klammerte sie sich an ihren Vater und dessen Arme legten sich automatisch um sie. Er spürte Lauras kleinen, schmalen Körper unter seinen Händen zittern und es schüttelte sie immer ein wenig, wenn sie schluchzte.

Zwei drei Minuten standen sie so da und Snape klopfte ihr sanft auf den Rücken, während er seine Ungeduld in Schach hielt. Lauras Griff lockerte sich nicht. Sie hatte das Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge verborgen und schniefte, allerdings nicht mehr so herzzerreißend.

Sie gehörte hier her. Das war die Wirklichkeit! Das war ihr Dad! Sie fuhr sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht, welches sich in ihrem Traum so seltsam fremd angefühlt hatte. Oder war sie nur älter gewesen? Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, um diesen Gedanken los zu werden. So eine Zukunft wollte sie nicht!

Snape griff nach ihren Armen und wollte sie von sich weg ziehen, um mit ihr zu reden, aber sie klammerte sich nur noch mehr an ihn.

Es wurde ihm zu blöde, einfach so da zu stehen und nicht weiter zu kommen, außerdem wurde seine Geduld beängstigend dünn. Kurzerhand hob er sie hoch und trug sie ins Wohnzimmer.

Wie eine Klette klebte sie an ihrem Vater.

Als er mit einem kleinen Schwänker seines Zauberstabes ein schwaches Licht angezündet hatte, löste er mit einer Hand die Umklammerung ihrer Beine um seinen Körper und setzte sich mit ihr auf einen Stuhl, den er leicht vom Tisch weg zog.

Er verdrehte die Augen. Dieses Kind war zwölf in Merlins Namen! Benahmen sich alle Zwölfjährigen so? Ob sie sich auch wie ein Kleinkind an ihn geklammert und tragen lassen hätte, wenn ihre Freunde das mitbekommen hätten?

Was für einen schrecklichen Traum musste sie geträumt haben, dass sie so aufgewühlt war?

Laura nuschelte etwas in Snapes schwarzen Schlafanzug.

„Könntest du dich etwas klarer ausdrücken, Laura. Sieh mich bitte an, damit ich wenigstens Lippenlesen kann."

Lauras Gesicht tauchte aus seinem warmen Pyjama auf. Sie rieb sich die nassen Augen und lächelte, wegen Snapes Kommentar.

„Ich... hatte wieder... diesen seltsamen Traum," schniefte sie. Sie wollte das Schniefen abstellen, aber das ging leider nicht auf Knopfdruck.

„Was für ein Traum?" fragte Snape erstaunt. Sie hatte ihm in letzter Zeit nichts von einem Traum erzählt.

Laura blinzelte ihn mit nassen Wimpern an und fuhr sich mit der Hand unter der Nase durch. Sie richtete sich etwas auf.

„Der Traum vom Steinkreis," sagte sie leise und schnäuzte sich dann die Nase in ein Taschentuch, welches ihr Vater plötzlich in der Hand hielt. Einen Moment lang dachte sie daran, dass sie sich ja wie ein Baby benahm, schob ihre Bedenken dann aber sofort bei Seite.

„Und von dieser unheimlichen Frau, die im Traum meine Mutter ist und von dem Grab und dem Kapuzenmann und der Erde in dem Topf und der Flötenmusik..." Laura schniefte nochmals, aber ihr Atem schien sich zu beruhigen.

Snape versuchte sich etwas zusammen zu reimen, aus dem, was er gehört hatte, wurde aber nicht schlau daraus.

„Du hast den Traum also schon einmal geträumt?" fragte er und sah sie forschend an. Laura nickte und lehnte den Kopf an Snapes Brust. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich ziemlich müde. Sie wollte aber nicht mehr weiter träumen!

„Darf ich zu dir ins Bett?" fragte sie flehentlich, obwohl das wohl auch ein bisschen babyhaft war, wenn man zu seinen Eltern ins Bett stieg. Aber das wusste ja niemand und wer weiß, was ihre Freunde und Freundinnen so alles taten zu Hause, wenn es niemand sah. Sie stellte sich die ganze Weasley Familie in einem Bett aufgestapelt vor, das unter dem Gewicht des ganzen Clans knarrte und dann zusammen brach.

Snape atmete tief aus. Er würde sie morgen nochmals nach dem Traum fragen.

„Zehn Minuten," sagte er knapp. Laura entspannte sich spürbar. "Danke Dad," flüsterte sie und er grummelte nur etwas.

An der Hand führte sie ihr Dad in sein Zimmer, wo sie sich sofort glücklich unter seine Decke kuschelte.

Ihr Blick fiel auf seinen Nachttisch, wo die Fotos seiner Liebsten standen.

Diese Fotos nahm er immer mit von Zuhause zu diesem Zuhause in Hogwarts und umgekehrt. Sie blinzelte, als sie ein Foto mehr dort sah.

Es war ein Foto, welches ihr Großvater, der Vater ihrer Mum, ihr gegeben hatte, bei ihrem Besuch am Anfang der Sommerferien. Es zeigte Klein-Laura und ihre Mum, Ellen. Ellen lachte und hielt die etwa zweijährige Laura auf dem Arm.

Laura wurde es ganz warm im Bauch.

Ihr war klar, dass ihr Dad ihre Mum nie geliebt hatte, das hatte er Laura klar gesagt. Aber er wird sie zumindest sehr gemocht haben, dass er ein Foto von ihr aufstellte, dachte sie glücklich. Vielleicht hatte er es auch ein bisschen für sie, Laura, getan.

Sie lag da und sah auf das Bild.

Severus nahm das alte Tränkebuch zur Hand, welches ihn eigentlich sehr interessierte, von dem er aber noch keinen richtigen Satz gelesen hatte. Er sah aber nicht auf die aufgeschlagene Seite des gelblichen Papiers, sondern beobachtete Laura still. Sie liebte ihre Mutter sehr und wahrscheinlich vermisste sie sie auch manchmal.

Ein stechendes Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus, als er seine Tochter sah, wie sie ihre Hand ausstreckte und mit den Fingern sanft über das Bild ihrer Mutter strich.

Er wusste, dass Laura ihn so sehr liebte, wie er sie_. Er_ war jetzt der wichtigste Mensch in Lauras Leben.

Jetzt noch, dachte er dann sogleich bitter. Bald würden irgendwelche Männergeschichten beginnen. Sein Hals fühlte sich plötzlich seltsam eng an bei diesen Gedanken und sein Blut schien etwas schneller zu fließen.

Er schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst. Über seine Gefühle.

Er konnte doch wohl nicht eifersüchtig sein auf Lauras tote Mutter, die Lauras Herz mit ihm teilte. Er konnte nicht eifersüchtig sein, auf Männer, denen in ein paar Jahren Lauras Liebe und ihre Gedanken gehören würde.

Laura drehte sich um und lächelte ihn an. Sie kuschelte sich nah an ihn und schloss zufrieden die Augen. „Das waren die aller wunderschönsten Ferien, Dad," murmelte sie im Halbschlaf.

Sie lächelte, als sie daran dachte, dass Filch sie am Abend erwischt hatte, als sie heimlich durchs Schloss geflitzt war, zu den Kerkern und das um beinahe neun Uhr abends!

Sie war fast in ihn hinein gerannt. Sie hatte ein Donnerwetter erwartet und eine Bestrafung, aber stattdessen hatte er, zu ihrem großen Erstaunen sie nur angesehen. Dann hatte er Miss Norris gerufen, die Laura anblinzelte mit ihren gelben Augen und ihr um die Beine strich. Er hatte sich einfach umgedreht, als hätte er Laura nicht auf frischer Tat ertappt, als wäre er ihr gar nicht begegnet und war verschwunden.

Laura hatte ihm hinterher gesehen und etwas verwirrt die Nase gerümpft. Natürlich wusste sie, dass er ihr dankbar war, dass sie seine geliebte Katze gerettet hatte, aber dass sie so glimpflich davon kommen würde, hätte sie nicht gedacht. Wenn man es genau nahm, wäre ja Miss Norris auch nicht in die missliche Lage gekommen, mit dem dreiköpfigen Hund, wenn sie und ihre Freunde nicht dort hinein gegangen wären.

Mit geschlossenen Augen lag sie an ihren Vater geschmiegt da und genoss seine Nähe, während sie ins Traumland glitt, welches ihr nun freundlicher gesinnt war.

Severus setzte an diesem Abend wohl das erste Mal, seit Laura ihn kannte, nicht durch, was er gesagte hatte. Er schickte sie nicht nach zehn Minuten in ihr Bett.

Er genoss das schlafende Kind neben sich in seinem Bett. Etwas wehmütig sah er sie an. Ihre langen, schwarzen Wimpern. Ihre sanften, unbändigen Locken die auf der Seite noch feucht waren von ihren Tränen. Er sah, wie geborgen sie sich fühlte. Wie sie regelmäßig atmete und ihr Arm entspannt über seinem Bauch lag.

Bald würde sie erwachsen sein. Jetzt gehörte sie noch ihm. Es war nur so ein kleiner, so ein viel zu kurzer Augenblick, in dem sie ihm gehörte. Er wollte ihn genießen.

S s s s s s s s s

„Wir werden sehen, Severus," sagte Dumbledore mit leichter Stimme. Sie hatten sich entschlossen, der Sache mit dem verschwundenen Zaubertrank auf den Grund zu gehen, während die Schüler im Unterricht waren. Pomona Sprout, die auch eine freie Stunde hatte, begleitete den Schulleiter und den Zaubertrankprofessor.

„Also, ich kann nicht verstehen, wieso ein Schüler so einen gefährlichen Trank stehlen sollte," sagte Pomona und schüttelte ihren lockigen Kopf.

„Es gibt so manches, was ich bei diesen Schülern nicht immer verstehe, glauben Sie mir, Pomona," sagte Snape schneidend.

Die drei Zauberer standen in der Eingangshalle und waren gespannt, wohin sie ihre Zauberstab führen würde.

Snape hatte es zwar nicht direkt ausgesprochen, aber es war ziemlich klar, dass er die Weasleys im Verdacht hatte. Es hatte noch nie jemand so häufig und penetrant versucht, an seine Tränke und Zutaten ran zu kommen, wie diese beiden rothaarigen Flegel.

Zu seiner Genugtuung leitete sie Dumbledores Zauberstab tatsächlich Richtung Gryffindorturm.

Es war ein komplizierter Zauber, der einem Gegenstände, besonders Magische, zeigen sollte. Personen und nicht magische Gegenstände waren viel leichter zu orten, als Tränke.

Die drei stiegen die Treppen hinauf und durch das Portraitloch in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.

Ha! Natürlich die unmöglichen Zwillinge! dachte Snape. Nun würde der Schulleiter endlich sehen, dass man bei diesen Jungen mal härter durchgreifen musste. Zu lange schon hatten sie den Lehrern und auch dem Schulleiter selbst auf der Nase rum getanzt.

Severus blinzelte verwirrt, als nun der Zauberstab in Richtung Mädchenschlafsäle zeigte. Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich bemerkbar in seiner oberen Bauchgegend, das er aber geflissentlich ignorierte.

Er folgte Dumbledore und ließ sogar Professor Sprout den Vortritt, obwohl er doch sehr neugierig war, wohin der Zauberstab nun deuten würde. Er hoffte sehr, dass er noch eine Treppe hoch zeigen würde.

Aber der Zauberstab tat ihm den Gefallen nicht. Mit einer unerfreuten Grimasse folgte er Albus in das Zimmer der fünf Mädchen zu denen auch sein eigenes Kind gehörte. Als Snape nun die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, war Albus schon bei Laura Bett.

Severus konnte nun das seltsame, beschämende Gefühl nicht mehr ignorieren. Direkt auf Lauras karierte Tasche zeigte das verdammte Teil!

Snape sah Albus ungläubig an und griff sich dann rasch selber Lauras Tasche. Er stöberte darin und fand sofort, wonach sie suchten. Langsam zog er das Fläschchen aus der Tasche und sah es ziemlich ungläubig an.

Er wollte Dumbledore sagen, dass er sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen konnte, dass Laura das getan hatte. Er kannte sein Kind zu gut. Niemals hätte sie ihm so direkt ins Gesicht lügen können.

Er hatte ihr gestern Abend angesehen, dass sie nichts davon wusste. Laura war eine miserable Lügnerin.

Der Schulleiter kam ihm zuvor. Wie es häufig der Fall war, schien er Snapes Gedanken lesen zu können.

„Es ist nicht alles immer so, wie es scheint, meine Lieben," sagte er lächelnd. „Wir werden nach dem Mittagessen mit Laura reden."

Madam Sprout nickte nachdenklich.

S s s s s s s s

„Sie ist _meine_ Schülerin, Severus," beharrte Minerva. Sie sah, dass Snape zu aufgewühlt war. Es war doch etwas anderes, ob es sich um eine Schülerin oder eine Tochter handelte, dachte die ältere Frau, die zwar keine Kinder hatte, aber sich das gut vorstellen konnte und auch schon viel mit Eltern zu tun gehabt hatte in ihrer Laufbahn.

Severus grummelte unzufrieden und funkelte sie böse an. Als sie Laura schon einmal unschuldig verdächtigt hatte, war es nicht so gut raus gekommen, dachte er. Laura war damals ziemlich frech geworden zu ihrer Hauslehrerin, da diese ihr nicht geglaubt hatte. Allerdings waren die Beweise gegen Laura auch ziemlich eindeutig gewesen, musste er aber zugestehen. Damals hatte ein anderer Schüler mit Lauras Zauberstab einen hübschen Blumenstraus auf Quirells Turban gezaubert und es dann so aussehen lassen, als sei es Laura gewesen.

Er sah zu dem dunkelhaarigen Mädchen, das seine Tochter war. Sie saß am Tisch mit ihren Freunden, sah aber etwas weniger fröhlich als sonst. Er sah, dass ihre Freundin Emma beleidigt auf ihren Teller starrte. Die beiden Mädchen kriegten sich in letzter Zeit öfters in die Haare, dachte er stirnrunzelnd. Aber das war vielleicht normal, in diesem Alter. Da fingen wohl die ersten Zickenkriege an.

Er hatte sich den ganzen Morgen den Kopf zermartert, wie der Trank in Lauras Tasche hatte gelangen können.

Hatte Laura ihn doch geklaut? Vielleicht für jemand anderes? Oder hatte ihn ihr jemand untergejubelt?

Nun, als er Emmas Gesichtsausdruck sah, fragte er sich, ob sie es gewesen sein konnte. Hatten die Mädchen Streit und sie hatte sich rächen wollen? Aber nein! dachte er. Emma war nicht besonders mutig, obwohl sie in Gryffindor war. Oder etwa doch? Aus einem Grund musste sie ja in dieses Haus eingeteilt worden sein.

Obwohl er nicht wirklich wusste, wie Kinder, vor allem Mädchen, tickten, dachte er, dass sie wohl nicht so eine gemeine Aktion machen würde.

Nun er hoffte schwer, dass Laura wirklich unschuldig war, denn er hatte ihr schon einmal eine predigt gehalten, als sie für die Zwillinge die Marpleessenz hätte besorgen sollen.

S s s s s s s

Amélie nähte von Hand noch einen letzten Knopf an die Jacke, die sie für sich selbst genäht hatte.

Wenn das Wetter schön genug war, würde sie Morgen mit Snape draußen essen. Sie hatte dreimal Massalé gekocht und ihre Großmutter hatte sie etwas seltsam angesehen und sich gewundert über Amélies plötzliches Interesse am Kochen. Vor allem dass sie nur immer dasselbe kochen wollte, erstaunte sie.

Sie hatte aber ihre Rezeptbücher durchsucht und zusammen mit ihrer Enkelin die beste Massalé gekocht, die Amélie je gegessen hatte.

Die junge Frau war zufrieden und hatte der Großmutter überschwenglich gedankt für die Hilfe. Es musste nur morgen auch noch so gut gelingen.

Sie fragte sich, ob er Laura mitnehmen würde. Sie liebte das Kind, aber ein Abend mit Snape alleine wäre natürlich auch mal sehr grandios.

Es musste einfach ein gelungener Abend werden, dachte sie aufgeregt und begutachtete die moosgrüne Jacke. Ja, die sah wirklich super aus. Speziell! dachte die junge Frau zufrieden. Speziell war gut. Snape war auch speziell. Aber das war nichts seltenes in der Zaubererwelt.

Sie hatte sich in den letzten Wochen ernsthaft gefragt, was in sie gefahren war, dass sie immer wieder an den geheimsnisvollen, unnahbaren Mann denken musste. Ob er auch an sie dachte? fragte sie sich zum hundertvierundzwanzigsten Mal. Sie würde den Weinkeller ihres Großvaters durchstöbern heute Abend und sie musste heute etwas länger arbeiten, damit sie morgen genug Zeit haben würde, um alles vorzubereiten.

S s s

Severus sah seine Tochter mit strengem Blick an, denn er wusste, dass sie dem nicht standhalten würde, wenn sie nicht die Wahrheit sagte.

„Professor McGonagall hat mir berichtet, dass du nichts mit dem Diebstal zu tun hattest?" sagte er halb Frage halb Feststellung. Laura nickte und sah nicht weg.

„Weißt du, wie der Trank in deine Tasche gekommen ist?" fragte Snape und sah direkt in Lauras große Augen.

„Nein, ich habs McGonagall schon gesagt, keine Ahnung!" sagte Laura nun leicht genervt. Wieso musste sie alles hundert mal sagen?

Sie hatte es ja selbst nicht geglaubt, als ihre Hauslehrerin es ihr gesagt hatte. Sie hatte den Trank nicht gestohlen! Höchstens wenn sie schlafgewandelt wäre.

Sie hatte sich auf dem Weg vom Büro der Lehrerin den Kopf rauchig gedacht, wie die Flasche in ihre Tasche gekommen war.

Snapes Blick wurde noch etwas strenger als er leise aber deutlich mahnte: "_Professor_ McGonagall, Laura!"

„Ja ja," sagte sie etwas patzig. „Ich habe meine Lektion gelernt letztes Mal," versicherte sie ihrem Vater und dachte an die Begebenheit mit der Marpleessenz.

Snape hob eine Augenbraue und sah sie immer noch ernst an. „Das ist gut, denn glaub mir, die nächste Lektion darüber würdest du über meinem Knie lernen, junge Dame," sagte er. Er sah ihr an, dass sie ihm gerne die Zunge raus gestreckt hätte. Sie beherrschte sich aber knapp und nickte.

Sie widmete sich wieder ihrem Marmeladenbrot, dass sie heute besonders dick bestrichen hatte, was ihr einen tadelnden Blick von ihrem Dad eingebracht hatte.

Sie merkte, dass ihr Vater ihr glaubte, trotz der Mahnung die er eben ausgesprochen hatte und da sie dieses Gespräch während dem Abendessen führten, war es wohl auch nicht ganz so ernst, wie wenn sie in Schwierigkeiten wäre.

Er würde mit Dumbledore reden, dachte Snape. Irgendwie mussten sie raus finden, wer Laura das Fläschchen untergejubelt hatte und warum. Er nahm einen Schluck von seinem schwarzen Kaffee.

„Glaubst du, dass jemand dir das Fläschchen in die Tasche gesteckt hat?" fragte er vorsichtig. Er wollte kein Misstrauen gegenüber ihren Freunden wecken.

Laura überlegte einen Moment, während sie in ihrer Milch rührte, obwohl es nichts zu rühren gab, da es pure Milch war.

„Hab ich auch schon gedacht," gab sie zu. „Aber ich wüsste nicht wer. Außerdem war die Tasche bis... vorgestern, glaub ich, bei Harry." Sie war froh, dass sie nicht von ihrem Brot, welches sie vor ihrem Mund hielt, abgebissen hatte, denn in dem Moment wäre ihr der Bissen im Hals stecken geblieben.

Das Brot blieb unberührt vor ihrem Mund und ihre Augen verengten sich. Harry? fragte sie sich selbst und bemühte sich, sich ihre Vermutung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Snape hatte sich auch im Unterricht viel fairer verhalten, dem Freund gegenüber. Sie wollte nicht, dass ihr Dad schlecht von ihm dachte.

Und, ehrlich gesagt, konnte es auch kaum sein, dass Harry das gewesen war. Wozu auch?

Snape räusperte sich, als er in Lauras konfuses Gesicht sah und wechselte das Thema. Laura biss nun von ihrem dunklen Brot ab.

„Ich gehe morgen zu den Ludwigs. Unser Familienabend fällt aus und du darfst im Gryffindorturm bleiben," sagte er.

Wenn er einen Jubelschrei oder ein glückliches Gesicht seiner Tochter erwartet hatte, hatte er sich gründlich getäuscht.

Sie sah richtig enttäuscht aus. Sie nahm lustlos noch ein kleines Bisschen von ihrem Brot.

Hatte ihr Dad sie deshalb heute Abend hier unten zu Abend essen lassen, damit er sie morgen los war?

Ließ er sie hier, als eine Art Strafe, wegen der Sache mit den Fröschen bei ihrem letzten Besuch bei den Ludwigs, oder wieso wollte er sie nicht dabei haben? Sie wusste selber, dass sie bei diesen Gedanken wohl etwas übertrieb, denn das war ja schon einen Moment her, aber sie fühlte sich einfach irgendwie abgeschoben.

Amélie war schließlich auch ihre Freundin! Und die war bestimmt auch dort.

Sie seufzte. „O. K. Dad," sagte sie leise. „Kontrollierst du meine Hausaufgaben heute? Ich hab noch nicht alles gemacht und... meine Tasche ist auch oben im Turm."

Snape war erstaunt über das traurige Gesicht von Laura. Bedeuteten ihr diese Abende mit ihm so viel, dass sie dafür auf ihr Freunde verzichten wollte? Jetzt, wo sie viele davon so lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte?

„Ich kontrolliere sie am Samstag, Laura. Ich habe heute noch einiges zu erledigen." Er aß den letzten Bissen seines Brotes und sah zu, wie Laura lustlos an ihrem Brot rumkaute. Dieses Mädchen würde ihm wohl immer ein Rätsel bleiben, dachte er. Er genoss die Abende mit seiner Tochter sehr und es freute ihn, dass das auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Wenn das nur auch mit den Gefühlen Amélie gegenüber so sein würde, dachte er.

„Ist Amélie dann auch dort, bei den Ludwigs, meine ich?" fragte Laura und ihre Stimme tönte noch enttäuschter, als ihre Augen ihn ansahen.

Er räusperte sich. Natürlich würde er Laura nicht sagen, dass _nur_ Amélie da sein würde.

Er nickte und antwortete, während er seinen Teller abräumte: „Ja. Wenn du dein Brot nicht mehr essen willst, dann lass es, aber knabbere nicht wie eine Maus daran herum."

Laura legte das Brot in den Teller zurück und räumte diesen zusammen mit dem ihres Vaters in die Küche. Dort sah sie sich um und öffnete einen Küchenschrank. Sie horchte, ob ihr Vater, kam. Aber sie hörte nur das Rascheln der Zeitung, also war er mit Lesen beschäftigt.

Dort oben mussten die Süßigkeiten noch sein. Die Süßigkeiten, die dort seit etwa einem Jahr verstaut waren.

Sie hatte sie mit Harry in Hogsmeade geholt. Ob sie noch gut waren? Aber wahrscheinlich schon, denn es waren ja Zauberersüßigkeiten.

Sie hatte sie damals für Emma gekauft, weil sie die Freundin überredet hatte, mit ihr im See zu schwimmen und sie dafür in Schwierigkeiten geraten waren. Emma wäre auch beinahe abgeso... ehm ertrunken, dachte Laura und stand auf die Zehenspitzen um das süße Zeug zu sehen.

Und genau für diese wollte sie nun die Leckereien. Emma war so unglaublich anhänglich, seit sie wieder in Hogwarts waren. Laura hatte sie ein paarmal etwas grob angefahren deswegen und nun war Emma sauer auf sie.

Immerzu wollte sie Laura für sich beschlagnahmen und das mochte sie einfach nicht. Sie blickte Laura schon verärgert an, wenn sie nur mit jemand anderem redete.

Laura wollte aber wieder gut auskommen mit ihrer Freundin. Sie hatten es doch bis jetzt immer so gut gehabt zusammen.

Laura ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo ihr Vater auf dem Sofa saß. Eine Fackel brannte an der Wand und Laura wusste, dass das kein heißes Feuer war, sondern verzaubertes.

Sie stand etwas nervös vor ihren Dad und als dieser vom Tagespropheten auf sah, trat sie von einem Bein aufs andere. Sie wusste, dass das ein wenig ein heikles Thema war.

„Dad?" begann sie leise und gab ihm einen guten Dackelblick. „Darf ich bitte die Süßigkeiten?... Die, welche ich in Hogsmeade gekauft habe?"

Snape hob eine Augenbraue und Laura fuhr schnell fort, während sie nervös die Finger ineinander verhakte: "Nicht für mich, sondern für Emma. Wir hatten Streit und außerdem teilt sie mit mir immer ihre Süßigkeiten, die ihr Dad ihr schickt."

Sie machte eine kurze Pause und musterte sein Gesicht, welches nicht sehr willig blickte.

„Ich helf dir dafür auch mit... mit was du willst. Bitte Dad! Ich putze auch Kessel oder so. Wenns unbedingt sein muss," fügte sie noch schnell an, allerdings etwas leiser.

Snape überlegte einen Moment. „In nächster Zeit möchte ich den Dachboden zu Hause entrümpeln. Wenn du mir versprichst, mich dabei _tatkräftig_ zu unterstützen, dann kannst du etwas davon haben."

Er sah, wie sie zufrieden nickte. Das war doch mehr, als sie erwartet hatte.

„Was war das für ein Traum, Laura, den du gestern hattest?" wollte er wissen und deutete Laura, dass sie sich neben ihn setzen sollte.

Sie kniete sich seitlich neben ihren Vater und dieser hob wieder eine Augenbraue. Sie rutschte daraufhin auf ihren Hintern und lächelte verschmitzt. Ihr Vater tadelte sie immer wieder, dass sie sich richtig hinsetzten sollte, aber es war ihr viel bequemer, wenn sie sich einfach irgendwie aufs Sofa pflanzte.

Als sie nun aber wieder an den Traum dachte, wurde sie ernst. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und ließ sich die Szene durch den Kopf gehen.

„Es ist so ein komischer Traum, der sich irgendwie echt anfühlt," begann sie leise und zog die Beine an.

„Ich stehe neben so einer Frau. Sie hat schwarze Haare und ist sehr unfreundlich. Zu allem Übel ist sie auch noch meine Mutter. Es sind irgendwie ein paar Leute, die in einem Kreis aus großen Steinen stehen. Ein Grab ist auch da und... es ist Nacht," ergänzte sie. Es war schwierig, das zu beschreiben, was sie in dem Traum erlebte.

„Es ist immer wieder dasselbe. Immer stehe ich an diesem Grab. Ich glaube, es gehört jemandem, der mir nahe steht." Laura machte eine Pause. Jemand, der ihr nahe stand? Hoffentlich war es nicht ihr Dad, dachte sie und bei dem Gedanken wurde ihr schlecht. Sie stand auf und setzte sich unvermittelt auf Snapes Schoß.

„Und ich darf als einzige keine Erde ins Grab werfen," murmelte sie.

Wie aus dem Nichts waren ihr Tränen in die Augen gestiegen. Hoffentlich war das keine Vorahnung, dachte sie besorgt. Hoffentlich war das nur ein blöder Albtraum.

Snape war über Lauras Benehmen überrascht. Er kannte diese Art Träume. Er hatte sie selbst viele Male erlebt. Es war schrecklich. Für ein Kind wahrscheinlich noch schlimmer. Bei ihm waren es Träume über den dunklen Lord und seine Grausamkeiten gewesen. Dinge, die tatsächlich geschehen waren.

War das bei Laura irgend eine Art Erinnerung an die Beerdiung ihrer Mutter? Aber wieso war dann diese Frau neben ihr ihre Mutter? Vielleicht waren das einfach Ängste, die sich in ihren Träumen zeigten.

Vielleicht war es eine Art Verarbeitung, vom Tod ihrer Mutter.

Er klopfte ihr gedankenverloren mit den Fingern auf den Rücken. Sie hatte sich ganz an ihn geschmiegt. Sie war sehr anhänglich in letzter Zeit. Wenn er es recht bedachte, war sie das aber eigentlich immer.

TBC...

Kritik? Anregungen? Kommentare? Nun seid _ihr_ dran, liebe Leser, sagt mir, was ihr denkt ;-D Bitteschön!


	4. Chapter 4

So, meine Lieben, nun geht es auf zu neuen Untaten ;-P Und vergesst nicht, mir einen freundlichen Kommentar zu hinterlassen,LOL ;-P

s s s s s s

Severus war nervös. Eine Seltenheit. Er fragte sich, ob er Amélie etwas mitbringen sollte. Oder war das übertrieben?

Verdammt, er hatte doch keine Ahnung, was erwartet wurde! Wen hätte er schon fragen sollen?

Vielleicht den Wolf! Dachte er verzweifelt. Aber der war ja nicht da und er hatte keine Zeit, nun auch noch seinem Freund einen hastigen Flohbesuch zu machen.

Dieser Tag war so schnell vergangen, die Zeit war ihm beinahe davon gelaufen. Er hatte sich auch noch kurz von Laura verabschieden müssen, die ihn traurig angesehen hatte. Deshalb hatte er sich etwas mehr Zeit genommen und sich noch so einiges erzählen lassen von dem Kind.

Dumbledore hatte ihnen am Abend mitgeteilt, dass er nicht herausgefunden hatte, wer den Trank gestohlen hatte. Seltsam!

Severus trank den letzten Schluck seines Tees, von dem er immer wieder einen Schluck getrunken hatte, wenn er beim Tisch vorbei gekommen war.

Er fragte sich, ob Edward Amélie einfach vor die Tatsache gestellt hatte, dass er zum Abendessen kommen würde. Vielleicht nervte sie sich sogar, dass sie ihn bekochen musste, konnte ihm aber aus Anstand nicht absagen.

Ob er wirklich gehen sollte? Wäre es nicht besser, wenn er einen Vorwand hätte, um nicht zu gehen? Laura würde auch glücklicher sein!

Er hatte immer den Eindruck gehabt, dass Amélie sich sehr wohl gefühlt hatte, wenn sie zu Besuch gekommen war. Natürlich war auch immer etwas los gewesen, weil Laura immer da gewesen war. Es hatte nie eine peinliche Stille entstehen können. Aber wenn er alleine da wäre?

Nein, nun war es zu spät um abzusagen. Er würde gehen. Wenn er merken würde, dass er nicht sehr willkommen war, würde er einfach bald wieder nach Hause gehen.

Nun wollte seltsamerweise die letzte Halbestunde nicht vergehen. Oder war seine Uhr stehen geblieben?

S s s

Währenddessen saß Laura sehr missmutig im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Sie hatte Emma die Süßigkeiten gegeben und diese hatte sich dann auch wieder eingekriegt. Aber nun war sie dafür schon wieder wie ein Superhaftkleber. Sie redete fröhlich auf Laura ein und diese antwortete nur mit gelegentlichem Kopfnicken oder Schulterzucken.

Laura zog ein Hosenbein der blauen Trainerhose hoch, bis zum Knie, wo sie einen fetten Mückenstich hatte, der sie schon den ganzen Tag genervt und gejuckt hatte, bis sie ihn blutig gekratzt hatte. Nun, nachdem sie sich geduscht hatte, schien er noch mehr zu jucken.

„Du bist recht braun geworden," bemerkte Emma, worauf Laura nur kurz den Mund verzog. Emma sah auf ihren Unterarm und verglich ihre eigene Hautfarbe , die deutlich heller war, mit der von Lauras Bein.

„Dafür hast du Sommersprossen," sagte Laura beiläufig. Sie hatte immer Sommersprossen über der Nase haben wollen, denn sie fand das süß.

Aber eigentlich interessierte Laura dieses Thema überhaupt nicht und sie beobachtete nachdenklich ihre Freunde und Schulkameraden. Emma rümpfte die Nase über den Sommersprossenkommentar von Laura, denn im Gegensatz zu der Freundin mochte sie sich nicht besonders, vor allem nicht an den Armen.

Ein ganz anderes Problem beschäftigte Laura. (Außer dem, dass Snape sie alleine zurück gelassen hatte!) Wer nur konnte ihr den Trank untergejubelt haben? fragte sie sich.

Dass Harry es gewesen sein sollte, konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen. Er hatte selber miterlebt, wie streng ihr Vater sein konnte und er wusste genau, in welchen Schwierigkeiten Laura sein würde dafür. Er würde ihr doch keine rein bremsen wollen, oder? Er war doch ihr Freund! .

Laura spuckte ein bisschen auf den Mückenstich in der Hoffnung, dass es Linderung bringen würde. Sie sah, wie Emma ihr dabei zusah und die Nase rümpfte, aber lächelte.

Das Hosenbein wurde wieder hinunter geschoben und Laura ließ ihre Augen weiter durch den Raum streifen.

Es konnte eine von ihren Kolleginnen sein, mit denen sie das Zimmer teilte. Für die wäre es einfach gewesen, etwas in die Tasche zu schmuggeln.

Vielleicht waren es auch Fred und George gewesen. Die beiden Jungen hatten ihre eigenen Ansichten über Humor. Im Moment saßen sie in einer Ecke im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum und diskutierten angeregt, aber sehr leise, wie sie es oft taten.

Aber hätten sie überhaupt Lauras Tasche gesehen? Hielten sie sich im Zimmer von Harry und Ron auf? Sie hätten Lauras Tasche bestimmt erkannt, denn sie hatte sie in den Ferien dabei gehabt. Oder Ron? Nein, das war nicht Rons Art!

Sie musterte die Zwillinge, die nun ihre Blicke bemerkten. „Möchtest du gerne ein Foto von uns, Kleine, oder hälst du es ohne unseren Anblick aus, die ganze Nacht?" fragte George und zwinkerte ihr lässig zu. Fred lachte etwas verlegen, was für ihn sehr untypisch war.

Laura ging nicht darauf ein und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Die Zwillinge waren schon rechte Schlingel, aber sie mochten Laura. Ron hatte sogar gesagt, dass Fred sie toll fand. Die würden sie doch nicht in echte Schwierigkeiten bringen wollen, oder?

„So ganz in Gedanken versunken?" hörte Laura die leise Stimme von Hermine an ihrem Ohr. Sie drehte sich zu der Freundin um. Emma war zur Abwechslung mal gerade mit einer Erstklässlerin beschäftigt, die vor Heimweh heulte wie ein Schlosshund.

„Ich frage mich einfach, wer mir diesen Trank untergejubelt hat," sagte Laura leise. Hermine nickte ernst und setzte sich zu ihr.

„Genau das habe ich mich auch gefragt. Er war doch in der Tasche, die ich dir vor ein paar Tagen gebracht habe, oder?" fragte sie in ihrem klugen Ton und fuhr fort als Laura nickte: "Könnte ja eigentlich auch sein, dass dieser jemand gar nicht dich, sondern Harry in Schwierigkeiten bringen wollte."

Sie sah Laura erwartungsvoll an.

Emma hatte nicht mitbekommen, um was die Diskussion ging, und sah Laura fragend an. Diese hatte aber keine Lust, es ihr zu erklären und nickte Hermine nur zu. Ja, daran hatte sie gar noch nicht gedacht.

Wenn der Dieb die Tasche nicht gekannt hatte, wäre das natürlich auch möglich. Hermine sah Emma kurz an und verschwand dann hinter ihrem Buch.

Aber bestimmt dachte niemand, dass so eine bunte Tasche einem Jungen gehört, oder? dachte Laura, während Emma sich ihr wieder zuwandte.

Laura kramte in ihrer Tasche und holte ein Buch hervor. Sie tat so, als lese sie auch, denn sie hatte im Moment einfach keine Lust, mit Emma zu reden. Sie sah sich heimlich im Gemeinschaftsraum um. Das war schon seltsam. Wer könnte denn Harry in Schwierigkeiten bringen wollen, außer Malfoy natürlich?

„Du weißt auch nichts, wegen dem Trank?" fragte Laura Harry und es gelang ihr nicht ganz, den etwas misstrauischen Unterton in ihrer Stimme zu unterdrücken.

Harry sah sie ein wenig empört an. „Was?" fragte er und auch Ron spitzte die Ohren und sah Laura erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich meine... könnte ja sein, dass du jemanden an der Tasche hast rumfummeln sehen," sagte Laura schnell und fühlte sich ziemlich mies dabei. Sie musste eine schreckliche Freundin sein, dass sie ihre treuen Freunde auch nur einen Moment verdächtigt hatte.

Sie schämte sich, was man ihrem Gesicht deutlich ansah. Denn ungleich ihrem Vater konnte sie ihre Gefühle nur sehr schlecht verbergen.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein," sagte er und sah Hermine an, die sich jetzt zu ihnen auf den Boden kniete. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wann das jemand getan hat. Ich hatte deine Tasche in meinem Koffer und dann hab ich sie Hermine gegeben, die sie dir gebracht hat." Er sah Hermine an, die sich an der Nasenspitze kratzte. „Hast du sie gleich zu Laura gebracht, oder hast du sie im Gemeinschaftsraum liegen lassen?" fragte er aber die Freundin schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf.

„Nein, ich habe sie gleich Laura gegeben... Emma, du warst ja dabei," sagte sie zu dem Mädchen, das dem Gespräch auch gespannt zuhörte. Emma nickte, hatte aber nichts weiter dazu zu sagen.

„Bin gespannt, ob die Lehrer etwas rausfinden," sagte Laura und die Freunde nickten. „Wofür haben wir denn eigentlich den Helden? Der sollte das doch im Handumdrehen geklärt haben, oder?" lachte sie.

Laura war froh, dass Harry ihr nicht böse war, wegen ihrer Verdächtigung. Das war wirklich dumm gewesen von ihr, dachte Laura schuldbewusst.

Harry und Ron klöhnten über die vielen Hausaufgaben, die sie diese Woche hatten erledigen müssen, vor allem über die unsinnigen von Lockhart. Laura hatte diese gar nicht gemacht, worauf Lockhart tadelnd den Kopf geschüttelt hatte und sie ermahnt hatte, wie wichtig dieses Hintergrundwissen über den neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war. Er hatte der ganzen Klasse einen Vortrag gehalten, wie viel besser sie dann all seine Heldentaten verstehen würden.

Laura seufzte, als sie daran dachte. Wie konnte ein Mann nur so eitel und selbstverliebt sein, dachte sie. Sie hatte das bis jetzt eher von Frauen gekannt. Laura rieb sich übers Gesicht, denn am Feuer war es ziemlich warm geworden.

Sie sah Ginny an, die wiedermal mit ihrem Tagebuch beschäftigt war. Sie fragte sich wieder, warum Ginny wohl so still war. In den Ferien war sie richtig lustig und fröhlich gewesen. Vielleicht hatte sie Sehnsucht nach ihrer Mum und Dad, dachte sie.

Laura hatte auch ein wenig Sehnsucht nach Milly. Sie hatte sie nur zweimal gesehen diese Woche. Ob sie sie besuchen sollte?

Aber dafür war es nun schon fast zu spät, dachte sie, als sie auf die Uhr von Emma sah.

Wenn ihr Dad hier wäre, würde sie nun mit ihm im Kerker sein und sie würden lesen oder etwas reden oder so. Einmal hatte er sich sogar überreden lassen, ein Kartenspiel mit ihr zu spielen.

Sie hatte ihren Vater diese Woche nicht viel gesehen.

Laura fühlte ein heißes Stechen in ihrer Brust, als sie daran dachte, dass er nun bei Amélie und den anderen Ludwigs war, _ohne_ sie.

Hatte sie sich nicht immer gut benommen, wenn sie mit ihm irgendwo war. Mal ausgenommen von Velenos Laden, wo sie der Verkäuferin schwarze Zähne verpasst hatte. Aber die Ziege hatte sich ja auch an ihren Dad rangemacht und ihm sogar pausenlos auf seinen Hintern gestarrt. Der hatte das recht geschehen. Sie war dann allerdings noch ziemlich nett gewesen mit Laura, als diese ihr zur Strafe zwei Tage im Laden hatte helfen müssen.

Ob es einen speziellen Grund dafür gab, dass er sie nicht dabei haben wollte? Die Blicke ihres Vaters waren ihr nicht entgangen, die er der jungen Frau immer wieder gegeben hatte bei ihren Besuchen. Er versuchte zwar, seine Fassade zu behalten, aber sie konnte sein Gesicht recht gut lesen.

Als sie das gedacht hatte, kam ihr wieder ihr seltsamer Traum in den Sinn. In dem Traum hatte sie auch gewusst, oder zumindest geahnt, was ihre Traummutter dachte. Es schauderte ihr, als sie daran dachte, dass eine Mutter sich wünschte, ihr Kind läge statt jemand anderem in einem Grab. Sie wusste nicht, wer dieser jemand war, dem das Grab gehörte, aber es war auf alle Fälle schlimm, wenn eine Mutter sowas dachte.

„Dieser Lockhart ist so mühsam," hörte sie Harry zu Ron sagen.

Die beiden Jungen saßen neben ihr auf dem Boden vor dem Feuer und Ron hatte seine alte Ratte auf den Knien. „Der meint wohl, ich habe auch so einen Berühmtheitswahn wie er. Ständig will er mir Tips geben, wie ich noch berühmter werde. Das ist einfach sowas von lästig. Und Colin ist beinahe noch schlimmer. Er verfolgt mich auf Schritt und Tritt. Ich glaube, ich bewege mich von nun an nur noch mit dem Tarnumhang durchs Schloss."

Als ob eine Münze hinunter gefallen wäre in Lauras Kopf, klickte es bei diesem Schlagwort.

„Der Tarnumhang," sagte Laura leise vor sich hin, worauf die beiden Jungen neben ihr fragend die Köpfe zu ihr drehten.

„Harry, kann ich bitte deinen Tarnumhang ausleihen?" fragte sie und erhob sich. Hermine sah sie erstaunt und gleichzeitig besorgt an.

„Was hast du vor?" fragten Hermine und Harry beinahe gleichzeitig.

„Mach keinen Unsinn!" mahnte sie Hermine und sah sie mit großen Augen an.

Aber Laura hatte ihren Entschluss gefasst. Sie würde sich nicht entdecken lassen, dann konnte so gut wie nichts schief gehen.

„Ich schlafe bei meinem Dad, falls jemand fragt," flüsterte sie Hermine zu, als Harry mit dem Umhang unter dem Pullover versteckt die Treppe hinunter gerannt kam. Harry grinste verschmitzt. „Sei vorsichtig und pass gut auf meinen Umhang auf!"

S s s s s

Amélie kam sich vor, als habe sie zwei linke Hände. Bald würde er kommen und sie war noch nicht ganz fertig mit ihren Vorbereitungen. Es sollte alles tiptop sein. Eine penetrante Kundin hatte sie noch aufgehalten. Sie hatte auch alles wissen wollen und jeden Stoff begrabschen und jeden Knopf einzeln aussuchen wollen.

Nun war sie froh, dass sie wenigstens genau gewusst hatte, wie sie die Massalé kochen musste und es duftete herrlich aus der Küche. Sie hatte immer wieder probiert, um auch ganz sicher zu sein, dass es gut war.

Sie hatte sich hübsch gemacht und ihr neues Kleid angezogen. Nun musste sie noch den Tisch decken und die Musik... ach ja, die Musik musste sie ja noch auftreiben. Was er wohl gerne hörte?

Eine Viertelstunde später war Amélie dann soweit. Nun konnte er von ihr aus kommen, dachte sie. Sie sah sich um und richtete noch dies und das und als er zehn Minuten später noch nicht da war, sah sie zum wiederholten Male ungeduldig auf die Uhr. Es war nicht seine Art, sich zu verspäten.

Ob er es vergessen hatte, dachte sie bange? Sie ging zum Spiegel und sah sich fragend an. „Immer noch wunderhübsch, meine Liebe," sagte der Spiegel freundlich. Amélie lächelte. Sie wäre beinahe aufgesprungen vor Schreck, als sie den Kamin rauschen hörte.

Sie lief rot an und nervte sich darüber. Sie ging in lockerem Schritt ins Wohnzimmer, wo sich der dunkle Mann, der aus dem Kamin trat, gerade die Kleider abklopfte, obwohl kaum ein Hauch Asche daran zu sehen war.

„Severus," sagte sie erfreut. „Schön, Sie zu sehen, geht es Ihnen gut?" fragte sie und nahm ihm den Umhang ab.

„Vielen Dank, Amélie. Entschuldigen Sie die Verspätung. Ich bin noch von Schülern aufgehalten worden," sagte er höflich. Wieso seine Slytherins auch gerade, als er in den Kamin hatte treten wollen, bei ihm auftauchen und ihm in den Ohren liegen mussten wegen dem Quidditchfeld, wusste er nicht. Nun war ja der verwöhnte Draco in seinem Quidditchteam und nun waren sie der Ansicht, dass sie ihn eintrainieren mussten. Mit Draco waren auch noch die neusten und besten Besen in seinem Quiddichteam, was Lucius Malfoy zu verdanken war. Da musste Geld vorhanden sein! wusste Snape.

Nachdem sie ihn dreimal links und rechts geküsst hatte, führte Amélie ihn in das Wohnzimmer, wo es sehr gut roch. Amélie war so nervös, dass sie sich richtig tapsig vor kam. Als sie Snape ein Weinglas reichte, schlug sie mit dem unteren Rand des Glases geräuschvoll am Teller an und als sie anstießen, klirrrte es auch viel zu laut, da Amélie ihre Hand nicht wirklich im Griff gehabt hatte und viel zu stark angestoßen hatte. Sie nervte sich über sich selbst, und hätte sich ohrfeigen können.

Als sie sich erstmals gesetzt hatten, kamen sie sofort ins Gespräch und ihre Nervosität machte sich auf leisen Sohlen davon. Stattdessen genoss sie es, mit dem Mann alleine zu sein.

„Dass Laura auf die Idee gekommen ist, das Geburtstagsfest nachzuholen, finde ich super süß von ihr," schwärmte Amélie. Das war wirklich nicht selbstverständlich, dachte sie. Normalerweise war es Kindern doch am wichtigsten, dass sie selber gefeiert wurden und viele Geschenke bekamen. Dass Laura an ihren Vater gedacht hatte, fand sie sehr lieb.

Severus nickte und nahm einen Schluck Rotwein. „Ich war auch angenehm überrascht, dass sie es so dezent gestaltet hatte. Ich hatte befürchtet, dass sie eine Art Kindergeburtstag plant," sagte er und Amélie lachte bei dem Gedanken, dass Snape mit verbundenen Augen herumtapste und blinde Kuh spiele.

S s s s s

Laura stand keuchend vor dem Kamin im Privatquartier ihres Vaters. Sie musste sich erst beruhigen und die Schuhe würde sie besser auch ausziehen. Dann könnte sie besser schleichen. Sie durfte nicht entdeckt werden, das wäre obermegapeinlich! Schnell brachte sie die Schuhe in ihr Zimmer.

Seraphino Cunninghutch, der alte Mann in dem Portrait, welches den Eingang der Privaträume von Snape verdeckte, hatte sie schlaftrunken hinein gelassen. Der würde sich vielleicht am Morgen gar nicht mehr erinnern, dachte sie hoffnungsvoll, während sie nun wieder vor dem Kamin stand.

Sie atmete ein paarmal besonders tief ein und aus und kletterte dann auf den Rand des Kamins um an das Flohpulver ran zu kommen. Sie wusste, dass der Kamin bei den Ludwigs nicht im Esszimmer stand, also konnte sie unauffällig ins Haus gelangen. Sie tastete nach dem Pulver und spürte dann den Rand der kleinen Schale. Schon erstaunlich, dass nicht mal hier, auf dem Kaminrand Staub anzutreffen war, dachte sie.

Bei ihren Verwandten war es immer ziemlich schmuddelig gewesen, erinnerte sich Laura und sprang vom Rand, der den Kamin umgab, rückwärts hinunter. Etwas von dem feinen Pulver rieselte dabei auf den Boden und sie wischte es schnell weg mit der Hand. Das würde sonst auffallen, dachte sie. Alles musste perfekt sein, sonst käme ihr Vater ihr auf die Schliche.

Laura biss sich auf die Lippen und musste den Mut zusammen nehmen. Aber sie musste einfach wissen, was da vor sich ging. Nach einem Moment des Zögerns trat sie entschlossen in den Kamin und war einen Moment später in den grünen Flammen verschwunden.

S s

„Ich denke er ist ein selbstverliebter Schwindler, aber harmlos," sagte Amélie. Sie hatte genügend über Lockhart gelesen und er beeindruckte sie nicht mehr. Anfangs hatte sie ihn bewundert, aber als sie einige Auftritte von ihm gesehen hatte, und er nonstop in seinen Locken rumgefummelt, gezwinkert und seine Zähne gebleckt hatte, war er ihr plötzlich so gekünstelt vorgekommen.

Snape nickte leicht. Er war gar nicht begeistert, dass man so jemanden wie ihn auf die Schüler los ließ. Dafür gab es ausgebildete Lehrpersonen oder erfahrene Auroren; wenns sein musste, auch einen pensionierten, da es nicht so einfach war, jemand geeigneten zu finden. Aber ein selbstherrlicher, selbsternannter Held war eine klare Fehlbesetzung!

„Viele Mädchen sind begeistert von ihm," bemerkte er amüsiert. „Sie fallen beinahe in Ohnmacht, wenn er nur an ihnen vorbei geht und sie anlächelt." Amélie lächelte.

Sie erzählte, dass sie in der Schule auch einmal unsterblich in einen Lehrer verliebt gewesen sei, was Snape tatsächlich ein Lächeln entlockte.

Amélie gefiel das. Sein Lächeln war speziell. Vielleicht, weil es so selten war, aber es stand ihm auch gut.

Amélie sah auf, und spitzte die Ohren. Hatte sie eben den Floh gehört. Sie hatte den Eindruck gehabt, dass sie ein Zischen gehört hatte im Kamin, aber ihre Großeltern würden doch wohl nicht schon wieder nach Hause kommen?

Sie stand auf, um das Essen zu holen und sah kurz ins Zimmer, wo der ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossene Kamin war. Sie sah aber nichts, zuckte die Schultern und ging in die Küche.

Mit einer schweren Pfanne kam sie ins Esszimmer zurück und schöpfte ihnen beiden von der herrlich duftenden Massalé. Severus war froh, dass es sich hierbei um eine Art Eintopf handelte und nicht um Froschschenkel.

Er hielt die beiden Teller etwas hoch, damit sie einfacher schöpfen konnte. Dann schenkte sie Wein nach und setzte sich wieder hin. Hoffentlich mochte er das Essen, dachte sie. Sie sah ihn prüfend an. Natürlich heimlich.

Snape versicherte ihr, dass es sehr gut war und es sah so aus, als schmeckte es ihm wirklich. Die junge Frau war beruhigt. Obwohl es gut roch, war sie nicht wirklich hungrig. Sie war zu aufgeregt.

Sie nahm ihren Mut zusammen, um die Frage zu stellen, auf die sie schon lange brannte. „Darf ich fragen, wo sich Lauras Mutter befindet? Laura hat noch nie von ihr erzählt und ich frage mich, ob sie viel Kontakt hat zu ihr." Natürlich wollte sie auch wissen, ob Severus noch Kontakt hatte zu ihr.

Die junge Frau spürte, dass sie leicht rot wurde, aber Snape antwortete ganz ruhig: „Lauras Mutter ist gestorben, als Laura noch klein war."

Amélie nickte und wünschte herzliches Beileid. Snapes Augen schienen aber nicht traurig.

„Ich war damals nicht mit Ellen zusammen. Laura ist danach bei Verwandten aufgewachsen, da ich nichts von ihrer Existenz wusste. Ich habe meine Tochter erst vor einem guten Jahr kennen gelernt."

Nun hatte seine Stimme aber doch einen bedauernden Ton. Amélie erstaunte das sehr, dass er seine Tochter erst seit einem Jahr kannte. Die Beziehung zwischen ihm und Laura schien ihr sehr eng zu sein. Hatte sich das in einem einzigen Jahr aufbauen können?

Aber, wenn sie an Laura dachte, war das schon möglich. Das Kind hatte eine sehr einnehmende Art, im guten Sinn. Sie hatte eine gute Mischung zwischen verspielt und frech, aber auch lieb und anhänglich aber doch nicht zu aufdringlich.

„Das muss eine interessante Erfahrung gewesen sein, plötzlich ein Kind zu haben," sagte sie nachdenklich und lächelte Snape an.

„Eine sehr interessante," bestätigte er und lächelte nun auch. „Ich muss zugeben, dass es nicht immer nur einfach war und auch nicht immer einfach _ist_," fügte er hinzu. Amélie konnte sich das gut vorstellen. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie mit der Tatsache umgegangen wäre, plötzlich verantwortlich für ein Kind zu sein, von dem man nicht mal gewusst hatte.

„Und Sie konnten die Verantwortung so ohne weiteres annehmen?" fragte sie interessiert. Snape dachte einen Moment nach.

„Es war nicht so einfach für mich, das zu akzeptieren, aber es war mir schnell klar, dass Laura dringend Führung brauchte. Und sie ist mein Kind, also ist es meine Aufgabe, sie zu erziehen. Und ich muss sagen, dass ich mich auch sehr daran gewöhnt habe und die Zeit auch nicht missen möchte." So offen sprach er selten mit jemandem, aber mit Amélie war das nicht so schwierig, da sie selber auf eine gute Art offen und interessiert war.

„Haben Sie dieses Kleid selber entworfen?" wechselte er das Thema. Das Kleid stand Amélie perfekt.

Sie nickte und er sagte, dass sie wirklich Talent besitze.

Amélie genoss dieses Kompliment. Snape schoss nicht mit Komplimenten um sich und deshalb schmeichelte ihr dieses um so mehr.

Sie hatte genügend Männer gekannt, deren leere, plumpe Komplimente sie nicht mehr beeindruckten. Deren Absichten sie lächerlich einfach hatte lesen können wie ein Buch mit extra großen Buchstaben für Sehbehinderte.

Bei Severus wusste sie nicht, was er über sie dachte. Sie hätte aber gerne einen Blick in seine Gedanken geworfen, nur um zu wissen, wie er von ihr dachte. Gefiel sie ihm? Fand er sie auch so anziehend, wie sie ihn? Alles was sie hatte, waren Vermutungen.

S s s s s

Laura war leise aus dem Kamin gestiegen und direkt mal hinter einen Schaukelstuhl geschlüpft, nur für den Fall, dass jemand ihre Ankunft gehört hatte. Und tatsächlich steckte Amélie kurz ihren Kopf ins Zimmer und ging dann sofort wieder. Laura war das erste Mal alleine per Flohpulver gereist und war ziemlich stolz auf sich, dass sie es geschafft hatte.

Der herrliche Duft ließ Lauras Magen laut knurren und ließ sich auch nicht so leicht abschalten, wie sie es gerne gehabt hätte. Sie grub ihre Hand in ihren Bauch, bis es weh tat, um das Grummeln abzuwürgen. Das durfte ihr jetzt nicht alles verderben!

Als ihr Bauch wieder Ruhe gab, horchte sie, ob das jemand gehört hatte. Sie schien Glück gehabt zu haben, und war froh, dass sie noch in einem anderen Raum war.

Vor lauter Schmollen, hatte sie nichts zu Abend gegessen und war deshalb nun ziemlich hungrig und hätte auch gerne von dem gegessen, was die Anderen im Wohnzimmer aßen, was immer es war.

Statt des Abendessens war sie zu Milly in die Küche gegangen, wo es zwar auch sehr gut gerochen hatte, aber vor lauter Wut, hatte sie nichts runter gebracht.

Sie hatte der lieben Elfe ihr Leid geklagt, aber diese hatte natürlich nichts Böses gegen ihren Meister gesagt.

Laura wusste, dass sie das nie tun würde, aber sie war überzeugt, dass Milly ihre Meinung teilte, dass ihr Vater sehr gemein war, denn Milly hatte ihr Caramelpudding geben wollen. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie das zwar sowieso getan, aber der Gedanke, dass die Hauselfe ihrer Meinung war, gefiel Laura sehr gut.

Sie lächelte, als sie daran dachte, wie alle Elfen für sie Essen angeschleppt hatten - stopp! Sie durfte nicht mehr an Essen denken, sonst würde ihr Magen wieder knurren!

Laura hielt den Atem an, als sie sich auf leisen Sohlen ins Wohnzimmer schlich. Sie war auf einen Zipfel des Umhanges gestanden und sie war sehr froh, dass sie es rechtzeitig gemerkt hatte.

Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was für ein Gesicht ihr Vater gemacht hätte, wenn sie plötzlich aus dem Nichts erschienen wäre.

Oje, sie wollte sich nicht ausmalen, wie unerfreut er gewesen wäre über ihr unartiges Verhalten.

Laura wagte kaum zu atmen und wünschte, ihr Herz würde etwas leiser klopften. Sie war sehr froh, dass noch kein Essen auf dem Tisch stand. Ihr Dad saß alleine am Tisch und jemand hantierte in der Küche. Sie musste das Wohnzimmer schnell durchqueren, nicht, dass noch jemand über sie stolperte.

Laura zog sich in den hinteren Teil des Wohnzimmers zurück, und setzte sich hinter das Sofa. Also bis jetzt hatte sie nur Amélie gesehen und keine Spur der anderen Ludwigs. Scheinbar hatte er ein Date mit ihr. Deshalb hatte er sie also nicht dabei haben wollen! dachte sie empört.

Wieso hatte er ihr das nicht gesagt? Waren die etwa heimlich verliebt? Nun, sie würde es heute heraus finden, dachte sie und war ziemlich verärgert über ihren Dad aber sehr stolz über ihren schlauen Plan. Es hieß schon etwas, wenn man ihren Vater ausspionieren konnte, ohne entdeckt zu werden! Ja, das war eine reife Leistung!

Einen Augenblick lang hatte sie das Gefühl gehabt, er habe sie bemerkt, denn er hatte genau in ihre Richtung gesehen, mit einem scharfäugigen Blick, der Laura eine Gänsehaut beschehrt hatte. Aber auch Snape konnte nicht durch Tarnumhänge sehen, hatte sie sich selber beruhigt und war hinter dem Sofa abgetaucht.

Nun war sie sicher. Hier konnte auch niemand zufällig über sie stolpern.

Sie hörte, wie Amélie etwas auf den Tisch stellte und schöpfte.

Dann begannen sie zu essen und Amélie fragte wegen Lauras Mutter. Das freute sie, denn so extrem gut konnte sie in diesem Fall ihren Dad wohl noch nicht kennen, wenn sie noch nie darüber gesprochen hatten.

'Bitte sei still!' bat sie ihren Magen im Stillen, denn sie fühlte sich nun halb verhungert. Das war doch wirklich ungerecht! dachte sie sauer. Die aßen da gemütlich und sie war so hungrig!

Sie fühlte, wie die Eifersucht sich in ihr einnistete, als sie die beiden Erwachsenen am Tisch sitzen und sich so gut unterhalten hörte. Zwar konnte sie das Gefühl nicht als Eifersucht identifizieren, aber es war ein verzweifeltes, trauriges und einfach ekliges Gefühl, das sie ganz hibbelig machte.

Sie zupfte am flauschigen Teppich rum und riss ihm vor Frust einige Fäden raus.

„Sie haben ein sehr gutes Verhältnis zu ihren Großeltern?" sagte Snape und sah Amélie fragend an.

Sie junge Frau nickte. „Ich war schon als Kind viel lieber hier als zu Hause," sagte sie und legte das Besteck in ihren leeren Teller.

„Mein Großvater war zwar ziemlich streng für einen Großvater, also nichts mit 'verwöhnende Großeltern'. Aber die Regeln waren hier klar und es wurde immer viel Anstand und gutes Benehmen erwartet. Meine Eltern waren immer sehr viel beschäftigt gewesen und hatten nicht viel Zeit für uns Kinder gehabt. Und wir haben unendlich viel gestritten, meine Geschwister und ich.

Meine Eltern haben einen Zaubererladen in der Impasse-Penché, wo auch ich jetzt meinen Laden habe, und je nach dem wie die Geschäfte gelaufen waren, wurde uns Kindern mehr oder weniger erlaubt. Das hat mich als Kind ziemlich irritiert, glaube ich, wahrscheinlich habe ich deshalb so viel Zeit hier verbracht. Meine Großeltern sind wirklich liebe Menschen, die mir sehr viel bedeuten."

Laura lauschte Amélies Stimme und obwohl sie die Frau sehr lieb hatte, und sie auch nicht aufdringlich war zu Snape, hoffte sie, dass nichts weiter war, zwischen den beiden. Keine heimliche Liebschaft oder so.

Es wurde langsam unbequem auf dem Boden, vor allem, wenn man immer aufpassen musste, dass der Tarnumhang auch alles verdeckte. Außerdem redeten die beiden nur so langweiliges Zeug.

Sie erhob sich ganz leise und setzte sich vorsichtig aufs Sofa. Das war doch viel bequemer, dachte sie und lehnte sich an ein großes Kissen. Zum Glück war der Tarnumhang so riesig.

Bis jetzt verhielten sich die zwei Erwachsenen unauffällig und eigentlich hätte sie wieder nach Hause flohen können, wenn sie ja doch nichts zu essen kriegte.

Aber was, wenn die beiden küssten, wenn sie weg war? Natürlich hätte sie nichts dagegen unternehmen können, was nicht aufgefallen wäre, aber dann wusste sie es wenigstens.

Nein! dachte sie verärgert. Sie _hätte _etwas dagegen unternommen. Zum Beispiel ein Buch runter geworfen oder irgend etwas, um die beiden daran zu hindern.

Snape wurde nur von einer Person geküsst und das war _sie_! dachte Laura entschlossen und gab den beiden Zauberern, die gemütlich feines Essen aßen, einen äußerst bösen Blick.

War nur schade, dass sie es nicht sehen konnten, dachte das Mädchen und wurde noch böser.

Nun unterhielten sich Amélie und ihr Dad über Erziehung, und Laura verdrehte die Augen, über die Worte und Ansichten ihres Vaters. Sie fragte sich, ob alle Väter es so eng sahen, mit Anstand und Fleiß und so. Snape beklagte sich, dass viele Schüler schlecht erzogen seien und ihnen viel zu viel Freiheit gelassen würde.

Amélie hörte ihm gerne zu, auch wenn sie bei diesem Thema nicht viel mitreden konnte. Sie hätte seiner Stimme stundenlang zuhören können, egal, was er erzählte. Aber er war ein sehr überlegter Mann.

Ihr war klar, warum Laura ihm so gut gehorchte und nicht frech war, wie viele Kinder in ihrem Alter. Sie selbst hätte auch nicht seinen Unmut auf sich ziehen wollen. Wenn er seiner tiefen, seidigen Stimme nämlich einen strengen Ton gab, tönte das doch ziemlich beängstigend. Und dann noch sein finsterer Blick, da konnten einem schon die Knie zittern. Allerdings wurden ihre Knie im Moment eher weich, wenn sie den Mann ansah, als dass sie zitterten.

Dass viele Kinder, ob Zauberer oder Muggel (Muggel fast noch schlimmer), sich zu viel erlauben durften, fand Amélie allerdings auch. Zaubererfamilien waren da meist noch etwas altmodischer und achteten mehr auf Anstand, aber auch dort ließ es nach. Jedenfalls wenn sie an die Kinder dachte, die in der Impasse-Penché immer den Eltern den Kopf voll jammerten, was sie alles haben wollten und doch recht frech wurden. Das hätte sie sich damals nicht erlauben können.

Sie fragte Severus, ob er noch mehr Massalé möchte, aber der hatte genug gegessen und lehnte dankend ab.

Die Gastgeberin stand auf, um den Tisch abzuräumen und Snape erhob sich ebenfalls. Auch er trug einiges in die Küche.

Endlich waren die Zwei aus dem Wohnzimmer verschwunden und Laura streckte sich und gähnte.

Sie wäre gerne zum Tisch geschlichen und hätte sich ein Stück Brot stibitzt. Aber was, wenn das auffiel? Verflixt und zugenäht! dachte sie und stand auf, um besser auf den Tisch sehen zu können. Nein, alles Essbare war in die Küche geräumt worden.

Als Amélie ihre Teller auf der Küchenkombination abstellte, streifte Snapes Hand die ihre leicht, als er die Pfanne daneben stellte.

Sie fühlte sich wie elektrisiert, aber nicht unangenehm. Im Gegenteil. Sie ließ sich aber nichts anmerken, auch wenn sie gerne noch mehr angefasst worden wäre, von ihm. Wie ein Magnet zog er sie an.

Er sah sie kurz an. Amélie wusste nicht, wieso er eine so starke Wirkung auf sie hatte. Jedenfalls flatterten Schmetterlinge wie wild in ihrem Bauch umher, nur wegen einer Berührung und einem Blick.

Der Tisch wurde noch fertig abgeräumt und Amélie erledigte den Rest des Abwasches dann mit Magie.

Im Wohnzimmer trat Snape auf das Fenster zu, wo der Regen ziemlich stark an die Scheibe prasselte. Amélie trat neben ihn.

Er hätte sich nun umdrehen und sie in die Arme nehmen sollen, dachte Amélie sehnsüchtig. Aber natürlich tat er das nicht.

„Möchten Sie gerne einen Kaffee?" fragte sie etwas heiser. Snape sah zu ihr hinunter.

Laura hielt den Atem an, als sie den seltsamen Blick ihres Vaters sah. Ihre Augenbrauen hatten sich zusammen gezogen und sie entspannte sich erst wieder, als der lange Blick, der ihr Vater Amélie gab, sich wieder zum Fenster hinaus richtete und er antwortete, dass er gerne einen Kaffee hätte.

Nachdenklich sah Severus weiter zum Fenster hinaus, bis Amélie den Kaffee brachte. Laura wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. Das war ein sehr tiefer Blick gewesen, dachte sie etwas besorgt.

Die beiden Erwachsenen setzten sich an einen kleinen runden Tisch in bequeme Stühle und tranken Kaffee. Laura fand das Gespräch über verschiedene Zaubertrankmeister zum Gähnen langweilig und sie kuschelte sich etwas gemütlicher in das große Kissen des Sofas. Zum Glück war sie einige Meter von den Erwachsenen entfernt, in einer hinteren Ecke des großen Wohnzimmers. Sie hoffte, dass man ihren Abdruck auf dem Kissen nicht sah und wusste, dass sie ganz ruhig liegen musste um keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

Sie hatte nicht zugehört, was eben geredet wurde, als Amélie plötzlich aufstand und direkt zu Laura ging. Sie hatte gar keine Zeit, um vom Sofa aufzuspringen und sie hielt sich ganz still. Ihr Puls raste, als die Frau ein paar Zentimeter an ihr vorbei zu einem Bücherregal ging.

Laura ließ langsam den Atem wieder aus, den sie vor Angst angehalten hatte. Amélie sah den Bücherrücken entlang und nahm dann ein besonders dickes mit ledernem Einband aus dem Regal.

Sie setzte sich wieder zu Snape und zusammen stöberten sie in dem Buch über irgendeinen Erfinder eines Trankes. Allerdings war auch Severus nur halb bei der Sache. Amélie sah wieder hinreißend aus, fand er. Offen stand ihr das Haar wirklich sehr gut. Sie hatte weich aussehendes sanft gelocktes kastanienbraunes Haar, das er gerne mal berührt hätte. Ihre graue Augen waren am äußeren Rand der Iris tiefblau. Das gab ihren Augen eine besondere Austrahlung. Man hatte beinahe den Eindruck, als könnten sie die Farbe wechseln.

Er blätterte in dem Buch über die berühmten Erfinder verschiedener Tränke. Besonders stolz machte ihn, dass eine seiner Vorfahrinnen, seine Urgroßmutter, auch in dem Buch erwähnt wurde. Aber das Buch war im Moment Nebensache. Er sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass sie ihn hin und wieder musterte.

„Hier, das war wohl einer der erfolgreichsten Tränkebrauer," sagte er leise und Amélie nickte. "Einer der brilliantesten und auch verrücktesten."

Sie fühlte den Mann an ihrer Seite. Er schien eine starke Energie auszusenden. Warum nur war er so beherrscht und zurückhaltend. Sie spürte doch genau, dass sie ihn auch anzog. Oder täuschte sie sich?

Irgendwie reizte sie diese unnahbare, gefasste Art des Tränkemeisters, obwohl sie auch fast daran verzweifelte.

Restlos alle anderen Männer, mit denen sie schon zu tun gehabt hatte, hätten sich nicht so geziert. Bei jedem würde sie sich zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt schon in den Armen liegen.

Aber Snape war anders. Auch sie war anders zu ihm. Wenn sie jemand anderen interessant und anziehend gefunden hätte, hätte wohl auch sie sich nicht so geziert. Bei ihm sah man kaum durch seine Fassade, nicht einmal, wenn man so privat mit ihm zusammen war, wie sie im Augenblick.

Severus Snape sah sich selber nicht als der Typ Mann, dem junge, lebensfrohe Frauen hinterher sahen. Dafür gab es Lockharts.

Er war sich sicher, dass Amélie nicht begeistert sein würde, wenn er zu aufdringlich war. Und er hatte sich im Griff.

Außerdem war er ein Ex-Todesser. Früher oder später würde sie das merken, oder durch jemanden erfahren. Er konnte nicht von ihr erwarten, dass sie so verständnisvoll war, dem Thema gegenüber, wie Laura.

Amélie war kein unbeschriebenes Blatt, was den Krieg betraf und auch in ihrer Familie hatte es Verluste gegeben. Das wusste Snape von Edward.

Er konnte die junge Frau nicht zu nahe an sich heran lassen. Er musste seine Gedanken von ihr distanzieren. Sie würde ihn verabscheuen, für das, was er getan hatte, was er gewesen war. Und er würde das nicht ertragen können.

Er hatte ein gutes und schönes Jahr hinter sich. Wohl das beste seit... seit sehr sehr langer Zeit. Er hatte die Vergangenheit ruhen lassen können. Er hatte hier und jetzt gelebt. Er wollte nicht wieder leiden.

Laura hörte den Rest der Unterhaltung nicht mehr, da sie im Land der Träume war. Sie hatte nur kurz die Augen anlehnen wollen, aber das gleichmässige Gerede der beiden ihr vertrauten Leute hatte sie in den Schlaf entführt.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

So nun poste ich ganz schnell das nächste Kapi, um Euch Lieben ein wenig zu verwöhnen ;-D Liebe Grüsse und viel Spass, Sally

Grossen Dank an alle Reviewer und an alle, die diese Geschichte mögen . Speziellen Dank an die tolle scientific ida, die meine Patzer immer noch rechtzeitig findet ;-) DANKE!

s s s s

„Severus Snape, könnte ich Sie bitte sprechen," hörte Severus am Samstag Morgen in aller Frühe die Stimme der Lehrerkollegin Minerva vor seinen Privaträumen. Nachdem sie energisch an seine Tür geklopft hatte und er nicht sofort aufgesprungen war, um diese zu öffnen, redete sie nun durch die Eichentür hindurch. Sie tönte ziemlich verärgert, fand Snape und verdrehte die Augen. Hatte er nicht extra hier unten gefrühstückt, damit er seine Ruhe hatte? Wenigstens am Samstag, wenn schulfrei war! Welcher verflixte Bengel hatte nun wieder etwas angestellt?

Die Kollegin hatte ihn aus seinen Träumereien von Amélie geholt. Obwohl er so krampfhaft versuchte, seine Gedanken auf anderes zu lenken, glitten sie immer wieder zu der jungen Frau, die gestern wieder so unglaublich hinreißend gewesen war. Ihr Aussehen, ihre Art...

Er öffnete mit neutralem Gesichtsausdruck die Tür. „Wo drückt der Schuh?" fragte er leicht ironisch, was den Ärger der älteren Professorin noch mehr anzustacheln schien. Snape befürchtete, dass sie ihm jeden Moment an den Kopf springen und ihm die Augen auskratzen könnte.

„Meine Quidditchmannschaft hat für heute Morgen das Feld gemietet. Nun frag ich mich, wieso denn nun _Ihre_ Mannschaft mit einer schriftlichen Bestätigung von Ihnen, dass das Feld zu ihrer Verfügung steht, unterwegs zum Feld ist!"

Snape sah kühl auf die Frau hinunter. Na, da hatte er wohl einen empfindlichen Nerv getroffen, dachte er amüsiert. Wenn es um Quidditch ging, war mit dieser Frau nicht zu spaßen.

„Ihre Mannschaft hat das Training um sechs Uhr morgens begonnen, wenn ich richtig informiert bin, Minerva. Ich habe meinem Kapitän ausdrücklich gesagt, dass sie frühestens um acht Uhr auf dem Feld sein dürfen um Ihrem Team zwei Stunden Zeit zum Üben zu geben. Und das Feld ist groß genug, dass beide Mannschaften proben können. Ich vertraue darauf, dass mein Team nicht früher auf dem Feld war als um acht," sagte er selbstsicher.

Minerva sah nicht gerade zufriedener aus, aber sie musste sich doch eingestehen, dass ihr Team in zwei Stunden einiges hätte üben können, wenn Wood es nicht bevorzugt hätte, den halb verschlafenen Kindern bis kurz vor acht seine neuen Strategien vorzustellen.

„Na gut," sagte sie knapp. „Aber nächstes Mal wäre ich Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie meinem Team mehr Zeit einräumen könnten."

„Selbstverständlich," lächelte Snape gezwungen.

Minervas Lippen waren sehr dünn geworden und als sie sich umdrehte um davon zu schreiten, sagte Severus: „Falls Sie Laura sehen, könnten Sie ihr bitte ausrichten, dass sie zu mir kommen möchte."

Die Professorin drehte sich erstaunt um. „Ihre Tochter hat doch bei Ihnen geschlafen. Das hat mir gestern Abend Miss Thompson berichtet, als ich eine von Heimweh geplagte Erstklässlerin beruhigen musste. Sie ist auch nicht mit ihren Freunden zum Frühstück erschienen. "

Snapes Augenbrauen verengten sich sofort. „Ich war gestern gar nicht da," sagte er und es war nicht ganz klar, ob er es zu der Frau gesagt hatte oder zu sich selbst.

„Das ist mir bekannt," sagte sie. Sie hatte gehört, wie Severus es am Abend zu Dumbledore gesagt hatte, als sie sich kurz getroffen hatten, wegen der Sache mit dem gestohlenen Trank.

„Aber ich habe meine Erfahrung gemacht mit der Sturheit Ihrer Tochter. Deshalb habe ich gar nicht erst versucht, sie zu überreden in den Gryffindorturm zurück zu kommen."

Die Lehrerin, die zwar streng, aber auch recht geduldig war, wenn es sein musste, hatte letztes Jahr mit allen Tricks versucht, das unglaublich sture Kind aus dem Privatquartier ihres Vaters zu locken. Snape hatte damals verwundet auf der Krankenstation gelegen und Minerva hatte es nicht für sinnvoll erachtet, dass das junge Kind ganz alleine in Snapes Privaträumen übernachtete. Ihre Versuche hatten Null Erfolg gehabt.

Snape wurde etwas beunruhigt. Er hatte doch gestern Abend aus reiner Gewohnheit einen Blick in Lauras Zimmer geworfen. Konnte es sein, dass er das Kind übersehen hatte? Wohl kaum!

„Danke, ich werde sie finden," sagte er knapp. Er schloss die Tür und ging schnurstracks zu Lauras Zimmer. Die etwas verdutzte McGonagall ließ er einfach stehen. Er hatte keine Zeit für Höflichkeit.

Lauras Bett war unberührt. Es war auch zu schön gebettet für Laura, also konnte sie auch nicht schon auf sein. Nein, sie war keine Frühaufsteherin und er war ja schon lange wach.

Eine Unruhe stieg in Snape hoch. Und Angst. Wo war das Kind? Wo hatte sie geschlafen wenn nicht im Gryffindorturm und nicht hier?

Entschlossen griff er zu seinem Zauberstab und legte diesen auf seine ausgestreckte Handfläche.

„Zeig mir Laura!" sagte er und der Zauberstab fing an sich unruhig und ziellos auf seiner Hand zu drehen. Dann zeigte er in eine Richtung. Aber in dieser Richtung war gar nichts. Da war nur eine Schlossmauer und dahinter Erde, da sie hier ja unterirdisch waren.

Snape ging Dobbys Warnung durch den Kopf. Etwas Schlimmes braute sich im Schloss zusammen. Konnte es sein, dass Laura etwas zugestoßen war? Dass ihr auf dem Weg in sein Quartier etwas angetan worden war?

Milly konnte er auch nicht losschicken, um sie zu suchen. Die Hauselfe konnte Laura nur orten, wenn diese sie rief. Er fühlte sich machtlos und wurde nervös.

Er musste sofort den Schulleiter sprechen! Er schnappte seinen Umhang und ging rasch zur Tür. Im Sturmschritt eilte er durch das Schloss und die Schüler, die ihm begegneten, wichen ihm eingeschüchtert aus.

Die Treppe zu Dumbledores Büro bewegte sich so langsam, wie nie zu vor. So kam es Severus zumindest vor.

Und leider war Albus nicht in seinem Büro. Ein ehemaliger Schulleiter in einem Bild erklärte dem ungeduldigen und beunruhigten Severus, dass der Professor außer Haus sei.

Er spürte, wie sein Puls raste, als er durch die Gänge von Hogwarts zurück in den Kerker eilte. Das konnte doch nicht sein! Wo war sein Kind nur? Wenn sie in der Nähe wäre, hätte der Zauberstab sie ihm doch gezeigt!

Zuerst musste er sich beruhigen und dann überlegen, was er tun sollte. So konnte er nicht logisch denken.

S s s s s s

Amélie war früh zur Arbeit gegangen, da sie sowieso fast keinen Schlaf gefunden hatte. Aber sie würde heute wohl nichts Sinnvolles zu Stande bringen.

Sie war sehr zufrieden gewesen,mit dem Abend mit Severus. Sie waren sich zwar körperlich nicht wirklich näher gekommen, aber es war trotzdem sehr schön und sogar etwas romantisch gewesen mit Severus. Sie hatten im Garten einen kleinen Spaziergang gemacht, nachdem es endlich aufgehört hatte zu regnen.

Sie hatten auf der kleinen Bank gesessen und geredet. Sie hatte sich so gewünscht, von ihm in die Arme genommen zu werden. Sie hatte seine Wärme gefühlt, als er neben ihr gesessen hatte und sie war beinahe verzweifelt, weil er nur da gesessen hatte.

Sie hätte so unglaublich gerne ihre Hand in seine gelegt und ihre Lippen auf die seinen. Hätte ihm so gerne noch länger in die unendlich schwarzen Augen gesehen, die ihr einen speziellen Blick gegeben hatten.

Sie hatte klar gespürt, dass sie einander anzogen. Dass es nicht nur von ihr aus kam. Aber irgend eine seltsame Zurückhaltung hatte sie auch gespürt. Deshalb hatte sie ihr Verlangen, ihm noch näher zu sein, auch gezügelt.

Wieso konnte dieser Mann nicht so sein, wie andere Männer? fragte sie sich und beantwortete sich diese Frage gleich selber. Weil er dann auch nicht so anziehend und faszinierend wäre. Weil Snape ein spezieller Mann war. Deshalb. Und sie, sie war infiziert von ihm. Wie ein honigsüßer Virus pulsierte er durch ihre Adern. Er vernebelte ihre rosaroten Gedanken, die sich nur um ihn drehten.

Wie sollte sie so arbeiten können? Sie wollte ihn wieder sehen, am besten gleich! Sofort!

Die Großeltern waren zum Glück erst nach Hause gekommen, als sie schon im Bett war. Es war doch erstaunlich, dass die älteren Leute bis in die frühen Morgenstunden weg blieben, in diesem Alter.

Amélie beeindruckte das und sie hoffte, dass sie das mit fast siebzig auch noch machen könnte.

Edward war ziemlich müde gewesen, von dem Fest, das sehr lustig gewesen war. Trotzdem stand er, wie immer, beizeiten auf am nächsten Morgen und machte seine üblichen Turnübungen im Garten. Das Gras war noch nass und roch auch so. Und dem verhangenen Himmel nach zu urteilen, würde es wohl bald wieder regnen. Seine Frau schlief noch und eine Hauselfe wuselte in der Küche rum, als er wieder ins Haus zurück kam.

Er fragte sich, ob Amélies Abend erfolgreich gewesen war und hob das Buch auf, welches auf dem kleinen Tischchen lag. Also über Tränkeerfinder hatten sie diskutiert, dachte er und lächelte. Na, das muss ja besonders romantisch gewesen sein! Er legte seine Stirn in Falten. Ob sein Kollege überhaupt wusste, was Romantik war? Das passte nicht zu Severus Snape.

Als er am Sofa vorbei ging, um das Buch ins Regal zu verräumen, erschrak er sehr, als er einen Fuß auf dem blauen Kissen liegen sah. _Nur_ einen Fuß!

Einen Kinderfuß mit hell und dunkelblau gestreifter Socke. Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf.

Als er sich vom ersten Schreck erholt hatte, sah er sich die Sache näher an. Vorsichtig berührte er den Fuß und war erleichtert, dass es sich um einen lebendigen Fuß handelte.

Ein Licht ging ihm auf und er sah, dass das Kissen auf dem Sofa seltsam zerdrückt aussah. Er tastete sich vorsichtig dem Bein entlang hinauf, bis er in Händen hielt, was er vermutet hatte. Er zupfte an dem samtigen Stoff und sah, dass an besagtem Fuß noch einiges mehr dran hing.

Ein kleines, schwarzhaariges Mädchen lag da auf seinem Sofa und schlief seelig. Er erkannte Laura sofort.

Ihre Locken fielen ihr etwas ins Gesicht und ein Arm war unter dem grossen Kissen verschwunden.

Er musste lächeln, denn er konnte sich sehr genau vorstellen, was hier vorgegangen sein musste. Er sah sich die Tochter seines Kollegen ein paar Minuten an. Diese Kinder! dachte er lächelnd.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und faltete den seltenen Tarnumhang zusammen. Das war ein sehr schönes und bestimmt sehr kostbares Stück, dachte Edward. Woher das Mädchen den wohl hatte?

Ob Severus seinen Wildfang schon vermisste? Wieso das Kind die wagemutige Idee gehabt hatte, ihrem Vater, verborgen unter einem Tarnumhang zu folgen, wusste er nicht, hatte aber seine Vermutungen. Severus würde wohl nicht besonders erfreut sein, über Lauras Benehmen und wahrscheinlich machte er sich schon Sorgen um seine Tochter.

Er beugte sich hinunter und rüttelte Laura sanft an der Schulter.

Sofort schnellte sie hoch und sah sich erschrocken um. Sie lief knallrot an und blinzelte den Mann an, der über sie gebeugt da stand.

Hastig suchten ihre Augen den Raum ab. Doch außer dem Kollegen ihres Vaters war niemand in dem Raum.

Ihr Dad musste schon vor Stunden nach Hause gegangen sein, denn es war hell draußen. Oh Mist, dachte sie.

Sie stand nervös auf.

Sie sah Harrys Tarnumhang in den Händen des Mannes. Edward schien genau zu wissen, was sie angestellt hatte und es war ihr wirklich unglaublich peinlich. Sie versuchte gar nicht erst etwas zu schwindeln. Sie sah beschämt zu Boden, denn Mr. Ludwig sah sie ziemlich streng an.

Oh, nein! dachte sie bange. Wie konnte sie nur so unglaublich blöd sein und beim Spionieren einschlafen? Sie war ja eine richtige Superspionin!

Wie spät war es und hatte ihr Dad schon gemerkt, dass sie verschwunden war? Wahrscheinlich nicht, denn er wusste ja nicht, dass sie nicht im Gryffindorturm war. Er aß am Samstag meistens unten im Kerker, deshalb würde er sie auch beim Frühstück nicht vermissen. Hoffentlich war er schon fertig mit Frühstücken und hielt sich nicht im Wohnzimmer auf, wenn sie im Kamin auftauchte.

Man durfte die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben, dachte Laura und rieb sich die Augen.

„Ich denke es ist Zeit, nach Hause zu gehen, meinst du nicht auch?" fragte Edward freundlich und sie war froh, dass er nicht schimpfte.

Für ihren Vorschlag, dass sie alleine nach Hause gehen könnte, hatte Edward allerdings kein Musikgehör.

S s s s s

Wieso wollte immer jemand etwas von ihm, wenn er überhaupt gar keine Zeit hatte! dachte Snape verärgert, als er es im Kamin knistern hörte. Er hatte jetzt weiß Gott anderes zu tun als ein Kaffeekränzchen zu halten.

Doch vor ihm stand nicht Remus, wie er erwartet hatte, sondern sein Kollege Edward, der seine Hände auf den Schultern seiner sehr zerknirscht blickenden Tochter hatte.

Severus meinte, man hätte es beinahe hören müssen, als ihm der schwere Stein vom Herzen fiel. Gott sei Dank! konnte er nur denken.

Er wusste nicht recht, ob er Laura umarmen oder lynchen sollte.

Er sah auf den Tarnumhang, den sein Freund in der Hand hielt.

So so! dachte er. Er konnte sich etwa zusammenreimen, was vorgefallen war.

Seine Erleichterung machte Ärger Platz und er schritt auf Laura zu, die ihn schuldbewusst anblinzelte. Das war ja unglaublich! Er hatte hier beinahe eine Herzattacke vor Sorge um sein Kind, nur weil dieses beschlossen hatte, ihm heimlich hinterher zu spionieren. Wieso sie dann aber nicht mehr nach Hause gekommen war, wusste er noch nicht, aber er würde es bald heraus finden. Vielleicht hatte sie sich entschlossen, dort zu nächtigen. Nett jedenfalls, dass sie doch noch hier auftauchte und ihn von seiner Herzklammer befreite, dachte er grimmig.

Lauras Magen, der vor ein paar Stunden noch so hungrig gewesen war, fühlte sich nun seltsam flatterig an und bestimmt kein bisschen hungrig. Sie schluckte leer, als sie das Gesicht ihres Vaters sah, der sie anscheinend doch schon vermisst hatte. Sie atmete ziemlich oberflächlich, als Edward ihrem Vater den Umhang reichte

Er fasste sie am Oberarm und zog sie zu sich hin. Harrys Tarnumhang warf er auf den nahen Tisch.

Er sah Edward an, ohne seinen Ärger über Lauras unartiges Benehmen zu zeigen. "Danke fürs Bringen, Edward," sagte er gefasst und etwa kurz angebunden. Er war nicht nur verärgert, es war ihm auch etwas peinlich, dass sein Kind sich derart daneben benommen hatte. Das schien Edward zu spüren.

„Seien Sie nicht zu 'art mit ihr, Severus, sie ist ein gutes Mädcchen," riet der ältere Mann, der mit Elternsein viel Erfahrung hatte und sich vorstellen konnte, was Severus gerade durchgemacht hatte.

„Ein etwas neugieriges, aber gutes Kind."

Er wusste, dass Eltern in solchen Situationen auch etwas überemotional und vielleicht auch zu streng reagierten. Ihm war es mit seinen drei Kindern und zum Teil mit seinen Enkeln und vor allem seiner Enkelin auch oft so ergangen.

Severus nickte kurz und Edward merkte, dass es an der Zeit war für ihn, sich zurück zu ziehen. Er verabschiedete sich kurz und trat in den Kamin.

Seine Worte schienen nicht die gewünschte Wirkung gehabt zu haben, dachte er, als er ein klatschendes Geräusch hörte, welches ihm sagte, dass Laura wohl gerade gehörig eins hinten drauf bekommen hatte. Er verschwand in den grünen Flammen.

Laura war nicht sonderlich überrascht gewesen, als ihr Dad sie umgedreht hatte und ihr zwei ordentliche Klapse auf den Hintern gehauen hatte.

Sie schluchzte, als sie zu Snape auf sah, der sich zu ihr hinunter beugte und sie scharf ansah.

„Tu sowas _nie_ wieder, verstanden!" zischte er und hielt sie an beiden Oberarmen fest. Er sah sie eindringlich an, als sie schniefte und nickte.

Dieses Kind war sein Tod! dachte er und konnte nicht anders als Laura an sich zu drücken. Er war so erleichtert, dass ihr nichts passiert war. Laura konnte kaum noch atmen, so sehr quetschte ihr Dad sie an sich.

Dann hielt er sie wieder an den Oberarmen von sich weg. „Was sollte das, Laura?" fragte er so streng, dass Laura ihn nicht anblicken konnte. Neue Tränen rannen ihr übers Gesicht.

Das war wohl die mieseste Panne, die hätte passieren können, dachte Laura und rieb sich den Hintern kurz. Die Superidee, ihrem Vater nachzuschleichen kam ihr plötzlich saublöde vor, obwohl sie ein bisschen stolz war, dass ihr Dad sie nicht entdeckt hatte. Nur ihre eigene Dummheit hatte sie nun in Schwierigkeiten gebracht.

Snape nahm sich den nächsten Stuhl und setzte sich drauf, um Laura in die Augen sehen zu können. Er war ihm zu mühsam, immer so auf sie hinunter zu schauen.

Laura schien nach einer plausiblen Antwort zu suchen und zupfte an einem Faden rum, der vom Saum ihres T-Shirts hing.

„Sieh mich an!" befahl er. „Du änstigst mich beinahe zu Tode, du schleichst mir nach und horchst uns heimlich aus! Wirklich, Laura, ich hätte nicht schlecht Lust, dich übers Knie zu legen und dich ordentlich zu versohlen!" Seine Stimme klang sachlich und ernst.

Snape war froh, dass es nichts Peinliches oder Geheimes gewesen war, was Laura gehört und gesehen hatte.

Sie sah bange auf.

„Zu deinem Glück stehen noch einige dreckige Kessel rum, die du nachher blitzblank putzen kannst. Und nun möchte ich gerne wissen, wieso dir so etwas Abstruses einfallen konnte." Er sah sie fragend an und Laura schluckte schwer. Nun musste sie das also auch noch erklären, als wäre alles nicht schon schlimm genug.

Sie beugte sich etwas hinunter und kratzte sich am Knie, wo sie den juckenden Mückenstich hatte. Obwohl die baumwollene Trainerhose nur dünn war, bot sie etwas Schutz vor Lauras scharfen Nägeln, die die Stelle gestern blutig gekratzt hatte.

Zerknirscht sah sie ihn dann an und wünschte, er würde ihr nicht so einen finsteren Blick geben.

„Ich... war so sauer, dass du ohne mich gegangen bist. An unserem Familientag und... Amélie ist doch auch meine Freundin. Ich habe mich gefragt, wieso du mich nicht mitnehmen willst. Und da dachte ich, ich könnte ja mal schauen, ob es dafür einen speziellen Grund gab."

Snape hatte aufmerksam zugehört und nickte. „Dass man nicht lauscht, habe ich dir schon mehrmals erklärt, denke ich," sagte er . „Wenn ich entscheide, alleine irgendwo hin zu gehen, dann möchte ich, dass du das respektierst. Und wenn es dafür einen speziellen Grund gibt, dann ist das _meine_ Sache, ob ich dir davon erzähle oder nicht. Es gibt sowas wie Privatsphäre, Laura. Und ich möchte, dass du die in Zukunft achtest. Außerdem bist du noch nie alleine mit dem Floh gereist. Was wäre geschehen, wenn du an einem falschen Ort gelandet wärst? Niemand hätte gewusst, wo du bist und es wäre äußerst schwierig gewesen, dich wieder zu finden." Snape wollte sich nicht ausdenken, wenn Laura sich den Kopf gestoßen hätte, während des Drehens. Je nach dem, wo sie gelandet wäre, hätte man sie nicht mehr gefunden, unter dem Tarnumhang.

Das hatte sich Laura nicht überlegt und sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Snape beugte sich etwas vor, bis sich ihre Nasen fast berührten.

„Wage es nochmals, mir solche Angst einzujagen und ich verpasse dir eine Fusskette mit einem tonnenschweren Stein, die gerade von deinem Bett zu deinem Schreibtisch reicht. Weder magisch noch auf Muggelart zu öffnen. Klar?"

Laura biss sich auf die Lippen und senkte den Kopf, weil sie grinsen musste. Es ehrte sie ja, dass ihr Vater sich so schnell um sie sorgte, aber es tat ihr auch leid.

Und sie selber tat sich auch leid. Nicht nur wegen der unsanften Klapse, die sie erhalten hatte und der Kessel, die sie nachher putzen musste, sondern auch, weil ihre Pläne immer zum Scheitern verurteilt waren. Wieso konnte nicht einmal etwas so laufen, wie sie es sich ausgedacht hatte? Sie kratzte sich nochmals am Knie, worauf Snape ihr Hosenbein hoch krempelte.

„Machen Mücken eigentlich auch Sex?" wollte Laura plötzlich wissen, während ihr Dad den Stich ansah.

„Wie bitte?" fragte er erstaunt und sah zu ihr auf.

„Ich habe noch nie gesehen, wie sie Babys, ehm Junge machen. Und ich habe _viele_ Mücken gesehen, am Bach. Bei Fliegen hab ich das schon oft gesehen. Und bei Spinnen frisst die Frau dann den Mann und..."

„Nein, Laura," unterbrach er sie. „Ich kenne mich mit dem Liebesleben von Mücken nicht aus. Wenn es dich wirklich brennend interessiert, dann leih dir in der Bibliothek ein Buch über Insekten und ihre Vermehrung aus."

Er klang etwas gereizt und schien gar nicht in der Stimmung, sich über Mückensex zu unterhalten. Obwohl Laura es liebte, ihn mit diesem Thema zu quälen, ließ sie es nun wohl besser gut ein. Sie hatte ihn schon genug aufgewühlt heute. Ihn nun noch mehr mit diesem heiklen Thema zu kitzeln, würde wahrscheinlich in noch mehr Kessel putzen enden.

„Ich hab Hunger, Dad, darf ich zuerst etwas essen?" fragte sie, als Snape ihr etwas Salbe auf den Stich strich und die Haut sich sofort in Normalzustand verwandelte.

Er antwortete nicht sofort, sondern zog Laura am Arm zu sich.

„Du darfst frühstücken, wenn du mir erklärt hast, wo du die Nacht verbracht hast." Er hoffte nur, dass sie nicht irgendwo in einer Ecke auf dem Fußboden geschlafen hatte, denn das wäre bestimmt recht kühl gewesen und ungesund.

Der beschämte Ausdruck kehrte in Lauras Gesicht zurück, als sie antwortete: "Bin auf meinem Beobachtungsposten eingeschlafen." Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und grub ihre Zehen etwas in den Teppich unter ihren Füßen.

„Und wo war der?" wollte Snape natürlich wissen.

Laura atmete tief aus. Das war so erniedrigend, ihre Pleite zugeben zu müssen, wo doch alles so gut angefangen hatte.

„Auf dem Sofa," antwortete sie kaum hörbar und ihr Vater nickte kurz. Er fixierte sie noch einen Moment und zog sie noch etwas näher. Automatisch lehnte sie sich ein wenig an sein Bein, als er mit seiner freien Hand den Ärmel von Lauras dünnen Pullover nach hinten zog, um sich die Haut an ihrem Arm anzusehen.

Er hatte in der letzten Ferienwoche nochmals eine Behandlung mit einer speziellen Salbe gemacht, damit die Narbe der Drachenfeuerverletzung schwächer sichtbar würde. Die Haut war an dieser Stelle nun nicht mehr so rosa. Zwar war sie am der Unterseite des Vorderarms nicht so gebräunt, aber das Narbengewebe hatte sich deutlich geglättet.

Snape schien zufrieden und nickte dann. „Wasch dir die Hände und setz dich an den Tisch, ich werde Milly bitten, dir etwas zu bringen," sagte er knapp.

„Tut mir Leid, Dad," hauchte Laura. Sie hatte ihren Vater wirklich nicht so ängstigen wollen und obwohl er ihr eine mühsame Strafe aufgebrummt hatte, fühlte sie sich irgendwie mies deshalb. Sie hatte gespürt, dass ihr Vater sich wirklich sehr gesorgt haben musste. Natürlich, wenn sie nirgends aufzufinden gewesen war...

Als sie eine halbe Stunde später am Kessel Schrubben war, wünschte sie sich, irgendwo draußen mit ihren Freunden herum zu rennen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, dass Ron gerade damit beschäftigt war, schleimige Schnecken in einen Kessel in Hagrids Hütte zu spucken.

S s s s

Snape horchte dem Schrubben und leisen Fluchen von Laura, als er dabei war, seine nächsten Schulstunden zu planen. Sich zu konzentrieren fiel ihm allerdings ziemlich schwer. Zwei Frauen waren es nun, die ihm das Leben schwer machten, dachte er verärgert.

Da hatte seine Tochter ja wieder mal was geboten! dachte er etwas verzweifelt. Er hatte immer wieder an die Warnung von Malfoys Hauselfen gedacht. Er wusste, dass diese ernst zu nehmen war.

Als Laura am Morgen verschwunden war, hätte er beinahe eine Krise bekommen. Es beunruhigte ihn selber, dass er sich so schnell um sein Kind sorgte. Die Tatsache war gefährlich, besonders, weil er in solchen Momenten kaum logisch denken konnte.

Ob er richtige Entscheidungen treffen könnte, wenn Laura in Gefahr war oder in der Macht von dunklen Zauberern, bezweifelte er.

Er musste dafür sorgen, dass sie sicher war. Er musste sie schützen. Er wollte sie nicht ängstigen mit Übervorsichtigkeit, aber sie musste nun einmal lernen, nicht immer ihrer Neugierde nachzugeben.

Morgen Abend kam Remus und auch mit ihm würde er reden. Der Mann musste Harry auch am kürzeren Zügel nehmen. Er hatte sich selber geschworen, auf Lilys Kind aufzupassen, so gut er konnte. Aber in solchen gefährlichen Zeiten war das schwierig, denn er konnte nicht überall sein.

Er musste sich eingestehen, dass ihm der Junge ganz und gar nicht egal war.

Wenn Harry weiterhin so mir nichts dir nichts über alle Regeln hinwegsehen und tun und lassen würde, was ihm gefiel, konnte auch er ihn nicht beschützen.

Severus hatte zwar deutliche Fortschritte in seinem Benehmen bemerkt, aber dieser Stunt mit dem fliegenden Ford war wiedermal typisch gewesen für Harry Potter. Er hätte den beiden Jungen zünftig das Fell versohlt und ihnen mindestens zwei Wochen lang Nachsitzen aufgebrummt, wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre. Diese Kinder mussten dringend ihren Verstand einsetzten, wenn sie schon nur die Schulzeit in Hogwarts überleben wollten!

Amélie machte ihm das Leben auch nicht einfacher.

Dass er Amélie begehrenswert fand und sich auch Gefühle zu regen begannen, musste er sich mittlerweile zugestehen. Es war nicht mehr ignorierbar.

Das hieß aber nicht, dass ihm diese Tatsache gefiel. Es war viel einfacher gewesen, einer verstorbenen Jugendliebe hinterher zu trauern. Da waren die Verhältnisse klar gewesen und in diesem Fall war gar nichts klar.

Erstens hatte er keine Ahnung, und bezweifelte es stark, dass er auch nur einen Hauch einer Chance gehabt hätte, bei der jungen Französin.

Zweitens, wenn ja, dann würde er ihr von seiner Vergangenheit erzählen müssen und das war ziemlich kompliziert. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie dafür Verständnis hatte und darüber stehen konnte, war gering. Sehr gering. Praktisch Null.

Drittens wusste er nicht, ob er neben all seinen anderen Verpflichtungen und neben Laura überhaupt Zeit hätte für eine Beziehung. Das Wort Beziehung machte ihm schon Angst, wenn er es nur dachte.

Amélie war jung und würde bestimmt eine Familie wollen und alles. Und das konnte er ihr nicht geben. Er wollte ganz sicher keine weiteren Kinder. Er war nicht der Familientyp. Er war genügend gebunden mit seiner Tochter und er wollte genügend Zeit für dieses Kind haben. Und er brauchte auch viel Zeit für sich. Fürs Brauen.

Fazit war, dass er sich Amélie wohl besser ganz schnell aus dem Kopf schlagen würde und sich den anderen wichtigen Dingen des Lebens widmete, dachte Snape entschlossen. Man musste hier klaren Kopf behalten und es realistisch sehen. Hoffnungen brauchte er sich keine machen.

Aber ganz so einfach war das leider nicht...

S s s s s s s s

„Wie 'nicht gemacht'?" fragte Snape Stunden später, als er Lauras Hausaufgaben kontrollierte.

Laura gab ihm einen bösen Blick und antwortete etwas stur: "Ich hab Besseres zu tun!"

Ungläubig sah er sie an. Er hörte wohl nicht richtig! Was war nur in Laura gefahren?

„Es scheint so, als hättest du Lust noch ein paar Kessel zu schrubben!" sagte er leise und etwas gefährlich.

Sie stand vor ihm mit etwas roten Wangen, was vom Kesselschrubben stammte, und wagte es bei seinem Ton nicht, die Augen zu verdrehen.

„Es interessiert mich nicht die Bohne, welche Modemagazine er gerne liest und welcher sein Lieblingshaarstylist ist und seine liebste Heldengeschichte von sich selbst und auch nicht, wie oft er seine Nägel feilt!"

Das verwirrte Snape. Was redete Laura da?

Er hatte plötzlich einen Fragebogen unter der Nase, auf dem genau die Art Fragen standen, die Laura eben aufgezählt hatte. Snape fragte sich ernsthaft, ob bei dem Mann eine Schraube oder vielleicht mehrere locker saßen. Er würde diesen Quatsch Albus zeigen. So konnte man ja wirklich nicht unterrichten.

Er wollte, dass eine Tochter etwas lernte, in der Schule. Und gerade dieses Fach war enorm wichtig. Dabei dachte er auch an Harry. Die Kinder mussten sich verteidigen können. Nicht die geheimsten Wünsche dieses Taugenichtses kennen!

Das Blatt behielt Severus bei sich. Er war ziemlich sauer und schickte Laura in den Gryffindorturm, um direkt mit Albus reden zu gehen.

„Ich wollte aber heute baden, Dad," jammerte Laura, die sich schon so auf ein gemütliches Seifenblasenbad gefreut hatte. Meistens saß dann nämlich Milly bei ihr neben dem Bad und freute sich über Lauras Seifenblasen. Das war einfach immer so schön für das Kind. So viel Aufmerksamkeit für sie alleine!

„Du kannst morgen baden," sagte er und nahm schon seinen Umhang. Er trat zur Tür und hielt sie Laura auf. „Komm!" sagte er knapp und mit einer schmollenden Grimasse schnappte sich Laura ihren Schulsack und ging mit ihrem Vater zusammen raus.

S s s s s s

Im Gryffindorturm war das Zusammentreffen der beiden Quidditchmannschaften das Hauptthema an diesem Abend.

Obwohl die beiden Hauptbeteiligten gar nicht da waren. Hermine hatte Laura berichtet, dass die beiden Nachsitzen mussten, wegen der Auto-Flug-Aktion.

„Oh nein," sagte Laura mitleidig. „Ausgerechnet bei Lockhart!"

Harry konnte einem schon Leid tun. Wo er den Mann doch noch weniger ausstehen konnte als Laura.

Von allen Seiten hatte sie Brocken der Schneckengeschichte gehört, aber niemand hatte ihr gesagt, was wirklich vorgefallen war auf den Quidditschfeld.

Hermine weihte sie auch da ein und Laura staunte nicht schlecht. Schade, dass sie das verpasst hatte, dachte sie. Sie hätte diesem Malfoy gerne eine rein gehauen, weil er Hermine beleidigt hatte. Natürlich hätte sie nicht gewusst, was 'Schlammblut' heißt, aber dass es eine Beleidigung war, wäre auch ihr klar gewesen.

Plötzlich lächelte Laura verschmitzt und Hermine fragte, was denn so lustig sei daran, wenn man so beschimpft wurde.

Laura schüttelte den Kopf und lachte: "Nichts, natürlich!" antwortete sie und sah die Freundin grinsend an. "Aber ich habe mir Malfoy gerade mit violetten Haaren vorgestellt," sagte sie und sah Hermine herausfordernd an.

Hermine brauchte nicht lange, um zu kapieren, worauf Laura anspielte. „Du willst dich aber wohl nicht schon wieder in Schwierigkeiten bringen, Laura!" schimpfte sie mit ernstem Gesicht.

Laura lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, keine Sorge. Aber ich hätte noch eine Haartönung übrig." Sie lachte, als sie Hermines strenge Miene sah.

Hermine würde bestimmt mal eine Lehrerin werden, dachte Laura.

„Nimm dich zusammen!" mahnte sie ernst und Laura wechselte schnell das Thema.

„Und spuckt Ron immer noch?" fragte sie besorgt und fuhr sich durch die vom Duschen feuchten Haare.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nee, ich glaube, nun hat er es endgültig überwunden. War ganz schön eklig!" sagte sie und verzog angewidert den Mund.

S s s s

In Dumbledores Büro war ziemlich dicke Luft. Snape starrte den blonden Mann böse an. Dieser wich seinem Blick aus, so gut es ging. Albus hatte den Mann zuerst entschuldigen wollen, mit allen möglichen Erklärungen, die Snapes Ärger noch angestachelt hatten und hatte den berühmten Lehrer dann auf Snapes sturen Protest hin in sein Büro gerufen. Tänzelnd mit wogenden Locken war Lockhart im Büro des Schulleiters erschienen. Er hatte ihnen ein blitzendes Lächeln geschänkt, worauf Snape ihm am liebsten einen übler Zauber angehext hätte.

Snape hatte ihm den Fragebogen mit einer schnellen Bewegung unter die Nase gehalten und gefragt, was das solle.

Lockhart hatte versucht, lässig und locker zu bleiben, was ihm misslich misslungen war und hatte etwas von 'die Kinder würden von seinen Heldentaten lernen'. Was diese Fragen auf dem Blatt aber mit Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu tun hatte, konnte er nicht beantworten.

„Und wieso bestrafen Sie die Kinder nicht, wenn sie die Hausaufgaben nicht machen? Miss Smethurst hat ihre Hausaufgaben, die Sie ihr aufgegeben haben mehrmals nicht erledigt, wie sie mir selbst gesagt hat. Ist Ihnen vielleicht selbst klar geworden, dass es mit dem Stoff, den Sie eigentlich lehren sollten überhaupt nichts zu tun hat?" wollte Snape bissig wissen und sah ihn kritisch an.

Albus versuchte zu schlichten und den aufgebrachten Tränkemeister zu besänftigen. Allerdings hatte er selten bis nie Erfolg damit, wie er sich ehrlicherweise selber eingestehen musste.

„Nun," sagte er mit freundlicher Stimme, die Snape auf die Palme brachte. „Es ist ja erst Ihre erste Woche, in der Sie unterrichten, Gilderoy. Aber es wäre natürlich von Vorteil, wenn Sie in Zukunft ihr Augenmerk auf den Unterrichtsstoff legen würden. Auch in den Hausaufgaben. Natürlich steht es Ihnen frei, solche Fragebögen zu verteilen, die die Interessierten dann freiwillig ausfüllen dürfen."

Snape schnaubte.

Lockhart schien nun etwas nervös, versuchte aber lässig zu tönen. „Natürlich, Schulleiter. Zu Ihrer Frage, Professor..." Er wandte sich charmant an Snape, der ihm am liebsten ein paar hässliche Pusteln auf seine gepuderte Nase gehext hätte.

„Es würde sich ja nicht gut machen, wenn ich meine treuen Fans bestrafen würde, für so eine Lappalie." Natürlich hatte er bemerkt, dass er Laura wohl nicht zu seinen treusten Fans zählen konnte, aber was nicht war, konnte ja noch werden.

Er redete schnell weiter, bevor Snape wieder etwas Unangenehmes sagen konnte. „Und Miss Smethurst ist, so viel ich weiß, in Gryffindor, also sollte Sie das nicht kümmern," sagte er und bereute sogleich seine mutigen Worte. Er blinzelte nervös, als er von den zornigen Augen des Tränkelehrers fixiert wurde. Er hätte sich gerne ganz schnell verkrümelt.

„Miss Smethurst kümmert mich aber, Lockhart," zischte er zwischen den Zähnen hervor. „Und auch die Ausbildung der anderen Schüler. Und ich glaube kaum, dass meine Tochter ein Fan von Ihnen ist, wenn ich mich an ihre Worte erinnere, mit denen sie mir Ihren Unterricht beschrieben hat. Sehen Sie zu, dass Laura etwas lernt in Ihrem Unterricht," fügte er kühl hinzu und Albus hob beschlichtigend die Hände. Er wusste, dass Snape über eine sehr gute Selbstbeherrschung verfügte, ansonsten hätte er sich wohl ziemlich um Lockharts Wohlergehen gesorgt.

Was Tochter? dachte Lockhart verwirrt. Miss Smethurst konnte doch wohl nicht im Ernst Snapes Tochter sein! Der hatte doch ganz sicher keine Familie, oder? Also wenn Snape ein Familientyp war, dann war er selber Merlin höchstpersönlich... na ja, auf gutem Wege dazu war er ja, dachte er.

„Ich möchte mich entschuldigen, die Herren, ich habe Harry Potter bei mir im Büro. Er ist so freundlich, mir mit meiner Fanpost zu helfen. Ich komme mit den vielen Briefen und Autogrammkarten nicht mehr alleine zurecht." Schnell erhob er sich und verabschiedete sich kurz und bündig. Mit einem 'Klack' fiel die Tür ins Schloss.

„Es wundert mich stark, dass sie so einem Angeber diesen Lehrerposten geben, Albus. Sie glauben doch wohl selbst nicht, dass er auch nur die Hälfte dieser Heldengeschichten erlebt hat!" fragte Snape gereizt, als der blonde Engel namens Gilderoy Lockhart den Raum verlassen hatte.

Der Schulleiter sah seinen ehemaligen Schüler geduldig an. Er hatte bemerkt, dass der Mann in den letzten Paar Tagen ein bisschen sehr reizbar war und mit den Gedanken nicht immer anwesend, was er von Severus so nicht kannte.

„Beruhigen Sie sich, mein Junge," begann er und Snape funkelte ihn an.

„Nennen Sie mich nicht so, Albus!" sagte er und versuchte seinen Ärger unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Albus wurde nicht wütend über die barschen Worte, aber er sah etwas ernster aus. „Entschuldigen Sie, Severus. Ich habe den Eindruck, als belaste Sie etwas in den letzten Tagen. Sie wissen, dass Sie jederzeit zu mit kommen können, wenn Sie einen Rat brauchen oder auch einfach so."

Snape atmete hörbar aus. „Das schätze ich, Albus. Aber mir geht es gut, danke. Wir reden jetzt aber nicht über mich, oder?"

„Gilderoy hat den Hang zu übertreiben, das heißt nicht, dass er kein guter Lehrer sein kann. Geben Sie ihm eine Chance. Wenn er sich etwas eingelebt hat, wird sich das schon legen, mit seiner Selbstinszenierung."

So ein unbeirrbarer Optimist, dieser alte Mann! dachte Snape ärgerlich.

Er würde nun Draco Malfoy noch einen etwas unerfreulichen Besuch abstatten und ihm eine ordentliche Strafe aufbrummen.

Der Junge dachte wohl, er könne sich alles erlauben. Dass solche Ausdrücke, mit dem er Hermine Granger beschimpft hatte, alle Slytherins in ein schlechtes Licht rücken würde, hatte der verwöhnte Bengel nicht bedacht. Auf ihn, den Hauslehrer der Slytherins, würde das reflektieren und er würde dafür sorgen, dass sich Malfoy Junior in Zukunft gut überlegen würde, welche Worte er gebrauchen würde.

„Haben Sie etwas raus gefunden, wegen des Zaubertrankfläschchens in Lauras Tasche?" fragte Severus, der es wirklich seltsam fand, dass sich die Sache nicht aufklären ließ.

„Leider nicht, Severus," gab Albus zu.

„Übrigens," sprach Dumbledore weiter, als Snape aufstand um zu gehen. „Ich habe mich über den Zustand von Mr. Smeltens erkundigt. Und obwohl er relativ schwierige Wochen hinter sich hat, in denen er wohl auch viel Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte, ist er wohlauf. Am meisten Mühe scheint ihm aber am Beginn seiner Strafe ein ständiger Schmerz und ein permanenter Lumlock-Zauber gemacht zu haben, wie er mir geklagt hat," sagte Albus halb amüsiert halb fragend.

Snapes Blick verfinsterte sich nocheinmal kurz bevor er gleichgültig antwortete: „Ich glaube kaum, dass es diesem Verbrecher zusteht, sich zu beklagen. Er hat bekommen, was er verdient hat und er kann dankbar sein, dass es nichts Permanenteres war. Wer ein Kind angreift, hat im Mindesten das verdient. Guten Abend." Damit verließ Snape das Büro und ließ einen lächelnden Dumbledore zurück.

Natürlich hatte Albus von Anfang an gewusst, dass Severus es nicht auf der von ihm auferlegten Strafe belassen würde. Und natürlich hatte er sich davon überzeugt, dass es nichts all zu Schlimmes war, mit dem sich Severus für das Vergehen an seiner Tochter gerächt hatte. Er wusste, dass Smeltens für Snapes Verhältnisse glimpflich davon gekommen war.

S s s s s s

Laura lag in ihrem Bett und ließ sich den Tag nochmals im Kopf durch gehen. Hatte ja nicht gerade gut angefangen, dachte sie.

Sie hatte unten im Gemeinschaftsraum auf Harry und Ron warten wollen, aber die waren und waren einfach nicht zurück gekommen, von ihrem Nachsitzen. Ob Lockhart und Filch die Jungs die ganze Nacht behalten wollten?

Müde rieb sie sich die Augen. Sie war noch schnell bei Milly gewesen und die hatte sie ganz schön verwöhnt. Das hatte sie auch gebraucht, nach so einem Tag!

Als Lauras Augen zufielen, war sie die letzte im Zimmer, die ins Traumland glitt. Aber es gefiel ihr nicht besonders dort.

Kaum hatte sie nämlich die Augen geschlossen, so hatte sie das Gefühl, war sie auch schon im Steinkreis.

Regen, Mondlicht, fremde Menschen, Grab, alles war wie beim letzten Mal. Das mit dem Erde ins Grab streuen, schien diesmal aber schon vorbei zu sein.

Nun wurde ein Kelch herum gegeben. Laura wusste, was in dem Kelch war. Sie hatte ihre Mutter darüber reden gehört. Es war ein Vergessenszaubertrank. Alle sollten vergessen. Auch sie. Aber sie wollte das nicht. Sie wollte nicht vergessen! Sie würde nicht trinken, dachte Laura entschlossen.

Aber es waren nicht _ihre_ Gedanken, die sie da dachte. Das war ihr jetzt bewusst. Es war so seltsam für Laura und sie versuchte aufzuwachen.

Der Kelch wurde nun als Letztes an sie gereicht. Laura wusste, dass es aussehen sollte, als ob Wein getrunken würde, als Teil der Zeremonie. Die Leute hatten keine Ahnung, dass sie vergessen sollten.

Sie nahm den Krug und tat so, als trinke sie. Die Frau neben ihr beobachtete sie mit Adleraugen. Sie merkte den Schwindel und zwang sie davon zu trinken. Sie konnte sich nicht gegen den Griff der Frau wehren. Der Mann, der neben ihr gestanden hatte, leerte von dem Trank in ihrem Mund. Er hielt ihr die Nase zu und sie hatte keine Wahl als zu schlucken.

Die Beiden schienen sich nicht um die entsetzten Blicke der anderen Anwesenden zu kümmern. Die würden sowieso alles vergessen, was in den nächsten Stunden noch so alles geschah. Dafür würden sie mit einem einfachen Vergessenszauber sorgen.

Laura konzentrierte sich verzweifelt. Sie wollte nicht vergessen. Sie wollte nicht vergessen! Sie durfte nicht vergessen!

Als sie prustend los gelassen wurde, hatte sie vergessen.

Aber sie hatte nicht vergessen, dass da etwas war, was sie unbedingt hatte in Erinnerung behalten wollen.

Sie schwor sich leise, dass sie sich wieder erinnern würde. Viel hatte sie nicht getrunken von dem Saft, ein Teil war in der Luftröhre gelandet.

Sie wusste, als einzige der Anwesenden, was sie da eben getrunken hatten. Der Trank würde ein Leben lang halten. Es war ein mächtiger Trank.

Sie hasste ihre Mutter und den Mann, der wahrscheinlich ihr Vater war, dass sie ihr das angetan hatten. Sie würde sie immer hassen dafür. Aber es würde ihr gelingen sich zu erinnern.

Schweißgebadet wachte Laura auf. Sie weinte und bekam kaum Luft. Hermine konnte sie auch nicht beruhigen und da kam ihr die Idee, Milly zu rufen. Zu ihrem eigenen Erstaunen kam die Elfe tatsächlich.

In deren Armen schlief Laura dann auch wieder ein.

Die kleine Elfe saß noch Stunden am Bett des im Traum immer noch schniefenden Mädchens. Sie streichelte ihr über die schwarzen, sanften Locken. Das war das Kind ihres Herzens. Nie hatte sie jemanden so tief geliebt.

TBC...

Cookies , für die, welche ein Review hinterlassen ;-D


	6. Chapter 6

Danke für eure Reviews, hat mich sehr gefreut. Sehr gefreut hat mich auch, dass Ida so lieb war, dieses Kapitel (wie auch schon alle andern!) zu korrigieren!

Ich hoffe, das nächste Kapie gefällt euch allen, und bitte vergesst nicht, mir eure Meinung mitzuteilen. Bin gespannt! Vielen Dank im Voraus , liebe Grüsse Sally

s s s s

Als Laura am Morgen hinunter kam, saßen Harry und Ron zusammen in den gemütlichen Sesseln vor dem Feuer.

„Hey, Laura, komm, erzähl," sagte Ron neugierig, als er sie erblickt hatte. Er musterte sie kritisch.

„Er hat dich aber nicht erwischt, oder?" fragte er besorgt, als er Lauras rötliche Augen sah. Er hatte natürlich nichts von Lauras Albtraum mitbekommen und hatte keine Ahnung, dass sie in der Nacht lange geweint hatte.

„Wieso?" fragte sie. Woher wusste Ron, was sie gemacht hatte.

Der Junge verdrehte die Augen. „Du bist ihm doch hinterher geschlichen, oder?" fragte er verschmitzt grinsend.

Harry klopfte neben sich aufs Sofa. „Hermine wusste, dass dein Dad ohne dich zu dieser Cousine von Steve gegangen ist und da du meinen Umhang wolltest, haben wir gedacht, dass du ihm bestimmt nachschleichst. Ach ja, wo ist überhaupt mein Umhang?" hängte er fragend an.

Laura setzte sich. „Der ist noch bei meinem Dad, ich geb ihn dir nachher," beruhigte sie ihren Freund. „Ja, ich bin ihm nach geschlichen und es ist auch alles gut gegangen, nur bin ich dann bei den Ludwigs auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen und mein Dad ist alleine nach Hause gegangen," sagte sie und sah die Freunde erwartungsvoll an. Diese verzogen beide das Gesicht.

„Oh weia," kommentierte Ron. „Konntest du dann noch rechtzeitig zurück, ohne dass es jemand gemerkt hat?"

Laura schüttelte den Kopf. „Leider nicht," gab sie zu.

„Du hast aber auch immer ein Pech," sagte Harry bedauernd. „War er... ich meine, war er sehr sauer?"

„Sauer genug, dass ich den ganzen Tag Kessel schrubben durfte," sagte Laura. Von den Klapsen auf den Hintern mussten die Freunde ja nichts wissen.

„Remus wäre wohl auch sauer gewesen," sagte Harry und wieder hörte Laura in seinen Worten die Freude darüber, dass sich jemand um ihn sorgte.

Überhaupt war sie so froh für Harry, denn nun hatte er jemanden, der ihm häufig schrieb und ihm hin und wieder ein Päcklein schickte. Sein Gesicht hatte immer diesen speziellen, glücklichen und irgendwie stolzen Ausdruck, wenn er einen Brief von Remus las oder ein Päcklein öffnete.

Man merkte, dass das für ihn nicht selbstverständlich und normal war, wie für die anderen Kids, die ihre Post relativ uninteressiert lasen und sich eher für den Inhalt ihrer Fresspäckchen interessierten.

Harry hatte im letzten Jahr nie Post bekommen. Bis auf das eine mal, wo er einen Besen gekriegt hatte. Und an Weihnachten.

Bei Emma sah man immer sofort, ob sie Post von ihrem Dad oder ihrer Mum bekam, am Gesichtsausdruck der Freundin.

Natürlich schickte ihre Mum ihr nie ein Päcklein, da sie ja sowieso der Meinung war, dass Emma viel zu dick sei. Dabei fand Laura Emma nicht viel zu dick, ein bisschen mollig vielleicht. Aber ihre Mutter hatte immer nur Kritik für ihre Tochter.

Wenn sie dagegen von ihrem Vater einen Brief las, lachte sie meistens und sah sehr zufrieden aus. Laura liebte es, sie dabei zu beobachten.

Sie sorgte sich aber etwas, dass die Worte von Emmas Mutter ihre Wirkung hatten, bei der Freundin, denn in letzter Zeit schien dieses Thema sie zu beschäftigen.

Sie machte immer wieder Bemerkungen, dass Laura zu dünn sei und so. Anfangs hatte sie dem keine Beachtung geschenkt, doch nun fragte sie sich langsam, ob Emma irgendwie eifersüchtig war, darauf. Schon in den Ferien hatte sie erwähnt, dass Laura schön sei, sie selbst aber nicht. Laura wusste, dass man meistens das schön fand, was man nicht hatte. Laura hätte lieber ein paar Rundungen gehabt, Emma wollte dünn sein...

Laura biss sich auf die Lippen, und hörte wie Ron sagte: „Was meinst du, wie meine Mum getobt hätte, wahrscheinlich hätte ich nun schon wieder einen Heuler!" sagte er und wurde etwas weiß um die Nase.

„Da kannst du froh sein, dass dein Dad hier in der Schule ist!" sagte er zu Laura. Diese war von dieser Aussage aber nicht so überzeugt.

Sie seufzte: „Ja, dann kann er einem auch immer schön direkt bestrafen. Und weiß immer alles." Sie rümpfte die Nase.

Ron bohrte seinen Finger in ein kleines Loch im Überzug des Sofas und beförderte ein wenig Watte daraus hervor. Er zuckte die Schultern. „Aber wenigstens weiß es nicht die ganze Schule," sagte er. Ja, da musste Laura ihm recht geben.

Dass Remus ihm keinen Heuler geschickt hatte, darüber war Harry ziemlich froh. Natürlich war der Rüffel, den er von dem Mann gekommen hatte, nicht angenehm gewesen und er hatte sich sehr geschämt, aber er hatte ihn wenigstens nicht vor seinen Mitschülern bloß gestellt.

Ron wandte sich wieder an Harry. „Was hast du vorhin erzählen wollen?" fragte er. Harry sah sich um, ob niemand in der Nähe war. Hermine kam gerade durchs Portraitloch und schritt direkt auf die Freunde zu.

„Du solltest vielleicht nicht seine ganzen Innereien rausziehen," sagte Laura streng zu ihrem Freund, der immer noch Watte zum kleinen Loch im Sofa raus zupfte .

„Was genau macht ihr hier?" fragte Hermine, die Lauras letzte Worte gehört hatte, interessiert.

Harry lachte. „Ron zerlegt gerade unser Lieblingssofa," sagte er und Hermine lachte nun auch. Sie hatte weiß was gedacht!

Sie war anscheinend schon in der Bibliothek gewesen, denn sie trug zwei Bücher unter dem Arm.

Harry erzählte leise:" Als ich etwa um Mitternacht immer noch in Lockharts Büro sass und mir die Augen schon fast zufielen, habe ich so eine seltsame zischende Stimme gehört. Lockhart hat behauptet, er habe sie nicht gehört. Und nun bin ich mir auch gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob ich nicht einfach zu müde gewesen bin. Ob ich mir das eingebildet habe."

Hermine sah sehr interessiert aus und fragte leise: „Was hat den die Stimme gesagt? Waren es Worte?"

Harry nickte, als er an die unheimlichen Worte dachte. „Sie hat von Hunger und von schon so lange und von töten und zerreißen gesprochen."

Nachdenklich und ungläubig sahen ihn die Freunde an. „Vielleicht war es Peeves, der einen Streich gespielt hat?" vermutete Ron nachdenklich.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das denke ich nicht," sagte er. Es hatte sich richtig unheimlich angehört.

Harry hatte nicht gewusst, ob er sich fürchten, oder Bedauern haben sollte. Er wusste, was es hieß, hungrig zu sein und er wünschte das niemandem.

Aber die Stimme hatte auch recht böse geklungen. Kalt und grausam. Es schauderte ihm.

„Vielleicht hören wir es ja auch mal," sagte Ron, und sah sogar etwas hoffnungsvoll aus. Harry zuckte die Schultern.

Laura dachte an ihren seltsamen Traum. Wirklich seltsam, was da alles vor ging.

„Und wann hat Filch dich entlassen?" fragte Hermine an Ron gerichtet?

Sofort verzog er das Gesicht und hob schlapp seinen Arm. „Der hat mich stundenlang die Pokale polieren lassen, dieser Sklaventreiber!" jammerte er Mitleid heischend.

Wenn die wüssten, wie _meine _Arme geschmerzt haben! Dachte Laura bitter. Und nicht nur die Arme!

„Der liebt es halt, uns Schüler zur Schnecke zu machen," sagte Harry und seine Augen funkelten böse.

„NEEIIN!" rief Ron entsetzt und ein würgendes Geräusch entfuhr seinem Hals. „Nicht dieses Wort!" fauchte er seinen Freund anklagend an und die anderen Kinder lachten nur.

S s s s s s s s s

Ein paar Wochen vergingen, in denen Snapes Gedanken häufig an einer Person hingen. Er war eifrig damit beschäftigt, sie zu vergessen. Aber wie konnte man jemanden vergessen, wenn man die ganze Zeit an sie dachte?

Aber zum Glück hatte er viel Ablenkung. Seine Tochter benahm sich ziemlich hervorragend, seit dem Zwischenfall mit dem Tarnumhang. Sie war auch kein bisschen frech oder aufmüpfig. Mit Emma schien sie sich nun auch wieder besser zu verstehen und auch Lockharts Hausaufgaben erledigte sie nun mehr oder weniger willig. Dieser aufgeblasene Hahn konnte sich zwar nicht widerstehen, hin und wieder Fragen zu stellen, die ihn ins Rampenlicht stellten, aber es hielt sich in Grenzen.

Laura war wieder in ihrem Hogwarts Alltag. Sie hatte sorgfältig darauf geachtet, ihren Dad nicht mehr zu verärgern und sie gab sich auch Mühe Emmas Anhänglichkeit zu ertragen. Letztes Jahr war sie doch weniger klebrig gewesen, dachte Laura hin und wieder genervt. Sie war sehr froh, dass sie so gute Freunde hatte, aber sie war es einfach nicht gewohnt, wenn man sie zu sehr einengte. In der Muggelschule hatte sie häufig Mädchen beobachtet, die so eng befreundet waren, dass sie beinahe keinen Schritt alleine machen konnten und dieselben T-Shirts trugen und dieselben Jungen toll fanden, immer der gleichen Meinung waren und sogar fast gleich redeten. Ihr machte das Angst. Zumal diese Mädchen dann ihre gegenseitige Liebe auch sehr schnell kündigen konnten, wenns dann wirklich um den selben Typen ging.

Hermine hatte sie von ihrem seltsamen Traum erzählt. Natürlich war diese sofort in Büchern über Träume und ihre Bedeutung recherchieren gegangen. Sie hatte gemeint, dass Träume meistens etwas mit Verarbeitung oder Ängsten zu tun hatten. Das hatte Laura auch nicht wirklich weiter gebracht. Aber sie hatte den Traum seither nicht mehr geträumt und sie hatte es ein wenig verdrängt.

Auch ihr privates Quidditchtraining hatten sie wieder eingeführt, nur, dass nun Fred und George auch unbedingt dabei sein wollten. Auch Ginny konnten sie hin und wieder überreden.

Fred baute immer wieder waghalsige Kunststücke und Stunts ein und Laura war sich nicht sicher, ob er sie wohl beeindrucken wollte. Ihr war auch aufgefallen, dass der Junge häufig ihre Nähe suchte. Natürlich unauffällig. Er machte positive Kommentare über ihre Flugkünste, was nicht nur sie erstaunte.

Harry, dem diese Trainings auch sehr gefielen, hielt sich strikt an die Abmachungen, die er mit Remus gemacht hatte und lungerte danach nicht mehr draußen herum. Auch sonst war er viel pflichtbewusster, seit ihm der Mann ins Gewissen geredet hatte, was Ron beizeiten etwas irritierte und Hermine erfreute.

Bald Wochenende, dachte Laura, als sie an einem Donnerstag Abend bei ihrem Dad auf dem Sofa saß, während dieser die Hausaufgaben seiner Schüler durchsah und immer wieder Kommentare abgab. „Diese albernen Kinder," tönte es oder: "Wofür die einen Kopf auf dem Hals tragen, ist mir ein Rätsel," und all solche Sachen murmelte er vor sich hin. Laura war das gewohnt und sie hörte schon gar nicht mehr zu.

Sie hatte ihre Beine angezogen und auf einem ihrer Knie saß Jimmy auf den Hinterbeinchen und putzte sich. Laura sah ihr lächelnd zu. Das Streifenhörnchen hatte einen guten Stand, auf dem Stoff von Lauras Jeans. Das erstaunte Laura immer wieder, denn sie hielt ihr Bein ja nicht ganz still.

Laura schnappte das Tierchen, welches protestierend zappelte und gab ihm einen schmatzenden Kuss auf die Nase. „Du bist einfach Zucker!" sagte sie verliebt.

Snape sah zu seiner Tochter hinüber, die das kleine Kerlchen nochmals herzhaft küsste, und rümpfte die Nase. „Hör auf, damit!" sagte er tadelnd.

„Ich hab sie halt lieb," verteidigte sich Laura. Eine Fliege schwirrte ihr um den Kopf, die sofort Jimmys Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Doch Laura war schneller. Als sich das nervende Fliegentier auf die Lehne des Sofas setzte, klatschte Laura schnell darauf.

Sie nahm sie beim Flügel und gab sie Jimmy, die sie sofort verschlang. Snape sah sie stirnrunzelnd an.

„Scheint so, als habe dein Tier auch meine Sumpfmücke verspiesen, die ich heute hier neben dieses Buch auf den Tisch gelegt habe," stellte Snape fest, der sich gefragt hatte, wo die Riesenmücke hingekommen war, welche er hatte identifizieren wollen. Es war kein grosser Verlust, da er sehr viele dieser Exemplare recht günstig von Veleno zugeschickt bekommen hatte. Allerdings hatten sie längere Flügel als seine bisherigen Sumpfmücken, was Severus stutzig gemacht hatte. Vielleicht kamen sie nicht aus Ostasien, wie die anderen Sumpfmücken in seinem Lager.

„Das große Vieh mit diesen langen Beinen meinst du?" fragte Laura und küsste Jimmy nochmals, diesmal auf den Kopf.

„Ja, wieso, hast du sie gesehen?" fragte Snape und sah erwartungsvoll seine Tochter an.

„Die hab ich Fred gegeben, der war auch hungrig," erklärte Laura, die nicht gemerkt hatte, dass es sich um eine Zaubertrankzutat gehandelt hatte.

„Wie bitte?" fragte Snape skeptisch. „Wie kommt es, dass sich Mr. Weasley an meinen Zaubertrankzutaten gütlich tut? Schmeckt ihm vielleicht das Hogwartsessen nicht?"

Laura lachte. „Nein, nicht _der_ Fred. Ich meine Fred II, meine Spinne," stellte sie klar. „Er hat sich sehr gefreut, über die fette Beute. Tut mir Leid, Dad, ich wusste nicht, dass die Mücke dir gehört hat. Ich habe gedacht, es wäre eine der Biester, die mich nachts immer stechen."

Snape legte das letzte Heft weg und stapelte die Hausaufgaben der Viertklässler säuberlich.

„Hmm," machte Snape und Laura legte sich bäuchlings auf Sofa. Jimmy sprang sofort auf sie und kletterte auf ihr rum.

„Hat es einen speziellen Grund, warum die Spinne ausgerechnet Fred heißt," fragte Snape, während dem er die korrigierten Hefte in sein Büro trug.

Laura zuckte die Schulter „Weil Fred doch auch spinnt," erklärte sie und Snape konnte ihr in diesem Punkt nicht widersprechen. Die Spur eines Lächelns zeigte sich in seinen Mundwinkeln, als er sofort wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam.

Laura lachte, weil Jimmy nun auf ihre Füße geklettert war. Sie hatte die Beine angewinkelt, sodass die Füße nun nach oben gerichtet waren und Jimmy thronte auf Lauras Fußsohle was ziemlich kitzelte. Jimmy hatte recht scharfe, kleine Krallen.

Laura wusste nicht genau, wieso sie die Spinne so getauft hatte. Die langen Beine erinnerten sie an Fred und der Blick. Und die Spinne war etwa genau so waghalsig, wie Fred. Sie ließ sich oft blitzschnell an einem Spinnenfaden hinunter und pendelte dann über Lauras Kopf hin und her, als wolle sie Laura beeindrucken.

Snape griff nach seinem Umhang und schritt zu Laura hinüber. Das Mädchen drehte sich auf den Rücken. Jimmy sprang flink auf die Rückenlehne.

„Komm!" sagte er und griff Laura am Oberarm.

Er zog sie vom Sofa hoch und sie sträubte sich etwas. „Wieso?" fragte sie etwas gereizt. Es gefiel ihr grad recht gut hier, obwohl nicht Familienabend war.

„Weil du dich nun in deinen Gemeinschaftsraum begibst und dich an deine Hausaufgaben setzt," sagte er endgültig.

„Och," maulte Laura.

Das mit dem besonderen Anstand schien schon wieder etwas nachzulassen, dachte Snape und gab ihr einen strengen Blick.

„Gehst du schon wieder weg?" fragte Laura herausfordernd. „Zu Amélie vielleicht?" das tönte etwas provozierend.

Snape beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und fixierte sie mit seinen onyxfarbenen Augen. „Das, junge Dame, ist nicht deine Angelegenheit," mahnte er sie und unterstrich seine Mahnung mit einem nicht all zu kräftigen, aber doch gut spürbaren Klaps auf ihren Hintern, während er sie Richtung Tür schickte.

Laura streckte die Zunge raus, allerdings konnte er das nicht sehen, da sie in Richtung Tür ging. Dachte sie jedenfalls, aber schon kam die Bemerkung: „Nimm die Zunge rein, sonst könnte sie in meinem Zaubertrank schwimmen gehen!"

s s s s s s s s s

Amélie litt. Sie verzerrte sich nach einem gewissen Zaubertranklehrer. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, dachte sie immer wieder.

Das hatte sie doch nicht nötig!

Sie war ihm noch nicht mal näher gekommen, und doch sehnte sie sich, ihn zu berühren. Sie wollte in seinen Armen sein. Er sollte sie festhalten und an sich drücken. Es war zum Haareraufen. Die Zeit verstrich unendlich langsam. Und sie hatte kein Zeichen, nichts von ihm gehört, seit ihrem gemeinsamen Abend. Hatte es ihm nicht gefallen? Hatte sie ihn gelangweilt. Oder hatte er womöglich gemerkt, wie sehr sie sich nach ihm sehnte und das hatte ihn genervt? War es so offensichtlich gewesen? Wenn er an ihr interessiert wäre, hätte er sich doch gemeldet.

Oh Gott, sie musste sich auf ihre Arbeit konzentrieren, schon zweimal in einer einzigen Stunde hatte sie einer Maschine einen falschen Auftrag gegeben und die Naht öffnen und erneut nähen müssen.

Sie konnte die Kundin nicht nochmals vertrösten, dachte sie und riss sich zusammen.

Während Amélie nun ihre Sachen zusammen räumte, stand Laura unter der Dusche und ließ sich das warme Wasser genüsslich über den Kopf regnen.

Nun, da es junge Erstklässlerinnen hatte, fühlte sie sich nicht mehr so klein und mickrig. Ende letztes Schuljahr waren es allmählich nicht mehr viele Mädchen gewesen, die noch so gar nicht entwickelt waren, wie sie. Laura fand, dass sie eigentlich fast aussah, wie ein Junge, naja, bis auf ein Detail, aber sonst war ihr Körper noch überhaupt nicht weiblich. Keine Kurven, keinen Hintern, nichts!

Isabelle, auch eine Zweitklässlerin, die Laura schon letztes Jahr immer etwas für ihre reife Erscheinung bewundert hatte, ging an ihr vorbei und drückte ihr braunes Haar aus, bevor sie ein Tuch um sich wickelte und dann auch noch eines um ihr Haar.

Das Mädchen war viel weiter entwickelt als Laura und hatte schon richtig gut erkennbare Brüste und eine schöne Figur.

Seit Laura vor zwei Tagen beobachtet hatte, wie doof sich Isabelle benommen hatte, als Lockhart lächelnd an ihr vorbei gegangen war und sie mit Namen gegrüßt hatte, fand sie es nicht mehr so besonders erstrebenswert, weiter entwickelt zu sein. Das Mädchen hatte gequietscht wie ein Schweinchen und hatte sich ganz nervös zu ihren Freundinnen umgedreht und gekichert. Also wenn man sich zu so einer Schnepfe entwickelte, mit ein bisschen Hormonen, war es Laura beinahe noch recht, wenn sie noch ein wenig länger ein Kind bleiben konnte.

Und eigentlich sie war gerne ein Kind. Ob sie sich anders fühlen würde, wenn ihr Körper sich veränderte? Und ob ihr Dad sie anders behandeln würde? Würde er sie nicht mehr so nahe an sich ran lassen? Das wäre schlimm, dachte sie besorgt.

Laura schlüpfte in ihren bequemen Trainingsanzug und ging hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Natürlich saß Hermine an den Hausaufgaben und Harry und Ron sahen zu, wie die Zwillinge einen Feuersalamander auf dem Tisch mit etwas fütterten.

Laura sah sich um, wo Emma war, aber sie sah sie nicht.

Ginny saß in einer Ecke an einem Tisch und schrieb in ihr Tagebuch. Laura beobachtete sie. Ginny schrieb eifrig und wartete dann nachdenklich. Starrte dabei beunruhigt oder fragend auf ihr Tagebuch, als fände sie die Antwort darin. Manchmal lächelte sie verschmitzt. Ob sie etwas von Harry hinein schrieb? Ron hatte gesagt, sie schwärme für ihn.

Das schien Ginnys Lieblingsbeschäftigung zu sein, denn Laura hatte schon einige Male versucht, sie zu einem Spiel zu überreden und das rothaarige Mädchen hatte fast immer abgelehnt und hatte sich wieder hinter dem Büchlein verkrochen.

Sie schien richtig süchtig zu sein von dem verdammten Ding, dachte Laura. Sie erinnerte sich gut an ihre Cousins, die immer mit so kleinen, piepsenden Computerchen gespielt hatten und nicht davon abzuhalten gewesen waren. Ihr Onkel hatte die Spielzeuge dann unter dem Protest der Jungen in den Abfall geworfen.

Laura wusste, dass sie die Computerchen dann wieder rausgefischt hatten und heimlich weiter gespielt hatten.

Der Salamander, der vorhin auf dem Tisch gelegen hatte, schwirrte nun, immer wieder explodierend, im Gemeinschaftsraum rum, denn er hatte einige Feuerwerkskörper intus, die die Jungen ihm gefüttert hatten.

Die meisten Kinder lachten laut und sahen ihm nach. „Der geht ja ab wie eine Rakete!" lachte Fred.

Wild und verzweifelt schlug der Salamander mit den Beinen um sich. Als die Kracher nachließen, gelang es dem Tier endlich, in den Kamin zu flüchten und ins Feuer zu verschwinden.

„Ihr Tierquäler!" schrie Laura wütend und funkelte die Zwillinge an, die immer noch lachten.

Sie ging mit Tränen in den Augen vor Wut auf Fred und George los, die über Lauras heftige Reaktion erschraken. Laura schlug mit den Fäusten auf die Oberarme von George. Fred wollte sie von ihm weg ziehen. Dabei kassierte er einen guten Kinnhaken. „Tierquäler!" schrie Laura nochmals, bevor sie von den Zwillingen abließ und davon rannte.

Es war ganz still geworden im Gemeinschaftsraum und die anderen Gyffindors sahen ihr erstaunt nach.

Fred und George sahen sich fragend an. „ Die hat wohl nen Flick weg!" sagte George empört. Fred war ungewöhnlich ruhig und zuckte verwirrt die Schultern.

„Ihr Vater benutzt ja auch Tiere für in seine Tränke," sagte er leise zu George.

Hermines Kopf erschien neben ihnen und in ihrem altklugen Ton sagte sie schnippisch: "Aber der quält sie nicht, und schon gar nicht zum Spaß. Das ist der wesentliche Unterschied!"

Sie drehte sich auf ihrem Absatz und stolzierte davon Richtung Mädchenschlafsaal.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Spanien, Herbst 1908

Die spanische Abendsonne brannte heiß auf die Steinmauer, die das dürre Grundstück der Marconas umgab.

Die Familie lebte in einem kleinen Steinhaus mit ein paar Ziegen, die ums Haus liefen und die spärlichen dürren Grashalme zusammen suchten. Ein Esel stand an einen kurzen Pflock, der einige Zentimeter zum Boden hinaus ragte, angebunden und drückte sich an einen kleinen Busch um etwas Schatten zu bekommen.

Ein kleines Mädchen saß auf der Mauer und beobachtete eine Eidechse, die flink in einen Steinspalt huschte. Das dunkelhaarige Kind zupfte ein gelbliches Grashälmchen, welches vorwitzig aus einer Ritze in der Mauer wuchs, aus und kitzelte sich damit an der Nase.

Die Tür des Hauses öffnete sich und das temperamentvolle Gezeter einer Frau war zu hören. Das Mädchen verdrehte die Augen und rieb sich die Nase, die es nun juckte wegen dem Grashalm.

Das war typisch für ihre Mama!

Ihr Vater trat mit einem Ledersack über den Schultern aus dem Haus und schritt auf den Esel zu, dem es offenbar nicht sehr gefiel, dass es Arbeit gab, denn er drückte sich noch mehr in den Busch und legte die großen Ohren an.

Der Vater winkte dem Mädchen zu, als er mit dem Esel davon ging. „Bis später, meine liebe Margarida," sagte er wie immer. Er entfernte sich schnell in seinem leicht humpelnden Gang.

Margarida stand winkend auf der Steinmauer, sah ihm nach und fragte sich einmal mehr, wohin wohl der Vater ging. Die Eltern machten ein ziemliches Geheimnis daraus und nicht ein Wort war ihnen darüber zu entlocken.

Ein Glitzern funkelte in ihren schwarzen Augen und sie sprang von der Mauer und rannte in den Hühnerstall.

Ihre grosse Schwester Edna kniete am Boden des Hühnergeheges und hatte ein flauschiges Küken in der Hand. Sie sprach in hoher Stimme zu dem samtigen Tierchen und lächelte die Schwester an, als sie sie entdeckte.

„Ich glaube das hier ist ein Hahn, was denkst du?" fragte sie und hielt Margarida das bräunliche Küken hin.

Diese zuckte die Schultern. „Komm, Edna, wir schleichen jetzt Papa nach. Ich will nun endlich wissen, wohin der geht!"

Edna setzte das Tier auf den Boden. Das war wiedermal ganz ihre kleine Schwester. So neugierig und wild war sie. Obwohl sie auch häufig stritten, liebte sie das zwei Jahre jüngere Mädchen sehr.

Edna wusste, dass Margarida der Liebling ihrer Mutter war, aber es störte sie nicht. Die Schwester war eben viel offener und lustiger, als sie selbst. Sie beschäftigte sich gerne mit sich selbst oder mit den Tieren.

Aber ihre Eltern hatten ihnen deutlich gesagt, dass es sie nichts anginge, wohin ihr Vater abends manchmal ging und Edna war klar, dass sie schlimm bestraft würden, wenn sie ihm nach schlichen. Auch Margarida, Liebling hin oder her.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Margarida, du bleibst besser hier," sagte sie.

Das Gesicht der Schwester verfinsterte sich und ihre dunklen Augenbrauen zogen sich verärgert zusammen. „Du bist immer so unendlich brav, Edna, glaubst du, du kommst dann in den Himmel?" neckte das kleine Mädchen, aber Edna lachte nur.

Margarida rannte davon und ignorierte die Rufe der Schwester, die ihr mit besorgtem Gesicht nach sah.

In sicherem Abstand schlich sie hinter ihrem Vater her, der den Esel hinter sich her zog. Margarida wunderte sich, dass der Esel immer so ungerne mit dem Vater mit ging. Mit den Mädchen ging er immer sehr willig mit und war immer sehr folgsam und brav.

Ob ihr Vater den Esel schlug? Na, sie würde es ja nun sehen. Sie traute das aber ihrem Vater nicht wirklich zu, denn er war ein lieber, sanfter Mann.

Nach einer halben Stunde Fußmarsch in der heißen Sonne, gefiel Margarida ihre Idee plötzlich nicht mehr so gut, ihrem Vater zu folgen. Sie schwitzte und war durstig.

Aber sie würde jetzt dran bleiben, wenn sie nun schon mal hier war. All zu weit konnte ihr Papa wohl nicht mehr gehen.

Aus der Ferne sah sie ihren Schulfreund Pablo mit seinem kleinen Bruder Raul, die ihre sieben Ziegen nach Hause trieben. Sie wusste genau, dass Pablo in sie verliebt war. Sie winkte den beiden zu. Pablo gefiel ihr auch ganz gut, aber sie war in Lorenzo verliebt, seit sie denken konnte. Der Junge war aber drei Jahre älter als sie und zeigte keinerlei Interesse an ihr.

Pablo scheuchte mit einem dünnen Stock die Ziegen weiter und als er Margarida kommen sah, wunderte er sich, was sie so weit außerhalb des Dorfes wohl tat.

Das Mädchen gefiel ihm. Ihr glattes, schwarzes Haar und die feinen, schönen Gesichtszüge waren einfach einzigartig, fand der elfjährige Spanier. Ihre Augen so lebhaft und feurig.

Klar war auch ihre Schwester Edna sehr hübsch, aber diese war so ruhig und zurückhaltend. Irgendwie langweilig! Margarida hingegen war lustig und wild.

„Raul, du kannst die Ziegen heute alleine nach Hause bringen, ich muss Margarida schnell was fragen," sagte er zum Bruder.

Dieser lächelte wissend und fragte sofort: „Und was springt für mich raus?"

Pablo seufzte. „Na gut, du bekommst meinen Nachtisch am Sonntag." Als der Bruder den Kopf schüttelte, fügte er hinzu: "Und drei Holzmurmeln."

Raul überlegte einen Augenblick. „Blaue," sagte er und Pablo nickte.

Nun schien der kleine Bruder zufrieden und Pablo rannte dem Mädchen nach. Sie bemerkte ihn nicht, und nun fiel ihm auf, dass sie ja ihrem Vater hinterher schlich. Wieso wohl? Das war ja interessant, er würde sich erst zeigen, wenn er gesehen hatte, wohin der hinkende Mann und das wunderschöne Mädchen gingen. Margarida folgte ihrem Vater unerlaubterweise, soviel stand fest.

Die Familie war sehr sonderbar. Im Dorf wurden sie gemieden, jedenfalls die Eltern. Zum Glück wohnten die Leute etwas außerhalb vom Dorf. Nur in der Kirche sah man sie jeden Sonntag. Pablo mochte Margaridas Mutter überhaupt nicht. Sie war so ein richtiger alter, unzufriedener Drache! Stolz und hochnäsig und streng.

Ein Wunder, dass sie in einem ärmlichen Steinhaus wohnte, man hätte meinen können, sie müsse mindestens einen Palast haben, so hoch wie sie ihre Nase trug.

Der Weg führte weiter den Berg hinauf und Rossario Marconas sah sich immer wieder um. Der Esel ging nun noch unwilliger mit und der Mann musste ihn richtiggehend ziehen.

Pablo wusste, dass dieser Berg ein alter Vulkan war und die Leute behaupteten, er sei immer noch aktiv, wenn auch gering. Jedenfalls hörte man manchmal ein Grollen. Er musste am Sonntag in der Kirche immer beten, dass der Vulkan nicht ausbrechen würde. Es war ihnen auch verboten, zu nahe an den Berg heran zu gehen. Niemand tat das!

Plötzlich blieb Margaridas Vater stehen und band den Esel, der nun ängstlich die Augen rollte, an einem dürren Baum fest. Der Mann sah sich nochmals um und wedelte mit einem kleinen Stock.

Der Junge schlich sich näher und quetschte sich in einen Busch. Da war ja eine riesige Höhle!

Etwas Rauch stieg aus dem Eingang und löste sich dann allmählich auf. Das war seltsam, er war doch auch schon in den Bergen gewesen und hatte noch nie was von einer Höhle gehört und sie noch nie bemerkt.

Wo war jetzt Margaridas Vater? Es schien, als habe er sich in Luft aufgelöst. Wahrscheinlich war er in die Höhle gegangen.

Margarida hatte sich hinter einem Felsen, nahe des Einganges einer Höhle versteckt, in der ihr Vater scheinbar verschwunden war. Pablo sah sie neugierig hinter dem großen Stein hervor spähen.

Was war in der Höhle bloß versteckt, fragte sich das Mädchen neugierig und schlich etwas näher. Etwas, das sie nicht sehen sollte. Vielleicht ein Schatz?

Margarida war intelligent und wusste, dass ihr Vater kein armer Schlucker war, wie die Leute im Dorf dachten.

Ihr Haus sah für Muggel zwar klein und halb zerfallen aus, aber in Wirklichkeit war es gross und elegant. Im Innern jedenfalls. Es war eben ein magisch verändertes Haus und die Dinge, die sie besaßen, konnte man sich sicher nicht vom Ziegenhüten leisten.

Margarida schlich noch näher, unbemerkt gefolgt von Pablo.

Rosario Marconas trat in die Höhle, wo es sehr warm, eher noch heiß, war.

Es wusste, dass er ein hohes Risiko einging, bei dem, was er tat. Nicht nur, dass es illegal war, sondern auch sehr gefährlich. Gefährlich, deshalb, weil er lebenslänglich in einem Zauberergefängnis dahin siechen würde, wenn es jemand rausfinden würde. Andererseits weil die Tiere, die er hier hielt, nicht gerade Kuscheltiere waren. Aber die Eier waren so wertvoll, dass sie ihn zu einem sehr reichen Mann gemacht hatten.

Drachen zu halten, war im Moment der Trend der ganz reichen Zaubererfamilien und ein Macht- und Statussymbol. Da das Ministerium bemüht war, die Drachenzahl in Grenzen zu halten, war zwar das Halten (unter großen und teuren Sicherheitsstandarts) erlaubt, nicht aber das nachzüchten. Auch, weil brütende Weibchen unglaublich gefährlich waren. Aber es war absehbar, dass das Drachenhalten verboten würde.

Drachen brauchten sehr viel Hitze und das hier war der ideale Ort um Drachen zu halten. Er brauchte ja nur zwei, da die Eier das waren, was sich wirklich rendierte. Sie mussten mindestens einen Monat von einem Drachenweibchen bebrütet sein, bis man sie vom Feuer weiter ausbrüten lassen könnte. Erst nach einem weiteren Monat im Feuer, konnte es auch abkühlen und verkauft werden. Die Entwicklung des Embryos konnte in dieser Phase für ein paar Tage gestoppt werden, ohne dass er abstarb. Das war dann der Moment, wo Rosario Geld machen würde, mit den Eiern. Viel Geld.

Ja, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis das Zaubereiministerium die Strafen für illegalen Drachenzucht und dem Verkauf von solchen verschärfen und verfolgen würde. Aber bis dahin würde er noch gute Geschäfte tätigen.

Mit Desillusionierungszauber und einen Schutzzauber vor der Hitze betrat er die Höhle. Dann schlich er sich an dem Weiblichen Drachen vorbei in den hinteren Teil der großen Höhle, wo es nicht mehr ganz so heiß war. Er hatte sich vor Jahren nicht gut genug geschützt und das hatte ihm eine unheilbare Narbe am Bein eingebracht, durch die er nun seinen Fuß nicht mehr biegen konnte.

S s s s s

Margaridas Augen fielen ihr beinahe aus dem Kopf, als sie die Höhle betreten hatte und sich der Rauch etwas gelichtet hatte. Sie blinzelte ungläubig als sie ein riesiges Monster vor sich sah. Es saß auf einem gewaltigen Haufen Äste, das wie ein überdimensionales Vogelnest aussah.

Der silberne, beinahe durchscheinende Drache mit den roten Augen schien zu brüten. Margarida starrte das riesige Wesen an. Sie spürte die Hitze kaum vor lauter Staunen.

Gänsehaut bildete sich auf den Armen des zu tiefst beeindruckten Mädchens. Das Monster schien sie nun auch entdeckt zu haben. Starr vor Schreck starrte das Kind in die roten Augen, die sie fixierten.

Margarida wollte von dem Tier zurückweichen. Sie wollte schreien, aber brachte keinen Ton raus. Eigentlich hätte sie das Tier längst verschlingen könnten, dachte sie und war überrascht, dass sie überhaupt denken konnte, bei diesem Anblick.

Sie starrte einfach auf den Drachen. Eigentlich war er schön. Doch sie sollte nicht hier sein, dachte sie, als das ungeheurer beeindruckende Tier seine Nüstern blähte und geräuschvoll die Luft einsog.

Für das Kind sah das beinahe so aus, als lächle der Drache.

Margarida entspannte sich und lächelte zurück.

Noch ehe sie erschrecken konnte, noch ehe sie den Boden berührte, war sie tot. Das Lächeln noch auf ihrem Gesicht, das fast bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verbrannt war.

S s s s

Niemand sah den kleinen Jungen, der Stunden später starr und schreckensbleich davon stolperte.

Niemand wusste, wieso man Pablo erst am nächsten Morgen fand, wie er einige Kilometer vom Dorf entfernt verwirrt auf einem Acker herum irrte.

Niemand wusste, warum der Junge Monate kein Wort mehr sprach und niemand wusste, dass Pablo sein schreckliches Erlebnis erst sehr viele Jahre später seinem erwachsenen Enkel anvertrauen würde.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

Hallo ihr Lieben! Danke vielmals für die vielen tollen Reviews, hab ich sehr genossen;-D

Scientific ida hat mir wieder sehr geholfen mit ihrem Betalesen! Danke vielmals!

Daniela Danii, wow, danke vielmals für dein Review, freut mich echt, dass du dein Schwarzlesedasein aufgegeben hast und mir einen so tollen Kommentar hinterlassen hast. Danke vielmals.

Viel Spass beim nächsten Teil, liebe Grüsse Sally

s s s s s

„Kommt Milly mit?" fragte Laura, die ihrem Vater eben einen schmatzenden Kuss verabreicht hatte, als er ihr eröffnet hatte, dass sie am Wochenende nach Hause gehen würden, um den Dachboden aufzuräumen.

Er hatte sich gefragt, wieso das Mädchen darüber so froh war, denn Laura hatte nicht gerade einen Putzfimmel. Wenn es um ihr Zimmer ging, jedenfalls nicht.

Laura stand neben ihrem Vater, der am Tisch saß, mit einer Tasse Kaffee vor sich. Einen Arm hatte sie um seinen Hals gelegt und sah ihn fragend an.

„Nein, wir können auch ein Wochenende auf uns selber aufpassen," sagte er. „Am Samstag könnten wir Amélie einladen und etwas zusammen essen," schlug er vor. Die Worte waren seltsam harzig raus gekommen.

Ja, Severus wollte Abstand haben von Amélie. Aber aus Anstand sollte er sich wohl für ihre Einladung zu dem Nachtessen revanchieren. Das wäre sonst ziemlich unhöflich. Außerdem musste sie ja die Einladung nicht annehmen.

Aber er würde seine Emotionen auf Abstand halten!

Hin und her überlegend sah ihn Laura an, dann setzte sie sich einfach auf seinen Schoß. Natürlich wollte sie Amélie auch gerne sehen. Aber ihr Vater wollte sie scheinbar auch sehen. Ob das gut war? dachte sie. Aber immerhin würde sie diesmal nicht außen vor gelassen werden und sie könnte die beiden im Auge behalten. Ja, sie dachte, das war in Ordnung.

Sie nickte. "O.K. Darf ich dann baden?" fragte sie.

„Mal sehen," antworte Snape tonlos, denn seine Gedanken waren bei einer jungen Frau, die er vielleicht bald sehen würde. Natürlich nur, um sich für ihr Nachtessen zu revanchieren.

„Setze dich auf deinen Stuhl, wie es sich gehört," schimpfte er und schob sie von seinen Beinen runter. Ihm gegenüber stand ihr Frühstück parat, welches sie dann auch glücklich aß. Sie würden nach Hause gehen, dachte sie. Es gab keinen schöneren Ort.

S s s

Amélie war ziemlich müde, denn sie hatte noch zweieinhalb Stunden länger arbeiten müssen. Diese reiche vollschlanke Mrs. Chubbing wollte dieses verdammte Kleid schon übermorgen abholen. Amélie hatte versucht, das möglichste an dem Schnitt zu machen, damit dieses violette Abendkleid nicht eine Negativwerbung für sie wäre und damit Mrs. Chubbing einigermassen passabel darin aussehen würde.

Sie hatte der wichtigen Kundin ja nicht sagen können, dass sie in einem so engen Abendkleid aussehen würde wie eine violette Blutwurst.

Sie apparierte nach Hause, in das große Haus ihrer Großeltern, wo sie im obersten Stock wohnte.

Müde zog sie ihren Umhang aus, und warf ihn über die Lehne eines Stuhles. Überrascht drehte sie den Kopf, als sie eine Eule auf ihrem Fenstersims schlafen sah. Das arme Tier hatte wahrscheinlich schon längere Zeit darauf gewartet, eingelassen zu werden.

Sie kannte das Tier nicht und öffnete das Fenster. Als sie die Schrift auf dem Couvert sah, kam Leben in sie. Nervös fummelte sie am Brief rum, um ihn zu öffnen, als die Eule erwartungsvoll krächzte. „Oh!" sagte sie und kramte schnell ein rundes Eulenhäppchen hervor, welches diese schnell schnappte und davon flog.

Das verdammte Ding, dachte sie und kam sich plötzlich ziemlich tappig vor. Endlich hatte sie den Brief vor sich und entfaltete ihn.

Ihr Gesicht erhellte sich und sie machte ein paar Luftsprünge. Sie drückte den Brief an sich und kam sich dabei ziemlich jung und albern vor. Aber es war ihr egal. Mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht las sie den Brief noch viermal durch.

Snape und Laura luden sie zu sich nach Hause ein.

Amélie setzte sich auf ihr Sofa und begutachtete den Brief. Sie begann ihn zu analysieren. Ob Snape absichtlich erwähnte, dass die Einladung von ihm _und_ Laura war, damit sie wusste, dass das Kind auch da sein würde, in Gegensatz zu dem Abend bei ihr.

Oder hatte er durchblicken lassen wollen, dass er sie klar nicht alleine und privat einladen wollte, da er kein persönliches und näheres Interesse an ihr hatte? Dass die Einladung rein platonisch war? Ja, sie hatte eine so sonderbare Zurückhaltung gespürt, bei ihm.

Sie wusste es nicht, aber sie grübelte die nächsten Tage daran herum. Und las den Brief immer und immer wieder, obwohl sie ihn längst auswendig konnte.

S s s s s s s s

Severus schenkte Amélie etwas Wein nach und fragte sie, wie das Geschäft laufe und ob sie genügend Arbeit habe. Sie saßen in Snapes Garten auf dem Sitzplatz, wo ein kleines Tischchen stand.

Amélie erzählte von ihren vielen Aufträgen und den verschiedenen Kunden und Kundinnen und beobachtete dabei, wie Laura begann sich auszuziehen.

Severus folgte ihrem Blick und sah, wie Laura gerade nackt, wie Gott sie erschaffen hatte, ihre Kleider vom Boden aufhob und sie auf einem Gartenstuhl aus kunstvoll geschmiedetem Eisen platzierte.

Seine Augen verengten sich etwas, als er sich fragte, was das Kind nun wohl schon wieder vor habe und ob sie sich denn überhaupt nicht schämte vor dem Besuch.

Das schien nicht der Fall zu sein, denn sie scherte sich überhaupt nicht um die beiden Erwachsenen. Sie kratzte sich gerade am Bein und besah sich die rote Stelle, die sie da juckte. Er hörte sie etwas wie 'verdammte Viecher' vor sich hin murmeln. Laura schien wirklich besonders lecker für die Mücken zu sein!

„Laura?" fragte Snape ruhig während er sein Glas abstellte. „Was genau soll das werden?"

Das Mädchen grinste ihn an. „Ich gehe baden," sagte sie glücklich. Darauf hatte sie sich nämlich am allermeisten gefreut. Sie hatte sich nach dem Bach gesehnt und gebetet, dass es schönes Wetter sein würde am Wochenende.

Petrus schien ihr wohl gesinnt zu sein, und die Sonne schien recht warm, obwohl es schon früher Herbst war.

Snape seufzte und Amélie lachte.

„Aber nicht zu lange," sagte Snape bestimmt. Er wollte nicht, dass sie sich erkältete.

"So ein unkompliziertes Kind," bemerkte Amélie. Severus, der seiner Tochter etwas kritisch hinterher sah, grummelte nur etwas und wechselte dann das Thema.

S s s

Eine halbe Stunde später gesellte sich Amélie zu dem Mädchen, welches im Bach herum spritzte. Amélie liebte es, das unbeschwerte Kind zu beobachten. Laura war so wild und immer in Bewegung. Langeweile schien sie nicht zu kennen. Sie bezweifelte, dass Laura einmal ein 'Null-Bock'-Teenager werden würde. Das konnte man sich einfach nicht vorstellen, bei diesem lebensfrohen, aufgestellten Kind.

Amélie saß auf einem großen Stein, am Uferrand und Laura erzählte ihr, was sie an dem Bach so liebte. Und was sie alles für Kunststücke geübt hatte, als Harry im Sommer hier gewesen war.

Laura beschrieb ihr lebhaft, wie wohl sie sich im Wasser fühlte und wie sehr sie alles an dem kühlen Nass liebte. Das Geräusch, wenn sie spritzte oder durchs Wasser stampfte und der Geruch, der vor allem von der feuchten Erde am Uferrand stammte und sie liebte es, wenn ihr das Wasser kühl um den Kopf strich, wenn sie tauchte.

Amélie lächelte und sah zu, wie das Mädchen ihr Haar ausschüttelte, was ziemlich spritzte.

Doch die junge Frau erschrak sehr, als Laura plötzlich schmerzhaft aufschrie.

Schnell stand sie von ihrem bequemen Platz auf und als Laura weiter schrie und das Gesicht verzog, watete sie ohne die flachen Schuhe auszuziehen schnell ins Wasser. Laura war zum Glück im seichten Teil des Baches und das Wasser reichte ihr nur bis zur Mitte der Waden.

Wahrscheinlich war Laura in eine Scherbe getreten, dachte sie besorgt und beugte sich schnell zu Lauras Fuß hinunter, den sie mit den Händen umklammerte.

Doch es war keine Glasscherbe, die Laura in den Fuß geschnitten hatte, sondern ein schwarzes Etwas klebte an ihrer Fußsohle.

Laura fiel auf ihren Hintern, als sie das Gleichgewicht auf nur einem Bein verlor und es platschte.

Ohne lange zu überlegen griff Amélie nach dem seltsamen Vieh, dass sich in Lauras Fußsohle verbissen hatte.

Amélie hatte in der Schule mal gelernt, dass man Carismale nicht anfassen sollte, da ihr Biss nicht harmlos war, aber im Moment dachte sie nicht daran.

Dem Carismalen schien die Störung gar nicht etwa zu gefallen und er zeigte seinen Unmut darüber, indem er sich nun in Amélies Hand verbiss.

Seine scharfen Zähnchen steckten ziemlich tief in Amelies Haut zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger.

Nun war es an ihr zu schreien, denn das tat wirklich sehr weh. Geistesgegenwärtig griff sie in ihren Ärmel, wo sie den Zauberstab aufbewahrte , den Carismalen immer noch an ihrer Hand hängend.

Erschöpft und mit schwummrig komischem Gefühl sank Amélie auf die Knie, als sie dem Carismalen endlich einen Fluch aufgehalst hatte und dieser sein Opfer los gelassen und sich schleunigst aus dem Staub gemacht hatte.

Laura wankte an Land. Sie sah plötzlich alles doppelt. Sie fand es sehr lustig, dass Amélie im Wasser kniete und Amélie schien das auch komisch zu finden, denn sie lachte auch.

Wieso konnte sie kaum mehr gerade gehen? fragte sich Laura. Und wieso kamen nun gleich zwei Snapes auf sie zu geeilt. Oder waren es sogar drei? Laura lachte wieder.

„Ein Carismale „ sagte Amélie und musste sich zusammen nehmen, um nicht wieder dümmlich zu lachen.

„Kommen Sie," sagte Snape und half Amélie, die sich aufgerappelt hatte, aus dem Wasser.

Laura hatte sich auf dem Gras hingelegt und sang ein Lied über die Schmetterlinge, das sie wohl aus ihrer frühen Kindheit kannte. Severus beschwor ein Tuch hinauf und legte es über sein nacktes Kind, das leise vor sich hin sang.

Snape hatte nicht gewusst, dass es in seinem Zuhause Carismale hatte. Allerdings hatte er sich ja auch nie im Wasser aufgehalten, wo Carismale ringor, wie sie mit vollem Namen hießen, lebten. Diese Tiere schlüpften im Sommer, wenn das Wasser warm war und lebten die ersten zwei Monate in Schneckenhäusern von Wasserschnecken, bis sie groß genug waren, sich ihrer Haut wehren zu können. Ihre Zähne hatten ein Gift, das nicht wirklich gefährlich war, wenn nicht zu viele auf einmal angriffen, aber das den Gebissenen mit denselben oder ähnlichen Symptomen beglückte, als wäre man betrunken. Ziemlich schwer betrunken vielleicht sogar, dachte Snape, als er Laura und Amélie betrachtete.

Lustig hängte sich Amélie bei Snape ein und der führte die wankende junge Frau Richtung Haus. Er sah besorgt zu Laura zurück, die ihre Hände vor ihr Gesicht hielt und sie interessiert musterte. Er schwenkte den Zauberstab.

Damit Laura in diesem Zustand nicht in den Bach fallen würde, hatte er einen Zauber auf sie gelegt, der sie an Ort und Stelle halten sollte.

Leider konnte er vor Aufregung die Nähe der jungen Frau, die ziemlich anhänglich und fröhlich war im Moment, nicht recht genießen. Aber sie fühlte sich schon recht gut an, dachte er, als er sie um die Hüfte festhielt, damit sie nicht stürzte.

Er legte Amélie aufs Sofa und bat sie, dort zu bleiben.

Als er wieder zum Bach geeilt kam, lag Laura, die nun etwas schlammig war, auf dem Rücken und zählte träge ihre Finger. Sie schien recht verzweifelt und sie schluchzte, als sie ihren Vater sah. Er beugte sich hinunter und legte das Tuch wieder über sie, von welchem nur noch ein Zipfel ihren Bauch bedeckte.

„Dad," jammerte sie und sah ihn elend an. „Dad, mir ist schwindelig."

Er hob den Zauber auf, und kurz danach seine Tochter, die nun weinte und sich die schmutzigen Hände übers nun auch schmutzige Gesicht rieb.

Sie fühlte sich ziemlich kühl an und er trug sie schnell Richtung Haus. Hoffentlich war Amélie noch auf dem Sofa, dachte er besorgt. Aber er hätte die Frau ja wohl schlecht mit dem selben Zauber belegen können, wie seine Tochter vorhin.

Laura schien der Zauber allerdings nicht gestört zu haben, aber nun stöhnte das Mädchen in seinen Armen.

Diese verdammten Viecher! dachte er verärgert. Denen würde er nachher die Lust am Beißen austreiben!

Erleichtert stellte Snape fest, dass sein Gast immerhin noch im Haus war, als er Laura aufs Sofa legte. Er ließ einen Kessel neben das Sofa schweben, falls Laura sich übergeben musste. Er deckte sie mit einer weichen Wolldecke zu. Leise sang Laura ein ziemliches Durcheinander von Fröschen, die bissen und Schmetterlingen, die nicht tanzen konnten, da ihnen die Schuhe zu eng waren.

Amélie schien irgendwo im Haus unterwegs zu sein, denn es klirrte gerade etwas, das scheinbar hinunter gefallen war.

„Tschuldigung," sagte Amélie mit der Hand vor dem Mund, um ein Kichern zu unterdrücken, als er hinter ihr aufgetaucht war. Sie stand in der Küche, an den Küchentisch gelehnt und besah sich die Tasse, die sie scheinbar auf den Boden hatte fallen lassen, oder hinunter gestoßen hatte. Es schien sie zu belustigen, denn sie grinste fröhlich.

„Kommen Sie, Amélie," sagte er und führte sie am Arm wieder aufs Sofa. Laura sang leise vor sich hin.

Er sah besorgt ihre glasigen Augen. Sie waren nur noch halb geöffnet. Ihre schwarzen Augen glänzten seltsam. Es erinnerte ihn erschreckend an seine eigenen Augen. An seine Augen, wenn er, ganz erledigt und gepeinigt von dem dunklen Lord zurück gekehrt war, wenn dieser schlechte Laune gehabt hatte und ihn und andere Todesser seinen Unmut hatte spüren lassen.

Wenn er dann in den Spiegel gesehen hatte, hatten seine Augen genau diesen Ausdruck, wie die von Laura jetzt.

Er betete im Stillen, dass sein Kind nie solchen Schmerz erleben musste.

„Dad," hauchte sie und er beugte sich über sie, nachdem er Amélie aufs Sofa gesetzt hatte.

Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes zitierte er einen Zaubertrank und einen kleinen Topf Salbe zu sich.

Amélie lachte, als sie die fliegenden Gegenstände sah und redetet etwas von fliegenden Untertassen.

Snape versorgte Lauras Biss rasch mit der Salbe und gab ihr dann etwas von dem Trank, während die junge Frau auf dem anderen Sofa schon wieder aufstand und etwas unsicher umher wankte.

Als er die Decke wieder über Laura gelegt hatte und das Kind, dank Zaubertrank im Land der Träume war, widmete er sich wieder um seine Besucherin.

Außer den Rausch durchzustehen, gab es nicht viel, was man gegen den Biss des Carismal tun konnte. Snape führte Amélie zum Sofa zurück. Auch ihre Wunde würde er reinigen und verbinden.

„Bleiben Sie bitte sitzen, Amélie," sagte Severus nun etwas energischer, denn diese wollte sich schon wieder aus dem Staub machen.

„So streng, Herr Lehrer?" fragte Amélie gespielt schmollend und kicherte dann wieder.

Dieser hob eine Augenbraue und griff sich das Verbandzeug. Dann setzte er sich neben die junge Frau. Er konzentrierte sich auf die Bisswunde. Er hatte Amélie auf Abstand halten wollen, was im Moment schwierig war.

Carismale Bisse infizierten sich nicht so leicht, wie Bisse anderer Tiere, aber man musste sie trotzdem gründlich desinfizieren, um unangenehme Folgen zu vermeiden.

Er sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Amélie sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht fuhr.

„Danke, Süßer!" sagte die junge Frau, als wäre es das normalste auf der Welt, als er fertig war und Snape glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen.

So hatte ihn ganz sicher noch nie jemand genannt. Und er mochte es auch nicht besonders. Er war ja gewiss so einiges, aber ganz bestimmt nicht süß! Dass es ihm aber trotz allem etwas schmeichelte, verdrängte er.

Natürlich wusste er, in was für einem Zustand sich die Frau befand. Bevor er sich versehen konnte, hatte ihm Amélie einen Kuss auf die Lippen gedrückt.

Snape schluckte schwer und Amélie lachte laut, als sie Snapes verdutztes Gesicht sah.

„Ich wollte wissen, wie es sich so küsst mit dir," sagte Amélie und verfiel dabei ins 'Du',was Snape nicht auffiel, da er zu beschäftigt war mit dem Verarbeiten des letzten Ereignisses.

Der Kuss hatte ihn total aus dem Konzept gebracht, obwohl es ein ganz normaler Kuss gewesen war, wie er hunderte bekam von seiner Tochter.

Aber es war eine ganz andere Sache, von einer Frau einen Kuss zu erhalten, als von seinem Kind. Von _dieser_ Frau!

Er war nie ein großer Küsser gewesen und er hatte weder viele Küsse verteilt, noch viele erhalten in seinem Leben. Die von Laura mal ausgenommen, denn das waren wirklich so einige.

Selten hatte er das Bedürfnis gehabt, eine Frau zu küssen.

Amélies Lippen waren so sanft und warm gewesen und obwohl er wusste, dass die Frau sturzbetrunken war, oder sich zumindest so fühlte, breitete sich ein Welle Glück in seiner Brust aus.

Verzweifelt versuchte er diese zu bekämpfen, denn er wollte keine Gefühle zulassen für diese Frau.

„Ach, du bist immer so unheimlich beherrscht, Severus," sagte Amélie lächelnd. Erst jetzt bemerkte Snape, dass Amélie ihn duzte.

Die junge Frau lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Snape hielt den Atem an.

„Ich fühle mich so schwindelig," sagte sie etwas langsam aber deutlich. Snape genoss den Moment, auch wenn er es nicht wollte. Sie roch sehr gut und er hätte gerne den Arm um sie gelegt.

Er bemerkte, dass sie immer noch nasse Kleider hatte. Er trocknete die dünne Jeans, und auch das lange, weiße Oberteil, mit den zarten Rüschen, dass etwas nass geworden war, mit einem Zauberspruch. Amélie schlüpfte aus den Sandalen indem sie sie mit den Füssen abstreifte.

„Wieso küsst du mich eigentlich nicht endlich?" fragte sie direkt. „Oder findest du mich abstoßend?" fragte sie forschend, vielleicht auch etwas herausfordernd.

Snapes Puls raste auf einmal sehr schnell. Was redete die Frau da? Seine Alarmglocken schellten Sturm! Sein Hals war trocken.

Nein, er würde selbstverständlich die Situation nicht ausnutzen! Es war nicht sicher, ob sie nachher noch alles wusste, was sie gesagt hatte, aber sie würde ihre Worte bestimmt bereuen, dachte er.

„Sie wissen nicht, was Sie da sagen, Amélie," sagte er und stand auf. Er richtete ein Kissen für sie und deutete ihr, sich hin zu legen. „Schlafen Sie etwas, dann geht es Ihnen bestimmt bald besser," fügte er nun etwas unsicher hinzu.

„Natürlich weiß ich, was ich rede, du Ignorant!" herrschte sie ihn an. Er sah aber, wie ihr im nächsten Augenblick schon die Augenlider schwer wurden. Ihre klare Ansage hatten ihn doch etwas erstaunt. Die konnte ja ganz schön direkt sein!

Sie legte sich brav hin und murmelte: „Ganz genau weiß ich es."

Lange Zeit beobachtete Snape Amélie. Ob ein Funken Wahrheit in ihren Worten steckte? fragte er sich. Er deckte auch Amélie mit einer leichten Decke zu.

Kinder und Betrunkene sprechen die Wahrheit, dachte er und versuchte sofort, dass Fünklein Hoffnung zu ersticken, das in ihm aufflammte.

Amélie atmete gleichmäßig und er musste sich zwingen, den Blick von ihr zu lösen. Er stand auf und ging in die Küche, wo er ein Glas Wasser trank.

Dann ging er zu Laura, die tief und fest schlief. Er sah zu ihr hinunter und atmete tief aus. Er verschwand kurz und kam mit einem Waschlappen und einem Pjyama in der Hand zurück.

Er hätte Magie anwenden können um Laura zu waschen und ihr das Pjyama anzuziehen, aber Ablenkung war genau das, was er jetzt brauchte.

Laura lag total entspannt auf dem Sofa. Was war sie doch für ein wildes, aktives Kind dachte er, als er sah, wie schmutzig sie war, vor allem an den Knien. Als er diese wusch, sah er, dass sie unzählige kleine Narben hatte, die von Abschürfungen stammten. Er wusch auch ihre Hände und Arme und die Füße. Am Schluss nahm er nochmals einen neuen Lappen, und fuhr damit vorsichtig über ihr Gesicht.

Einen Spalt öffnete sie die Augen und murmelte etwas Unverständliches. Er umfasste ihre Wange mit seiner Hand und sah sie intensiv an. Dann kniete er sich auf ein Knie hinunter und sagte leise: "Schlaf nur." Er küsste sie auf die Schläfe und Laura schloss die Augen wieder. Snape spürte die starke Liebe, die er für dieses Kind empfand. Er hätte sie am liebsten an sich gedrückt. Er wollte einfach nur, dass sie in Sicherheit war. Dass dieser Wunsch sein Größter war, erschreckte ihn immer wieder.

„Ich hab sie auch lieb," flüsterte Amélie, die plötzlich wieder ziemlich ernst tönte. Sie lag auf dem anderen Sofa und sah sehr müde aus. Aus der Lach- und Kicherphase schien sie nun raus zu sein. "Sie ist so ein Schatz!"

Snape drehte sich zu ihr um. Er hatte gedacht, sie schlafe und es war ihm etwas unangenehm, dass sie seine sentimentale Minute und wahrscheinlich auch die Waschaktion beobachtet hatte.

„Ehmm... ja," antwortete er, da ihm nichts Schlaueres einfiel und schüttelte dann das Oberteil der gestreiften Pjymas aus. Er streifte es dem schlafenden Kind über die schwarzen weichen Locken.

Dabei sah er die Halskette an Lauras Hals, mit dem Opal, den er ihr an Weihnachten geschenkt hatte. Der Stein sah milchig aus und war ziemlich warm, als er ihn berührte.

Dann steckte er einen schlappen Arm nach dem anderen in die Ärmel, was gar nicht so einfach war ohne Mithilfe des Kindes.

Dann zog er den Rest zurecht über Rücken und Bauch. Laura blinzelte und ihre Augenlider schienen ziemlich schwer zu sein.

Beim Unterteil des Pjyamas benutzte er einen kurzen Zauber und zog ihr dann noch Socken über die kühlen Füße. Laura atmete tief aus, drehte sich zur Seite und zog die Beine etwas an. Severus zupfte ihr das Pjyama noch ein wenig zurecht, damit der Rücken gut bedeckt war. Wenn er nur nicht die Blicke der jungen Frau auf sich spüren würde, die ihn vom anderen Sofa aus beobachtete.

Er deckte Laura wieder zu und wandte sich dann wieder an Amélie, die nun schon etwas besser aussah.

„Kann ich Ihnen einen Tee, oder sonst etwas bringen, Amélie?" fragte er höflich.

„Tut mir Leid, dass Sie so viele Umstände haben, Severus," sagte sie leise. „Und es tut mir Leid, dass ich so aufdringlich war," fügte sie etwa beschämt hinzu, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob sie sich wirklich schämte. Sie wusste, dass sie es sollte.

Sie spürte aber, wie sie innerlich schon wieder mit dem Lachen kämpfte . Sie wusste nicht wieso sie alles so unglaublich lustig fand.

Was hatte sie vorhin nochmal alles zu Snape gesagt? Sie hatte ihn aufgefordert, sie zu küssen! Oh Gott! dachte sie. Das war ihr schon sehr peinlich, obwohl sie sich immer noch ein Lachen verkneifen musste, wenn sie an sein Gesicht dachte, als sie ihm einen einfachen Kuss aufgedrückt hatte.

Er war wohl so viel Aufdringlichkeit und Selbstinitiative nicht gewohnt!

Immerhin war sie ja entschuldigt, wegen ihres Zustands. Vielleicht sollte sie ja die Situation ausnutzen, überlegte sie mit verschmitztem Lächeln, da Snape gerade zu Laura sah.

Sie könnte ja so tun, als sei ihr Zustand noch nicht besser und könnte ihm noch mehr Küsse abknöpfen. Aber dazu fehlte ihr wohl der Mut, musste sie sich eingestehen.

Immer noch fühlte sie sich viel ausgelassener und ungehemmter, als normalerweise und es grauste ihr etwas vor dem Moment, wo sie vollkommen realisieren würde, wie schrecklich billig sie sich verhalten hatte.

Aber vielleicht war das jetzt ja auch ihre Chance.

„Ein Tee wäre super," sagte Amélie und wartete ungeduldig, bis der Tränkemeister diesen brachte.

„Setzen Sie sich doch ein bisschen zu mir, Severus," sagte sie und rappelte sich etwas auf.

In Severus Kopf und in seinem Bauch schlug so einiges Purzelbäume. Es würde ihm schlecht gelingen, sie auf Abstand zu halten und auch seine Gefühle, wenn er sich direkt neben sie setzten würde, dachte er logisch.

Aber was konnte es schon schaden, wenn sie es ja wünschte, argumentierte der andere Teil seines Verstandes.

Und sie lächelte ihm so ermutigend und charmant zu. Oh, verdammt! dachte er hin und her gerissen.

Und was, wenn sie ihn nochmals küssen würde. Wäre er dann noch im Stande, sie auf Abstand zu halten. Würde er sich ihr entziehen können? fragte er etwas besorgt über seine Vorsätze.

„Kommen Sie schon, ich beiße nicht," sagte Amélie. „Meistens jedenfalls nicht," fügte sie hinzu und konnte es nicht verhindern, dass sie etwas kichern musste. Sie kam sich selber so unglaublich albern vor und andererseits war es ja egal.

Etwas zögerlich setzte sich der schwarze Mann neben die junge Frau. Sofort lehnte sie sich an ihn.

Ohne großartig zu überlegen legte er den Arm um sie, was sie anscheinend genoss, denn sie kuschelte sich nun etwas an ihn. Wie versteinert saß er da, als ihm bewusst wurde, was hier vor sich ging.

„Sie sind ein wundervoller Vater," murmelte Amélie und Snapes Augen schielten zu ihr hinunter. Dass er ein Kompliment bekam war relativ selten, für ihn und dann noch eines übers Vater sein, das war dann doch speziell. Er wusste, dass die meisten Leute ihn für einen strengen Vater hielten. Er sagte nichts dazu, sondern konzentrierte sich ganz darauf, sich im Griff zu haben. Amélie so nahe bei ihm! An ihn gelehnt!

Er versuchte doch sie auf Abstand zu halten!

Er roch ihr Haar. Er spürte sie nahe bei sich. Er berührte sie, hatte den Arm um sie gelegt, auch wenn etwas steif und unbeholfen und darauf bedacht, nicht zu grabschen. Sie war ihm sehr nah.

Wenigstens seine Gefühle würde er auf Abstand halten! dachte er entschlossen, obwohl er fühlte, wie sich ein unsichtbares, wild züngelndes Feuer in ihm ausbreitete. Es wärmte ziemlich intensiv, dachte er verzweifelt.

Als er spürte, wie sich Amélie total entspannte, wurde er auch etwas lockerer. Er konnte sich ja einfach vorstellen, es wäre Laura, die sich an ihn schmiegte. Doch sich _das_ einzureden, stellte sich als unmöglich heraus.

Was sollte er jetzt tun? fragte er sich und sah mit den Augen im leeren Raum umher, als suche er einen Fluchtweg.

Er horchte, wie Laura gleichmäßig atmete. Er roch das Essen, welches immer noch unberührt im Backofen war und mittlerweile kalt sein würde.

Er versuchte sich auf alles, außer auf Amélie zu konzentrieren, aber sein Körper schien sich ausschließlich auf sie zu konzentrieren!

Sein anderer Arm wollte sie näher zu sich ziehen und sein Mund wollte sich auf ihre weichen Lippen drücken. Stopp- dachte er.

Vorsichtig erhob er sich und legte Amélies Kopf auf das Kissen, welches er vorhin hinter dem Rücken gehabt hatte. Ihr Haar fühlte sich genau so an, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte. Sie schlief tief und fest.

Er musste ein wenig raus. Er musste sich wieder distanzieren von Amélie. Er durfte nicht zulassen, dass sie ihn so anzog. Dass sie ihm die Selbstbeherrschung raubte und das sogar im Schlaf!

Es war noch nicht sehr dunkel draußen und die frische Luft tat ihm gut. Er atmete tief ein. Er würde die beiden schlafen lassen. Wer weiß, was sie Morgen noch wussten von ihrem Rausch.

S s s s s s s s s

„Hier drin riecht es so alt," stellte Laura am nächsten Nachmittag fest, als Snape die Tür zum Dachboden geöffnet hatte.

„Das ist ein altes Haus, Laura," antwortete er etwas ungeduldig.

Laura hatte schon den ganzen Tag gemerkt, jedenfalls seit Amélie gegangen war, dass ihr Dad nicht viele Nerven hatte und seine Geduld eher dünn war. Er hatte ja auch auf seinem Armsessel übernachtet, was bestimmt nicht sehr bequem war.

So mies wie gestern hatte sich Laura wohl schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt. Sie hatte sich kaum bewegen können. Ihr war so schwummrig gewesen im Kopf und schwindelig. Und sie war so unendlich müde gewesen. Ihr Dad hatte ihr am Morgen erklärt, dass es an diesem schwarzen Tier gelegen hatte, welches seine spitzen Zähne in Lauras Fuß versenkt hatte. Sie war ihm dankbar, dass er sich um sie gekümmert hatte, denn sie wäre zu nichts mehr im Stande gewesen.

Laura hatte noch nie von Carismalen gehört und sie hatte zusehen dürfen, wie ihr Vater viele dieser krabbenähnlichen Viecher gefangen hatte. Man konnte sie leider nicht als Zaubertrankzutat verwenden, weshalb er sie in einem Tümpel im Wald ausgesetzt hatte, nachdem Laura lautstark protestiert hatte, dass er sie tötete.

Amélie hatte noch mit ihnen gefrühstückt und war dann nach Hause gegangen. Ihr Dad hatte sich bei Amélie für den Zwischenfall mit dem Carismalen entschuldigt . Sie war aber gar nicht verärgert gewesen, sondern hatte ein sonderbares Lächeln auf den Lippen gehabt und ihr Dad war auch irgendwie anders gewesen.

Laura betrat den Dachboden, welcher nur zwei, drei kleine Fensterchen hatte. Sie war schon einmal hier gewesen. Unerlaubt. Sie sah sich sofort nach der Kiste um, in der sie damals das furchterregende Buch über Werwölfe gefunden hatte.

Staubig roch es hier und staubig war es auch, wie sie an den vielen Staubpartikeln erkannte, die im schwachen Licht tanzten.

Irgendwie hatten alte Dachböden immer etwas Spannendes an sich, fand Laura.

Verstaubte Spinnennetze hingen von den Balken hinunter und es gab ein paar alte Schränke, eine altmodische Kommode mit einer Glasvitrine und Stühle und einen alten Armsessel mit hellblau-gemustertem Stoffüberzug und hoher Rückenlehne. Laura ging sofort auf ihn zu, und setzte sich hinein.

Mit einer Kartonschachtel in der Hand trat nun Snape in die Mitte des Raumes. Er stellte sie ab, was noch mehr Staub aufwirbelte.

Diese Nacht war nicht die Entspannendste gewesen für ihn. Immerzu hatte er Amélie anstarren müssen und sich jeden Zentimeter ihres Gesichtes eingeprägt. Er hatte ihr zugesehen, wie sie geatmet hatte und er selber hatte kaum Schlaf gefunden. Dementsprechend schlecht gelaunt war er heute, wie er selber merkte.

„Du kannst mit diesen Kesseln hier beginnen, Laura," sagte er und winkte seine Tochter zu sich herüber, wo alte, zum Teil halb verrostete Kessel standen.

„Die Kaputten stellst du vor die Tür, die anderen räumst du hier in diese Schachtel," sagte er, ohne sie anzusehen, denn er hatte sich über einen Stapel alter Tränkemagazine gebeugt und sah sie sich durch.

„Du rührst nichts an, was ich dir nicht ausdrücklich auftrage, klar?" fragte er scharf und sah zu ihr auf.

„Laura!" rief er, als er sah, dass Laura schon einen eisernen Kerzenständer in der Hand hatte.

„Jaja," maulte sie verärgert und stellte ihn geräuschvoll wieder auf den Boden.

„Und benimm dich!" sagte er und sah sie einen Moment lang tadelnd an.

Sie kam zu ihm hinüber und sah dabei auf einem Schrank eine alte Puppe. „Nimmst du die mal runter?" fragte sie. Die weißhäutige Puppe mit rötlichem Haar schien sehr sehr alt.

„Bitte!" mahnte Snape.

Laura rümpfte die Nase, als sie verstand, worauf er anspielte. „Biiittee!" sagte sie gedehnt. Auch sie war nicht bester Laune.

Snape stand auf und fasste sie am Ohr, ohne jedoch zu ziehen. „Pass auf, welchen Ton du anschlägst, junge Frau," sagte er leise und warnend. Laura senkte den Blick.

Er ließ ihr Ohr los, fixierte sie aber noch einen Moment länger und drehte sich dann um, um die verstaubte Puppe vom Kasten zu nehmen.

Der Kopf war aus Porzellan und hatte einen Sprung an der Schläfe. Laura untersuchte sie interessiert. Nicht, dass sie sich im allgemeinen für Puppen interessierte, aber so ein altes Spielzeug, mit dem vielleicht ihre Urgroßmutter oder Urgroßtante gespielt hatte, war doch spannend.

Sie stellte sich ein Mädchen mit Zöpfen und weißem Kleidchen vor, im Garten mit dieser Puppe spielend. Ob das Mädchen, dem die gehört hatte, auch eine Zauberin gewesen war? Die Puppe war eine gewöhnliche Muggelpuppe, wie es schien.

Sie zog die Puppe aus und sah auf dem Rücken, der aus einem Leinenstoff bestand einen kleinen Zettel. Mit altmodischer Schrift stand ' Muñecas de Mauro, Olot' darauf.

Ob das der Name des Kindes gewesen war? Aber Mauro war ein Jungenname und Olot war wohl auch kein Mädchenname.

Eine Schranktür quietschte und Laura sah, wie Snape ein paar alte Kleider, die an Bügeln hingen, aus dem Schrank nahm.

Die Kleider sahen alt aus und speziell. Snape rümpfte etwas die Nase, denn sie rochen ziemlich nach Mottenkugeln.

Aber die Tierchen schienen sich daran trotzdem gütlich getan zu haben, denn hier und da waren Löcher heraus gefressen.

„Die stopfe ich alle in diese Schachtel," sagte er mehr zu sich selbst.

„Autsch, verdammte Schei...au!" schrie Laura. Als sie aufgestanden war, hatte sie sich den Kopf etwas gestoßen an dem alten, staubigen Balken. Ihr Fluchen wurde von einem raschen Klaps auf ihren Hintern, den Snape ihr mit der flachen Hand verabreicht hatte, unterbrochen.

„Ich habe gesagt, du sollt dich benehmen!" schimpfte er und sah, wie Laura sich gleichzeitig den Kopf und den Hintern rieb.

Als sich ihr Dad wieder den Kleidern widmete, legte sie die Puppe neben sich und kniete sich, mit einem wütenden Blick zu ihrem Dad, nieder vor zwei alte Koffer und öffnete einen.

Darin waren auch alte Kleider, wie sie von ihrem letzten Besuch hier wusste. Sie hatte damals einen Schatz oder einen Geheimgang gesucht und hatte dann das Werwolf-Buch gefunden.

„Hier gibt es auch noch alte Kleider, Dad," sagte sie und kramte eines hinaus. Plötzlich traf es sie wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht, als sie ein Kleid in der Hand hielt. Ein altes Kleid. Das Kleid hatte weinrote Säume und weiße Rüschen. Sie erkannte es sofort. Blut schoss ihr in den Kopf, die Hände mit dem Kleid waren ihr auf die Oberschenkel gesunken. Es fror sie.

Es war das Kleid der Frau aus ihrem Traum. Daran gab es keinen Zweifel.

Die Härchen an ihren Armen standen ihr zu Berge und sie starrte vor sich hin.

„Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du nichts anfassen sollst, was ich dir nicht ausdrücklich... Laura?" Snape hatte den seltsamen Blick bemerkt, mit dem Laura da saß. Und auch, dass sie ihm gar nicht zuhörte.

Er sah auf das Kleid, welches in Lauras Händen lag.

„Das ist das Kleid," sagte sie zu sich selber. „Ich wusste, dass sich es schon mal gesehen habe."

Ihre Stimme klang tonlos, was Snape beunruhigte.

„Laura?" fragte er streng.

Nochmals hob Laura das Kleid etwas hoch, in Augenhöhe. „Das ist das Kleid der Frau aus meinem Traum, Dad. Ich bin mir absolut sicher."


	8. Chapter 8

Hallo ihr liebsten Leser! Danke für die tollen Reviews, hat mich wieder sehr gefreut! Der lieben Ida herzlichen Dank fürs Korrigieren!

Wer geht heute ins Kino? ;-D

Dani, vielen Dank für deinen Kommentar, hoffe, dieses Kapi gefällt dir auch!, Liebe Grüsse, Sally

s s s s s

„Erzähl mir den Traum nochmals genau," sagte Snape zwei Stunden später, als sie endlich den Dachboden fertig aufgeräumt hatten. Laura war keine sehr große Hilfe gewesen, da sie immer wieder vor sich hin gestarrt hatte und an den Schrank gegangen war, um sich das Kleid anzusehen, welches sie nicht zu den Angefressenen in die Schachtel gestopft hatten...

In diesen zwei Stunden hatte sich Snape viele Gedanken gemacht, um Laura und ihren Traum. Er fragte sich ernsthaft, was es mit der Geschichte in dem Traum auf sich hatte. Laura hatte etwas von einer streng aussehenden, unangenehmen Mutter erzählt und von einem Steinkreis und von einem Grab.

Ob das aus der Phantasie des Kindes entstanden war? Von dem Steinkreis hatte sie erfahren, als er mit Remus in den Schacht gestiegen war, den Harry und Laura im Garten entdeckt hatten.

Das Kleid hatte sie ja schon einmal gesehen, als sie unerlaubterweise oben im Dachboden herum geschnüffelt hatte.

Konnte es sein, dass dies nun alles in einem Traum versponnen wurde? Aber wieso wiederholte sich dann der Traum und ging sogar weiter? Irgendwie war ihm das alles nicht ganz geheuer.

Laura saß auf ihrem Stuhl am Tisch und hatte ihre Beine angezogen und die nackten Füße auch auf die Sitzfläche des Stuhles gestellt.

Der tadelnde Blick ihres Dads ließ sie sich aber richtig hinsetzen. Sie steckte ihre Hände unter die Oberschenkel und begann konzentriert zu erzählen. „Ich stehe in einem Kreis, der aus großen Steinen besteht. Ich bin nicht allein. Es sind noch andere Leute da und ein Kapuzenmann. Es ist Vollmond und es regnet stark. Dann höre ich so einen Schlag, wie mit einer Axt. Der Mann mit der Kapuze bringt etwas Ekliges an das Grab. Ach ja, da ist ein Grab oder so. Jedenfalls ein Loch und ich denke da liegt jemand drin, den ich lieb habe... glaube ich." Sie atmete tief ein und überlegte kurz.

„Musik spielt... ehmm, ich denke Flötenmusik, sie ist schön, aber geheimnisvoll. Neben mir steht diese Frau, mit diesem Kleid vom Dachboden. Ich weiß es genau, weil ich im Traum das Kleid anfasse."

Laura erzählte alles, was ihr von dem Traum noch einfiel und Snape wurde immer nachdenklicher. Das war schon ziemlich seltsam, dachte er.

Konnte es tatsächlich sein, dass sie einen Traum von ihren Vorfahren hatte. Konnte es eine echte Begebenheit gewesen sein? Aber wieso träumte Laura denn davon? Und was sollte das für ein seltsames Ritual gewesen sein? Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie sich so etwas ausdenken konnte. Aber wieso kamen dann genau dieses Kleid und der Steinkreis darin vor. Er kannte sich in solchen Dingen nicht aus und war sehr skeptisch solchen undefinierbaren Angelegenheiten gegenüber.

Hmm... er würde mal mit Remus darüber reden, wäre sehr interessant, was er darüber dachte. Severus wusste, dass der sich schon mehr mit diesem Thema beschäftigt hatte, was er nie hatte verstehen können.

„Sie zwingen mich, einen Trank zu Trinken. Ich kann mich nicht wehren und muss ihn runter schlucken. Ein Trank, mit dem ich vergessen soll, glaube ich," erzählte die nachdenklich.

Das erstaunte Snape. „Wer sie?" fragte er und Laura blinzelte ihn fragend an. „Wer zwingt dich? Und was sollst du vergessen?"

Laura zuckte leicht die Schultern. „Meine Eltern, die im Traum," antwortete sie. „Was ich vergessen soll, hab ich eben vergessen," witzelte sie und damit schien dieses Thema für sie beendet.

Severus nickte und hing einen Augenblick seinen Gedanken nach. Er versuchte dem allem einen Sinn zu geben.

„Dad, bin ich kein Kind mehr, wenn ich Brüste habe?" fragte Laura unvermittelt und holte Snape abrupt aus seinen Gedanken.

„Hmm. Wie bitte?" fragte er etwas verwirrt über das total andere Thema.

„Wenn ich Brüste bekomme... bin ich dann trotzdem noch gleich wie jetzt? Umarmst du mich dann noch und so?" wollte sie wissen.

Sie hatte ziemliche Veränderungen bemerkt, an ihrer Cousine, als diese angefangen hatte, sich zu entwickeln. Sie war affig geworden und hatte angefangen sich raus zu putzen und aufzustylen. Laura hatte ihr ständig als Model dienen müssen und sie hatte nicht mehr häufig mit Laura gespielt. Nicht, dass sie jemals viel mit Laura gespielt hatte, denn die kleine Cousine war für Nathalie nicht besonders interessant gewesen. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn sie Freundinnen bei sich gehabt hatte.

Laura wollte aber so bleiben, wie sie war. Sie wollte nicht so blöd quietschen, wie einige Mädchen das taten, wenn ein Mann vorbei ging und sie wollte nicht, dass ihr Vater dann dachte, sie sei zu alt um sie zu küssen und nahe an sich ran zu lassen. Diese Befürchtungen hatten sie in letzter Zeit immer wieder geplagt.

„Deine Brüste werden mich wohl kaum daran hindern, dich zu umarmen, Laura," sagte er etwas steif. „Aber vielleicht ist es dann nicht mehr dein Wunsch, von deinem Vater in die Arme geschlossen zu werden," fügte er hinzu und spürte schon wieder eine Welle Eifersucht in sich hoch steigen, wenn er daran dachte, dass das dann wohl bald andere männliche Wesen an seiner Stelle tun würden.

Und es war auch etwas Traurigkeit, wenn er sich vorstellte, dass der Tag kommen könnte, wo sie sich distanzieren würde...

Er wusste nicht, wie sich heranwachsende Töchter ihren Vätern gegenüber verhielten. Er selber hatte keine nahe körperliche Beziehung zu seinen Eltern gehabt.

„Nein!" protestierte Laura bestimmt. „Niemals! Du bist doch mein Dad und das bist du doch auch noch, wenn ich eine Frau bin und du alt bist, " sagte sie.

Also so etwa in zehn Jahren! dachte er amüsiert, hob aber nur eine Augenbraue.

„Ich meine, du könntest doch theoretisch deinen Dad auch umarmen, oder nicht?" stellte sie sachlich fest.

Könnte ich, dachte Snape und brummelte nur.

Das Thema war nicht mehr ganz so brenzlig, wie noch vor ein paar Monaten für Severus. Er brauchte einfach Zeit, um den Mann wieder etwas näher an sich ran lassen zu können. Und dieser schien das zu akzeptieren, worüber Severus froh war.

Laura hatte in den Ferien einen ganzen Sonntag mit dem Mann verbracht, was schon seltsam gewesen war, für Snape junior.

Aber sein Vater hatte sich anscheinend gut um sein Kind gekümmert und sie auch nicht zu sehr verwöhnt gehabt, was ihn dann beruhigt hatte.

Nur schade, dass er sich damals nicht um _ihn_ gekümmert hatte, dachte Snape bitter.

„Dad? Machen diese Carismanen-Dinger auch, dass man Sachen sieht, die nicht da sind?" fragte sie und zog dabei ihren Fuß an, in den sie der Carismale gestern gebissen hatte.

Der Blick ihres Vaters folgte der Bewegung und er überlegte einen Moment. Laura hatte nach dem Biss immer wieder das Gefühl gehabt, sie habe mehr als fünf Finger an einer Hand. Und als sie auf dem Sofa gelegen hatte, hatte sie Amélie in Snapes Arm sitzen sehen. Das war ihr gerade vorhin wieder in den Sinn gekommen. Sie hoffte, dass das eine Halluzination gewesen war.

„Man sieht Dinge vielleicht doppelt oder verschwommen," sagte er. Dann nahm er Lauras Fuß und begutachtet die Fußsohle.

„Ich glaube aber kaum, dass man Dinge sieht, die überhaupt nicht da sind. Wieso?" wollte er wissen und sah von Lauras Fuß in ihr Gesicht.

Sie zuckte nur die Schultern und er sah, dass sie einen ziemlich bösen Blick hatte. Er dachte, dass dieser dem bissigen Tier galt, das sich gestern in ihr verbissen hatte.

Er wusste nicht, dass Laura sich krampfhaft versuchte, besser zu erinnern. Lief da vielleicht wirklich was, zwischen ihrem Dad und Amélie?

Als hätte sie einen Carismalen verschluckt, der sich nun an ihren Eingeweiden gütlich tat, fühlte sich ihr Inneres an.

Sie war ziemlich sicher, dass ihr Vater den Arm um die Frau gelegt hatte und diese sich an ihren Dad gelehnt hatte. Oder hatte sie das geträumt?

Severus lies Lauras Fuß wieder los. Die Wunde war schön verheilt.

„Gibt es eigentlich auch Anti-Liebestränke, Dad? Damit sich Leute nicht verlieben?"

Snape war über diese Frage sichtlich überrascht. Er fragte sich, auf was genau Laura raus wollte. Wen wollte sie davon abhalten, sich zu verlieben?

Er sah sie streng an. „Ich weiß nicht, was du vor hast, junge Dame, aber ich möchte dich an dein Erlebnis mit dem Liebestrank erinnern. Seine Folgen und das, was hätte passieren können." Er sah sie lange und vielsagend an. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als sie daran dachte, wie viel Ärger sie sich damals eingehandelt hatte. Sie würde wohl ihren Plan ganz schnell wieder über Bord werfen. War eindeutig gesünder, dachte sie und nickte.

„Es gibt illegale Tränke, die in etwa dies bewirken," fuhr er fort, ohne den strengen Blick auch nur einen Moment von ihr zu nehmen. „Illegal! Das heißt: nicht zulässig. Und das hat seine Gründe, Laura. Bei solchen Dingen darf man sich nicht mit Zaubertränken einmischen." Er sah sie immer noch so intensiv an und fügte dann langsam hinzu. „Ich hoffe, das ist dir absolut klar!"

Laura nickte schnell und wünschte sich, ihr Dad würde sie nicht so ernst ansehen. Sie grub ihre Hände wieder unter die Oberschenkel. „Ja, Dad," hauchte sie und verzichtete darauf, ihm vorzuschwindeln, dass sie es nur aus reiner Neugierde hatte wissen wollen.

S s s s s s

Remus saß in seinem Sessel und genoss den heißen Tee. Er las im Tagespropheten. Er genoss die Ruhe.

Der Tag im St. Mungos war interessant aber auch anstrengend gewesen. Er hatte etwas kleines zu Abend gegessen und dann zwei Briefe geschrieben. Einen an Harry und einen an Laura. Die Kinder hatten ihm vor einer Woche geschrieben und er hatte die Briefe und Lauras Zeichnung jeden Tag angesehen.

Sein Tagesablauf hatte sich drastisch geändert. Früher hatte ihn diese Ruhe fast erdrückt. Heute war sie Entspannung. Es befriedigte ihn so sehr, sich um Harry kümmern zu können, obwohl es zugegebenermaßen nicht immer einfach war. Vor allem, wenn er selber nicht bei dem Jungen war, und nur von ihm hörte und auch von seinen Aktionen, die nicht immer ungefährlich waren. Und er vermisste ihn und auch Laura.

Er nahm einen Schluck Tee und dachte an einen Patienten, der sein Leben als nicht mehr Lebenswert erachtet hatte, da er sein Bein durch falsche Behandlung, oder eben zu späte Behandlung einer Krankheit verloren hatte. Der Mann würde lernen müssen, dass das Leben auch so lebenswert war.

„Remus, hast du kurz Zeit?" hörte er plötzlich vom Kamin her Severus' Stimme. Er drehte erfreut den Kopf, und hoffte sofort, dass nichts mit Harry passiert war. Und dass dieser nicht schon wieder etwas angestellt hatte.

„Natürlich, komm nur durch," sagte er. Es kam sehr selten vor, dass der Tränkemeister ihn besuchte.

Selten bis nie.

S s s

„Hmm..." machte Remus nachdenklich. „Das ist schon recht interessant."

Snape wollte Remus auf dem Boden der Realität behalten und bemerkte: "Es könnte ja auch gut sein, dass es ein normaler Traum ist. Dass sie ihn zum wiederholten Male träumt, weil es sie beschäftigt."

Remus sah sehr nachdenklich aus. Er dachte, dass es wohl ziemlich schwierig war, Träume, die eine Bedeutung hatten, von normalen Träumen oder Albträumen zu unterscheiden. Vor allem für Kinder. Er konnte sich gut erinnern, dass er häufig schlimme Träume gehabt hatte, vor allem als Teenager, die ihm sehr realistisch erschienen waren und ihn verängstigt hatten.

„Das wird schwierig sein, heraus zu finden. Vielleicht träumt sie ja noch mehr und die Träume werden konkreter," sagte er und wischte sich eine hellbraune Strähne aus den Augen.

Remus überlegte einen Moment. „Existieren denn Bilder, von deinen weiblichen Vorfahren?" wollte er wissen.

„Ich werde mal suchen," antwortete Snape, womit das Thema fürs erste beendet war. Auf dem Dachboden hatte er keine Bilder oder Fotographien entdeckt, aber er hatte irgendwo mal solche Bilder gesehen, erinnerte er sich.

„Bei Gelegenheit werde ich mal das Gelände um das Haus absuchen, ob irgendwo tatsächlich ein Steinkreis ist, wie auf dem Stein im Schacht gestanden hat. Natürlich könnte dieser im Umkreis von mehreren Kilometern liegen."

„Hat nun eigentlich jemand etwas heraus gefunden, über die Sache mit dem gestohlenen Zaubertrankfläschchen, das in Lauras Tasche gefunden worden ist?" fragte Remus.

Also hatte Harry es Remus erzählt, dachte Snape. „Nein, seltsamerweise nicht," sagte er nachdenklich.

Severus wusste nicht recht, wie er das nächste Thema, das er mit Remus besprechen wollte beginnen sollte. Er redete nie mit jemandem über solche Angelegenheiten. Er räusperte sich und sagte so beiläufig als möglich: "Ich frage mich in letzter Zeit... wie das wohl ist... mit Frauen." Er ärgerte sich über seine einfältige Ausdrucksweise. „Was ich sagen will ist, ich frage mich, ob ich wohl jemals wieder etwas mit einer Frau haben kann, etwas ernstes, meine ich. Bei meiner Vergangenheit, wird das bestimmt schwierig. Es gibt Dinge, die ich nicht für mich behalten kann auf Dauer..." Severus kam sich vor wie ein Teenager. Wieso fiel es ihm so unglaublich schwer über solche Dinge zu reden?

Remus wusste aber sehr genau, was sein Freund meinte. Das mit der Vergangenheit und er wusste auch, dass es um eine gewisse junge Französin ging. Er verstand gut, dass Severus sich Gedanken über seine Todesservergangenheit machte. Er selber kannte das Problem gut genug. Denn, wer wollte schon etwas mit einem Werwolf zu tun haben. Severus war ein gebranntes Kind. Oder zumindest ein tätowiertes. Das dunkle Mal war etwas, dass er sein Leben lang nicht los werden würde, genau so wenig, wie es für ihn selber Heilung von seinem Werwolf-Dasein gab.

„Das kommt auf die Frau an, denke ich. Natürlich gibt es keine andere Möglichkeit, als der Frau alles zu erklären. Es zu verheimlichen ist unmöglich. Mit Ehrlichkeit sind die Chancen bestimmt nicht so schlecht."

Remus hatte keinen anderen Rat und er fühlte sich etwas hilflos. Er wusste, wie viel Überwindung es den Zaubertrankmeister kostete, darüber zu reden. Es musste ein Thema sein, das ihn sehr beschäftigte, sonst hätte er sich nicht überwunden.

Aber was sollte er ihm schon anderes raten? Bei ihm hatte es bis jetzt mit Ehrlichkeit immer am besten funktioniert. Alles andere weckte nur Misstrauen. Es freute ihn, dass sich Severus scheinbar sehr für Amélie interessierte. Sich in sie verliebt hatte, wie es aussah.

Und dass er ihn um Rat fragte, bestätigte ihm mehr als alles andere, wie gut befreundet sie in der Zwischenzeit waren. Es freute ihn sehr und er wünschte Severus, dass er das mit Amélie klären konnte. Er verdiente die Liebe der jungen Frau.

S s s

Wieso er dieses, mit unangenehmen Erinnerungen gefüllte Haus nicht schon lange verkauft hatte, wusste Severus nicht.

Wahrscheinlich, weil auch noch Erinnerungen an die Zeit mit Lily daran hingen, dachte Severus, als er die Tür zu seinem Haus in Spinner's End aufschloss. Nun war sein Denken von einer anderen Frau erfüllt, egal wie sehr er sich dagegen wehrte. Er sah sich um.

Jetzt würde er die Sache in die Hand nehmen und sich des Hauses entledigen. Er hatte kein Bedürfnis, jemals hier wohnhaft zu werden. Er würde alles Gerümpel raus werfen und es verkaufen, so schnell wie möglich.

Man merkte, dass hier seit Jahren niemand mehr drin gewesen war. Es roch etwa so, wie der Dachboden, den er vor ein paar Tagen ausgemistet hatte. Nur vielleicht noch leicht nach Schimmel.

Mit Magie wäre das Haus schnell auf Vordermann gebracht und er würde keinen hohen Preis dafür verlangen, damit er es schnell los sein würde.

Er ging in den oberen Stock. Er wollte die Erinnerungen an die Angst erfüllten Tage nicht zulassen. Wie würde sich wohl sein Vater fühlen, wenn er das alte Familienzuhause betreten würde? Wahrscheinlich noch elender, als er selber, musste er ehrlicherweise zugeben. Severus wusste, wie sich Schuldgefühle anfühlten und er war sich sicher, dass Tobias es bereute und Schuld empfand.

Er sah den Schrank, der in seinem früheren Kinderzimmer stand, unter dem er sich oft versteckt hatte, wenn es kritisch geworden war. Er konnte sich an die Stimmen seiner Eltern erinnern, wenn sie gestritten hatten. Er konnte sich erinnern, dass er sich als Feigling gefühlt hatte, wenn er unter dem Schrank zusammengekauert gewartet und sich die Ohren zugehalten hatte. Er hatte sich geschämt, dass er seine Mum einfach alleine gelassen hatte, mit dem betrunkenen Vater.

Severus spürte, dass er raus wollte, aus diesem Haus. Er ging an den Schrank und öffnete ihn. Er fand sofort, wonach er suchte und verließ beinahe fluchtartig das Haus, da ihm die Luft knapp wurde.

Er wollte nichts behalten. Keine Möbel, kein Bild, das an den Wänden hing und ihm die Geschichte einer unglücklichen Kindheit erzählte. Nur die Schachtel, die er unter dem Arm hatte.

Erleichtert setzte er sich in seinen Räumen in Hogwarts an den Tisch. Er atmete ein paarmal tief ein und aus. Dann öffnete er den Deckel der staubigen Kartonschachtel, die noch nach dem Haus in Spinners End roch.

Alle Bilder und Fotos nahm er raus und legte sie auf den Tisch. Dann stand er auf und warf die Schachtel ins Feuer, welches diese Nahrung nicht verschmähte.

Muggel- und auch Zaubererfotos, die sich bewegten, lagen auf dem Tisch. Neuere und ältere in schwarz/weiß.

Laura hatte die Frau in ihrem Traum beschrieben. Vielleicht fand er sogar ein Foto, auf dem jemand das Kleid aus Lauras Traum trug.

Schwarze Haare hatten beinahe alle seiner Vorfahrinnen. Leider trug keine dieses Kleid auf den Fotos.

Wenn er wirklich herausfinden wollte, ob an dem Traum etwas dran war, dann durfte er Laura nicht direkt nach der Frau in ihrem Traum fragen und ihr die Fotos unter die Nase halten, er musste es unauffällig rausfinden.

Einige Minuten später erwischte es sich selbst, wie er auf abwesend auf ein Foto starrte, es aber gar nicht sah. Seine Gedanken hingen bei Amélie und an der Erinnerung an ihren Kuß. Wie gut sie sich angefühlt hatte! Es zog ihn so stark zu der Frau, dass es ihm Angst machte. War das noch normal? War da ein Zauber im Spiel?

S s s s

„Ich war noch nie auf einer Geisterparty," sagte Laura interessiert. Hermine tönte auch sehr begeistert und war bereit, Halloween dafür sausen zu lassen.

Laura, die Emmas Anhänglichkeit immer weniger ertrug, wollte dieser nichts von der Todestagsfeier von Sir Nicholas erzählen, aber sie wusste, dass die Freundin dann totbeleidigt sein würde.

Harry hatte den Freunden erzählt, dass er am Abend zuvor in Filchs Büro gelandet sei, weil er ganz schlammig vom Quidditchtraining zurück gekommen sei.

Wegen des schlechten Wetters, hatten die Kinder auf ihr übliches Training unter Freunden verzichtet, diese Woche, aber Wood dachte natürlich nicht im Traum daran, das offizielle Training abzusagen und deshalb war Harry halb aufgeweicht durchs Schloss gewatet. Er hatte keine Lust gehabt, sich in der Umkleidekabine auszuziehen. Seine Finger waren ganz klamm gewesen, von der Kälte und dem Regen.

„War es eigentlich schön zuhause?" fragte Hermine plötzlich an Laura gewandt.

Die Kinder waren gerade vom Abendessen in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück gekehrt. Laura war kurz vorher von Zuhause zurück gekommen ins Schloss.

„Ja, ich muss euch nachher etwas erzählen," sagte sie halb flüsternd und geheimnisvoll. „Und mein Dad geht übrigens noch schnell zu Remus," sagte sie zu Harry. „Er kommt nächste Woche zu meinem Dad und möchte dich dann auch sehen. Dad hat gesagt, dass du dann auch kommen darfst um ihm Hallo zu sagen."

Harry freute sich sichtlich. Er vermisste den Mann, zu dem er ein vertrauensvolles Verhältnis aufgebaut hatte.

„Nun erzählt schon!" drängte Ron.

Laura erzählte den staunenden Freunden von den beißenden Carismalen und natürlich von dem Kleid, das sie auf den Dachboden gefunden hatte. Die Kinder hatten sich in einem engen Kreis auf den Boden gesetzt.

„Buoa," sagte Ron ungläubig. „Vielleicht bist du ja Hellseherin oder so," vermutete er bewundernd.

Laura rümpfte die Nase. Hermine war mit ihren Gedanken natürlich schon in der Bibliothek und überlegte, in welchem Buch man über solche Dinge etwas heraus fand. Sie hatte sich schon informiert, aber über bereits geschehene Ereignisse, von denen man nicht wusste, ob sie tatsächlich geschehen waren, hatte nichts in den Büchern gestanden.

„Es muss also ein Traum aus der Vergangenheit sein," sagte sie nachdenklich. „Und jemand aus deiner Familie. Sonst würde wohl nicht dieses Kleid auf eurem Dachboden sein. Außer, wenn das Haus vorher jemand anderem gehört hatte und das Kleid dem vorherigen Besitzer gehörte. Vielleicht liegt ein Fluch auf dem Haus, oder so," ließ Hermine ihrer Phantasie freien Lauf.

„Das tönt ziemlich gruselig," sagte Laura und kräuselte die Nase.

S s s s

„Ich verhungere demnächst!" jammerte Ron, als sie die Treppen hoch stiegen und ihnen der Duft von den köstlichsten und nicht im geringsten verdorbenen Speisen in die Nase stieg.

Emma machte schon lange einen sauren Kopf und es nervte sie, dass sie das schöne Halloweenfest verpasst hatten.

Nur Hermine schien diese Erfahrung mit Sir Nicholas' Todestagsfeier so wichtig zu sein, dass sie dem herrlichen Essen, das es ganz sicher in der großen Halle gegeben hatte, nicht nachtrauerte. Das war speziell gewesen, all diese verstorbenen Menschen umherschwirren zu sehen und sehnsüchtig auf das dahinfaulende, verdorbene Essen zu starren und mit offenen Mündern hindurch zu schweben.

„Vielleicht reichts noch fürs Dessert," sagte Laura zweifelnd. „Muss schon schlimm sein, wenn man als Geist all die leckeren Dinge sieht, und nie was davon essen kann."

„War echt eklig," gab Harry seine Meinung zu dem Geistermahl.

„Wisst ihr noch, letztes Jahr, das mit dem Troll?" fragte Laura auf einmal. Das war ein echt gruseliges Erlebnis gewesen und hatte ihr ziemlichen Ärger mit ihrem Dad eingebracht.

„Ja, da hatten wir echt Glück," sagte Ron. Laura sah ihn an. Ja, er war ja auch nicht über den Knien von Snape gelandet, dafür. Im Gegenteil. McGonagall hatte sogar noch Punkte verteilt, dachte sie grimmig.

Harry nickte nachdenklich.

Plötzlich erstarrte er. „Hört ihr das?" fragte er aufgeregt und blieb stehen. „Da!" sagte er und die anderen hielten an und horchten. Doch außer irgend einem Rauschen oder Zischen, welches wahrscheinlich aus irgendwelchen Abflussrohren stammte, und den gedämpften Stimmen aus dem großen Saal hörten sie nichts.

„Was?" fragte Laura und horchte noch angestrengter.

Harry rannte die Treppe hinauf. „Es bewegt sich!" rief er und rannte einen Gang entlang. Erschrocken blieb er stehen, als er eine blutige Schrift auf der Wand sah. Er merkte kaum, dass er in knöchelhohem Wasser stand.

Als die anderen ihn keuchend eingeholt hatten, blieben sie auch wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Die Kammer des Schreckens wurde geöffnet, Feinde des Erben nehmt euch in Acht..." las Hermine und sah die anderen erschrocken an.

S s s s s

„Du musst es Remus erzählen," drängte Laura, als sie mit Harry alleine zum Quidditchfeld ging.

Harry sah sie verzweifelt an. „Der denkt doch, ich hätte eine Schraube locker," sagte er. „Du hast gehört, was Ron und Hermine gesagt haben. Stimmen zu hören, ist auch für einen Zauberer nichts Gutes."

Laura zuckte die Schultern. „Na und?" fragte sie. „Du hörst sie, oder? Ich könnte ja auch eine Schraube locker haben, wenn ich von irgendwelchen sonderbaren Dingen träume und dann auch noch Kleider finde, die darin vorkommen. Vielleicht spinne ich ja auch und bilde mir das nur ein. Deshalb hat mich mein Dad trotzdem lieb und er hat mich auch nicht ausgelacht oder so."

Harry sah sie zweifelnd an. „Sags ihm Harry. Du kennst Remus. Er würde dich niemals für geistesgestört halten."

Zögernd nickte Harry. „O. K. Ich sag's ihm ," sagte er leise und nicht sehr überzeugt. Hermine hatte ihm davon abgeraten, es jemandem zu erzählen. Und Hermine hatte meistens recht.

Das war schon alles sehr seltsam. Nur Harry hatte die Stimme gehört, die sie genau zu der versteinerten Miss Norris geführt hatte. Auch wenn sie die Katze nicht mochten, war das doch ein grusliger Anblick gewesen, wie das Tier so steif an einer Fackelhalterung gehangen hatte. Und sie waren auch froh, dass sie nur versteinert war.

„He, Hagrid?" rief Laura erfreut, als sie den großen Freund Richtung Wald schlurpen sah. Er winkte zurück, mit einem toten Hahn in der riesigen Hand.

„Wäh!" sagte Laura. „Was machst du mit dem armen Tier?" fragte sie skeptisch.

Hagrid fuchtelte mit dem toten Tier in der Luft rum, dass die Federn nur so flogen. „Irgend jemand tötet immer meine Hähne. Aber fressen tut er sie nicht. Das ist so sonderbar und ich kenne wirklich kein Tier, das sowas macht," schimpfte er böse.

Laura und Harry sahen sich erstaunt an. Wenn es keine Tier war, musste es wohl ein Mensch sein.

Aber wer konnte bloß was gegen Hagrids Hähne haben? War es dieselbe Person, die Miss Norris versteinert hatte? Ein Tierhasser?

Und woher war all das Blut gekommen, mit dem an die Wand geschrieben worden war? Das war ziemlich unheimlich, das alles.

„Weißt du noch, Dobbys Warnung?" fragte Laura und Harry nickte mit ungutem Gefühl.

S s s s s

„_Was_ hat dich gebissen?" fragte Audrey, Amélies Freundin, als die jungen Frauen zusammen in einem Straßen-Kaffee saßen, in der Impasse-Penché, einer Zaubererstrasse in Frankreich.

„Ein Carismal. Die haben wir in der Schule auch mal durch genommen," sagte Amélie in gespielt tadelndem Ton.

Amélie erzählte ihr das Missgeschick mit dem bissigen Wassertier und Audrey musste laut lachen.

„Severus Snape," sagte sie dann und Amélie sah, dass sie Freundin am grübeln war. „Irgendwo hab ich den Namen schon mal gehört."

Audrey lächelte verschmitzt und musterte Amélie. „Sag mal, kann es sein, dass dir dieser Mann den Kopf verdreht hat?" fragte sie und Amélie wurde etwas rot.

Obwohl sie mit der Freundin über alles reden konnte, hatte sie etwas Mühe, das zu zugeben. „Es ist seltsam," begann Amélie leise.

„Eigentlich ist er gar nicht der Typ Mann, auf den ich normalerweise stehe. Aber er hat so eine Anziehung auf mich. Er ist so geheimnisvoll und so... anders,"

Audrey lachte. „Vielleicht gibt er sich auch nur so geheimnisvoll. Und er hat ein Kind, sagst du?" fragte Audrey und tönte nicht sehr begeistert von dieser Tatsache.

„Ja, hat er," sagte Amélie leicht gekränkt über Audreys Worte. „Er hat eine Tochter. Ein sehr liebes Mädchen."

Audrey spürte, dass sie wohl etwas unsensibel reagiert hatte und fragte: "Wie sieht er denn aus, dein Severus Snape?" fragte sie und war wirklich interessiert. Amélie hatte wohl nicht so das richtige Händchen, was Männer betraf. Wie viele Male sie die Freundin schon hatte trösten müssen und über Liebeskummer hinweg helfen, wusste sie nicht mehr. Zu viele Male.

Amélie atmete tief ein und wieder aus. „Hmm... also _mein_ Severus Snape ist er ja erstmal nicht," fing sie an und trank ihr Glas mit einem Zug leer. Eine ziemlich gefrustete Geste, fand Audrey und musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken.

„Er ist gross und schlank und... dunkel... ja ziemlich dunkel," sagte sie dann nachdenklich. „Er hat schwarzes Haar und noch dunklere Augen. Irgendwie ein wenig wie ein Vampir," sagte sie lächelnd.

„Uoh," machte Audrey. „Was, wenn er wirklich einer ist und dir nachts das Blut aussaugt?" Sie sah ihre Freundin mit großen erschreckten Augen verängstigt an.

Amélie gab ihr lachend einen Klaps auf den Arm, woraufhin die Freundin auch lachte.

Schon wieder kroch das kribbelige Gefühl in ihren Bauch, das sie immer hatte, wenn sie an Severus dachte.

Immer wieder hatte sie die Begebenheit bei Snape Zuhause durchgedacht. Sie schämte sich gar nicht so sehr, wie sie erst befürchtet hatte. Sie beruhigte sich immer selbst mit der Tatsache, dass sie ja entschuldigt war, für ihr Verhalten. Immer wieder dachte sie an den Kuss, den sie ihm spontan auf die Lippen gepflanzt hatte und immer wieder flatterten ihr dabei Schmetterlinge durch den Bauch.

Fast war sie diesem verflixten Carismal noch dankbar. Sonst wüsste sie jetzt nicht, wie Snapes Lippen sich anfühlten. Und auch nicht, wie unheimlich geborgen man sich in seinen Armen fühlte. Diese heutige Erfahrung wollte sie um nichts in der Welt missen.

Sie hätte die Situation vielleicht doch noch etwas mehr ausnutzen sollen. Denn wann ergab sich wieder die Gelegenheit?

Wenn Snape doch blos nicht so unergründlich wäre... aber dann wäre es wohl nicht Snape!

S s s s s s

Laura wusste, dass das ein Albtraum war. Obwohl sie das wusste, hatte sie Angst. Aufwachen, Laura, dachte sie. Das vielarmige Monster kam näher und sie steckte in einem Sumpf fest.

Sie atmete schnell und versuchte ihre Beine aus dem Sumpf zu befreien- und schlug die Augen auf. Sie blinzelte und war erleichtert, dass sie hatte aufwachen können. Sie bewegte ihre Beine, die sich nun so herrlich frei bewegen konnten. Was für ein doofer Traum, dachte sie.

Laura schlüpfte aus dem Bett. Der Boden war recht kühlt unter ihren nackten Füßen. Sie hörte, wie Emma im Bett neben ihrem sich drehte, tief einatmete und schmatzte. Laura hielt sich die Nase zu, um nicht laut zu lachen. Die träumte wohl gerade von einem Schokoladenkuchen, dachte sie.

Leise huschte sie zu Emmas Bett und schob den Vorhang bei Seite. Könnte ja sein, dass sie wach war und ein paar Schokofrösche vernichtete. Aber das Mädchen schlief tief und fest. Die Wange ans Kissen gepresst und den Mund halb offen lag sie da und atmete tief. Laura besah sie sich einen Moment länger und hielt sich immer noch die Nase zu, da Emma ziemlich lustig aussah und es recht schwierig war, das Lachen zu unterdrücken.

Laura tapste zum Fenster und sah in die Nacht hinaus. Sie setzte sich auf den Fenstersims. Das war eine wunderschöne Nacht, dachte Laura bewundernd. So geheimnisvoll. Es gab Nebelschwaden und der Mond schien fast voll. Laura musste an Remus denken. Der könnte wohl am Quidditchspiel übermorgen nicht dabei sein, dachte sie bedauernd. Der hätte bestimmt gerne zugesehen, wenn Harry spielte. Und Harry wäre bestimmt auch enttäuscht.

Sie sah zum verbotenen Wald hinüber, wo plötzlich einige Nachtvögel oder Fledermäuse rum flatterten.

Laura wollte den dummen Traum vergessen und sich auf andere Gedanken bringen.

Ihren anderen Traum, den Spezialtraum von dem Steinkreis, hatte sie nun schon lange nicht mehr geträumt. Obwohl sie der Traum immer wieder aufwühlte und beängstigte, war sie neugierig, wie es weiter ging. Sie wollte auch nochmals das Kleid sehen, um sicher zu sein, ob es auch wirklich ganz sicher das vom Dachboden war.

Sie wollte auch wissen, was sonst noch geschehen würde. Viele Male hatte sie sich gefragt, ob das eine reale Begebenheit war. Hermine hatte viele Vermutungen angestellt, aber seit Laura das Kleid gefunden hatte, dachte sie, dass es wohl nichts in der Zukunft sein konnte. Es musste eher etwas aus der Vergangenheit sein. Aber wie konnte sie etwas träumen, das sie gar nicht erlebt hatte.

Sie wusste, dass ihr ich im Traum nicht sie selber war. Sie hatte es gemerkt, als sie sich übers Gesicht gefahren war, mit der Hand. Und ausserdem war ja die strenge Frau ihre Mutter und die war komplett anders als Lauras Mum gewesen war.

Plötzlich kniff Laura die Augen zusammen. Was war denn das Seltsames? dachte das Mädchen und hielt das Gesicht näher zum Fenster.

Ein skelettartiges Pferd mit Flügeln flog über den Bäumen des verbotenen Waldes herum. Träumte sie wohl immer noch, oder gab es solche Dinger wirklich?

Von ihrem Atem beschlug es die Scheibe und plötzlich hörte sie eine Bewegung hinter sich.

„Was machst du da?" flüsterte Hermine und trat auf Laura zu.

„Komm, sieh dir das an!" sagte Laura, etwas zu laut für Hermines Empfinden und winkte sie aufgeregt näher.

„Sieh dort! Siehst du?" fragte sie und deutete zu dem fliegenden Haut-und-Knochen-Pegasus. „Hässlich, nicht wahr?" Sie hatte schöne Bilder von weißen Pegasus und Einhörnern gesehen, die mit diesem klapperdürren Knochengestell ziemlich wenig zu tun hatten.

Hermine sah angestrengt nach draußen in die recht helle Nacht. „Wo?" fragte sie ungeduldig.

„Dort!" deutete Laura ebenso ungeduldig. Hermine hatte doch wohl keine Tomaten auf den Augen, oder? Sie sah die Freundin an, die immer noch suchend umher sah.

„Bist du blind?" fragte sie erstaunt. „Da! Das Drachen-Pferd-Ding da, das dünne!"

Hermine kniff etwas die Augen zusammen. „Willst du mich veralbern?" fragte sie eingeschnappt und sah Laura streng an.

Lauras schwarze Augen verengten sich und sie erinnerten Hermine ziemlich an ihren Zaubertranklehrer.

„Siehst du das jetzt wirklich nicht?" fragte Laura unsicher. „Ich meine, die Viecher sind nicht gerade klein, weißt du!"

Nochmals sah Hermine aus dem Fenster und sah Laura zweifelnd an. „Du bist schon wach, oder? Bist du Schlafwandlerin?"

„Natürlich nicht!" fauchte Laura. Langsam wurde ihr die Sache unheimlich. „Dort über dem verbotenen Wald fliegt ein Tier. Es sieht aus wie ein ausgehungertes Pferd mit Flügeln. Hat vielleicht auch etwas von einem Drachen," erklärte Laura. „Hermine, du machst mir Angst," fügte sie verunsichert hinzu. Wieso konnte die Freundin das nicht sehen? Das war doch keine Fatamorgana oder so?

„Ich finde das auch unheimlich," gestand Hermine. „Erst hört Harry eine Stimme, die niemand außer ihm hört, dann siehst du Skelettpferde, die niemand außer dir sieht."

Laura sah aus dem Fenster. Das seltsame Geschöpf war verschwunden.

„Und dann noch dein Traum," sagte Hermine. „Hast du ihn wieder geträumt? Bist du deshalb wach?" fragte sie und setzte sich zu Laura auf den Fenstersims.

Diese war froh, dass Hermine sie nicht irgendwie abartig ansah, nach dem eigenartigen Erlebnis und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich hab ihn schon länger nicht mehr geträumt. Wieso bist du wach?" fragte sie. „Hast du vielleicht etwas gerochen, das nur du riechst?" sagte sie und lächelte spitzbübisch. „Schokoladenkuchen, zum Beispiel?" fragte sie und dachte sehnsüchtig an feinen, frisch gebackenen Kuchen, von dem Emma vielleicht geträumt hatte.

Hermine lächelte auch. „Ich habe nicht schlafen können und habe den Fragebogen von Lockhart ausgefüllt," sagte sie und bekam einen verträumten Blick.

Laura verdrehte die Augen, sagte aber nichts.

Eine Minute saßen sie schweigend da.

Das Tier erschien nicht mehr aus dem Wald. Aber scheinbar hatte es nochmals ein paar Nachtvögel aufgescheucht, die in einer Schar aus dem Wald hoch stieben.

„Ob das derselbe Steinkreis ist, wo scheinbar der Geheimgang des Schachtes hin führt," überlegte Hermine. „Wenn ja, müsste ja irgendwo dieser Steinkreis sein, wenns ihn noch gibt."

Laura zog die Beine an und umfasste sie mit den Armen. Ihre Füße waren eisig." Das hab ich mir auch schon überlegt," sagte sie. „Ich muss meinen Dad fragen, ob er ihn mit mir sucht. Allein darf ich sowas nicht unternehmen, sonst tickt Dad aus."

Hermine lächelte. „Ich frag mich auch, wer wohl Filchs Katze versteinert hat," wechselte sie das Thema. „War das nur eine Warnung? Werden es bald Kinder sein? Muggelkinder, die versteinert, oder sogar getötet werden?"

Laura starrte nachdenklich auf ihre Knie und kratzte eine Blutkruste auf. „Ob Malfoy dahinter steckt? Der hat so zufrieden gelächelt und es hat ihn überhaupt nicht geschockt, als er das mit Miss Norris und dem Blut gesehen hat. Ich stand ihm genau gegenüber und hab gesehen, was für ein Gesicht der gemacht hat."

Ein Tropfen Blut rann Laura nun das Schienbein hinunter, da sie die kleine Wunde ganz aufgekratzt hatte.

„Lass das doch!" schimpfte Hermine, als Laura das Blut mit dem Zeigefinger auf dem Schienbein verstrich. „Weiß nicht, aber wir müssen es eben raus finden. Vielleicht weiß er ja wirklich etwas."

„Und wie willst du das tun?" fragte Laura neugierig. "Der sagt bestimmt ausgerechnet _dir,_ was er weiß."

Hermine machte ein ernstes Gesicht, denn was sie vor hatte, war verboten. Mehr als verboten! Sie holte tief Luft. "Ich habe da an einen Zaubertrank gedacht."

TBC...

Bitte ein Review hinterlassen, für die arme Sally, die nicht ins Kino kann...*schnief*


	9. Chapter 9

Wow, danke euch allen herzlich für die tollen Reviews. Freut mich sehr, eure Meinung zu den Kapiteln zu hören und es motiviert mich sehr, schnell weiter zu schreiben.

Trotzdem muss ich auf euer Verständnis und eure Geduld hoffen, denn im Normalfall ist es mir nicht möglich, mehr als einmal wöchentlich ein neues Kapi zu posten, da meine Familie, mein Job , Hobbies, usw. natürlich auch meine Aufmerksamkeit beanspruchen :-D

Der lieben scientific ida, die sich immer die Zeit nimmt (obwohl sie nicht immer sehr viel freie Zeit hat) betazulesen , möchte ich herzlich Danken. Das ist wirklich super lieb!

Dani, danke vielmals für dein Review, und sorry, wegen dem warten. (siehe meine Erklärung oben) Danke für die Kekse, und ehmm Mord und Totschlag kann ich nicht bieten, *grins* hoffe aber, das nächste Kapi gefällt dir trotzdem. (Vor allem, weil ich dich nicht lange habe warten lassen ;-)

Liebe Grüsse an alle und bitte einen Kommentar hinterlassen, wenn es euch möglich ist. Bin immer sehr gespannt auf eure Gedanken...

s s s s

Snape gefiel nicht, was in der Schule vor sich ging. Das roch sehr nach den Machenschaften gewisser Diener des dunklen Lordes.

Aber was genau wurde hier gespielt? Was hatte es mit dieser Kammer auf sich? Viele Spezialisten waren schon im Schloss gewesen und hatten ihre Untersuchungen gemacht, ohne etwas zu finden.

Die alten, magischen Wände von Hogwarts hielten wohl noch mehrere Geheimnisse verborgen.

Mächtige Zauberer hatten dieses Schloss errichtet, und was sie alles hier eingebaut hatten, wusste niemand. Es war sehr schwierig, geheime Verstecke oder Ähnliches zu finden. Konnte diese Kammer existieren? Hatte das Schloss noch viele Geheimnisse?

Snape schritt rasch vom Slytheringemeinschaftsraum zu seinen Quartieren. Er hatte seinen Schülern klar gesagt, wie sie sich zu verhalten hatten. Er würde es nicht dulden, dass sie kreuz und quer durchs Schlossgelände rannten, bei dem, was hier vor sich ging! Sie hatten sich, wenn nicht gerade Unterricht war, in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum zu befinden oder in Gruppen von mindestens drei Kindern durchs Schloss zu bewegen.

Wieder einmal zahlte sich aus, dass er so strikte war, mit den Kindern aus seinem Haus. Er wusste, dass er sich darauf verlassen konnte, dass die Kinder keinen falschen Schritt wagen würden.

Nun würde er auch noch seiner wilden Tochter ins Gewissen reden. Er wollte kein Risiko eingehen und er würde ihr deutlich sagen, wie unerfreut er sein würde, wenn sie im Schloss umher schlich.

Als er die Tür zu seinen Privaträumen erreicht hatte, hörte er Fußgetrappel in der Nähe. Er drehte sich um und sah ein paar ältere Ravenclaws feixend und neckend in einen anderen Gang verschwinden. Genau das würden seine Schüler und seine Tochter in nächster Zeit nicht mehr tun, dachte er ernst.

Er setzte sich an seinen Tisch im Büro, doch stand er gleich darauf wieder auf. Es machte ihn ganz hibbelig, dass er nichts Sinnvolles tun konnte, um etwas heraus zu finden, was hier vor sich ging.

Er musste noch den Trank für Remus fertig brauen. Dann würde es wieder für ein paar Monate reichen. Severus war dankbar für die Ablenkung. Er war innerlich sehr angespannt, nicht nur wegen dem, was hier ab ging. Er hätte gerne dem Drang nachgegeben, irgend etwas, das in tausend Scherben zerspringen würde, an die Wand zu klatschen.

Er war bereits seit einer Woche mit dem Trank beschäftigt, weil dieser immer wieder stundenlang stillstehen und ziehen musste. Nun musste er nur noch eine Zutat beifügen.

Der Tag war anstrengend gewesen und er war froh, dass nun Wochenende war. Er würde den Abend mit seiner Tochter genießen. Es würde ein ruhiger Abend werden, dachte er und hoffte, dass sich sein Gemüt bis dahin beruhigt hatte.

Er hoffte, dass Laura ihre Hausaufgaben gut erledigt hatte, sonst war der Ärger vorprogramiert.

Er musste wieder strenger sein, nach dem wie es in letzter Zeit gelaufen war. Er würde solches Gekrakel nicht dulden. Und er würde nicht nachlassen und milder werden mit ihr. Er wusste, dass es viel wichtigere Dinge gab für sein Kind als die Schule. Wahrscheinlich kam das Bewusstsein über die Wichtigkeit einer guten Ausbildung erst etwas später.

Sie sollte sich ein Beispiel nehmen an Miss Granger, dachte er, stützte seinen Kopf in seine Hände und massierte sich die Schläfen.

Seine Hände hatten die Ruhe nicht, sich Feinarbeit zu widmen. Er brauchte eine aktivere Beschäftigung als Brauen, sonst würde tatsächlich noch etwas fliegen.

Mit großen Schritten ging er zur Tür und schloss sie unsanft hinter sich. Er stürmte durchs Schloss, als sei jemand hinter ihm her. Rasch schritt er in die große Halle und die vereinzelten Schülergruppen, die ihm begegneten, wichen verängstigt aus.

Seit dem Zwischenfall mit dem Carismal hatte er nichts mehr von Amélie gehört. Natürlich war es noch nicht sehr lange her. Vielleicht sollte er sich anstandshalber nach ihrem Befinden erkundigen?

Laura hatte gesagt, sie habe Amélie per Brief zu dem Quidditchspiel am Wochenende eingeladen.

Es kam öfters vor, dass Eltern der Spieler oder andere Verwandte zu den Spielen kamen. Also wäre das nicht auffällig oder so.

Vielleicht gäbe es dann da Gelegenheit, sich mit ihr zu unterhalten und sich zu vergewissern, dass sie keinerlei Schaden davon getragen hatte, was eigentlich nicht zu erwarten war.

Ob ihr bewusst war, was sie ihm da alles gesagt hatte unter dem Einfluss des Carismalengiftes? Ob sie sich an den Kuss erinnern konnte, den sie ihm so spontan gegeben hatte, und ob sie es wohl bereute?

Hatte sie sich nicht mehr bei ihm gemeldet, weil sie sich schämte und Angst hatte, er könnte das alles missverstanden haben?

Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er stehen geblieben war und das Bild einer altmodisch gekleideten Frau anstarrte. Er schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst.

Das mit Amélie war erst ein paar wenige Tage her, also wieso hätte sie sich schon wieder melden sollen.

Dass er sich so viele Gedanken darüber machte, nervte ihn ziemlich. Die Frau im Bild zwinkerte ihm zu, worauf er ihr einen nicht gerade charmanten Blick gab. Die ältere Portraitdame sah ihm beleidigt hinterher, als er davon rauschte.

S s s s

„Hier!" sagte Hermine und kam mit einem dicken Buch zu den Freunden herüber, die in einer Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes saßen.

„Nun weiß ich auch, wieso ich den nicht gesehen habe!" Sie legte den Freunden das Buch vor die Füße und kniete sich auch hin.

„Testrale!" sagte sie und tönte sehr nach Lehrerin, als sie hinzufügte: "Nur wer den Tod gesehen hat, kann sie sehen. Für alle anderen sind sie komplett durchsichtig. Sie ziehen übrigens auch die Kutschen nach Hogwarts. Deshalb haben wir gedacht, sie würden von unsichtbaren Pferden gezogen, was ja auch auf eine Art stimmt, nur dass es Testrale sind."

„Die sehen ja echt nicht nach Kuscheltieren aus," bemerkte Ron.

Laura staunte. „Ja, so einer muss das gewesen sein, gestern," sagte sie, während sie das Bild des gemalten Testrales ansah.

„Testrale sind eigentlich sehr gutmütig, einfach nicht besonders hübsch," lächelte Hermine.

„Moment," sagte Laura und sah Harry aufgeregt an. „Dann könnte es ja auch sein, dass es mit der Stimme, die Harry gehört hat, genau so ist. Man muss den Tod gesehen haben," meinte sie.

Harry schien über diese Vermutung ziemlich erleichtert. Eine logische Erklärung war genau das, was er brauchte.

„Ja, Harry war ja beim Tod seiner Eltern auch dabei," meinte Ron.

Hermine schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf. „Nein," sagte sie und die Freunde sahen sie an. „Ich weiß nicht, ob Harry das mitbekommen hat. Er war noch sehr klein. Aber wenn es mit der Stimme dasselbe wäre, hätte Laura sie doch auch gehört, nicht wahr?"

Nachdenklich nickten die Freunde. „Vielleicht muss man, um die Stimme zu hören, eben nicht den Tod gesehen haben. Vielleicht braucht man andere Voraussetzungen," vermutete Laura. „Vielleicht muss man per Kaiserschnitt zur Welt gekommen sein, oder man muss gerne Schokoladenkuchen essen," sagte sie und Emma kicherte.

Hermine blieb ernst. „Jedenfalls hab ich eine Idee, wie wir Malfoy ausspionieren könnten," sagte sie und holte ein anderes Buch aus der Tasche.

S s s s s

Es war eine ziemlich neue Erfahrung, für Laura, dass ausgerechnet Hermine, die vernünftige Hermine sie zu überreden versuchte, bei ihrem Vater ein paar Zaubertrankzutaten 'auszuleihen'?

Ausgerechnet so einen komplizierten Trank wollte Hermine heimlich brauen. Aber Laura musste zugeben, dass die Idee brilliant war. Schade nur, dass es so lange dauern würde, bis der Trank einsatzfähig war.

„Laura, er merkt es nicht!" sagte Hermine überzeugt. „Der hat so viele..."

Nein, Laura würde sich nicht überreden lassen!

„Ich bekomme gröberen Ärger, wenn ich das wagen würde. Er hat es mir ganz klar gesagt. Weißt du noch, als ich für Fred und George die Marpleessenz hätte klauen sollen? Da bin ich mit einem blauen Auge davon gekommen und das nur, weil ich es rechtzeitig zugegeben habe. Und als dieser Trank vor ein paar Wochen verschwunden ist und in meiner Tasche war, da konnte ich sehr glücklich sein, dass Dad mir geglaubt hat."

Laura klang entschlossen und Hermine nickte. Eigentlich war sie ja froh, dass Laura vernünftiger geworden war.

Hermine seufzte. „Aber brauen hilfst du mir doch, oder?" fragte sie hoffnungsvoll. Ohne die Hilfe der Freundin würde das Brauen eines so komplizierten Trankes schwierig sein. Und Laura hatte mehr Übung.

Die Sache war ziemlich verzwickt, dachte Laura.

Hermine hatte ihr damals auch geholfen, mit Brauen und sie wollte die Freundin nicht enttäuschen. Sie hätte den Liebestrank für Steve wohl auch nicht alleine brauen können. Hermine hatte ihr geholfen, obwohl es verboten war.

Aber Laura hatte wirklich nicht die geringste Lust auf Ärger mit ihrem Vater. Wenn der sie nochmals beim unerlaubten Brauen eines Trankes erwischen würde, würde er ihr den Hintern versohlen, dass ihr Hören und Sehen verginge. Und er würde enttäuscht sein von ihr, und das würde sie nicht ertragen.

Laura biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als sie Hermine entschuldigend und beschämt ansah.

„Mein Dad würde mir die Hölle heiß machen," sagte sie und fühlte sich miserabel. Sie hätte Hermine gerne geholfen. Und es wäre für sie eine Herausforderung gewesen.

„Außerdem hat er mir gesagt, dass das wirklich gefährlich sein kann. Es können schreckliche Unfälle geschehen," warnte sie. Ihr Vater hatte ihr einige Beispiele erzählt und das hatte sie beeindruckt.

„Das Risiko ist deutlich kleiner, wenn du mir hilfst," sagte Hermine.

Aber das Risiko, richtig Ärger zu bekommen, stieg dafür drastisch, wenn sie nur schon daran dachte, Hermine zu helfen. Sie traute es Hermine zu, den Trank brauen zu können, denn die Freundin war ziemlich vorsichtig und zuverlässig.

„Mein Dad findet immer alles raus," jammerte Laura. „Vielleicht ist es doch nicht so eine gute Idee, mit dem Trank," versuchte sie, das Unglück abzuwenden.

Hermine schien über Lauras Worte nicht glücklich und schon war Verstärkung für das sonst so überlegte und intelligente Mädchen im Anmarsch.

„Wann können wir beginnen?" fragte Ron eifrig und sah von einem Mädchen zum anderen.

Hermine sah nun etwas ärgerlich aus. „Laura macht nicht mit!" sagte sie etwas anklagend. Laura fühlte sich schrecklich.

War sie zu egoistisch? Wollte sie nur ihren eigenen Hintern retten, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes?

Seltsamerweise war es Ron, der ihren Kummer zu verstehen schien und Verständnis hatte. „Kann ich irgendwo nachvollziehen," sagte er und Laura gab ihm einen dankbaren Blick. Auch Harry nickte jetzt. Er hatte eine gute Ahnung davon, wie tief Laura in Schwierigkeiten stecken würde, wenn sie das wagen würde.

„Dann überlegt _ihr_ euch doch mal einen schlauen Plan, wie wir etwas aus Malfoy raus bekommen!" sagte Hermine schnippisch.

„Nett, dass ihr mich nicht mehr einweiht, wenn ihr Pläne schmiedet!" klang plötzlich die ärgerliche Stimme von Emma.

Laura sah sie schuldbewusst an. Sie war der Freundin so gut es ging ausgewichen, in letzter Zeit. Sie hielt es einfach nicht mehr aus, wenn Emma so anhänglich war und sie beschlagnahmte. Sie fragte sich immer wieder, ob vielleicht doch Emma ihr vor ein paar Wochen den Zaubertrank untergejubelt hatte aus Eifersucht oder Rache, dafür dass sie ihre Zeit nicht ausschließlich mit ihr verbrachte. Immer wieder schob sie aber den unangenehmen Gedanken zur Seite. Sie fühlte sich scheußlich, solche Vermutungen gegenüber ihren treuen Freunden zu hegen. Emma sah wirklich ziemlich beleidigt aus.

Oh Gott, gleich zwei verärgerte Mädchen. Wahr wohl Zeit, die Flucht zu ergreifen, dachte Laura verzweifelt.

„Wir wollten dir gerade sagen, dass Hermine mit dir den Vielsafttrank brauen möchte. Wir brauchen nur noch ein paar Zutaten," sagte Ron und lächelte Emma freundlichst an. „Wir wollten dich eben fragen, ob du die besorgst."

Das Mädchen streckte ihm die Zunge raus. "Dafür bin ich wohl dann gut genug, was?" zischte sie.

Laura, die im Schneidersitz auf dem Teppich gesessen hatte, kniete sich hin und lächelte. "He! Ich habe eine gute Idee!" sagte sie aufgeregt und alle sahen sie an. "Ich hab mal ein Buch gelesen," begann sie und wurde gleich von Ron unterbrochen.

„Schön!" sagte der rothaarige Freund grinsend. "Dann ist also Herminchen nicht die einzige Leseratte."

Laura funkelte ihn an. "Sei doch jetzt still!

Aber ja, _Ratte _ist genau ist das Stichwort. In dem Buch waren ein paar Leute mit dem Flugzeug im Dschungel abgestürzt. Und weil sie nicht wussten, was essbar und was giftig war, haben sie sich eine Ratte gefangen und sie als Vorkoster gebraucht. Wir könnten doch auch eine Ratte fangen und sie als Vorkoster für den Trank benutzen."

„Hab ich da gerade das Wort Vorkoster gehört?" fragte plötzlich eine Stimme neben ihnen. Niemand hatte die Zwillinge kommen gesehen. Sie waren zu sehr mit sich selber beschäftigt gewesen.

Fred lächelte breit und sah frech zu den sitzenden Kindern hinunter. „Freiwillige Vorkoster dürfen sich jederzeit melden."

„Da besteht immer Bedarf," ergänzte George.

„Haut ab!" fauchte Ron böse, doch wie er schon erwartet hatte, hörten die Zwillinge gar nicht hin.

„Ihr plant doch etwas Spannendes, nicht wahr?" fragte Fred und sah die Freunde unschuldig lächelnd an.

„Geht dich nichts an!" sagte Ron wieder und wieder wurde er ignoriert.

Hermine gab den Zwillingen einen etwas missbilligenden Blick, und sagte: „Das ist geheim. Aber ihr könntet uns bestimmt eine Ratte besorgen, oder?"

George grinste breit. „Kein Problem, Schätzchen. Glücklicherweise haben wir einen kleinen Bruder, der so ein nutzloses Tierchen besitzt. Ich hol sie gleich," foppte er und Ron wurde knallrot vor Ärger.

„Natürlich nicht Krätze!" sagte Laura und verdrehte die Augen. Mit ihrem Fuß kickte sie sanft an seinen Oberschenkel. „Eine Kanalratte oder so."

Fred nickte und schnappte sich Lauras Fuß, als sie nun auch ihm mit der Fußsohle einen spielerischen Stoß gab, und zog an der Spitze der Socke. „Kein Problem," sagte er und lächelte verschmitzt.

„Heee!" schimpfte Laura als Fred ihr die Socke, die er schlussendlich vollends von ihrem Fuß gezogen hatte, zuwarf.

„Aber nicht um sonst," mischte George sich rasch ein und sah Fred kurz tadelnd und vielsagend an. Was war in den Bruder gefahren? dachte George. 'Der hat das jetzt aber nicht einfach so tun wollen? Der musste sich tatsächlich in das kleine magere Kindchen verguckt haben,' dachte er spöttisch. Er selbst konnte mit solchen Kindern nichts anfangen. Er hatte ein Auge auf Isabelle geworfen, die schon etwas weiblich und sehr hübsch war.

„Was wollt ihr?" fragte Hermine kühl. Emma sah nicht gerade glücklich aus, dass sich die beiden rothaarigen Jungs da einmischten. Sie mochte sie nicht besonders, was gegenseitig der Fall zu sein schien.

„Ich schenke euch meine Socke," bot Laura verschmitzt grinsend an und hielt die blauschwarz gestreifte Socke hin. Sie bekam aber nur eine Grimasse zu sehen und zog sich die Socke schulterzuckend wieder an.

„Wir möchten auch mitmachen," sagte George und blinzelte Hermine an. „Ihr wollt doch Malfoy ausspionieren, nicht? Und wir wollten schon immer mal in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins."

Alle Kinder sahen die Zwillinge erschrocken an und diese lachten überlegen. "Woher wisst ihr das?" fragten beinahe alle aus einem Mund.

„Wir haben so unsere Mittel und Wege," grinste Fred. „He, ist das Buch nicht aus der verbotenen Abteilung?" fragte er erstaunt. „Wie hast du das bekommen?"

Hermine lächelte spöttisch und auch etwas stolz. „Ich hab da so meine Mittel und Wege."

S s s s s

Amélie war aufgeregt. Nicht wegen des Quidditchspiels, natürlich. Sie würde Severus sehen.

Was sie bedrückte war, dass Laura sie eingeladen hatte und nicht ihr Vater. Wollte er nicht, dass sie kam? Vielleicht wusste er es auch gar nicht.

Sie bürstete ihr kastanienbraunes Haar und fragte wie immer den Spiegel, was er von ihrer Frisur hielt. Das war schon seit ihrer Kindheit ein Ritual zwischen ihr und dem alten Spiegel.

Wie immer schmeichelte ihr dieser charmant und Amélie lächelte. Sollte sie die Haare zusammenstecken oder offen lassen?

Wie konnte man nur so aufgeregt sein, wegen eines Quidditchspiels, ärgerte sich Amélie über sich selbst. Vielleicht sah sie ja Severus nicht einmal. Der saß bestimmt bei den Lehrern und nach dem Spiel würde sie dann wieder nach Hause gehen, wie die anderen Gäste. Und ihre verdammten Haare taten auch nicht das, was sie wollte, sie standen überall heraus, wo es nicht passte. Wütend zerzauste sie ihr Haar ganz wild und musste dann lachen, als sie in den Spiegel sah und dieser trocken meinte: "Sehr kreativ!"

S s s s

In Hogwarts war zur selben Zeit Harry ziemlich nervös. Er zog sich um für das Spiel. Hatten sie eine Chance, wenn die Slytherins alles neue Besen hatten? Die Besten der Besten? Diese Malfoys mussten im Geld schwimmen!

Er fand es schade, dass Remus nicht hier sein konnte, um das Spiel mitanzusehen. Er würde etwas weitaus Unangenehmeres durchmachen im Moment, dachte Harry mitleidig.

In einer halben Stunde würde es los gehen, dachte Harry und Wood rief seine Mannschaft zusammen, um nochmals die neuen Strategien durch zu gehen.

S s s s

Laura wartete mit Emma auf Amélie vor dem Quidditchfeld. Als sie die junge Frau kommen sah, ging sie freudig auf sie zu. Sie umarmte Amélie und auch Emma begrüßte sie. Sie kannten sich ja schon von den Sommerferien.

Heimlich sah sich Amélie um, ob sie irgendwo den Vater des Kindes an ihrer Hand erblickte.

Aber sie sah vor allem viele Schüler, einen kleinen Lehrer, der nicht größer war, als die kleinsten Schüler und da kam Lockhart mit wehenden goldblonden Locken. Die Blicke vieler Mädchen und ihr Gekicher folgten ihm, was er sichtlich genoss. Er zwinkerte Amélie zu.

Plötzlich stellte sich ihnen jemand in den Weg. Laura sah vom Stock des Mannes hinauf zu dessen höhnisch lächelndem Gesicht und dem langen, weißblonden Haar.

Lauras Augen verengten sich sofort, als sie Mr. Malfoy erkannte. Sie hatte ihn schon einmal in der Winkelgasse getroffen.

„Wen haben wir denn da?" fragte die aalglatte, selbstgefällige Stimme. „Das ist ja die junge Miss Snape, nicht wahr?" Er sah sie überheblich an und musterte dann Amélie.

„Allerliebst," kommentierte er und ließ seine Augen auf der jungen Französin ruhen. „Lucius Malfoy," sagte er dann und streckte Amélie seine Hand entgegen, nachdem er seinen Handschuh ausgezogen hatte.

„Angenehm!" sagte Amélie, der es aber alles andere als angenehm schien. „Amélie Delais," stellte sie sich kurz angebunden vor.

„Tut mir unglaublich Leid, Sir, die nette Unterhaltung abbrechen zu müssen, aber wir möchten uns gerne das Spiel anschauen!" sagte Laura. Der erste Teil des Satzes war zuckersüß gesprochen. Gegen Ende wurde Laura allerdings immer deutlicher und etwas herausfordernd und frech.

Malfoys Augen lösten sich ungerne von Amélie, glitten dann aber doch zu dem Mädchen neben der Französin. Malfoy sah sie von oben herab an. Ihre Blicke schossen tausende von Pfeilen in den Mann.

„Bedauerlich, dass Ihr Vater Ihnen immer noch keine Manieren beigebracht hat," höhnte er und seine Augen verengten sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde.

Laura blitzte ihn nur unfreundlich an, reckte stolz das Kinn und dachte, dass es schade war, dass der Mann nicht Gedanken lesen konnte. Sie kochte vor Wut. Und Malfoy sah sie an, als wäre sie Ungeziefer.

„Schade, dass Sie nicht merken, wenn Ihre Gegenwart überflüssig ist, Sir. Muss in der Familie liegen," erwiderte sie dann. Sie wusste, dass das sehr frech war , _äusserst_ frech und Malfoy spielte nun demonstrativ mit seinem Stock, den er ihr unmissverständlich am liebsten übers Fell gezogen hätte. Lauras Herz klopfte schnell, denn sie konnte Malfoy Senior nicht einschätzen. Ihr Vater wäre sehr unerfreut über den frechen Mund seiner Tochter. Selbst, wenn es zu Malfoy Senior war.

Sie versuchte, ihre Nervosität zu verbergen und wollte sich an dem Mann vorbei schieben. Sie spürte, dass Amélies Griff an ihrer Hand stärker geworden war.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Malfoy," sagte die junge Frau rasch und zog Laura mit sich. Sie war ziemlich erschrocken, über Lauras freches Benehmen, obwohl ihr der Mann auch sehr unsympatisch war. Das konnte gefährlich sein, wenn man zu viel Mut hatte, solchen Leuten gegenüber.

Sie sah Laura an und diese sah etwas schuldbewusst aus. „Dieser Mann ist gefährlich Laura. Du solltest vorsichtiger sein und ihn nicht reizen. Ich weiß, dass er dich auch provoziert hat und dass du ihn nicht magst, aber was du hier gerade gesagt hast, geht wirklich nicht."

Laura biss sich auf die Lippen und nickte dann. Sie wusste, dass Amélie recht hatte und sie deutlich zu weit gegangen war, aber sie hatte sich nicht zurückhalten können. Der war so ein Scheusal!

Amélie stieg die Treppen hinauf zu den Sitzplätzen der Gryffindors. Natürlich würde Severus nicht hier das Spiel mitverfolgen, dachte sie bedauernd.

Sofort suchten ihre Augen, ob sie irgendwo Severus entdeckte. So groß und dunkel würde er schon auffallen!

Einige der riesigen Pfosten waren ziemlich weit weg und da war es unmöglich, jemanden in den ganzen Leuten zu entdecken.

„Spielst du auch gerne Quidditch?" fragte Amélie das Mädchen, dass sich neben sie gesetzt hatte. Mit ihren großen schwarzen Augen, die Amélie sehr an die von Snape erinnerten, sah Laura sie an und nickte eifrig.

„Ja, am Anfang hatte ich Angst, aber nun finde ich es ganz toll. Die Zwillinge und Ron haben mir schon viele Tricks beigebracht," erzählte sie stolz. „Kannst du auch gut fliegen?" fragte Laura und blinzelte etwas, da es ziemlich hell war und sie geblendet wurde.

Amélies Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich etwas, was Laura überraschte. Hatte sie etwas was Falsches gefragt?

„Nein," antwortete Amélie knapp und sie sah aufs Feld hinunter.

Schon kamen die Teams herein marschiert und Amélie sah sofort Harry, den sie an Severus' nachträglichem Geburtstagsfest zusammen mit Remus Lupin, dem Freund von Severus, kennengelernt hatte.

Sie merkte, dass Laura sie immer noch ansah, dann aber ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Mannschaften richtete.

Das Spiel begann und es interessierte die junge Französin nicht so besonders. Mehr konzentrierte sie sich darauf, den schwarz gekleideten Mann zu entdecken.

Plötzlich sah sie ihn. Ihr Herz machte einen Hüpfer und sie bemerkte erst, dass etwas Sonderbares vor sich ging, als Laura sich an ihrem Arm fest klammerte.

Einer der Klatscher verfolgte Harry richtig gehend. Der Junge war ziemlich hoch oben und Amélie blieb beinahe das Herz stehen. Es war totenstill auf dem Platz und die meisten erwachsenen Zauberer hatten den Zauberstab gezückt.

Sie trauten sich aber nicht einen Zauberspruch los zu lassen, bei den vielen Kindern, die in der Luft rumsausten und Harry, der wie ein Stuntman Loopings und Schrauben drehte, um dem wild gewordenen Klatscher zu entkommen.

Amélie legte automatisch einen Arm um Lauras Bauch, die vor ihr aufgestanden war und eine Hand vor den Mund hielt. Laura hielt den Atem an und betete still, dass der Klatscher Harry nicht vom Besen hauen würde.

Sie schrie, als der große Ball Harry am Arm erwischte und fluchte, als dieser daraufhin nicht sofort landete. Hatte er irgendwelche Todeswünsche? fragte sich das Mädchen und schien nicht die einzige zu sein. Hermine neben ihr schimpfte auch und war ganz bleich.

Viele jubelten, als Harry den Snitch gefangen hatte und ziemlich unsanft landete. Er blieb wie tot liegen und alle rannten zur Treppe um zu Harry zu gelangen.

S s s s s

Snape fluchte unschön, als er endlich bei Harry war und gerade noch hörte, wie Lockhart einen Zauberspruch sagte, von dem Severus wusste, dass er nichts Konstruktives bewirken konnte.

„Ich kann das wieder richten," sagte Lockhart versucht lässig, als Harry erschrocken seinen gummigen Arm betrachtete.

Severus fasste den berühmten Gilderoy am Kragen und zog ihn unsanft zu sich. „Du hast wohl genug Schaden angerichtet, du Pseudo-Held, lass deine Finger von dem Jungen!" zischte er zwischen seinen Zähnen durch und brauchte seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung, um ihm nicht einen üblen Zauber an zu hexen. „Rühr ihn nochmals an und deine Schmalzlocken sind das einzige, an dem man dich noch erkennt," sagte er mit Gift getränkter, leiser Stimme. Seine Augen schossen unsichtbare Pfeile, die aber sein Opfer präzise zu treffen schienen, denn Lockhart vergass sogar heldenhaft und mutig auszusehen.

Severus spürte, wie der kleinere Mann zitterte und ließ ihn abschätzig los. Er stolperte schnell ein paar Schritte davon und richtete dann seine Kleider, während er sich umsah, ob jemand Zeuge seiner Schmach geworden war.

Snape sah, wie Dumbledore Harry sofort zur Krankenstation brachte.

Einige der umstehenden Schüler gaben ihrem Tränkelehrer erstaunte Blicke. Sie hätten nie gedacht, dass Snape für Harry Potter einstehen würde. Vielleicht konnte er aber auch nur den viel beliebteren, hübschen Lehrer nicht ausstehen und hatte deshalb so heftig reagiert.

Severus sah sich um.

Seine Tochter und ihre Freunde folgten dem verletzten Freund aufgeregt zur Krankenstation. Amélie hatte er von seinem Sitz aus gesehen, aber nun schien sie entweder nach Hause gegangen zu sein, oder sie war noch irgendwo unter den vielen Leuten.

Es war nur natürlich, dass Laura bei ihrem Freund sein wollte, dachte Amélie und war ziemlich enttäuscht, dass sie nun keine Gelegenheit mehr haben würde, Zeit mit Snape zu verbringen. Sie hatte sich so gefreut und sie hatte so gehofft.

Niedergeschlagen ging sie durch die Schüler und Lehrer hindurch. Sie konnte nicht einfach so hier herum stehen. Laura hatte sie nicht mehr gesehen, seit sie in den Scharen von Kindern verschwunden war. Amélie sah sich um und sah niemanden, den sie kannte. Außer diesem Malfoy, den sah sie von weitem und mit dem hatte sie absolut keine Lust sich weiter zu unterhalten. Der Mann schien sie auch gesehen zu haben und sie drehte sich schnell um. Sie würde wohl oder übel nach Hause gehen.

Severus war jedenfalls nirgends zu sehen. Möglichst unauffällig sah sie sich nochmals um und sah den hellblonden Malfoy sich ihr nähern.

Rasch ging sie davon. Wenn doch nur Severus irgendwo in der Nähe wäre.

Der hätte sie wenigstens grüßen können, dachte sie bitter. Sie schritt Richtung Hogsmeade, wo sie dann apparieren könnte. Sie konnte ja nicht wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt hier herum stehen und wie ein Teenager darauf warten, einen scheuen Blick auf ihren Schwarm zu erhaschen. Und dieser Malfoy schien sie zu verfolgen... dem könnte sie in dem Moment einen guten Tritt verpassen und zwar dorthin, wo es garantiert schmerzte!

Es nervte sie, obwohl sie nicht ganz genau wusste, was.

Der Lärm hinter ihr wurde leiser und sie verließ niedergeschlagen, aber zielstrebig das Schlossgelände.

Mit zornfunkelnden Augen sah Snape Lockhart nach, der nun etwas bedrückt über seinen missglückten Zauber Richtung Schloss ging.

Er sah sich um. Weit hinten sah er Amélie Richtung Hogsmeade davon gehen. Die schien es ziemlich eilig zu haben, hier fort zu kommen.

Hatte sie vielleicht Angst, er wolle sie noch zu einem Kaffee einladen? Sie hätte ihm ja wenigstens Hallo sagen können!

Aber was bildete er sich schon ein, dachte er resigniert. Wahrscheinlich bereute sie den Kuss, den sie ihm gegeben hatte. Vielleicht war ihr das ganze unangenehm.

Er seufzte und versuchte das stechende, klemmende Gefühl zu ignorieren, das seine Brust eng machte.

Er hatte ja sowieso Abstand gewollt!

S s s s

„Dobby!" rief Harry erstaunt. Er hatte den kleinen Elfen sofort erkannt, der auf seinem Bett erschienen war, während Harry seinen schmerzenden Arm verflucht hatte.

„Tut Dobby so Leid, Harry Potter. Wieso hat Harry Potter nicht auf Dobbys Warnung gehört," piepste der Elf.

„Was geht hier vor, Dobby. Du weißt doch was. Ist Draco Malfoy der Erbe Slytherins?" Dobby war Malfoys Hauself. Das wusste Harry, da der ... Zauber ihnen das verraten hatte, als Dobby ihn und Laura bei Snape zu Hause beobachtet hatte.

„Oh, Dobby wird schrecklich bestraft, wenn jemand merkt, dass Dobby Harry Potter gewarnt hat," jammerte die kleine Gestalt.

„Harry Potter muss jetzt nach Hause. Unbedingt. Er darf nicht hier bleiben. Der Schrecken geht weiter und Harry Potter, der Retter der Zaubererwelt, darf sich nicht in Gefahr bringen."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und sog die Luft ein, da sein Arm gerade sehr schmerzte. „Ich kann nicht," blieb er stur.

„Dobby hat alles versucht, um Harry Potter nach Hause zu schicken, aber er ist sehr eigensinnig und uneinsichtig. Dobby hat Mitleid mit Harry Potter, da er wegen Dobbys Klatscher leiden muss."

„Was?" fragte Harry und setzte sich mehr auf im Bett. „Dein Klatscher?"

Traurig nickte Dobby.

„Willst du mich töten, Dobby?" fragte Harry entsetzt. Der Hauselfe verdrehte sich schmerzhaft die Ohren.

„Niemals, Harry Potter. Dobby will Harry Potter beschützen. Vor seiner eignen Sturheit. Aber Dobbys Versuche blieben erfolglos. Nicht einmal den Zaubertrank, den Dobby in Harry Potters Tasche geschmuggelt hat, und nicht einmal das verschlossene Tor auf dem Bahnhof hat Harry Potter zur Besinnung gebracht."

Nun wurde Harry richtig böse. Wenn er daran dachte, wieviele Schwierigkeiten der Elf ihm gemacht hatte. Und beinahe auch Laura. Wenn Snape ihr nicht geglaubt hätte, mit dem Zaubertrank, wäre Laura nicht leicht davon gekommen.

Und der Klatscher hatte ihm den Arm gebrochen und hätte ihn umbringen können.

Er hätte Dobby den Hals umdrehen können, aber in dem Moment, wo er ihn packen und schütteln wollte, wurde die Tür der Krankenstation geöffnet und Leute erschienen.

S s s s s s

Diesmal wollte sie auf alles achten, dachte Laura und wunderte sich, dass sie, während eines Traumes so logisch denken konnte.

Es war anders, diesmal. Nicht der Traum an sich, aber Laura war sich bewusst, dass nicht sie es war, in diesem Traum. Deshalb hatte sie viel weniger Angst. Und sie wusste schon in etwa, was sie erleben würde.

Sie lie es einfach geschehen.

Ruhig sah sie in das Loch. Das Grab in dem jemand Geliebtes lag. Sie war traurig.

Der Topf mit der Erde wurde reihum gereicht. Der Mann mit der Kapuze kam ans Grab und warf dieses blutige Ding ins Grab. Aus den Augenwinkeln hatte sie gesehen, dass er ein paar Tropfen des Blutes in den Kelch hatte tropfen lassen, aus dem sie dann trinken würden.

Während die Leute von dem Wein tranken, sah Laura zu der Frau neben sich. Die kühlen Augen sagten ihr, dass sie es sein sollte, die in dem Grab lag.

Es war eindeutig das Kleid, aus den Dachboden, dachte Laura.

Da war noch ein Loch, fiel Laura nun auf, während die anderen Leute den Wein, der eigentlich der Vergessenstrank war, tranken.

Eine große Eidechse, fast einen Meter lang wurde vor das andere Loch gestellt und sie huschte schnell hinein. Sie blutete stark am Rücken. Das Tier tat ihr Leid. Ein großer Stein schob sich über das Loch, in dem die Echse verschwunden war.

Nun war sie an der Reihe mit Trinken. Wieder wehrte sie sich, so gut sie konnte und wurde gezwungen den Trank zu schlucken.

Sie wollte nicht vergessen. Niemals!

Wie sehr sie ihre Eltern für das hasste!

Obwohl sie vergessen hatte, als sie den Zaubertrank geschluckt hatte, wusste sie noch, dass sie versucht hatte nicht zu schlucken. Nicht zu vergessen.

Sie stand da und schwor sich etwas in dieser regnerischen Vollmondnacht.

Es würde ihr gelingen einen Trank zu entwickeln, der sie wieder erinnern ließe. Sie war sich noch nie einer Sache so sicher gewesen wie jetzt.

„Komm Edna!" hörte sie die Stimme der kalten Frau und sie wusste, dass sie gemeint war. Die Stimme der Frau war genau so kühl und unfreundlich wie die Frau selbst und ihr Äußeres.

Die Frau wandte sich zu Gehen, hob den Zauberstab - in diesem Moment erwachte Laura und setzte sich im Bett auf. Sie rieb sich die Augen und war total erledigt.

Diesmal weinte sie nicht. Sie fürchtete sich nicht.

Jemand, der das erlebt hatte, ließ sie aus irgend einem Grund diesen Traum erleben. Nur wieso?

Brauchte sie vielleicht ihre Hilfe?

Sie musste herausfinden, wem das Kleid gehört hatte, dann wusste sie auch, wem der Traum gehörte. Wer Edna war.

S s s s s

Amélie weinte. Wieso genau, wusste sie nicht. Nichts Schlimmes war vorgefallen. Aber sie war enttäuscht und auch etwas verzweifelt.

Nie hatte sich ein Mann so schwierig angestellt. Nie war einer so unnahbar und undurchsichtig gewesen wie Snape. Nie hatte sie einen Mann so begehrt wie diesen.

Es war spät, gegen Mitternacht. Sie lag auf ihrem Bett und ließ sich die Tränen übers Gesicht laufen. Ihre Nase war verstopft und sie sah mit offenen Augen zur Decke.

Was sollte sie tun? Sollte sie sich melden, bei ihm? Wollte er das? Oder sollte sie einfach abwarten, bis er sich meldete. Aber wenn er an ihr kein Interesse hatte, konnte sie warten, bis sie alt und grau war!

„Verdammter Giftmischer," hauchte sie. „Dem sollte wohl mal ein Carismal tüchtig in den Hintern beißen, vielleicht taut er dann auf und vielleicht wüsste ich dann seine wahren Gefühle! Oder besser noch ein ganzer Carismalenschwarm!" fügte sie ärgerlich hinzu und war froh, dass niemand ihre Selbstgespräche belauschte.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, dass es Severus ähnlich ging. Er weinte nicht. Er saß mit einem Glas Rotwein am Kamin und starrte ins Feuer.

Wieso war Amélie so schnell geflüchtet?

Wieso hatte sie ihn geküsst, letzten Samstag Abend? Sie war wohl beduselt gewesen wegen des Carlismals, aber er hatte sofort ein Buch geholt und über diese Tiere alles nachgelesen.

Ihr Biss hatte dieselben Auswirkungen wie zu viel Alkohol. Der Gebissene war zwar viel lockerer und unbekümmerter, aber das erklärte den Kuss nicht. Hatte sie ihn etwa küssen _wollen_? Sie hatte gesagt, er solle sie endlich küssen. Hatte sie das so gemeint?

Verdammt! Das war zum Verzweifeln! Dachte er und sah die Flammen wütend an, die frischfröhlich züngelten und tanzten, als wäre alles so lustig und einfach. Er schwenkte verärgert den Zauberstab zu dem Feuerchen, worauf eine riesige Stichflamme den Raum erhitzte.

Was sollte er jetzt tun? Diese Frau würde ihm noch ein Magengeschwür bescheren, dachte er und sah das nun wieder kleiner Feuer im Kamin seufzend an. Vielleicht sollte er sie wirklich fragen, ob sie sich gut erholt hatte, von dem Biss. Und da das Abendessen ja ausgefallen war, dank des Carismalen, könnte er sie ja einladen, etwas zusammen zu essen.

Ja, das war nicht aufdringlich.

Er holte Briefpapier und spitzte die Feder mit einem kleinen Messerchen. Dann tauchte er sie in die Tinte und begann zu schreiben.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

Riesengrosses Dankeschön an alle Reviewer und an alle Leser, die immer noch interessiert sind an dieser Geschichte! Und an scientific ida, die einen Superjob als Betaleserin macht!

Hej Dani, du blutrünstiges Ding ;-D Mal sehen, was sich machen lässt. Danke für dein Review, freut mich sehr! Viel Spass beim nächsten, Gruss Sally

s s s s

Harry war froh, als er aus der Krankenstation raus konnte. Es war sehr schmerzhaft gewesen, die Knochen nachwachsen zu lassen.

Als die Leute, die in der Nacht in die Krankenstation gekommen waren und etwas Steifes hinein getragen hatten, wieder gegangen waren, war Harry aus dem Bett gehuscht und hatte nachgesehen, was genau sich hinter dem, nun hinter einem Vorhang verborgenen Bett befand.

Er war sehr erschrocken, als er Colin Creevy starr wie eine Statue im Bett hatte liegen sehen. Als er sein Gesicht berührt hatte, war ihm klar gewesen, dass auch er versteinert war.

Sofort wollte er es den Freunden erzählen und rannte in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Doch dort waren sie nicht zu finden.

Er überlegte und als er sie eben im Schloss suchen gehen wollte, kamen die Kinder durchs Portraitloch.

„Harry!" rief Hermine erfreut und rannte auf ihn zu. Die anderen hinterher. Nur Emma fehlte. Harry war aufgefallen, dass sie nun hin und wieder mit einem anderen Mädchen unterwegs war.

„Wie gehts deinem Arm?" fragte Ron und Harry erzählte, wie unangenehm die Knochenwachsangelegenheit gewesen war.

„Wir wollen jetzt gleich mit dem Trank beginnen," flüsterte Hermine. „Wir haben nun fast alles, was wir brauchen."

Harry erzählte ihnen von Dobbys Besuch und Laura sah ziemlich glücklich aus, da nun klar war, wer den Trank gestohlen hatte. Sie würde das ihrem Dad sofort erzählen. Dass Colin versteinert worden war, hatten die Kinder schon von den Lehrern gehört.

Auch von dem Gespräch der Lehrer, die Colin in die Krankenstation gebracht hatten und die er belauscht hatte, erzählte er. Die Freunde waren erstaunt, dass es nicht das erste Mal war, dass die Kammer geöffnet wurde.

Die vier Kinder gingen zusammen ins Mädchenklo, wo Myrte nicht gerade begeistert über ihrem Besuch war, da die Kinder sich nicht großartig um sie kümmerten. Hermine hatte ihnen von dem ungemütlichen Mädchen erzählt und Laura hatte sie schon einmal getroffen, als sie ganz dringend aufs Klo hatte gehen müssen.

Laura hatte Hermine klar gesagt, dass sie nichts anrühren würde, was mit dem Trank zu tun hatte. Sie würde ihr nur sagen, wie sie es machen musste und das Rezept lesen. Das würde ihr Dad bestimmt nicht so schlimm finden und außerdem brauchte er es auch nicht zu wissen.

Es war ein schwieriger Trank und die Mädchen schickten die Jungs raus, damit sie sich besser konzentrieren konnten.

S s s s s

„Du riechst seltsam!" stellte Snape fest, als Laura sich neben ihn auf das Sofa gesetzt hatte.

Sie zuckte die Schultern und gab ihm einen unschuldigen Blick. Etwas zu unschuldig, fand er.

„Hast du nun den letzten Teil deines Aufsatzes verbessert?" fragte er und Laura biss sich auf die Unterlippe, was Snape eigentlich Antwort genug war. Laura hatte in letzter Zeit ein bisschen die schlechte Angewohnheit angenommen, ihre Hausaufgaben etwas schusslig zu erledigen. Ziemlich minimalistisch und das ging Snape immer mehr an die Nerven.

Er gab ihr einen strengen Blick. „Du strapazierst meine Geduld, junge Frau!" sagte er und Laura senkte den Blick. Sie kannte diesen Ton und wusste sehr genau, dass ihr Dad ziemlich unerfreut war.

„Ich hatte keine Zeit, Dad, wegen all der Aufregung wegen Harry und so," versuchte sie ihn von ihrer Unschuld zu überzeugen.

Aber Snape sah kein bisschen einsichtig aus. Im Gegenteil. Seine Augen verengten sich leicht, was nie ein gutes Zeichen war, wie Laura nur all zu gut wusste.

„Das ist eine ziemlich schlechte Ausrede, Laura. Mr. Potters Unfall hat sich gestern Abend ereignet. Gestern Morgen und Nachmittag hättest du genügend Zeit gehabt, das zu erledigen." Er fixierte sie mit seinen dunklen Augen. Er spürte seine Geduld rasch schwinden. Geduld war nicht gerade etwas, das er im Moment im überfluss besaß.

Er sah, wie sie schnell und schnaubend atmete und ihr Blick trotzig wurde. „Keiner muss so einen pingeligen Vater haben, der immer an allem rumreklamiert!" schrie sie und stand wütend vom Sofa auf. Auch sie schien heute nicht mit sehr starken Nerven ausgestattet zu sein.

Sie wollte verärgert davon eilen, aber Snape erwischte sie noch rechtzeitig am Arm. Sie versuchte ihm zu entkommen, indem sie ihm den Arm entreißen wollte. Es juckte ihn in den Fingern, denn auf solches Benehmen hätte er ihr gerne einen kräftigen Klaps verabreicht.

„Lass mich los!" schrie sie und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Snape hatte aber nicht die Absicht, sie los zu lassen und noch weniger hatte er die Absicht, so mit sich reden zu lassen.

„Ich lass dich dann los, wenn du dich wieder im Griff hast, Laura Smethurst. Benimm dich nicht wie ein Kleinkind!" Er tönte sehr beherrscht, wenn auch streng.

Laura war nun noch wütender. Sie hatte ihrem Vater von ihrem Traum erzählen wollen und von Dobby und vielleicht von den Testralen.

Nun würde sie ihm gar nichts erzählen! Selber schuld!

Er musste immer auf den Hausaufgaben rumreiten und auf das schöne Schreiben und so. Wen interessierte das schon, außer ihn? Sie hatte eben keine Lust gehabt, den letzten Abschnitt des doofen Aufsatzes schöner zu schreiben. Die anderen Kinder gaben sich auch nicht mehr Mühe, außer Hermine und die zählte nicht, denn die war eine Ausnahme. Und die Mitschüler hatten nicht ihre Eltern hier, die die ganze Zeit meckerten.

So böse sie konnte, funkelte sie ihren Vater an, der den Blick ignorierte, obwohl seine Geduld nun auf dem Nullpunkt angelangt war. Das wiederum ärgerte sie nur noch mehr. Sie hätte gerne verärgert auf den Boden gestampft, doch sie war ja nicht mehr drei.

„Ich habe die ganze Nacht Zeit," sagte Snape und tönte immer noch geduldig, als Laura sich immer noch wand. Er hoffte im Stillen, dass Laura das nicht ausprobieren wollte.

Aber er kannte seine Tochter. Sie liebte es nicht, lange still zu stehen, wenn sie wusste, dass sie nichts erreichen würde.

Mit bösem Blick blieb sie schlussendlich ruhig stehen und ihr Vater sah, wie sehr sie sich zusammen reissen musste , anständig zu reden. „Na gut," sagte sie dann. Sie konnte sich ja glücklich schätzen, dass sie nicht längst einen tüchtigen Klaps erhalten hatte. Eigentlich war er erstaunlich tolerant heute, zum Glück.

„Du gehst jetzt in dein Zimmer und erledigst das, was ich dir gesagt habe. Ich will eine saubere Arbeit sehen, sonst werde ich ziemlich ungemütlich. Und dann erwarte ich eine Entschuldigung für dein unmögliches Benehmen vorhin, klar?"

Laura biss sich auf die Zunge, die sie gerne raus gestreckt hätte. „Glasklar!" sagte sie so beherrscht sie konnte. Ihr Blut strömte rasch und wütend durch sie hindurch.

Snape ließ sie los und Laura rauschte beleidigt davon. Gleich würde Remus kommen, um Harry zu sehen und sie würde an den Hausaufgaben sitzen und ihn womöglich nicht mal sehen! So gemein!

Severus war äußerst stolz auf sich. Mit so dünnen Nerven war er so ruhig geblieben. Er trommelte mit seinen Fingern aus die Armlehne des Sofas, wo er seinen Arm abgestützt hatte. Und nochmals wurde seine Geduld auf die Probe gestellt, als Lauras Zimmertür ziemlich lautstark ins Schloss fiel.

s s s s

Percy begleitet Harry in die Kerker. Harry sprach nichts. Er war sehr aufgeregt und freute sich, Remus zu sehen.

Sollte er ihm von der Stimme erzählen? Er hatte es Laura versprochen und er glaubte auch nicht, dass Remus ihn für geisteskrank oder so halten würde. Vielleicht gab es ja wirklich eine einfache Erklärung.

Von Dobby würde er ihm auf jeden Fall erzählen. Dann hatten sie eine Erklärung auf so manches seltsame Geschehnis in letzter Zeit.

Vor der Holztür, die zu Snapes Büro führte, verabschiedete sich Percy und ging zurück in den Gryffindorturm.

Etwas nervös stand Harry vor der Tür und sah dem großen Jungen nach. Dann sah er wieder auf die Tür. Er war erst einmal hier drin gewesen und da hatte er einen ziemlichen Rüffel bekommen, von Snape. Harry schauderte, als er daran zurück dachte. Snape war sowas von wütend gewesen wegen ihrem Flug nach Hogwarts. Er wollte wirklich nicht in Lauras Haut stecken, wenn ihr Dad wütend war mit ihr. Aber er staunte immer wieder, wie leicht Laura das alles nahm.

Der strengste und unbeliebteste Lehrer in Hogwarts war ihr Vater! Snape war aber auch gefährlich und mächtig, das wusste der Junge. Niemand würde Laura so leicht etwas antun können. Und Harry hatte selber erlebt, wie anders der Tränkelehrer sein konnte.

Jetzt war er ja nicht in Schwierigkeiten und er klopfte etwas zaghaft.

Snape öffnete die Tür und sah von oben herab zu Harry, der etwas schüchtern vor der Tür stand.

Der Professor machte einen Schritt nach hinten, um den Jungen ein zu lassen. Harry ging durch das Büro, dorthin, wo eine sonst verborgene Tür in Snapes Privaträume führte. Remus kam ihm entgegen und Harry schritt nun schnell auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn.

Remus war mit einem Bein auf das Knie gegangen, um auf etwa derselben Höhe zu sein wie Harry. Harry schloss die Augen und genoss den Moment.

Er hätte Remus gestern gerne dabei gehabt beim Spiel. Und in der Krankenstation hatte er den Mann dann noch mehr vermisst. Vor allem, als seine Freunde gegangen waren und er alleine dort gelegen und an die Decke gestarrt hatte. Er wusste, dass Remus ihm Trost gespendet hätte. Obwohl er das nie vorher von einem Erwachsenen bekommen hatte, hatte er sich in dem Augenblick danach gesehnt. Oder vielleicht hatte er sich gerade deswegen danach gesehnt, weil er es nie zuvor bekommen hatte. Er wusste, dass Remus auch lieber bei dem Quidditchspiel gewesen wäre, als die unangenehme Verwandlung durchleben zu müssen.

„Ich bin in meinem Zimmer, wenn ihr mich braucht," sagte Snape knapp nachdem er die Begrüssungsszene beobachtet hatte und schritt davon.

Remus war dankbar, dass er mit Harry alleine reden konnte. Sie setzten sich aufs Sofa und Harry begann aufgeregt zu erzählen.

S s s s s

Amélie hatte gleich zwei Briefe auf ihrem Bett liegen, als sie nach Hause kam. Sie war etwas Spazieren gewesen, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Sie hatte sich sehr angestrengt, sich an dem Zwitschern der Vögel zu erfreuen und an den einzelnen Sonnenstrahlen, die sich durch die Wolkendecke stahlen.

Statt sich aber zu freuen hätte sie die lästigen Piepmätze gerne erwürgt und sie den Katzen verfüttert und die Sonne hatte ihr nur unangenehm ins Gesicht geblendet.

Ihr Herz raste sofort, als sie die Briefe sah und sie stürzte darauf zu. Die geschwungene Schrift von Snape stach ihr sofort in die Augen und sie ließ den anderen Brief unbeachtet. Gierig und unvorsichtig riss sie den Umschlag auf und überflog den Brief hastig. Ihr Herz raste in freudiger Erwarung.

Sie fühlte sich schlagartig zwanzig Kilo leichter. Er hatte ihr geschrieben und bedauert, dass er sie gestern nicht gesehen hatte. Und er fragte nach ihrem Wohlbefinden und er wollte sie sogar, als kleine Entschädigung für das ausgefallene Abendessen am besagte Wochenende zu einem leichten Nachtessen nach Hogwarts einladen. Das war viel mehr, als sie erwartet hatte. Sie lächelte und ließ sich glücklich aufs Bett fallen. Im Liegen las sie den Brief nochmals durch. Ganz langsam und genau.

Die nächste halbe Stunde schwebte sie auf Wolke siebenundsiebzig, bis ihr der andere Brief einfiel. Sie setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch und öffnete den Brief, der nach ihrer Beurteilung von ihrer Freundin Audrey stammte.

Selten schrieb ihr die Freundin einen Brief und deshalb war Amélie etwas neugierig auf den Inhalt.

Amélie blinzelte verwirrt, als sie gelesen hatte, was darin stand. Nein, das konnte doch nicht sein!

Ungläubig überflog sie die schrecklichen Worte nochmals. Geschockt starrte sie vor sich hin.

Sie versuchte sich zu erinnern, das dunkle Mal auf Snapes Arm gesehen zu haben. Aber er trug immer langärmlige Kleidung. Auffällig!

Aber nein! Das konnte nicht sein! Nicht Severus! Er war kein Todesser! Bitte nicht!

Nochmals las sie den Brief , den sie in den leicht zitternden Fingern hielt und hoffte, dass sie etwas falsch verstanden hatte. Irrte sich Audrey? Woher wollte sie das auch wissen? Sie würde doch nicht sowas behaupten, wenn sie es nicht sicher wusste.

Die zwanzig Kilogramm, die Amélie vorher in Sekundenbruchteilen abgenommen hatte, lasteten nun wieder auf ihr. Nein, das Gewicht hatte sich verdreifacht und schien direkt auf ihren Brustkasten zu drücken.

Der Hunger, den sie vorher noch verspürt hatte, war ihr vergangen. Sie verkroch sich sofort in ihr Bett und grübelte und dachte sich den Kopf rauchig.

S s s s

„Ich kann mir nicht erklären, was das für eine Stimme ist, die du hörst. Aber bestimmt gibt es einen logischen Grund dafür. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry. Bitte sag aber dem Schulleiter oder Professor Snape, wenn du die Stimme wieder hörst und merk dir genau, was sie sagt." Remus fuhr Harry mit der Hand übers Haar und lächelte aufmunternd. Allerdings gefiel ihm nicht sehr, was er da eben gehört hatte.

Harry war sehr erleichtert, dass er Remus alles gesagt hatte. Keinen Augenblick hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, dass Remus ihn nicht ernst nahm oder ihm nicht glaubte. Ein gutes Gefühl war das wahrlich, dachte Harry. Er hatte jemanden, dem er alles anvertrauen konnte. Das gab ihm eine unglaubliche Sicherheit und Ruhe. Er lehnte den Kopf an Remus.

Auch das mit Dobby hatte er ihm gesagt und Remus machte sich ziemliche Sorgen. Am liebsten hätte er Harry wirklich mit sich genommen. Dazu hatte er aber kein Recht, denn er war ja nicht der legale Vormund des Jungen.

Er wusste aber, dass seine Position für Harry sehr wichtig und prägend war.

Sie unterhielten sich noch einige Minuten über alltägliche Sachen wie Hausaufgaben und langweiliger oder mühsamer Unterricht und Remus erzählte ein wenig über seinen Alltag im StMungos. Das tat beiden unglaublich gut. Auch die Nähe, denn Remus hatte den Arm um den Jungen gelegt, worauf Harry glücklich in den braunen Pullover des Mannes grinste.

„Hallo Remus," sagte Laura und lächelte breit, als sie den erwachsenen Freund mit Harry auf dem Sofa sitzen sah. Harry richtete sich etwas auf , aus seiner an Remus geschmiegten Haltung.

Sie ging sofort zu ihm, um ihm einen dicken Kuss zu geben.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie ihren Vater ins Wohnzimmer kommen. „Ich nehme an, du hast deine Arbeit nun korrekt erledigt, Laura?" sagte er und Laura spürte schon wieder ihren Ärger hoch steigen.

Wieso musste er sie so bloßstellen, vor Harry! Aber Harry hatte ja eigentlich schon Schlimmeres mitbekommen, als das, beruhigte sie sich.

„Ja, Dad," sagte sie und nickte brav. „Und tut mir Leid, wegen vorhin," fügte sie schnell hinzu und schielte schnell zu Harry und Remus, da ihr das etwas peinlich war. Aber sie wusste, dass ihr Dad eine Entschuldigung erwartete und eigentlich tat es ihr auch ein wenig Leid, dass sie so aufbrausend reagiert hatte.

Snape nickte kurz. „Bring mir die Hausaufgaben und wenn sie ordentlich gemacht sind, könnt ihr beide in euren Gemeinschaftsraum gehen."

s s s s

Zwanzig Minuten später saßen die beiden Männer bei einem Glas Wein am Tisch. Snape hatte die Kinder zum Gryffindorturm begleitet und nun wollte er mit Remus noch einige Dinge besprechen.

„Malfoys Hauself hat Harry gestern wieder einen Besuch abgestattet. In der Krankenstation," begann Remus. Das alles beunruhigte ihn sehr und er war froh, dass Albus und Severus im Schloss waren um auf Harry aufzupassen.

„Er hat ihm gestanden, dass er das Tor zum Bahnsteig geschlossen hat, um zu verhindern, dass Harry nach Hogwarts gelangt. Auch hat er den Zaubertrank in Lauras Tasche geschmuggelt, in der Annahme es sei Harrys. Er wollte ihn in Schwierigkeiten bringen, damit er nach Hause geschickt würde. Und den Klatscher hat er auch verhext."

Nun war Snape doch ziemlich erstaunt. Das war vielleicht ein verbissener kleiner Hauselfe. War er sich nicht bewusst, dass die größte Gefahr für den Jungen wahrscheinlich er selber gewesen war bis jetzt?

Er war erleichtert und fühlte sich auch bestätigt, dass weder Laura noch Harry am Verschwinden des Zaubertrankes schuld waren.

Die erneute Warnung es Elfen beunruhigte ihn. Er musste mit Albus reden. Keine Kinder sollten mehr alleine im Schloss unterwegs sein dürfen und keines sollte das Schloss verlassen dürfen.

„Harry hat mir noch etwas Seltsames erzählt," fuhr Remus fort. „Er hat zweimal eine unheimliche Stimme gehört. Sie spricht von töten und zerreißen und so. Und das Seltsame ist, dass nur er sie hört."

Vor ein paar Wochen noch hätte Snape behauptet, dass Harrys Fantasie mit ihm durch gegangen sei, aber nachdem Laura solche Träume hatte, an denen wohl auch mehr dran war als nur Fantasie, wurde er nachdenklich.

Remus fuhr fort, nachdem er einen Schluck Wein genommen hatte: „Er hat mir erzählt, dass Laura wohl Bekanntschaft mit Testralen gemacht hat. Und da nur sie gesehen hat, denken nun die Kinder, dass es bei der Stimme auch so ähnlich sein könnte, wie bei Testralen. Dass nur gewisse Leute sie hören können." Er schwenkte den Wein sanft im Glas. „Harry war sehr besorgt, dass ich ihm nicht glauben könnte."

Beide Männer sagten eine Weile nichts. Snape fragte sich, wo seine Tochter wohl auf Testrale gestoßen sein könnte. Diese Tiere lebten im verbotenen Wald. Sie würde sich doch nicht dort hinein gewagt haben?

„Ich habe Harry angewiesen, dir oder Albus zu sagen, wenn er wieder etwas hört. Es beunruhigt mich doch ziemlich, wenn ich ehrlich bin."

Remus sah tatsächlich besorgt aus, was Snape durchaus verstehen konnte. Es gingen wirklich seltsame Dinge vor im Schloss.

S s s s s

Lustlos machte sich Amélie am anderen Tag auf zur Arbeit. Sie würde am liebsten gar nicht gehen, dachte sie niedergeschlagen. Nach langem hin und her wälzen, hatte sie es endlich geschafft, einzuschlafen. Erst hatte sie zu Audrey gehen wollen, um sie genauer zu fragen, was diese wusste, aber sie hatte sich dann nicht aufraffen können. Außerdem wollte sie auch gar nichts mehr hören darüber.

Was sollte sie tun? Sollte sie am Mittwoch Abend trotzdem nach Hogwarts gehen und ihn einfach fragen? Würde sie eine ehrliche Antwort bekommen? Und was, wenn wirklich was dran wäre, würde sie sich dann einfach verabschieden und einen raschen Abgang machen? Oder ihn verhexen?

Wahrscheinlich würde er es sowieso abstreiten. Und was, wenn er wirklich kein Todesser war? Und wie sollte sie ihn so etwas überhaupt fragen? Sind Sie ein Todesser? Wenn ja, verabschiede ich mich jetzt, wenn nicht, könnten Sie mich bitte küssen...

Sie musste selber lachen, bei dieser Vorstellung. Auch wenn es ein bitteres Lachen war.

Sie wusste es nicht. Vielleicht würde sie einfach nicht hingehen.

Aber was dann? Sie würde die Antwort nie kennen. Und schließlich war Albus Dumbledore doch ein sehr intelligenter und mächtiger Zauberer. Wieso würde er einen Lehrer einstellen, wenn er ihm nicht vertrauen würde?

Aber wenn sie das recht mitbekommen hatte, hatte Albus Dumbledore genau das getan, letztes Jahr. Der, den man nicht nennen darf, selbst hatte Albus ins Schloss gelassen. Wieso also sollte er nicht auf Snape reinfallen.

Den ganzen Tag studierte sie an dieser Sache rum und drehte und wendete es in alle Richtungen. Sie war so unendlich froh, als sie am Abend endlich nach Hause konnte.

Ihr Großvater lächelte freundlich, als sie zur Haustür hinein kam und die Treppe hoch zu ihrer Wohnung steigen wollte. Er war aus dem Keller gekommen, wo er wahrscheinlich gebraut hatte.

Verzweiflung und Unsicherheit waren die letzten Tage Amélies ständigen Begleiter gewesen und hatten sich in den letzten Stunden in Wut und Traurigkeit verwandelt . Auf Severus und die ganze Welt . Und diese Wut bekam nun der arme Edward ab. Böse funkelte sie ihn an und er hatte keine Ahnung, was er jetzt falsch gemacht haben könnte.

„Wenn _du_ nur dein Gift brauen kannst! Du und dieser Todesser!" spie sie und erschrak über sich selbst. Nie hatte sie in diesem Ton mit ihrem Großvater geredet. Und sie wusste, dass er nichts dafür konnte. Trotzdem war sie wütend. Auch auf ihn. Er war ja schon jahrelang mit Snape befreundet, wenn auch nur locker und nur wegen dem Brauen. Aber wusste er nichts über dessen dunkle Seite? Ihr Großvater war nicht dumm, hätte er das nicht wissen müssen?

Natürlich würde Severus das nicht herum erzählen und es liefen noch viele Zauberer in der Gegend rum, die ganz klar Todesser waren, doch die nicht bekannt waren als solche. Und Snape war mit seiner unnahbaren Art und der undurchdringlichen Fassade ganz sicher nicht durchschaubar!

Amélie rauschte davon, obwohl sie sich gerne entschuldigt hätte, bei ihrem Großvater. Ihre Augen schwammen aber so in Tränen und sie wollte sich nur in ihrem Bett verkriechen.

Edward wusste nicht, wovon Amélie gesprochen hatte. Dieser Todesser? Wie kam sie auf so etwas.

Bestimmt meinte sie Severus Snape. Hatte ihr irgend jemand etwas Falsches erzählt? Oder hatte sie sein dunkles Mal gesehen? Das wäre ja wirklich verheerend, dachte er traurig. Severus würde wohl sein Leben lang für seinen riesigen Fehler bezahlen müssen.

Er wusste, wie stur Amélie sein konnte, wenn sie verletzt oder traurig war.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer drehte er sich wieder um und ging zurück in sein Labor. Wie sollte er handeln? Wenn er nichts tat, würde sich Amélie wohl einfach von Snape abwenden. Sollte er Snape erzählen, dass Amélie wohl etwas erfahren hatte, aus seiner Vergangenheit? Aber Severus belastete dieses Thema sehr und er war kein Mensch, der sich selber rechtfertigte.

Erst einmal würde er Amélie etwas zur Ruhe kommen und ihr Gemüt abkühlen lassen, vielleicht würde sie dann mit ihm reden wollen.

S s s

In Hogwarts gab es auch erhitzte Gemüter. Laura und Malfoy waren sich in der Schulstunde in Pflanzenkunde in die Haare geraten.

Sie hatten gelernt, wie man Knollentinteriche ausdrückte. Es war eine Art Pilz, die einen blauen Saft in Ballonartigen Köpfen trugen. Natürlich hatte Malfoys Tinterich genau in Lauras Richtung gespritzt und die blauen Tropfen waren in Lauras Gesicht verteilt. Es sah aus, als habe sie das Gesicht voller Sommersprossen.

Alle hatten gelacht, bis Laura eine Löwenrunie abgerissen und dem Jungen vors Gesicht gehalten hatte. Die hatte Draco dann lustvoll in die Nase gebissen.

Malfoys malträtierte Nase war dann von Professor Sprout mit Salbe eingerieben worden, da man seinem Gejammer nach hätte meinen können, sie hänge nur noch an einem Faden, und Laura hatte eine Strafarbeit kassiert.

Mit Augen, die Gift hätten spritzen können, und einem getupften Gesicht wie ein Dalmatiner ging das Mädchen mit den Freunden durch die Gänge zur nächsten Stunde.

Die unerträglichen Schmerzen schienen Lauras Feind verlassen zu haben, sobald sie ihre Strafe kassiert hatte und nun grinste er sie frech an und rief laut: "Ach Smethurst, was hast du denn da für schöne blaue Flecken in deiner hässlichen Visage?"

Laura trat näher und zischte: "Pass bloß auf, dass ich dir nicht in den Hintern trete. Sonst hast du dann Morgen auch schöne blaue Flecken. Und bei dir fällt es nicht auf, ob du sie auf dem Gesicht oder auf dem Hintern trägst, denn die beiden sind sich ja so ähnlich." Laura war zufrieden mit sich selbst, denn Malfoy schien ziemlich verärgert.

Sie lächelte selbstsicher und Malfoy zückte den Zauberstab.

Laura sah ihn herausfordernd an. „Na los, mach doch! Ich wehre mich auch gar nicht! Vielleicht muss ich noch etwas näher kommen, damit du triffst?" spottete sie. Und sofort bildete sich eine Traube aus interessieren Kindern um sie. Sie hoffte wirklich sehr, dass Malfoy es nicht wagen würde. Ihre stolze Miene verriet aber nichts von ihren wahren Gefühlen und auch darauf war Laura stolz. Schon richtig 'snapisch' , dachte sie zufrieden.

Malfoy sah auf seinen Zauberstab, bedachte dann aber an den vielen Ärger, den er bekommen würde und nickte Goyle zu, der seine Faust geballt hatte. Auf Malfoys Zeichen hin, wollte sich der träge Junge Laura schnappen, die ihm aber flink auswich.

Allerdings war sie bei all den herumstehenden Schülern nicht schnell genug, zu verschwinden, und Goyle bekam sie doch noch zu fassen.

Doch Harry und Ron stürzten sich sofort auf den feisten Kerl, der Laura hochhob, als sei sie eine Lumpenpuppe. Kraft hatte der Idiot, dachte Laura. Goyle war doch auch erst zwölf und seine Kraft schien sich tatsächlich auf seine Muskeln zu konzentrieren, denn sie wurde unsanft herum geschleudert und landete an der Brust eines älteren Schülers. Dieser ältere Schüler war Percy, der sie nun strafend ansah und dann versuchte, seinen jüngeren Bruder und Harry von Goyle zu trennen. Der Vertrauensschüler hatte sie in die nächste Schulstunde begleitet und fühlte sich für die Kinder verantwortlich.

Es war ein ziemliches Gerangel entstanden und niemand bemerkte, dass McGonagall sich mit furiosem Blick näherte.

„Schluss!" rief sie einmal streng und sofort ließen die Kinder voneinander ab. Mit dünnen Lippen sah sie äußerst verärgert über die Brillengläser. Die in den Kampf verwickelten Kinder, die ziemlich zerzaust aussahen und rote Köpfe hatten, wanden sich beschämt unter ihrem unangenehmen Blick.

„Strafarbeit für euch vier!" sagte sie nach einer unendlich langen Zeit und sah dabei Laura und ihre Freunde und auch Goyle scharf an. Die Kinder nickten und Laura biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie gab ihren Freunden einen vielsagenden Blick. Sie hatte eben schon die allerbesten Freunde, dachte sie.

Laura hoffte, dass ihrem Vater nichts zu Ohren kommen würde, von der Auseinandersetzung.

S s s s s

Lange musste Edward nicht warten, bis er die Gelegenheit bekam, mit seiner Enkelin zu reden. Eine halbe Stunde nach ihrer Explosion stand sie plötzlich in seinem Labor und sah ihn ziemlich schuldbewusst an.

Sie atmete tief aus. „Es tut mir furchtbar Leid! Ich hätte das nicht sagen dürfen..." Sie sah ihn an und dann zu Boden. „Also..." murmelte sie und drehte sich um, um wieder nach oben zu gehen. Es war ihr sehr peinlich, dass sie sich so schrecklich aufgeführt hatte.

„Amélie!" sagte Edward ruhig und die junge Frau drehte sich langsam wieder um. Edward kam hinter seinem Kessel hervor und deutete ihr an, näher zu kommen.

Er zog einen Schemel unter dem Tisch hervor und bot Amélie einen Holzstuhl an. Etwas zögernd setzte sie sich.

„Danke, dass du dich entschuldigt hast. Ich sehe, dass du ziemlich aufgebracht bist, aber schätze es trotzdem nicht, wenn man so mit mir redet." Amélie wusste genau, was für ein Blick aus den Gesicht ihres Grossvaters war . Sie sah aber auf den Tisch, hinter Edward und nickte. Sie fühlte sich wie ein kleines Mädchen und sie schämte sich.

„Ich möchte dir etwas über Severus Snape erzählen. Denn ich denke, um diesen geht es hier, oder?"

Amélie sagte nichts aber nickte nach einem kurzen Moment.

„Du weißt, dass ich mich normalerweise nicht in solche Dinge einmische, Amélie. Aber auch für Severus ist dieses Thema kein einfaches. Auch er hatte schreckliche Verluste und hat unsägliche Qualen gelitten durch die Hand eines gewissen dunklen und unglaublich bösartigen Magiers. Sein Leiden war wirklich groß, Amélie."

Ruhig hörte ihm die junge Frau zu. Sie hielt sehr viel von der Meinung ihres Großvaters. Sie wusste, dass er ein intelligenter Mann war, sehr realistisch dachte und Dinge gut einschätzen konnte.

Als er fertig erzählt hatte, stand sie auf ohne ein Wort zu sagen und ging ganz in Gedanken davon.

Edward sah ihr hinterher. Nun sollte sich zeigen, wie es mit den beiden weiter ging, dachte er.

S s s s

„Ich glaube, die Hogaliswurzel muss ziemlich fein gehackt werden, oder?" fragte Laura an Hermine gewandt. Die beiden Mädchen hatten eben die Tür des Mädchenklos hinter sich geschlossen, als sie schon Myrtes Gejammer hörten.

Schnell schlossen sie sich in der Kabine ein, wo ihr kleiner Kessel am Brodeln war. „Hoffentlich merkt das niemand," sagte Hermine leise. „Los sieh nach, wegen der Wurzel!" sagte sie. Hermine war schon froh, dass sie den Trank nicht ganz alleine machen musste, denn er war wirklich ziemlich schwierig.

Laura blätterte durch das spezielle Tränkebuch. Wie gut, dass Lockhart Hermine die Unterschrift gegeben hatte, damit sie an das Buch ran gekommen war.

Plötzlich erregte etwas ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Sie blätterte nochmals zurück. Wo war das noch gleich gewesen? dachte sie.

„Hast dus?" fragte Hermine ungeduldig.

„Wart schnell," sagte Laura und blätterte wieder in die anderer Richtung. „Hier," murmelte sie und las.

„Also, dann sag schon, muss ich sie hacken oder zerdrücken oder was?" Hermine sah nun auch in das Buch und merkte jetzt, dass Laura gar nicht auf der Seite mit dem Vielsafttrank war.

„Edna Rodriguez-Marconas, Erinnerungstrank," sagte das schwarzhaarige Mädchen ungläubig.

Sie sah zu Hermine auf, die sie fassungslos anstarrte.

„Der Traum," flüsterte sie. „Die Frau hat dich Edna genannt und du hast dir geschworen einen Trank zu erfinden, damit du dich wieder erinnern würdest." Laura hatte ihr den Traum erzählt und Hermine staunte über die Übereinstimmung.

Laura starrte auf die Seite in dem Buch, wo das Rezept für einen Trank der Schwierigkeitsstufe 'sehr hoch' aufgeschrieben war.

„Könnte das Zufall sein?" fragte Laura leise.

Hermine sah sie nachdenklich an. „Glaube ich kaum. Aber wir müssen rausfinden, wer diese Edna ist. Der Name tönt Spanisch oder Italienisch, oder so." Hermine sah zu Lauras schwarzen Haaren. Könnte schon noch hinkommen, dachte Hermine mit einem Blick auf Lauras schwarze Locken.

Ihr Herz pochte ziemlich, bemerkte Laura und sie las das Rezept durch.

„Alraune ist auch drin, in dem Erinnerungstrank," sagte sie zu Hermine. „Die ist eine mächtige Rückverwandlerin, hat Professor Sprout gesagt."

Hermine nickte und las nun auch. „Wer hätte das gedacht, Fasern von Bananenschalen," sagte Laura mit gerümpfter Nase.

„Und Angronifischschuppen. Haben wir die nicht auch schon in dem Trank gegen Hirnhautentzündung verwendet?" fragte Hermine, die sich immer alles so gut merken konnte. Laura zuckte die Schultern.

Die Mädchen widmeten sich nun ihrem Vielsafttrank und gingen dann zur nächsten Schulstunde. Das war Zaubertränke und Laura musste sich bemühen, unschuldig und unbekümmert zu wirken. Wenn ihr Dad raus fand, dass sie einen gefährlichen Zaubertrank brauten, heimlich auf dem Mädchenklo, wäre wohl nicht mehr so gut Wetter. Auch nicht, wenn sie nicht selber Hand anlegte.

S s s s

Emma sah zu Laura hinüber. Das Mädchen schien überhaupt nicht eifersüchtig zu sein. Sie hatte sich bemüht, es mit Lavender so lustig wie möglich zu haben, vor allem wenn Laura in der Nähe war.

War sie der Freundin so egal? Wurmte es sie nicht, wenn sie nicht mehr so viel zusammen waren? Oder war sie, Emma eine zu wenig interessante Freundin? Oder nicht hübsch genug? Natürlich war Hermine viel hübscher und intelligenter dazu.

Laura hatte auch das Glück, ganz schlank und süß zu sein, wenn sie sich auch hin und wieder beklagte, dass sie noch keine Kurven hatte. Natürlich war sie noch sehr kindlich, im Aussehen und erregte noch nicht die Aufmerksamkeit der Jungs. Aber sie selber war schon viel weiblicher und erregte die Aufmerksamkeit der männlichen Mitschüler auch nicht!

Wenn Laura erst mal älter sein würde, würde sie bestimmt umschwärmt sein, dachte Emma etwas neidisch.

Sie würde Laura von nun an ignorieren. Dann würde ihr schon auffallen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Sie sollte sich ruhig fragen, was los war.

„Spielst du eine Runde?" fragte Laura in diesem Moment und deutete auf Rons Zauberschach.

Seltsam, dachte Emma. O. K. Sie würde mit dem Ignorieren morgen beginnen.

„Na gut" sagte sie gnädig. Sie hatte gesehen, dass Laura auch schon Ginny gefragt hatte, ob sie spielen wollte, aber diese hatte wie üblich abgelehnt.

„Ich hab hier ein kleines Geschenk," sagte plötzlich jemand leise neben Lauras Ohr. Die Mädchen hatten eben die Spielfiguren aufgestellt. Laura drehte den Kopf und sah Freds Sommersprossengesicht nahe vor ihren Augen. Sie lehnte sich etwas zurück und Fred griff in seine Jackentasche. Zum Vorschein kam eine wild zappelnde Ratte. Laura lehnte sich etwas zurück, denn die Ratte ruderte in der Luft ziemlich nahe vor ihrer Nase.

„Am Besten sperrst du sie irgendwo ein, sie beißt vielleicht," warnte er. Ron und Harry waren zu ihnen hinüber gekommen, als sie gesehen hatten, was Fred in der Hand hatte.

„Ich hol Krätzes Käfig, der braucht ihn ja hier nicht," sagte Ron eifrig und rannte davon.

Laura lächelte den Zwilling an. „Danke!" sagte sie und Fred lächelte auch.

„Aber vergesst nicht, dass wir einen Deal haben. Wir sind dabei, wenns in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins geht, klar?" sagte George leise und fordernd.

TBC...

Ein Review wäre superklasse!


	11. Chapter 11

Erstmals allen Reviewern vielen Dank und auch ein grosses Dankeschön an Ida, meine liebe Betaleserin. Ihr seid super!

Es macht sehr Spass die Geschichte zu schreiben und am meisten Spass macht es, wenn man etwas über die Gedanken der Leser erfährt. Also , bitte reviewen nicht vergessen, meine Lieben! Viel Spass beim nächsten Teil...

s s s s

Laura stand in den Privaträumen des Kerkers, wo sie mit ihrem Dad wohnte. Das Spiel mit Emma war kurz nach der Unterbrechung der Zwillinge von Hermine nochmal unterbrochen worden.

Sie hatte in der Bibliothek über Tränkeerfinder geforscht und etwas über Edna Rodriguez-Marconas raus gefunden. Die gebürtige Spanierin hatte noch vor der Hochzeit mit Sideris Rodriguez, ihren berühmten Erinnerungstrank erfunden. Es hatte schon eine viel schwächere Version dieses Trankes gegeben, aber dieser Erinnerungstrank war viel potenter und auch schwieriger herzustellen.

Die Frau war 1895 geboren und schon 1921 jung gestorben. Warum sie gestorben war, hatte nicht in dem Buch gestanden.

Ob es sich wirklich um diese Edna handeln konnte, wusste Laura nicht. Aber wäre schon mehr als Zufall, wenn eine andere Edna einen Erinnerungstrank erfunden hätte, nachdem sie im Traum so überzeugt gewesen war, dass es ihr gelingen würde, einen solchen Trank zu erfinden. Konnte eine Verstorbene ihr einen Traum geben? Edna schien ja schon sehr lange tot zu sein.

Sie hatte gedacht, dass vielleicht jemand ihre Hilfe brauchte und sie deshalb diesen Traum träumte, aber wenn die Frau ja schon tot war, konnte sie ihr nicht mehr wirklich helfen. Und gab es sowas überhaupt?

Waren ihre Vorfahren Spanier gewesen? War Edna mit ihr verwandt? Laura überlegte, wo sie Unterlagen über die Familie finden konnte.

Sollte sie besser ihren Dad fragen? Aber sie würde ja nichts entwenden. Sie würde nur schauen. Und er würde es nicht merken, weil sie wieder alles genau so hinlegen würde. Er hatte nun eine Besprechung mit den anderen Lehrern. Das würde seine Zeit dauern.

Nun würde sie sich etwas umschauen im Büro von Snape. Vom Wohnzimmer aus ging sie durch die Tür hinter dem Portrait des ehemaligen Hauslehrers der Slytherins.

Sie öffnete eine Schublade. „Du planst doch nicht wieder etwas, dass dir Ärger einbringt,oder?" hörte sie plötzlich die Stimme von Seraphino Cunninghutch aus seinem Portrait. Wenn sich dieser alte Mann nur nicht immer in Dinge einmischen würde, die ihn nichts angingen!

„Nein, Sir," sagte sie und schloss die Schublade schnell wieder. Sie würde in den anderen Räumen suchen, wo dieser Cunninghutch sie nicht sah! Er hatte damals mitbekommen, wie sie ein Buch entwendet hatte um einen Liebestrank zu brauen für Steve. Er hatte sich nicht eingemischt und Laura nicht verraten an Snape, aber sie konnte sich nur zu gut an seinen vielsagenden Gesichtsausdruck erinnern, als Snape es dann raus gefunden und sie dafür übers Knie gelegt hatte.

Sie lächelte den Mann im Portrait unschuldig an und ging wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich umdrehte und Cunninghutch die Zunge raus streckte. Dann sah sie sich um und überlegte, wo sie als nächstes suchen sollte. Sie öffnete einige Schubladen und Kästen, ohne auch nur die Spur eines Familienbüchleins oder eines Stammbaumes zu finden.

Ein Stapel Fotos, die in einer Art Mappe steckten, erregten Lauras Interesse. Die Fotos lagen in Snapes Zimmer auf einer Kommode. Sie setzte sich auf Snapes Bett und zog die Fotos gespannt aus der Mappe.

Das waren ziemlich alte Bilder, dachte Laura und legte das erste Bild einer alten dicken Frau auf Snapes Bett.

Eine junge, hübsche Frau mit etwas traurigen Augen sah sie aus dem nächsten Foto an. Es war offensichtlich ein magisches Foto, da sich die Frau bewegte und scheu lächelte.

Plötzlich fielen ihr die Bilder aus der Hand, als sie das einer ihr sehr bekannten Frau vor den Augen hatte.

Schnell ging Laura runter auf ihre Knie und sammelte die Bilder hastig wieder ein. Immer noch auf dem Boden kauernd, sah sie sich das Bild der strengen, unfreundlichen Frau nochmals an. Ganz klar, das war die aus dem Traum! Die Mutter.

Laura erschrak, als sie plötzlich die Tür klicken hörte und stopfte die Fotos hastig zurück in ihre Mappe. Sie legte sie auf die Kommode und rannte in ihr Zimmer. Gerade rechtzeitig, als sie das Bild von Seraphino zur Seite schwingen hörte.

Ihr Herz klopfte wild und sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Laura?" rief Snape.

Wieso wusste der, dass sie hier war? „Ich bin an den Hausaufgaben!" schwindelte sie.

Snapes Schritte tönten und Laura setzte sich schnell an ihren Schreibtisch. Sie schnappte sich das nächstbeste Blatt und eine Feder, als auch schon Snape in der Tür erschien.

„Ohne deine Schultasche?" fragte er und sie sah, dass er ihre Tasche in der Hand trug, die sie im Wohnzimmer hatte liegen lassen.

„Ehm.. ich muss noch zuerst einen Brief schreiben, an Amélie," log sie und hoffte inständig, dass für einmal ihre Lüge durchgehen würde.

Snape gab ihr einen kritischen Blick. Er sagte nichts, sondern stellte ihre Schultasche neben dem Schreibtisch ab und ging aus dem Raum.

Laura atmete erleichtert aus. Plötzlich hörte sie etwas ungewohntes. Einen zischenden Laut, der nicht aus dem Wohnzimmer kam. Laura sah nach oben an die Decke, sah aber nichts ungewöhnliches. Nach einem kurzen Moment war das Geräusch verschwunden und Laura legte die Feder beiseite und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Sie legte sich auf ihr Bett. Sie musste sich noch kurz vom Schock über das Foto erholen. Also musste Edna wohl mit ihr verwandt sein oder gewesen sein. Sonst hätte Snape wohl kaum das Foto von Ednas Mutter. Sie wusste nun trotzdem nicht, ob es sich bei der Edna Rodriques, oder wie sie hieß, um diese Edna aus dem Traum handelte. Aber ihre Mutter aus dem Traum gab es wirklich. Oder es hatte sie zumindest mal gegeben. Das fand Laura sehr unheimlich. Das Foto war noch mehr Beweis für das Mädchen, als das Kleid.

Sie atmete tief auf und sah zu Fred II hinauf, aber dieser war verschwunden. Spurlos.

S s s s s s s

Es war ziemlich spät, als Snape endlich zu Bett ging. Er hatte noch einige Prüfungen und Hausaufgaben korrigieren müssen.

Dann hatte er noch Patrouille gemacht im Schloss, bis kurz vor Mitternacht. Sie hatten die Kontrollgänge verschärft und die Kinder hatten die Anweisung, nach dem Nachtessen nicht mehr ohne Vertrauensschüler oder Erwachsene im Schloss unterwegs zu sein.

Sein Haar war noch leicht feucht vom Duschen, als Severus seinen Schlafanzug anzog. Er dachte an Amélie. Sie hatte noch nicht zurück geschrieben, ob sie am Mittwoch Abend kommen würde. Er würde sehen, dass er dann etwas Zeit einräumen könnte, für die junge Dame.

Er hatte Milly instruiert, dass er Besuch erwartete und sie etwas essen möchten. Er hatte der Elfe auch gesagt, sie solle Laura nicht mit zu viel Süßigkeiten vollstopfen und auch die anderen Hauselfen dazu anhalten, ihr eher gesunde Dinge zu füttern, wenn Laura in die Küche kam. Er wusste, wie wichtig der Elfe Lauras Gesundheit war und er erzählte ihr mit Absicht, wie ungesund es sein würde, wenn sie zu viel Zucker aß. Auch für ihre schönen Zähne. Er hatte Milly sofort angesehen, wie ernst sie das nahm und wie sehr sie das beeindruckte.

Am Mittwoch würde er Amélie sehen und er war sehr gespannt, wie sie sich benehmen würde, nach dem Carismal-Zwischenfall. Immer wieder dachte er, wie gut sie sich angefühlt hatte, so nahe neben ihm.

Aber er musste sich selbst schützen. Er durfte es nicht zulassen, dass sie ihm immer wichtiger wurde. Es würde alles nur schlimmer machen, wenn sie von seiner Vergangenheit erfahren würde. Er war sonst kein ängstlicher Mensch, aber davor hatte er Angst.

Ob sie überhaupt kommen würde? dachte er und zog seine Hausschuhe aus. Er stellte sie sorgfältig nebeneinander vors Bett.

Da plötzlich sah er etwas unter dem dunkelgrün bezogenen Bett. Was war das? Er bückte sich und hob es auf.

Es war ein Foto. Seine Augen verengten sich etwas und bewegten sich sofort zur Kommode, wo die Kartonmappe mit den Fotos lag.

Er machte einen Schritt darauf zu und sah sie an. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, ob er sie exakt so hingelegt hatte, aber er wusste genau, dass das Foto nicht einfach von selber den Weg unter sein Bett gefunden hatte.

Er hatte die Fotos im Wohnzimmer in den Karton getan und diesen dann geschlossen auf diese Holzkommode gestellt.

„Dieses Kind," sagte er zu sich selbst.

Er wusste von den meisten Personen auf den Fotos nicht, wer sie waren. Vielleicht wusste es sein Vater. Er würde ihn mal besuchen.

S s s s

Am folgenden Tag sah er seine Tochter kaum, da sie nicht bei ihm Unterricht hatte und abends in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum blieb. Er würde ein anderes Mal Gelegenheit haben, sie zu fragen, ob sie eventuell eine Idee hatte, wie sich das Foto hatte selbständig machen können.

Es interessierte ihn natürlich auch, ob sie jemanden erkannte hatte darauf. Er würde den Abend damit verbringen, im Schloss herum zu gehen und zu sehen, ob alles in Ordnung war.

Plötzlich hörte er den Kamin knistern und ein Brief segelte daraus hervor. Schnell schritt er zu dem Umschlag und hob ihn vom Boden auf. Er war von Amélie.

S s s s

Laura und ihre Freunde waren derzeit beschäftigt, die Ratte zu zähmen, die Fred und George ihnen beschaffen hatten.

„Hast du denn kein Familienbüchlein oder einen Stammbaum oder so gefunden?" fragte Hermine leise. Laura schüttelte den Kopf. Hermine hatte große Augen gemacht, als Laura ihr erzählt hatte, dass sie das Foto der Frau aus dem Traum gefunden hatte. Hermine glaubte ihr.

„He, habt ihr gesehen, dass Lockhart einen Duellierclub gründen will?" fragte Ron.

Laura und Hermine war das noch nicht bekannt, da sie vor dem Abendessen noch ins Mädchenklo verschwunden waren, um nach dem Trank zu sehen.

Nun mussten sie sich so langsam Gedanken darüber machen, wie sie sich die nächsten Zutaten verschaffen wollten. Laura wollte sich da raus halten, da sie die war, die am schlimmsten dafür büßen würde, wenn es raus kam.

Weil Hermine noch keine Verwarnung hatte, stellte sie sich zur Verfügung, die Zutaten zu klauen. Harry und Ron sollten das Ablenkungsmanöver übernehmen.

„Fred und George haben doch dieses Feuerwerkszeug," sagte Laura. „Emma, du könntest ja das Zeug in einen der Kessel von den Slytherins werfen?"

Emma sah darüber nicht begeistert aus. „Nein!" sagte sie. "Ich bin nicht gut in solchen Sachen. Mir würde man auf einen Kilometer ansehen, dass ich es war. Ausserdem würde ich wohl kaum treffen."

Ron lachte und Laura zuckte die Schultern.

„Hoffentlich klappt alles. Hätte keine Lust, auf Ärger mit Snape," meinte Hermine etwas bange.

Zum Glück hatten sie noch einige Tage Zeit, sich den Plan nochmals durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen.

Morgen Abend würde sie zu ihrem Dad gehen und ihm von dem Traum erzählen. Aber nur, wenn er sich nicht wieder so streng benahm!

S s s s

Amélie war froh, dass sie mit ihrem Großvater über Snape hatte reden können. Sie hatte zwei Nächte relativ schlecht geschlafen, da ihr die Sache immer durch den Kopf gegangen war. Er war tatsächlich ein Todesser gewesen. Wenn auch nur kurz. Und er hatte nun jahrelang einen lebensgefährlichen Job als Doppelspion hinter sich. Er wird Furchtbares durchgemacht haben, dachte sie. Nur ansatzweise hatte sie von der ungeheuren Brutalität des dunklen Lordes gehört. Wie ihr Großvater erzählt hatte, hatte auch Snape durch seine Hand Höllenqualen gelitten. Nicht nur körperliche.

Es tat ihr nun irgendwie Leid, dass sie ihn so schnell verurteilt hatte. Irgendwann würde sie mit ihm darüber sprechen. Immer konnte er nicht dieses dunkle Mal an seinem Arm verstecken vor ihr.

Sie verstand nun seine ganze Art besser. Nur durch seine gefühlslose unnahbare Fassade war es ihm überhaupt gelungen nicht aufzufliegen und zu überleben. Natürlich war er auch von seinem Charakter her geradlinig und unbiegsam, aber er hatte auch wärmere Seiten an sich, wie sie wusste.

Er öffnete sich den Menschen gegenüber nicht schnell, aber wenn er jemanden an sich ran ließ, dann würde er für diese Person wohl alles tun. Dann waren seine Gefühle stark für diesen Menschen. Aber viele dieser von Snape geliebten Menschen gab es wohl nicht.

Was würde der heutige Abend wohl bringen? Sie war sehr aufgeregt. Sie wusste nicht wirklich wieso.

s s

„Laura!" sagte Snape etwas erstaunt, als seine Tochter plötzlich hinein kam.

Laura sah den seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck ihres Vaters und sah ihn fragend an. „Percy hat mich gebracht," erklärte sie, da sie dachte, das vielleicht daher der Wind wehte.

Snape räusperte sich. Laura konnte er im Augenblick nicht wirklich gut gebrauchen. Jeden Augenblick konnte Amélie auftauchen.

Laura ging, gefolgt von Snapes Blick ins Wohnzimmer und blieb abrupt stehen, als sie den gedeckten Tisch sah.

Einen Moment schien sie starr, dann drehte sie langsam den Kopf zu ihrem Vater. Er sah ein gefährliches Funkeln in ihren Augen. Sie schien sofort erkannt zu haben, dass er nicht _sie_ zum Abendessen erwartet hatte. Dass er Besuch erwartete.

„Wer kommt?" fragte Laura knapp. Doch Snape konnte sich die Antwort sparen, denn Amélie trat schon aus dem Kamin.

Laura sah sie nicht sehr freundlich an. Sie hatte die Frau sehr gerne, aber es war etwas ganz anderes wenn sie zu ihrem Vater zu Besuch kam. Vor allem, wenn man ihr nicht einmal Bescheid sagte! Scheinbar sollte das wieder ein heimliches Treffen werden!

Wut kochte in Laura auf. Sie atmete schneller als gewöhnlich, denn auch ihr Herz schlug schneller als gewöhnlich.

Amélie war auch überrascht, dass das Kind hier war. Sie wäre schon auch gerne alleine mit Snape, aber sie zeigte es nicht, sondern lächelte Laura an. Natürlich war ihr der seltsame Blick des Mädels nicht entgangen.

Scheinbar hatte sie nichts von Amélies Einladung bei Snape gewusst. „Hallo Laura," grüßte Amélie freundlich.

Da Laura nicht gleich antwortete, sondern ihren Dad nur unfreundlich anfunkelte mit ihren onyxschwarzen Augen, war Snape etwas alarmiert. Wenn sie diesen Blick hatte, wusste man bei Laura nicht, was als nächstes kam. War gut möglich, dass es etwas freches oder beleidigendes sein würde.

„Sag gute Nacht, und dann bring ich dich in den Gryffindorturm," sagte er in einem Ton, der Laura vor Frechheiten warnen sollte.

Sie wusste, dass er nichts dulden würde, von ihr, aber ein undefinierbares Gefühl im Bauch trieb sie zu gewagten Äußerungen.

„Ihr wollt mich wohl los sein! Damit ihr tun könnt, was ihr wollt," sagte sie herausfordernd. „Was immer das ist," fügte sie leise hinzu, als sie Snapes scharfen, gefährlichen Blick gesehen hatte.

Er fasste sie unsanft am Oberarm und beugte sich nahe zu ihr hinunter. Seine Augen hatten sich etwas verengt. Er sprach leise aber Laura verstand jedes Wort. „Noch ein freches Wort und du wirst es bereuen, glaub mir. Tu was ich dir sage, wir sprechen morgen über dein ungezogenes Benehmen."

Das war ziemlich deutlich gewesen und Laura wagte es nicht zu widersprechen. Er hatte sehr einschüchternd gewirkt und sie merkte, wie ihre Knie weich geworden waren unter seinem strengen Blick.

„Gute Nacht!" sagte sie, ohne Amélie noch eines Blickes zu würdigen. Snape entschuldigte sich für ein paar Minuten und bat Amélie es sich auf dem Sofa schon mal bequem zu machen.

Amélie sah sich ein wenig um und fragte sich wieder, ob sie Severus auf die Todessersache ansprechen solle. Vielleicht wollte er nicht darüber reden und vielleicht sollte sie warten, bis er es ihr selbst einmal sagte. War vielleicht etwas voreilig, wenn sie ihn so direkt fragte.

Plötzlich tauchte Milly auf und bot ihr etwas zu Trinken an.

Auf dem Weg in den Turm sprach Snape nicht mit Laura und zog sie am Handgelenk schnellen Schrittes mit sich. Sie musste etwas rennen, damit sie Schritt halten konnte. Hin und wieder stahl sie einen Blick zu ihm hinauf. Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos und etwas kühl. Sie war wohl ziemlich frech gewesen. Sie sollte sich vielleicht entschuldigen.

„Tut mir Leid, Dad," piepte sie. Sie wusste selber nicht genau, wieso sie so ärgerlich war. Sie wollte nicht, dass ihr Vater sich mit Amélie traf ohne sie. Sie wollte nicht, dass sie sich küssten oder sich nahe kamen.

Drei ältere Schüler wichen dem heran rauschenden Snape mit Laura im Schlepptau eilig aus. Laura schämte sich, dass sie wie ein kleines Mädchen hinter ihrem Vater her stolpern musste. Aber es waren zum Glück große Hufflepuffs, die sie nicht kannte.

Auch Peeves, der ein freches Lied über Hosenscheißer-Schüler, die sich vor allem fürchteten sang, machte einen schnellen Abgang, als er Snape kommen sah. Erst als er vorbei war, streckte er den beiden Snapes die Zunge raus. Laura, die das gesehen hatte, tat es ihm gleich, während Snape sie weiter mit sich die Treppe hoch führte.

„Wir sprechen morgen darüber. Bis dahin benimmst du dich," sagte er knapp als sie beim Gryffindorturm angelangt waren. Vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame sah er zu ihr hinunter. Laura sah schuldbewusst zu ihm auf und senkte dann den Blick, sodass er nur noch ihre schwarzen langen Wimpern sah.

„Schlaf gut," sagte er und deutete ihr hinein zu gehen. Laura war etwas traurig, dass er scheinbar immer noch sauer war auf sie und ging, ohne eine weiteres Wort hinein.

Snape blieb noch einen Moment vor dem Bild stehen. „Nicht immer einfach in diesem Alter, nicht wahr?" fragte die fette Dame und verdrehte theatralisch die Augen.

„Hm," machte Snape nur und ging mit rauschenden Umhang davon.

S s s

Amélie hatte ein wenig ein ungutes Gefühl, wegen Lauras abweisender Haltung. Das Kind war offensichtlich eifersüchtig.

Als Milly verschwunden war, sah sie sich weiter in den Räumen um. Sah recht gemütlich aus, musste sie zugeben.

Hier also wohnte Snape während des Schuljahres. Sie war immer noch etwas nervös. Und ihr Herz begann noch mehr zu rasen, als sie rasche Schritte hörte und Snape wieder eintrat.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Amélie. Ich wusste nicht, dass Laura kommen würde. Ich kann sie zur Zeit auch nicht alleine im Schloss herum laufen lassen," erklärte er.

Die junge Frau war vom Sofa aufgestanden. Sie spürte, wie sein Blick kurz über sie wanderte, bevor er ihr Wein anbot.

„Ich hoffe, Sie haben sich gut erholt, von dem Biss?" fragte er, während er die rote Flüssigkeit elegant einschenkte.

Amélie nahm ihr Glas entgegen und antwortete ohne irgendwelche peinlichen Gefühle zu erkennen zu geben: "Danke der Nachfrage. Ich habe keinerlei Schäden davon getragen."

Sie lächelte ihn an. Diesem Mann musste man wohl ein bisschen auf die Sprünge helfen. Er würde sich nie auch nur ein klein wenig annähern von sich aus. Amélie hatte sich in den letzten Tagen häufig gefragt, wieviel Erfahrung Snape mit Frauen hatte. Wohl nicht sehr viel, vermutete sie. Allerdings genügend, um ein Kind zu zeugen.

„Und danke noch, für die aufopfernde, gute Pflege."

Snape wurde es ganz heiß, bei dem Blick, den sie ihm gab. Sie kam einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Sie stand nun ziemlich nahe. Snape schluckte.

„Zum Wohl!" sagte sie und sah ihm von unten her in seine Augen. Diese Augen waren so unergründlich und doch versank sie darin.

Ein kleines 'Klirr' war zu hören, von den Gläsern. Aber keiner der beiden schenkte dem Beachtung.

Snape wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er sah nur noch die vielfarbigen Augen der jungen Frau vor ihm.

Ihr Gesicht hatte er sich in der Nacht, als sie bei ihm auf dem Sofa übernachtet hatte, eingeprägt. Aber nun war es nicht so entspannt und bewegungslos. Es hatte viel mehr Ausdruck, mit diesen lebendigen Augen.

Snape dachte an den Abstand, den er wahren wollte. Er räusperte sich und bat Amélie Platz zu nehmen.

Als beide am Tisch saßen, erschien das Essen, wie aus Geisterhand.

Es war eine angenehme Stimmung und sie sprachen über verschiedene Dinge. Amélie fühlte sich ziemlich geschmeichelt, dass Snape ihr nun immer mehr auch privatere Dinge anvertraute.

Als sie zweieinhalb Stunden später vor dem Kamin stand um zu gehen, war sie trotzdem etwas traurig, dass sie ihm kein bisschen näher gekommen war.

Er beugte sich etwas hinunter, um Amélie dreimal auf die Wangen zu küssen, wie die Französin das immer tat zum Abschied.

Nur zielte sie diesmal nicht auf die Wangen sondern hauchte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund.

Zu ihrem Erstaunen lies Snape das geschehen. Es war kein erotischer Kuss. Ihre Lippen berührten sich nur sanft für einige Sekunden. Amélie hatte es nicht eilig, ihren Mund von Snapes Lippen zu entfernen.

Einen Moment hatte sie die Augen geschlossen, wie um den Moment zu genießen.

Nun sah sie zu ihm auf. Er sah sie einfach nur an und ein kribbelndes Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit. Dieser Blick ging ihr so tief unter die Haut.

Sie legte den Kopf an seine Brust und die Arme um seinen Körper. Das war so ein seltsames Gefühl und als er dann auch noch seine Arme um sie legte, war sie sich sicher, sich noch nie so aufgehoben und sicher gefühlt zu haben in den Armen eines Mannes.

Sie wollte sich diesen Augenblick für immer einprägen und wenn es nach ihr gegangen wäre, hätte dieser auch nie enden müssen.

Amélie fühlte sich wohl und sie spürte auch, dass Snape nicht angespannt war. Er hielt sie einfach fest, als hätte er das schon viele Male getan.

Sein Gesicht berührte Amélies Kopf und er roch ihr Haar. Es roch nach Rosenshampoo.

Als Amélie dann durch den Kamin verschwand, fühlte sie sich wie ein anderer Mensch.

Genau wie Snape.

S s s

Gespannt sahen die Kinder am nächsten Tag, wie Gilderoy Lockhart auf ein selbst errichtetes Podest stieg und stolz hin und her marschierte. Er sah mit etwas überheblichem Lächeln zu seinen Schülern und vor allem Schülerinnen hinunter und präsentierte seine ganze Schönheit, wie er dachte. Dieser Meinung waren offensichtlich auch viele der Mädchen, die um das Podest herum standen und ihm verliebte und bewundernde Blicke schenkten.

Sehr erstaunt war Laura, als ihr Vater mit saurem Gesicht das Podest betrat. Er sah ziemlich bedrohlich aus, neben Lockhart.

Die Präsentation, die Lockhart geplant hatte, und bei der er natürlich brillieren sollte, schien ziemlich schief gelaufen zu sein, denn besagter Schönling klebte gerade an der Wand. Er sah einen Moment ziemlich beduselt aus und entschied spontan, dass nun die Kinder an der Reihe waren.

In Paaren mussten sie üben, was nicht sehr spaßig war, da sie sich ihren Partner nicht aussuchen durften. Laura musste mit Malfoy trainieren, was wirklich ein Herausforderung war.

Doch auch Harry schien nicht mehr Glück gehabt zu haben, denn er trainierte direkt neben ihr mit Pansy Parkinson. Sie sah, wie er das Mädchen, welches ihm etwas zugeflüstert hatte, ärgerlich ansah.

Wieso hatte Lockhart sie ausgerechnet mit Malfoy zusammen getan? Aber sie hatte sich nicht weigern können, da Malfoy sonst gedacht hätte, sie habe Angst. Laura musste versuchen, ihren Zorn auf den Jungen zu ignorieren. Ihr Dad sagte immer, dass sie ihren Gefühlen nicht immer nachgeben durfte, dass sie ihren Verstand einsetzen musste und sich unter Kontrolle haben musste.

„Ich mach dich platt, du kleine Schwarzwurzel!" zischte Malfoy, nachdem er Snape nicht in seiner Nähe sah.

„Mach bloß deinen Mund nicht zu weit auf, Bleichgesicht!" erwiderte sie mit tödlichem Funkeln in den Augen und musste sich mit aller Gewalt zurück halten, ihm eine zu kleben.

Schon traf sie Malfoys Zauber hart und sie wurde hinten über geworfen. Ziemlich hart schlug sie sich den Kopf an. Die Tränen waren ihr zu vorderst, aber diese Genugtuung würde sie dem blassen Wieselgesicht nicht geben. Niemals! Ihr Kopf surrte etwas und sie rappelte sich unter Dracos feixendem Blick auf.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, dass sie nicht das einzige Duellpaar waren, das sich in die Haare gekriegt hatte. Harry neben ihr schien auch ziemlich wütend und beide schienen gleichzeitig ihre Zaubersprüche losgelassen zu haben.

„Reiecto!" schrie sie und diesmal war es Malfoy, der in hohem Bogen nach hinten fiel. Snape hatte sich umgedreht und wollte gerade 'Stopp' rufen, als Malfoy sich halbwegs aufgerappelt hatte und „Serpensortia!" rief.

Eine große schöne Schlange schlängelte auf Laura zu. Harry gab Malfoy, der sich gerade aufrappelte, einen harten Stoß und ging auf die Schlange zu. Snape war auch nach vorne getreten mit gezücktem Zauberstab.

Harry wollte der Schlange sagen, dass sie Laura in Ruhe lassen sollte. Er hatte gerade den Mund geöffnet, um mit der Schlange zu reden, aber nach dem ersten Wort hatte Snape die Schlange schon entfernt.

Snapes scharfer Blick fiel auf Harry. Er hatte gehört, in was für einer Sprache der Junge zu der Schlange gesprochen hatte und es lief ihm kalt den Rücken runter. Der Junge war ein Parselmund!

Die umstehenden Kinder schienen das nicht bemerkt zu haben, außer Justin Finch-Fletchley, einem Jungen, der Harry ziemlich seltsam ansah.

Als die Aufregung vorüber war, stand Laura wieder auf und sah schuldbewusst zu Snape. Genau so auch Malfoy.

„Ihr drei kommt mit mir. Sofort!" sagte er scharf und deutete nebst Laura und Malfoy auch noch auf Harry. Der sah erstaunt zu dem Professor auf, da er sich keiner Schuld bewusst war, aber keiner der drei wagte es, auch nur einen Moment zu zögern.

Lockhart lächelte gekünstelt und setzte dann das Training fort. „Nur entwaffnen," sagte er.

S s s

„Ihr beide in mein Büro, Mr. Malfoy in Ihren Gemeinschaftsraum."

Laura und Harry gingen schnell den steinernen Korridor weiter und Snape verschwand mit Malfoy im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins.

„Wieso ist er so sauer auf mich?" fragte Harry verwundert und auch leicht besorgt, als sie Snapes Büro erreicht hatten und eingetreten waren.

Laura zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle, die vor Snapes großem Bürotisch standen.

„Weiß auch nicht," sagte sie leise. Harry hatte wirklich nichts Falsches getan, dachte sie.

Nur wegen diesem verdammten Malfoy war sie nun wieder in Schwierigkeiten!

Laura sah zu Cunninghutch hinüber, der scheinbar gemerkt hatte, dass dicke Luft war und nichts sagte.

Harry folgte ihrem Blick und sah den älteren Mann im Bild an, der mit dem Finger über die Oberfläche seines polierten Schreibtisches fuhr, als könnte er dort noch ein Stäublein wegwischen.

„Hoffentlich wird Malfoy hart bestraft," sagte Harry leise.

Es waren ziemlich lange Minuten für die Kinder, obwohl es sich nur um einige wenige hatte handeln können.

Laura wusste genau, dass sie noch eine Lektion über ihr Verhalten gestern Abend erhalten würde. Sie hatte es den ganzen Tag verdrängt und nun hatte sie schon wieder neuen Ärger! War nicht sehr vielversprechend!

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und hoffte, dass ihr Dad bald kommen würde. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm war so nervenaufreibend. Würde ihr Vater sehr böse sein mit ihr? fragte sie sich bange.

„Dieser verdammte..." begann sie und stoppte sofort wieder, als die Tür aufging. Sie hatte die Hände unter die Beine geschoben und sah nicht zu Snape auf, sondern auf die Kante seines Tisches.

Harry sah seinen Lehrer fragend an, der nun an ihnen vorbei in seine Privaträume ging. Laura sah ihm nun verwundert nach. Wohin ging der denn jetzt? Holte er etwas? Sie stellte sich gerade vor, wie er mit einem riesigen Folterinstrument zurück kommen würde und musste sich auf die Lippen beißen, um nicht zu lachen.

Ein paar Minuten später kam er wieder aus der normalerweise versteckten Tür heraus. Ohne Foltergerät.

„Harry, setz dich bitte aufs Sofa im Wohnzimmer, Remus wird gleich zu dir kommen," sagte er nicht unfreundlich. Sofort stand der Junge auf und sah nochmals schulterzuckend zu Laura zurück, als er den Raum verließ. Er fragte sich, wieso Remus ihn sehen wollte, so dringend. Und Snape hatte ihn beim Vornamen genannt, wie in den Ferien, als er bei Snape gewohnt hatte. Das freute ihn irgendwie.

Snape hatte dem Freund, der gerade aus der Dusche gekommen war kurz erklärt, worum es ging und dass er mit Harry reden sollte. Es wäre interessant zu erfahren, ob der Junge von seiner 'Gabe' wusste und er wollte auch nicht, dass Harry es von jemand anderem erfahren würde, falls es doch jemand gehört hatte. Severus war sich nicht sicher, ob Harry bemerkt hatte, dass er die Sprache der Schlangen gesprochen hatte vorhin. Remus war ziemlich perplex über die Neuigkeiten.

Nun musste Snape sich aber nun um sein Kind kümmern. Er würde die Gefühle, die ihn seit dem gestrige Abend beflügelten noch etwas bei Seite legen müssen, genauso wie die Genugtuung, Lockhart von seinem hohen Ross hinunter geholt zu haben.

Natürlich hatte dieser unfähige Pseudoprofessor es etwas provoziert, als er die beiden nicht gerade befreundeten Kinder zusammen gestellt hatte. Aber er selber hatte ein Auge auf die beiden gehabt und er hatte sehen wollen, ob sie sich im Griff hatten und fair bleiben konnten. Deshalb hatte er auch nicht eingegriffen, bei dieser unglücklichen Einteilung. Dass sich die Kinder im Griff hatten, war anscheinend nicht der Fall gewesen. Leider!

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

Hallo ihr Lieben, danke für eure Reviews, haben mich sehr gefreut. Meiner lieben Betaleserin scientific ida, vielen Dank fürs Korrigieren und die Unterstützung!

An meine anonymen Reviewer: Liebe Dani, ich hoffe, es geht dir besser und danke dir für deine Motivation!

Hi ano, wow, freut mich, dass dir meine Geschichte gefällt! Danke vielmals für dein Review! Liebe Grüsse Sally

Viel Spass beim nächsten Kapi

s s s s

„Malfoy hat angefangen!" sagte Laura sofort, als Snape sich an seinen Schreibtisch gesetzt hatte und Cunninghutch an seinen Platz zurück geschwungen war und damit die Tür zu den Privaträumen verschloss.

Laura war aufgestanden. Ihr Vater musste es doch gesehen haben! Malfoy hatte sie angegriffen!

„Setz dich!" sagte Snape ruhig.

„Ich weiß, dass Mr Malfoy den ersten Fluch los gelassen hat. Er ist dafür angemessen bestraft worden.

Nun sprechen wir aber über dich, Laura und nicht über Mr Malfoy"

Laura hatte sich wieder hin gesetzt. Sie hasste es, ihrem Vater Rede und Antwort zu stehen, respektive zu sitzen.

„Ich hab mich nur gewehrt," sagte sie bisschen unsicher.

Snape sah sie streng an. „Du hättest ihn entwaffnen können, Laura. Du weißt genau, wie das geht, da das einer der ersten und wichtigsten Zauberer ist, den ihr lernt. Ich habe dir einige Male gesagt, dass du deine Emotionen unter Kontrolle haben musst, auch wenn dich jemand reizt."

Severus war es sehr wichtig, dass die Kinder und vor allem Laura das lernten. Es konnte überlebenswichtig sein. Gerade wenn die Zeiten nicht absolut sicher waren in der Zaubererwelt.

Deshalb hatte er Laura immer wieder gepredigt, sie solle Streit mit Malfoy aus dem Wege gehen. Das war ein guter Lehrgang hier für sie.

„Aber der ist einfach so blöd!" sagte sie verzweifelt. „Er hat mich Schwarzwurzel genannt und Hermine hat er vor ein paar Wochen Schlammblut genannt." Ihr Vater sollte nur wissen, was für ein dummer Typ Malfoy war.

„Mr. Malfoy provoziert gerne, wie du gemerkt hast. Es erstaunt mich aber, dass du immer wieder so leicht anbeißt auf seine Provokation. Es ist genau das, was er damit erreichen will. Du ärgerst dich und gerätst durch ihn dann noch in Schwierigkeiten. Siehst du das nicht?"

Laura zuckte die Schultern. Wenn ihr Vater das so hin stellte, schien es ziemlich logisch.

„Ich wünsche eine verbale Antwort. Schulterzucken kannst du bei deinen Freunden, nicht bei mir. Und solche Schimpfwörter will ich auch nicht hören. Deine Manieren lassen nach, junge Dame. Wo wir schon beim nächsten Thema sind, das ich ansprechen will."

Nun sah Laura ziemlich schuldbewusst aus. Sie hatte gewusst, dass das noch kommen würde. Und ihr Vater redete ziemlich streng.

Er sah sie aber immer noch erwartungsvoll an und wartete auf seine 'verbale' Antwort.

„Ja, jetzt schon. Aber wenn ich so wütend bin, dann merk ich es eben nicht," gab sie zu und ihr Vater gab ihr einen bestätigenden Blick. Dann griff er das andere Thema auf, das er angesprochen hatte und Laura biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Ich denke doch, dass du weißt, wie man sich anderen Leuten, speziell Besuch gegenüber benimmt. Ich weiß nicht, was in dich gefahren ist, gestern. Aber ich toleriere solches Verhalten nicht. Ist das absolut klar?"

Die letzten Worte hatte er sehr deutlich gesprochen. Laura sah ihn mit großen Augen an und nickte.

„Ja, Dad," sagte sie, als ihr einfiel, dass ihr Dad ja eine akustische Antwort bevorzugte.

„Gut," sagte er und fixierte sie mit seinem strengen Blick. „Ich hoffe, das kommt nicht mehr vor. Eigentlich hatte ich bis jetzt den Eindruck, dass du Amélie magst," sagte er und wartete mit fragendem Blick, was Laura dazu sagte.

Es hatte ihn ein wenig geschockt, dass sie so heftig reagiert hatte.

„Tu ich auch," sagte Laura nur.

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. „Du hast aber eine interessante Art, das zu zeigen."

„Wieso hast du sie heimlich eingeladen?" fragte Laura vorsichtig. Sie wollte nicht frech klingen.

Er atmete hörbar aus. „Ich glaube kaum, dass ich dich um Erlaubnis bitten muss, wenn ich jemanden treffen will."

Laura hielt den Blick gesenkt. „Wenn du dich nochmals so unmöglich benimmst, wirst du die Konsequenzen augenblicklich spüren," sagte er und sah sie vielsagend an. Was das in etwa bedeutete, konnte sich Laura vorstellen und sie nickte.

„Wieso musste Harry mit hier hinunter kommen? Er hat doch gar nichts getan, oder?" wechselte sie das Thema nur zu gerne.

Snape war nicht erstaunt, dass Laura plötzlich von etwas ganz anderem redete, denn natürlich war dieses Thema ziemlich unangenehm.

„Das kann dir Mr Potter dann gerne selber erzählen, wenn er das wünscht. Aber erst habe ich noch eine Frage an dich."

Er machte eine kleine Pause und Laura sah ihm an, dass das wieder etwas Unangenehmes sein würde.

„Kann es sein, dass du vor ein paar Tagen in meinem Schlafzimmer warst und etwas gesucht hast?"

Wieso nur musste dieser Mann immer alles herausfinden? Sie hatte doch alles wieder so hin gelegt, wie es gewesen war.

Sie wusste aber, das es wohl gesünder war, die Wahrheit zu sagen, da er sowieso merkte, wenn sie log.

„Ja," kam es kleinlaut von Laura.

„Darf man fragen wonach?" sagte er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust..

„Ich hatte wieder diesen Traum. Und diesmal hat die Frau mich Edna genannt," erklärte Laura.

Sie rutschte etwas nach hinten auf ihrem Stuhl und Severus sah sie sehr interessiert an. Laura atmete einmal tief aus und redete dann nachdenklich weiter. „Und nachdem mir die Eltern diesen Vergessenstrank eingeschüttet hatten, habe ich mir geschworen, einen Erinnerungstrank zu brauen. Denn ich hatte wirklich vergessen, aber mich erinnert, dass da etwas war, an das ich mich erinnern wollte."

Ob er wusste, was sie hatte sagen wollen? Fragte sie sich.

Snape ließ sich sein Erstaunen nicht anmerken. „Nun haben wir rausgefunden, dass es wohl wirklich eine Edna Rodig... irgendwas gibt, die einen solchen Trank erfunden hat." Laura hatte sich in letzter Sekunde zurückhalten können, ihrem Vater zu sagen, wo und wieso sie diesen Eintrag gefunden hatten. Wenn das raus gekommen wäre!

„Wie?" kam natürlich schon die Frage ihres Vaters.

Laura kratzte sich am Bein, um ein bisschen Zeit zu gewinnen und zu überlegen. „Hermine hat das mal irgendwo gelesen. Sie hat es mir gesagt, als ich ihr den Traum erzählt habe. Hermine kann sich eben immer alles merken," sagte sie und wusste, dass ihr Vater ihr das abnehmen würde, denn auch er wusste, wie schlau Hermine war.

„Dann kann sie sich bestimmt erinnern, wo sie das gelesen hat," stellte ihr Dad trocken fest, denn er wusste, dass das ein sehr schwieriger Trank war, der nicht in einem Zaubertrankbuch für junge Kinder stand.

Laura zuckte die Schultern. Snape gab ihr einen mahnenden Blick. „Ich weiß nicht," sagte sie schnell.

„Ich wollte sehen, ob vielleicht eine Edna mit mir verwandt ist. Denn ich glaube, die im Traum könnte mit mir... mit uns verwandt sein, schon wegen dem Kleid und so," sagte sie ernst.

„Da hab ich eben nach einem Stammbaum oder so gesucht," gestand sie leise.

„Und wieso," begann Snape und beugte sich etwas zu ihr hinunter, "fragst du mich dann nicht einfach?"

Laura biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Ich war sauer, auf dich. Weil du so geschimpft hast und ich die Hausaufgaben nochmals besser machen musste."

Sie blickte vorsichtig in sein Gesicht, um zu sehen, wie wütend er war.

Snape schritt hinter seinen Schreibtisch und setzte sich. Er sah Laura ernst an. „Dass ich es nicht liebe, wenn du in meinen Dingen rum schnüffelst, weißt du, denke ich, sehr genau. Das kommt nicht mehr vor, Laura.

Es sind so ziemlich einige Vorfälle in letzter Zeit, von denen ich nicht mehr möchte, dass sie vorkommen. Dein Benehmen muss sich jetzt drastisch bessern. Ansonsten werden alle Freizeitaktivitäten gestrichen. Ich hoffe, ich habe mich klar ausgedrückt, Laura."

Zerknirscht saß Laura auf ihrem Stuhl und sah noch kleiner aus, als sie eigentlich war.

Snape konnte es nicht fassen, dass Laura von Edna Rodrigues-Marconas, seiner Urgroßmutter geträumt hatte. Sie musste es sein!

„Hast du die Fotos angeschaut?" fragte er. Laura fuhr mit einem Finger einer Falte des Schuluniformrockes nach. Sie hasste es, das Zeug zu tragen. Sie fühlte sich viel wohler in Jeans.

Sie nickte. „Ja. Ich hab sie gesehen," sagte sie, ohne vom Rock auf zu blicken.

Snape sah sie mit Adleraugen an. „Wen?" fragte er ruhig und wartete sehr gespannt auf die Antwort.

„Die Mutter," sagte Laura und fand ihre Rockfalten sehr interessant. „Ednas Mutter," fügte sie hinzu und sah nun auf.

„Kannst du sie mir zeigen?" fragte er gespannt und sie nickte.

„Warte hier," sagte er und verschwand in den Privaträumen. Er sah Harry und Remus auf dem Sofa sitzen und Harry lehnte an Remus. Dieser hatte den Arm beschützend um den Jungen gelegt. Die Szene erinnerte ihn sehr an sich selber und Laura. Remus fuhr mit der freien Hand über Harrys Haare.

Harry sah auf, als er Snape kommen hörte, aber Remus rührte sich nicht. So blieb auch Harry in dieser Stellung, obwohl es ihm etwas peinlich war, von seinem Professor so gesehen zu werden.

Remus spürte, wie er den Atem anhielt und sich etwas versteifte.

Solche Momente hatte Harry bis jetzt mit niemandem geteilt. Das waren Momente, die nur ihm und Remus gehörten. Wie sehr der schmächtige Junge das genoss und wie sehr er das nun schon brauchte, hatte er niemandem gesagt.

All die lieblosen Jahre bei den Dursleys hatte er sich nach Nähe gesehnt, wenn auch nicht von seinen Verwandten. Schon als kleiner Junge hatte er bemerkt, mit welch verabscheuenden Blicken sie ihn angesehen hatten. Erst hatte er sich bemüht, alles zu tun, damit sie ihn mochten. Hatte dann mit den Jahren resigniert.

Er hatte oft Kinder und Eltern beobachtet, die sich umarmten und küssten.

Snape schritt an ihnen vorbei in sein Schlafzimmer und sofort wieder in sein Büro.

„Zeig sie mir bitte," sagte er, als er wieder im Büro war. Er reichte Laura die Fotos.

Sie sah sie sich durch und stockte, als sie die Frau sah. Ihre Finger fühlten sich plötzlich feucht an.

Sie gab ihrem Vater das Bild mit der Frau. „Die ist es," sagte sie sicher. Snape nickte.

Er wusste nicht, wer die Frau auf dem Bild war, er würde seinen Vater fragen. Es war möglich, dass der es wusste.

„Dad, ist diese Edna eine Verwandte von uns?" fragte sie.

Snape nickte. „Ja. Sie ist deine Ururgrossmutter."

Laura war still für etwa eine Minute, bis Snape fragte: "Was war sonst noch passiert, in dem Traum?"

Da das Mädchen immer noch etwas sauer war auf den Vater, überlegte sie einen kurzen Moment, ob sie es ihm erzählen wollte.

Aber sie durfte ihm wohl wirklich nicht noch mehr an den Nerven zwicken, und sie wollte es im Grunde ja auch erzählen.

Sie nickte. „Diesmal hatte ich gar nicht solche Angst," begann sie und steckte die Hände wieder unter die Beine.

„Ich glaube, der Mann mit der Kapuze hat der Eideche einen Zacken am Rücken abgehackt. Sie hat geblutet und ist dann in einem Loch verschwunden. Das war aber nicht das Loch vom Grab."

Die Eidechse hatte Laura sehr Leid getan.

„Den Zacken hat der Mann dann auch ins Grab geworfen. Dann geben meine Eltern allen einen Vergessenstrank. Ich weiß aber nicht wieso. Die Leute denken, es sei Wein. Sie zwingen mich auch, ihn zu schlucken, aber ich will das nicht. Da weiß ich, dass ich einen Trank erfinden werde. Ich weiß es einfach."

S s s s

„Wir müssen es Albus sagen," meinte Remus und klang besorgt. Sie hatten die Kinder in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurück gebracht.

Remus hatte den Jungen gefragt, ob er gewusst hatte, dass er mit Schlangen sprechen könne und Harry hatte von einem Erlebnis im Zoo erzählt, bei dem er sich mit einer Boa unterhalten hatte.

Mit zwei Schritten war Severus bei seinem Armsessel und setzte sich. „Ja, ich war ziemlich überrascht, als ich den Jungen habe Parsel sprechen hören. Ich bin gespannt, was das zu bedeuten hat. Parsel spricht nicht gerade jeder zweite Zauberer," gab er zu bedenken.

Sie beschlossen, dass Remus nachher selbst mit Albus sprechen würde.

Severus erzählte von Lauras Traum und Remus war sehr überrascht. Ihm war bekannt, dass Severus Urgroßmutter die Erfinderin von dem Erinnerungstrank war.

„Ich frage mich, wieso Ednas Eltern alle diese Leute mit einem Vergessenszauber belegt haben," sagte Snape. „Und wessen Beerdigung das war."

Remus nickte und strich sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht. „Hat Laura noch etwas erzählt, von dem Traum?" fragte er gespannt. Es faszinierte ihn, dass Laura solch präzise Träume hatte.

„Sie hat von der Echse erzählt. In ihrem Traum war sie knapp einen Meter lang gewesen und ein Zacken vom Rücken war ihr abgehackt und ins Grab geworfen worden," antwortete er. „Ich denke, ich sollte mich auf die Suche nach dem Steinkreis machen. Dann werde ich sehen, ob ein Grab vorhanden ist. Die tote Echse werde ich auch untersuchen, ob ihr tatsächlich ein Zacken fehlt. Falls dem wirklich so ist, muss an Lauras Traum etwas dran sein, denn das hätte sie aus keiner anderen Quelle erfahren können."

Remus fragte sich, wieviele Beweise Snape brauchte. Natürlich war Lauras Traum eine Erinnerung. Die Erinnerung von jemand anderem, wie es schien von Edna. Wieso nur träumte sie das? Es musste doch einen Grund dafür geben. Erstaunlich fand er nur, dass Edna tot war und Laura ihre Erinnerungen träumte.

„Diese Frau ist in dem Traum ihre Mutter," sagte Snape und stand auf, um Remus das Foto zu zeigen. „Sie hat die Frau genau so beschrieben und nun auch erkannt. Ob es sich um Rachel Marconas handelt, weiß ich allerdings nicht. Aber das werde ich nun versuchen heraus zu finden," sagte er.

„Ich fange an, mich zu fragen, ob die Träume Laura vielleicht schaden. Oder sie zu sehr von der Schule ablenken.

Ob ich ihr einen Traumlosschlaftrank geben sollte, um sie zu schützen?"

Remus verstand die Sorge von seinem Freund. Es beeindruckte ihn, wie viele Gedanken sich Severus machte um seine Tochter. Und auch Harry schien ihm nicht egal zu sein.

„Findest du, dass es sie belastet?" fragte er.

Severus sah nachdenklich aus. „Ich denke nicht sehr," antwortete er. „Aber ich werde sie gut im Auge behalten müssen."

S s s

Laura konnte es kaum glauben, dass sie Snapes Büro ohne Strafe verlassen hatte. Sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie für all die Untaten, die sie in letzter Zeit verbrochen hatte, eine saftige Strafe oder ein paar auf den Allerwertesten kassieren würde. Sie hatte sich wirklich nicht gerade wie ein Engel benommen. Aber die Zeiten waren auch nicht einfach für sie, redete sie sich selber gut zu.

„Lebst du noch?" fragte Ron, als die beiden Kinder wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum auftauchten. Er hatte Snapes Blick gesehen, beim Duellierclub und er hatte sich etwas gesorgt, nicht um Malfoy natürlich.

„Nein, das ist nur eine optische Täuschung. Eigentlich liege ich gemäuchelt und gemördert im Kerker," sagte Laura gespielt ernst.

Hermine kam sofort zu ihnen herüber. „Wieso hat er denn dich mitgenommen, Harry?" fragte sie. Dass Snape Laura viele Male gewarnt hatte, sich mit Malfoy anzulegen, wusste sie. Deshalb war sie auch nicht erstaunt gewesen, dass er seine Tochter mit sich genommen hatte, nach dem Zwischenfall.

Aber ihr war nicht aufgefallen, warum Harry seinen Unmut erregt hatte.

Harry winkte die Freunde näher. Remus hatte ihm gesagt, dass er die anderen Schüler besser nicht darüber informierte, dass er ein Parselmund war.

Die Kinder steckten die Köpfe zusammen und Harry flüsterte etwas.

„Was!" schrie Ron und Hermine deutete ihm, ruhig zu sein.

„Slytherin war ein Parselmund," flüsterte Ron nun leise und Harry biss sich auf die Lippen und nickte.

„Oh Gott," sagte Hermine. „Es gibt nur sehr wenige Zauberer, die diese Fähigkeit haben, Harry. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das ein gutes Zeichen ist. Was meint denn Remus?"

Harry zuckte die Schultern. „Er hat nur gesagt, ich soll es nicht rum erzählen. Und er wird mit Professor Dumbledore reden. Du denkst doch nicht etwa, dass_ ich _Slytherins Erbe bin, oder?" fragte er besorgt.

Hermine zuckte die Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht Harry. Es gibt keinen Grund, wieso du es nicht sein könntest," sagte sie ernst.

Harry schluckte leer. Die Sortierung in die Häuser, vor etwas mehr als einem Jahr kam Harry in den Sinn. Der Hut hatte ihn nach Slytherin stecken wollen...

„Wir müssen uns um den Trank kümmern, Laura. Heute muss die Baumschlangenhaut rein," sagte Hermine und Harry war froh über den Themawechsel.

Das Mädchen wandte sich an die Jungs. „Ihr organisiert die Feuerwerkskörper. Am Montag ist Showtime in Zaubertränkunterricht."

„Wir dürfen aber nicht alleine auf den Gängen unterwegs sein," gab Laura zu bedenken. Sie durfte sich nichts mehr erlauben in nächster Zeit, oder sie wäre fällig. Klar würde ihr Dad nicht die kleinste Kleinigkeit mehr tolerieren. Und es war schon kurz vor Acht.

„Wozu hat Harry einen Tarnumhang?" sagte sie und sah Harry vielsagend an. Dieser erhob sich und ging das gute Stück holen.

Laura staunte, wie viel Mut Hermine in letzter Zeit hatte. Natürlich hatte die ja auch keinen Vater, der sie ständig überwachte und alle Unarten mitbekam. Laura glaubte auch nicht, dass Hermines Eltern sehr streng waren, so wie sie immer von ihnen erzählte, waren sie recht locker. Laura fand, dass Muggel sowieso viel lockerer waren und nicht so viel Wert auf Anstand legten wie Zaubererfamilien. Diese waren irgendwie altmodischer, fand sie. Vielleicht hatte sie das auch nur so erlebt, aber alles in allem war es schon anders.

Es kostete Laura ziemliche Überwindung, mit Hermine unter den Umhang zu schlüpfen und aus dem Portraitloch zu schleichen. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und ihr war halb schlecht. „Bitte sei leise," bat Laura, denn Hermines Schritte waren nicht so vorsichtig, wie ihre eigenen.

„Schon gut," entgegnete Hermine, denn sie fand, Laura übertreibe etwas mit der Vorsicht. Es war schließlich weit und breit niemand zu sehen.

Laura blieb empört über Hermines Unverständnis stehen. „Was meinst du, was los ist, wenn mein Dad mich erwischt!" sagte sie etwas lauter.

„Der wird dich doch bestimmt nicht von der Schule weisen?" sagte sie. Die Mädchen sahen sich an unter dem Umhang, der wie ein Seidentuch über ihren Köpfen lag und sie bis zu den Füßen zudeckte.

„Das nicht," sagte Laura und funkelte Hermine böse an.

Hermine zuckte die Schultern. „Eben," sagte sie locker, als wäre damit die Welt ja in Ordnung.

„Ich habe mir schon so einiges geleistet, in letzter Zeit. Mein Dad wird nicht erfreut sein, wenn ich nochmals etwas anstelle," erklärte sie. Hermine war doch sonst nicht so hartnäckig und schwer von Begriff. Sie kannte Snape wohl wirklich nicht. Alle anderen Schüler hätten doch bestimmt kapiert, dass es nicht ratsam war, Snape zu reizen. Vor allem nicht, wenn man ihn zum Vater hatte.

Endlich hatten sie das Mädchenklo erreicht. Sie waren froh in der Kabine verschwinden zu können.

Laura war ganz angespannt vor Angst. Durch die Gänge huschen und dann erst noch einen gefährlichen Trank brauen, oh Gott, ihr Hintern würde für Monate schmerzen, wenn Snape das erfahren würde.

Mit etwas zittrigen Händen nahm sie das Buch zur Hand und öffnete es. „Edna ist meine Ururgroßmutter," sagte sie plötzlich. Hermine sah sie überrascht an.

„Wirklich?" fragte sie und Laura nickte eifrig.

„Dann ist dein Traum also irgendwie eine Erinnerung oder so," stellte Hermine fest.

„Aber wieso träume ich das bloß? Ich meine, zuerst dachte ich, sie braucht vielleicht meine Hilfe oder so, aber sie ist ja schon tot, also braucht sie wohl meine Hilfe eher nicht mehr."

„Du meinst wenn man tot ist, ist es ja EGAL, wie es einem geht?" schrie eine Stimme neben den Mädchen und sie erschraken so sehr, dass Hermine beinahe den Kessel hinunter geworfen hätte. In letzter Sekunde konnte sie ihn noch festhalten und verbrannte sich dabei etwas die Finger. Myrte war durchs Toilettenrohr hinauf geschwebt und ihr Kopf war direkt über dem Kessel erschienen. Es sah so aus, als kochten die Mädchen eine Geistersuppe.

„Wenn man tot ist, hat man keine Gefühle mehr, WAS? Ist doch pipegal, ob man Hilfe braucht oder nicht? Kümmert doch niemanden, hm?" maulte sie weiter.

Laura war blass geworden. „Bitte, Myrte, sei leise," beschwor sie das tote Mädchen und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. Laura wollte nicht die Aufmerksamkeit von irgendjemandem erregen.

„Ja ja!" maulte das halb durchsichtige Mädchen weiter und das nicht etwa leiser. „Myrte sei leise, Myrte sei still! Es interessiert ja sowieso niemanden, was die elende... maulende... Myrte sagt." Das altmodisch gekleidete Geisterkind hatte begonnen herzzerreißend zu schluchzen.

Laura war das deutlich lieber, als das Geschrei. Solange sie jammerte, schrie sie nicht so laut.

Sie sah Myrte einen momentlang an und fragte dann: "Myrte, wie ist das eigentlich, wenn man tot ist? Kann man dann anderen, lebenden Leuten, Träume schicken? Oder Erinnerungen?"

Wie auf Knopfdruck war Myrte sofort verstummt, als sie bemerkt hatte, dass ihr eine ernsthafte Frage gestellt worden war und sich jemand fürs Totsein zu interessieren schien.

„Also ich habe das noch nie versucht," schluchzte sie. „Aber wer will schon einen Traum von _mir_? Oder gar eine Erinnerung," schon wieder versank sie in Selbstmitleid und schniefte. Sie sah die lebenden Mädchen nochmals verzweifelt an und tauchte wieder ab. Es spritzte und das Feuer, welches Hermine seit Tagen am Brennen hatte, zischte ärgerlich.

„Komm, wir müssen jetzt schnell machen," drängte Hermine und Laura konzentrierte sich aufs Buch.

S s s s s

„Oh nein," flüsterte Laura, als sie wieder auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorturm waren. Als sie um eine Kurve bogen, sahen sie mitten im Weg Peeves schweben. Sie wussten, was für einen Radau der machen würde, wenn er sie entdecken würde. Sie mussten äußerst vorsichtig sein.

Aber das Seltsame war, dass sich der Poltergeist nicht bewegte, was sehr untypisch war, für den hyperaktiven Unruhestifter. Er schien einfach in der Luft zu hängen. Das war definitiv nicht seine Art.

Vielleicht war das irgendein Trick, dachte Laura. Die Mädchen gingen ganz der Wand entlang näher zu dem Geist, denn sie mussten an ihm vorbei. Sie bewegten sich vorsichtig und Laura hielt sich an Hermines Arm fest und ging etwas hinter ihr. Laura sah einige Spinnen, die alle schnell Richtung Fenster krabbelten. Was die wohl alle da wollten?

Peeves war immer noch stockstill und die beiden Kinder sahen mit Schrecken, dass er versteinert war.

Sie konnten Pevees nicht leiden. Niemand konnte ihn leiden. Und die meisten Schüler konnten auch Mrs Norris nicht leiden, die auch versteinert war.

Trotz der Antipathie waren Laura und Hermine geschockt über den Anblick. Sie sahen sich an und rannten schnell davon. Sie gaben nicht mehr so acht darauf, dass ihre Füße gut verdeckt waren vom Tarnumhang.

Außer Atem kamen sie vor dem Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum an. Die fette Dame wollte sie erst nicht einlassen, da sie unsichtbar waren, und es schon deutlich nach der Zeit war, zu der alle drinnen sein mussten, gab aber dann endlich doch nach. Sie war nämlich gerade in ein Gespräch über die Vorkommnisse im Schloss vertieft, mit einer nobel aussehenden Dame mit weißen Handschuhen und Kopfhäubchen. Die Haube erinnerte Laura an die Frau aus ihrem Traum. Das schien einst Mode gewesen zu sein.

Erleichtert sanken Laura und Hermine in die Sessel vor dem Feuer. Ron und Harry fielen ihre angespannten Gesichter sofort auf.

„Was? Hat euch jemand erwischt?" fragte Harry besorgt. Laura hob ihren Finger vor den Mund, damit Harry nicht so laut sprechen würde. Sie sah nämlich, wie die Zwillinge neugierig zu ihnen hinüber spähten.

„Nein," flüsterte Laura so leise, dass die Jungen sehr nahe rücken mussten. „Aber Peeves hats erwischt. Er ist auch versteinert worden. Es hat aber noch niemand bemerkt." Laura sah sich um, ob niemand mitgehört hatte.

„Die sollen bloß nicht auf den Gedanken kommen, diesen Plagegeist wieder zu beleben," sagte Ron sarkastisch.

Hermine funkelte ihn an. „Pschhhht!" sagte sie verärgert. Ron machte ein beleidigtes Gesicht.

„Wir werden morgen dann bestimmt davon erfahren. Nun muss ich aber noch an die Hausaufgaben," sagte Laura und sie schien nicht die Einzige zu sein, die diese noch nicht erledigt hatte.

Es war in letzter Zeit so viel passiert, dass Laura richtig müde war. Emma hing fast nur noch mit Lavender rum, was im Moment eine echte Entlastung war für Laura. Sie wusste, dass es gemein war, so zu denken, aber es war auf Dauer eben auch ziemlich anstrengend gewesen, wenn Emma so anhänglich war.

Sie musste sich richtig dazu zwingen, ihre Schultasche zu holen und sich dem Blatt mit all diesen vielen Fragen zu widmen. Wenn sie nicht schon auf so dünnem Eis wandeln würde, hätte sie sich wohl dazu entschieden, es nicht zu machen. Aber im Moment durfte sie nichts Derartiges bieten.

S s s s s s

Snape stand vor der Tür der Wohnung seines Vaters. Es war schon recht dunkel und kurz nach neun. Er atmete die kühle Luft durch die Nase ein. Das tat gut. Er würde wohl nachher ein Stück gehen, um seinen Kopf zu lüften.

Kindergestreit drang ihm in die Ohren, irgendwo von den oberen Wohnungen. Wieso so junge Kinder um diese Zeit noch nicht im Bett waren, dachte Snape und schüttelte den Kopf.

Er benutzte den Alohomora um ins Treppenhaus zu gelangen. Dann klingelte er und sofort hörte er die Stimme seines Vaters, der offenbar in eine Gegensprechanlage sprach. Er klopfte an die Tür und sofort öffnete sie sich.

Tobias trug einen Morgenmantel und Severus fielen die alten Hausschuhe auf. Als er noch ein Kind war, hatte sein Vater ganz ähnliche getragen. Aber nur, als er noch kein Alkoholproblem gehabt hatte. Als er zwar nicht viel Zeit gehabt hatte, für seine Familie, aber Severus ihn noch geliebt hatte.

Er hatte solche Hausschuhe getragen, als er Severus die Dampflokomotive erklärt hatte. Die einzig wirklich schöne Erinnerung, die Severus an seinen Vater hatte.

„Hallo, Severus. Komm doch rein," sagte sein Vater, als wäre es nicht eine absolute Seltenheit, das sein Sohn ihn besuchte. Tatsächlich war es sogar erst das zweite Mal, dass Severus in dieser Wohnung war.

Snape Junior löste seinen Blick von den Hausschuhen und seine Gedanken von der Dampflok-Erinnerung und trat ein.

„Guten Abend," grüsste er.

Wenn Tobias ehrlich war, war er jedesmal ziemlich beeindruckt von der Erscheinung seines Sohnes. Er sah ziemlich finster und etwas furchteinflößend aus mit seiner großen Gestalt und den schwarzen Gewändern.

„Möchtest du etwas trinken?" fragte er, doch Severus lehnte dankend ab.

Er legte ein Foto auf den Tisch und Tobias sah es etwas skeptisch an. „Weißt du, wer das ist?" fragte Severus .

Tobias nahm das Foto in die Hände und studierte es kurz. Dann nickte er und sah seinen Sohn an. "Ja, Severus. Das ist... deine Ururgroßmutter. Ihr Name ist Rachel Marconas." Tobias sah traurig zu Boden. Er erinnerte sich, wie er mit seiner Frau die Portraits ihrer Familie angesehen hatte. Das war, bevor ihre Eltern von der Heirat mit einem Muggel erfahren hatten.

Eileen hatte ihn zu sich nach Hause eingeladen, als sie sturmfrei gehabt hatte und an diesem Abend hatte er von ihren speziellen Fähigkeiten erfahren.

Danach war die junge Frau in Ungnade gefallen mit ihren Eltern, weil sie sich mit einem Muggel eingelassen hatte. Vor allem ihr Vater hatte diese Schande nicht akzeptieren können. Auch um Severus hatten sie sich erst gekümmert, als er, Tobias, endgültig aus dem Haus ausgezogen war.

Snape hatte den nachdenklichen Blick seines Vaters bemerkt, aber sagte nichts.

Plötzlich sah Tobias von dem Foto auf. Eine Spannung, die sich schon lange in ihm aufgebaut hatte, wurde nun unerträglich.

„Severus, ich muss mit dir reden. Über früher," begann er eindringlich. Severus' Blick verfinsterte sich sofort.

„Da gibt es nichts zu reden!" entgegnete er ziemlich kühl. Er hatte keine Lust auf irgendwelche Ausreden, Ausflüchte und Erklärungen. Er wollte es gar nicht wissen!

„Doch, gibt es. Ich möchte, dass du mir zuhörst!" sagte sein Vater entschiedener.

Severus Augen hatten wieder diesen distanzierten Ausdruck, den sie vor ein paar Monaten gehabt hatten.

„Es steht dir nicht zu, Forderungen zu stellen," sagte er klar und Tobias wurde es ziemlich heiß. Aber er musste das nun los werden. Er konnte es nicht mehr in sich behalten, egal, was es kostete.

„Dann _bitte_ ich dich, mir zuzuhören. Nur kurz," sagte er beschwichtigend.

Severus sagte nichts und Tobias ergriff die Gelegenheit. „Es gibt keine Entschuldigung und keine Erklärung, die mein Verhalten dir oder deiner Mutter gegenüber rechtfertigen würde. Das ist mir vollkommen bewusst. Wirklich! Ich möchte nur, dass du weißt, dass es mir unendlich Leid tut. Dass ich alles tun würde, um die Zeit umdrehen zu können und dir ein besserer Vater zu sein. Dir überhaupt ein Vater zu sein. Du hättest es verdient. Du warst ein guter Junge und ich ein schrecklicher Vater. Es zermürbt mich, dass das so ist. Nur möchte ich mich entschuldigen. Das ist das einzige, das ich tun kann. Und hoffen, dass du meine Entschuldigung annimmst."

Tobias konnte seinen Sohn nicht ansehen. Er schämte sich so.

Lauras Worte schlichen sich in Severus Gedanken. Das Kind hatte keine Ahnung, wie Severus und vor allem seine Mutter unter Tobias gelitten hatten. Aber sie hatte recht, dass jeder eine Chance verdiente.

Er selbst hoffte auf eine Chance. Er selber würde gerne einiges in seiner Vergangenheit ändern. Auch er konnte es nicht.

Er würde gerne ungeschehen machen, dass er sich dem dunklen Lord angeschlossen hatte. Er müsste sich nicht ängstigen, dass Amélie ihn dafür verabscheute.

Durfte er seinen Vater verabscheuen, für dessen Fehler? War er nicht vielleicht auch aus Verzweiflung auf die falsche Bahn geraten?

Natürlich konnte niemand rückgängig machen, was Tobias seiner Familie angetan hatte. Aber jetzt, nach so vielen Jahren, war es Zeit, die dunklen Erinnerungen zu verbannen.

„Ich verkaufe das Haus," sagte der jüngere Snape mit tonloser Stimme. „Und damit die unerfreulichen Erlebnisse und Erinnerungen," sagte er.

Tobias sah ihn an und nickte.

„Ich akzeptiere deine Entschuldigung. Du hast unter deinen Fehlern gelitten, wie ich unter meinen," sagte Severus und wandte sich zum Gehen.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie glücklich und erleichtert sein Vater über seine Worte war. Wie viel Ballast ihm abgenommen worden war. Natürlich hatte Severus es zugelassen, dass er wieder einen Kontakt zu seinem Sohn und zu seiner Enkelin hatte aufbauen können. Aber dass Severus ihm verzieh und seine Entschuldigung annahm, freute ihn unglaublich. Seine Erleichterung breitete sich in seinem ganzen Körper aus und ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht.

TBC...

Ein Kommentar wäre sehr willkommen, wie immer ;-D Sally


	13. Chapter 13

Hallo ihr lieben Leser/innen, danke für eure tollen Reviews. Weil ihr so lieb ward, mir eure Gedanken mitzuteilen, kommt nun etwas schneller ein etwas längeres Kapi. Hoffe es gefällt euch...(und motiviert zum Reviewen, hihihi!)

Danke vielmals liebe Ida fürs Korrigieren, du super aufmerksame Betaleserin :-D!

Liebe Dani, wohh, du Armes! Wünsche dir schnelle Genesung und freue mich, dass ich dir Freude bereiten konnte, mit meinem Update. Hoffe, dieses hier gefällt dir auch und hilft der zweiten Hälfte deiner Narbe ;-D!

Phoebe, danke vielmals für dein tolles Review und das Lob, freut mich riesig, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt :-D Und hier kommt schon das nächste Kapi.

Viel Spass allen, denen meine Geschichte Spass macht :-D Sally

s s s s s

Die kühle Nachtluft beruhigte Severus schnellen Herzschlag. Er schritt durch die Nacht. Es hatte angefangen zu tröpfeln und seine Schritte hallten laut in der Stille. Es roch nach nasser Straße und irgendwie erdig.

Es war wahrlich einiges geschehen, in den letzten Wochen.

Er hatte sich sehr bemüht, Amélie von seinen Gefühlen und Gedanken fern zu halten, aber seit dem Abend, den er mit ihr verbracht hatte, war das nicht mehr möglich.

Er hatte die unnützen Versuche aufgegeben. Nun breitete sich regelmäßig ein helles Gefühl in ihm aus, wenn er an die Frau dachte.

Ihre Lippen waren so sanft gewesen. Und wenn es doch ein einfacher Kuss gewesen war, so war er so wertvoll gewesen. Der Augenblick so einmalig.

Als sie sich dann an ihn gelehnt und er seine Arme um sie gelegt hatte, war der Funken in seiner Brust zu einem Feuer entfacht.

Amélie war nicht gerade gertenschlank und herausstechend schön, hatte aber eine unglaubliche Anziehungskraft auf ihn.

Sie hatte so viel Leben und Charme. Sie gefiel ihm aber auch optisch sehr gut. Sie hatte sinnliche Lippen und geschwungene Brauen über den lebhaften Augen und sie hatte schöne Kurven.

Ihre aufgeschlossene Art stand in einem starken Kontrast zu seinem eigenen Charakter und doch störte es ihn nicht. Im Gegenteil. Amélie war sehr wohlerzogen und aus gutem Hause und doch verspielt und unkompliziert.

Kies knirschte unter seinen Schuhen und es regnete nun stärker. Die Häuser hier lagen hinter gepflegten Gärten und beinahe überall brannte Licht.

Seine Gedanken suchten sich wieder ihren Weg zu Amélie. Was sie wohl gerade tat? Was sie wohl empfand? Bedeutete ihr dieser Kuss auch etwas?

Er seufzte leise. Alles wäre viel einfacher, wenn er kein dunkles Mal auf dem Arm tragen würde. Und wenn Voldemort ein für allemal ausgelöscht wäre.

Schreckliche Träume suchten ihn immer wieder heim und im letzten Traum war es Amélie gewesen, die von seinem ehemaligen Meister gequält und gefoltert worden war. Er hatte, wie er es immer hatte tun müssen, zugesehen. Er hatte im Traum versucht, ihr zu helfen , hatte aber keinen Zauberstab gehabt. Voldemort hatte höhnisch gelacht und gesagt, dass das mit den Frauen von Verrätern passieren würde. Die schrecklichen Schreie von Amélie hatten ihn bis in den Tag begleitet.

Er fragte sich, ob es Voldemort gelingen würde, wieder an einen lebendigen Körper heran zu kommen. Wenn sich Albus' Theorie von den Horkruxen bewahrheitete, war das gut möglich. Sein ehemaliger Meister war so machthungrig, dass er alles versuchen würde. Es war nur eine Vermutung, aber Albus würde mehr Informationen darüber organisieren. Wenn sich diese Vermutungen bewahrheiteten, hatte das unglaubliche Ausmaße.

Bevor er von Laura gewusst hatte, hatten ihm diese Vermutungen Angst gemacht. Nun war diese Angst noch viel größer. Er wollte sich nun nicht auch noch um Amélie sorgen müssen. Er konnte sie nicht an sich heran lassen, es wäre zu gefährlich.

Er würde alles geben, dass Laura unbeschadet aufwachsen und ein gutes Leben führen könnte. Das würde sein Ziel sein in den nächsten Jahren. Nur das!

Aber man musste die Kinder ausbilden. Man musste sie lehren, sich zu schützen. Vor allem auf Harry Potter würde es Voldemort abgesehen haben. Je mehr gute Freunde dieser hatte und je besser die Kinder vorbereitet sein würden, desto besser.

Laura würde als seine Freundin auch gefährdet sein, das wusste Snape. Aber alle, die nicht auf seiner Seite waren, würden in Gefahr sein. Und auch durch ihn persönlich würde Laura in größerer Gefahr sein. Und auch er selbst war viel verwundbarer, mit einem Kind.

Er musste mit Albus reden. Die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste musste Priorität haben. Wenn nötig, würde er die Kinder selber trainieren. Sie würden dem dunklen Lord nicht hilflos gegenüber treten, wenn dieser wieder an der Macht war.

Sein Kind würde sich zu wehren wissen!

Er hatte mit Remus schon im Sommer über dieses Thema geredet und auch diesem war das nun, da er sich um Harry kümmerte, wichtiger denn je. Remus stellte sich auch nicht blind und dumm, wie das einige leichtgläubige Zauberer gerne taten.

Aber Laura musste nun lernen, sich besser zu beherrschen. Sie war viel zu impulsiv und abenteuerlustig. Natürlich, sie war ein Kind! Nicht gerade ein besonnenes und ruhiges Kind, welches sich bemühte gut zu gehorchen und nicht negativ aufzufallen...

Nun, sie war so, wie sie war, aber mit zwölf Jahren musste man, nach Snapes Meinung, seine Gefühle ein bisschen mehr im Griff haben.

Laura war ein spezieller Mensch. Vielleicht dachten das alle Eltern von ihren Kinder, aber er fand sie hatte einen sehr guten Charakter. Es musste noch ein bisschen daran gefeilt werden und sie musste natürlich noch einiges lernen. Aber dafür war er ja da. Was wohl aus Laura geworden wäre, wenn sie noch bei ihren Verwandten wäre. Vernachlässigt und wild? In diesen Jahren, in denen Kinder die Führung eines Erwachsenen brauchten und auch die Geborgenheit und Sicherheit eines stützenden Elternteils. Wäre sie an falsche Freunde gelangt? Irgendwo in der Gasse gelandet? Es stockte ihm der Atem bei der bloßen Vorstellung.

Snape belegte das Foto in seiner Hand mit einem Impregnier-Zauber, damit es in dem Regen keinen Schaden nahm.

Das war also tatsächlich Rachel, dachte er und sah auf das dunkle Foto mit den noch dunkleren zornesfunkelnden Augen.

Kein Wunder, dass sie Laura in dem Traum eingeschüchtert hatte. Es war sehr seltsam, dass Laura von den Vorfahren träumte. Und dann noch von einer Begebenheit, die sich wahrscheinlich sogar ereignet hatte.

Wen hatten die Leute da begraben? fragte er sich. Und wieso sollte sich niemand an diese Beerdigung erinnern? Er würde diesen Steinkreis suchen gehen.

Plötzlich blieb er abrupt stehen. Er würde Amélie fragen, ob sie bereit wäre, ihn zu begleiten. Er hatte ihr von der Echse und dem Geheimgang erzählt. Das würde sie bestimmt interessieren.

Aber konnte er sie so spontan fragen? dachte er. Und war es wirklich eine gute Idee, wenn er sich schon wieder mit ihr treffen würde? Würde er sich damit nicht nur noch mehr quälen? Er wusste nicht, ob er es ertragen könnte, sie zu sehen und doch auf Abstand zu halten. Er focht einen inneren Kampf, der beinahe unerträglich wurde.

Mit einer Hand fuhr er sich übers Gesicht. Wenn Voldemort wenigstens tot wäre, könnte er mit alle dem abschließen. Dann würde es ihm vielleicht auch nicht ganz so schwer fallen, Amélie von seiner Vergangenheit zu erzählen.

Aber vielleicht hatte Amélie auch gar kein Interesse, nach einem Steinkreis zu suchen. Er würde sehen, fragen konnte man ja.

Mit einem 'Blop' verschwand Snape, nachdem er sich kurz umgeblickt hatte. Aber im Regen schien niemand gerne unterwegs zu sein.

S s s s

Amélie saß mit ihrer Freundin Audrey in ihrem Wohnzimmer. Audrey war vor einer guten Stunde gekommen und Amélie hatte ihr kurz erzählt, was ihr Großvater ihr anvertraut hatte. Sie wusste genau, dass Audrey nichts weiter erzählen würde. Sie kannte die Freundin schon lange.

Amélie war auch bewusst, dass Audrey ihr Snape nicht hatte abspenstig machen wollten, mit ihrer Warnung. Und das sagte sie Audrey auch, die ziemlich schuldbewusst blickte.

„Ich bin froh, dass ich es jetzt weiß. Wenn ich plötzlich dieses Zeichen auf seinem Arm entdeckt hätte, wäre das wahrscheinlich schlimm gewesen. Oder je nach dem auch, wenn ich von jemand anderem davon erfahren hätte," sagte Amélie, während sie von ihrem Croissant abbiss. Dass sich hin und wieder aber auch kleine, fiese Zweifel in ihre Gedanken schlichen, erzählte sie der Freundin nicht. Immerhin war Severus ein Todesser gewesen, auch wenn er es jetzt nicht mehr war.

Obwohl ihr Bauchgefühl sie immer wieder beruhigte und sie diesem vertraute, war ihr doch auch bewusst, dass Severus Snape kein durchsichtiger Mensch war und niemals würde sie ihn durchschauen können. Sie konnte sich nur auf eben dieses Bauchgefühl und auf die Worte ihres Großvaters verlassen.

Audrey nickte und wollte eben den Mund öffnen, um etwas zu sagen, als etwas ans Fenster klopfte.

Amélie stand schnell auf und nahm einen Brief entgegen, den ihr eine Eule hin streckte.

„Der ist von ihm," sagte sie aufgeregt. Audrey sah, wie die Augen der Freundin glänzten. Amélie riss den Brief schnell auf.

Audrey sah sie erwartungsvoll und ungeduldig an, als sie den Brief durchflog. „Er will, dass ich mit ihm mitgehe. Den Steinkreis suchen." Sie sah sehr angespannt und freudig erregt aus, aber Audrey wusste nicht, wovon Amélie sprach.

„Jetzt?" fragte die blonde Frau mit gerümpfter Nase. Amélie nickte eifrig.

Ehm.. konnte sie die Freundin einfach so rausschmeißen und gehen? War schon nicht die feine englische Art, dachte sie.

Aber sie war ja Französin und Audrey würde Verständnis haben dafür.

Das hatte Audrey dann auch und wünschte ihr viel Glück, bevor sie ging.

Amélie wusste nicht, was sie als erstes tun sollte. Nervös tigerte sie im Zimmer umher. Aus dem Schrank holte sie ein Kleid, aber nein, das war nichts für ein Abenteuer. Die Jeans war schon recht. Und wo war nun wieder diese blöde Haarbürste...

s s s

„Der Poltergeist?" fragte Snape und musste wegen dem ernst der Lage versuchen, nicht zu amüsiert zu klingen.

Da wäre wohl niemand speziell traurig, wenn dieser Plagepoltergeist nicht mehr sein Unwesen treiben würde.

Albus nickte schweigend.

„Keine Schüler sollten mehr auf den Gängen unterwegs sein dürfen, nach dem Abendessen," meldete sich nun McGonagall zu Wort.

Dieser Meinung waren alle Lehrer und sie waren froh, dass es diesmal nicht wieder einen Schüler erwischt hatte.

Albus nickte und sagte mit ernstem Ton: "Die Schüler müssen immer zu der nächsten Unterrichtsstunde gebracht werden. Das Risiko ist einfach zu hoch."

Alle Lehrer sahen besorgt aus. Es nervte Severus, dass ausgerechnet jetzt wieder etwas vorgefallen sein musste. Jetzt, wo er Amélie erwartete. Sie hatte mit seiner Eule eine kurze Antwort zurück geschickt, dass sie gerne dabei wäre, wenn er den magischen Ort suchte.

In ein paar Minuten wäre sie bei ihm... die sollten sich beeilen mit ihrem Gespräch. Er selber hatte ja schon lange geraten, dass die Sicherheitsbedingungen verstärkt werden sollten. Nun mussten sie auch keine abendfüllenden Unterhaltungen darüber führen.

Bei seinen Slytherins hatte er heute Abend schon zum Rechten gesehen und die Hausaufgaben der Sechstklässler konnte er auch morgen noch korrigieren. Er hätte also Zeit, sich um den Steinkreis, die Echse und um Amélie zu kümmern.

S s

Emma und Hermine waren mit ihren Hausaufgaben schon lange fertig und saßen zusammen am Feuer. Nun hatte sich auch Ginny zu ihnen gesellt. Sie saß ruhig dabei, als die größeren Mädchen sich unterhielten. Hermine freute sich, dass Rons Schwester ein bisschen Interesse zu zeigen schien und bezog sie ins Gespräch ein.

Seufzend setzte sich Laura auch zu ihren Füßen auf den Teppich, als sie den Fragebogen ausgefüllt hatte. Trotz allem hatte sie sich recht gut konzentrieren können. Nun war sie müde, es war schon nach 21 Uhr und es war so viel Aufregendes vorgefallen an diesem Tag.

„Hermine, hab Erbarmen," jammerte Ron, aber Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte ihm die ganze Woche gesagt, er solle doch endlich seine Hausaufgaben erledigen. Ron hatte es immer wieder raus geschoben und sich dann auf Hermine verlassen. Aber diese blieb hart, zu Rons Übel.

Verzweifelt nahm er die Feder wieder zur Hand. Sein Kopf war ziemlich rot und er hätte am liebsten geschrien und geweint, wie er es früher zu Hause manchmal getan hatte, wenn kein Ende der Hausaufgaben in Sicht war. Aber sowas würde er hier niemals bieten. Also blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich zusammen zu reißen und die Zähne zusammen zu beißen.

Laura beobachtete einen Feuersalamander, der sich durch die heiße Glut schlängelte. Ob es der war, den die Zwillinge gequält hatten?

Sie hatte bemerkt dass Emma sie weitgehend ignoriert hatte, in letzter Zeit. Sie hatte sich gefragt, ob sie wohl eingeschnappt sei, wegen irgend etwas. Sie hatte sie fragen wollen, aber Emma hatte sich immer sofort abgewandt, wenn Laura sie hatte ansprechen wollen.

Laura nervte das, aber sie hatte keine Lust, sich wieder mit Süßigkeiten bei der Freundin einzuschleimen.

Sie hoffte aber sehr, dass Emmas Verhalten sich bald wieder normalisieren würde.

Laura hatte schon bemerkt, dass sich Emma ziemlich bemühte, besonders viel Spaß mit Lavender zu haben, wenn Laura zu den Mädchen sah.

„Laura, was, wenn ich wirklich der Erbe Slytherins bin? Hältst du das für möglich?" hörte sie eine leise, besorgte Stimme neben sich. Sie drehte den Kopf und sah Harrys Gesicht ziemlich nahe neben ihrem. Sie konnte in seinen Augen sehen, dass ihn dieses Thema sehr beschäftigte.

Sie sah kurz zu Ron, neben dem Harry noch vor einer Minute gesessen hatte. Ron hatte nun Harrys Heft vor der Nase und schrieb glücklich den letzten Teil ab.

„Ich habe gehört, wie Justin und die anderen da hinten über mich geflüstert haben, vorhin," sagte Harry leise und sah zu den vier Jungen hinüber, die ihnen verstohlene Blicke gaben. Er hatte auch schon während dem Unterricht in den letzten Tagen diese Blicke bemerkt.

Justin hatte wohl das mit der Schlange gehört, dachte Harry. Er konnte sich erinnern, dass der Junge ihn nach dem Vorfall im Duellierclub so seltsam angesehen hatte.

Noch bevor Laura antworten konnte, stand Emma schnaubend auf und zischte: "Schön, dass ihr immer Geheimnisse habt vor mir, echt nett!"

Laura und Hermine sahen sich verdattert an. Dann sah Laura zu Harry, der auch nicht wusste, was das gerade sollte.

„Was hat die denn gestochen?" fragte Ron und sah Emma nach, die davon rauschte.

„Sie fühlt sich wohl etwas ausgeschlossen," meinte Hermine. In letzter Zeit war Emma wirklich nicht so involviert gewesen, in die Pläne der Kinder. Aber sie hatte sich auch zurück gehalten. Jeder wusste, dass sie nicht in Schwierigkeiten geraten wollte und ihr die Abenteuer der Freunde nicht so zu sagten.

Harry sah Laura an, die ihre Schultern zuckte. War das mühsam, wenn die so zickig tat!

s s s s

Laura hatte einen unruhigen Schlaf. Sie hatte wieder den Traum. Doch diesmal war er anders. Sie befand sich nicht in dem steinernen Kreis.

Aber sie wusste, dass sie das Traum-ich war. Sie fühlte es.

Sie saß in einem Garten. Die Sonne stand schon ziemlich nah am Kamm des Hügels und würde bald untergehen. Sie saß am Boden und hatte ein kleines, süßes Küken in der Hand. Die Erde war trocken und nur vereinzelte, trockene Graßbüschel wuchsen aus Ritzen des sandigen Bodens.

Leises Hufgetrappel erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit und sie sah auf. Das etwas zu dicke Eselchen kam mit trippelnden Schritten aufs Haus zu. Schnell stand sie auf. Wieso war der Esel alleine nach Hause gekommen? fragte sie sich erschrocken. Da stimmte etwas nicht!

„Mama!" rief sie panisch.

Dann wechselte die Szene abrupt beinahe so wie damals, als sie im Denkarium die Erinnerungen ihrer Mum angesehen hatte.

Sie war in einem Haus. Einem sehr eleganten, aber kühl wirkenden Haus. Porzellanpuppen standen auf der Kommode und teuer aussehende Vasen. Sie schlich sich an die weiße Tür heran. Es war halb dunkel. Ein Lichtschein kam aus dem Wohnzimmer. Sie wusste, dass es nicht erlaubt war zu lauschen. Das schien ihr Traum-ich genau so gut zu wissen, wie sie selbst.

Leise huschte sie näher. Ihre Eltern sprachen von einem Vergessenszauber, der das Gedächtnis verändern sollte.

„Wir haben nur _ein_ Kind, Rosario. Alle werden das bestätigen," sagte ihre Mutter. Ihre Stimme klang anders als sonst. Verzweifelter und besorgter.

„Niemand wird sich erinnern, dass es je eine Margarida Marconas gegeben hat. Und diese Trampel von dem Dorf hier, kommen in ihrem jämmerlichen Muggel-Leben niemals weiter als bis zum nächsten Dorf, oder wenns gut geht bis Olot. Und sie werden uns bald vergessen haben. Niemand wird wissen, dass wir hier gelebt haben. Rosario! Du darfst nicht verzweifeln! Du wirst dich besser fühlen, wenn du den Trank genommen hast. Wir geben ihn allen Verwandten . Niemand wird sich erinnern an Margarida, auch wir nicht, Rosario!" Die Frau beschwor ihren Mann, der schluchzte und weinte.

Laura konnte die Leute nicht sehen. Und die Eltern bemerkten sie nicht, da sie mit sich selber beschäftigt waren.

„Aber sie ist doch unser Kind!" schluchzte der Mann und konnte kaum reden. „Und was sollen... wir den unseren Verwandten... erzählen, wieso sie ... zu der... Beerdigung kommen sollen?"

„Sie_ war_ unser Kind, Rosario. Sie ist tot! Du hast gesagt, du kannst mit dieser Schuld nicht leben. Also streichen wir sie aus unseren und allen Gedächtnissen, glaub mir, das ist das Beste," beschwor ihn die Frau.

„Jemanden ganz löschen? Ist das überhaupt möglich?" kam die Frage von dem Mann, dessen Stimme ganz belegt war vom Schluchzen.

„Was meinst du, früher in Ägypten haben die das ständig getan, wenn Könige oder andere hohe Leute nicht mehr erwünscht waren und vergessen werden sollten.

Den Verwandten sagen wir, sie sei durch eine Krankheit oder noch besser durch einen Sturz gestorben. Nach der Beerdigung werden sie sich nicht mehr an eine Margarida erinnern und niemand wird unangenehme Fragen stellen und wir werden auch vergessen haben und uns nur an _ein_ Kind erinnern. Wir werden in Frieden leben. Ohne diese Schuld."

Die Frau sprach schnell und hektisch. Sie schien sich einen hastigen Plan zurecht gelegt zu haben, den sie nun ihrem Mann schmackhaft machen wollte. Dieser schien nichts als nur verzweifelt und voller Schmerz über den Verlust der Tochter.

„Wäre ich nicht so nachlässig gewesen, hätte ich den Zauber erneuert, hätte sie mir nicht folgen können..." hauchte der Mann tonlos.

Wieder wechselte der Ort. Nun saß sie in einem Büro vor einem dicken Mann mit Schnurrbart.

Ihre Mutter hatte sie genau instruiert, was sie zu tun hatte. Aber nicht warum.

Sie musste ein Gedicht aufsagen, welches sie in der Schule gelernt hatten und das von Blumen und Schmetterlingen handelte. Sie hasste das Gedicht von diesem Moment an. Aber der Mann schien beeindruckt.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie die Mutter mit dem Zauberstab hinter dem Rücken des Mannes eine Schublade geöffnet hatte und eine Akte hinaus schweben ließ.

Als sie das Gedicht beendet hatte, lobte sie der freundliche Mann überschwänglich. Ihre Mutter schien erledigt zu haben, was sie wollte und sie verließen das Haus.

Nun war scheinbar wieder ein Wechsel passiert, denn Laura lag in einem Bett. Es war nicht ihr Bett. Sie fühlte eine unbeschreibliche Traurigkeit. Sie weinte in ihr Kissen und sie biss sich in ihr Handgelenk um den Schmerz, der sich in ihrem ganzen Körper ausgebreitet hatte, erträglicher zu machen.

„Margarida," schrie sie in ihr Kissen. „Margarida!"

Sie wurde gerüttelt. „Laura!" hörte sie Hermines Stimme. „Sie wacht nicht auf!" sagte die Stimme besorgt.

Aber sie war doch wach, dachte Laura. Sie fühlte, dass ihr Gesicht nass war von den Tränen, die sie geweint hatte.

Aber es war doch nur ein Traum gewesen, wieso hatte sie denn Tränen im Gesicht?

„Laura!" sagte Emma erleichtert.

„Du hast geweint," erklärte Hermine, die sich auf ihre Bettkannte setzte. Sie war ziemlich froh, dass Laura nun wieder wach war. Sie hatte so herzzerreißend geweint. „Und du hast Margarida gerufen." Sie hätte gerne gefragt, wer Margarida war, aber sie wollte Laura nicht noch mehr aufwühlen.

Emma sah sie mit etwas schuldbewusstem Gesicht an. Hatte sie ihretwegen schlecht geträumt?

Mit der Hand fuhr Laura sich über die Augen und blinzelte dann. So große Traurigkeit hatte Edna erleben müssen. Sie fühlte mit ihr.

S s s s

„Ich möchte noch etwas nachsehen, bei der Echse," sagte Snape, als die beiden Zauberer in Snapes dunklem Garten standen.

Amélie fand das richtig aufregend.

Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes öffnete Snape den Schacht. Er sah Amélie kurz an und stieg dann hinunter.

„Sie können natürlich hier warten," sagte er aus Höflichkeit, hoffte aber sehr, dass die junge Frau auch hinunter klettern würde. Und wie er die neugierige Amélie kannte, tat sie dies auch.

Er hatte nur zu Recht. Das würde sich Amélie bestimmt nicht entgehen lassen. Außerdem würde es wahrscheinlich ziemlich eng sein dort unten, was ihr auch entgegen kam.

Je enger, desto besser, dachte sie und lächelte, während sie die ersten Sprossen der Eisenleiter hinunter stieg.

Es war ziemlich anstrengend, wie Amélie bald heraus fand, so senkrecht hinunter zu steigen. Es brauchte viel Kraft in den Armen und Händen.

Aus beiden Zauberstäben schien helles Licht, welches die vielen Opacus aufschreckte. Snape hatte damit gerechnet und lähmte die Tiere, ließ sie aber in der Luft schweben, damit sie nicht drauf treten würden.

Als er unten war, vergrößerte er das Loch in der Mauer. Ein unangenehmer Geruch schlug auf sie ein, und sie mussten sich eine Blase mit frischer Luft vor die Nase zaubern, damit sie das aushielten.

Es sah aus als hätten sie eine Seifenblase vor der Nase und Amélie musste lachen.

Als sie das beinahe ganz verweste Tier im Gang liegen sah, verging ihr aber das Lachen. Es war eine riesige Echse.

Amélie hatte von magischen Echsenarten gehört und sah sich das Tier interessiert an.

„Diese Tiere werden mehrere hundert Jahre alt. Diesem hier wurde durch das Einstürzen des Ganges der Weg zur Nahrung abgeschnitten," erklärte Snape.

Seine Augen konzentrierten sich auf die Zacken des Tieres. Es war nicht schwierig zu erkennen, dass eine der etwa zwanzig bis dreißig Zentimeter hohen Rückenzacken fehlten.

Er spürte plötzlich, wie Hände seinen Arm umfassten. Er sah auf Amélie hinunter. Ihr Blick, mit dem sie das tote Tier musterte, war eine Mischung zwischen neugierigem Interesse und Ekel.

Wieder erfüllte ein Gefühl seine Brust. Er hätte Amélie gerne in seinen Armen gehalten. Wie vor ein paar Tagen.

Er hob den Zauberstab etwas höher und man erkannte die eingestürzte Stelle. Dort würde er nichts machen, das war zu gefährlich. Der Gang führte nach Osten. Nur wie weit?

S s s

„Olot," flüsterte Laura nachdenklich. Wo hatte sie schon mal Olot gehört. Sie hatte den Freundinnen von ihrem Traum erzählt. Erst jetzt hatte sie bemerkt, dass Emma noch nichts vom letzten Traum wusste. Den hatte sie nur Hermine erzählt.

Lauras Bettdecke lag zerknautscht am Fußende des Bettes, so dass die Mädchen besser auf der Matratze sitzen konnten.

Laura hatte nachgesehen, ob die anderen Mädchen Parvati und Lavender schliefen. Zufrieden hatte sie festgestellt, dass diese nicht erwacht waren, von ihrem Weinen. Das wäre Laura auch etwas peinlich gewesen.

Ein paar Süßigkeiten lagen auf dem Bett zwischen den Kindern. Emma hatte sie geholt, trotz Hermines Einwand. Sie hatten beschlossen, danach die Zähne nochmals zu putzen und so bedienten sie sich alle.

Mit einer Lakritzschnecke im Mund, die sich bewegte, und, wenn man sie nicht verbiss, im Mund herum kroch, dachte Laura nach.

Plötzlich lachte sie und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, um so leise wie möglich zu sein. "Du könntest ja Ron von denen anbieten, der würde sich bestimmt freuen," kicherte sie und die anderen mussten sich jetzt auch das Lachen verkneifen.

„Ob die nun wissen, wieso alle versteinert werden?" fragte sich Hermine. Emma zuckte die Schultern.

„Ist recht unheimlich, das alles," sagte das blonde Mädchen.

„Jetzt weiß ichs," sagte Laura plötzlich und bemerkte erst, als es draußen war, dass sie ziemlich laut geredet hatte.

Hermine sah sie aufgeregt an. „Was? Warum alle versteinert werden?"

Laura schüttelte den Kopf. „Olot," sagte sie. „Ich habe es auf einem Stoffzettel gelesen. Auf einer ganz alten Puppe, auf dem Dachboden bei uns zu Hause. Die Frau im Traum hat doch gesagt, dass die Leute vom Dorf höchstens bis Olot kommen in ihrem Leben."

„Wo das wohl liegt?" fragte Hermine mehr zu sich selbst.

S s s s s s s

Amélie genoss es, neben Severus her zu gehen. Sie gingen Richtung Osten auf einem Landweg, bis der in den Wald führte. Es war dunkel und der Himmel mit dicken Wolken verhangen. Es regnete aber nicht mehr.

Im Wald entzündeten beide einen Lumos maxima und hatten dadurch gute Sicht. Severus hatte versucht einen Zeigezauber zu machen, der Zauberstab hatte aber nicht reagiert. Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass innerhalb vieler Kilometer kein Steinkreis war, oder ein Schutzzauber auf diesem lag, der ihn nicht auffindbar machte.

Sie wussten nicht, wo der Geheimgang hinführte und wie lang er war. Amélie zeigte auf ein Reh, dass sie ansah und dann das Weite suchte.

Amélie hakte sich am Arm, in dessen Hand Snape seinen Zauberstab hielt, unter. Er sah kurz zu ihr hinunter.

„Severus?" fragte sie plötzlich leise. Sie musste ihren Mut zusammen nehmen, um die nächste Frage zu stellen. Aber bei diesem Mann würde man nicht weiter kommen, wenn man nicht die Initiative ergriff. Sie wusste einfach nicht, wieso er so zurückhaltend war. Sie spürte, wie er sich gegen seine eigenen Gefühle wehrte. Wie er ihre Nähe genoss und trotzdem Abstand zu bewahren versuchte.

Snape sah zu ihr hinunter. „Ich fühle mich in Ihrer Gegenwart sehr wohl, wie Ihnen bestimmt aufgefallen ist." Sie dachte an den Kuss, den sie ihm bei ihrem letzten Treffen gegeben hatte. „Seit Wochen frage ich mich, was für Gefühle Sie für mich hegen. Ich fühle eine gewisse Zurückhaltung mir gegenüber und ich würde gerne wissen, wieso?"

Sie hatte deutlich gespürt, wie sich sein Körper bei ihrer Frage verkrampfte. Er zeigte nicht offen, wie sehr ihn diese Frage aufwühlte.

Er räusperte sich und blieb stehen. Amélies Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals und sie hörte ihren Puls laut rauschen in den Ohren.

„Es ehrt mich sehr, dass Sie sich wohl fühlen in meiner Nähe," begann er etwas unsicherer, als sonst. „Meine Zurückhaltung hat persönliche Gründe und nichts mit Ihrer Person zu tun. Auch ich schätze Ihre Gegenwart, Amélie."

Er war sehr überrascht gewesen, über ihr offenes Geständnis. Es schmeichelte ihm unglaublich, dass sie so fühlte. Er hätte es nicht wirklich für möglich gehalten. Wenn nur die Schatten der Vergangenheit und die Ängste der Zukunft nicht wären, würde er seine Gefühle nicht so unterdrücken und geheim halten müssen. Sollte er es doch wagen und ihr alles erzählen? Er hatte es sich eigentlich heimlich vorgenommen, es ihr zu sagen. Aber er konnte in diesem Moment einfach nicht. Wie sollte er das schon sagen?

Und es ging ja nicht nur um ihn und seine Scham. Wenn er eine Beziehung hätte, mit Amélie, würde auch sie ganz klar in großer Gefahr sein.

Er konnte sich gut an das Gespräch mit Dumbledore erinnern, als er dem Schulleiter gesagt hatte, dass er den Job als Doppelspion nicht mehr ausführen könne, mit einem Kind. Er konnte sich auch gut erinnern, wie Albus das akzeptiert hatte und wie der Schulleiter ihn gefragt hatte, wie er sich das vorstelle. Ob er einfach nicht mehr erscheinen wolle, falls der dunkle Lord wieder einmal seine Untergebenen rufen würde. Natürlich wusste niemand, wann es Voldemort gelingen würde, wieder an die Macht zu kommen, aber dass es einmal der Fall sein würde, war anzunehmen.

Severus war bewusst, wie unerfreut dieser sein würde, wenn sein Spion in Hogwarts nicht als treuer Diener an seine Seite zurückkehren und ihm Bericht erstatten würde.

Er und die Seinen würden in allergrößter Gefahr sein. Außer in Hogwarts und in seinem Zuhause würden sie nirgendwo sicher sein, vor der Rache dieses bösartigen Monsters, das sich auch noch Lord nannte.

Aber er würde nicht mehr zurückkehren können. All diese schrecklichen Dinge würde er nicht mehr mitansehen können und er könnte auch die widerlichen Befehle nicht mehr ausführen.

Dass Laura, als seine Tochter, im Fall der Rückkehr von Voldemort in Gefahr sein würde, war schlimm genug. Er wollte nicht auch noch Amélie dieser Gefahr aussetzen. Ihre Schreie von seinem Traum hallten immer noch in seinen Ohren.

Obwohl Snape sich freundlich und höflich ausgedrückt hatte, war Amélie tief enttäuscht. Klar hatte sie genau das gefühlt. Er hatte ihr nie etwas vorgemacht. Was für persönliche Gründe das wohl waren?

Wollte er nichts mit der Enkelin von einem Kollegen anfangen? Oder war sie doch nicht so recht sein Typ? Oder hatte es einen anderen Grund. Wollte er sich ausschließlich seiner Tochter widmen und eine Beziehung hatte keinen Platz daneben?

Sie wusste es nicht und das beelendete sie. Sie hatte keine Wahl, als zu versuchen es zu akzeptieren. Würde sie nie eine Chance haben, bei diesem Mann? Würde er seine Meinung irgendwann ändern? Würde er je Gefühle entwickeln für sie?

Sie wusste genau, dass Snape nicht wechselmütig war. Und in diesem Fall gefiel ihr das gar nicht.

Eine betäubende Traurigkeit breitete sich in ihr aus.

Beinahe war sie froh, dass sie den Steinkreis nicht fanden und sie war auch froh, als sie nach Hause apparieren konnte. Sie war nicht fähig, ihre gekränkten Gefühle gänzlich vor ihm zu verbergen.

S s s s

Severus hatte die Veränderung in Amélies Gemüt augenblicklich gespürt. Er fühlte sich gar nicht gut. Er saß auf seinem Sofa nach vorne gelehnt und hatte den Kopf in die Hand gestützt. Die Augen geschlossen.

Was sollte er tun? Verlieren konnte er ja nichts, also konnte er es ihr auch sagen.

Die Abscheu und die Enttäuschung vielleicht auch der Hass, den sie in den Augen haben würde, wäre kaum zu ertragen für ihn. Aber sie so gekränkt zu sehen, war ebenfalls schlimm. Sie wusste ja nicht, wieso er sie zurück wies.

Er hatte Gefühle für diese Frau. Gefühle, die er nicht mehr abstreiten konnte. Und sie auf diese Weise zu verlieren, wäre einfach unerträglich. Aber ob er sie so verlor, oder durch die Wahrheit, was spielte es schon für eine Rolle.

Natürlich könnte er auch nichts sagen und einfach mal sehen, wie lange es gut gehen würde. Aber seine Gefühle zu ihr würden sich vertiefen und wenn sie es dann rausfinden würde, wäre es noch viel schrecklicher.

Könnte es sein, dass sie ihm lange genug zuhören würde, bis er ihr die Umstände erklärt hatte. Bis er ihr gesagt hatte, dass er schon lange die Seiten gewechselt hatte? Er war jetzt schließlich kein Todesser mehr. Er hatte sein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt, für die helle Seite. Mehrmals. Er hatte auch schreckliche Dinge tun müssen, um nicht aufzufliegen. Nicht immer war es ihm gelungen, die Opfer vor den unaushaltbaren Schmerzen zu schützen so gut es ging, oder ihnen heimlich Tränke zu verabreichen, damit sie so high waren, dass sie nicht richtig mitbekommen hatten, was geschah.

Vielleicht war es einfach nur feige, ihr nicht reinen Wein einzuschenken.

Er setzte sich gerade hin. Er hätte eben von Anfang an seine Gefühle unterdrücken sollen, dann hätte er jetzt dieses Problem nicht!

Außerdem war nicht nur das etwas verblichene Tatoo, das an seinen großen Fehler erinnerte sein Problem. Das Problem war, dass Voldemort alles tun würde, um wieder an die Macht zu kommen. Es war noch nicht vorbei. Und er würde nicht mehr an seine Seite zurück kehren. Der dunkle Lord würde von Laura wissen und sie auch als Gefolgsfrau haben wollen.

Er bedeutete eine viel zu große Gefahr für Amélie.

Deprimiert starrte er ins Feuer und seine tiefe Traurigkeit durchströmte ihn, nachdem er über eine Stunde gegrübelt hatte. All das Hinterfragen brachte nichts. Er ging in sein Labor und begann zu brauen. Drei verschiedene Tränke setzte er an. Sehr komplizierte. Wenn das nicht Ablenkung genug war!

S s s

Laura saß am Tisch im Wohnzimmer und malte. Snape war zufrieden gewesen mit ihren Hausaufgaben und nun stand einem gemütlichen Familienabend nichts im Wege. Die Präsenz seines Kindes tat ihm so gut wie nie. Sie brachte ihn auf andere Gedanken und brachte Leben in die finsteren Gedanken und Grübeleien. Laura malte einen Garten mit einer Steinmauer.

Snape sah kurz von seinem Buch auf zu Laura. Er hatte aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung gesehen.

Er zog die Augen etwas zusammen, als er einen grauen Kopf aus Lauras Tasche ihres Traineroberteils gucken sah.

„Was ist das, Laura?" fragte er erstaunt und streng. Laura sah sich kurz um, da sie aufs Malen konzentriert war und nicht gleich wusste, wovon er sprach.

„Was?" fragte sie und wusste bei seinem Blick dann sofort, was er meinte. Sie nahm die Ratte aus dem Sack und hielt sie in den Händen.

„Das ist eine Ratte," erklärte sie überflüssigerweise und ganz sachlich. Snape hob eine Augenbraue, wie er es oft tat und sah sie vielsagend an.

„Das sehe ich. Ich möchte wissen, was so eine Kanalratte in unserem Zuhause zu suchen hat?"

Laura suchte nach einer Antwort. Sie konnte ihm schlecht sagen, dass die Ratte als Versuchskaninchen diente.

„Ich zähme sie. Ich lass sie dann aber wieder frei, ehrlich," sagte sie rasch, bei seinem unerfreuten Blick.

„Am Besten lässt du sie jetzt gleich frei," schlug er vor, aber Laura schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Das geht nicht, sie gehört mir nicht," sagte sie. Sie stand auf und ging ins Zimmer um die Ratte in den Käfig zu sperren. Die Ratte war schon recht zahm geworden, was gut war, damit sie ihr dann auch den Trank eingeben konnten.

Sie zog die Trainerjacke aus, da ihr ziemlich warm war und kehrte ins Wohnzimmer zurück und malte weiter.

Sie zeichnete einen Esel mit einer Packtasche auf dem Rücken.

„Autsch!" entfuhr es ihr plötzlich. Irgendetwas hatte sie in die Brust gestochen, als sie an die Tischkannte gekommen war.

Sie hob ihren Pullover, aber entdeckte nichts besonderes. Snape beobachtete sie mit gehobener Augenbraue vom Sofa aus. Er hatte ein Buch in der Hand, dem er allerdings nicht besonders viel Beachtung schenkte.

Hatte das Rattenvieh sie nun gebissen? fragte er sich.

Laura fuhr sich mit dem Zeigefinger über die linke Brustwarze. Dort spürte sie zu ihrem Erstaunen ein kleines Knötchen.

Ihr wurde ganz heiß. Das Knötchen schmerzte sie, wenn sie drückte. Sie wurde blass. Sie hatte von einer Frau gehört, die einen Knoten in der Brust gehabt hatte und es hatte sich dann heraus gestellt, dass sie Brustkrebs hatte.

Aber konnte man schon Brustkrebs haben, wenn man noch gar keine Brüste hatte? Laura wurde es ganz bange zu Mute.

Nochmals fuhr sie mit dem Finger darüber in der Hoffnung, es sei mittlerweile verschwunden. Dem war aber nicht so und sie befühlte die andere Seite.

Sie merkte nicht, dass sie von ihrem Vater mit kritischen Blick beobachtet wurde.

Auf der anderen Seite war gar nichts zu fühlen.

Laura zog den Pulli wieder runter und saß still da.

„Was ist, Laura?" fragte Snape, der das besorgte Gesicht von Laura musterte. Laura sah zu ihm hinüber, als wäre ihr gerade erst jetzt eingefallen, dass er ja auch da war.

Sie stand auf und kam zu ihm.

„Da ist was in meiner Brust," sagte sie und tönte äußerst besorgt. „Sieh mal," hauchte sie, während sie den orangeroten Pulli bis über die Brust zog.

Natürlich sah er nichts und sie sagte, er solle auch mal fühlen. Er lehnte aber dankend ab. "Ich glaub es dir, Laura," sagte er und räusperte sich.

„Meinst du, ich habe Brustkrebs?" hauchte sie besorgt.

Snape kannte sich mit Brüsten nicht aus, schon gar nicht mit mit so jungen, aber er nahm an, dass sie begannen zu wachsen. Wusste Laura nicht, wie das von statten ging? Sie sollte doch nun himmelhoch jauchzend durchs Wohnzimmer rennen.

Er sah sie an, wie sie die andere Seite kontrollierte und fragte: "Ich denke eher, dass das Wachstum beginnt, meinst du nicht?"

Lauras Gesicht erhellte sich sofort wieder.

„Meinst du?" fragte sie erfreut. Sie wusste nicht, ob das wirklich sein konnte. Sie hatte sich vorgestellt, dass die Brüste einfach so wachsen würden. Was war dann das komische Ding, das sie fühlte?

„Ich habe gedacht, dass die so wachsen, wie wenn man einen Ballon aufbläst. Dass die einfach so rund werden. Wieso ist dann da so ein Knubbelchen?" fragte sie.

Snape atmete tief durch und zählte im Geiste von zehn rückwärts. Wieso konnte das Kind sich nicht mit Freundinnen über solche Dinge unterhalten? Die hatten ja das auch erlebt! Was wusste er denn, wie genau Brüste wuchsen? dachte er verzweifelt.

„Die Brust... besteht ja aus Brustdrüsen, Fett und Bindegewebe," begann er und tönte dabei sehr nach Lehrer. Er wusste genau, dass es noch andere Themen geben würde in den nächsten Jahren, die _noch_ viel heikler waren. Und da es für Laura nicht peinlich war, stellte es nicht so schwierig heraus, das zu erklären.

„Ich denke, was du spürst, sind Drüsen, die beginnen zu wachsen," sagte er etwas unsicher.

Laura bedachte das und nickte leicht. „Und warum wächst dann nur eine?" fragte sie weiter. „Ich will keine einbrüstige Frau sein!" Das klang etwas vorwurfsvoll.

Snape seufzte und Laura setzte sich neben ihn. Sie zog seinen Arm über ihre Schultern und kuschelte sich an ihn. Das tat ihr richtig gut, nach all den unruhigen Tagen.

„Sprich doch mit Miss Thompson oder Miss Granger darüber. Die können dir bestimmt alles sagen. Aber ich denke, dass die andere Brust bestimmt auch bald wachsen wird. Du hast ja deine Milchzähne auch nicht alle gleichzeitig verloren, oder? Das kann nicht zum exakt demselben Moment passieren."

Damit schien Laura zufrieden und grinste übers ganze Gesicht. Etwa zwei Minuten strahlte sie vor sich hin in Snapes Arm.

Dann atmete sie tief ein und kniete sich hin, um ihrer Freude mit ein paar Küssen auf Snapes Gesicht, Ausdruck zu verleihen.

„Endlich!" sagte sie glücklich. „Ich dachte schon, ich sei die einzige, die für immer so klein und mickrig bleiben würde. Nun habe ich wenigstens Brüste, naja zumindest eine." Sie unterstrich ihre Worte mit zwei abschließenden Küssen auf Snapes Mund.

Severus verdrehte die Augen. Man hätte meinen können, jeder würde ab morgen merken, dass sie nun eine junge Frau war.

Er schloss seine Arme enger um seine Tochter. Es tat ihm gut, sie fest zu halten.

Es war schon lange her, dass er selbst Trost gebraucht hatte. Nun jemanden zu haben, den er in diesem Moment in die Arme schließen konnte, war speziell und löste seine Innere Unruhe ein wenig.

„Und die oberen Eckzähne sind mir auch ausgefallen. Und hier weiter hinten wackelt es auch schon. Wenn da noch viel mehr Zähne wechseln, hab ich bald keine mehr im Mund," lächelte Laura. Sie zeigte ihm die Lücken. „Bin wohl in den Wechseljahren!" kicherte sie. Zwar wusste sie nicht so genau, was das hieß, aber er hatte wohl eher weniger mit Zähnen zu tun, soviel wusste sie bestimmt.

Wie sie erwartet hatte, hob ihr Vater nur eine Augenbraue.

„Können wir ein wenig brauen?" fragte Laura, die es sich auf seinem Schoß bequem gemacht hatte.

Sie war so froh, dass er das noch zu ließ, obwohl sie ja jetzt Brüste hatte. Ihr Vater schien sie nicht als zu groß und erwachsen zu betrachten dafür. Das erleichterte sie sehr. Sie fühlte sich auch gar nicht erwachsener als vorher.

Snape, der noch zwei der drei Tränke in Bearbeitung hatte, nickte. Es würde eine Herausforderung sein, für Laura, aber er konnte sie ruhig etwas fordern. Das machte ihr auch ziemlich Spaß, wenn sie Neues lernen konnte.

Schade, dass das nicht in allen Unterrichtsfächern der Fall war, dachte Snape.

TBC...

Na... ich hoffe, ihr habt Lust, mir ein Review zu hinterlassen, (bitte kein zuuu böses!), wenns auch grad nicht so flüssig läuft bei Snape und Amélie :-( Hmmm mal sehen, ob und was ich von euch höre...*ganz lieb und unschuldig schau*


	14. Chapter 14

Hallo zusammen! Nun gehts auch schon wieder weiter. Ich wünsche Euch allen ganz schöne Weihnachten , ganz viel feines Essen und viele Geschenke und für mich ein Review, bitte bitte;-D

Danke, dass ihr so treu immer noch die Geschichte von Laura und Severus verfolgt, ehrt mich sehr! Und eure tollen Reviews sind es, die mich immer wieder motivieren, schnell weiter zu schreiben, danke vielmals!

Meiner lieben Betaleserin scientific Ida ein ganz besonders Dankeschön für ihre tolle Arbeit!

Danke vielmals auch meinen anonymen Reviewern. Eure Kommentare freuen mich immer sehr! Viel Spass nun beim nächsten Kapi, liebe Grüsse, SAlly

s s s s s s

Glücklich sah Laura zu, wie der rötliche Dampf aus dem Kessel stieg. Sie hatte es geschafft, den Anweisungen genau zu folgen und die Zutaten richtig in den Trank zu mischen. Natürlich unter den Adleraugen ihres Vaters. Es war ein wichtiger Trank, und er hätte nicht zugelassen, dass er ruiniert würde.

Nun musste er wieder einen Tag lang köcheln, bis der Dampf wieder durchsichtig war und morgen durfte sie vielleicht wieder helfen, hoffte Laura.

Snape war nun noch mit einem anderen Trank beschäftigt, und rührte etwas hinein, das aussah wie Senf.

Laura fasste immer wieder an ihre Brust, um sich zu vergewissern, dass das kleine Knötchen noch da war.

Sie war ziemlich zufrieden, dass sich ihre Brüste nun endlich entschlossen hatten zu wachsen. Sie würde dann sofort Emma fragen, ob das so normal war.

Severus schob den Kupferdeckel über den Kessel und ging zum Wasserhahn, um sich die Hände zu waschen.

Er tat das immer auf dieselbe Art, dachte Laura lächelnd. Gründlich und ordentlich, wie alles, was er tat.

„Dad. Ich hatte gestern wieder diesen Edna-Traum," sagte sie beiläufig, als sie ihre Sachen beiseite räumte.

Sie wollte sehen, wie er reagierte und ob ihn das interessierte. Sie würde auch selber eher wissen, wie ernst diese Träume waren, anhand seiner Reaktion.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie er sie ansah. Er schritt auf sie zu und setzte sich auf einen Schemel in ihrer Nähe.

„Erzähl!" sagte er in einem interessierten, aber nicht zu befehlenden Ton. Sie trat auf ihn zu und blieb vor seinen Beinen stehen.

Einen Moment zögerte sie und Snape schob ihr auch einen Schemel zu. Laura hatte sich eigentlich eben auf seine Beine setzen wollen. Sie sah den Schemel an und setzte sich.

„Diesmal war es anders. Ich war nicht in diesem Steinkreis," begann sie und schlang ihre Füße um die Stuhlbeine. Snape hörte ihr aufmerksam zu, als sie erzählte.

Sie kratzte sich an der Nasenspitze während sie weiter sprach. „Es ist ein anderes Land und der Boden ist sehr trocken und das Gras bräunlich. Ich wohne dort und dann sehe ich unseren Esel. Er ist ganz niedlich und er kommt alleine nach Hause. Ohne meinen Vater. Ich habe Angst, da etwas nicht stimmen kann und rufe die unfreundliche Mutter."

Snape hörte aufmerksam zu und sein Mund wurde einen kurzen Augenblick schmal, bei Lauras Bezeichnung für die Frau im Traum.

„Dann geht es dort nicht mehr weiter, sondern dann bin ich plötzlich in einem Haus. Dort hat es viele schöne Dinge die teuer sind. Ich höre, wie meine Eltern sich streiten und der Mann... also der Vater weint.

Ich lausche an der Tür." Laura sah kurz zu ihrem Vater auf, der, wie sie erwartet hatte, einen vielsagenden Blick auf dem Gesicht hatte. Natürlich wegen der Sache mit dem Lauschen, welches schon einige Male ein Thema bei ihnen gewesen war.

„Ich kann ja nichts dafür!" verteidigte sich Laura und nun wanderten beide Augenbrauen ihres Vaters etwas hoch. Er sagte aber nichts und sie erzählte weiter, während sie sich etwas von dem Balsenpulver, welches sie vorhin in den Trank gegeben hatte, von der Hose wischte.

„Die Mutter sagt etwas von den dummen Muggeln, dass die uns schnell vergessen hätten, weil sie höchsten bis Olot kommen würden in ihrem Leben und bald vergessen haben würden, dass wir hier gelebt haben. Sie wollte, dass niemand mehr weiß, dass es meine Schwester je gegeben hat. Meine Margarida."

Laura tönte plötzlich traurig und sie war es auch. Snape ließ sich sein Erstaunen nicht anmerken, sondern legte seinen Finger unter ihr Kinn und hob etwas ihren Kopf, damit sie ihn ansah. Konnten solche konkreten und komplexen Träume aus der Fantasie eines Kindes entspringen? Wohl kaum! dachte er. Nein, Laura war in den Träumen Edna. Edna, die schon seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr lebte.

„Das bist nicht du, Laura. Du darfst nicht ihre Trauer und ihren Schmerz übernehmen. Ich denke nicht, dass sie das möchte." Seine Worte waren ungewohnt sanft gewesen. Laura senkte den Blick und nickte leicht.

Snape sah sie noch einen Moment länger an und ließ sie dann los.

„Die Mutter geht dann mit mir in eine Art Büro oder so. Ich denke, es ist in einer Stadt vielleicht auch ein Dorf. Ich muss dem Mann ein Gedicht aufsagen, während sie mit dem Zauberstab irgend etwas an Papieren macht hinter dem Rücken des Mannes. Ich sage das Gedicht nur, um den Mann abzulenken, weißt du!

Dad, wieso wollen die einfach das Leben von Margarida löschen? Kann man das?

Die haben doch deshalb allen einen Vergessenstrank gegeben, oder?"

Sie sah ihn wissbegierig an. Sie hatte sich das immer wieder gefragt. Wieso wollten sie das Leben von ihrer Schwester ausradieren.

„Wieso sie das wollen, weiß ich nicht," sagte er ernst.

Vielleicht war sie erst frisch geboren und entstellt gewesen. Früher waren die Leute sehr beschämt über solche Dinge. Vielleicht war sie auch eine Squib und sie wollten diese Schande nicht haben, dachte er.

„Es gibt schon die Möglichkeit, ein Leben aus den Köpfen der Menschen zu löschen. Es ist aber sehr zweifelhafte und schwarze Magie. Dieser Trank enthält Zutaten, die nicht unter legalen Bedingungen zu beschaffen sind. Und ein Vergessenszauber dieser Art muss an ein anderes Leben gebunden sein. Nur solange dieses am Leben ist, wirkt der Zauber zuverlässig."

Severus war sehr nachdenklich geworden. Die Frau hatte scheinbar die offiziellen Einträge von Margarida gelöscht.

Olot? Er hatte noch nie von diesem Ort gehört, aber er würde es schon ausfindig machen.

„Dad, als wir den Dachboden aufgeräumt haben, da war doch da diese Puppe. Auf dem Stoffetikett hatte auch Olot gestanden. Weißt du, wo das ist?" fragte sie neugierig.

„Nein, Laura," sagte er und fragte sich, was der Sinn dieser Träume war.

Laura hatte Tränen in den Augen. „Die wollen, dass ich meine Schwester vergesse," schniefte sie und als Snape ihr einen ernsten Blick gab, korrigierte sie schnell: „Dass Edna ihre Schwester vergisst. Und Edna weiß es, da sie die Eltern belauscht hat. Sie will das nicht und deshalb entwickelt sie den Erinnerungstrank. Aber als sie den entwickelt, ist sie ja schon erwachsen," sagte sie und fuhr sich mit der Hand unter der Nase durch.

„Es dauert mehrere Jahre, einen so komplizierten Trank zu entwickeln und vor allem zu verfeinern, bis er keine Nebenwirkungen mehr zeigt. Und Edna war damals sehr jung..."

„Dad, wieso ist sie so früh gestorben?" fragte Laura. Snape wusste es nicht, aber er würde mal ein wenig in der Vergangenheit seiner Familie forschen müssen.

Laura stand auf und trat neben Snape. Sie fingerte an seinem schwarzen Kragen herum. "Was ist das für etwas, dass alle versteinert? Es macht mir Angst," sagte sie und Snape drehte den Kopf zu ihr. Die Themenwechsel war er schon so gewohnt, dass er sie kaum mehr bemerkte. Aber dass dieses Thema Laura beschäftigte, verstand er natürlich. Er hatte schon viel Getuschel gehört, bei den Schülern.

Er fasste sie an den Oberarmen und zog sie zwischen seine Beine. Er sah sie ernst an. „Das wissen wir nicht. Noch nicht. Aber wir forschen nach der Ursache. Aber eines möchte ich von dir." Er machte eine Pause und sah ihr direkt in die Augen, sodass sie das Gefühl hatte, er sehe ihr ins innerste Innere.

„Du darfst keinen Schritt mehr alleine machen, im Schloss. Und du gehst nach dem Abendessen direkt in deinen Gemeinschaftsraum und bleibst da, klar?" fragte er eindringlich.

Sein scharfer Blick fixierte sie streng. „Ja, Dad," sagte sie.

„Es ist gefährlich und ich will nicht, dass dir etwas zustößt. Wir wissen noch nicht, ob das Versteinern alles ist, zu dem dieses Etwas fähig ist."

Laura sah ihn mit großen Augen an und atmete tief ein und nickte. Sie spürte die Angst ihres Vaters, die er um sie hatte.

Snape lehnte sich etwas vor zu ihr, sodass er ihr noch tiefer in die Augen sehen konnte, wenn das möglich war.

„Kein rumschleichen unterm Tarnumhang. Kein noch-schnell-zu-Milly-gehen. Keine Zehe vor den Gemeinschaftsraum. Das meine ich wirklich ernst. Wenn ich auch nur ein Haar von dir draußen erwische, nach dem Abendessen, dann glaube mir, verhau ich dir den Hintern, dass du die Sterne in Frankreich funkeln siehst. Ist das absolut klar?" fragte er mit Nachdruck und sprach sehr deutlich.

Laura blinzelte und nickte, während sie sich auf die Lippen biss. Sie schwor sich selbst, dass sie sich daran halten würde. Dass er sich echte Sorgen machte, spürte sie deutlich und dass die Situation wirklich gefährlich war, wusste sie auch. Sie hatte keine Lust, versteinert da zu liegen und nichts tun zu können.

Was Colin wohl dachte? Konnte er überhaupt denken?

Natürlich hatte sie auch nicht die geringste Lust, das Risiko einzugehen, erwischt zu werden und von ihrem Dad das zu bekommen, was er angedroht hatte.

„Versprich es mir," forderte Snape und Laura, die den Blick kurz gesenkt hatte sah ihn an.

„Ich versprechs dir, Dad," sagte sie nicht sehr laut, aber sehr ernst. Snape nickte kurz und ließ ihre Arme dann los.

S s s s

Amélie hatte zu nichts Lust. Sie lag auf dem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Sie roch das frisch bezogene Bettzeug unter ihr und sie atmete tief ein.

Wie glücklich sie sich vor ein paar Tagen gefühlt hatte! Nach dem Kuss hätte sie die ganze Nacht tanzen können vor Freude.

Sie hatte tatsächlich gedacht, dass Snape etwas für sie empfand. Das seine Zurückhaltung nur Unsicherheit war. Oder dass er sich nicht so traute ihr näher zu kommen.

Dass es 'persönliche Gründe' hatte, und dass er sie absichtlich nicht an sich ran ließ, hatte sie nicht gedacht.

Sie atmete tief aus. Nein! Sie konnte sich doch nicht täuschen. Sie hatte ganz genau gespürt, wie viel sie Snape bedeutete. In dem Moment, als er sie festgehalten hatte, hatte sie es gefühlt. Diese unglaubliche Ausstrahlung, wie sie es noch nie vorher bei jemandem gefühlt hatte.

Niemals hätte sie vor ein paar Monaten gedacht, dass sie sich so unsterblich in einen Mann wie Snape verlieben könnte. Dass sie sich nichts mehr wünschen würde, als zurück geliebt zu werden.

Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Sollte sie nochmals das Gespräch suchen. Aber wenn er ihr diese privaten Gründe hätte erklären wollen, hätte er das doch bestimmt getan.

Sollte sie sich von ihm distanzieren? Würde er dann auf sie zukommen und den Kontakt mit ihr suchen?

Eine leise Stimme in ihrem Kopf raunte ihr zu, dass sie vielleicht zu leichtgläubig war. Schließlich war er früher ein Todesser gewesen. Ein Diener des schlimmsten Zauberers aller Zeiten. Wer konnte ihr garantieren, dass er wirklich auf der hellen Seite war? Wem Severus Snape tatsächlich loyal war?

Schnell und ärgerlich drängte sie die unangenehmen Zweifel wieder ins Hinterstübchen.

Wenn dieser Mann doch nur etwas durchsichtiger wäre! Wenn sie eine Ahnung hätte, was er wirklich fühlte.

Die Gründe für seinen Abstand würde sie nicht erfahren, wie es aussah! dachte sie enttäuscht.

Aber sie hatte auch von Laura gespürt, dass sie es nicht mochte, wenn Amélie ihrem Vater zu nahe war.

War das Kind egoistisch und eifersüchtig? Vielleicht. Aber vielleicht hatte sie auch gute Gründe dafür.

Wie sie von Severus erfahren hatte, war Laura ziemlich vernachlässigt aufgewachsen. Sie hatten ein aufreibendes Jahr hinter sich, in dem sie sich aneinander hatten gewöhnen müssen.

Laura hatte viel lernen müssen über Regeln und Grenzen und dass sich jemand um sie kümmerte und sorgte.

Und Snape hatte bestimmt genau so viel gelernt. Die beiden hatten eine schöne Beziehung aufgebaut und waren sich enorm wichtig, das hatte Amélie sehr schnell gemerkt.

Hatte sie nun das Recht, sich dazwischen zu drängen? Nachdem Laura und Severus erst ein einziges Jahr zusammen verbracht hatten. Jetzt wo sie sich wahrscheinlich aneinander gewohnt hatten?

Dass Laura ihre Position als wichtigster Mensch in Snapes Leben verteidigte, verstand Amélie.

Wahrscheinlich hatte das Mädchen sehr gelitten, als sie als kleines Kind die Mutter verloren und in der Pflegefamilie auf wenig Zuneigung und Fürsorge gestoßen war.

So, wie Snape erzählt hatte, hatten sie Laura nicht schlecht behandelt oder sie gar misshandelt. Aber wahrscheinlich hatten sie durch die psychische Krankheit der Tante und die drei anderen Kinder einfach keine Zeit gehabt, sich ihr zu widmen.

Und Laura war dem allem auch ganz gut aus dem Weg gegangen. Hatte gelernt damit zu leben.

Ja, ihre eigenen Wege war sie gegangen, wild und frei, ohne irgendwelche Erziehung.

Wahrscheinlich war sie nicht direkt unglücklich gewesen, aber jeder Mensch, vor allem Kinder brauchten doch eine Bezugsperson. Und Kinder brauchten Führung und Liebe.

Das alles gab ihr Severus, und auch viel Zuneigung und Aufmerksamkeit.

Und obwohl sie wahrscheinlich nicht sehr viel Liebe erfahren hatte, war Laura fähig, so viel Liebe zu geben, und das bewunderte Amélie.

Sie war auch glücklich, dass Laura sie so mochte und sie wollte den Kontakt auch nicht abbrechen.

Aber sie würde sich in nächster Zeit etwas im Hintergrund halten. Das tat ihr im Herzen weh, wenn sie schon nur daran dachte. Aber was sollte sie sonst tun? Ja, was?

S s s s

Severus war froh, dass Wochenende war. Er brauchte etwas Ruhe. Es war eine angespannte Zeit für ihn.

Alles ging ihm durch den Kopf. Kreuz und Quer.

Er saß vor dem Feuer und trank einen Tee. Vor sich auf dem kleinen Tischchen, lag ein altes Familienbüchlein. Er würde es sich mal genau ansehen.

Er stellte die Tasse vor sich hin und nahm das alt aussehende gute Stück zur Hand.

Er schlug es auf und sah auf den ersten Eintrag: Rosario und Rachel Marconas geb. Rossi. Danach Edna Lorena Marconas geboren am 11. März 1895. Nirgends war etwas von einer Margarida zu sehen. Er untersuchte das Büchlein und tippte es mit dem Zauberstab an, um zu sehen, ob irgendetwas vertuschtes zum Vorschein kam, aber nichts. Vielleicht war eine Unterschrift gefälscht oder so.

Aber seine nähere Untersuchung ergab auch nichts.

Edna hatte eine einzige Tochter gehabt. Das war Severus' Großmutter gewesen, Rose, zu der er ein gute Beziehung gehabt hatte.

Sie hatte oft erzählt, dass sie teilweise in anderen Ländern aufgewachsen war, da ihr Vater ein Lebenskünstler und Wandervogel gewesen war. Sie hatte die Mutter gar nicht gekannt, da sie schon früh gestorben war.

Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, ob seine Großmutter mal erzählt hatte, wieso ihre Mutter Edna früh gestorben war. Er wusste noch, dass die Großmutter dann, als sie in die Zaubererschule ging, hier bei ihrer eigenen Großmutter gewohnt hatte, was nicht immer einfach gewesen war, weil diese eine resolute, altmodische Frau gewesen war. Das musste dann also Rachel gewesen sein, überlegte er. Passte auch gut zu Lauras Traum!

Als kleines Kind hatte Severus keinen Kontakt gehabt, zu seinen Großeltern, da sie mit ihrer Tochter verstritten waren. Sie hatten es nicht akzeptieren können, dass ihre Tochter einen Muggel geheiratet hatte und erst, als sie sich getrennt hatten, waren die älteren Leute bereit gewesen, wieder Kontakt zu der Tochter und dem Enkel zu haben.

Severus hatte immer gemerkt, dass sein Großvater nicht viel von ihm hielt. Er hatte zu spüren bekommen, dass er kein Reinblüter war.

Seiner Großmutter schien das nicht so wichtig gewesen zu sein, denn er hatte nie etwas Negatives gemerkt von ihrer Seite her. Sie hatte ihn vieles gelehrt übers Tränke brauen und sie hatte seine Liebe dazu schon früh entfacht. Es hatte ihn fasziniert, wie geschickt die Großmutter gebraut hatte und mit welcher Präzision.

Er blätterte im Büchlein hin und her, aber nirgends war eine Spur von einer Margarida. Ob es sie tatsächlich gegeben hat? Oder ob Lauras Traum doch nicht stimmte?

In einem Buch hatte er nach dem Ort Olot gesucht und war fündig geworden. Olot lag in Spanien, allerdings in einer ganz anderen Gegend, als seine Familie, seines Wissens nach, ursprünglich her kam.

Falls es allerdings wirklich eine Margarida gegeben hat und ihre Familie, die in Lauras Traum die Existenz des Kindes löschen wollte, würden sie natürlich niemanden auf die richtige Fährte locken und den wahren Ort der Herkunft kund tun.

Noch etwas war ihm aufgefallen in dem Buch, welches er heute Nachmittag angesehen hatte: In der Gegend von Olot gab es viele Vulkane.

Edna war ein Vulkan und ein Vulkan in der Nähe von Olot hieß Santa Margarida. Ob das ein Zufall war? Oder hatten Vulkane für die Leute eine spezielle Bedeutung gehabt?

Die Puppe, die Laura gefunden hatte, stammte allem Anschein nach auch aus Olot und in Lauras Traum hatte Rachel von Olot geredet. Laura hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, dass Olot ein Ort war, oder überhaupt existierte. Also musste der Traum wirklich eine Erinnerung sein, von der Kindheit seiner Urgroßmutter Edna.

Das befremdete ihn sehr. Bislang hatte er diesen Zweig der Zauberei und Mystik im Allgemeinen eher belächelt.

Sybills Voraussagen waren bislang auch meistens lächerlich gewesen. Aber hier gab es einfach zu viele Beweise, als dass man es hätte abstreiten können.

Was genau wollte Edna mit diesem Traum bewirken? War es Edna, von der dieser Traum kam? Oder war es irgend ein Zufall oder ein Zauber, der diese Träume verursachte.

Es hätte ihn sehr interessiert, was der Grund war, warum die Familie die Existenz oder den Tod des Kindes verheimlichen wollte. Es musste einen triftigen Grund dafür geben. Oder war es eine Kurzschlussreaktion gewesen auf irgendein Ereignis?

Wenn das Kind eines natürlichen Todes gestorben wäre, hätte man bestimmt nicht ihre ganze Existenz vertuschen wollen.

Und wenn sie das Mädchen geplant aus der Welt hätten schaffen wollen, wären sie doch nicht verzweifelt gewesen, wie Laura im Traum gesehen und gehört hatte. Man hätte nicht Hals über Kopf die Zelte abgebrochen und fluchtartig das Land verlassen.

Da kamen seltsame Geheimnisse über die Familie raus, dachte er.

S s s s

Es war eine seltsam gedrückte Stimmung in Albus Dumbledores Büro. Die Lehrer saßen um seinen Schreibtisch herum und schwiegen, nachdem Albus sie begrüßt hatte und ihnen eröffnet hatte, dass er nicht viel weiter war mit seinen Nachforschungen.

Er sei mittlerweile zwar fast sicher, dass es tatsächlich eine Kammer gab, aber ob dort ein Monster lebte und wenn ja, was für eines, wusste auch er nicht. Und leider wusste er auch nicht, wo sich die Kammer befand.

Dass nicht die Spinne von Hagrid das Monster der Kammer war, war ihm von Anfang an klar gewesen. Zwar hatte ihr Gift durchaus verheerende Wirkungen, abhängig vom Alter des jeweiligen Tieres, aber Hagrid war verantwortungsvoll genug gewesen, die Spinne nicht frei laufen zu lassen. Das Opfer hatte auch keine Bissstelle gehabt.

Er hatte aber starke Vermutungen. Nicht viele Tiere kamen dafür in Frage, das Monster der Kammer des Schreckens zu sein. Ein Drache oder ein Basilisk, eine Riesenspinne oder eine Art Skorpion. Es gab auch magische Riesenechsen, die sehr lange lebten, nicht aber tausend Jahre. Bei den Spinnen war das auch eher selten der Fall, es sei denn es war die dritte oder vierte Generation. Möglich war, dass sie sich vermehrt hatten.

Natürlich war ja auch nicht sicher, ob das Monster noch lebte und wer wirklich für die versteinerten Personen verantwortlich war.

Wollte jemand den Schülern Angst machen oder der Schule einen zweifelhaften Ruf aufzwingen? All das waren offene Fragen.

„Wenn ich nur in der Nähe gewesen wäre, als diese Angriffe stattgefunden ..." begann Lockhart sich zu brüsten, aber Snape fiel ihm ins Wort.

„Ja natürlich, dann hätten Sie das Biest kurzerhand zu Kotletts verarbeitet," höhnte er und die anderen Lehrer mussten ein Lachen unterdrücken.

S s s s s s s

„Halt du sie fest!" sagte Hermine, die mit etwas verzweifeltem Gesicht die Ratte in der Hand hielt, die ziemlich zappelte.

Laura sah vom Trank auf, in den sie eben ein paar Haare von Jimmy hinein gegeben hatte. Harry hatte ihnen gesagt, sie müssen unbedingt warten auf ihn. Er war mit dem Tarnumhang zurück gegangen, um Ron zu holen, der nicht mehr Platz gehabt hatte, als die drei Kinder zum Mädchenklo geschlichen waren. Und das noch vor dem Frühstück.

Seit dem Gespräch mit ihrem Vater und dem Versprechen, das sie ihm gegeben hatte, hatte sie sich nun strikte geweigert, sich abends aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum zu schleichen.

So hatten sie sich direkt nach dem Mittagessen aufgemacht, das Experiment mit der Ratte über die Bühne zu bringen. Wenn alles nach Plan klappte, würden sie heute Abend, direkt nach dem Unterricht in den Slytherin gehen und sehen, ob sie etwas aus Malfoy heraus bringen konnten.

Die Kinder waren äußerst angespannt und nervös. Vor allem Laura, denn sie hatte ein sehr schlechtes Gewissen. Natürlich war sie nicht nachts unterwegs, aber sich unterm Tarnumhang im Schloss rum zu schleichen und sich unter Vorgabe falscher Tatsachen in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins zu schleichen! Da wäre ihr Vater gänzlich unerfreut. Und am aller unerfreutesten wäre er, wenn er von den Vielsafttrank erfahren würde. Auch wenn Laura nicht direkt an der Herstellung beteiligt gewesen war, sondern eher passiv.

Sehr froh waren sie, dass es ihnen tatsächlich gelungen war, die fehlenden Zutaten zu beschaffen. Hermines Plan war aufgegangen und nachdem sie mit Fred und Georges Feuerwerkskörpern im Unterricht für Unruhe gesorgt hatten, hatte sie sich davon schleichen und die restlichen Sachen klauen können.

Laura war sehr sehr froh gewesen, dass ihr Vater sie danach nicht ausgequetscht hatte.

Das auch nur, weil sie zum Augenblick des Geschehens unter dem Vorwand sie habe Bauchschmerzen bei Madam Pomfrey gewesen war. Sie hatte dann die ältere Frau über die Brüste und alles drum und dran ausgequetscht und ihr vorgeschwindelt, sie habe eben den Knoten in ihrer Brustwarze entdeckt und sei besorgt. Natürlich hatten ihr die Freundinnen längst erklärt, dass das normal war, aber sie hatte ja eine plausible Erklärung gebraucht, da sie dem Verdacht ihres Vaters hatte entgehen wollen.

Bei der Gelegenheit hatte sie dann entdeckt, dass die zweite Brust es nun der ersten gleich tat und sich auch zum wachsen hatte animieren lassen.

Besonders glücklich war Laura dann ins Klassenzimmer zurück gekehrt.

Das Spektakel war auch schon vorüber gewesen, was Laura auch gerade recht kam und zu ihrem Vergnügen sah sie gerade noch, wie Malfoy, vornüber gebeugt mit riesiger Nase versuchte, den Gegentrank zu sich zu nehmen.

Sie hatte laut lachen müssen und dafür einen tadelnden Blick ihres Vaters bekommen, der sie vor weiteren lauten Freudesausbrüchen warnte.

Als Laura nun die Ratte von Hermines zerkratzter Hand nahm, beruhigte sich das Tier sofort. Laura war ziemlich stolz, dass die Ratte sie scheinbar sofort erkannte und sich in ihrer Hand sehr zivilisiert benahm.

Sie hatte begonnen sich mit den Vorderpfötchen den Kopf zu putzen. In diesem Augenblick öffnete sich die Tür und einen Moment hätten die Mädchen beinahe geschrien vor Schreck, bevor sie bemerkten, dass es ja die Jungs waren.

Diese erschienen nun mit aufgeregten Gesichtern unterm Tarnumhang .

„Los," sagte Ron, „ich halt sie fest und du gibst es ihr." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Die Ratte lässt sich nur von Laura festhalten," sagte Hermine ernst, worauf Laura noch stolzer wurde.

Ron, der sich selbst als Rattenspezialist betrachtete, tippte den Zeigefinger gegen die Schläfe.

„Ich weiß bestimmt, wie man mit Ratten umgeht. Gib her!" sagte er lässig und Laura reichte ihm die Ratte.

Sofort begann sie zu zappeln und zu kratzen und Ron hatte Mühe, sie nicht fallen zu lassen. Er gab sie schnell an Laura zurück.

Hermine gab ihm einen 'Ich-habs-ja-gesagt'- Blick und nahm dann einen kleinen Löffel mit dem Zaubertrank.

Laura hielt die Ratte beschützend an ihre Brust und sah den braunen Trank skeptisch an.

„Und was, wenn sie nun daran stirbt," sagte sie etwas beunruhigt.

„Besser sie als wir, oder?" sagte Ron kühl.

Harry fügte hinzu: "Wird schon gut gehen. Ihr habt das bestimmt richtig hin bekommen."

Zögernd hielt Laura die Ratte zum Löffel, aber die dachte nicht daran, das hässliche Gesöff zu probieren.

Laura fasste sie am Kragen und hielt sie senkrecht empor. Es brach ihr beinahe das Herz als Hermine ihr bestimmt den Mund öffnete mit dem Löffel und den Saft hinein laufen ließ. Mindestens die Hälfte davon auf den Boden.

Natürlich wehrte sich die Ratte und Laura war unangenehm an die Szene in ihrem Traum erinnert, in der sie selbst gezwungen wurde einen Zaubertrank zu schlucken.

Aber sie hatte keine Zeit, sich zu hinterfragen, denn die Wirkung war augenblicklich. Plötzlich hatte die das genaue Ebenbild von Jimmy in der Hand. Sie hätte den Betrug niemals gemerkt, außer am Verhalten des Tieres.

Dieses schien sein neues Erscheinungsbild sehr zu mögen. Wie wild rannte die Jimmy-Ratte nun auf Lauras Armen hin und her und entdeckte bald, dass sie nun noch besser klettern konnte. Sie schien sehr glücklich und würde wohl ziemlich enttäuscht sein, wenn in einer Stunde die Wirkung nach ließ.

„Super!" sagte Ron staunend. Die anderen Kinder waren exakt dieser Meinung.

„Ich wette, das ist VERBOTEN, was ihr da tut!" kam plötzlich die plärrende Stimme von der Maulenden Myrte und die Kinder erschraken etwas. Eigentlich seltsam, dass sie immer wieder wegen dem plötzlichen Auftauchen des Mädchens zusammen zuckten.

Myrte schien diese Tatsache ziemlich zu geniessen. Sie richtete es sich immer wieder so ein, dass sie genau im richtigem Moment hinter den Kindern erschien und kicherte in ihre Faust, wenn es ihr wieder gelungen war, den Lausekindern einen Schreck einzujagen.

S s s s s

„So geht es doch!" behauptete George stur. Die Zwillinge hatten sich samt Laura unter den Tarnumhang gezwängt. Keiner der drei Kinder war bereit, auf das Abenteuer zu verzichten.

Snape hatte Laura nie mitgenommen in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins, obwohl sie einige Male darum gebeten hatte. Sie wollte das einfach mal sehen und sie wollte das alles nicht verpassen. Zum Glück bestand Emma nicht auch noch darauf, mit zu kommen. Diese war ziemlich froh, dass sie sich aus der Sache raus halten konnte. Manchmal fragte sich Laura, wo ihr Gryffindormut wohl war.

„Wenn ihr vergesst, euch zu ducken, dann sieht man eure Füße," sagte Hermine genervt. „Was denkt ihr, ist los, wenn die Slytherins plötzlich ein paar Füße rumlaufen sehen, in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum?" Sie war etwas genervt über die Uneinsicht der Drei.

Sie hatten alle Möglichkeiten durchgespielt. Mehr als drei Slytherins, und wahrscheinlich auch nur die am wenigsten schlausten, konnten sie nicht ausschalten.

„Das geht schon gut!" sagte Fred.

„Wir stellen uns in eine Ecke und machen uns ganz klein," fügte George hinzu. Ihm war schon auch klar, dass sie wohl nicht sehr flink sein würden so zu dritt unter dem Umhang.

„Wir müssen halt ein wenig üben," schlug Fred vor. „Oder ich könnte Laura auf den Rücken nehmen."

Darauf schüttelte Laura aber den Kopf. Das wollte sie nicht. Es war ihr unangenehm, vor allem, da sie wusste, dass der Junge sie toll fand. Sie hatte nämlich ein wenig darauf geachtet und hatte wirklich gemerkt, dass Fred sie immer wieder ansah.

„Wir müssen verdammt vorsichtig sein, dass nicht jemand in uns rein läuft," sagte Laura.

Harry nickte und sagte: "Und was, wenn Malfoy dann gar nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum ist?"

„Ich habe gehört, wie mein Vater zu Remus sagte, dass seine Schüler außer im Unterricht immer im Gemeinschaftsraum sein müssten und dass er fand, dass das für alle Schüler gelten müsse," sagte Laura.

„Okay. Dann kann es also nach dem Unterricht am Nachmittag los gehen. Kommt jetzt, in einer halben Stunde fängt der Unterricht an," meinte Hermine und war auch ziemlich aufgeregt. Sie hatte sich schon vor ein paar Tagen in Kräuterkunde ein paar Haare von Millicent besorgt, in die sie sich dann verwandeln würde.

„Oh ja, sonst verpassen wir das Frühstück!" sagte Ron besorgt und Laura und Hermine sahen sich vielsagend an und lachten kopfschüttelnd.

S s s s s s s

„Ich will aber nicht zu Hause sitzen und warten, bis etwas passiert!" sagte Remus zu dem Schulleiter.

Dieser nickte, denn er konnte Remus' Gefühle gut verstehen. Er hatte viele Briefe von Eltern bekommen, die besorgt waren.

„Es tut mir leid, Remus. Ich weiß, dass Sie besorgt sind. Viele Eltern der Schüler sind besorgt. Wir tun, was wir können, um etwas heraus zu finden." Der Schulleiter sah ernst aus. Das alles schien ihn sehr zu besorgen, dachte Remus.

Der junge Mann stand auf und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Remus," sagte Albus und nun war wieder ein Funkeln in seinen Augen. „Sie tun Harry sehr gut. Ich finde, er ist viel gelöster und selbstsicherer."

Er schenkte Remus ein Lächeln und dieser dankte dem Schulleiter. „Ist Severus im Unterricht?" fragte er und Albus sah auf die Uhr.

„Er hat eine Freistunde und wie ich ihn kenne, bereitet er seine nächste Stunde vor," sagte er freundlich und Remus verabschiedete sich und ging in die Kerker hinunter. Er wollte mit Severus reden und ihn bitten, er solle auf Harry aufpassen.

Er klopfte an die Tür, die sogleich energisch aufgerissen wurde. Groß und schwarz stand Snape stand vor ihm und blickte finster. Remus war im Moment froh, kein Schüler zu sein, denn er war doch etwas furchteinflößend.

„Hallo Remus," sagte er gefasst, als hätte er ihn erwartet und ließ ihn ins Schulzimmer.

Remus trat ein. Er war schon seit Jahren nicht mehr hier drin gewesen. Seine aller erste Stunde in diesem Zimmer kam ihm in den Sinn. Wie klein und unwissend und auch leicht eingeschüchtert er gewesen war, damals.

„Severus," begann er ohne Umschweife. „Ich bin ziemlich beunruhigt darüber, was hier vor sich geht. Und ich fühle mich so machtlos, wenn ich nicht hier bin. Ich möchte dich bitten, ein wachsames Auge auf Harry zu halten. Ich weiß, dass du sonst auch genug zu tun hast, aber ich drehe sonst noch durch zu Hause."

Severus konnte die Verzweiflung des Freundes spüren und auch nach vollziehen. Er sah ihn einen Moment an.

„Ich halte ein Auge auf ihn, Remus. Aber du solltest ihm wirklich diesen Umhang wegnehmen. Wie soll ich sonst auf den... Jungen aufpassen, wenn ich ihn nicht sehe. Meiner Meinung nach gehört so etwas nicht in die Hände von Kindern. Speziell in Zeiten wie diesen. Nimm ihm das verdammte Ding weg!" forderte er klar. Dieser Umhang war ihm ein Dorn im Auge. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Laura im selben Zimmer gewesen war, als er mit Amélie zu Abend gegessen hatte.

Snape legte ein paar Glasfläschchen auf einen Tisch und redete dabei weiter. „Und sag ihm, dass ich von nun an speziell auf ihn aufpasse. Sag ihm auch, dass er sich keinen Fehlschritt erlauben soll."

Remus nickte, wusste aber nicht so recht, was Harry davon halten würde. Er wusste, wie sensibel Harry war und befürchtete, dass Snapes strenge Art ihn einschüchtern könnte. Der Mann konnte wirklich sehr Angst einflößend sein.

„Ja, das tu ich. Wenn irgend etwas ist, oder er etwas angestellt hat, kannst du mich jederzeit kontaktieren," sagte Remus. Er hatte damit durchblicken lassen wollen, dass er sich selbst darum kümmern würde, wenn so etwas er Fall sein sollte.

„Die Gryffindors haben jetzt Flugunterricht bei Madame Hooch. Der Unterricht endet in ein paar Minuten. Vielleicht kannst du kurz mit dem Jungen sprechen," sagte Snape.

Remus nickte. Er würde noch ein wenig zusehen, wie die Kinder flogen und dann gleich mit Harry reden. Er musste am Nachmittag Arbeiten. Er hatte Abendschicht.

„Wie geht es Miss Delais?" fragte Remus so beiläufig, wie möglich. Snapes Kopf drehte sich sofort zu ihm. Remus fragte sich, ob das wohl etwas zu aufdringlich gewesen war für den Mann.

Severus war sich nicht sicher, ob sich Remus selber für die Frau interessierte, oder ob er wissen wollte, ob er, Severus, etwas mit ihr hatte.

„So viel ich weiß, ist ihr Befinden sehr gut," antwortete er etwas kühl. „Könnte es sein, dass du persönliches Interesse an ihr hast?" fragte er so offen, wie er sonst wohl mit nur sehr wenigen Menschen sprach.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Severus. Ich dachte nur, dass sie ganz gut zu dir passen würde."

Er wartete gespannt auf die Reaktion seines dunklen Kollegen. Severus hatte ihn vor ein paar Wochen nach seiner Meinung gefragt, was Frauen und seine Vergangenheit betraf. Er war gespannt, ob sich da etwas ergeben hatte.

Severus sagte erstmal nichts, sondern trug nur seine ausdruckslose Maske.

„Mit meiner Vergangenheit ist es nicht klug, sich auf etwas Derartiges ein zu lassen," sagte er schlussendlich gelassen, obwohl dieses Thema ein sehr heikles war und ihn die letzten Tage sehr beschäftigt hatte.

„Dann planst du also, deiner Vergangenheit wegen, dich für den Rest deines Lebens auf nichts Derartiges mehr ein zu lassen?" fragte er vorsichtig. Er wusste, dass er sich damit weit auf die Äste raus ließ.

Severus' Gesicht war anzusehen, dass ihm die Frage nicht gefiel. „Jede Frau an meiner Seite wäre in erheblich größerer Gefahr, als sonst," antwortete er nachdenklich.

Remus nickte langsam. Ja, da hatte Severus natürlich Recht. Jedenfalls, wenn er, wie er angekündigt hatte, nicht mehr als Gefolgsmann und Spion für den-der-nicht-genannt-werden-darf fungieren würde.

Aber vielleicht sollte man dieser jungen Frau die Entscheidung überlassen, ob sie dieses Risiko auf sich nehmen wollte, oder nicht, dachte Remus.

„In ein paar Minuten kommt meine nächste Klasse, Remus, ich muss noch etwas vorbereiten und habe keine Zeit für Diskussionen über meine Zukunft," sagte Snape und Remus wusste, dass er es nicht so unfreundlich meinte, wie er es sagte.

TBC...


	15. Chapter 15

Ich hoffe, alle hatten ganz schöne Weihnachten.

Scientific ida möchte ich wieder herzlich Danken, dass sie so aufmerksam meine Fehler korrigiert und mich auf meine Irrtümer aufmerksam macht. Toller Job, Ida, danke vielmals!

Phoebe: Danke für dein Review und deine ermunternden Worte. Zu deiner Frage; nein, ich habe nicht vor, nach diesem Schuljahr weiter zu schreiben. Danke für das Interesse!

DarkFan: Auch dir möchte ich danken für deinen Kommentar und es freut mich sehr, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt!

Viel Spass allen, beim nächsten , etwas kürzeren Kapi. Liebe Grüsse Sally

s s s s

Harry lief rot an, als er sah, dass es Remus war, der sich dem Quidditchfeld näherte. Ein breites Grinsen auf dem Mund wurden seine Stunts noch waghalsiger, bis Madam Hoch in ihre Trillerpfeife blies und zur Vorsicht warnte.

Viel zu schnell war dann die Stunde zuende und Harry lief schnell auf den Mann zu und umarmte ihn. Auch Laura ging sofort zu Remus, der auch sie in die Arme schloss. Es war immer wieder so schön, diese Kinder bei sich zu haben, dachte Remus glücklich, während sie ihm ganz viel zu erzählen hatten. Er lobte ihre Flugkünste und die Kinder waren ziemlich stolz.

Dann schickte er Laura sich umzuziehen, da er mit Harry alleine reden wollte.

Er setzte den Jungen auf eine steinerne Bank vor dem Eingang zu den Umziehräumen des Schlosses.

„Harry, ich möchte, dass du mir nun gut zu hörst," sagte Remus so ernst, dass Harry hellhörig wurde. Ein seltsames Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit, dass ihm beinahe die Luft abschnürte. Befürchtungen schossen blitzschnell durch Harrys Gedanken.

Remus setzte sich auch und sah auf Harry hinunter. „Als ich dich gefragt habe, ob ich dein Vormund, wenn auch nicht der Gesetzliche werden soll," begann Remus und Harry biss sich schmerzhaft auf die Lippen. Jetzt kommt es, dachte er besorgt und hielt die Luft an.

„Da hab ich dir gesagt, dass du auch auf mich hören musst. Und nun möchte ich, dass du auf mich hörst," redete Remus weiter, während Harry immer noch die Luft anhielt, aber schon etwas weniger besorgt war.

„Ich bin sehr beunruhigt wegen der Dinge, die hier vor sich gehen. Ich habe Angst um dich. Deshalb habe ich mit Professor Snape geredet und er wird ein Auge auf dich halten. Um dich zu beschützen."

Nun holte Harry wieder Luft und entspannte sich sichtlich. „Ich möchte, dass du dich an die Regeln hältst und es tut mir Leid, aber du musst mir in dieser gefährlichen Zeit den Tarnumhang abgeben. Du bekommst ihn so bald wie möglich zurück," sagte er ernst und endgültig. „Bist du einverstanden, dass Professor Snape auf dich schaut?" fragte er. Er fand es wichtig, dass Harry sein Einverständnis dazu gab, denn eigentlich war Snape ja nicht sein Hauslehrer.

Harry hätte Remus um den Hals fallen können, dafür, was er ihm gesagt hatte. Nicht unbedingt das mit Snape. Aber Remus sorgte sich um _ihn _und nichts anderes.

Aber sich den Tarnumhang wegnehmen zu lassen passte so überhaupt gar nicht in ihren Plan. Das war sogar äußerst schlecht.

Er nickte aber brav. „Ja, Remus. Ehm... ich gebe den Umhang heute Abend Professor Snape," versprach er. Bis heute Abend würde alles über die Bühne gegangen sein.

„Ich würde ihn gerne jetzt in deinem Koffer holen," sagte Remus. „Du musst mir nur das Passwort sagen."

Harry überlegte fieberhaft. Er konnte wohl schlecht sagen, dass er das Passwort vergessen hatte. „Ehm... ich habe dem Umhang Laura ausgeliehen. Sie hat ihn in den Privaträumen," schwindelte er. Remus sah ihn skeptisch an. Vor allem, weil Harry vorhin eben noch gesagt hatte, dass_ er_ ihn Snape geben würde.

„So? Was hat sie denn vor damit?" fragte er kritisch.

Harry zuckte so gleichgültig er es zu Stande brachte mit den Schultern: "Sie hat ihn schon vor ein paar Wochen ausgelehnt. Hab vergessen, ihn zurück zu nehmen," sagte er und schämte sich für seine Lüge.

Remus nickte langsam.

„Na gut. Aber vergiss es nicht, klar?" sagte er strenger als sonst. Harry nickte und umarmte Remus dann, bevor er sich umziehen ging.

S s s s

Der schon wieder! dachte Amélie etwas genervt, als ein junger Mann mit einer schönen orangeroten Rose den Laden betrat.

Ob der Herr wohl schon wieder eine neue Jacke braucht? Oder ist es vielleicht diesmal eine Hose? Oder gar einen Slip...

In den letzten paar Tagen war Mr. Ganoui beinahe täglich hier gewesen. Natürlich wusste Amélie genau, dass es nicht wegen ihrer Arbeit war. Der junge Mann sah ziemlich gut aus. Er hatte kurzes dunkelbraunes Haar. Er war nicht sehr groß, aber ziemlich muskulös.

Eigentlich keine schlechte Sache, wenn Amélies Gedanken sich nicht ausschließlich um einen ganz anderen Typ Mann gedreht hätten.

Sie fand es eher lästig, dass Ganoui es nicht aufzugeben schien. So ganz anders als Snape. Wieso war sie für den nicht so interessant?

„Bonjour, Madame," grüßte er freundlich. „Eine Blume für Sie. Natürlich ist sie nicht halb so bezaubernd wie Sie," schmeichelte er und einmal mehr wurde Amélie bewusst, wie satt sie all diese Sprüche hatte.

Sie bedankte sich und fragte freundlich, aber distanziert, was der Herr wünsche.

„Ein Rendevouz mit Ihnen?" sagte er charmant lächelnd. „Begleiten Sie mich doch in ein Restaurant. Bitte, nur heute Abend, dann lass ich Sie in Ruhe," bat er und Amélie sah ihn vielsagend an.

'Was schadete es schon', dachte Amélie schlussendlich. 'Dann komme ich auf andere Gedanken und der Kerl lässt mich in Ruhe'.

Sie atmete hörbar aus. „Aber danach ist Schluss!" sagte sie fordernd, aber lächelte leicht. Der junge Mann nickte eifrig.

Als er den Laden verlassen hatte, bereute sie schon, zugesagt zu haben. Ach. Es war einfach zum davon laufen! dachte sie verzweifelt.

Das Erste, an das sie am Morgen dachte, war Snape. Das Letzte, wenn sie ins Bett ging, war Snape. Den lieben langen Tag dachte sie an Snape. Hatte er ihr etwa einen Liebestrank verabreicht? Heimlich? Um sie verrückt zu machen. Und nun zeigte er ihr extra die kalte Schulter? War er ein Sadist?

„Du wirklich langsam verrückt!" schalt sie sich selbst. Ja, war vielleicht nicht schlecht, wenn sie heute Abend mal mit einem Mann essen ging!

Snape hatte ihr reinen Wein eingeschenkt! Nun musste sie sehen, wie sie damit klar kam!

S s s s

Die Herzen der Kinder schlugen mindestens doppelt so schnell wie normal. Hermine hatte ihnen den Plan ganz genau beschrieben. Sie hatte zwei wirklich lecker aussehende Schokoladentörtchen mit Schlaftrank gefüllt. Crabbe und Goyle würden schlafen wie die Murmeltiere! Laura hätte die Törtchen gerne selber aufgegessen, so super sahen die aus. Niemals würden die verfressenen Jungen den Törtchen widerstehen können.

Aber die Schwierigkeit war, dass genau diese beiden die Törtchen finden müssten. Sie waren ja meistens mit Draco unterwegs. Sie mussten die drei trennen. Aber wie?

Auch dafür hatte Hermine eine Lösung. Laura war der Lockvogel.

„Fred, du hilfst Harry und Ron die schwergewichtigen Jungs in die Besenkammer zu schleppen! Die können das unmöglich alleine. George hält die anderen Slytherins auf, die in diesem Moment durch den Gang gehen. Sag, dass Pevees den Boden mit Spezialleim bestrichen habe und dass sie für immer kleben bleiben würden, wenn sie da drüber gehen würden. Oder erfinde einfach irgend einen Blödsinn. Oder benutze im schlimmsten Fall eine deiner Tricks oder eine Stinkbombe oder so. Natürlich werden sie sich nicht wirklich davon beeindrucken lassen, aber lange genug, um die beiden anderen aus dem Weg zu schaffen. Es haben ja, glaube ich, nur die Zweitklässler um diese Zeit aus. Also sind das ja nicht viele. " Hermine tönte sehr überzeugt, dass alles gut gehen würde. Nur mussten sie die beiden robusten Slytherins alleine abfangen können. Wenn sie in Mitten der Mitschüler gehen würden, dürfte es schwierig werden, sie zu separieren.

Leider war sie die Einzige, die alles so optimistisch sah. Die anderen Kinder sahen sich sehr skeptisch an.

„Wenn das mal gut geht," sagte Laura zweifelnd. „Wenn nur ein Teil davon nicht aufgeht, ist alles futsch!" Zum Glück hatten die Zwillinge bei Professor Binns Unterricht zu dieser Zeit, der würde sie bestimmt beide gleichzeitig, oder kurz hinter einander aufs Klo gehen lassen. Jeder andere Lehrer würde da wohl misstrauisch werden, vor allem, wenn sie nicht wieder zurück in die Schulstunde kehren wüden. Vielleicht wurde auch der Geist-Professor misstrauisch, aber er würde die Jungs wohl kaum suchen gehen. Und ausserdem war das ja nicht ihr Problem, dachte sie. Da müssten sich dann die Zwillinge rausreden.

„Und Remus hat gesagt, dass ich heute Abend den Tarnumhang deinem Vater geben muss," sagte Harry. „Es wird also keine zweite Chance geben."

Laura sah ihn daraufhin erstaunt an und verengte die Augen kurz. „Er hat Angst, dass ich, oder dass wir etwas Dummes anstellen," erklärte Harry ihr.

„Als ob uns sowas einfallen würde," witzelte Laura ironisch und alle kircherten.

„Nun," sagte Hermine im Brustton der Überzeugung. „Es wird gut gehen! Wir müssen heraus finden, ob Malfoy der Erbe Slytherins ist und etwas mehr über die Kammer weiß. Die Erwachsenen scheinen nicht weiter zu kommen und natürlich würde Malfoy es auch den Lehrern gegenüber niemals zugeben.

Und bei dem Stein der Weisen haben wir es auch geschafft! Das war noch viel gefährlicher."

Dass sie dabei ohne Weiteres das Leben hätten verlieren können, erwähnte sie an dieser Stelle nicht. Schließlich war diese Aktion hier ja nicht lebensgefährlich - außer vielleicht für Laura, dachte sie und sah die Freundin etwas besorgt an.

Aber die würde schon nicht erwischt werden! Die hatte noch den weniger schwierigen Teil. Und außerdem hätte sie ja nicht mitkommen müssen!

„Ihr müsst noch Teile von Crabbe und Goyle besorgen," erinnerte sie Harry und Ron.

Diese rümpften die Nase. „Wäh. Das wird mir mein Körper niemals verzeihen," jammerte Ron.

„Kneift ihr?" fragte Hermine gereizt. Jungs konnten so sensibel sein, also wirklich!

„In wen willst du dich eigentlich verwandeln?" fragte Ron und sah Hermine gespannt an.

„Millicent Bulstrode," antwortete sie und zog ein kleines Gefäss hervor. „Die Haare habe ich mir schon vor ein paar Tagen besorgt."

„Wie willst du denn die aus dem Weg räumen? Die ist ja nicht so verfressen wie Crabbe und Goyle und die würde das wohl auch spannen, oder nicht?" fragte Harry und kratze sich an der Nase.

„Kotzpastillen!" sagte Hermine wichtig, als sie das Gefäss wieder in die Hosentasche stopfte und war für einmal froh über Freds und Georges Erfindungen. „Laura hat Milly überredet, ihr das ins Dessert zu schmuggeln. Millicent wird bis zum Abend übel sein davon, da sie eine doppelte Portion erhalten wird."

Die Jungs staunten und sahen Hermine anerkennend an. Dieses Mädchen war doch schon super! Fred und George hofften, dass das mit den Kotzpastillen gut gehen würde, denn sie hatten noch wenig Erfahrung mit doppelten Dosen.

Laura war ziemlich stolz, dass es ihr gelungen war, die Elfe dazu zu überreden und sie hatte ihre ganze Phantasie einsetzen müssen.

S s s s

„Malfoy!" sagte Laura provozierend, nach der letzten Schulstunde für diesen Tag. Es war Pflanzenkunde gewesen und Laura hatte Malfoy immer wieder mit irgendwas aufgezogen in der Stunde.

Schlussendlich hatte Malfoy angebissen und gedroht, ihr eine Lektion zu erteilen. Nun, da alle Schüler schwatzend ihre Sachen zusammenräumten und Malfoy mit seinen Kumpanen schon Richtung Schloss ging, in dem Harry und Ron eben verschwunden waren, war Lauras Einsatz gefragt. Sie wusste, dass sie echt rüber kommen musste, denn der ganze Plan hing davon ab.

"Mach schon!" mahnte Hermine leise.

Laura beeilte sich, ihre eigenen Bücher in ihre Tasche zu befördern und eilte den Jungen nach. Sie war ziemlich angespannt innerlich und hoffte, dass Hermines Plan auf ging.

„Wart doch mal! Ich muss dich sprechen, oder fürchtest du dich?" Sie sah ihn stolz und lässig an.

Malfoy plus Anhang war stehen geblieben.

„Du weißt, dass ich dich mit einem Finger platt machen kann, also was soll die Frage?" sagte dieser großspurig, woraufhin Crabbe und Goyle dümmlich lachten.

„Dann schick deine Gorillas weg. Oder ist es vielleicht doch Angst, die du hast und hinter großartigen Reden versteckst?" Sie sah ihn herausfordernd an und war sehr zufrieden mit sich, als er den beiden Halbriesen etwas zu murmelte und diese sich trollten. Malfoy sah sie überheblich an.

Laura fühlte sich sowas von cool. Genau wie die großen Jungs, wie zum Beispiel Richard, der Bruder ihrer ehemaligen Freundin Melanie, der sich immer so großprotzig benahm.

„Oho, mutiger, als ich gedacht habe," höhnte sie und sah zufrieden, wie sich die Leibwächter des Jungen vor ihr, entfernten. „Leider hatten wir im Duellierklub nicht die Gelegenheit, uns fair zu duellieren," begann sie selbstsicher und etwas höhnisch. „Vielleicht könnten wir das ja nachholen? Das heißt, wenn du den Mumm in den Knochen hast dafür. Du hast mir ja sowieso eine Lektion versprochen, oder hab ich mich da etwa verhört?"

Laura war wirklich stolz auf sich. So gelassen wie sie klang, da hätte sie glatt Schauspielerin werden können. Die Schüler, die nun an den Beiden vorbei gingen, gaben ihnen neugierige Blicke.

Obwohl Laura nicht wirklich etwas dagegen hätte, sich mit Malfoy zu duellieren, wusste sie, dass sie von ihrem Dad dafür ziemlichen Ärger bekommen hätte.

Sie sah Unsicherheit über Malfoys Gesicht huschen, nur einen kurzen Augenblick später war er wieder sein hochnässiges Selbst.

„Jetzt gleich?" fragte er gelangweilt.

„Leider habe ich jetzt keine Zeit, Bleichgesicht. Aber vielleicht am Wochenende? Am Samstag Nachmittag zum Beispiel?"

„Wenn du verlierst, musst du mir, Crabbe und Goyle die Füße küssen!" feixte Malfoy und fand die Vorstellung so lustig, dass er das Lachen nur mit Mühe zurück hielt, um seine Würde zu wahren.

Laura allerdings prustete los. „Du hast wohl einen an der Waffel!" sagte sie und ging erhobenen Hauptes an ihm vorbei Richtung Schloss. „Ich such mir einen würdigen Duellierpartner, mit solchen Flaschen wie dir vergeude ich mir ja nur meine kostbare Zeit." Und Zeit hatte sie nun genug geschunden, für die Beseitigung von Goyle und Crabbe, dachte sie und klopfte sich selbst in Gedanken auf die Schulter.

Malfoy war über Lauras Sinneswandel ziemlich erstaunt. Wieso wollte sie ihn jetzt so schnell abservieren? Natürlich hatte Draco nicht wirklich das Bedürfnis, sich mit ihr zu duellieren. Nicht nach Snapes Warnung. Aber dass sie sich nun einfach davon machte, irritierte ihn schon.

Er sah ihr nach und machte sich dann auch schnell ins Schloss auf. Sein Hauslehrer hatte ihnen die Anweisung gegeben, immer direkt in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen nach dem Unterricht. Er wollte ihn lieber nicht reizen.

„Smethurst! Hast du Muffensausen bekommen?" fragte er, während er ihr hinterher eilte. Laura hatte in der Zwischenzeit die Eingangshalle des Schlosses erreicht und blickte sich nicht einmal nach dem Jungen um.

„He! Drückst du dich jetzt? Hast wohl Angst vor Daddy, was? Heee!" rief er entsetzt darüber, dass sie ihn nun einfach so stehen ließ, nachdem sie so auf ein Duell mit ihm erpicht gewesen war. Und nicht einmal auf seine Provokation sprang sie an.

„He, warte, Smethurst!" befahl er, doch die reagierte nicht. „Ein Angsthase, was!" versuchte er sie zu sticheln. „Hee!" rief er nochmals etwas sauer.

Sie drehte sich abrupt um. „Ich bin nicht schwerhörig! Ich ignoriere dich mit Absicht, Dumpfbacke!"

Ohne ihn eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, ging sie davon. Sie musste nun schnell ins Mädchenklo.

Malfoy ballte die Faust und sagte ziemlich unschöne Wörter vor sich hin.

S s s s

Als Laura in Myrtes Klo ankam, war Hermine schon da. Dankbar sah sie Laura an. „Und? Alles gut gegangen soweit, was?" fragte sie. Sie hatte gesehen, wie die Kumpane von Malfoy alleine ins Schloss gekommen waren, bevor sie in den zweiten Stock geeilt war.

Sie war nun so nervös, dass sie immer hin und her gehen musste.

Hermine hielt sich das kleine Glasgefäss vor die Augen mit ein paar dunklen Haaren drin. „Millicent Bulstrode, wäh!" sagte sie mit angeekeltem Gesichtsausdruck.

Laura rümpfte die Nase und war sehr froh, dass sie unter dem Umhang mit gehen konnte und nicht diesen furchtbaren Schlamm-Trank zu sich nehmen musste. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie das nicht runter bekommen.

„Esst ihr heute das leckere Süppchen?" keifte Myrte plötzlich von der Tür her und war sehr erfreut, dass wieder der erwünschte Effekt eintraf. Die Mädchen drehten sich erschrocken um.

„Hau ab!" sagte Laura unfreundlich. Sie konnte nun diese jammernde, tote Göre wirklich nicht gebrauchen.

„So unfreundlich?" fragte nun eine andere Stimme, die klar zu einem der Zwillinge gehörte, nur zu welchem, wusste Laura nicht, da sie noch unter dem Tarnumhang steckten.

„Und?" fragte Hermine, während die Jungen den Umhang von sich zogen.

„Siehst du Kleine," sagte Fred schelmisch lächelnd. „Wir hatten locker Platz." Natürlich war das etwas übertrieben. Sie hatten sich ziemlich klein machen müssen.

Lauras Augen verengten sich ärgerlich über den 'Kleine' Kommentar. Sie hatte schließlich nun schon Brüste! Nicht, dass sie das den Jungs jemals gesagt hätte und nicht, dass man das von bloßem Auge schon wahrnahm, aber alleine die Tatsache, dass es so war, ließ ihren Ärger aufflammen.

„Ich bin nicht klein, merk dir das ein für alle mal!" sagte sie ziemlich ernst, sodass Fred leer schluckte.

„'tschuldigung," sagte er etwas pikiert. Also wenn sie so finster blickte, erinnerte sie einen wirklich an Snape! War irgendwie seltsam, den strengen, gefürchteten Lehrer im Gesicht eines kleinen... ehm eines Mädchens wieder zu sehen. Natürlich sah Laura viel besser aus, als ihr Vater! dachte Fred.

„Zum Streiten habt ihr später Zeit!" fauchte Hermine böse. Sie war sehr nervös und hatte definitiv keine Nerven für solche Albernheiten.

„Nun, erzählt. Ist alles nach Plan verlaufen? Und habt ihr Haare oder sonst etwas von Crabbe und Goyle?"

Ron und Harry sahen sich an. "Wir haben ihnen eine Borste ausgerissen. Das war noch der erträglichste Teil von ihnen," sagte Harry. „Die waren ganz schön schwer!"

„Und die anderen Slytherins habe ich mit der Ratte abgelenkt," strahlte George stolz. „Der habe ich viel feinen Pflaumenschnaps verabreicht. Und dann hab ich ihr einen 'Tanzenden-Beine'-Zauber aufgehalst. Wie eine Primaballerina ist sie durch die Gänge getanzt und alle haben sich fast tot gelacht. Ich war schön versteckt unter dem super Umhang. So einen sollte ich wirklich auch haben!"

„Was?" rief Laura und nun funkelten ihre Augen wirklich böse. „Meine Ratte? Du hast meine Ratte lächerlich gemacht?"

Die anderen Kinder verdrehten die Augen und Harry kicherte hinter seiner Hand. „Laura, es ist nicht deine Ratte!" mahnte Hermine und Harry fügte hinzu: "Sie ist unser Versuchskanninchen. Du solltest sie sowieso frei lassen."

Laura schnaubte böse. "Wo ist sie jetzt?" fragte sie mit zornfunkelnden Augen.

George lief rot an."Weiß nicht," gestand er etwas kleinlaut. „Weggelaufen, schätze ich. Oder weggetanzt wohl eher."

Laura fühlte sich elend. Sie hatte sich wenigstens von der Ratte verabschieden wollen. Und wie waren sie überhaupt an die Ratte dran gekommen? Die konnten doch gar nicht in die Mädchenschlafsäle, oder?

„Jetzt reißt euch zusammen und spart euch das für später. In eineinhalb Stunden gibt es Abendessen, wir haben eine gute Stunde, also los jetzt! " drängte Hermine.

Sie ging in die Klokabine und stellte drei Gläser bereit. In jedes gab sie von dem Schlamm-Zaubertrank, der ziemlich eklig aussah.

„Zieht euch aus!" befahl Hermine.

„Was!" schrie Ron.

„Zieht euch aus! Na, wollt ihr aus allen Nähten platzen, wenn ihr euch verwandelt habt?" fragte sie ungeduldig.

Die Jungs zogen ihre Hosen aus und schlangen die Umhänge eng um sich.

Fred verdrehte die Augen, wegen dem dramatischen Benehmen der jüngeren Kinder. Als würde man _denen_ etwas wegschauen können!

Der Trank wurde auf drei Becher verteilt und brodelte und schäumte, als sie die Haare hinein warfen, als würde er sich auch vor den Beigaben, die aus den Schlimmsten aller Slytherins bestanden, ekeln. Die Kinder sahen naserümpfend zu dem Gesöff hinunter und tranken dann tapfer, wofür Laura die Freunde echt bewunderte.

Die Zwillinge feixten, als sich die Kinder beinahe übergeben mussten. Mit offenen Mündern sahen sie Ron bei seiner Verwandlung zu, denn er hatte seine Kabine nicht geschlossen, aus Angst, er könnte sie womöglich nicht mehr aufkriegen, wenn er erst mal Goyle war.

Harry und Ron staunten nicht minder, als sie in den Spiegel sahen. Schnell zogen sie die größeren Umhänge, Hosen und Schuhe an, die Hermine aus einer Tasche zog. Sie hatte die Kleider bei der sauberen Wäsche geklaut. Hermine hatte auch an alles gedacht, dachten alle bewundernd.

Laura wusste nicht einmal, wo die Wäsche gewaschen wurde. Sie würde Milly demnächst fragen.

„Hermine, ist alles okay?" fragte Harry und war sehr befremdet von der tiefen Stimme, die aus seinem Hals kam.

„Hää, ich töne ja sogar wie der!" bemerkte er erstaunt.

Laura musterte die Jungen interessiert. „Die Stimmbänder sind ja auch die von Crabbe, Harry," sagte sie.

„Geht alleine!" sagte Hermine verzweifelt aus ihrer Kabine.

S s s s s

Sie fühlten sich schwer wie Elefanten, als sie die Treppe hinunter stiegen. Normalerweise sprangen sie die letzten Stufen und hüpften ausgelassen die Steintreppen hinunter. Aber so war an Hüpfen nicht zu denken mit all dem Balast. Natürlich waren Goyle und Crabbe nicht so die Typen zum hüpfen und springen. Und das wäre wohl ziemlich in den Rücken gegangen.

Nun wussten sie auch, wieso die sich immer so breitarmig und plump bewegten. Das lag einzig an ihrer Masse. Es musste schlimm sein, als Crabbe und Goyle durch die Welt zu laufen, dachte Harry, und Ron schien auch dieser Ansicht zu sein.

Fred, Laura und George schwitzen derweil ziemlich unter dem Umhang und es war sehr anstrengend in gebeugter Haltung die Treppen hinunter zu steigen. Laura hatte es zwar am Besten, weil sie aufrecht gehen konnte, aber zwischen den Jungen zu gehen, die ihr ziemlich viel Hitze gaben, war auch nicht so angenehm. Fast wünschte sie sich , Professor Binns hätte die Jungen nicht gehen lassen! Allerdings wäre dann auch die Umsetzung des Planes schwierig gewesen, musste sie sich sofort eingestehen. Aber etwas angenehmer wäre es im Moment schon unter dem Umhang.

Zum Glück liefen nicht viele Schüler herum. Nun mussten sie nur noch einem Slytherin in den Gemeinschaftsraum folgen können, denn das Passwort wussten sie nicht.

„Percy!" sagte Ron überrascht, als sein großer Bruder in den Kerkern herum lungerte.

Dieser sah die fremden Jungen erstaunt an. In dem Moment fiel Ron ein, dass er ja Goyle war und er räusperte sich schnell. „Ehm... du bist doch Weasley, oder?" fragte er und Percy sah ihn skeptisch an.

„Ja, kennen wir uns?" fragte er steif. „Ich denke ihr seid Slytherins, oder? Ihr solltet in eurem Gemeinschaftsraum sein und nicht alleine hier rum schleichen," mahnte er überheblich. In diesem Moment fiel Laura erst auf, dass sie das Passwort nicht wussten.

„Hier seid ihr ja!" hörten sie plötzlich Malfoys Stimme. Wohl das erste mal waren sie froh, den weißblonden Jungen zu sehen.

Sie eilten schnell zu ihm und folgten ihm gespannt in den Gemeinschaftsraum, der sich hinter einer feuchten Steinwand verbarg.

Die drei unsichtbaren Kinder schlüpften auch schnell hinein, wobei Laura sich an den Armen der Jungen fest hielt. Auf diese Weise war es einfacher, dass alle drei in dieselbe Richtung gingen.

Bevor sie sich genauer umsahen in dem länglichen, großen Raum, suchten sie sich ein Plätzchen ganz an der Wand, wo höchstwahrscheinlich niemand durch gehen würde und niemand in sie hinein lief.

Laura sah sich staunend um. Es war recht unheimlich hier. Grünliches Licht schien von der Decke und vor dem Feuer standen viele Sessel mit hohen Lehnen. Wie in Graf Draculas Schloss, dachte sie. Die Steinwände mit den Fackeln und die soliden, einfachen Holztische hätten auch von einem Ritterfilm stammen können. Ein paar Zweitklässler saßen an den Tischen und machten Hausaufgaben . Es war viel ruhiger und eine ganz andere Stimmung, als in dem gemütlichen, lärmigen Gryffindorturm.

Malfoy war mit Harry und Ron zu ein paar etwas abgelegeneren Sesseln stolziert und Laura und die Zwillinge konnten nur Bruchstücke von ihrem Gespräch hören.

Laura sah sich erstaunt um, als sie bemerkte, dass alle Kinder plötzlich verstummten und zum Eingang sahen.

Gross und dunkel war ihr Vater eingetreten. Er sah aus wie Graf Dracula höchstpersönlich, in dem grünlichen Licht, das ihn ganz blass erscheinen ließ und mit seinem schwarzen Umhang.

Wenn Laura vorhin gedacht hatte, es sei leise, dann war jetzt so mucksmäuschenstill, dass ihr Atem sehr laut tönte und sie versuchte ganz flach zu atmen.

Auch die Jungen neben ihr waren ganz starr geworden und sie hörte ihre Herzen klopfen.

Laura sah zu den verwandelten, nun nicht mehr so attraktiven Freunden hinüber und sah deren entsetzte Gesichter, die nicht wirklich zu Crabbe und Goyle passten.

Snape sah sich um. „Habt ihr nichts zu tun?" fragte er mit schneidender Stimme. Nicht laut, aber es hatte einen sofortigen Effekt. Die Kinder schrieben eilig an den Hausaufgaben.

Harry wusste nicht, wohin er sehen sollte und Ron ging es genau so. Sie sahen auf ihre speckigen Hände hinunter, was ihnen am Sichersten erschien. Harry hoffte sehr, dass der Professor nichts merkte. Vor allem, jetzt, wo er ein spezielles Auge auf ihn hatte. Schweiß rann seinen runden Kopf hinunter.

„Malfoy!" sagte Snape lauter und sofort eilte dieser vor seinen Hauslehrer. Laura staunte, wieviel Respekt ihm der sonst so überhebliche Junge entgegen brachte.

Snape gab ihm einen Zettel. „Geben Sie das Mr. Blaise, sobald er hier erscheint," sagte er mit seiner tiefen Stimme, welche hier drin so klar aber auch etwas furchteinflößend klang.

„Ja, Sir!" antwortete dieser sofort und Snape blickte nochmals umher mit seinen forschenden Augen. Dann verließ er so geschmeidig, wie er gekommen war, den Raum.

Laura und auch die Jungen neben ihr entspannten sich spürbar. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie sich an Georges Arm geklammert hatte. Sie ließ ihn sofort los und sah, wie Fred seinem Bruder einen besonderen Blick gab.

„Wie ich gesagt habe," fuhr Malfoy fort und ging wieder zu den Sesseln. „Habe ich seiner Göre eine Lektion erteilt," bluffte er und deutete mit dem Kopf Richtung Ausgang, wo Snape eben verschwunden war. „Sie hätte aber mehr als das verdient. Und irgendwann wird sie es auch bekommen." Er wartet vergebens auf Beifall.

Empört hörte Laura diese Lügerei. Pah! dachte sie ärgerlich. Auf diese Lektion warte ich wohl bis ich eine alte schrumplige Hexe bin!

Ron und Harry, die sich schon mehrere Beleidigungen hatten anhören müssen in den letzten Minuten über Leute, die ihnen nahe standen, mussten sich sehr zusammen reißen um Malfoy nicht, mit ihrer neu erworbenen Kraft, zu vermöbeln.

Ja, neben der ungewohnten Trägheit, waren sie sich nämlich nun auch ihrer vermehrten Masse in Form von Kraft bewusst.

Alles war anders, wenn man diese beiden Jungen war! Es fühlte sich anders an auf einem Stuhl zu sitzen mit den längeren Beinen. Und wenn man diesen ein wenig verrutschen wollte, gab es ein unangenehm kratzendes Geräusch am Boden und die Rückenlehne knarrte, obwohl es recht massive Stühle waren.

Sie hätten es sich niemals so seltsam vorgestellt. Und auch, wie vertraut Malfoy mit ihnen sprach, war sehr ungewohnt für sie.

Aber wer wirklich der Erbe Slytherins war, schien auch er nicht zu wissen.

TBC...


	16. Chapter 16

Hallo Ihr lieben Leser, ich wünsche euch allen ein wunderschönes, glückliches und lesefreudiges Jahr 2011!

Danke scientific ida fürs Betalesen :-D

Phoebe: Danke vielmals für dein superliebes Review, freut mich sehr. Glaube aber kaum, dass ich doch noch weiter schreiben werde, sorry, also geniesse einfach dieses Schuljahr von Laura und ihren Freunden. Hoffe es gefällt dir auch weiterhin ;-)

Engelsvieh: Hihihi, ja, Laura besitzt ein Talent, Snape mit unangenehmen Fragen zu löchern ;-D Armer Kerl ;-P . Edward hat seinen französischen Akzent nicht verloren, allerdings unterhält er sich mit Amélie ja auf Französisch (Akzentfrei) Da ich euch ihre Unterhaltungen aber nicht auf Französisch zumuten möchte , schreibe ich diese einfach Akzentfrei;-D Vielen Dank für dein Review!

Liebe Grüsse, Sally

s s s s s s s

Ich hoffe nur, dem Erben gelingt es, die Schule von all den dreckigen Schlammblütern zu reinigen. Die Granger zuerst, wenn ich bitten darf! So eine neunmalkluge Ziege," spottete Malfoy und Ron ballte seine fette Goyle-Faust. Klar konnte man das mit dem neunmalklug nicht völlig abstreiten, aber das aus dem Mund dieses aufgeblasenen, geleckten Kerl zu hören, fanden die beiden Jungen unerhört.

„Sag mal, was hast du denn die ganze Zeit?" fragte Draco skeptisch. Das kam ihm schon seltsam vor, wie seine Freunde reagierten. Für seine Lüge, die kleine Smethurst fertig gemacht zu haben, hatte er gar keine anerkennenden Blicke bekommen wie sonst.

Er sah kurz zum Eingang, der sich geöffnet hatte, aber es waren nur ein paar Schüler, die offenbar den Unterricht aus hatten.

„Was hat dir Snape gegeben?" fragte Ron zur Ablenkung. Malfoy schien einen Moment abzuwägen, ob er das dem Jungen sagen sollte.

„Das ist der neue Plan. Ich finde es erniedrigend, dass er uns arbeiten lässt! Wofür gibt es denn Hauselfen?" meinte er mit verächtlichem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Mal sehen, was ich nächste Woche tun muss. Puh! Nur Weckdienst. Du hast Stuhldienst im Gemeinschaftsraum... und du hast Feuerstelle, Crabbe,"

Fred bemerkte den kleinen Slytherin zu spät, der - in sein Heft vertieft - nah neben ihnen entlang ging. Der Junge stolperte und fiel flach auf den Boden. Seine Nase auf dem Aufgabenheft blieb er einen kleinen Moment liegen, bevor er sich mit peinlichem Blick umsah, ob jemand die Blamage gesehen hatte.

Er sah sich suchend um, warum er denn gestürzt war und rappelte sich wieder auf.

„Zu dumm zum Gehen, Slutter?" fragte Malfoys höhnische Stimme.

Erst jetzt fiel Laura auf, dass sie sonst noch nie gehört hatte, dass Slytherins sich gegenseitig ärgerten. Vielleicht taten sie das nur, wenn niemand anderes es hören konnte. Sie wusste, wie sehr ihr Vater es missbilligte, wenn man sich ungesittet benahm. Wahrscheinlich hatte er ihnen das eingetrichtert. Der Zusammenhalt schien im Haus Slytherin immer sehr groß zu sein. Wie es allerdings in den privaten Räumen der Fall war, konnte man als Außenstehender natürlich nicht wissen.

Laura war sehr froh, dass sie nicht aufgefallen waren. Das wäre ihr Ende gewesen, dachte sie.

Sie hatten in den letzten zwei Minuten gar nichts von dem Gespräch zwischen Malfoy und ihren Freunden mitbekommen, was sie sehr bedauerte, denn gerade sah Ron-Goyle ziemlich rot aus.

Ja, ziemlich rot, in der Tat! dachte Laura geschockt. Rons Haare fingen schon an, wieder seine übliche Farbe an zu nehmen. Oh Gott, merkte er das nicht?

Was sollte sie nur tun, um ihm das klar zu machen. Sie hörte Fred leise fluchen. Der hatte es auch bemerkt.

Malfoy war so mit Reden beschäftigt, dass es ihm nicht aufgefallen war.

Nun starrte aber Ron auf Harry und stieß ihn an. Die beiden plumpen Jungen standen schnell auf und verließen unter dem Vorwand, dass Goyle Medizin brauche, schnell den Gemeinschaftsraum. Wieder unterschätzten sie ihre Breite und wollten sich gemeinsam durch die Öffnung in der Mauer quetschen, was schlussendlich nur gelang, weil sie langsam wieder ihre richtige Figur zurück bekamen.

An die unsichtbaren Freunde dachten sie in dem Moment nicht. Sie stießen beinahe mit zwei großen Slytherins zusammen, die sie tadeln wollten.

„Er muss in den Krankenflügel!" rief Harry, und rannte, was er konnte, den Korridor weiter. Er betete dabei, dass sie keinem Lehrer in die Arme laufen würden, mit ihren nun viel zu großen Kleidern, die ihnen das Rennen sehr erschwerten.

An diesen Teil des Planes hatten sie nicht gedacht.

S s s s s

Laura sah die Zwillinge ängstlich an, als die Mauer sich nicht öffnete, da sie durchsichtig waren.

Oh nein! dachten sie bange.

Nun gut, spätestens wenn alle zum Abendessen gingen, würden sie sich hinter jemandem her schleichen können.

Das stellte sich dann aber schwieriger heraus, als sie gedacht hatten. Fast eine halbe Stunde hatten sie warten müssen in ihrer Ecke, bis Blaise alle zusammen rief und ankündigte, dass Essenszeit war.

Hier herrschte eine Zucht und Ordnung, an der Percy die hellste Freude hätte! dachte Laura und die Zwillinge wohl gleichzeitig, denn sie gaben sich vielsagende Blicke.

Alle gingen sie nacheinander durch die Öffnung in der Mauer, aber die drei unter dem Umhang waren zu ungelenk, um sich ihnen direkt anzuschließen. Zumal Fred auch noch auf dem Umhang getreten war und sie alle hatten stoppen müssen, um nicht ohne Tarnumhang da zu stehen.

Die Mauer schloss sich wieder - direkt vor ihren Nasen.

„Mist!" zischte Laura.

„Nun müssen wir es eben ohne Umhang versuchen," sagte George. „Wir brauchen ja kein Passwort."

Als sie eben unter dem Tarnumhang auftauchten, öffnete sich die Mauer wieder.

Geistesgegenwärtig zog Fred den Umhang schnell über ihre Köpfe. George war eine Sekunde zu spät verschwunden, aber das Mädchen, in welches sich Hermine hätte verwandeln müssen, kam hinein geeilt. Sie war ziemlich blass und fluchte. An ihrem Verhalten und der ungesunden Gesichtsfarbe erkannten sie, dass es die echte Bulstrode war und nicht Hermine.

Sie warteten ab, was das Mädchen tun würde. Bulstrode schien George nicht gesehen zu haben und hastete mit ihrer Schultasche den länglichen Raum entlang und verschwand hinter einer Tür. Dabei fluchte sie aufs Schlimmste.

Wenn ihr Vater das hören würde, dachte Laura. „Die wird sich den ganzen Tag ausgekotzt haben," flüsterte Laura.

„Eigentlich schade, dass ich kein Juckpulver dabei habe. Das hätten wir diesen Slytherin-Idioten aufs Toilettenpapier streuen können," flüsterte Fred zurück und Laura kicherte. Das wäre wirklich lustig gewesen!

Bald darauf erschien das Mädchen wieder, ohne Tasche und wartete ungeduldig bei der Wand, bis die sich geöffnet hatte.

Nun war ihre Chance gekommen und etwas tapsig schlüpften die Freunde aus dem Loch. Erleichtert atmeten sie auf und gingen schnell davon in die andere Richtung, als Millicent.

Auf kürzestem Weg gelangten die Kinder in den zweiten Stock; auf einem Weg, den Laura noch nicht kannte.

Fred hatte plötzlich ihre Hand genommen und war einfach durch einen Wandbehang gegangen. Durch einen Geheimgang ging es direkt bis in den zweiten Stock.

Laura war so überwältigt gewesen, dass es da solche unheimlichen Gänge mit Spinnweben gab, die ganz dunkel waren und feucht und modrig rochen, dass sie nicht bemerkt hatte, dass Fred ihre Hand nicht mehr los gelassen hatte, bis sie im Korridor im zweiten Stock hinter einem Teppich an der Wand hinaus gekommen waren. Mit großen Augen sah Laura zurück zu dem alten Teppich, hinter dem dieser Gang war.

S s s s

„ Oh mein Gott!" hauchte Fred!" Was für ein Mist! Was machen wir jetzt?" Die befellte Hermine sah sie mit gelben Katzenaugen an und schniefte. Laura hatte Mühe, das Lachen unterdrücken zu können, obwohl sie auch besorgt und befremdet war über den Anblick der Freundin.

Myrte schien höchst amüsiert zu sein. So viel Unterhaltung hatte sie wohl seit Jahren nicht mehr gehabt.

„Wir bringen sie auf die Krankenstation. Wir bitten Madam Pomfrey, niemandem etwas zu verraten. Die hat ja bestimmt Schweigepflicht, oder?" sagte Harry unsicher.

Laura war das gar nicht recht. Vielleicht verwandelte sie sich ja von alleine wieder zurück. Was, wenn ihr Vater unangenehme Fragen stellen würde? Laura fingerte etwas nervös am Saum ihres Pullis herum.

„Denkst du, Malfoy hat nichts geschnallt?" fragte Ron besorgt. Fred schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, wir hatten ja nach eurer Flucht genügend Zeit, um ihn zu beobachten. Er hat mit einem größeren Jungen über die tollpatschigen Freunde gelästert und dann seine Hausaufgaben erledigt. War schon sehr speziell da, nicht wahr?" fragte er, worauf Hermine interessiert ihre Katzenohren spitzte.

George nickte. „Und habt ihr gesehen, als Snape rein gekommen ist. Die waren ja totenstill. Man hätte eine Haarschuppe auf den Boden fallen gehört!"

„Zum Glück kommt die McGonagall so selten bei uns in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Und zum Glück haben wir nicht diesen Drill!" sagte Harry und alle stimmten ihm zu.

„Ist der mit dir auch so?" fragte Fred besorgt an Laura gerichtet. Den Mann als Vater zu haben, wäre nicht unbedingt sein Wunsch. Nicht mal als Schwiegervater, dachte er und sah auf Laura hinunter, die so anders war als der strenge Professor und so witzig und hübsch, wie Fred fand. Sie war noch kindlich, ja, aber in ein paar Jahren würde das ganz anders sein.

„Nee, nicht so," sagte Laura abwesend. „Geht besser jetzt essen, sonst fällt es zu sehr auf. Ich bringe Hermine in den Krankenflügel. Mit dem Umhang."

Hermine fand das eine super Idee. Niemals wäre sie so durch die Gänge von Hogwarts gelaufen.

„Ich werde morgen meinem Vater schreiben, er soll Malfoys Haus nochmals untersuchen lassen. Diesmal unter den Bodendielen im Wohnzimmer. Dort haben sie nämlich ein Geheimversteck, hat Malfoy erzählt," sagte Ron zufrieden. „Hat Malfoy dir wirklich eine Lektion erteilt?" fragte er neugierig an Laura gerichtet. Sie sah ziemlich unversehrt aus.

„Davon hat er wahrscheinlich geträumt, der Angeber," sagte sie, während sie Hermine den Umhang über den Kopf zog.

„Miau!" sagte Myrte zum Abschied und verschwand in ihrem nassen Zuhause.

S s s s s s

Snapes Augen wanderten wieder zu den verlassenen Plätzen der Gryffindors. Ausgerechnet dieser Gryffindors, bei denen er sich Sorgen machen musste, dass sie irgend etwas Dummes anstellten. Wenn sie in zwei Minuten nicht da wären, würde er sie suchen gehen!

Er hatte Klartext geredet mit Laura und hoffte, dass sie sich keine Extratouren leistete. Wenn die Situation im Schloss nicht so gefährlich gewesen wäre, hätte er sich in Nachsicht geübt. Denn er hatte sich viele Gedanken gemacht über seine Tochter. Sie war wild und abenteuerlustig und alles, aber er würde ihr wohl eine gewisse Zügellänge gewähren müssen, auch wenn es schwierig war.

Aber sie musste trotzdem auch klar die Grenze zwischen Spaß und Gefährlich kennen und respektieren. Das würde wohl seine Hauptaufgabe sein bei ihrer Erziehung. Damit hatte sie am meisten Mühe. Sonst war sie eigentlich ein ziemlich anständiges Kind.

Seine Ansicht Kindern gegenüber hatte sich doch ein bisschen verändert. Er sah sie nun viel mehr als Individuen und nicht mehr einfach restlos alle als unerträgliche Plagegeister. Na ja, einige natürlich schon!

Snape sah das Essen vor sich auf dem Teller an. Er hatte gar keinen Appetit. Die Aufregung der letzten Tage und Wochen zerrten an seinen Nerven. Zumindest redete er sich ein, dass es die Aufregung war.

Dass es etwas mit Amélie zu tun hatte, versuchte er zu verdrängen. Aber ständig sah er ihr enttäuschtes Gesicht vor sich. Hatte sie wirklich diese Gefühle für ihn?

Aber auch Remus' Worte ließen ihn nicht mehr los. Ständig kreisten sie ihm durch die Gedanken. Ja, wenn er es nicht wagen würde, so konnte er sich ja auch gleich ins Kloster begeben. Dann würde er sich nie wieder auf eine Frau einlassen können.

Und ob sich nochmals die Gelegenheit ergeben würde, war sehr fraglich.

Er war nicht gerade der Sunnyboy und Frauenschwarm. Das wollte er auch gar nicht sein und doch schien Amélie etwas für ihn zu empfinden, was immer es auch war, das hatte er gespürt, als sie ihm mitgeteilt hatte, dass sie sich in seiner Nähe Wohl wühlte.

Gerne hätte er die Kunst der Legilimentik benutzt, um ihre wahren Gefühle ihm gegenüber zu kennen. Natürlich konnte er das nicht tun.

Aber er würde mit ihr reden. Bald. Sehr bald. So konnte es nicht weiter gehen, das war klar! Egal was es kostete. Er würde eben alles auf eine Karte setzten!

Ah, nun kamen die drei Weasleys und Harry... nur Laura und Miss Granger waren noch nirgends zu sehen.

Er sah sich um. Seine Augen blieben an Crabbe und Goyle hängen, die so verschlafen in die Welt guckten, dass er sich fragte, ob sie sich womöglich nicht an die vorgeschriebenen Schlafenszeiten gehalten hatten, oder die ganze Nacht geredet hatten. Er würde ihnen nachher ins Gewissen reden.

Nun kam auch Laura in den Speisesaal und gab als erstes ihrem Vater einen entschuldigenden Blick. Snape nickte kaum merklich und Laura setzte sich.

Er bemerkte, dass auch sie nicht viel Hunger zu haben schien, denn sie aß nur ein paar wenige Bissen. Was konnte ihr über die Leber gekrochen sein?

Heute Abend würde er mit einer Großtante reden gehen, die er wohl noch nie vorher gesehen hatte, und die wahrscheinlich nur bereit war mit ihm zu reden, weil sie wahrscheinlich kaum mal Besuch hatte.

Aber die könnte etwas über die Familie wissen. Er wollte vor allem rausfinden, wieso Edna so früh gestorben war.

Vielleicht wusste die Großtante sogar etwas über die Kindheit von Edna.

S s s s s s

Das etwas abseits gelegene, einst wahrscheinlich wunderschöne Herrenhaus sah ziemlich klapprig und baufällig aus. Niemand hätte vermutet, dass hier noch jemand lebte, so heruntergekommen war es. Der Garten war auch ganz überwuchert und die riesigen Bäume versteckten das Haus fast gänzlich.

Severus öffnete das quietschende Eisentor und näherte sich dem schwach beleuchteten Haus. Es schien höchstwahrscheinlich nur eine Kerze oder eine Fackel zu brennen. Es war schon ziemlich dunkel, als er durch den Garten ging.

Es raschelte, als er über das Laub auf das Haus zu schritt. Es musste einst sehr schön gewesen sein.

Das Eisengeländer, das die Treppe zur Tür hinauf führte, war ganz rostig und er ließ es schnell wieder los.

Das Gras wuchs aus den Rissen in den Bodenplatten und das Laub, welches die Bäume immer mehr fallen ließen, hatte niemand weg gewischt.

Er klopfte mit einem altmodischen Türklopfer, ebenfalls aus Eisen, der die Form eines Eberkopfes mit einem Ring im Mund hatte.

Der Eber gab ein müdes Grunzen von sich und Snape hörte schleppende Schritte von drinnen auf die Tür zu kommen.

„Guten Tag, der Herr? Wir kaufen nichts!" sagte ein eher kleiner, alter Mann, dessen Gesicht aber noch ziemlich voll und pausbäckig war. Er hatte eine kaum zu erkennende Hasenscharte. Auf dem Kopf trug er eine lederne Kappe, die schief herunter hing.

„Ich wünsche nichts zu verkaufen. Ich habe eine Verabredung mit Ms. Prince," sagte er etwas ungeduldig. Was war das wohl für ein seltsamer Kerl? dachte er und verengte die Augen leicht.

„Ach so, na gut, solange sie keine Mäuse mitbringen," krächzte der Alte, schlurpte einen Schritt zurück und ließ Severus eintreten.

Es roch ziemlich speziell hier, wie in einem Museum, vielleicht aber auch noch ein wenig muffig. Also wie in einem schlecht gelüfteten Museum. Das Haus sah innen mindestens genau so alt aus, wie von außen.

Ziemlich finster war der Korridor mit der hohen Decke. Snape wusste, dass diese Prince-Villa seinen Urgroßeltern gehört hatte. Sein Großvater Serian Prince hatte seinen Teil des Anwesens der Schwester Ann verkauft und war mit seiner Frau, Rose, in deren Haus, welches nun Severus gehörte, gezogen. Severus' Augen glitten über die Bilder, die an den bräunlich gelblichen Wänden hingen. Ein riesiger Spiegel mit verschnörkeltem Goldrahmen war auch da, passend zu der Lampe, die ziemlich tief hinunter hing und ihr schummriges Licht verbreitete.

Soviel Severus wusste, war seine Grosstante Ann, die hier wohnte, nie verheiratet gewesen. Jedenfalls hiess sie noch Prince und es sah nicht aus, als sei an dem Haus einmal irgend etwas verändert oder renoviert worden. Und Kinder hatte Ann nicht. Also würde er dann wahrscheinlich auch dieses Haus einmal erben.

Nun war er aber nicht wegen dem Erben hier, sondern wegen etwas ganz anderem.

Der Mann marschierte mit kleinen Schritten voraus und öffnete dann eine Tür in den Salon. Auch hier war nur wenig Licht, welches von einem riesigen Kronleuchter stammte, der bestimmt sehr wertvoll, aber alles andere als schön war. Die goldenen Schlangen, die den Ring mit den Kerzen festhielten sahen viel zu protzig aus für seinen Geschmack.

In einem schweren Armsessel mit einer hohen Rückenlehne saß eine alte Frau.

Die altmodischen, dunklen Möbel in diesem Raum passten gut zum Erscheinungsbild des Hauses. Ein sehr langer Esstisch mit mindestens fünfzehn auch altmodischen Stühlen stand im vorderen Teil des großen Raumes.

„Guten Tag, Sie müssen Mr. Snape sein," bemerkte die Frau mit erstaunlich gesund klingender Stimme, die so gar nicht zu der alten, schrumpligen Frau passte. Man sah, dass die Frau einemal eine noble Dame gewesen war.

„Freut mich, Ms. Prince," sagte Severus höflich. „Ich bin ihr Großneffe," fügte er hinzu.

„Nehmen Sie Platz. Falls Sie gekommen sind, um mein Vermögen an sich zu reissen, können Sie sofort wieder gehen. Ich bin noch nicht tot," sagte sie spitz.

„Deshalb bin ich nicht hier, Ma'am," antwortete Snape kühl. „Vielmehr möchte ich etwas über meine Urgroßmutter, Edna Rodrigues - Marconas in Erfahrung bringen."

Sie gab ihm einen skeptischen Blick. „Na gut. Mr. Timothy, bringen Sie uns bitte Tee," befahl sie mit einer Stimme, die es gewohnt war, zu kommandieren.

„Gerne, Ms. Prince, solange ich keine Mäuse bringen muss," hauchte der rundliche Mann.

Severus viel auf, wie viel Schmuck die alte Frau trug. Wahrscheinlich trug sie so ziemlich alles, was sie besaß. Vielleicht aus Angst, es könnte gestohlen werden.

„Was willst du denn wissen, mein Junge?" fragte sie plötzlich ziemlich freundlich. Severus zeigte sein Erstaunen nicht. Auch nicht über die Tatsache, dass sie ihn plötzlich duzte.

„Meine Urgroßmutter Edna ist früh gestorben, wissen Sie wieso?" fragte er direkt und die Frau sah ihn mit wachsamen Augen an.

„Mein Bruder hat Ihre Großmutter jung geheiratet, und ich glaube, sie waren glücklich. Ihre Großmutter hatte ihre eigene Mutter, eben Edna, nicht gekannt, da sie erst zwei gewesen war, als diese starb. Den genauen Grund weiß ich nicht, aber ihr Mann, also dein Urgroßvater Sideris, hat einmal etwas von einem Biss erzählt. Es war ihm wahrscheinlich eher raus gerutscht, denn er wollte es nicht erzählen, als ich nachgefragt habe.

Allerdings denke ich, dass Rachel ihn beeinflusst hatte."

Severus wurde hellhörig. „Sie haben Rachel gekannt?" fragte er interessiert.

Die Frau nickte. „Ja, die alte Giftschlange hatte auch in dem Haus gewohnt, indem mein Bruder und Ihre Großmutter gelebt haben. Sie war pures Gift, sag ich dir, mein Schatz."

Severus dachte nun wirklich, dass die Frau irgendwo eine Schraube locker hatte. Sie kannte Severus nicht einmal, hatte ihn früher ignoriert, weil er nicht reinblütig war, und nun nannte sie ihn Schatz!

Aber an die Geschehnisse von früher schien sie sich zu erinnern, und nur das interessierte ihn.

„Sie hat den Griechen nie leiden können, den ihre Tochter Edna als Mann ausgesucht hatte. Der Grieche war ein Hallodrio und hat mal von dem und mal von diesem ein bisschen gelebt. Ein 'Lebenskünstler,' wie er es selbst bezeichnet hatte. Hatte keinen richtigen Job und ist immer herum gereist.

Als Edna gestorben war, hatte er sein kleines Mädchen mit sich in die Welt genommen, bis sie elf war und nach Hogwarts musste. Von da an hatte sie unter dem Fuchtel von Rachel Marconas, ihrer Großmutter, gelebt und gelitten, vermute ich.

Aber Rose hatte ihr das scheinbar nicht übel genommen, denn sonst hätten sich mein Bruder und sie wohl nicht entschieden, in diesem Haus, zusammen mit diesem Gift zu leben. Ednas Vater, Rosario war damals schon lange Tod. Er war kurz nach seiner Tochter gestorben, obwohl er nicht krank war und noch ziemlich jung. War etwas über fünfzig Jahre alt, denke ich. Muss wohl sehr an Edna gehangen haben, dieser Rosario.

1943 starb Rachel endlich und mein Bruder Serian und Rose hatten ihre Ruhe mit ihrem kleinen Töchterchen Eileen.

Und Roses Vater hatte sich von da an auch häufiger bei ihnen aufgehalten. Er war ein lieber Kerl.

Ich habe mich mit ihm dann mal unterhalten, über Edna. Och, er war ein Bild von einem Mann!" schwärmte sie mit verträumtem Blick. „Und Ihre Großmutter, Rose, also seine Tochter, war auch eine wunderschöne Frau. Ich war als junges Mädchen ziemlich eifersüchtig auf sie, muss ich zugeben. Du kannst dich vielleicht noch an Rose erinnern? Ich denke du warst hin und wieder in den Ferien bei deinen Großeltern?" fragte die alte Dame, redete dann aber weiter, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten.

„Sideris, also der Grieche, Roses Vater, hatte, dank einem wirklich schlechten Vergessenszauber, den ihm ganz sicher die Giftschlange aufgehalst hatte mit ihren alten zittrigen Fingern, nur noch Bruchstücke gewusst."

„Aber Rodriguez ist doch kein griechischer Name, oder?" fragte Snape etwas verwirrt. Brachte die alte Frau nun doch etwas durcheinander?

„Nein, mein lieber Grossneffe. Sideris' Mutter war Griechin. Sein Vater wiederum, weiß ich nicht, was der war. Wohl Spanier oder so, dem Namen nach. Egal. Jedenfalls war dieser Sideris der schönste Mann, den ich je gesehen habe, und er war ja gute zwanzig Jahre älter als ich," erinnerte sich Ann und lächelte. War schon erstaunlich, dass ihr all das im Gedächtnis geblieben war.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Mr. Timothy kam wieder hinein, nun mit etwas weniger schleppenden Schritt und ohne die furchtbare Mütze.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck war plötzlich ziemlich stolz und sein Rücken etwas gerader. Er trug ein Tablar mit zwei Tassen dampfenden Tees.

„Danke, Mr Barklay, stellen Sie es auf das kleine Tischchen," sagte sie nebenbei. Nun fragte sich Severus wirklich, ob es sinnvoll war, das Gespräch weiter zu führen. Die Gute schien wirklich etwas verwirrt.

Sie lächelte und der Alte stellte die Tassen ab. Es war derselbe Mann, denn Severus sah deutlich die Hasenscharte. Es war auch bei Zwillingen äußerst selten, dass gleich beide Hasenscharten hatten, und dann noch genau dieselben. Wieso nannte sie ihn denn nun Mr. Barklay, wo sie ihn vor ein paar Minuten mit Mr. Timothy angesprochen hatte.

„Ich habe mich also mit dem Griechen unterhalten und er sagte etwas von einem Monster, welches seine Edna gebissen habe. Und von einem Grab und all so wirres Zeug," erzählte Ann weiter. „Sie hat wohl auch ihren Körper kaputt gemacht mit dieser verbissenen Tränkebrauerei. Die war ja richtig besessen gewesen, wie Sideris erzählt hat. Natürlich hatte sie dann auch Erfolg gehabt, aber was nützte es ihr? Wahrscheinlich hat ihr Körper deswegen schlapp gemacht. Was weiß ich..."

Die Dame nahm ihren Tee und kühlte ihn, indem sie in die Tasse blies.

Severus hatte nicht die Absicht, diesen Tee zu trinken. Er fragte weiter. „Rachel und ihr Mann Rosario sind aus Spanien gekommen. Wissen Sie vielleicht, von wo genau?"

„Nicht genau, Sir," antwortete sie. „Aber irgendwo aus dem Süden, soviel ich weiß. Rachel hat immer behauptet, keine Verwandten mehr dort zu haben, was ich ihr nicht geglaubt habe.

Mr Timothy, nun drücken Sie sich nicht hinter der Tür rum! Mr. Snape hat keine Mäuse, bestimmt nicht!" schimpfte sie und sah dann Severus fragend an. „Oder?" fragte sie unsicher.

Snape musste sich zusammen nehmen, um nicht die Augen zu verdrehen. „Ich habe keine Mäuse," bestätigte er knapp, worauf sich die Frau entspannte und Mr Timothy vorsichtig hinter der Tür hervor kam.

„Haben die Herrschaften noch einen Wunsch?" fragte er scheu. Wieder trug er den Lederhut.

„Nein danke," antwortete die Frau geduldig. Sie sah Snapes skeptischen Blick und erklärte.

„Denken Sie nicht, er sei verrückt, mein Junge. Alle denken, er sei verrückt. Er ist nicht verrückt! Nein! Er ist nur mindestens zwei Personen auf einmal, was manchmal etwas schwierig ist, da sie sich nicht speziell gut leiden können."

Snape hob die Augenbrauen. "Lebt sonst noch jemand hier?" fragte er, doch sie verneinte.

„Wissen Sie sonst noch etwas über Rachel?" wollte Snape noch wissen. Seine Großtante überlegte einen Moment und sagte dann: "Nur, dass sie pures Gift war, Mr Snape. Sie war sehr dominant und herrisch und hochmütig und alles, was man sich nicht wünscht."

Snape erhob sich. „Dann möchte ich Ihnen danken, dass Sie sich Zeit genommen haben für mich," sagte er freundlich distanziert.

Irgendwo auf dem Gang hörte er Mr. Timothy schimpfen. Oder war es Mr. Barkley?

„Zieh mir nicht immer dieses hässliche Ding an!" schimpfte er, zu wem wusste Severus nicht, wahrscheinlich zu seinem anderen ich, Mr Timothy, der für gewöhnlich den seltsamen Hut trug.

Snape öffnete die Tür. Ms Prince war auch aufgestanden und Snape staunte, wie zackig sie noch auf den Beinen war.

"Mr Barklay, möchten Sie bitte Mr. Snape hinaus begleiten?" fragte sie und dieser schlurfte den halbdunklen Gang entlang, während er ärgerlich die Lederkappe vor Kopf riss und sie energisch zu Boden schmiss. Er blieb kurz stehen vor einem trüben alten Spiegel mit einem groben goldenen Rahmen. „Und mit dir spreche ich schon gar nicht!" keifte er sein Spiegelbild an.

Snape war froh, als ihm draußen der Wind um den Kopf strich. Diese zwei Alten waren wohl schon ziemlich verrückt!

S s s s

Man konnte nicht behaupten, dass Amélie den Abend mit ihrem Partner wirklich genoss. In Wirklichkeit hoffte sie, dass er bald aufessen würde, damit sie gehen konnten. Sie selbst hatte nur einen kleinen Salat bestellt und mit wenig Appetit, aber auch mit wenigen Worten zwischendurch, gegessen.

Sie wollte nur nach Hause. Aber Monsieur Ganoui schien es alles andere als eilig zu haben. Irgendwie fühlte sich Amélie auch ein bisschen fies, dass sie sich hatte überreden lassen. Wahrscheinlich machte er sich jetzt Hoffnungen.

Er war ja wirklich ein netter Kerl und sie hatte sich vorgenommen, ihm eine Chance zu geben. Wenn Snape kein Interesse hatte, na gut! Dieser hübsche junge Mann hatte Interesse!

Aber ihr Plan war kläglich gescheitert. Es machte sie wahnsinnig, dass sie nur an Snape denken konnte.

S s s s

Snape machte es wahnsinnig, dass er nur an Amélie denken konnte.

Nach diesem langen Tag saß er auf seinem Sofa, nachdem er Harrys Tarnumhang in seinen Schrank geschlossen hatte. Der Junge hatte ihm den Umhang freiwillig gebracht nach dem Essen. Das hatte ihn erstaunt und gefreut.

Snape streckte sich aus. Er hatte noch ein paar Hausaufgaben korrigiert. Nun könnte er noch einen Besuch abstatten. In Frankreich. Er hatte etwas, das dringend diskutiert werden musste. Wieso also nicht heute!

Ärgerlich stieß er den Atem aus, als es an seine Tür klopfte. Ein Schüler konnte es um diese Zeit nicht mehr sein, es war nach Acht. Also war es sehr wahrscheinlich Albus.

Ruckartig öffnete er und sah Madame Pomfrey vor der Tür stehen. „Guten Abend, Severus," sagte sie geschäftig. Sie sah erschrocken zu Boden, als sie etwas Graues an sie vorbei in Snapes Büro flitzten sah.

„Eine Maus!" sagte sie etwas überrascht.

Mäuse verfolgen mich wohl heute! dachte Snape und sah, dass es sich aber gar nicht um eine Maus handelte, vielmehr um eine Ratte. Sofort zückte er den Zauberstab und lähmte die Ratte, die sich eben in sein Wohnzimmer hatte davonmachen wollte.

„Guten Abend," grüsste er nun zurück. „Wie kann ich Ihnen zu später Stunde noch helfen?" fragte er nicht in seinem freundlichsten Ton.

„Ich brauche einen speziellen Trank und möchte wissen, ob sie davon etwas auf Lager haben. Es ist wirklich dringend. Es ist der Harmonitustrank."

Snapes Augen verengten sich augenblicklich. Was genau ging hier vor? Das war ja wohl wirklich ein spezieller Trank.

Er kannte die ältere Frau gut genug, um genau zu wissen, dass sie nichts weiter raus rücken würde.

Er nickte und ging, gefolgt von der Medizinhexe, den steinernen Korridor entlang zu seinem Lagerraum. Dank seiner genauen Ordnung fand er das gesuchte Fläschchen sofort.

„Es hat nur noch diese eine Flasche. Möchten Sie, dass ich mehr davon braue?" fragte er und hoffte, dass sie nein sagen würde.

„Das wäre sehr gut, Severus. Ich brauche es so bald wie möglich."

Also doch kein Besuch bei Amélie! dachte Snape.

Er hob die gelähmte Ratte am Schwanz auf, die sich ihren Weg in seine Quartiere hatte machen wollen, als gehöre sie hier her. Er besah sie sich mit etwas angeekeltem Gesichtsausdruck.

Es lag auf der Hand, dass es die Ratte war, welche Laura gezähmt hatte. Es ging doch nicht an, dass das Kind jede Spinne und jede Kanalratte im Schloss zähmte, er wollte doch keinen Zoo hier unten.

Sie würde das Vieh freilassen müssen.

Vielleicht hatte sie aber genau das getan und das Tier hatte das gemütliche Leben bei Laura vermisst und sich spontan für ein Leben in Gefangenschaft entschieden, befürchtete er, während er das nicht besonders anziehende Tier musterte. Rasch schritt er zu Lauras Zimmer und beförderte das Tier unzeremoniell in den Käfig auf Lauras Nachttisch.

Er würde nun in sein Labor gehen und mit den Trank anfangen müssen. Er war nicht sehr erfreut über die abrupte Wende in seinem Abendprogramm.

Er wusste nicht, dass zurselben Zeit an einem weit entfernten Ort, Amélie gerade freiwillig aus dem Abendprogramm ausstieg, welches Monsieur Ganoui für sie vorgesehen hatte. Er wurde ihr zu aufdringlich und sie verabschiedete sich rasch, mit einer nicht sehr fantasievollen Ausrede.

TBC...


	17. Chapter 17

Ganz herzlichen Dank meiner lieben Betaleserin Ida für das schnell Korrigieren.

Viel Spass beim nächsten Kapi, Sally

s s s s s s s

Laura war an diesem Abend äußerst froh, ins Bett gehen zu können. Die Kinder hatten das Erlebnis noch im Gemeinschaftsraum diskutiert und waren eigentlich sehr erstaunt gewesen, dass Malfoy doch nicht der Erbe war. Wer war es denn dann? fragten sie sich.

Laura dachte an Hermine, die in der Krankenstation lag. Hoffentlich konnte Madam Pomfrey sie wieder ganz heilen. Das wäre ja eine Katastrophe, wenn Hermine immer so als halbe Katze herumlaufen müsste. Ihr Dad hatte sie gewarnt, dass es gefährlich sei, Zaubertränke alleine auszuprobieren. Sie hätte wohl die Sache verhindern sollen.

Laura seufzte und rieb sich die Augen. Lavender gähnte laut und Laura hörte, wie sie sich im Bett drehte, dann war es wieder still, bis auf die gleichmäßigen Atemzüge der Kameradinnen. Laura kuschelte sich noch tiefer unter die warme Decke. Ob ihre Ratte womöglich immer noch stepptanzend durch die Korridore von Hogwarts hopste? Vielleicht hatte auch die Katze eines Schülers sie gefressen. Das war ein sehr aufregender Nachmittag gewesen und wie auf Nadeln hatte sie immer gehofft, dass nichts schief laufen würde. Eigentlich ein Wunder, dass wirklich alles geklappt hatte bei diesem doch etwas wackeligen Plan.

„Laura?" flüsterte Emma, die gerade leise ins Zimmer gekommen war. Laura überlegte einen Moment, ob sie sich schlafend stellen sollte. Immerhin war es auch schon ziemlich spät. Emma hatte sich an der ganzen Vielsafttrank-Aktion nicht beteiligt. Trotzdem war sie sehr interessiert gewesen, an dem, was die Freunde vom Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum erzählt hatten.

„Hm," sagte sie leise.

„Laura, ich muss dir was sagen," sagte Emma in Flüsterton. Sie öffnete Lauras Vorhang ein wenig und äugte hinein. „_Ich_ habe George die Ratte gegeben. Ich wusste nicht, was er mit ihr vor hatte. Er hat gesagt, dass er sie braucht, um euren Plan umzusetzen." Sie sah Laura entschuldigend an.

Laura stützte sich auf ihre Ellbogen und nickte. Emma setzte sich auf die Bettkante. „Schlafen die anderen?" fragte Laura. Sie wollte nun etwas klären mit der Freundin, das ihr schon lange auf dem Magen lag. Nun war eine gute Gelegenheit, auch, weil Emma noch ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte. Vielleicht würde sie dann etwas zugänglicher sein.

Emma nickte. „Ich denke schon," sagte sie und zuckte leicht die Schultern.

„Emma, ich will dich etwas fragen, und ich möchte, dass du mir ehrlich antwortest," begann sie und fand selber, dass sie ziemlich nach ihrem Vater tönte.

Emma schien das nicht sehr zu gefallen, aber sie nickte trotzdem.

Laura setzte sich im Schneidersitz hin. „Ich finde, du bist irgendwie so anders geworden," begann sie und sah Emma ernst an. "Erst bist du so richtig überanhänglich und dann ignorierst du mich absichtlich und spielst mir etwas vor mit Lavender. Ich weiß nicht, was das soll und es verwirrt mich ganz. Und auch, dass du immer sagst, ich sei zu dünn und so, finde ich komisch. Ich weiß schon, dass dich deine Mutter nervt, und du nie schön und gut genug sein kannst für sie, aber du bist du!" sagte sie und machte eine kleine Pause. "Und du bist doch gut, so wie du bist." Das war ziemlich direkt gewesen, dachte Laura, aber es stimmte! Sie sah Emma an, die schweigend vor ihr saß. "Wieso bist du so anders in letzter Zeit?"

Laura war selbst überrascht, dass sie das alles so gut hatte ausdrücken können. Normalerweise, wenn sie sich vornahm etwas zu sagen, konnte sie es dann plötzlich nicht mehr, wenns drauf an kam. Ja, sie war sehr erleichtert, dass es draußen war. Nun war es an Emma, sich zu rechtfertigen oder sich zumindest Gedanken darüber zu machen.

Ziemlich lange sagte Emma nichts. Sie war es auch gar nicht gewohnt, dass jemand mit ihr so klar über seine Gefühle sprach. Aber dennoch entschied sie sich für dieselbe Strategie. Wenn sie eine Chance hatten, dies zu klären, dann wahrscheinlich nur auf diesem Wege. Das wurde ihr genau jetzt klar. All das 'nicht-mehr-miteinander-reden' und einander ignorieren oder eifersüchtig machen, brachte gar nichts. Im Gegenteil.

„Ehmm... ich ..." Sie wusste gar nicht wo beginnen. „Es ist für mich irgendwie so... es stört mich eben, wenn du die ganze Zeit mit den anderen rum hängst. Du bist doch _meine_ beste Freundin. Ich dachte, wenn ich dir ja nicht so wichtig bin, dann such ich mir eben eine andere beste Freundin."

Laura versuchte, das Gesagte ganz zu begreifen. „Das ist doch okay," sagte sie gelassen und sah zu Emma hoch. „Wir können ja beide deine besten Freundinnen sein. Ich bin gerne mit dir zusammen, aber auch mit den anderen."

„Genau das nervt mich!" sagte nun Emme etwas heftig und schielte schnell zu den anderen Better, ob sie wohl jemanden geweckt hatte. "Es ist dir einfach egal, ob ich noch deine beste Freundin bin oder nicht. Als ich mehr mit Lavender zusammen war, wollte ich sehen, wie wichtig ich dir bin, aber es schien dich nicht zu stören." Emma klang etwas beleidigt.

Lauras Augen verengten sich. „Das heißt, du bist nur mit Lavender zusammen gewesen, um mich eifersüchtig zu machen?" fragte Laura ungläubig.

Emma zuckte die Schultern.

„Das find ich echt mies," sagte Laura leise. Einen Moment sagte niemand was.

„Und ich auch!" hörten sie plötzlich Lavenders Stimme von ihrem Bett her.

Es war mückschenstill. Oh oh, dachten Laura und Emma wohl gleichzeitig. Emma biss sich auf die Lippen, stand auf und ging schnell zu Lavender.

„Geh weg!" sagte diese barsch und sehr verletzt.

„Ich war nicht _nur_ deswegen mit dir zusammen. Ich finde dich super nett. Aber Anfangs war es vielleicht so," gab sie zu. „Aber jetzt bist du mir richtig wichtig geworden. Deshalb war es mir in letzter Zeit auch egal, wenn Laura mit den anderen zusammen war. Ehrlich!" beteuerte sie verzweifelt.

Das war aber auch verflixt. Lavender sagte nichts mehr und Emma ging wieder zu Laura hinüber. Sie würde nachher zu Lavender reden gehen, vielleicht hatte sie sich dann etwas beruhigt.

Laura funkelte sie ziemlich böse an. „Ich mag es nicht, wenn man mit mir solche Spiele spielt. Niemand mag das," stellte sie klar. „Ich gehöre nicht dir und ich darf auch noch andere Freunde haben außer dir. Ich bin gerne mit dir zusammen, aber wenn ich keinen Schritt ohne dich tun kann, dann wird mir das zu eng." Laura machte eine befreiende Armbewegung. Sie war froh, endlich darüber zu reden und diese Last los zu werden.

Emma sah etwas betreten aus.

„Du bist eine gute Freundin, Emma, wirklich! Ich bin auch sehr sehr froh, jetzt richtige Freunde zu haben. Aber ich brauche auch Freiheit. Davon hatte ich früher fast zu viel. Aber jetzt ertrage ich es trotzdem nicht, zu eingeengt zu sein. Ich möchte dich als Freundin behalten."

Sie machte eine Pause. Sie war so gut im Reden drin, dass sie nun alles klären würde. Ihre Zunge redete ihre Gedanken fast von alleine.

„Ich habe dich gern, so wie du bist. Aber ich möchte auch, dass du mich gern hast, so wie ich bin. Ich weiß genau, dass es dich manchmal nervt, dass ich dich in Schwierigkeiten bringe. Ich weiß auch, dass du ziemlichen Ärger bekommst dafür. Und wie ich aussehe und ob ich dick oder dünn bin, klein oder groß, ist doch nicht wichtig, für eine Freundschaft."

Emma nickte und lächelte dann. Laura war wirklich viel größer, als sie schien. So erwachsen, wie sie eben geredet hatte, bewunderte sie die Freundin. Das hatte eher nach Hermine getönt, so vernünftig.

Und eigentlich war es schön, eine solche Freundin zu haben. Sie würde sich damit abfinden müssen, dass sie Laura nicht für sich alleine haben konnte.

„Und es hat ja auch Vorteile, wenn man viele Freunde hat," lächelte Laura. „Dann kannst du dich unauffällig zurück ziehen, wenn wir wieder etwas Verbotenes planen, bei dem du dich lieber raus hältst."

Da hatte Laura Recht, dachte Emma. Sie lächelte die Freundin an und nickte nochmals. Dann stand sie auf, und ging zu ihrer anderen Freundin hinüber. Sie hatte wohl ein Talent, ihre Freundinnen zu enttäuschen, dachte Emma etwas bedrückt.

Laura kuschelte sich glücklich in ihr Bett. Es ging ihr richtig gut und sie war so stolz auf sich. Nun könnte sie Emma wieder genießen. Emma, mit ihrer witzigen und fantasievollen Art, die Laura so liebte.

Doch die Ruhe währte nur kurz, denn Lavender schien die Entschuldigung von Emma nicht so leicht zu akzeptieren. Mit voller Wucht hatte sie ein Kissen nach dem Mädchen geworfen, welches aber auf Parvatis Bett gelandet war. Diese war sauer, da sie wegen den Unterhaltungen nicht schlafen konnte und schmiss das Kissen hart zurück.

Sekunden später war die reinste Kissenschlacht im Gange, die nur Hermine verpasste, da sie in der Krankenstation war. Der Streit und die Enttäuschungen waren vergessen und die Mädchen boten sich eine erbitterte, superlustige Schlacht. Danach saßen sie alle auf Lavenders Bett und erzählten sich Witze. Eine so lustige Nacht hatten die Kinder schon lange nicht mehr gehabt und sehr viel Schlaf bekamen sie nicht.

S s s s s s s

„Du hast nicht etwa irgendetwas mit Miss Grangers Zaubertrankexperiment zu tun, oder?" fragte Snape ein paar Tage später seine Tochter.

Da Lauras Freundin bis auf weiteres krank gemeldet war, hatte Snape eins und eins zusammen gerechnet und war zur Überzeugung gelangt, dass es ein Vielsafttrank-Versuch gewesen sein musste, der schief gegangen war. Oder ein DNA-Veränderungstrank, aber das wäre viel zu schwierig gewesen und bestimmt gab es in diesem Schloss nicht das Rezept dazu im Gegensatz zum Vielsafttrank.

Schnell schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein, Dad, ich hab nie mehr selber gebraut, seit dem letzten mal. Wirklich!" versicherte sie ihm eifrig.

„Woher hatte sie das Zaubertrankbuch?" fragte er weiter, denn sie sah nicht so aus, als ob sie lügen würde.

„Sie hat Professor Lockhart gefragt," antwortete Laura wahrheitsgetreu. Sofort verfinsterten sich die Augen ihres Vaters.

Dieser Idiot! dachte Snape ärgerlich.

„Ich hoffe, du hast jetzt mit eigenen Augen gesehen, was schief gehen kann bei einem Trank. Ich wette, Miss Granger sieht interessant aus," vermutete er.

Wenn der wüsste, dachte Laura. Sie senkte den Blick und nickte. „Ziemlich interessant," bestätigte sie.

Snape stand auf. Er hatte eben Lauras Hausaufgaben durch gesehen und war zufrieden gewesen, was beinahe an ein Wunder grenzte. Laura machte in Gedanken ein Kreuz an die Decke, während ihr Vater zum Schrank ging und ein paar Fotos hinaus nahm.

„Komm her," sagte er knapp und setzte sich an den Tisch. Laura kam interessiert näher.

„Das hier ist Edna," sagte Snape und sah Laura an. Diese nahm das Bild in die Hände und studierte es.

Das war also Edna, dachte sie. War schon ein seltsames Gefühl, die Frau zu sehen, die sie im Traum manchmal war. Oder, in deren Erinnerungen sie manchmal war. Sie hätte erwartet, dass die Frau ihr irgendwie bekannt hätte vorkommen müssen. Dies war aber nicht der Fall.

Die Frau hatte etwas traurige, große Augen, die aber nicht so dunkel waren, wie die ihrer unfreundlichen Mutter und ihr Blick war viel sanfter und lieber. Sie war hübsch, aber trug eine altmodische, hoch gesteckte Frisur.

„Und das ist deine Ururgroßmutter, Rachel," sagte Snape weiter. Mit einem Fuß schob Laura den Stuhl neben ihrem Vater etwas nach hinten, damit sie sich setzen konnte. Der Blick blieb aber auf dem Foto hängen.

„Ednas Mutter," kommentierte Laura, die nun auf den Stuhl gesunken war. Das war wirklich alles wahr. Der Traum und das, was darin passierte. Ein letzter Zweifel hatte Laura davon abgehalten, das Ganze wirklich richtig zu glauben. Sie sah, dass auch ihr Vater all das glaubte.

„Dad, was will Edna von mir? Sie könnte mir ja einfach sagen, warum sie mir ihre Erinnerungen gibt." Mit etwas besorgtem Blick sah sie ihn an.

Genau diese Frage hatte sich Snape auch gestellt. Was wollte Edna? Und wieso wollte sie es von Laura und wieso jetzt?

„Es hat etwas mit Margarida zu tun," vermutete das Mädchen und blickte erwartungsvoll zu ihrem Dad. Dieser nickte, sagte aber nichts.

„Sie hat es geschafft, den Erinnerungstrank zu erfinden und sie wird sich auch erinnert haben, denke ich," redete Laura weiter. Ihre Finger drehten das alte Foto immer in den Händen.

Vielleicht hatte Rachel das gespannt, dachte Snape und hat sich ihr in den Weg gestellt. Bei dieser Frau wusste man nicht, zu was sie fähig war...

Genau davor hatte sie sich ja scheinbar gefürchtet, denn sonst hätte sie sich die Mühe mit dem Vergessenstrank nicht machen müssen.

Er würde nochmals nach dem Steinkreis suchen. Bald. Aber jetzt wollte er einfach nur den Abend mit seinem Kind genießen.

„Ich weiss es nicht, Laura , aber ich werde mich bemühen, mehr heraus zu finden. Möchtest du jetzt noch baden?" wechselte er das Thema. Er wollte nicht immer nur Probleme wälzen.

Laura nickte eifrig und legte das Foto von Rachel verkehrt auf den Tisch. „Darf ich Milly rufen?" fragte sie. Immer noch liebte sie ihr Bad am meisten, wenn ihre liebe Milly daneben saß und mit ihr redete und spielte.

S s s

Eine Stunde später kam Laura frisch gebadet ins Wohnzimmer, nur um dieses verlassen vor zu finden. Sie hatte sich so lange gebadet und mit Milly gelacht, dass sie ganz verschrumpelte Finger und Füße gehabt hatte. Milly hatte dann darauf bestanden, dass sie sich mit Feuchtigkeitscreme einrieb. Nach langem hin und her hatten sich die beiden dann verabschiedet und gute Nacht gewünscht.

„Dad?" sagte sie und sah sich um. Sie wollte in sein Zimmer gehen, um nach zu sehen, ob er wohl dort etwas verräumte. Als sie an die Küche vorbei ging, sah sie seine große Gestalt dort im Halbdunkeln stehen. Mit einem Löffelchen rührte er in seinem Kaffee, sein Blick war aber abwesend daran vorbei auf die Küchenkombination gerichtet.

Laura stand nur da und sah ihn an. Das war ein ungewohntes Bild, ihn so abwesend zu sehen. Und noch seltsamer war, dass er sie bis jetzt nicht bemerkt zu haben schien. Er schien mit den Gedanken woanders zu sein. Ob er etwas überlegte?

Natürlich wusste das Kind nicht, dass Severus Gedanken weit weg bei einer gewissen Französin waren. Wieso nur, konnte er sie nicht ausschalten aus seinem Gedächtnis. Nein, ausschalten wollte er sie natürlich nicht. Aber wenn er nicht ständig an sie denken müsste, wäre er schon froh.

Er dachte an den Abend, als sie sich an ihrem Arm festgehalten hatte, als sie bei der Echse gewesen waren.

Die Echse - sie hatte giftige Zähne. Eine Idee durchflog seine Gedanken.

Die Bisse entzünden sich meist unheilbar, wusste Severus. Er hatte über solche Echsen gelesen, nachdem er das tote Tier gefunden hatte.

Ob Edna versucht hatte, an der Echse vorbei zu kommen, um in den Steinkreis zu gelangen? Hatte die Echse sie gebissen? War das ihr Todesurteil gewesen?

Aber wieso war sie dann nicht von außen in den Steinkreis gegangen? Natürlich würde er mit einem Schutzzauber belegt sein, aber wäre der nicht zu brechen gewesen?

Plötzlich setzte sich ein paar Puzzleteilchen zusammen für Severus. Das Tier war vor nicht all zu langer Zeit verendet. Also wäre der Vergessenszauber, der an das Tier gebunden war nicht mehr aktiv.

Wahrscheinlich hatte Laura deshalb die Träume . Wahrscheinlich hatten deshalb nicht schon Rose oder seine Mutter Eileen diese Träume gehabt, weil die Erinnerungen durch den Bann an das Tier gebunden gewesen waren. Und da das Tier noch gelebt hatte, hatte Edna ihre Erinnerung nicht teilen können.

Er war überzeugt, dass es Edna gelungen war, sich zu erinnern, zumindest gut genug, dass sie den Wunsch gehabt hatte, durch den Geheimgang zum Grab der Schwester zu gelangen. Aber wieso?

Und war es Edna gewesen, die über das lateinische Zeichen, welches 'Steinkreis' bedeutete, im Brunnenschacht, 'Achtung Gefahr' gekritzelt hatte?

„Dad?" fragte plötzlich etwas hinter ihm. Laura umarmte ihn von der Seite her und sah etwas besorgt zu ihm auf.

Etwas abwesend strich er ihr übers feuchte Haar, welches frisch und angenehm duftete. Ein Anflug von einem Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Laura lehnte ihren Kopf an ihn. Sie mochte seine etwas steife Kleidung, das gehörte einfach zu ihrem Vater. Er war nun mal nicht der locker gekleidete Typ, mit halboffenem Hemd oder Baumwollshirt...

„Dad, hast du die Ratte in den Käfig getan?" fragte sie, während sie zu ihm hoch blickte. Sie hätte vorhin beinahe einen Freudenschrei ausgestoßen, als sie die Ratte im Käfig entdeckt hatte.

Snape nickte und Laura lächelte ihn an. „Du musst sie aber wieder frei lassen, klar?" sagte er und nun nickte Laura, wenn auch etwas zögerlich.

„Komm!" sagte er leise und ging, die Tasse Kaffee in der Hand ins Wohnzimmer.

S s s

Diese Abende hatte er wirklich Lieben gelernt in den letzten Monaten. Früher hatte er sich nur entspannen können, wenn er alleine war. Nun saß er mit seiner Tochter auf dem Sofa und atmete tief durch.

„Dad, soll ich dir etwas vorlesen?" fragte sie freundlich. Warum wusste sie nicht, aber ihr Vater schien etwas Trost und Zuneigung zu gebrauchen. Bevor er antworten konnte, war sie aufgestanden und in ihr Zimmer gehastet, ohne allerdings zu rennen, da er das nicht mochte.

Mit dem Buch, welches er ihr zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte, kam sie kurz darauf zurück.

„Also," sagte sie wichtig und setzte sich neben ihn. Sie sah ihn an, wie er so neben ihr saß. Ihr Blick wurde musternd. So musste man nicht aussehen, wenn man sich entspannen sollte, dachte Laura.

„Du kannst dich anlehnen, oder soll ich dir ein Kissen geben?" fragte sie fürsorglich.

Er war über ihren Eifer es ihm gemütlich zu machen etwas erstaunt. Normalerweise tat sie das, wenn sie etwas angestellt hatte.

Er musterte sie skeptisch.

„Was ist?" fragte sie unschuldig.

„Kann es sein, dass du ein schlechtes Gewissen hast? Hattest du doch etwas zu tun mit dem Zaubertrank?" Er sah sie so scharf an, dass sie leer schlucken musste. Nein, sie hatte nichts mit dem Trank zu tun, versicherte sie sich selbst. Nicht direkt jedenfalls. Sie schüttelte schnell den Kopf.

„Nein, ich will einfach, dass du etwas locker bist und es bequem hast," versicherte sie ihm und stopfte ihm ein Kissen hinter den Rücken. "Du siehst etwas traurig aus," redete sie dabei.

Er hob eine Augenbraue einige Millimeter und setzte sich etwas bequemer hin. Laura nahm ihren Platz neben ihm ein, nahe an ihn gekuschelt. Wenn die Slytherins wüssten, dass sie so mit dem strengen Hauslehrer da saß und sich an ihn schmiegte! dachte sie verschmitzt.

Im Schneidersitz mit dem Buch auf einem Bein, welches sie halb über Snapes hatte, begann sie zu lesen.

Snape hörte ihr zu. Sie las etwas unsicher. Nicht sehr flüssig, wie er es von einem zwölfjährigen Kind erwartet hätte.

Wahrscheinlich - nein, ganz sicher, hatte sich nie jemand die Zeit genommen, mit Laura zu üben, als sie in den unteren Klassen war.

Er sagte aber nichts. Sie würde sonst nie wieder freiwillig vorlesen, wenn er sie kritisieren würde. Doch er wollte sich von nun an häufiger vorlesen lassen.

Lauras Ausdauer im Lesen hielt knapp eine halbe Stunde an, dann klappte sie das Buch mit einem lauten 'Klack' zu.

„So," sagte sie, wie eine Mami, die ihrem kleinen Sprössling eine Gutenachtgeschichte vorgelesen hatte. „Hat dir die Geschichte gefallen?"

„Hm..." machte Snape nur, nicht sicher, ob er Lauras mütterliches Verhalten mochte.

Laura legte das Buch auf den Armlehne des Sofas, doch Snape räusperte sich auffällig. Sie schnappte es sich und brachte es schnell in ihr Zimmer. Nie konnte ihr Dad etwas durch gehen lassen!

„Ich hab jetzt übrigens beide Brüste und sie schmerzen saubl...ehm, ich meine, ziemlich," informierte sie ihren Vater, ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten. Kaum merklich war ihr Rücken etwas gerader geworden, als sie das erzählte und Snape sah amüsiert, wie stolz Laura war. Sie hatte ja wirklich lange auf die ersehnten, weiblichen Merkmale warten müssen, dachte er und lächelte leicht.

Laura war ziemlich froh, dass sie nun, wahrscheinlich als eine der letzten Zweitklässlerinnen sich nun auch noch entwickelte, aber es nervte gleichzeitig ziemlich, dass diese Dinger immer so empfindlich waren und sehr schmerzten, wenn sie an eine Tischkante, oder sonst irgendwo anstieß. Dass man sie auch noch gar nicht wirklich sah, wenn man nicht per Zufall eine Lupe dabei hatte, war auch etwas mühsam, aber das würde sich wohl bald ändern.

„Dad?" fragte sie und sah ihn keck an, während sie sich unsanft aufs Sofa neben ihn fallen ließ.

„Könnten sich Jimmy und meine Ratte sich nicht verlieben und dann süße junge Rättchen machen?" fragte sie unschuldig aber mit gewissem Schalk in den Augen.

Natürlich war ihr mehr als bewusst, dass Snape von dieser Idee nicht angetan war, aber sie liebte es einfach, ihn ein wenig zu sticheln.

Sie bekam einen strengen, vielsagenden Blick. Seine Lippen wurden ziemlich schmal. Sie blinzelte ihn mit ihren langen Wimpern an.

Der Dackelblick hatte seine Wirkung, denn er antwortete sanfter als sie erwartet hatte. „Das ist schwerlich möglich, da es sich um zwei weibliche Tiere handelt. Außerdem ist das nicht _deine_ Ratte. Das kannst du dir hinter die Ohren schreiben, junge Dame. Du lässt sie nun endlich frei, klar?" forderte er.

Laura kräuselte die Nase und nahm seine Hand in ihre. „Bald, ehrlich. Nur noch ein paar Tage, bitte, Dad," jammerte sie und legte sich die Handfläche seiner warmen Hand an die kühle Wange. Es war recht kalt geworden, in den letzten Tagen und hier unten war es immer ziemlich frisch.

Durch seine warme Berührung bekam sie Gänsehaut am Rücken und nun wurde ihr auch bewusst, wie kalt ihre Füße waren.

„Ein paar Tage," antwortete Snape, als er Laura näher zu sich zog. Er brauchte ihre Nähe. Und er hätte auch gerne die Nähe einer anderen jungen Frau gehabt. Einer etwas runderen, weicheren, erwachsenen Dame, namens Amélie Delais.

„Danke Dad," sagte Laura leise. „Ich möchte wiedermal nach Hause," hauchte sie. Snape nickte. Ja, das würde ihm auch gut tun.

Er schloss die Augen einen kurzen Moment. Er spürte Lauras Herz klopfen unter seiner Hand, welche, um das Kind herum, seitlich an Lauras Rippen ruhte und sich leicht hin und her bewegte. Der sanfte Druck von Lauras Kopf an seiner Brust.

Ja, so musste ein Freitagabend sein, dachte er und entschied sich, die Augen noch einen Moment länger zu entspannen und einfach den Augenblick zu genießen.

S s s s s

Vier Tage vergingen. Amélie fühlte sich nur halb lebendig. Sie musste sich zwingen aufzustehen und zur Arbeit zu gehen. Jeden Tag. Viele Handgriffe erledigte sie automatisch.

Kunden hatten sie schon angesprochen, ob sie krank sei und sie hatte sich immer wieder anstrengen müssen, um freundlich und zuvorkommend zu sein.

Das Wetter trug auch nicht zu einer besseren Stimmung bei. Grau und kalt war es. Es roch nach Erde und verrottenden Blättern. Ständig war es feucht und kühl und regnete viel.

Eines Abends hatte sie noch länger arbeiten müssen, weil ein Kunde zwei neue Anzüge brauchte, natürlich so schnell wie möglich.

Als sie die Tür öffnete und eben nach oben in ihre Wohnung verschwinden wollte, hörte sie die Stimme ihres Großvaters.

„Amélie, komm bitte mal her," sagte er freundlich, aber mit seinem üblichen strengen Unterton.

Sie seufzte und schlüpfte aus den Schuhen, bevor sie das Wohnzimmer betrat.

„Bekommt dein alter Großvater keinen Kuss mehr?" fragte er, während er sein Buch auf das kleine Tischchen stellte.

Amélie ging zu ihm und beugte sich hinunter. Sie drückte ihm demonstrativ einen besonders lauten Kuss auf die Wange und Edward lächelte.

Seine Frau war mit zwei Freundinnen aus gegangen und nun ergriff er die Gelegenheit, mit der Enkelin zu reden.

„Ich weiss, Großväter sind nicht immer so feinfühlig, und vielleicht komm ich alter Mann auch nicht mit, mit den Sorgen der heutigen Jugend. Aber du beunruhigst mich etwas, in letzter Zeit. Und ich vermute stark, dass es etwas mit Severus Snape zu tun hat."

Er sah sie fragend an und Amelie atmete tief aus. Sie setzte sich auf das Sofa schräg gegenüber von ihm. Es war seltsam, bei ihren Eltern hätte es sie wohl genervt, wenn die sich eingemischt hätten, aber bei Großeltern war das irgendwie anders.

„Rede mit ihm," schlug er vor. „Du kannst dich noch Monate lang grämen. Ich sehe doch, dass du unglücklich bist und du lachst kaum noch. Das kann doch nicht immer so weiter gehen. Es wird nicht besser und es wird sich nichts ändern, wenn du es nicht änderst."

Er sah sie eindringlich an und nach mehreren Momenten nickte sie. „Vielleicht hast du recht," sagte sie nachdenklich. Wieder holte sie tief Luft und lächelte dann leicht. „Es ist eben nicht so einfach," sagte sie. „Und Gefühle kann man nicht erzwingen, nicht wahr?"

Edward lächelte. „Mach dir um die Gefühle keine Gedanken. Rede einfach mit ihm, alles andere wird sich zeigen. Ich war gestern kurz bei ihm. Es scheint mir nicht, dass es ihm anders geht, als dir. Ich kenne ihn schon lange, Amélie. Vertraue einem alten Mann."

„Hat er denn nach mir gefragt?" fragte Amélie und gab sich sichtlich Mühe, nicht zu interessiert zu klingen.

„Er hat sich nach deinem Wohlbefinden erkundigt," sagte Edward amüsiert, zeigte es der Enkelin aber nicht.

„Und sonst?" wollte sie in beiläufigem Ton wissen.

Edward sah sie intensiv an. „Frag ihn, finde es heraus!" ermutigte er sie.

S s s s

Amélie wusste nicht, was sie sollte. Ja, einerseits wollte sie ihm alles sagen und von ihm wissen, wie es um seine Gefühle stand . Aber andererseits traute sie sich nicht.

Sollte sie etwa einfach bei ihm auftauchen und ihn direkt fragen? Ihr würden ja schon die Knie zittern, wenn sie ihn nur sah. Snape war ein spezieller Mensch und sie konnte nicht einfach mit ihm sprechen, wie mit ihren Verflossenen.

Aber wollte sie hier Trübsal blasen, bis sie alt und grau war? Ihr Großvater hatte Recht. Sie musste etwas tun. Und das gerade jetzt gleich!

Sie kannte sich genau. Wenn sie es auf Morgen hinaus schieben würde, würde sie es sowieso nicht mehr tun. Sie würde es immer weiter hinaus schieben und dabei immer gefrusteter werden.

Sie würde ein Schlücklein von ihrem Mut-Zaubertrank nehmen. Der bewirkte auch, dass man etwas gleichgültiger wurde und genau das brauchte sie jetzt. Alkohol hatte diese Wirkung ja auch, aber sie brauchte einen klaren Kopf.

Aufgeregt biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe, bis es schmerzte. „Du machst das jetzt!" nahm sie sich vor.

Sie hielt das Fläschchen mit dem Trank, den sie schon einmal benutzt hatte, in der Hand. Plötzlich erwachte ihr Ehrgeiz. Sie schaffte das doch auch so! Ohne Hilfe eines Zaubertrankes! Ja, sie wollte es schaffen! Der Frust der letzten Wochen entlud sich und sie schrie vor lauter Ärger über sich und diese Situation. Das Zaubertrankfläschchen schleuderte sie quer durchs Zimmer und es zerschellte an einem Bild, das an der Wand hing.

„Ich bin doch kein verdammter Feigling!" schrie sie sich selbst an und kickte mit dem Fuss gegen den Bettpfosten, was sie augenblicklich bereute. Sie stieß den Atem aus und versuchte den stechenden Schmerz in ihrem Zeh zu ignorieren.

Mit zittrigen Fingern zog sie sich andere Jeans an und einen nicht zu warmen Pullover. Dann schwang sie sich den Umhang um die Schultern und sah sich entschlossen im Spiegel an.

„Amélie, jetzt oder nie!" sagte sie entschlossen, und starrte auf ihr Spiegelbild während sie energisch mit dem Fuß auf den Boden stampfte.

„Sie schaffen es," versicherte ihr auch der Spiegel. Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

S s s s s

Beinahe hätte Amélie noch rechts umkehrt gemacht, als sie in den Kamin trat und die Hand ins Flohpulver grub. Sie atmete nochmals tief durch und ihr Großvater nickte ihr ermutigend zu. Aber sie zog es durch und stand ein paar Sekunden später in den Privaträumen des ersehnten Mannes.

Snape, der großzügig irgendwelche Schularbeiten korrigierte, wie es den Anschein hatte, sah auf, als er den Kamin zischen hörte. Sie hatte sich nicht einmal bei ihm angemeldet. Aber es war ihr egal. Der musste sich jetzt Zeit nehmen und Schluss!

Nun gab es kein Zurück!

„Guten Abend, Amélie," grüßte Snape etwas erstaunt. Er stand auf und trat auf sie zu.

Er fragte sich, was wohl der Grund für diesen unerwarteten Besuch war. Sie hatten sich schon länger nicht mehr gesehen, und das letzte mal war der Abschied etwas steif und unangenehm gewesen.

„Setzen Sie sich doch," sagte Snape und deutete auf das Sofa. „Möchten Sie etwas trinken?" fragte er. Er spürte ihre Nervosität. Ihre Körpersprache verriet sie.

Sie war ganz hibbelig und wollte sofort zur Sache kommen. Kein drum-herum-Gerede. Sie musste es so schnell wie möglich los werden. Oder sollte sie doch lieber eine Ausflucht erfinden und sich dann schnell wieder verziehen?

„Nein, danke. Ich möchte stehen," sagte sie und fand selber, dass das etwas doof klang. Sie wusste nicht, was sie mit den Händen anfangen sollte, und sie wusste nicht, wie anfangen, mit dem was sie ihm sagen wollte. Zu Hause hatte sie es noch gewusst. Hunderte Male hatte sie sich vorgestellt, wie das Gespräch verlaufen würde. Was sie sagen und tun würde, und es hatte immer so gut geklungen in ihren Gedanken.

„Severus, ich möchte mit dir reden," begann sie ernst und hörte ihren Puls in den Ohren rauschen. Ihre Stimme klang etwas flattrig. Warum sie sich gerade jetzt auf solche Dinge achten musste, fragte sie sich.

Er stand groß und dunkel vor ihr. Der Mut drohte, sich von Amélie zu verabschieden. Seine schwarzen, im Licht des Feuers leicht funkelnden Augen, sahen sie erwartungsvoll an.

Sie nahm sich zusammen, so gut sie es zu Stande brachte. Ihr Mund war plötzlich so trocken. Nun hätte sie doch gerne etwas zu trinken gehabt.

„Severus, ich liebe dich," platzte sie einfach heraus.

TBC...

Review?


	18. Chapter 18

Wow! da bin ich ja richtig verwöhnt worden mit tollen Reviews! Danke vielmals!

Und Danke vielmals meiner super Betaleserin scientific ida, die so genial ist und so schlau und so aufmerksam! Bin super froh für die Unterstützung!

Phoebe: Danke vielmals für dein Review, hat mich riesig gefreut! Was? Wie kommst du denn auf die Idee, dass sich Laura über die Regeln ihres Vaters hinweg setzen könnte? das würde sie doch nie tun ;-P

LuciaBlack: Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt über dein Lob! DAnke vielmals, freut mich sehr, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt!

Ganz liebe Grüsse an alle, Sally

s s s s s

Snape sah Amélie ungläubig an und sie hätte beinahe gelacht bei seinem erstaunten Gesicht. Doch sofort sah sie auch etwas wie Schmerz in seiner Miene.

Elendig lange Sekunden sagte niemand etwas. Amélie war froh, dass sie nun klar gesagt hatte, was Sache war, obwohl sie spürte, wie ihre Hände etwas zitterten. Das um-den-heißen-Brei-Gerede hatte sie satt.

Sie wusste nicht, ob sie gerade das Richtige tat. Immer wieder hatte sie die leise Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf gewarnt, nicht naiv zu sein. Durfte sie einfach nach ihrem Gefühl handeln ohne zu wissen, wer dieser Mann vor ihr wirklich war?

Aber eigentlich hatte sie ihren Entschluss schon lange gefasst. Und nun musste _Severus _die Karten auf den Tisch legen. Sie würde sich nicht mit einer unklaren Antwort abspeisen lassen!

Sie richtete sich stolz auf und sah ihm direkt in das fragende Gesicht. Ja, sie hatte ihn überrumpelt. Nein, es war kein Fehler gewesen! Amélie wirkte selbstsicher und entschlossen.

Severus räusperte sich. Seine Gedanken schlugen Saltos. Er musste sich verhört haben.

„Sind Sie sich bewusst, Amélie, was Sie da sagen? Sind sie sicher, dass Sie das so meinen?"

„Natürlich bin ich mir sicher!" sagte sofort sie energisch. All das Angestaute wollte jetzt raus.

„Ich war mir noch nie bei etwas so sicher. Ich liebe dich. Und ich bin gekommen, weil ich mich nun seit Tagen frage, was _du_ für Gefühle hast für _mich_. Die 'privaten Gründe', die uns im Wege stehen, will ich wissen. Und zwar jetzt gleich!" forderte sie selbstbewusst.

Sie machte eine kurze Pause und redete dann ernst weiter.

Snape war ziemlich vor den Kopf gestoßen, da das bestimmt nicht das gewesen war, was er erwartet hatte, als sie plötzlich hier aufgetaucht war.

„Sage mir jetzt, dass du mich _nicht_ liebst. Und dass du _nie_ fähig sein wirst, mich in Zukunft zu lieben, dann werde ich versuchen, damit klar zu kommen. Aber ich will reinen Wein haben und wissen, was Sache ist. Ich gräme mich seit langem und ich halte das nun nicht mehr aus! Ich habe es sowas von satt!" sagte sie mit einer halsabschneiderischen Handbewegung. Ihr Puls raste und sie hätte ihn am liebsten richtig durchgeschüttelt vor lauter Verzweiflung.

Snape war gerade sprachlos. Das waren klare Worte! Er bewunderte die junge Frau dafür, aber konnte er ihr sagen, welches diese Gründe waren? Er könnte ihr sagen, dass er sie nie lieben würde, dann wäre die Sache erledigt.

Das konnte er aber nicht. Trotz allem.

„Sag endlich was, verdammt nochmal! Sprich mit mir! Ist es wegen Laura? Oder was kann denn so dramatisch sein, dass du mir keine Chance geben kannst?" Amélie tönte nun eher verzweifelt und etwas leiser sprach sie weiter: "Vor ein paar Wochen in deinen Armen hab ich mich so wohl gefühlt. Ich weiß, dass du das auch genossen hast." Sie klang nachdenklich, aber sie war sich sicher, dass sie sich das nicht eingeredet hatte. Sie hatte es gespürt.

Die innere Unruhe und die Spannung wurde beinahe unerträglich für ihn.

Sollte er es jetzt sagen und alles riskieren? Sie liebte ihn._ Ihn!_ So unglaublich das für ihn war, so unerträglich war es auch.

Er focht einen inneren Kampf mit sich, seine Miene blieb neutral.

Amélies Blick wurde sanfter und entspannter. Sie hatte gesagt, was sie hatte sagen wollen. Sie sah den Ausdruck in Severus' Augen. Sie hatte sein Gesicht jedesmal studiert, wenn sie mit ihm zusammen gewesen war und erkannte, dass es nur sein Äusseres war, das so neutral und ausdruckslos blieb. Seine perfekte Maske.

Amélie sah zu ihm auf und sagte:„Laura wird sich damit abfinden, auch wenn es ihr vielleicht nicht gefallen wird."

„Nein!" sagte er deutlich. „Das ist es nicht. Es geht nicht um meine Tochter," sagte er angespannt. „Eher um meine Vergangenheit," fügte er vorsichtig hinzu. Er sah sie forschend an. Seine Fassade zeigte die inneren Zweifel nicht.

„Um die Vergangenheit?" wiederholte sie leise und nickte kaum merklich. Ein paar Sekunden war es ganz still. Gestand er ihr gerade, dass er ein Todesser gewesen war?

„Du hast getötet? Das haben einige im Krieg. Es ist schrecklich! Du warst auf der falschen Seite? Das ist auch schrecklich, aber du hast bestimmt hart dafür bezahlt und tust es wahrscheinlich immer noch. Hast du noch andere Leichen im Keller vergraben? _Was_, möchte ich wissen, steht zwischen uns? Wenn das... wenn deine Zeit als Todesser Vergangenheit ist, dann könnten wir eine Chance haben."

Snape kam sich vor wie ein Ballon, den man immer mehr aufbläst und dessen Spannung immer stärker und stärker wird - und dann lässt man die Luft einfach raus. Genau so fühlte er sich.

„Sie... du weißt davon," fragte Snape so leise, dass es schon beinahe ein Flüstern war. Er sah sie verwirrt an. Sie wusste davon und... und hatte ihm gerade ihre Liebe gestanden?

Konnte es sein, dass er diese Szene gerade träumte? Er hatte oft geträumt, dass er es ihr sagte. Er fühlte sich irgendwie wie ein Zuschauer dieser Begebenheit.

All die Gedanken, die sich in seinem Gehirn gekrümmt und gewälzt und ihn gequält hatten die letzten Wochen und Monate. Alles hatte sich um dieses eine Problem gedreht - und nun wusste sie es?

„Ja," gestand sie einfach. „Mein Großvater hat mir alles erzählt. Das nachdem mir eine Freundin einen Hinweis gegeben hat, was mich ehrlich gesagt ziemlich verunsichert und vielleicht auch geschockt hat. Ich war total am Ende, dass der Mann, den ich liebe, ein Todesser ist. Mein Großvater hat mir erklärt, wie in etwa das alles war und dass du auf der hellen Seite bist."

Sie sah ihn fragend an. „Das bist du doch, Severus?" fragte sie.

„Das bin ich," antwortete er kurz und ehrlich.

Amélies Augen forschten auf seinem Gesicht. „Ist es das? Hat dich das von mir fern gehalten ?" fragte sie leise . „Du hättest es mir erklären können," hauchte die junge Frau.

Vielleicht bestanden ja Chancen für sie, dachte Amélie hoffnungsvoll.

Er war ein sehr selbstbewusster Mann, der bestimmt niemandem Rechenschaft ablegte. Dass ihn sein Fehler dermaßen grämte und er sich dafür schämte, erstaunte sie. Natürlich war es ein schrecklicher Fehler gewesen und hatte schlimme Folgen. Er hatte aber auch sein Leben jahrelang aufs Spiel gesetzt und einen sehr heißen Job als Doppelspion ausgeführt, der ihm jederzeit viel Schlimmeres als den Tod hätte bescheren können. Sie hatte sich die letzten Wochen viele Gedanken gemacht darüber. Wie es sein musste, gebrandmarkt zu sein, für sein Leben. Und sie hatte sich versucht, vorzustellen, was der Mann vor ihr durchgemacht hatte in seiner dunklen Zeit, vor vielen Jahren.

Severus sah in Amélies Augen, die nun ziemlich blau schienen. Sie sah ihm an, dass eine große Belastung von ihm abfiel und sie wusste, dass es tatsächlich das gewesen war, dass ihn davon abgehalten hatte, sich ihr zu öffnen. Aber hatte er wirklich Gefühle für sie?

„Ich liebe dich trotzdem," sagte sie leise und trat einen vorsichtigen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Dass du das akzeptieren würdest, war für mich nicht voraussehbar. Im Gegenteil. Ich konnte kein Verständnis erwarten. Es ist nicht so, als wenn man im falschen Dartclub wäre, oder so. Ich habe deshalb schon viel verloren. Zu viel," fügte er leise hinzu.

Seine große Liebe. Menschen, die er gekannt hatte. Seine eigenen Großeltern waren diesem Krieg zum Opfer gefallen. Einen großen Teil seines Lebens hatte er an diesem Fehler gelitten, obwohl er am Krieg selber ja nicht die Schuld hatte. Trotzdem hatte er sich schuldig gefühlt für die vielen Opfer. Amélie wusste bestimmt, was dieser Fehler für ihn bedeutete. Oder sie ahnte es zumindest.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ein Dartclub ist, aber nein, es ist keine Lappalie. Du hast genug gelitten, deswegen."

„Aber ich möchte nicht, dass du auch darunter leiden musst," sagte er und sah sie ernst an. „Dass der dunkle Lord wieder zu neuer Macht kommt, ist sehr wahrscheinlich. Amélie, weißt du, was es bedeutet, wenn ich nicht als Spion des dunklen Lordes zu ihm zurückkehre? Hast du den Hauch einer Ahnung, zu was er fähig ist? Du würdest in ständiger Gefahr leben."

Amélie sah ihn erstaunt an. Um _sie_ fürchtete er sich?

Die letzten Zweifel, die sich hartnäckig in ihrem Hinterkopf festgekrallt hatten, fielen von ihr ab. Wie Schneeflocken wirbelten sie davon und entlasteten die junge Frau.

Sie hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Sie sah es in seinen Augen. Er hatte seine Gefühle nicht erfolgreich genug vor ihr verbergen können. Dass er sie trotz seinen offensichtlichen Gefühlen auf Abstand gehalten hatte, vielleicht aus Angst, es ihr zu sagen und sie dadurch zu verlieren, aber auch aus Angst um sie, zeigte ihr, wieviel sie ihm wirklich bedeuten musste. Dass er auf die Liebe verzichten würde, um _sie_ zu schützen.

Und obwohl sie wusste, dass Severus Recht hatte, mit dem, was er sagte, war sie froh, dass er nicht vorhatte, weiterhin als Spion zu fungieren in Zukunft. Sie hatte sich viele Gedanken gemacht und ihr war klar gewesen, dass sie an Severus' Seite gefährlich leben würde. So oder so. Auch wenn er seinen Job als Spion weiter durchführen würde, wäre sie in großer Gefahr. Ihr schauderte bei dem Gedanken.

Der-der-nicht-genannt-werden-durfte war eine Bestie, und natürlich würde sie auf der absoluten Prioritätenliste stehen, wenn jemand mitbekommen würde, dass sie mit Severus zusammen war. Sowie er, der Verräter selbst und auch Laura, als seine Tochter.

„Ich bin heute gekommen, weil ich deine Gefühle mir gegenüber _wissen_ will, Severus. Lange genug hab ich mich gefragt, was_ du_ fühlst. Ob du etwas fühlst und es versteckst, oder ob ich dir egal bin. Bitte gib mir eine ehrliche Antwort. Und ja, ich werde in großer Gefahr sein, das ist mir bewusst. Aber ich bin eine erwachsene Frau und ich weiß was ich will." Sie klang sehr überzeugt, als sie hinzufügte: "Ich will dich!" Amélie sah ihn gespannt an.

Alles hing nun von seiner Antwort ab.

Snape, der an ihr vorbei gesehen hatte, richtete seine Augen plötzlich auf sie. Sehr ernst sah er sie an, als wollte er herausfinden, ob das wirklich alles die Wahrheit war.

Wie kannst du zweifeln? dachte Amélie und ihr Blick sagte ihm genau das.

Er ging einen Schritt auf sie zu. Er stand kaum einen Meter vor ihr und sah auf sie hinunter. Zu der Frau, der sein Herz gehörte. Die er liebte und die so klar und deutlich gesagt hatte, dass sie mit ihm zusammen sein wollte. Trotz aller Gefahren und trotz der Vergangenheit. Sie sahen sich nur an, wie lange, wussten sie nicht. Wahrscheinlich waren es nur einige Sekunden gewesen, aber der Blick war so tief, dass die Zeit keine Rolle spielte. Dass Amélie das alles auf sich nehmen wollte, konnte Severus nicht glauben. Für ihn! Für ihre Liebe!

Plötzlich zog er sie in eine Umarmung und hielt sie mit seinen Armen fest umschlossen.

Sie schloss die Augen und genoss diese Geborgenheit. Dieses Zeichen. Eine Welle durchströmte sie, die sich anfühlte wie warme Honigmilch.

Der ganze Druck fiel von ihr ab. Die ganzen Sorgen der letzten Wochen machten einer großen Erleichterung und Freude Platz. Sie wollte diesen Augenblick nie vergessen! Sie würde ihn nie vergessen, das war absolut sicher. Ja, sie war sich absolut sicher, dass Severus zu ihrem Leben gehörte, ganz egal, welche Gefahren drohten.

„Ich liebe dich von meinem ganzen Herzen," hörte sie seine tiefe Stimme leise, wie ein fernes Donnergrollen.

Das erstaunte und beglückte sie so sehr, dass sie hätte ohnmächtig auf den Boden sinken können und ihr Gänsehaut über den Rücken kroch. Natürlich freute es sie wahnsinnig, dass er das für sie empfand. Dass er es aber mit Worten ausdrücken konnte, überraschte sie trotzdem. Er war kein offener Mensch, was solche Dinge angingen.

Die Freude zerriss sie fast. Ob sie sich schon jemals so glücklich gefühlt hatte? Wohl kaum. Glückliche Tränen liefen aus ihren Augen und sie schloss sie.

Snape fühlte sich wohl noch etwas erleichterter. Obwohl er seine Gefühle im Griff behalten wollte und vorsichtig sein würde, hatte er diese Worte über die Lippen gebracht.

Er war sich bewusst, dass er nur durch Laura gelernt hatte, seinen Gefühlen Ausdruck zu verleihen. Das Kind hatte ihn gezwungen, sich zu öffnen! Er hatte keine Chance gehabt, sich immer zurück zu halten. Laura hatte hören wollen, dass sie geliebt wurde. Sie versicherte es ihm auch häufig und diese für ihn so schwierig zu akzeptierenden Gefühlsausdrücke waren Teil seines Lebens geworden. Und er konnte es nicht oft genug hören.

Das kam ihm nun zu Gute. Amélie war gekommen, um zu wissen, wie es um ihn und seine Gefühle stand. Sie hatte ein Recht auf eine klare Antwort. Und auch ein Recht darauf, selber zu entscheiden, ob sie diese Liebe mit Hindernissen wollte.

Nun hatte alles eine Chance. Nun konnte sein Leben sich verändern. Noch mehr verändern. Er wollte endlich ein einigermaßen normales Leben führen, aber er wusste, dass das niemals möglich sein würde, solange Voldemort lebte.

Doch er würde es genießen, solange wie möglich. Er spürte Amélie in seinem Arm und drückte sie fest an sich, als müsse er sie beschützen. Er schloss die Augen und genoss diesen Moment, der nie enden sollte.

Er hatte ihre Lippen auf seinen, bevor er sich versah.

S s s s s s

Severus wünschte sich am nächsten Tag, es könnte doch bitte Wochenende sein. Es fiel ihm eigentlich nie schwer, aufzustehen. Aber sich heute mit unmöglichen Gören rumschlagen zu müssen und sich überhaupt konzentrieren zu müssen, dass die Plagegeister nichts in die Luft sprengten, das würde ihm schwer fallen.

Er lag im Bett und ließ den gestrigen Abend nochmals durch den Kopf gehen.

War das wirklich alles geschehen?

Konnte so viel an einem einzigen Abend geschehen? Konnte eine solche Veränderung stattfinden in wenigen Stunden? Es kam ihm unwirklich vor und doch konnte er sich so gut an den Geruch von Amélie erinnern. Er roch sie jetzt noch, obwohl sie nicht mehr bei ihm war.

Als er Amélies Kuss gespürt hatte und der ganze Druck von ihm abgefallen war, hatte er sich nicht mehr um seine Selbstbeherrschung und Kontrolle geschert.

Für einmal hatte er sein Hirn ausgeschaltet. Er war nur Mensch gewesen. Mann.

Sie hatten sich geliebt, verzweifelt und ausgehungert. Ihr größtes Verlangen war gewesen, sich so nahe wie möglich zu sein. Am Besten für immer und ewig.

Dank Amélies verbleibendem Verstand waren sie nicht an Ort und Stelle übereinander her gefallen, sondern hatten es immerhin noch irgendwie geschafft, ins Bett zu gelangen.

Doch sie hatten all den zurück gehaltenen Emotionen und den unterdrückten Gefühlen freien Lauf gelassen. Die heimlichen Wünsche nach Nähe und Liebe waren endlich zum Ausdruck gekommen.

Severus war jetzt bewusst, dass das eine große Änderung in seinem Leben war. Auch im Fall, dass das mit Amélie nicht immer so sein sollte, wie es jetzt war.

Er hatte es zugelassen, dass er sich einfach hatte gehen lassen. Seinen Verstand in den Hintergrund geschoben hatte und sich selbst von einer anderen Seite kennen gelernt hatte.

Erst als er mit Amélie im Arm in seinem Bett gelegen hatte, war ihm bewusst geworden, dass er in all den Jahren nie mit jemandem das Bett geteilt hatte, den er geliebt hatte.

All die Frauengeschichten waren oberflächlich gewesen und von kurzer Dauer. Das mit Ellen war noch das Intensivste gewesen. Zu ihr hatte er zumindest sowas wie Freundschaft empfunden. Die gelegentlichen Abenteuer im Bett hatten für sie beide nichts mit Gefühlen für einander zu tun gehabt. Und waren ziemlich unromantisch von statten gegangen.

Es war ein wundervolles Gefühl gewesen, Amélie so zu spüren. Die Liebe, die sie ausgestrahlt hatte und der wunderbare, weiche Körper. Und bei der bloßen Erinnerung an die Blicke und Küsse der jungen Frau, erhöhte sich seinen Herzschlag drastisch. Ja, die Küsse... Er würde sich ziemlich anstrengen müssen, sich heute auf den Unterricht und die Kinder zu konzentrieren.

S s s s s s s

„Professor Snape?" Harry trat auf ihn zu, nachdem er die Bücher in seine Tasche gestopft hatte, nach der Zaubertrank Doppelstunde am nächsten Morgen, kurz vor dem Mittag.

Snape, der die abgefüllten Fläschchen sortierte, drehte sich abrupt zu dem Jungen um. Harry erschrak etwas über die prompte Reaktion des Lehrers.

„Remus hat gesagt, ich soll Ihnen sagen, wenn ich die Stimme wieder höre," begann er vorsichtig. Er hatte hin und her überlegt, ob er das wirklich Snape sagen wollte, aber er hatte es Remus versprochen. Er wollte ihm gehorchen. Er vertraute Remus.

„Gestern hab ich sie wieder gehört, aber nur kurz. Sie war aber ziemlich leise, dieses Mal," fügte er hinzu.

Es irritierte ihn, dass Snape nichts sagte und er wollte sich umdrehen, um zu gehen. Er hatte es ja gesagt, also hatte er seine Pflicht erledigt.

„Wann und wo?" wollte nun der Professor doch wissen, als er sich gerade abwenden wollte.

Harry blinzelte kurz. „Als wir zum Essen in die große Halle gingen. Wir waren etwas spät dran, da wir noch Hausaufgaben gemacht haben. Aber Percy war dabei," versicherte er auf Snapes finsteren Blick sofort.

„Ich hab aber nichts gesagt, zu Percy, meine ich," erzählte Harry. Diese Stimme war wirklich unheimlich gewesen.

„Was hat sie gesagt?" fragte Snape weiter.

Harry sah ihn mit großen Augen an und Snape spürte, dass ihm der Zwischenfall mit der Stimme unheimlich war.

„Sie... sie hat gesagt, dass sie jetzt töten will. Zerreißen..." Harry sah zu Boden. Konnte es vielleicht doch sein, dass das alles in seiner Phantasie entstand? Aber er hatte es doch deutlich gehört, wenn auch nicht laut. Wieso sollte eine Stimme sowas sagen? Sie hatte so brutal geklungen.

„Ist gut, Harry," sagte Snape nicht unfreundlich und Harry freute sich, dass er seinen Vornamen benutzt hatte, was er selten tat und nur in seinen privaten Räumen.

„Ich werde mit Remus sprechen," fügte er hinzu und drehte sich um, um aufzuräumen.

Harry war einen Moment still und Severus drehte sich um, ob der Junge gegangen war, aber er stand noch immer an seiner Stelle und starrte auf den Boden.

„Ist sonst noch was?" fragte Snape etwas ungeduldig.

Harrys Augen hoben sich zu seinem Lehrer und er fragte nach einem kleinen Moment, in dem er sich überwinden musste: "Sir, denken Sie... dass ich verrückt bin oder so, wegen der Stimme? Ist ziemlich seltsam, dass nur ich sie höre, oder nicht?"

Seine Stimme war leise und etwas unsicher.

Snape war erstaunt, dass Harry ausgerechnet ihn das fragte. Er war nicht wirklich eine Vertrauensperson, denen die Schüler ihre Sorgen anvertrauten. Aber vielleicht hatte Harry nun eine niedrigere Hemmschwelle ihm gegenüber, seit er bei ihm zu Hause in den Ferien gewesen war.

„Hast du das nicht Remus gefragt?" wollte der Lehrer wissen.

Harry überlegte einen Moment. Er wusste, dass er von Snape eine ehrliche Antwort erhalten würde, dass der ihn nicht schonen und auch nichts schönreden würde.

„Würden Sie Laura sowas ins Gesicht sagen, Sir?" fragte er und hoffte, dass er mit dieser Gegenfrage nicht zu frech war. Denn wenn Snape auch recht freundlich war im Moment, kannte er auch die strenge Seite sehr gut und wusste, dass Snape keine Frechheiten tolerierte.

Snape verstand Harrys Überlegung und antwortete: „Ich denke nicht, dass es etwas mit einer Geistesstörung zu tun hat, Harry," sagte er sachlich. „Wieso nur du die Stimme hörst, ist mir noch nicht klar, aber es wird eine Erklärung geben, denke ich doch. Gehe nun essen, Harry. Ich werde später mit Remus darüber sprechen."

Der Junge nickte und war froh, dass Snape ihn nicht für übergeschnappt hielt. Irgendwie beruhigte ihn das sehr.

„Darf ich Remus dann auch kurz sehen, bitte? Ich vermisse ihn," fragte er nun etwas selbstsicherer.

Snape sagte, dass er sehen werde. Er würde ihn benachrichtigen, falls es möglich war. Severus konnte sich vorstellen, dass Laura auch Sehnsucht haben würde, wenn er nicht da wäre. Das Mädchen vermisste ihn ja schon nach wenigen Tagen, wie sich in den Ferien gezeigt hatte.

Laura war von Heimweh geplagt gewesen, sogar als sie bei den Weasleys hatte sein dürfen. Mit Remus und Harry war es dann besser gewesen.

„Danke," sagte Harry und eilte hinaus. Es hatte ihn ziemlich beschäftigt seit gestern und er hatte nicht mal den Freunden erzählt, dass er die Stimme wieder gehört hatte. Nun würde er das wahrscheinlich tun.

„Harry!" ertönte Snapes Stimme, als er schon die Tür erreicht hatte. „Ich werde Laura ein paar Extrastunden in Verteidigung geben. Es wäre mir recht, wenn du dich auch daran beteiligen würdest. In gefährlichen Zeiten ist es ratsam, sich gut verteidigen zu können," informierte der Lehrer.

Harry nickte. War ja noch nett, dass Snape wollte, dass er sich verteidigen könnte. „Ja, danke," antwortete er und lächelte, bevor er nach der Türklinke griff.

„Behalte es für dich!" mahnte Snape , während er eine Schublade an seinem Schreibtisch schloss und Harry nickte wieder. Er schritt auf Harry zu. „Komm, gehen wir essen."

S s s s s

Amélie legte die Jacke beiseite und nahm ihre Post, die wie jeden Abend auf der Fensterbank lag. Sie hatte einen langen Tag gehabt.

Beinahe eine Woche war seit dem Erlebnis mit Severus vergangen. Wahrscheinlich war kaum eine Stunde vergangen, in der sie nicht an diese Nacht gedacht hatte.

Es war eine neue Erfahrung für sie gewesen, dass die bloße Berührung eines Mannes eine solche Wirkung auf sie hatte. Als sie seine Handfläche auf ihrer Haut gespürt hatte, war es um sie geschehen. Er musste eine spezielle Energie haben oder so.

Amélie seufzte, als ihr wieder diese einzelnen Augenblicke in den Sinn kamen. Eigentlich hatte sie alles irgendwie wie in einem Nebel aus Gefühlen erlebt, sodass sie gar keine klaren Erinnerungen hatte, eher Augenblicke, die ihr wie süße Tropfen durch den Bauch rieselten. Jedesmal wenn sie an diesen Abend dachte, fühlte sie dieses tolle Gefühl, das sie noch nie so erlebt hatte.

Eines wusste sie genau. Dass sie ihn sehr bald wieder sehen musste. Sonst würde sie die nächsten Tage nicht überstehen. Sie würde noch durchdrehen, wenn sie nicht sehr bald wieder in seinen Armen liegen würde. Ob es ihm genauso ging?

Ein Brief stach ihr sofort in die Augen, als sie die Post durchsah... Er war von Laura.

Amélie öffnete ihn zögernd. Sie hatte ein ungutes Gefühl, dem Mädchen gegenüber. Sie hatte etwas mit ihrem Vater und Laura wusste nichts davon.

Und Amélie wusste genau, dass Laura etwas dagegen haben würde. Sie fragte sich, ob Snape ihr etwas gesagt hatte.

Wenn es etwas Ernstes würde, und das hoffte sie sehr, würde er ihr das sagen müssen. Schnellstmöglich.

Aber sah Severus das auch als etwas Ernstes? War es für ihn so wichtig wie für sie? Wahrscheinlich schon, dachte sie glücklich.

Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass er sie mit seinem ganzen Herzen liebe. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht wirklich fassen, dass er das gesagt hatte, aber sie wusste, dass wenn Severus Snape sowas sagte, dann war es auch so.

Sie hatten sich jedenfalls seither einen Brief geschrieben. Natürlich war Severus zurückhaltend, beim Schreiben und es war nicht gerade ein Liebesbrief gewesen.

Aber jedenfalls wollte er sie auch bald treffen. Leider hatte er diese Woche wenig Zeit gehabt, aber nun, am Samstag konnte er es vielleicht einrichten.

Lauras Brief verriet aber nicht, dass sie etwas wusste. Snape schien ihr nichts gesagt zu haben. Eine leichte Enttäuschung war auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie - eher per Zufall - in ihren Spiegel sah.

Auch Severus wusste, wie schwierig Laura war, wenn ihr jemand ihren Vater streitig machte.

Amélie mochte diese Heimlichtuerei nicht. Selbst wenn Laura schwierig tun würde, und ihr das sehr unangenehm wäre, wäre es ihr lieber als so hinten rum.

Sie würde Severus fragen, wie er das sah.

Audrey würde nachher noch vorbei kommen. Sie würden sich einen gemütlichen Abend machen. Und sie würde, wie immer, nur immer an Severus denken.

S s s s s s

„Bleibst du über Weihnachten hier?" fragte Hermine. „Ich muss noch Geschenke besorgen." Hermine und ihre Freunde standen im Gemeinschaftsraum nach dem Abendessen. Es war ziemlich voll und ihr Lieblingssofa war besetzt.

Laura zuckte die Schultern. „Ich muss meinen Dad fragen. Ich hoffe, dass wir nach Hause gehen. Nur dort ist es wirklich gemütlich, um Weihnachten zu feiern. Geschenke habe ich auch noch keine. Aber wir dürfen ja auch gar nicht nach Hogsmeade," jammerte das Mädchen.

„Es gibt ja auch Kataloge," gab Ron zu bedenken.

Harry lächelte verschmitzt. "Ich könnte ja Malfoy ein anonymes Geschenk schicken. Zum Beispiel eine Packung von Georges und Freds Superbonbons, von denen man schwarze Zähne bekommt."

Die Kinder lachten.

„Und ich spendiere ein Haarshampoo. Eine Spezialmischung mit der Haartönung von meiner Cousine drin. Violettes Haar würde seinem faden Gesicht etwas Farbe bringen," lachte Laura.

„Wir hätten noch einige Neukreationen, für die wir noch ein Versuchskaninchen bräuchten," mischte sich George ein.

War manchmal schon unheimlich, wie die Zwillinge immer aus dem Nichts auftauchen konnten und alles mithörten.

„Und unser Percylein schenkt seiner Penelope bestimmt einen Verlobungsring," neckte Fred, nicht sehr laut, aber so, dass der große Bruder, der auf dem Sofa saß und ein Buch las, es sicher hören konnte. George pfiff durch die Zähne und lachte.

Percys roten Ohren verrieten, dass er zugehört hatte. Er tat aber so, als sei das Buch besonders spannend.

Hermine schien das nicht zu amüsieren. „Hör doch auf, Fred," schimpfte sie streng. „Das ist nicht lustig."

Fred verzog das Gesicht. „Aber wenn er sie so lechzend ansieht, ist das schon lustig," bemerkte der Junge und ahmte den Bruder übertrieben nach.

Laura lachte und Hermine sah sie böse an. „Und die geben sich auch so richtig eklige Schlabberküsse," sagte Laura, die das, schon vor Wochen einmal per Zufall mitbekommen hatte.

„Was?" fragten die Zwillinge wie aus einem Munde. „Oh unser vernünftiger Percy ist auf Abwegen!" jammerte Fred gespielt verzweifelt. Nun erntete er einen vernichtenden Blick von dem älteren Weasley über den Rand dessen Buches.

„Du würdest dich ja auch nur zu gerne auf diese Abwege begeben. Mit einer gewissen Zaubertr..." weiter kam Ron nicht.

Fred fiel ihm schnell ins Wort. „Muss ich dich vielleicht an deine Schulden bei uns erinnern, Ronnielein?" zischte er und hatte nun auch eine ziemlich gesunde Farbe im Gesicht.

Ron verzog das Gesicht und Percy rettete ungewollt die peinliche Situation. Groß und dünn stand er neben den Zwillingen und sah wichtig auf sie hinunter.

„Ihr begegnet mir besser mit mehr Respekt," sagte er in strengem Ton und Laura fand, dass er sich ziemlich aufspielte.

„Es könnte sonst sehr leicht geschehen, dass ich ansonsten sehr beschäftigt sein werde, wenn ihr das nächste Mal euer Quidditch-Funtraining habt. Und ihr wisst ja, dass ihr ohne Aufsicht eines Vertrauensschülers nicht spielen werdet. Also, passt besser auf!"

Alle Beteiligten wussten, dass Percy recht hatte und am längeren Hebel war. Dass er sich aber immer so wichtig machen musste, nervte sie trotzdem.

S s s s s

„Bitte Dad, bitte, bitte!" jammerte Laura und versuchte ihm einen freundlich bittenden aber nicht bettelnden Blick zu geben. Die Arme hatte sie locker um seinen Hals geschlungen und stand mit Dackelblick neben ihm. Er stellte die Kaffeetasse, aus der er den letzten Schluck getrunken hatte, vor sich auf den Tisch und rutschte etwas näher mit dem Stuhl.

Er seufzte und sah Laura tadelnd an. „Ich hab dir klar gesagt, dass ich es noch nicht weiß. Jetzt hör sofort auf zu jammern, oder ich schicke dich in dein Zimmer," sagte er endgültig und gab ihr einen mahnenden Klaps auf den Hintern. Schon dreimal hatte seine Tochter ihn angebettelt, er solle doch bitte seinen Vater und am liebsten noch Remus und Harry einladen, um mit ihnen Weihnachten zu feiern.

Natürlich wollte er mit Laura nach Hause gehen und nicht hier in Hogwarts bleiben. Und er hatte sich auch überlegt, ob er seinen Vater einladen sollte. Dass er nun die Vergangenheit ruhen lassen wollte und einen Schritt vorwärts gehen würde, hatte er für sich selber entschieden. Ihm ging es privat so gut wie nie zuvor und vielleicht sollte auch sein Vater diese Chance haben. Schließlich wusste man nie, wie lange es ihnen so gut gehen würde.

Ja, vielleicht war das eine Gelegenheit, um dem älteren Mann zu zeigen, dass er es wirklich ernst meinte, mit dem Neuanfang. Es würde nicht einfach werden, das wusste Severus, aber versuchen wollte er es.

Er hatte schon mit Remus geredet und er wollte den Weihnachtstag mit Harry in seiner Wohnung verbringen. Den Tag nach Weihnachten wollte er dann zu seinem Kollegen gehen. Wieder hatten sie zwischen Weihnachten und Neujahr ein Phönixorden-Treffen.

Laura ließ ihren Vater los und setzte sich an den Tisch, wo ein Blatt Papier und Kohlestifte lagen.

Severus beobachtete sie und rieb sich die Schläfen.

Wie es dann mit Amélie aussehen würde, wusste Severus noch nicht. Er hatte Laura noch nicht gesagt, dass sie nun mehr verband als eine Freundschaft.

Dreimal hatten sie sich nun getroffen und er konnte schon behaupten, dass er irgendwie süchtig war nach der jungen Frau. Es war eine neue und schöne Erfahrung für ihn, mit jemandem zusammen zu sein, den er wirklich liebte. Und das unglaubliche Glück war, dass diese Liebe gegenseitig war.

Dass Laura heftig auf diese Neuigkeit reagieren würde, wusste er. Im Moment hatte er keine Nerven dafür und er würde dieser Auseinandersetzung noch etwas aus dem Weg gehen.

Er seufzte. Eigentlich war ja alles genau richtig. Laura mochte Amélie und umgekehrt. Nur schien Laura es gar nicht lustig zu finden, wenn jemand ihrem Vater sehr nahe stand.

Amélie hatte ihm versichert, dass sie Lauras Gefühle verstand und hatte ihn gebeten, ihr trotzdem bald zu sagen, was Sache ist.

Das war natürlich leichter gesagt, als getan.

Snape war streng und hatte seine klare Linie und ganz sicher entschied er selbst darüber, ob er eine Beziehung haben wollte oder nicht. Aber Laura wirklich verzweifelt und elend zu sehen, war nicht gerade etwas, das ihn lockte.

Nun hatte er für den heutigen Abend Amélie eingeladen, und Laura würde auch da sein. Sie würde bald da sein und er hatte sie gebeten, diskret zu sein. Er wollte mit Laura dann später mal reden.

TBC...


	19. Chapter 19

Danke vielmals der lieben scientific ida fürs Korrigieren dieses Kapitels, und danke allen, die mir mit ihrem Review ihre Gedanken darüber mitgeteilt haben!

Phoebe: Danke vielmals für dein Review! Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel beantwortet deine Frage ;-) Liebe Grüsse, Sally

s s s s s s s s s

Laura malte an ihrem Bild, welches sie bestimmt vor Wochen angefangen hatte. Es zeigte einen Garten mit einer Steinmauer und einem Esel und im Hintergrund einen Berg. Laura konnte recht schön zeichnen. Sie zeichnete mit Kohle und konnte diese wirklich gut einsetzten.

Gedankenverloren legte Snape die Zeitung beiseite und sah auf das Bild.

„Was malst du da?" fragte er leise. Laura sah auf. Sie kratzte sich an der Nasenspitze, wodurch diese ganz schwarz wurde.

„Das ist der Garten aus meinem Traum. Der von Edna," fügte sie erklärend hinzu, obwohl Snape das vermutet hatte.

„Hm... so hat es also ausgesehen?" fragte er und seine Tochter nickte.

„So in etwa," antwortete sie und begutachtete kritisch ihr Bild. Es war noch schwierig, sich genau zu erinnern, da der Traum schon eine Weile her war.

Laura malte weiter, bis ein paar Minuten später der Kamin flackerte und Amélie hinaus kam. Snape hatte Laura gesagt, dass Amélie zum Essen kommen würde und sie gefragt, ob sie auch bei ihm unten essen wolle. Er hatte ihr aber auch gesagt, dass er es nicht mehr dulden würde, wenn sie frech wäre. Doch so würde sie sich nicht ausgeschlossen fühlen, dachte er.

„Hallo Laura!" sagte Amélie fröhlich und begrüßte erst das Kind. Laura war aufgestanden und umarmte Amélie.

Dann ging Amélie zu Severus und begrüßte ihn mit drei Küsschen. Sie hasste es, dieses Spiel zu spielen.

„Setz dich doch," sagte Snape und Lauras Kopf schnellte hoch. Seit wann duzte ihr Vater die junge Frau?

Laura beobachtete die Erwachsenen die nächsten Minuten heimlich, während sie malte und so tat, als konzentriere sie sich ganz auf das Bild.

Sie spürte, dass zwischen den beiden etwas vor sich ging. Irgendwie benahmen sie sich seltsam. Lauras Augen verengten sich. Was wurde hier gespielt? fragte sie sich mit ungutem Gefühl.

„Das ist ein sehr schönes Bild, Laura. Du bist sehr talentiert!" lobte Amélie ehrlich. Das freute Laura und sie bedankte sich für das Kompliment.

Milly erschien mit dem Essen und Laura ging schnell zu ihr, um ihr zu helfen.

Sie trug ein paar Häppchen zum Apéro auf und schenkte Weißwein ein. Das Essen hatte sie noch auf dem Herd.

Laura sah zu, wie ihr Dad und Amélie sich unterhielten und von dem Wein tranken. Sie schienen so viel vertrauter, als sonst. Vor allem ihr Vater war viel lockerer und kein bisschen sein distanziertes Selbst.

Ein eigenartiges, fremdes Gefühl kroch ihr in die Magengegend. Es beunruhigte sie und machte sie nervös. Ihre Augen verengten sich, als sie zu den Erwachsenen sah. Als sie bemerkte, dass Milly sie beobachtete, löste sie schnell den Blick von ihrem Dad und der jungen, hübschen Frau.

„Milly, ich helfe dir, das Essen zu bringen," bot Laura schnell an, als Milly in die Küche ging, wo das Essen auf dem Herd stand, damit es warm blieb.

Milly schenkte Wein nach und räumte den Apéroteller ab, während Laura in der Küche schon die Teller geschöpft hatte. Sie schien sich sehr beeilt zu haben, bemerkte Milly, denn das Essen war nicht sehr sorgfältig auf die Teller geschöpft worden.

Sie sagte nichts, da sie Lauras Eifer nicht bremsen und sie nicht beleidigen wollte und tat ihr Bestes, die Sache, so gut es ging, zu retten.

Dann trugen sie gemeinsam die Teller zum Tisch.

Laura setzte sich auch und als alle ihr Essen hatten, begann sie hungrig zu essen. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete sie Amélie.

Diese sah ihren Vater so seltsam an. Als sie den Kartoffelgratin in den Mund nahm, verzog sie sofort das Gesicht und Laura musste sich bemühen, nicht zu lachen. Konzentriert starrte sie auf ihren eigenen Teller und schnitt ihr Fleisch.

Auch Snape war Amélies Gesichtsausdruck nicht entgangen und er sah sie fragend an. Er fand das Essen sehr gut. Als er zu Laura sah, wusste er sofort, dass sie etwas damit zu tun hatte, dass Amélies Essen ungenießbar war.

Im Stillen zählte er auf Zehn und dann auf Zwanzig und wieder rückwärts, bis sein Puls sich etwas normalisiert hatte.

„Milly, könntest du bitte Miss Delais einen neuen Teller mit Essen bringen?" fragte er, ohne eine Emotion zu verraten.

Milly stellte keine Fragen und brachte Amélie sofort einen frisch gefüllten Teller. Laura tat so, als wenn nichts wäre. Sie sah ihren Vater nicht an, da sie wusste, dass er ihr einen strengen Blick geben würde.

Sie aßen weiter, nun etwas ruhiger. Kein Gespräch wollte so richtig seinen Lauf nehmen.

Als Laura versehentlich ihr Trinken ausschüttete, natürlich genau über Amélies Hose, brauchte Snape viel Selbstbeherrschung um seine Tochter nicht zu schütteln.

Er gab ihr einen warnenden Blick und sie senkte schnell den ihren.

Amélie war sehr traurig über Lauras Benehmen und Snape bereute ein wenig, dass er Amélies Besuch nicht doch ohne Laura geplant hatte. Laura war sensibel und realisierte, dass etwas anders war.

Trotzdem konnte sie sich nicht so unartig benehmen! Hier wäre nun wieder etwas Selbstbeherrschung ihrerseits gefragt gewesen.

Dass sie sich so ungehobelt aufführte, Besuch gegenüber, konnte er nicht tolerieren. Egal wie eifersüchtig sie war.

Zum Glück schien sich nun die Lage etwas zu entspannen und Laura spielte mit Jimmy und verschwand hin und wieder in ihrem Zimmer.

Snape unterhielt sich nun ungezwungen mit Amélie und Milly brachte Kaffee und Dessert. Nun war natürlich Laura auch wieder zur Stelle, als es nach Kuchen duftete.

S s s

„Machen wir nachher ein Spiel, Dad?" fragte Laura und sah ihren Vater erwartungsvoll an. Gestern hatten sie einen gemütlichen Familienabend gehabt, nach ein paar Differenzen wegen Lauras Hausaufgaben, aber das war meistens der Fall. Allerdings wurden Lauras Arbeiten immer ordentlicher, aber die Anforderungen ihres Vaters schienen auch immer etwas zu steigen.

Sie hatten sogar noch Schach gespielt und dann hatten sie sich gegenseitig aus ihrem Buch vorgelesen, wie sie es in letzter Zeit oft taten.

Aber nun hatte er die ganze Zeit mit Amélie geplaudert, nun sollte er sich gefälligst um _sie_ kümmern !

„Vielleicht," antwortete er, was Laura auf die Palme brachte. Sie schnaubte und biss in ihren Kuchen, als wolle sie den für die unerwünschte Antwort ihres Vaters bestrafen. Snape hätte ihr die Süßigkeit am liebsten weggenommen, bei dem frechen Gesichtsausdruck, den sie hatte.

Amélie sah ihn an und ihr Blick sagte ihm, dass er das nicht zu ernst nehmen sollte. Nur deshalb schickte er sie nicht vom Tisch.

Kaum hatte Laura das letzte Stück Kuchen hinunter geschluckt, stand sie auf und wollte ein Spiel holen.

„Setz dich hin, Laura!" sagte Snape scharf. Sie wusste sehr genau, dass sie nicht einfach so den Tisch verlassen durfte, wenn die anderen noch am Essen waren.

Laura funkelte ihn böse an, gehorchte dann aber widerwillig. Sie schmollte, während Amélie und Snape ihren Kaffee tranken und über ein furchtbar langweiliges Thema von irgend einem berühmten Zauberer, den Laura nicht mal kannte, redeten.

„Darf ich jetzt vom Tisch?" fragte Laura ungeduldig, sobald die beiden auch den Nachtisch gegessen hatten.

Snape sah sie einen Moment an und überlegte. „Wenn du dich jetzt benimmst, darfst du aufstehen," sagte er.

Ein paar Sekunden später pflanzte Laura ein Spiel, welches sie schon länger von Ron ausgeliehen hatte auf den Tisch. Sie hatte es erst einmal mit ihrem Vater gespielt und es war ziemlich langweilig. Es war mit kleinen Monstern, die die Spieler fraßen, wenn sie auf ein bestimmtes Feld kamen. War wahrscheinlich für Babys, dachte Laura.

Snape ärgerte sich sichtlich über die Manieren seiner Tochter, doch Amélie schlichtete und spielte bereitwillig mit.

Bald war klar, dass Laura mogelte. Das war sonst nicht ihre Art und Snape wusste, dass sie provozierte.

Wieso sie so unglaublich schwierig tat, wusste er nicht. Nun gaben sie sich ja mit ihr ab und er hatte sie extra dabei sein lassen heute, damit sie sich nicht außen vor gelassen fühlte.

„Laura, geh in dein Zimmer, marsch!" sagte er, als er die Nase voll hatte von ihrem Benehmen. Sie sah ihn empört an.

„Wenn du dich nicht angemessen benehmen kannst, gehst du am besten und denkst drüber nach, wie man sich aufführt!" schimpfte er und zeigte in Richtung ihrem Zimmer.

Sein Blick war warnend und sie stand schnaubend auf. Sie wusste, dass sie die Geduld ihres Vaters auf eine harte Probe stellte, aber im Moment war ihr das egal.

„Ihr wollt mich nur los sein, damit ihr alleine seid!" sagte sie wütend vor sich hin. Sie murmelte noch etwas, das er nicht verstand, das aber nicht nach einem Kompliment klang. Sie stampfte in ihr Zimmer und knallte die Tür zu, dass Snape und Amélie beinahe die Ohren wackelten.

Das gab Severus den Rest. Amélie sah ihm etwas hilflos nach, als er mit großen Schritten zum Zimmer seiner Tochter ging.

Mit verschränkten Armen saß Laura im Schneidersitz auf ihrem Bett und machte ein böses Gesicht. Ein _sehr _böses. Sie sah aus wie ein kleines Kind, das trotzte, fand Snape. Und genau so hatte sie sich die letzte Stunde auch verhalten. Wie ein unglaublich verwöhntes kleines Mädchen.

Der wütende Ausdruck verschwand rasch von Lauras Gesicht, als sie sah, wie unzufrieden ihr Vater sie ansah.

Mit nur zwei Schritten war er bei ihr. Sie wand und sträubte sich, als er sie am Handgelenk fasste und vom Bett zog. Doch ihr Versuch, sich gegen seinen Griff zu wehren, zeigte nicht den geringsten Erfolg. Kaum stand sie auf den Füßen, klatschen, in rascher Folge, drei ziemlich laute Schläge auf ihrem Hosenboden.

Ein erschrockenes 'Au' entfuhr Lauras Mund, als die Hand ihres Vaters auf ihrem Hinterteil landete, obwohl es sie eigentlich nicht sehr verwunderte, dass ihr Vater einen endgültigen Schlussstrich unter ihre Ungezogenheit zog.

„Wir sprechen uns nachher, junge Dame," sagte er streng, während sie sich den Hintern rieb und weinte.

Als er das Zimmer verließ, sah er noch, wie sie sich auf ihr Bett warf und den Kopf im Kissen vergrub.

Er blieb stehen und atmete ein paarmal tief ein und aus. Seine Hand prickelte von den entschlossenen, ziemlich kräftigen Klapsen, die er seiner Tochter gegeben hatte.

Und das erste mal zweifelte er, richtig gehandelt zu haben. Wäre nicht ein Gespräch angesagt gewesen?

Noch einen Moment länger stand er da und hörte gedämpft Lauras Schluchzen durch die Tür.

Verdammt! dachte er.

S s s

„Ich weiß nicht, was in sie gefahren ist!" sagte er zu Amélie, die ihm ein paar Schritte entgegen kam.

Diese seufzte. Natürlich hatte sich das Kind total daneben benommen, aber Laura tat ihr trotzdem Leid. Vor allem, weil sie wahrscheinlich auch durcheinander war und ihre Gefühle nicht einordnen konnte.

Das Mädchen stand zwischen zwei Erwachsenen, die sie liebte oder zumindest gut mochte. Nun spürte sie zwischen diesen Erwachsenen auch etwas und war eifersüchtig und hatte vielleicht Angst.

Amélie vermutete, dass die Gefühle zwischen ihr und Snape für Laura unberechenbar waren. Es waren nicht dieselben, die die Erwachsenen für Laura empfanden.

„Du solltest mit ihr sprechen, Severus, sie spürt, das da etwas ist, zwischen uns," sagte sie sanft. Ihre schönen Augen blickten ihn ernst und etwas traurig an. „Ja, sie hat sich sehr schlecht benommen, aber sie ist auch verwirrt. Sprich mit ihr!" riet sie.

Snape hatte noch nie Rat von jemand anderem angenommen, wenn es um seine Tochter ging. Vor allem nicht, wenn er nicht danach gefragt hatte.

Aber er sah, dass das alles Amélie auch ans Herz ging und er nickte. Er zog sie etwas zu sich und sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, als sie seine Arme spürte, die er sanft um sie legte. Schön, dass Amélie sich Gedanken machte über Laura und sich nicht über ihr Verhalten ärgerte oder gar enttäuscht war. Wahrscheinlich hatte die junge Frau Recht und Laura spannte wirklich etwas. Das Kind war ziemlich sensibel, wenn es um solche Dinge ging.

Wenn er nur daran dachte, wie sie ihn vor ein paar Tagen betütelt hatte, wie eine Glucke. Sie hatte sofort gemerkt, dass es ihm nicht gut gegangen war.

„Sie soll etwas Zeit haben, sich zu beruhigen und etwas nach zu denken," sagte er und sie lächelte ihn an. „Im Moment bringt es nichts."

Sie setzten sich aufs Sofa und redeten leise. Er erzählte vieles von Laura und Amélie war sehr erfreut, dass er seine Tochter, die ja wirklich manchmal ein echter Wirbel war, in so einem guten Licht sah. Sie spürte, wie sehr er sein Kind liebte.

Ob er noch mehr Kinder haben wollte? Zwar war er nicht so der Typ für Kleinkinder, aber man wusste ja nie. Sie wurde nachdenklich und Snape sah sie fragend an.

S s s s

Laura lag auf ihrem Bett und fühlte sich scheußlich. Nicht nur wegen der Klapse, die sie von ihrem Vater erhalten hatte und die immer noch auf ihrem Hintern surrten. Viel schlimmer war die Tatsache, dass sie sich Amélie gegenüber so schrecklich verhalten hatte. Wieso war sie nur so gemein gewesen zu der Frau, die sie doch eigentlich liebte? Sie verstand sich selber nicht.

Amélie würde sie nun für ein ungezogenes, freches Kind halten und nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben wollen, dachte sie unglücklich.

Bestimmt hatte sie gehört, wie ihr Vater ihr auf den Hintern gehauen hatte und sie war bestimmt glücklich gewesen darüber. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie gedacht, dass er sie noch viel härter hätte bestrafen sollen!

Sie schluchzte und dachte an die Blicke, die ihr Vater und Amélie sich gegeben hatten. Wieder flammte die Eifersucht hoch und Laura weinte noch mehr. Bald würde er Amélie lieben und sie wäre dann Nebensache! Nichts würde mehr so sein wie jetzt! dachte sie besorgt.

Natürlich hatte sie gewusst, dass ihr Vater es nicht durchlassen würde, wenn sie sich so benahm. Aber sie wollte einfach verhindern, dass Amélie und ihr Vater sich verliebten. Sie wollte, dass sie nur Freunde waren. Sie wollte ihren Vater für sich!

Plötzlich fiel ihr etwas ein. Oje, dachte sie, putzte sich schnell die Tränen vom Gesicht und stand auf.

Amélie lächelte, als Snape ihr erzählte, wie Laura der Frau in Velenos Laden schwarze Zähne beschert hatte und plötzlich hörten sie Lauras Zimmertür leise aufgehen. Laura ging schnurstracks an ihnen vorbei zur Garderobe. Sie blickte sich etwas verlegen zu den Erwachsenen um, bevor sie in Amélies Jackentasche griff und die Versuchskaninchen-Ratte hinaus holte.

Etwas beschämt ging sie wieder in ihr Zimmer und sah den vielsagenden Blick ihres Vaters. Ihr Bauch fühlte sich seltsam hibbelig an, wenn sie daran dachte, wie er sie angesehen hätte, wenn sie die Ratte in der Jackentasche gelassen hätte und Amélie sich deswegen erschrocken hätte. Aber sie war froh, dass sie nun noch rechtzeitig ihren Streich hatte verhindern können.

Es hätte wohl unangenehme Folgen gehabt, wenn sie nun nochmals so etwas geboten hätte.

Als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, setzte sie sich wieder auf ihr Bett. Was konnte sie tun, damit diese beiden da draußen sich nicht verliebten. Sie würde es nicht ertragen, wenn sie knutschen und küssen würden, auch wenn es vorhin im Wohnzimmer nicht unbedingt danach ausgesehen hatte.

Sie sah die Ratte in ihren Händen an. „Heute ist der Tag deiner Freiheit!" sagte sie zu dem Tier, dass mit seiner langen Nase neugierig schnupperte. Laura sperrte sie in den Käfig zurück und gab ihr ein Apfelstückchen, welches sie eigentlich für Jimmy bereit gelegt hatte . Sie würde die Ratte dann später frei lassen. Sie hatte sich erst überlegt, sie in Malfoys Schultasche zu stecken, aber sie hatte befürchtet, dass der blonde Lackaffe das Tier womöglich töten würde.

„Milly!" hauchte sie.

Sofort stand das kleine Wesen neben ihr. Laura umarmte sie sogleich glücklich und trostsuchend.

„Was hat meine liebe Laura?" fragte Milly besorgt, als sie die roten Augen des Mädchens sah. Was konnte passiert sein?

„Mein Dad und Amélie küssen bestimmt da draußen!" klagte sie etwas empört. „Ich glaube, die verlieben sich," jammerte sie und zeigte zur Tür.

„Mein Dad hat mir ein paar gescheuert," fügte sie anklagend hinzu und rieb sich ein wenig den Hintern.

Leider bekam sie nicht den mitleidigen Blick von der Elfe, den sie sich gewünscht hatte. Milly wusste, dass Snape streng war, aber er würde seine Laura nicht bestrafen, wenn sie es nicht verdient hatte. Sie wollte Snapes Autorität auch nicht untergraben, indem sie Laura nun tröstete.

„Ist meine Laura traurig, weil ihr Vater nicht nur sie liebt?" fragte Milly, die Lauras Sorgen richtig gedeutet hatte.

Laura nickte zögernd. Das klang ziemlich egoistisch, wenn Milly das so sagte.

Milly überlegte einen Moment, lächelte dann heimlich und nickte zustimmend. „Milly will auch nicht, dass Meister Professor Snape Miss Delais liebt. Dann würden sie eine Familie sein und Laura würde nur noch Amélie lieben und Milly vergessen," sagte sie ernst und besorgt, beobachtete dabei aber die Mimik des Mädchens.

Laura schüttelte heftig den Kopf und sah die Elfe ungläubig an. „Nein, Milly, niemals!" beteuerte sie.

„Aber wenn Miss Delais dann für Laura da wäre und sich um meine Laura kümmert, würde Laura Milly nicht mehr so sehr lieben! Nur noch halb oder vielleicht gar nicht mehr. Sie würde nur noch Augen haben für junge Miss Delais und Milly wäre nicht mehr wichtig!" jammerte die kleine Elfe und sah Laura traurig mit ihren riesigen Augen an.

Laura kauerte sich zu Milly hinunter und sah sie so ernst an, dass Milly Mühe hatte, ihr Lächeln zu verbergen. Das Mädchen hielt sie an den dürren Oberarmen fest.

„Hör mir zu, Milly! Ich will das nie mehr hören!" schimpfte sie mit einem Blick, der von ihrem Vater hätte stammen können. „Du bist immer _immer_ meine Liebste, meine Milly und ich werde dich immer so sehr lieben, wie jetzt. Egal was passiert! Ich hab doch viel Platz in meinem Herzen, weißt du," erklärte sie geduldig. Sie liebte ja auch ihren Großvater und Remus und ihre Verwandten und ihre Freunde und Jimmy ...

Milly lächelte und fuhr Laura mit der Hand über die Wange. „Mein liebes Kind," sagte sie voller Liebe.

„Glaubt Laura nicht, dass auch ihr Vater ein großes Herz hat? Groß genug? Meint Laura, er würde sie jemals weniger lieben, wenn er auch Miss Delais liebt?" fragte sie. „Laura wird immer Meister Professor Snapes Kind sein, das er am aller meisten liebt, egal was passiert!" Sie strich Laura nochmals über den Kopf und verschwand dann mit einem leisen 'Plop'.

S s s s s

„Ich lass euch dann mal alleine," sagte Amélie und küsste Severus auf den Mund. Er stand auf und ging zur Garderobe, um ihr die Jacke zu reichen.

„Ich werde dir bald schreiben," sagte Snape. „Und entschuldige Lauras Benehmen."

Amélie lächelte ihn an. „Sie ist ein Kind. Und sie ist verwirrt und ich denke, sie braucht dich jetzt sehr."

Snape zog die junge Frau an sich, als sie in die Jacke geschlüpft war und hielt sie fest. Es war so wundervoll, dachte er. Amélie war so wundervoll.

Sie würden auch das mit Laura hinbekommen! Amélie verabschiedete sich und trat in den Kamin.

Sofort schritt Snape zu Lauras Zimmer. Vor der Tür blieb er stehen. Er hatte mit diesem Gespräch warten wollen. Er hatte es einfach noch ein wenig genießen wollen, mit Amélie. Er hatte vermutet, dass Laura nicht erfreut sein würde, aber dass sie so ein Theater veranstaltete, wenn er Amélie noch nicht einmal geküsst hatte, vor ihren Augen, hätte er nicht erwartet. Er hätte aber auch nicht gedacht, dass Laura etwas spitzkriegen würde.

Er öffnete die Zimmertür und sah Laura auf dem Bett liegen. Sie lag auf der Seite und er trat näher. Die Hände hatte sie zwischen die Knie geklemmt und sie schlief tief und fest.

Severus setzte sich neben sie. Er sah auf das Kind hinunter, das sein Leben auf Trab hielt und so sehr bereicherte und so grundlegend verändert hatte. Trotz all des Ärgers, den er mit Laura manchmal hatte, liebte er dieses Mädchen so unglaublich stark, dass er es sich selbst nicht erklären konnte.

Er strich ihr sanft übers Haar und sie drehte sich im Schlaf auf den Rücken. Einen Arm hatte sie über dem Kopf und ein paar Haarsträhnen über dem Gesicht. Er konnte immer noch ganz leicht die Kohle erkennen, die sie sich am frühen Abend ausversehen an die Nase gestrichen hatte, während des Zeichnens.

Nachdenklich saß Snape da, wie lange wusste er nicht. Sah sie nur an.

Was sollte er tun, wenn Laura immer schwieriger tat wegen Amélie? Wenn er ihr sagen würde, dass er die junge Frau liebte?

Sie musste es einfach akzeptieren. Er war bereit, Kompromisse ein zu gehen, wenn nötig. Er würde Amélie nur noch alleine treffen, wenn Laura es nicht ertragen würde, wenn sie sich nahe waren. Aber er würde ihr auch klar sagen, dass er das Recht darauf hatte, eine Beziehung zu führen und glücklich zu sein.

Auch wenn sie das nicht mochte, würde er sich nicht von ihr vorschreiben lassen, ob und mit wem er zusammen sein würde.

Er würde erwarten, dass sie sich anständig benahm.

Die Hoffnung bestand, dass es nicht zu solchen Auseinandersetzungen kommen würde. Amélie mochte Laura gerne und sie war sehr verständnisvoll und lieb. Und Laura mochte Amélie auch.

Und auch wenn sie Amélie nicht leiden könnte, würde sie die Beziehung trotzdem akzeptieren müssen. Vielleicht brauchte Laura einfach Zeit, um zu lernen, damit umzugehen.

Wieso musste das so schwierig sein, jetzt, wo alles sonst so gut lief?

Plötzlich sah er, wie Lauras Gesicht einen traurigen Ausdruck an nahm. Ob sie nun von dieser Angelegenheit träumte, dachte er etwas besorgt. Vielleicht belastete sie das alles ja zu sehr.

Wahrscheinlich wäre es am Besten, wenn er sie nun mit diesem Thema einfach mal in Ruhe lassen würde.

Er stand auf und zog die Decke unter ihr hervor und obwohl sie noch im Traineranzug war, deckte er sie zu. Sie brauchte jetzt ihre Ruhe.

Aber einen Zahnputzzauber machte er dann doch noch. Laura hatte zu seinem Erstaunen wirklich schöne Zähne und keine Löcher. Wer sie gelehrt hatte, ihre Zähne so gut zu pflegen, wusste er nicht. Er würde sie dann gelegentlich fragen.

Ein Schluchzer entfuhr dem Mädchen, das im Moment so unglaublich klein und jung erschien. Sie hatte sich wieder auf die Seite gedreht und die Beine angezogen, als müsse sie sich vor etwas schützen.

Er beugte sich hinunter und küsste sie zweimal auf die Wange. „Du wirst immer meine kleine Laura sein," flüsterte er und erschrak ein bisschen über sich. Er gab seiner sentimentalen Seite selten Gelegenheit, sich auszudrücken.

Was diese Frauen doch alles bewirken konnten bei ihm! staunte er.

Ja, er würde sie etwas in Ruhe lassen, mit diesem Thema...

s s s s

Laura träumte derweil nicht von ihrem Vater und auch nicht von Amélie.

Sie träumte von Edna. Es war wieder der Traum vom Grab. Das war das erste mal, dass Laura wusste, wer in dem Grab lag.

Wieder erlebte sie das Ritual und wieder wurde sie gezwungen, den Trank zu trinken. Aber sie wusste, dass es ihr gelingen würde, einen Gegentrank zu entwickeln.

Sie wusste, dass sie sich eines Tages an die Schwester erinnern würde. Und dann würde sie ihre Margarida verabschieden und ihr eine Kerze ans Grab bringen. Sie würde ihr eine Blume aufs Grab pflanzen, sie würde das schaffen!

Die schwarzhaarige Mutter bekreuzigte sich.

Wie scheinheilig! dachte Laura. Sie war sich diesmal bewusst, wer diese Frau war. Es war Rachel Marconas.

Trotz des hinterhältigen Plans, der allen Verwandten die Erinnerung an Margarida rauben würde, war der Frau scheinbar trotzdem wichtig, dass eine Zeremonie stattfand und die Tochter anständig bestattet wurde. Laura wusste, dass die Leute früher meist sehr gläubig waren und in südlichen Ländern sowieso.

Wahrscheinlich war die Mutter auch ziemlich verzweifelt, wegen des Unfalls und sie hatte ja auch ein Kind verloren. Irgendwie tat sie Laura trotz ihrer unfreundlichen, kalten Art und ihres fiesen Plans Leid.

Schwarzkatholisch, hatte ihr Onkel immer gesagt, wenn die italienische Tante Antonia zu Besuch gekommen war, die in einem kleinen Tal in Süditalien lebte.

Laura sah diesmal genau hin, als sich der Stein, der den geheimen Gang verschloss, an seinen Platz rückte. Laura vermutete, dass es der Gang war, der im Schacht in ihrem Garten endete. Wieso sie die Echse dort einsperrten, wusste sie nicht.

Vor allem hatte Laura gesehen, dass der Mann mit der Kapuze der Echse noch irgend einen Zauber aufgehalst hatte, bevor er sie, mit blutigem Rücken in das Loch gelassen hatte.

Laura fragte sich, was der Mann der Echse angezaubert hatte.

Die Leute, die nun alle den Trank getrunken hatten, standen verwirrt herum und schienen nicht recht zu wissen, was sie hier taten.

Einige stolperten orientierungslos umher und andere redeten wirres Zeug. Laura fühlte, wie sich ein Nebel in ihrem Kopf breit machte. Es war ein unangenehmes Gefühl. Dieser Nebel schien sich durch ihr ganzes bisheriges Leben zu ziehen. Sie meinte zu fühlen, dass er sich wie eine Schlange durch ihre Erinnerungen schlängelte und Teile davon vernebelte.

Sie versuchte krampfhaft, das zu verhindern und sie dagegen zu wehren, aber es war unmöglich. Sie begann zu weinen.

Nein!

_Edna_ begann zu weinen.

Laura konnte sich mit den Gedanken etwas distanzieren. Sie wusste zwar, wie das Mädchen im Traum sich fühlte, aber sie wusste genau, dass nicht _sie_ es war. Und es war nicht _ihr_ Gehirn, das vernebelt wurde.

Laura hoffte, dass sie nicht sofort aufwachen würde, denn sie wollte wissen, was als nächstes geschah.

Aber die nächsten Sequenzen waren nur Bruchstücke von Erinnerungen. Laura vermutete, dass das dem Trank zu verdanken war.

Sie hörte Gesprächsfetzen, die keinen Sinn ergaben für sie.

Sie spürte Ednas Verzweiflung und sie spürte, dass alles neu war für das Mädchen. Ein neues Haus, eine neue Sprache, neue Leute eine neue Schule. All das bekam Laura nur aus kleinen Episoden mit, die Edna scheinbar erlebt und gefühlt hatte.

Laura erwachte kurz, da jemand an ihrem Bett zog und sie Zahnpasta im Mund schmeckte. Sie glitt sofort wieder in den Schlaf, hörte aber noch die Stimme ihres Vaters nahe an ihrem Ohr. Er sagte ihr, dass sie immer seine kleine Laura sein würde.

Zufrieden schlief das Mädchen, bis am nächsten Morgen.

TBC...


	20. Chapter 20

Mein Dank geht an meine liebe Betaleserin scientific ida, die sich die Mühe gemacht hat, auch dieses Kapi zu korrigieren!

Auch herzlichen Dank an alle Leser und Reviewer!

Phoebe: Da bin ich froh, wenn dir das Kapi gefallen hat! Ich schreibe nicht immer am selben Tag. Wie ich gerade Zeit habe, eben. Danke vielmals für deinen Kommentar!

Nun ein langes Kapi für meine lieben Leserinnen, das euch hoffentlich gefällt. Liebe Grüsse und viel Spass, Sally

s s s s

Es war Sonntag. Laura erwachte und lag wach im Bett. Schwaches Licht drang von dem Fenster her in ihr Zimmer.

Natürlich war das nicht echtes Licht, das wusste Laura. Snapes Quartier war nämlich viele Meter im Boden, das heißt im Felsen unten. Aber die wenigen Fenster waren so verzaubert, dass sie genau das Wetter und die Tageszeit zeigten, die draußen war. Sogar die Aussicht war so, wie sie sein würde, wenn der Felsen durchsichtig wäre. Und da das Schloss etwas erhöht auf einen Hügel gebaut war, waren die Kerker nicht im Boden unten, sondern ziemlich ebenerdig.

Dass sie von Tausenden von Tonnen Fels und mit Gras bewachsener Erde umgeben waren, merkte man nicht von innen. Aber die Fenster konnte man nicht öffnen.

Frische Luft gelangte durch ein Belüftungssystem in die Räume. Manchmal fühlte Laura sich bei dem Gedanken, so umgeben von solchen Massen zu sein, geborgen. Manchmal eingeengt.

Aber meistens dachte sie gar nicht daran, sondern fühlte sich sehr wohl in ihrem zweiten Zuhause.

Sie kuschelte sich in ihr Kissen und sah zu Jimmy, die die Ratte anfauchte.

Es fiel Laura ein, dass sie die Ratte gestern hatte frei lassen wollen. Sie hatte sich auch noch bei Amélie entschuldigen wollen.

Nun kam ihr das alles so unwirklich vor. War sie tatsächlich so scheußlich gewesen zu der Frau? Sie hatte ihre seltsamen Gefühle einfach nicht unterdrücken können und das tat ihr nun Leid.

Sie wusste einfach, dass da mehr war, zwischen ihrem Dad und Amélie, als die beiden zeigten. Das machte ihr ein sehr ungutes Gefühl und vielleicht sogar Angst. Wenn die Erwachsenen ihr wirklich etwas verheimlichten, konnte das nichts Gutes bedeuten.

Bei der Erinnerung, dass ihr Dad ihr ein paar ordentliche Klapse verabreicht hatte, griff sie automatisch nach hinten.

Sie hatte ja noch die Trainerhose an, merkte sie nun. Sie war eingeschlafen, bevor sie ihren Pyjama angezogen hatte.

Sie hatte sich wohl sehr daneben benommen, dachte sie, auch wenn sie es hasste es einzugestehen.

Erst als sie hier im Zimmer geweint hatte, war ihr bewusst geworden, wie sehr sie es herausgefordert hatte. Wie sehr sie ihren Vater provoziert hatte.

Sie dachte auch an die Worte von Milly. Die liebe Elfe hatte ihr genau vor Augen geführt, wie egoistisch sie dachte. Und trotzdem wollte Laura Amélie nur als Freundin, nicht mehr. Sie wollte keine Ersatzmutter und sie wollte keine Schwestern und Brüder und sie wollte nicht, dass ihr Vater heiratete und all das.

Sie wollte, dass es so blieb, wie es war. Das letzte Jahr, war trotz all der Schwierigkeiten ihr Bestes gewesen. Weitaus!

Sie war nicht unglücklich gewesen bei ihren Verwandten, aber sie war nicht behütet und beschützt gewesen. Sie war nicht umsorgt gewesen und niemand hatte sich so um sie gekümmert und sich für sie, und alles was sie tat, interessiert.

Ganz genau wusste sie, wie wichtig sie ihrem Vater geworden war. Wieso sollte ihr das nun schon jemand streitig machen? Wieso nur!

Vielleicht hatte Milly aber wirklich recht und ihr Vater würde sich weiterhin so um sie kümmern und sie weiterhin so sehr lieben.

Laura rieb sich die Augen und drehte sich auf den Rücken. Vage erinnerte sie sich, an die Worte, die ihr Vater ihr in der Nacht zugeflüstert hatte. Oder hatte sie das geträumt? War ja nicht gerade so ein Snape-typischer Satz gewesen.

Sie sah an die Decke. Leider war Fred II nicht zurück gekehrt. Sonst hatte sie ihm oft zugesehen, wie er sich abseilte oder sein Netz spann. Häufig hatte er sich aber auch gar nicht bewegt und hatte einfach wie tot da gestanden, bis sie ihn angestubst hatte.

Sie seufzte. Sie musste sich bei ihrem Vater entschuldigen. Sie schämte sich etwas, dass sie sich so schrecklich benommen hatte. Sie würde sich einfach besser fühlen, wenn sie sich entschuldigt hatte und alles wieder in Ordnung war.

Ihr Dad war aber eigentlich nie nachtragend. Er schimpfte mit ihr, wenn sie etwas aufgefressen hatte, oder bestrafte sie, aber dann war wieder gut. Meistens wollte er noch darüber reden, war aber nicht mehr böse. Gestern hatte sie keine Gelegenheit mehr gehabt, mit ihrem Dad zu reden.

Die Decke klappte sie mit einer raschen Bewegung zurück und schlüpfte aus dem Bett. Mit nackten Füßen huschte sie zum Zimmer ihres Vaters. Die Tür stand offen und das Bett war verlassen, also war er wohl schon aufgestanden.

Als sie an der Küche vorbei tappte, sah sie ihn mit einer Tasse Kaffee in der Hand dort stehen.

Sofort ging sie zu ihm und stand mit gesenktem Kopf vor ihn hin. Das war immer das Schwierigste. Bis man den Anfang gefunden hatte, dachte Laura.

„Es tut mir Leid, wegen gestern, Dad," sagte sie leise. Er antwortete nicht und Laura sah zu ihm auf. Sie wollte sehen, was für einen Gesichtsausdruck er hatte.

„Geh, und zieh dir dicke Socken oder Schuhe an, Laura. Du holst dir ja den Tod!" sagte er nur.

Laura ging sofort davon und kam eine halbe Minute später mit dicken Socken an den Füßen und dem Traineroberteil wieder in die Küche, die nun leer war.

Sie fand ihren Vater im Wohnzimmer am Tisch sitzend. Sie trat neben ihn und sah ihn bittend an.

„Dad! Bitte sei nicht mehr böse," sagte sie. „Ich weiß auch nicht, wieso ich so blöd war," hauchte sie.

Er sah sie an und sagte ernst: "Du warst nicht blöd. Du warst ungezogen und frech. Ich weiß nicht, wieso du Amélie so behandelt hast, aber ich möchte nicht, dass es noch einmal vorkommt, verstanden?" sagte er streng.

Laura nickte. „Ja, Dad," sagte sie leise.

Sollte er jetzt die Gelegenheit ergreifen und über Amélie und sich reden? fragte sich Snape, aber Laura machte gerade einen 180 Grad Themawechsel, wie sie es so gut konnte. Severus war eigentlich froh darüber.

„Dad, darf ich meine Jeans aufschlitzen? Die Alte, meine ich," fragte Laura und ihr Dad sah sie kritisch an.

„Wozu?"

Laura biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe. „Weil das cool aussieht. An den Knien nur," erklärte sie schnell, um ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass da ja nichts dabei war.

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. Er konnte sich genau erinnern, dass ihre Cousine Nathalie einmal eine solche Hose getragen hatte. Lauras Cousine war ziemlich ausgeflippt und trug sehr auffällige Frisuren und Kleider.

Zu auffällig, für Snapes Geschmack. Nun fing Laura schon an, ihr nachzueifern? Das passte nicht wirklich in diese Welt, dachte Snape. Er würde nicht erlauben, dass sein Kind so unordentlich gekleidet herum lief!

„Natürlich nicht," entschied er, worauf seine Tochter sofort die Nase rümpfte, obwohl sie diese Antwort scheinbar erwartet hatte. Zu seinem Erstaunen beharrte sie aber nicht weiter darauf, ihre Kleider zu zerschlitzen und wechselte wieder zu einem komplett anderen Thema.

„Dad, Lockhart hat uns wieder mit doofen Quizfragen gequält. Ob wir wissen, welche Zahnpaste er bevorzugt, hatte er gefragt. Dad, denkst du, dass der in echt so weiße Zähne hat? Die sind ja beinahe schon durchsichtig, so weiss sind die. Oder hat er einen Zauber angewandt?"

Snapes Gesichtsausdruck wurde ziemlich genervt, als seine Tochter ihm eröffnete, dass dieser Banause schon wieder von dem wichtigen Thema im Unterricht auf sich selbst ablenkte. Natürlich hatte er, Severus, noch keine Sekunde damit verschwendet, über Lockharts weiße Zähne nachzudenken. Aber wenn er es sich jetzt recht überlegte, so könnten sich die Weasley-Zwillinge zur Abwechslung mal nützlich machen und ihm seine weißen Beißerchen mal ein bisschen umfärben. Das wäre bestimmt amüsant!

Snape erschrak selbst über seine Gedankengänge. Er gab Laura einen finsteren Blick und erwiderte: "Lockharts Zähne interessieren mich nicht im Geringsten, Laura. Allerdings interessieren mich deine und ich möchte, dass sie in nächster Zeit einmal kontrolliert werden."

Lauras Augen wurden groß. „Ich hab aber keine Löcher, Dad. Ich putze sie immer ganz gut," begehrte sie auf.

„Das wäre wünschenswert," antwortete ihr Vater, während er ihr die Hand wegstreifte, als sie auf dem Daumennagel herum kaute. „Trotzdem werden sie kontrolliert. Wer hat dir denn beigebracht, deine Zähne so gut zu pflegen?" wollte er nun wissen. Es war ihm aufgefallen, das Laura das wirklich pflichtbewusst und gründlich tat.

„Meine Mum," antwortete sie leise. „Sie hat mir das immer wieder eingetrichtert. Und da habe ich gedacht, dass sie sich freuen würde, wenn ich schöne Zähne habe und deshalb habe ich immer gut geputzt. Außerdem hatten wir fast nie Süßigkeiten, bei meiner Tante."

Wenigstens einen Vorteil hatte es, dass Lauras Tante so selten einkaufen gegangen war, dachte Snape. Und mit Lockhart würde er wohl ein Wörtchen reden müssen.

„Ich brauche unbedingt noch ein paar Geschenke für meine Freunde. Die haben mir letzte Weihnachten auch alle etwas geschenkt. Und ich habe ja jetzt Taschengeld," sagte sie und Severus hörte deutlich den Stolz in ihrer Stimme. „Können wir bitte einmal in die Winkelgasse gehen? Es geht nur noch zwei Wochen, bis Weihnachten,"

Laura hatte sich auf den Stuhl neben ihn gesetzt und rührte in der Milch, die vor ihr stand.

„Ich denke schon," sagte ihr Vater etwas abwesend. Er nahm einen Schluck Kaffee und musterte sie dann.

„Brauchst du neue Kleider?" fragte er. Es war ihm in lebhafter Erinnerung, wie Laura sich letztes Jahr nicht getraut hatte, nach neuen Kleidern zu fragen und sie immer dieselben paar Pullis getragen hatte, bis sie dann an einem schönen Tag alle in der Wäsche gehabt hatte und im T-Shirt rum gerannt war mitten im Winter.

Laura sah an sich hinunter. Sie schien keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet zu haben, ob sie noch in die alten Kleider passte. Nur das Schlitzen schien sie interessiert zu haben.

Snape fragte sich, wann die Bettlerei nach Kleidern und alles, was junge Mädchen so toll fanden, beginnen würde.

„Also das da passt mir noch gut. Bei einem von Naths Pullis reichen mir die Aermel aber nur noch bis hier," sagte sie und zeigte mit der Hand etwa Mitte ihres Vorderarmes. Snape nickte.

Einen Moment saß das Mädchen still da, die Hände im Schoß. Snape fragte sich, was denn nun wohl wieder los war und sah sie fragend an.

„Ich hatte den Edna-Traum, letzte Nacht," sagte sie plötzlich.

„Es war seltsam, weil ich jetzt viel mehr über die Personen im Traum weiß. Aber Edna tut mir richtig Leid," sagte sie leise.

„Hast du das Gefühl, sie möchte dir etwas mitteilen in diesen Träumen?" fragte er interessiert.

Laura sah ihn lange an und überlegte. Sie hatte sich natürlich viele Gedanken gemacht und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass Edna ihr die letzte Nacht diese Antwort gegeben hatte.

„Ich weiß es nicht sicher, Dad. Aber die Träume sind nicht so... wie soll ich sagen... sie sind nicht so... fordernd, ja, das ist wohl das richtige Wort. Ich glaube, dass Edna mir das einfach erzählen möchte. Ich weiß nur nicht, wieso gerade mir. Ich denke sie will mir sagen, dass es ihre Schwester gegeben hat. Dass sie nicht vergessen bleiben soll. Vielleicht will sie auch, dass ich das Grab finde, denn ich denke nicht, dass ihr das gelungen ist. Ich weiß nicht wieso, ich habe einfach das Gefühl," erklärte das Mädchen und atmete tief aus.

„Aber in den Träumen spüre ich, dass sie das wirklich will. Sie will unbedingt einen Erinnerungstrank entwickeln und sie will ihrer Schwester eine Blume aufs Grab setzten und eine Kerze hinstellen. Sie nimmt sich das während der Beerdigung vor, aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie jemals zum Grab gelangt." Laura sah etwas traurig aus und zuckte leicht die Schultern.

Eine Locke hing ihr ins Gesicht und sie strich sie weg und rieb sich über die Nase, welche von ihrem Haar gekitzelt worden war. Tief atmete sie aus und sah ihren Vater mit großen Augen an.

Snape hatte aufmerksam zu gehört. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand unter dem Kinn entlang. „Ich denke, wegen der Echse," sagte er eher zu sich selbst.

„Was?" fragte Laura und hielt den Kopf etwas schräg.

„Ich habe dir erzählt, dass man einen Vergessenszauber, so einen starken Vergessenszauber, der schwarzmagisch ist, an ein Leben binden muss, damit er aktiv bleibt und sich nicht abschwächt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie es an das Leben der Echse gebunden haben, da es sich um eine magische Echse handelte und diese sehr alt werden und kaum Feinde haben, die ihnen gefährlich werden können.

Mit der Zacke, die sie dieser Riesenechse abgehackt haben, werden sie das Tier magisch an diesen Ort gebunden haben. Sie sollte wohl den unterirdischen Gang bewachen und gleichzeitig Margaridas Geheimnis wahren. Solange nun dieses Tier lebendig war, war der Zauber aktiv. Nun, da das Tier durch einen Zufall doch nicht so alt geworden ist wie geplant, ist auch der Zauber von ihm gefallen, der auf ihm gelastet hatte. So wurde es Edna möglich, erstaunlicherweise über ihren Tod hinaus, jemandem ihr Geheimnis anzuvertrauen. Sonst hätte Edna vielleicht schon früher versucht, jemanden auf die einstige Existenz von Margarida aufmerksam zu machen. Dich wird sie ausgesucht haben, als einzige lebende Nachfahrin."

Lauras Augen waren immer größer geworden. Das war ja alles recht kompliziert und sehr interessant.

„Der Kapuzenmann hat der Echse einen Zauber aufgehalst, bevor er sie in den Gang getan hat," kam ihr in den Sinn.

Snapes Augen verengten sich kurz. „Vielleicht ein Schutzzauber, für das Tier," vermutete er. „Hat ihm leider nichts genutzt gegen den Hungertod."

Laura stand auf und ging nahe zu ihrem Vater. Das war alles so aufregend. „Nachdem Edna den Trank geschluckt hatte, war alles so neblig geworden in ihren Gedanken. Das was ein schreckliches Gefühl," sagte sie und lehnte sich leicht an ihren Dad.

Das Laura nun von _Ednas _Gefühlen sprach und nicht mehr von ihren, fand er gut. Sie sollte sich nicht betroffen fühlen. Er nickte und legte den Arm um Lauras Hüfte. Er würde sich bald auf die weitere Suche machen. Seine Neugierde wurde größer. Was war da vorgefallen, vor so vielen Jahren?

S s s s s s s

Laura schenkte sich ein Glas Wasser ein in der Küche. Ihr Dad war weg gegangen. Er hatte ihr erklärt, dass er etwas über Margarida ausfindig machen wollte. Sie hob das Glas an ihre Lippen, doch bevor sie den ersten Schluck nehmen konnte, hörte sie ein hohes, ängstliches Kreischen. Nicht in unmittelbarer Nähe, aber deutlich hörbar.

Erschrocken sah sie sich um. Sie eilte aus der Küche, kehrte aber sofort wieder um, da das Gequietsche ganz sicher von dort hergekommen war. Sie konnte sich die quietschenden Schreie, die nicht abbrechen wollten nicht erklären und suchte den Raum nach der Ursache ab.

Plötzlich streiften ihre Augen die Luke, durch welche Jimmy immer ins Freie gelangte. Laura lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter.

Jimmy! schoss es ihr sofort durch den Kopf.

Irgendwas schien sie gerade in Stücke zu reißen! Sofort ließ sie sich auf die Knie fallen und öffnete die Luke mit der Hand.

„Jimmy!" rief sie verzweifelt in das Loch, obwohl sie wusste, dass das nichts brachte. Die Schreie hatten aufgehört.

Oh Gott! dachte Laura und biss sich schmerzhaft auf die Unterlippe. Sie musste ihr Tier retten. Wenn es noch was zu retten gab!

Der Zauberstab! dachte sie und hörte wieder etwas aus dem Schacht. Sie legte ein Ohr an das Loch. Ein ziemlich leises, schleifendes Geräusch. Es konnte nicht sehr weit drinnen sein, sonst würde sie es wohl kaum hören.

Die Luke war nicht sehr groß, den Kopf konnte sie nicht hinein stecken und nachsehen.

Schnell stand sie auf und rannte in ihr Zimmer. Ihre Hände wollten ihr vor lauter Aufregung kaum gehorchen, als sie die Schultasche öffnete und hastig den Zauberstab hervor holte.

„Accio Jimmy!" sagte sie und wartete gespannt, als sie wieder vor dem Eingang zum Schacht kauerte. Die ganze Hand hatte sie in die Luke gesteckt und den Zauberstab in den Gang hinein gerichtet, der viel weiter war , als die Luke.

Wieso klappte der Spruch nicht? War ihre Jimmy schon ihm Bauch von irgend einem Streifenhörnchenfresser?

Vielleicht war sie, Laura, auch nur zu aufgeregt und der Spruch funktionierte deshalb nicht. Sie spähte nochmals in den Gang. Er war nicht sehr eng. Sie könnte hindurchkriechen und Jimmy retten, falls sie doch noch am Leben war. "Lumos!" sagte sie und spürte jetzt, dass ihr Mund vor Aufregung ziemlich trocken war.

In ihrem Kopf sah sie ihr geliebtes Tierchen, wie es sich blutend durch den Gang schleppte. Oh Gott, hoffentlich lebte sie noch!

Wie ging doch noch der Spruch um etwas zu vergrößern? Sie hatten das doch geübt, mit einer Orange! Etwas mit A. Am... ah ja!

„Amplio!" sagte sie und versuchte sich trotz Aufregung zu konzentrieren. Zu ihrem Erstaunen wuchs die Luke tatsächlich.

„Finite!" sagte sie, als sie groß genug war, dass sie hindurch passte. Das grenzte ja an ein Wunder, dass der Zauberspruch geklappt hatte! dachte sie erfreut und kroch sofort durch die Öffnung. Zum Glück war der Gang hinter der Luke gross genug, dass sie hinein schlüpfen konnte.

Sie wusste, dass ihr Vater die Luke so verzaubert hatte, dass nur Jimmy hinaus und hinein konnte. Das, damit sie nicht plötzlich irgendwelche Ratten oder Mäuse in der Wohnung hatten. Aber zum Glück wirkte der Zauber nicht auf sie. Natürlich hätte ihr Dad niemals vermutet, dass seine Tochter einmal hier hinein kriechen würde.

Wieder hörte sie das schleifende, gleitende Geräusch, ganz leise und etwas weiter entfernt und sie fragte sich, ob das irgend eine Riesenratte war, die ihre Jimmy abschleppte, um sie in Ruhe zu verspeisen. Wenn sie sich selbst bewegte, konnte sie das Schleifen nicht mehr hören. 'Halt durch, Jimmy!' dachte sie aufgeregt. Robbend bewegte sie sich vorwärts, den Zauberstab in der rechten Hand. Zum Glück hatte sie den Lumos-Zauber intus, sonst wäre es hier wohl ziemlich finster!

Der steinerne Gang war ziemlich eng und ihr wurde allmählich ziemlich unwohl bei der Sache. Sie sollte wohl am Besten umkehren, dachte sie bange. Umkehren konnte sie allerdings auf keinen Fall, da der Gang viel zu eng war. Sie musste sich auf den Ellbogen weiter ziehen. Vielleicht wurde er weiter vorne weiter.

Sie zog sich weiter und sah über ihre Schulter zurück, zu der Luke. Oh nein, dachte sie erschrocken. Die Luke hatte schon wieder ihre Normalgröße angenommen.

Nun wurde es ihr wirklich mulmig im Magen. Was, wenn sie es nicht mehr schaffte, sie zu vergrößern? So über den Rücken würde das bestimmt schwieriger werden.

Wieder das leise, seltsame Geräusch. Dieser Ratte, oder was es war, würde sie es zeigen! Einfach ihre Jimmy fressen zu wollen, machte sie sich selber Mut und versuchte, sich mit Entschlossenheit von ihrer Angst abzulenken.

Und was, wenn es gar nicht Jimmy gewesen war, die geschrien hatte? kam auf einmal der unangenehme Gedanke.

Vielleicht war es irgend eine gewöhnliche Kanalratte gewesen, die sich gestritten hatte. Aber nein, es hatte so verzweifelt geklungen. Und noch nie hatte sie das leiseste Geräusch gehört aus der Luke.

Plötzlich überkam Laura eine ganz seltsame, beklemmende Angst. Die einengenden Wände des schmalen Ganges, in dem sie sich befand, wurden bedrohlich. Sie hatte das Gefühl, keine Luft mehr zu kriegen.

Sie spürte Panik in sich hoch steigen. Eingezwängt, wie in einem Sarg fühlte sie sich. Nein! Sie musste raus hier! war ihr einziger Gedanke. Sie wusste, dass sie bald ausrasten würde und ihr war auch bewusst, dass sie sich irgendwie versuchen musste, zu beruhigen.

Dass sie in einem engen Gang klemmte, umgeben von tausenden Tonnen Stein, musste sie verdrängen. Sie musste an etwas anderes denken, bevor sie gar nicht mehr denken konnte.

Schweiß rann ihr über das Gesicht und brannte in ihren Augen. Dad! dachte sie verzweifelt. Rette mich! Jimmy war in ihren Hinterkopf gerutscht und das Einzige, an das sie denken konnte, war, hier raus zu kommen.

Doch sie wusste, dass ihr Dad erst in ein, zwei Stunden nach Hause kommen würde.

Das Schleif-Geräusch kam näher. Laura sah, dass etwas weiter vorne der Gang sich verzweigte und größer wurde. Sie überlegte, ob sie sich bis dort hin nach vorne durchkämpfen sollte und dann umkehren und vorwärts zurück robben.

Doch sie begann, sich rückwärts zu schieben. Sie war nur etwa fünf Meter von der Luke entfernt, aber es kam ihr vor, als krieche sie einen Kilometer rückwärts. Es war sehr anstrengend und sie spürte, wie ihre nassen Locken an ihrem Gesicht klebten. Ihre Jeans glitten nicht gerade leicht über den rauhen, schmutzigen Boden.

Keine Schreie, kein gar nichts war mehr zu hören, abgesehen von einem leisen, aber irgendwie unheimlichen Zischen, wie sie es vor ein paar Tagen in ihrem Zimmer gehört hatte. Vielleicht war das Wasser, das durch Rohre floss.

Aber das hier, war ein Lüftungsschacht, zum Glück. Das Zischen verstärkte ihre Angst und irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass es näher kam..

Mit aller Kraft schob sich das kleine Mädchen rückwärts und verzweifelte beinahe. Immer wieder versuchte sie sich einzureden, sie sei nur auf einem Spielplatz und alles sei in bester Ordnung. Sie atmete schnell und ängstlich. Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr die Tränen in der Augen stiegen. Und nun unterbrachen verzweifelte Schluchzer ihren schnellen Atem.

Bitte, lass mich einfach da raus kommen! Schnell! betete sie. Ihre Angst schnürte ihr zusätzlich die Luft ab.

Endlich, als Laura schon langsam den Mut verlor, berührte sie mit dem Fuß die Klappe der Luke.

Wieder versuchte sie sich zu beruhigen. „Du bist gleich draußen, Laura!" sagte sie leise.

Schweißgebadet drehte sie sich um und zielte mit dem Zauberstab auf die Luke. „Amplio!" keuchte sie. Doch, wie sie befürchtet hatte, geschah nichts.

„Amplio!" sagte sie nochmals. Ihr Fuß begann zu wachsen und ihre Augen sahen das Schauspiel erstaunt mit an, bis sie endlich „Finite!" rief. Ausversehen hatte sie auf ihren Fuß gezielt gehabt. Wahrscheinlich, weil ihre Hand so zitterterte.

Kleiner machen, wie konnte man das? fragte sie sich. Doch sie konnte nicht denken. Sie wollte nur raus. Sie brauchte Platz! Luft. Sie wollte raus! Raus! RAUS!

Wie wild begann sie um sich zu schlagen und zu schreien. Bis sie erschöpft war und keuchte wie eine alte Dampflokomotive.

„Milly!" hauchte sie. Sie hätte sich ohrfeigen können, dass ihr erst jetzt in den Sinn kam, dass sie die Elfe zu Hilfe holen konnte.

Natürlich wollte sie nicht, dass Milly sah, was sie da tat, aber jetzt war ihr alles egal. Selbst wenn ihr Dad sie gefunden hätte, und ihr das schlimmste und größte Donnerwetter aller Zeiten bevorstehen würde, wäre sie mehr als überglücklich gewesen.

Ehe sie sich versehen konnte, wurde sie von einer unsichtbaren Kraft zurück gezogen. Als sie mit einem 'Plumps' auf dem Küchenboden landete, weinte sie vor Glück und Erleichterung wie ein Schlosshund.

Millys erschrockenes Gesicht sah beinahe lustig aus, dachte Laura. Nachdem sie Lauras Fuß auf Normalgröße gebracht hatte, begann die Elfe, sich den Schürfungen zu widmen, die Laura sich bei ihrem wilden Umsichschlagen zugezogen hatte.

Doch Laura legte ihre Arme um die kleine Person und drückte sie an sich. Milly kniete sich hin und hielt Laura fest, deren Tränen nicht versiegen wollten.

„Laura ist ein albernes Kind!" schimpfte sie dann, als sie sich von ihrem Schrecken erholt hatte. Laura hatte die Elfe noch nie so schimpfen gehört. Jedenfalls nicht mit ihr. Sie war doch ihre liebe Laura!

„Wenn Milly Meister Professor Snape wäre, würde sie Laura zur Strafe gar keine Süßigkeiten mehr geben!" sagte sie mit einem bösen Blick.

Nun blinzelte Laura und dachte, ihren Ohren nicht trauen zu können. War das wirklich ihre Milly? Natürlich war die Hauselfe nicht mehr so unterwürfig und vorsichtig, wie sie Anfangs gewesen war.

Aber dass sie ihre Laura so ausschimpfte und ihr sogar noch einen bösen Blick gab, brachte Laura sehr in Verlegenheit.

„Milly, ich habe Schreie gehört, in dem Gang. Das war bestimmt Jimmy!" Dabei kullerten ihr wieder neue Tränen aus den Augen.

Milly, die dem Mädchen nicht wirklich böse sein konnte und über ihre eigenen Worte erschrocken war, streichelte nun über Lauras Haar, das ganz verschwitzt war.

„Komm, liebe Laura, du musst duschen. Dann wird sich Milly um die Schürfungen kümmern."

Sie reichte Laura die Hand und sie stand auf.

Als sie eine halbe Stunde später auf ihrem Bett lag und sie Milly versichert hatte, dass alles gut war und sie im Bett bleiben würde, bis ihr Vater kam, verabschiedete sich die Elfe und verschwand. Fünfmal hatte ihr Milly versichern müssen, dass sie nichts davon ihrem Vater erzählen würde. Dafür hatte sie der Elfe versprechen müssen, sie das nächste Mal sofort zu rufen, bevor sie sich in eine solche Situation brachte.

Laura war froh, alleine zu sein. Das war ein schreckliches Erlebnis gewesen, fand Laura und weinte lange in ihr Kissen. Es tat so gut und Lauras Tränen versiegten erst, als sie ins Land der Träume glitt.

S s s s s s s s

Snape ging schnellen Schrittes durch die Straßen der spanischen Stadt Olot. Wo genau er anfangen sollte zu suchen, wusste er nicht, aber er musste einfach mal irgendwo beginnen. Wieso also nicht in Olot. Rachel hat von Olot gesprochen und die Puppe war auch von da gewesen. Also konnte dieses nicht all zu weit von dem Ort, wo seine Vorfahren gewohnt hatten, entfernt sein. Der Ort war viel größer, als Severus ihn sich vorgestellt hatte. Allerdings war das vor fast hundert Jahren wohl noch anders gewesen.

Es war schrecklich mühsam, mit den Muggelverkehrsmitteln durch die ganze Stadt zu fahren.

Das Zivilstandesamt der Stadt verfügte hoffentlich über Informationen. Obwohl Lauras Traum ja gezeigt hatte, dass Rachel bestrebt gewesen war, alles zu löschen, das etwas verraten könnte. Vielleicht fand er trotzdem etwas heraus.

Bei Albus hatte er sich für diesen Nachmittag abgemeldet, da seine letzte Tränkestunde am Mittwoch schon um 15 Uhr zu Ende war. Er hatte Laura angewiesen, im Kerker unten die Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Das tat sie sowieso meistens, da sie dort ungestört war und viel schneller fertig war.

Das einzige, was ihr daran nicht sehr gefiel war, dass sie mit den Vertrauensschülern seiner Slytherins hinunter gehen musste.

Ein kleiner Mann mit Glatze stand hinter dem Empfang und Snape hoffte, dass er sich mit dem Mann verständigen konnte.

In der Kirche hatte er schon nachgefragt, aber da hatte seine Suche nichts ergeben, da ein Brand in der Kirche vor etwa achtzig Jahren fast alle Kirchenbücher vernichtet hatte. Der Kirchendiener hatte kaum englisch gesprochen, was die Angelegenheit nicht vereinfacht hatte.

Mit einer raschen Bewegung, die den älteren, kleinen Mann wohl erschreckte, legte Snape sein Familienbüchlein auf den Tisch. Kritisch beäugte der kleine Spanier die große, dunkle Gestalt.

Snape hatte auf seinen Umhang verzichtet und sah aber trotzdem ziemlich speziell und etwas unheimlich aus, für den Mann.

„Guten Tag," grüßte Snape steif aber höflich. „Mein Name ist Severus Snape und ich suche nach meinen Vorfahren, die hier in der Gegend gewohnt haben müssen," redete er einfach drauf los, ohne zu wissen, ob der Mann ihn verstand.

Dieser nickte aber.

„Der Name meines Großvaters war Rosario Marconas," erklärte er und der Mann sah sich das Büchlein an.

Eine kleine Brille des untersetzten Mannes, thronte nun auf seiner Nase, ohne die er wohl nicht lesen konnte. Er sah Snape forschend und skeptisch an.

„Diese Leute haben hier gewohnt, Sir, in Santa Pau," sagte er in gutem Englisch. Wieso der Mann das so spontan wusste, war Snape ein Rätsel. Es war sehr lange her, dass die hier gewohnt hatten. Der Muggelmann verschwand und kam etwa drei Minuten später mit einem Buch zurück. „Hier," sagte er und deutete auf einen Eintrag. Marconas Rosario, Rachel und die Tochter, Edna." Ein gelber Notizzettel, der in dieser Seite geklemmt hatte, segelte hinunter und der kleine Mann bückte sich, um ihn aufzuheben.

Snape sah sich das Buch genau an. Er konnte sehen, dass zwischen dem Taufeintrag und dem nächsten Eintrag eine zu große Lücke war. Seine Augen blickten schnell zu dem Zettel, den der Mann aufgehoben hatte und auf dem Tisch lag.

Als dem Mann Snapes Blick auffiel, entfernte er den Zettel schnell.

„Ich suche auch nach einer zweiten Tochter, die sie gehabt haben sollen," sagte er und sah den Mann an.

„Sie hatten keine zweite Tochter, Sir," sagte er, ohne auf den Eintrag zu schauen. „Jedenfalls ist nirgendwo eine eingetragen," sagte er.

Das fand Snape sehr seltsam. Wie konnte der Mann das so genau wissen? Er kannte die Bücher doch wohl nicht auswendig!

Snapes Augen verengten sich ein kleines bisschen, er sagte aber nichts.

„Vor etwa fünf Jahren hat jemand nach einer zweiten, jüngeren Marconas-Tochter gefragt und ich musste alles durchsuchen. Der Mann war sehr beharrlich gewesen und hat behauptet, es müsse eine geben. Ich habe sorgfältig gesucht und nichts gefunden," erklärte der Mann und nahm die Brille ab.

Das war ja äußerst interessant, fand Snape. Wer könnte sich wohl für seine Vorfahren interessieren. Und wer, um alles in der Welt wusste von Margarida? Das war äußerst seltsam, in der Tat!

„Ich nehme nicht an, dass Sie mir verraten, wer der Mann war?" fragte Snape.

„Das darf ich leider nicht, Sir," sagte der Mann entschuldigend.

Das machte nichts, dachte Snape, denn er hatte die Telefonnummer auf dem Zettel gesehen, der aus dem Buch gefallen war und sie sich eingeprägt.

Wenn er etwas Glück hatte, gehörte sie dem Interessenten. Ansonsten würde er zurückkommen und in die Erinnerung des Mannes schauen müssen. Er wollte auf jeden Fall wissen, wer dieser Mann gewesen war und warum er sich für Margarida Marconas interessierte.

„Vielen Dank," sagte Snape und ging schnellen Schrittes aus dem Raum. Nun musste er nur rausfinden, wem die Telefonnummer gehörte.

S s s s

„Du bist so nachdenklich," sagte Edward. Er hatte Amélie beobachtet, wie sie gedankenverloren den Kaffee trank. Die letzten Wochen war seine Enkelin auf Wolke 7 geschwebt und nun war sie so abwesend. Ob etwas vorgefallen war?

Amélie lächelte ihn an. „Ich war vor ein paar Tagen bei Severus," begann sie. „Laura hat sich total daneben benommen. Sie hat gemerkt, dass etwas ist, zwischen ihrem Vater und mir. Ich denke, sie findet das nicht so toll," meinte Amélie und sah ihren Großvater mit wehmütigem Lächeln an.

Ihre Großmutter hatte ihre größte Freude, nun, da sie wusste, dass Amélie tatsächlich einmal einen richtigen, bodenständigen Mann hatte.

Sie trank Tee aus einem kleinen, weißen Tässchen, mit blassrosa Blumen drauf. Die dazu passende Teekanne stand neben dran.

„Das ist nicht immer leicht, für Kinder. Vor allem in diesem Alter sind Mädchen sehr schwierig!" gab nun die Grossmutter ihre Meinung dazu ab. Sie hatte Erfahrung. Ihre eigene Tochter war äußerst unangenehm gewesen in der Pubertät . Bei Amélie hatte sie das natürlich nicht so nahe mit bekommen und Kinder benahmen sich meistens zu den Eltern schwierig, nicht zu den Großeltern. Aber ihre Tochter hatte ein paar mal geklagt, wie anstrengend Amélie war.

Amélie seufzte. „Sie hat mir das Essen versalzen und das Trinken über meine Hose geleert und eine Ratte in meine Jackentasche gesteckt. Sie war richtig darauf bedacht, mir zu Leide zu werden. Und sonst ist sie doch ein so liebes Kind," sagte sie etwas traurig.

Edward unterdrückte ein Lächeln bei Amélies Erzählung, beugte sich etwas vor zu ihr und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Das darfst du nicht persönlich nehmen, Amélie. Sie wird lernen müssen, das zu akzeptieren. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Severus solche Unarten durch lässt."

Amélie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das tut er nicht. Manchmal denke ich, er ist zu streng mit ihr. Aber andererseits ist er auch sehr geradlinig und Laura weiß, wie's läuft. Und ich hoffe, er hat nun mit ihr geredet."

Eine Freundin ihrer Mutter hatte auf eine neue Beziehung verzichtet, weil ihre Kinder nicht einverstanden gewesen waren, dass sie wieder jemanden hat. Dabei hatte es keine Rolle gespielt, was für einen Mann sie ihnen vorgestellt hat. Die Kinder hatten alles aufs Gröbste sabotiert und hatten die Männer allesamt vergrault. Die Mutter hatte die Harmonie zu Hause vorgezogen, statt Klartext zu reden und hatte klein beigegeben.

Natürlich hatte sie es gut gemeint, mit den Kindern, aber so viel Amélie wusste, waren die Kinder mittlerweile ausgeflogen und die Mutter hatte immer noch niemanden und war alleine.

Sie war froh, dass Severus wusste, was er wollte und ihr nicht den Laufpass gab, wegen Laura.

„Ich bin sicher, dass das gut kommt. Gib ihr Zeit, sich daran zu gewöhnen. Sie liebt dich, Amélie und du liebst sie auch. Aber sie hatte, wie Severus mir erzählt hat, keine sehr behütete Kindheit und sie zeigt nun ihre Krallen, um ihren Vater für sich alleine zu behalten.

Vielleicht muss sie erkennen, dass es gar nicht so schlimm ist, vielleicht sogar von Vorteil, wenn man auch eine weibliche Bezugsperson hat," sagte Edward.

„Ja," stimmte die Großmutter zu. „Du solltest aber nicht versuchen, sie nun mit zu viel Aufmerksamkeit oder Geschenken zu beschlichtigen. Sonst vermittelst du eine falsche Nachricht. Du sollst dich nicht einkaufen müssen. Du bist du, genau so wie sie dich liebt. Du brauchst nicht ihre Gunst, dass du ihren Vater lieben darfst. "

Amélie ließ sich das durch den Kopf gehen. Da hatten ihre Großeltern schon recht. Man war schon versucht, Laura zu schmeicheln. Aber genau das war falsch. Das wäre irgendwie wie ein Eingeständnis, dass etwas falsch lief, für das man reuig sein musste.

„Ja, wahrscheinlich habt ihr recht. Ich gehe nun noch nach Hause, zu Maman und Papa, kommt ihr auch noch?" fragte sie.

Die Beziehung mit Severus war wirklich etwas ganz Spezielles. Sie spürte, dass er das genauso empfand und sie fühlte sich so geschätzt. Mittlerweile wusste sie, dass er nur eine Frau außer ihr wirklich geliebt hatte.

Amélie fand es speziell, dass es die Mutter von Harry Potter gewesen war. Er hatte ihr erzählt, dass der Blick in die Augen des Jungen manchmal beinahe unerträglich gewesen sei, da er die Augen der Mutter geerbt hatte.

Nun habe es sich geändert. Nicht nur, dass er Harry nun als eigenständige Person sah, nicht als ein Abbild seines Vater, mit den Augen seiner Mutter, sondern auch hatte er sich mit der Liebe für Amélie von Lily distanzieren können.

Klar würde sie immer in seinem Herzen sein und irgendwie würde er sie immer lieben. Aber Amélie konnte damit leben. Sie fand es schön, dass er so tief fühlte. Sie hoffte sehr, dass er das auch für sie tat.

Sie hoffte nur, dass er auch sie als eigenständige Person sehen würde und sie nicht mit Lily vergleichen würde.

S s s s

Laura war sehr froh, dass sie nach Hause gingen. Und noch mehr war sie froh, als ihr Vater ihr verkündet hatte, dass ihr Großvater auch hierher kommen würde in zwei Tagen.

Sie freute sich so. Seit dem Zwischenfall mit Amélie war sie allerdings etwas niedergeschlagen. Es tat ihr Leid, dass sie sich so benommen hatte und sie mochte das Schuldgefühl, welches sich in ihr eingenistet hatte, nicht.

Sie wollte sich entschuldigen und sie wollte, dass alles wieder gut war. Aber gleichzeitig wollte sie trotzdem nicht, dass Amélie in ihren Vater verliebt war. Natürlich wusste sie nicht, ob die Beiden sich trafen oder nicht. War wirklich etwas zwischen den Erwachsenen oder bildete sie sich das ein?

Die konfusen Gefühle hatten ihr die letzten zwei Wochen den Hunger geraubt. Sie brachte kaum etwas hinunter. Ihr Vater hatte sie schon ein paar Mal darauf angesprochen und sie gefragt, ob sie krank sei. Auch ihre Freunde hatten ihr immer wieder besorgte Blicke gegeben und sie immer wieder gefragt, ob etwas nicht stimme mit ihr, was sie so langsam angefangen hatte zu nerven.

Sie vermuteten, dass Laura so niedergeschlagen war, weil ihr Haustierchen nicht mehr aufgetaucht war. Die Freunde wussten, wie sehr Laura an Jimmy hing und Laura hatte ihnen von den Schreien aus dem Lüftungsschacht erzählt.

Natürlich war Laura sehr traurig, wegen dem Streifenhörnchen. Aber eben auch, wegen Amélie. Vielleicht konnte sie die nächsten Tage mit ihr sprechen.

S s s

Der Heiligabend war sehr ruhig und feierlich für Laura und Snape. Sie aßen gemütlich und saßen dann mit Milly zusammen am Feuer. Laura liebte dieses spezielle Weihnachts-Gefühl und den Schein der vielen Kerzen an den Wänden. Sie erinnerte sich an letztes Jahr, als sie das schönste Weihnachtsfest seit jeher erlebt hatte. .

„Soll Milly nun Nachtisch bringen?" fragte sie nach einer Weile. Das fand Laura einen äußerst guten Vorschlag. Schließlich hatten sie zusammen leckere Plätzchen gebacken.

Laura war ziemlich aufgezogen, obwohl das sie die ganze Zeit draußen gewesen war. Es war ziemlich mild, für diese Jahreszeit.

Sie hatte ihren Dad gefragt, ob sie die tote Echse sehen dürfe und zu ihrem großen Erstaunen hatte er es erlaubt. Er war mit ihr zusammen dort hinunter gestiegen und Laura hatte gestaunt, wie groß das Tier war.

Sofort hatte sie nachgesehen, ob die Zacke tatsächlich fehlte, was ja tatsächlich der Fall war.

Später hatte sie mit ihrem Vater Aerger bekommen, da sie im Bach herum gewatet war, obwohl er es ihr natürlich verboten hatte, mitten im Winter. Er hatte sie ziemlich ausgeschimpft und sie musste dann eine Stunde ins Bett liegen zur Strafe und um sich aufzuwärmen. Sie hatte protestiert und gejammert, dass er sie nicht bestrafen dürfe, weil es ja Heiligabend sei, was ihn nicht weiter beeindruckt hatte.

Er hatte ihr gedroht, dass sie auch noch eins auf den Hintern haben könne, egal was für ein Tag das sei, wenn sie nicht aufhöre mit dem Geklöne. Dann hätte sie dann wenigstens Grund zu jammern.

Laura hatte die Augen verdreht, da sie solche Kommentare nicht ausstehen konnte. Den Protest hatte sie dann aber trotzdem schnell aufgegeben, da man bei ihrem Vater nie wusste, ob er die Warnung vielleicht noch in die Tat umsetzte.

Irgendwie war sie einfach so aufgedreht und voll Tatendrang heute! Irgendwie sogar übermütig. Sie hatte ihren Bewegungsdrang ausgelebt, indem sie auf eine hohe Tanne geklettert war, während Vater irgendetwas Langweiliges mit irgendwelchen Zaubertrankjournalen zu erledigen hatte. Das hatte er dann zum Glück auch nicht mitbekommen.

Nun erschien sie stolz mit den Weihnachtsplätzchen, die sie mit Milly gebacken hatte. Sie hielt ihrem Vater eines direkt vor den Mund.

„Probier mal, Dad," sagte sie so fröhlich, dass er in den sauren Apfel oder eben in das süße Plätzchen beißen musste und ihr bestätigte, dass sie sehr gut seien. Er war nicht sonderlich angetan von Süßigkeiten, aber sie waren wirklich nicht schlecht.

Er war es nicht gewohnt, jemandem aus der Hand zu essen und er wusste nicht recht, was er von dieser Fütterungsaktion halten sollte. Aber er hatte ihr die Freude und den Stolz nicht verderben wollen.

Er saß am Tisch und trank einen Tee, den Tagespropheten vor sich.

„Ich bin irgendwie in Kämpferstimmung!" verkündete Laura plötzlich und ihre Augen glitzerten übermütig und kampflustig. Sie stand immer noch neben ihm, und sah ihn herausfordernd an.

„Und das am Heiligabend?" fragte Snape amüsiert mit vielsagendem Blick auf seine Tochter. Laura zuckte die Schultern und kräuselte kurz die Nase.

„Mit meinen Cousins habe ich immer gekämpft," erklärte sie. Dass diese Rangeleien meistens in Tränen geendet hatten, behielt sie für sich. Snape hob eine Augenbraue und sah sie belustigt an.

„Das heißt, ich soll dir die Weasleys holen, damit du Zwillinge zum Kämpfen hast?" fragte er und ein Lächeln deutete sich in seinen Mundwinkeln an.

Laura schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "Mit denen will ich nicht kämpfen. Vor allem nicht mit Fred," sagte sie und Snape gab ihr einen fragenden Blick. Laura stützte sich mit einer Hand auf dem Tisch ab.

„Ich hatte immer den Eindruck, dass du ziemlich begeistert bist von den Beiden," stichelte er.

Laura zuckte die Schultern und sog die Unterlippe ein. „Jaaa..." sagte sie gedehnt und fingerte an seinem Kragen rum. „Ich mag sie ja auch, aber die eignen sich nicht zum kämpfen. Fred ist nämlich in mich verliebt!" verkündete sie etwas stolz, obwohl sie selber nicht so recht wusste, ob ihr das nun schmeichelte oder unangenehm war. Aber solange Fred nicht aufdringlich wurde, war es ihr noch egal.

Erstaunt sah Severus sie an. Dass die Weasleys noch etwas anderes im Kopf hatten als Streiche und Unarten war ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen. Aber scheinbar hatte zumindest einer der Beiden etwas anderes im Kopf, nämlich _seine_ Tochter.

Er trommelte leicht auf den Tisch mit den Fingern, als er fragte: „Und du, bist du auch in ihn verliebt?"

Diese Antwort interessierte ihn sehr. War jetzt schon die Zeit da, wo er anfangen musste, auf seine Tochter aufzupassen?

„Natürlich nicht!" sagte sie empört.

Snape sah sie vielsagend an und hob eine Augenbraue. „Wieso nicht, du hast ja jetzt Brüste, oder etwa nicht?" Innerlich musste er grinsen, sah sie aber normal ernst an. Vor ein paar Wochen war sie noch der Meinung gewesen, dass man sich erst verlieben könnte, wenn man Brüste hatte.

Laura überlegte einen Moment. „Ich habe eben gedacht, dass ich irgendwie anders sein würde, wenn ich Brüste habe. Ich fühle mich aber gar nicht anders oder erwachsener... und außerdem finde ich es eklig, jemandem solche schmatzigen Küsse zu geben. Percy tut das mit Penelope und das... wäh, ich finde solche Schlabberküsse einfach Pfui. Und wenn man verliebt ist, muss man das ja machen, nehme ich an. "

Snape sah sie amüsiert an. Er selbst konnte das mit den schmatzigen Küssen nicht von sich behaupten, aber er war schon erleichtert, dass seine Tochter das so sah. Jetzt noch, zumindest.

„Willst _du_ mit mir kämpfen?" fragte Laura hoffnungsvoll und wieder glitzerte es angriffslustig in ihren Augen.

Snape sah sie ungläubig an. „Wie bitte?" fragte er, als habe er nicht richtig gehört.

„Ich bin ziemlich stark, weißt du!" bluffte sie in ihrem Übermut, lächelte frech und zeigte herausfordend ihre Krallen.

Ihr Vater seufzte tief und schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. Was wollte dieses Kind denn noch alles von ihm?

„Wenn du zu viel Energie hast, dann zieh dir Jacke und Schuhe an und renne ums Haus!" sagte er streng.

Enttäuscht sah Laura ihn an und seufzte schwer, obwohl sie natürlich stark vermutet hatte, dass ihr Vater sich nicht aufs Kämpfen einlassen würde.

„O. K. Aber spielen wir nachher etwas?" fragte sie und sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an. Sie hielt ihre Hände, wie zum Gebet und blinzelte ihn zuckersüß an. Snape stöhnte leise aber nickte. Laura lächelte. „Jupi!" sagte sie zufrieden und drehte sich um.

Er sah zu, wie sie Richtung Ausgang ging.

„Aber nur, wenns nichts mit Kämpfen zu tun hat,"sagte er.

Laura lachte von der Eingangshalle her und fauchte dann, während sie wie ein Tiger mit den Krallen nach ihm hangelte. Sie war schnell in die Stiefel geschlüpft und hatte die Jacke einer Hand.

„Geh jetzt!" schimpfte er und lächelte dann, als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

Laura lachte und rannte los. Wie sehr sie es liebte ihren Dad zur Verzweiflung zu bringen...

TBC...


	21. Chapter 21

Besten Dank meiner lieben Betaleserin scientific ida fürs Korrigieren! Danke auch an LeJake!

Phoebe: Danke vielmals für dein Review. Ja, ich hätte auch relativ wenig Lust, in einem engen Gang zu stecken...dummes Kind!;-D Freut mich, dass dir das Kapi gefallen hat und ich hoffe, dies hier tut es auch!

LG Sally

s s s s

Laura lag auf dem Bauch in ihrem Zimmer. Der Holzboden hatte einen ziemlich dicken Teppich, auf dem sie nun lag und malte. Der Teppich war eine sehr schlechte Unterlage und deshalb hatte sie ein grosses Buch unter den Kalender gelegt, den sie für ihren Dad bastelte.

Sie setzte sich auf und sah jeden Monat nochmals durch. Ja, dachte sie, der ist gut gelungen!

Einige Seiten hatte sie mit Fotos von sich dekoriert, die sie von Ron bekommen hatte aus den Ferien, als sie dort ein paar Tage verbracht hatte. Andere hatte sie bemalt oder Sprüche geschrieben, was für sie gerade gepasst hatte. Sie nickte zufrieden, als sie ihr Werk auf den Boden legte und die Farbstifte wegräumte.

Sie hatte sich überlegt, was sie ihm schenken sollte und sie wollte nicht, dass es irgendetwas war, das er nicht gebrauchen konnte.

Und alles was er wirklich brauchte, hatte er oder konnte er sich selber kaufen.

Für ihren Großvater und Remus hatte sie eine schöne Kette gebastelt, die man an eine Wand hängen konnte. Sie hatte einfach Dinge aus dem Wald und ein paar Tonperlen, die sie mit Millys Hilfe gemacht hatte auf eine Schnur aufgefädelt und sie fand diese Ketten auch sehr schön. Richtig dekorativ!

Es hatte sehr viel Spaß gemacht, mit Milly zu basteln und die Elfe war auch begeistert gewesen.

Gleich würde ihr Großvater kommen, dachte sie fröhlich. Sie hatte sich so gefreut, dass ihr Dad ihn nun tatsächlich eingeladen hatte. Sie wusste, dass Tobias, da er nicht apparieren konnte, zwei Stunden mit dem Zug reisen musste, bis er hier bei ihnen war. Er hatte ihr in einem Brief erzählt, dass er sich umsehe nach einem etwas näheren Wohnort. Die etwas wilde Gegend hier gefiel ihm gut und es hielt ihn nichts an dem Ort, in dem er jetzt wohnte. Laura freute das natürlich, sie hatte ihrem Dad aber nichts von den Plänen des Großvaters erzählt.

Und wie auf Kommando klingelte es an der Haustür. Schnell stand sie auf und rannte aus dem Zimmer. Milly hatte die Tür aber schon geöffnet und der ältere Mann stand im Mantel in der Eingangshalle.

Als er Laura entdeckte, lächelte er erfreut. „Laura!" sagte er, als das Mädchen auch schon auf ihn zu gelaufen kam.

Sie umarmten sich lange, denn sie hatten sich schon seit längerem nicht mehr gesehen.

„Du bist dünn geworden, mein Schatz," bemerkte der ältere Snape etwas besorgt und musterte seine Enkelin.

Laura schüttelte den Kopf und nahm den Großvater an der Hand. „Komm!" sagte sie und zog ihn Richtung Wohnzimmer.

Der Mann war sehr glücklich, denn er hatte das schönste Weihnachtsgeschenk erhalten, dass er sich vorstellen konnte.

Nicht nur, dass er eingeladen worden war, mit seiner einzigen Familie Weihnachten zu feiern. Es war der Brief, den sein Sohn ihm geschrieben hatte, der seinem Herz am meisten Freude gab.

Denn an der Art, wie er geschrieben hatte, wusste er, dass Severus ihm wirklich vergeben wollte. Es war nicht eine knappe, sterile Einladung gewesen, sondern ein paar freundliche, ehrliche Worte und er hatte gespürt, dass Severus sich wirklich auf seinen Besuch freute. Natürlich war es nicht, als wäre das alles nie passiert, in der Kindheit seines Sohnes. Und dass Severus wirklich vergeben konnte, wäre ein Prozess, der wahrscheinlich Jahre dauern würde.

Aber dass er nicht mehr auf die längst geschehenen und unwiderruflichen Fehler zeigte, freute Tobias mehr als er ausdrücken könnte.

Severus kam ihnen im Wohnzimmer entgegen und gab seinem Vater die Hand.

Laura bemerkte den skeptischen Blick, mit dem ihr Großvater Milly beäugte, aber sie verstand seine Zurückhaltung. Wer, der fast sechzig Jahre ohne Magie gelebt hatte, konnte sich schon solche Kreaturen vorstellen! Er sah die Hauselfe zwar nicht zum ersten Mal, aber sie war ihm eben trotzdem noch etwas fremd.

Aber es gab an diesem Abend noch so einiges, das den älteren Mann staunen ließ.

Es war seit Severus ein sehr kleiner Junge gewesen war, also seit etwa dreißig Jahren, das wunderschönste Weihnachtsfest für Tobias. Wahrscheinlich das einzige, das er gefeiert hatte.

Laura war auch sehr glücklich, da sie eine deutliche Veränderung im Verhalten ihres Vaters gegenüber ihrem Großvater bemerkte. Seine Zurückhaltung und die kühle abweisende Art, war nun fast verschwunden.

Überhaupt war ihr Vater in den letzten Wochen eher etwas lockerer geworden. In gewissen Situationen zumindest. Leider nicht in allen, aber das würde wahrscheinlich auch nie der Fall sein.

Sogar in den Unterrichtsstunden war er nicht mehr ganz so streng und fordernd gewesen, wie sonst immer. Natürlich immer noch 'snapisch'. Aber irgendwie hatte sich alles etwas entspannt und alle waren nicht mehr so sehr nervös gewesen, wenn Snape hinter ihnen entlang geschwebt war. Er hatte sogar über manche Sticheleien hinweg gesehen, mit denen Malfoy und sie sich gegenseitig geärgert hatten.

Trotz der vielen Ablenkung hatte Laura immer wieder an Amélie denken müssen. Ob die Frau sie nun nicht mehr leiden konnte?

Einerseits war sie froh, dass Amélie nicht hier, vor allem nicht bei ihrem Dad war, andererseits hätte sie gerne endlich mit ihr gesprochen.

Und seit gestern Abend liebäugelte sie mit einer Idee, die ihr im Bett in den Sinn gekommen war. Und zwar eine Zaubertrank-Idee. Wenn es ja Liebestränke gab, dann gab es logischerweise auch Anti-Liebestränke. Vermutete sie zumindest. Wenn man nun so einen per Zufall ins Getränk bekam, würde sich die Liebesgeschichte zwischen ihrem Dad und Amélie schneller erledigen, als sie angefangen hatte.

Allerdings wäre es schon ziemlich leichtsinnig, sowas zu tun. Und dann noch bei einem Tränkespezialisten. Der würde das sofort merken.

Aber würde Amélie es auch merken?

S s s s s s

„Ich werde heute Nachmittag für etwa zwei Stunden weg sein," berichtete ihr Vater während des Frühstücks.

Eben hatte Remus geschrieben, dass sie erst in zwei Tagen kommen würden und Laura war ziemlich enttäuscht darüber. Aber sie gönnte Harry natürlich auch die Zweisamkeit mit Remus.

Es war so schön gewesen, wie Harry sich gefreut hatte, dass er nach Hause durfte in den Ferien, während einige andere Schüler in Hogwarts blieben. Sie hatte den Stolz und die Freude in seinen Augen gesehen und ihr Herz hatte einen Extrahüpfer gemacht.

Sie hatte eingesehen, dass Remus sie immer noch lieb hatte, trotz Harry. Aber sie wusste auch, dass Harry nun seine Hauptperson war und es war kein Problem für sie.

Sie hatte ja ihren eigenen Vater. Nur wollte sie den Platz der wichtigsten Person bei ihrem Dad auf jeden Fall behalten. Sie könnte es nicht ertragen, bei ihm weiter nach hinten zu fallen. Eigentlich wollte sie ihn nicht einmal teilen.

Es war ein gutes Gefühl, so wichtig zu sein, auch wenn es hieß, dass man sich an Regeln halten musste und bestraft wurde, wenn man es nicht tat.

„Wohin gehst du, Dad?" fragte sie interessiert. „Wieder zu dem Orden-Zeug?"

Snape sah sie einen Moment fragend an. „Ehm, nein! Ich möchte etwas über Margarida Marconas heraus finden. Außer deinen Träumen gibt es bis jetzt keinen Beweis, dass es das Mädchen je gegeben hat."

Aber es schien schon so, dachte Snape. Wieso würde sich sonst jemand für das Kind interessieren, wenn sie nur in Lauras Träumen existieren würde?

Er hatte rausgefunden, wem die Telefonnummer , die auf dem gelben Zettel gestanden hatte, gehörte. Es handelte sich um einen Mann namens Pereirra, der eine Bild- und Steinhauerei in Manresa in Spanien hatte. Einen Muggel, wie es schien. Ob er derjenige war, der sich über Margarida erkundigt hatte? Und wenn ja, wieso? Dass er ein entfernter Verwandter sein könnte, bezweifelte Snape. Das war doch etwas, das ihn brennend interessierte. Und ob der Mann mit der Wahrheit rausrücken würde.

Laura stand auf und sah ihren Vater bittend an. „Darf ich mit? Bitte Dad!" flehte sie und konnte kaum still stehen.

Prüfend sah er seine Tochter an. „Darf ich?" fragte sie nochmals erwartungsvoll. „Ich bin ganz brav, ehrlich!" versicherte sie ihm.

Er wusste nicht, wer dieser Mann war, den er suchte. Er wusste nicht, weshalb er nach seiner Vorfahrin suchte, von der er selbst nicht mit Sicherheit wusste, dass es sie je gegeben hatte. Aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass dieser Mann ihm nicht gefährlich werden konnte.

„Also gut," sagte er langsam und fixierte sie scharf. „Und natürlich erwarte ich nichts anderes, als dass du brav bist und dich tadellos benimmst," sagte er und Laura nickte eifrig.

S s s

„Es ist ein ziemlich unangenehmes Gefühl, als wenn du ganz zusammen gedrückt würdest," erklärte Snape seiner Tochter. Er würde mit ihr apparieren müssen, das war das Einfachste.

Laura nickte schloss die Augen und drückte sich ganz nahe an ihren Dad. Er legte den Arm um sie und hielt sich fest an sich gedrückt.

„Halt dich gut fest," sagte er, bevor er sich um die eigene Achse drehte und vom Erdboden verschwand.

Es dauerte nur einen kleinen Moment, aber es war wirklich ziemlich schlimm gewesen, fand Laura. Als wenn man etwa zehnmal auf einer Achterbahn den Looping gefahren wäre.

Sofort kniete sie auf den Boden und atmete schwer. Snape sah sie besorgt an. War sie doch noch etwas zu jung dafür? fragte er sich.

Laura hustete und spürte dann die Hände ihres Vaters, der sie unter den Armen fasste und sie auf die Füße stellte. „Durchatmen!" sagte er und stützte sie noch einen Moment, bis sie ohne zu Schwanken wieder sicher stand. Sie atmete nochmals tief ein und nahm dann Snapes Hand.

„Geht schon wieder," sagte sie. Ihr Gesicht war noch etwas blass, aber sie schien sich erholt zu haben, denn sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Snape sah sich nun um. Sie waren in einer Seitengasse, wo sie vor den Blicken der Menschen geschützt waren.

Mit Laura an der Hand ging er eine Straße entlang. Laura war es nicht peinlich, die Hand ihres Vaters zu halten. Im Gegenteil. Es war ein gutes Gefühl, neben ihm her zu gehen. Sie sah in von der Seite her an. Er hatte sich Muggel-style gekleidet. Natürlich schwarz, aber ohne Umhang. Er sah auch so genauso imposant aus. Er sah zu ihr hinunter und sie lächelte. Seine Schritte waren groß und Laura musste sich ziemlich beeilen, um nicht rennen zu müssen.

Sie hätte stundenlang so mit ihm rumlaufen können. Die Leute sollten sie nur sehen, mit ihrem Dad. Er zog die Blicke der Leute auf sich und Laura fragte sich, ob die Muggel merkten, dass etwas anders war mit ihnen.

Durch die belebten Straßen gingen sie raschen Schrittes, bis sie an ein Haus kamen, vor dem ein paar Statuen und Grabsteine standen. Laura fragte sich, was ein Grabsteinhauer mit Margarida zu tun haben sollte. So prächtige und große behauene Steine hatte Laura noch nie gesehen.

Vor einer weiblichen Statue blieb Laura stehen und sah sie sich an. Die Frau hatte abgebrochene Arme und ein Tuch war lose um ihre Hüften geschlungen, als würde es gerade hinunter rutschen an den weiblichen Rundungen. Oben war die Frau nackt und die ganze Statue war leuchtend weiß.

Laura musterte die Frau einen Moment, bevor sie zu ihrem Vater aufsah, der durch den Zug an seiner Hand auch stehen geblieben war und fragend zu ihr hinunter blickte.

„Die kann nicht einmal ihr Tuch hoch ziehen," bemerkte Laura trocken.

Snape sah die Statue an und hob nur eine Augenbraue.

„Ohne Arme," fügte das Kind erklärend hinzu und lächelte verschmitzt, worauf Snape ihr einen vielsagenden Blick gab und ein Lächeln seine Mundwinkel umspielte.

Dann ging er mit Laura weiter, durch die Steinfiguren und Grabsteine hindurch in Richtung Haus.

Ein junger Mann, Anfang zwanzig, sortierte irgendwelches Werkzeug. Er blickte auf und lächelte freundlich, als er die beiden kommen sah.

Augenblicklich trat er auf sie zu und begrüßte sie. „Buenas tardes!" Seine weißen Zähne blitzten im Sonnenlicht, was Laura etwas an Lockhart erinnerte. Doch dieses Lächeln war nicht künstlich, sondern offen und freundlich.

Er gab Snape die Hand und redete mit ihm, scheinbar nicht bewusst, dass die Besucher ihn nicht verstanden. Er wandte sich an Laura und beugte sich etwas hinunter. Fröhlich verwuschelte er ihr Haar ein wenig und sprach mit ihr. Laura verstand kein Wort der melodiösen Sprache, aber es tönte sehr nett und fröhlich. Der Mann war sehr hübsch und charmant und gefiel ihr sehr.

Er hatte schwarze Locken und Augen, die sprühten vor Energie und Fröhlichkeit. Er schien sehr aufgestellt und locker.

Snape sprach ihn an und fragte ihn, ob er Juanjosé Pereirra sei. Der Mann sah ihn etwas ratlos an und deutete ihnen dann an, kurz zu warten. „Un minuto!" sagte er ein paar mal.

Im Gestikulieren war der Mann einsame Spitze, merkte Laura.

Ein paar Sekunden später kam er mit einer jungen Frau zurück. Man konnte vermuten, dass es seine Schwester war, denn sie ähnelte ihm sehr.

„Guten Tag," grüßte die junge Frau und der Mann strahlte neben ihr. Er schien sich zu freuen, dass er eine Übersetzerin hatte auftreiben können, über die er sich mit ihnen unterhalten konnte.

„Ich bin Ramona Pereirra und das ist mein Bruder Fabrizzio. Mein Bruder hat mir gesagt, dass sie etwas über Juanjosé Pereirra gefragt haben?" fragte sie freundlich. „Leider spricht mein Bruder kein Englisch."

„Angenehm," antwortete Snape, überrascht über die freundliche Begrüßung. „Ich bin Severus Snape und das ist meine Tochter Laura," stellte er sich vor.

Die Frau konnte genau so süß lächeln wie ihr Bruder und sie war Laura sehr sympatisch.

„Du bist wirklich sehr hübsch, Laura," lobte die Frau frei heraus. Die schien ja wirklich sehr offen zu sein.

Ramona sagte etwas zu ihrem Bruder und sah zu Laura.

Laura war das ein bisschen peinlich, vor allem, weil Fabrizzio zustimmend nickte. „Danke gleichfalls," lächelte Laura verlegen. Aber die Geschwister waren wirklich sehr hübsch.

„Wir suchen in der Tat nach Juanjosé Pereirra. Lebt er hier?" fragte Snape weiter. Es schien die Mentalität dieser Leute zu sein, dass sie so fröhlich und offen waren, denn es fühlte sich überhaupt nicht gespielt an.

„Das ist unser Papa," sagte die junge Frau fröhlich und zeigte in eine Richtung. Erst jetzt entdeckten sie noch einen anderen Mann, der etwas weiter hinten an einer Statue rum klöpfelte.

„Kommen Sie nur mit," lächelte die Frau und ging ihnen voraus. „Mein Papa spricht kein Wort Englisch," erklärte sie entschuldigend.

„Papa!" rief sie. Der Mann drehte sich um und sah den Leuten entgegen. Er hob die Hand zum Gruß.

Auch er hatte so freundliche Augen wie seine Kinder. Er war etwa Mitte fünfzig, hatte aber außer ein paar wenigen grauen Strähnen noch sehr schwarzes Haar.

Die junge Frau redete schnell etwas in ihrer Muttersprache und Laura konnte nur ihre Namen verstehen.

Der Mann nickte und lächelte. Er legte den Meißel und den Hammer weg und putzte sich die Hände an seinem Schurz ab.

Dann reichte er ihnen beiden die Hände und deutete auf eine hölzerne Bank, die ganz in der Nähe stand.

Severus und Laura setzten sich auf die Bank und Juanjosé setzte sich ihnen gegenüber auf einen etwas höheren Holzbock, der wahrscheinlich einst zum Holzspalten oder so gedient hatte.

Seine Kinder setzten sich auf einen großen, grob beschlagenen Steinblock.

Snape sah zu der jungen Frau, die kaum älter als zwanzig Jahre sein konnte und begann den Grund ihres Besuches zu erklären.

„Meine Verwandten stammen aus der Nähe von Olot. Aus Santa Pau. Ich bin auf der Suche nach Spuren von ihnen. Ihr Name ist Marconas. Sagt Ihnen das etwas?"

Die Miene des Mannes wurde sofort erstaunt und ernst, noch bevor die Tochter ihm übersetzt hatte und er nickte nach einer Weile.

„Ja," übersetzte die junge Frau überflüssigerweise und Laura musste grinsen. Die Frau kicherte nun auch etwas, verstummte aber gleich wieder, da ihr Vater so ernst war. Das entsprach eigentlich nicht seiner Natur.

Snape redete weiter. Er wollte gleich auf den Punkt kommen, denn er war auf der richtigen Spur.

„Im Speziellen suche ich nach einer Margarida Marconas. Und wie ich in meinen Recherchen heraus gefunden habe, haben Sie auch einmal nach ihr gesucht. Ich möchte nun wissen, wieso, denn bis jetzt habe ich keinen Nachweis gefunden, dass es sie gegeben hat."

Snape wusste nicht, wieso er so offen sprach, aber vielleicht war er von den herzlichen Leuten inspiriert.

Der Mann sagte lange nichts und sah nachdenklich zu Boden. Ramona sah ihn fragend an und plötzlich begann er zu erzählen.

„Mein Großvater hat mir eine Geschichte erzählt. Er ist vor zwei Jahren im Alter von 92 Jahren gestorben. Diese unglaubliche Geschichte hat er mir vor etwa fünf Jahren erzählt. Er war nicht dement und hatte einen scharfen Verstand bis ins hohe Alter, aber was er mir damals erzählt hat, klingt sehr unrealistisch.

Ich habe ihm die Geschichte nicht wirklich geglaubt, deshalb habe ich mich auf die Suche gemacht um Beweise zu finden, dass es diese Margarida, von der er mir erzählt hatte, gegeben hat. Als ich nichts gefunden habe, war ich noch unsicherer gewesen und habe die Geschichte in meinen Hinterkopf geschoben.

Nun ist das für mich sehr aufwühlend, dass Sie auch nach diesem Mädchen suchen."

Snape und Laura hörten gespannt zu und sahen von Juanjosé zu Ramona und zurück, die sich mit Reden abwechselten.

„Als mein Großvater, Pablo noch ein Junge war, war er verliebt in ein sehr schönes Mädchen. Sie stammte aus einer seltsamen Familie, die etwas außerhalb des Dorfes wohnte. Eines Tages sah er, wie dieses Mädchen, Margarida, ihrem Vater hinterher schlich, der in die Berge ging, mit seinem Esel.

Mein Großvater schlich ihnen nach, weil er neugierig war. Und weil er diesen Marconas schon viele Male beobachtet hatte, wie er in die Berge ging mit dem Esel. Einige Male habe er ihm sogar versucht, zu folgen, was aus unerklärlichen Gründen aber nicht gegangen sei. Ich weiß nicht, was er damit meinte und er konnte es auch nicht beschreiben.

Also, sie gingen in Richtung der Berge, wo eine große Höhle war. Er hielt sich in einem Busch versteckt und sah zu, wie der Vater von Margarida in diese Höhle ging. Margarida ging ihm nach und versteckte sich hinter einem Felsbrocken. Erst sei da so ein Rauch gewesen, sodass man nicht richtig in die Höhle sah. Der verzog sich dann aber etwas und meinem Großvater blieb das Herz beinahe stehen.

Er sah ein riesiges Monster. Er hat gesagt, dass es ein Drache gewesen sei. Dieses Tier sei silbern gewesen mit roten Augen."

Snape und Laura sahen interessiert aus, nicht aber so ungläubig, wie Juanjosé erwartet hatte. Er machte eine kleine Pause.

Ramona sprach nun auf spanisch auf den Vater ein, der sie entschuldigend an sah. Auch Fabrizzio schien empört und ungläubig.

„Mein Vater hat uns diese Geschichte nie erzählt!" erklärte Ramona den Gefühlsausbruch.

Juanjosé erklärte und schlichtete auf spanisch und gestikulierte beinahe so wild, wie sein Sohn das tat.

Ramona sprach gut englisch, musste aber ab und zu ein Wort umschreiben, das sie nicht kannte, als ihr Vater weiter erzählte.

„Er sagt, er habe beobachtet, wie der Drache Feuer gespien hat gegen das Mädchen, und Margarida sei wie ein Stück Holzkohle zu Boden gefallen. Sie war komplett verbrannt. Vollkommen schwarz."

Ramona stockte der Atem, als sie das übersetzte und sie hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund. Sie wurde etwas blass und konnte nicht glauben, was ihr Vater da erzählte. Das war doch ein Märchen, das mit dem Drachen!

Fabrizzio legte einen Arm um seine Schwester und Laura versteckte ihr Gesicht hinter den Händen. Ihr ging das sehr nahe. War das wirklich passiert? Hatte Edna ihre Schwester auf solch tragische Weise verloren? Das war ja schrecklich! Die Traumszene spielte sich vor ihrem inneren Auge ab, wo Margarida Edna versucht hatte zu überreden, ihrem Vater hinterher zu schleichen. Im Gegensatz zu den jungen Spaniern zweifelte sie nicht an Juanjosés Worten.

Der ältere Mann war sehr überrascht, dass die Anwesenden ihm das glaubten. Sie schienen gar nicht ungläubig. So fuhr er fort:

„Mein Großvater hat das nie jemandem erzählt. Es muss schrecklich gewesen sein für ihn! Die Familie Marconas hat danach die Zelte sofort abgebrochen und war weggezogen. Niemand hat ihnen eine Träne nachgeweint. Einige Dorfbewohner hatten meinen Großvater dann am nächsten Tag gefunden, wie er herumgeirrt war. Er hatte selbst nicht mehr gewusst, wie er von dem Berg hinunter gekommen war.

Der Bruder meines Großvaters hatte ein paar Tage später den Eltern erzählt, dass Pablo den Marconas hinterher geschlichen sei. Alle hatten dann Pablo ausgefragt, ob diese Leute ihm etwas angetan hatten, aber er hatte immer den Kopf geschüttelt. Mein Großvater war traumatisiert und hatte Monate lang kein Wort mehr über die Lippen gebracht. Und als er dann wieder sprach, waren alle so froh, dass sie dieses Thema nicht mehr angesprochen hatten.

Er hat das alles nie vergessen können. Er war weggezogen, als er alt genug war und ist nie wieder in diese Gegend zurück gekehrt.

Das tönt sehr unglaublich, nicht wahr?" beendete der Mann seine Geschichte und sah fragend in die fremden Gesichter, in denen immer noch der Zweifel fehlte.

Snape nickte und Juanjosé fragte nach einer Pause: „Wieso suchen Sie nach dem Kind, wenn ich fragen darf? Ich habe gar nichts über Margarida gefunden."

„Ich habe von ihr geträumt," sagte Laura, bevor ihr Vater antworten konnte. Sie sah zu ihm auf, ob er wütend war, wegen ihrer voreiligen Erklärung. Vielleicht wollte er das diesen Leuten ja nicht erzählen.

Ihr Vater gab ihr einen mahnenden Blick, während Ramona übersetzte, was Laura gesagt hatte.

Die drei Fremden sahen Laura erstaunt und fragend an. Laura errötete und sah wieder zu ihrem Vater auf. Sie wusste nicht, ob die jungen Leute das alles glaubten.

„Laura hatte ein paar undefinierbare Träume, von Margaridas Schwester, Edna. In diesen Träumen kommt auch Margarida vor," erklärte Snape und fand, dass diese Pereirras nicht mehr zu wissen brauchten.

„Dann wird doch etwas dran sein, an dieser Geschichte. Aber was könnte das gewesen sein, das mein Großvater als Drachen beschreibt? Könnte es sich um irgend eine Art Maschine gehandelt haben? Vielleicht hat die Fantasie des damals kleinen Jungen es in einen feuerspeienden Drachen verwandelt," überlegte Juanjosé. „Das erste Kind meiner Großeltern wurde dann auf den Namen Margarida getauft. Meine Tante. Er muss trotz allem diese Margarida Marconas immer im Herzen behalten haben, wenn er sogar sein Kind nach ihr benannt hatte," überlegte der ältere Mann etwas abwesend.

Die jungen Spanier unterhielten sich wieder angeregt auf spanisch und Laura und Snape sahen sich fragend an.

Snape fand das alles sehr interessant und Laura nicht minder.

„Mr. Snape, ich habe ein Bitte. Ich habe Ihnen meine Geschichte anvertraut. Das habe ich vorher noch nie jemandem erzählt und ich möchte Sie, wie auch meine Kinder und Laura bitten, es für sich zu behalten. Und ich möchte Sie auch bitten, mir zu berichten, falls Sie herausfinden, ob es Margarida wirklich gegeben hat. Sie muss meinem Großvater viel bedeutet haben, obwohl sie damals noch junge Kinder gewesen waren."

S s s s s

Als er Laura gute Nacht gesagt hatte, ging Severus ins Wohnzimmer und schenkte sich ein Glas Wein ein.

Milly fragte ihn, ob er noch etwas wünsche und er antwortete, dass er nichts mehr brauche. Er setzt sich hin und dachte nach.

Sie hatten den Abend bei den Pereirras verbracht, die darauf bestanden hatten, dass sie noch dort zu Abend essen sollten.

Laura hatte sich sehr gut amüsiert und Snape war aufgefallen, wie sie den jungen Mann bewundert angesehen hatte. Sie hatte es lustig gehabt, mit den fröhlichen, jungen Leuten, die ganz vernarrt gewesen waren in seine Tochter.

So herzliche Leute waren diese Pereirras gewesen, und die Frau von Juanjosé hatte ein wenig englisch geredet. Sie hatte einen Auslandaufenthalt gemacht als junge Frau. Und ihre Schwester lebte in der Nähe von London.

Der Abschied war gewesen, als würden sie diese Leute schon ewig kennen und seien die besten Freunde. Er war auch ziemlich stolz gewesen, da die Spanier so von seiner wohlerzogenen und liebenswürdigen Tochter geschwärmt hatten. Immer wieder hatten sie ihm versichert, was für ein tolles Kind sie doch sei.

Sie hatten versprechen müssen, bald wieder zu Besuch zu kommen und Laura hatte sie kurzerhand zu ihnen nach Hause eingeladen.

Snape seufzte, als er an seine voreilige Tochter dachte, die sehr kontaktfreudig war.

Sein ruhiges, zurück gezogenes Leben hier war Geschichte.

Er lächelte, denn das Leben, das seine Tochter brachte, hatte auch viele schöne Seiten. Und ab und zu brauchte ja auch sie Ruhe von allen und genoss es, mit ihrem Vater etwas zu brauen oder sich alleine im Garten zu vergnügen.

Diese Momente brauchten sie beide. Um nichts in der Welt hätte er sein ruhiges, zurück gezogenes, aber auch einsames Leben weiter leben wollen. Er war dankbar, dass seine Tochter sein Leben so bereicherte. Und natürlich auch Amélie

Nachdenklich nahm er einen Schluck Wein und stellte dann das Glas auf das Tischchen neben sich.

Juanjosés Geschichte war wirklich sehr eindrücklich gewesen und hatte Severus sehr nachdenklich gemacht.

Alles passte zusammen, dachte er. Die Geschichte von Pablo und der Traum von Laura, als der Esel alleine nach Hause gekommen war. Der überstürzte Umzug der Familie und der Vergessenszauber.

Sie wollten den Unfall löschen. Das Leben des Kindes, das den Tod gefunden hatte, durch die Unachtsamkeit des Vaters. Und bestimmt war es damals schon illegal gewesen, Drachen zu halten. Was für furchtbare Gewissensbisse mussten den Vater der kleinen Margarida geplagt haben!

Wozu er diese Viecher in der Höhle wohl versteckt gehalten hatte? War das ein kleiner Nebenverdienst?

Wahrscheinlich waren es die Dracheneier gewesen, vermutete er. Zwar waren auch Drachenkrallen und Drachenhaut und solche Dinge sehr wertvoll, aber es war nicht einfach, einen Drachen zu töten nicht mal mit Magie. Und die Tiere waren zu kostbar, um sie einfach abzuschlachten.

Wenn es wirklich eine solche Höhle gegeben hat, dann könnte es sein, dass sie noch da ist, wenn er sie nicht zerstört hat. Bestimmt hatte er keine Zeit gehabt, die Tiere weg zu schaffen.

Das war ein riesiger Aufwand, der mehrere erfahrene Zauberer brauchte.

Er würde sich die Sache mal ansehen gehen. Drachen konnten, mit genügend Wärme, sehr lange überleben. Selbst wenn er sie in der Höhle eingeschlossen hätte, wäre es möglich, dass sie noch lebten. Vielleicht sogar nach so langer Zeit...

Dass das alles wahr zu sein schien, konnte er trotz all der Beweise kaum fassen. Noch vor ein paar Wochen hätte er eine solche Geschichte belächelt.

Er stand auf und schritt zum Kleiderhaken, der in der Eingangshalle angebracht war und hob Lauras Jacke auf, die zu Boden gefallen war. Das Kind war immer so hastig unterwegs, dass sie ihre Kleider selten sorgfältig verräumte. Wieviele Male er sie deswegen schon getadelt hatte, wusste er nicht. Aber als nächstes würde sie eine Strafe kassieren, damit sie sich mehr bemühte. Er konnte solche Schussligkeit nicht dulden.

Sein Blick fiel auf den alten Spiegel, der daneben an der Wand hing und er blickte hinein und sah sein Spiegelbild bedächtig an.

Er lächelte ein wenig, als er daran dachte, dass es Schüler gab, die munkelten, dass er ein Vampir sei. In diesem Fall würde er nämlich sein Spiegelbild nicht sehen.

Aber die Ähnlichkeit zu einem Vampir sah Severus nicht mehr wirklich. Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, in denen diese nicht abzustreiten war. Vor Lauras Zeit, als er nächtelang wie verrückt gebraut hatte und kaum gegessen und geschlafen hatte.

Severus trat etwas näher zum Spiegel und sah sich kritisch an. Sogar äußerlich hatte er sich irgendwie verändert, dachte er. Er wusste nicht genau, was es war, irgendwie sah er deutlich gesünder aus.

Vielleicht taten ihm die Frauen eben doch gut. Er stieg die Treppe hoch und hörte nackte Füße herum tapsen. Wie ein Geist stand Laura plötzlich vor ihm. Sie war aus einem der Gästezimmer gekommen, schien aber nicht wirklich wach zu sein.

„Laura?" sprach Severus sie leise an. Ihr Blick war etwas glasig. Sie murmelte etwas, das er nicht richtig verstand und er fasste sie an den Schultern. Er drehte das Mädchen um, und führte sie in Richtung ihrem Zimmer.

Dort legte sie sich freiwillig wieder in ihr Bett und deckte sich zu. Severus beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Dad?" fragte sie und sah ihn nun klarer an. „Was ist?"

Er deckte sie noch etwas besser zu und flüsterte: "Nichts, Laura, schlaf!"

„Dad, die Echse tut mir Leid," hauchte sie, schlief aber schon beinahe wieder. Sie hatte das scheinbar noch schnell los werden wollen.

Snape strich ihr übers Haar. Das wäre ja nicht seine Tochter, wenn ihr die Riesen-Echse nicht Leid tun würde.

s s s s s

Am nächsten Tag hatte er Amélie eingeladen. Er vermisste sie sehr und wollte ihre Nähe spüren. Dass er diese aber nicht haben würde, wenn Laura dabei war, war für ihn klar.

Und tatsächlich hatte Laura die junge Frau sofort für sich beschlagnahmt und war mit ihr hinaus gegangen. Snape wusste, dass Laura sie so weit wie möglich von ihm fern halten wollte.

Er wusste, dass Amélie es nicht mochte, wenn sie sich verstellen musste, aber sie fügte sich. Schließlich war es seine Tochter, und er wusste, dass sie seine Entscheidungen, was das Kind anging, akzeptierte.

Es war ihm bewusst, dass er bald mit Laura reden musste. Aber er wollte ruhige Ferien und sich nicht mit Lauras Ausbrüchen herum schlagen müssen. Er hatte ihr erzählt, dass sie kommen würde, hatte aber darauf verzichtet, sie zu warnen. Sie wusste wohl, wie sie sich zu benehmen hatte. Das hatte er ihr das letzte mal klar gemacht.

Er hörte, wie Amélie draußen mit Laura redete und die beiden hinein kamen. „Wir können später nochmals etwas raus gehen, Laura," sagte sie, denn das Kind wollte sie scheinbar überreden, doch draußen zu bleiben.

„Wir trinken jetzt Tee," sagte Snape in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch duldete und gab Laura, die gerade protestieren wollte, einen vielsagenden Blick.

Laura hatte es noch nicht geschafft, sich bei Amélie zu entschuldigen. Amélie würde dann über das alles sprechen wollen, und dazu hatte Laura keine Lust. Sie würde es dann, bevor die Frau nach Hause ging und keine Zeit mehr hatte lange zu reden, tun.

Die drei setzten sich an den Tisch und Milly brachte Schokoladenkuchen. Lauras Augen leuchteten erfreut. Sie liebte Schokoladenkuchen, vor allem den von Milly. Sie bedankte sich bei der Elfe, die sich sehr über die Freude des Kindes freute.

Laura musste sich sehr zusammenreißen und konnte kaum hinsehen, wenn ihr Vater und Amélie sich unterhielten. Obwohl sie nur über Alltägliches redeten, meinte sie, etwas in ihren Blicken zu sehen. Sie wagte es nicht, die beiden mit vernichtenden Blicken zu bombardieren, da es für sie wieder unangenehm enden könnte.

Aber sie würde sie keinen Augenblick alleine lassen, beschloss sie.

Es war ein ziemlich mühsamer Abend für das Kind. Eigentlich war es ihr viel zu langweilig, immer bei den beiden zu sein und den Gesprächen zu lauschen. Zwar redeten sie auch mit ihr und sie zeigte stolz ihre Geschenke, die sie bekommen hatte, aber die Themen wechselten auch immer wieder zu Uninteressantem.

Amélie schien irgendwie anders, ihr gegenüber, aber Laura wusste nicht genau, was es war. Irgendwie so steif, obschon sie nett war.

Die Idee mit dem Antiliebeszaubertrank schoss ihr wieder durch den Kopf. Nur so für sich hatte sie sich einen Plan ausgedacht, von dem sie aber eigentlich von Anfang an wusste, dass sie es nicht tun würde.

Nein! Sie hatte einmal ziemlichen Ärger bekommen, mit ihrem Dad, als sie heimlich gebraut und Steve, Amélies Cousin, einen Liebestrank verabreicht hatte.

Sie hatte überhaupt keine Lust, wieder über den Knien ihres Vaters zu landen und eigentlich wusste sie ja auch, wie gefährlich so eine Aktion wäre.

In Gedanken versunken hörte sie mit nur mit einem Ohr der Unterhaltung der Erwachsenen zu.

Sie hatte ihre Geschenke vor sich auf dem Tisch aufgebaut. Sie war reich beschenkt worden und hatte sich unglaublich gefreut. Ihr Vater hatte ihr eine spezielle Armkette gekauft und ein Buch mit einer Abenteuergeschichte. Von Remus hatte sie eine schöne Schreibfeder bekommen, die aber ganz spezielle Farben hatte und von einem seltenen Vogel stammte, dessen Namen sie vergessen hatte.

Harry hatte ihr ein Notizbüchlein geschenkt, auf dem ein wunderschönes, kräftiges Pegasuseinhorn seine Flügel bewegte und seine Mähne schüttelte.

Auch die Weasleys hatten wieder ein Paket geschickt mit Süßigkeiten und von Fred und George hatte sie wieder eine lustige Karte bekommen.

Sie war vorsichtig gewesen, mit dem süßen Zeug, da man bei den Zwillingen nie wusste. Von Hermine hatte sie ein Buch über Geschichte der Zauberei bekommen, das aber witzig in Romanform geschrieben war. So würde ihr alles viel besser im Gedächtnis bleiben. Von Emma hatte sie eine Schachtel Schokofrösche bekommen, wie letztes Jahr. Und wie letztes Jahr hatte sie sie in die Küche verräumen müssen und hatte sie trotz Protestes nicht mit in ihr Zimmer nehmen dürfen, wo sie natürlich alles schon längst gegessen hätte.

Laura sah Amélie und Snape an, die diskutierten und Tee tranken. Sie überlegte, ob sie über Bauchweh klagen sollte, damit sich ihr Vater ihr widmen musste. Aber ganz sicher würde er den Schwindel merken, da er ja diesen Diagnosezauber machen konnte. Und dann würde er wütend sein auf sie.

Sie seufzte und blätterte in ihrem neuen Buch. Sie konnte ja etwas lesen und mit einem Auge die Erwachsenen beobachten.

Bald war sie so in die Geschichte vertieft, dass sie die beiden vergessen hatte. Amélie gab Severus einen vielsagenden Blick und deutete mit den Augen auf Laura. Sie grinste etwas und Severus hob eine Augenbraue.

Er nahm sich vor, dass er mit ihr reden würde. Bald.


	22. Chapter 22

Danke , liebe Ida fürs Betalesen!

Phoebe: Danke vielmals für dein Review! So, du magst es, wenn Laura was Verbotenes tut, hm? Ob da Snape derselben Meinung ist ;-P

Tweetylein: Super, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt, freut mich sehr! Ehmm..ich glaube Laura gehen die Ansichten ihres Vaters hin und wieder auch auf den Keks;-D. Wenn du mit Amélie nicht so viel anfangen kannst, macht das nichts, Hauptsache ist ja, dass Snape etwas anfangen kann mit ihr, hihihi!Hmmmmmm es ehrt mich unglaublich, dass du dir so sehr eine Fortsetzung der Geschichte wünschst. Und ich fühle mich seeeehr gemein, aber ich glaube, da muss ich dich enttäuschen...sorry...trotz feinen Keksen...hoffe, das nächste Kapi gefällt dir trotzdem und ich danke dir ganz herzlich für dein tolles Review!(ja, das 100ste,wow!)

Allen viel Spass beim nächsten Kapi, liebe Grüsse, Sally

s s s s s s

Laura und Harry saßen mit ziemlich roten Wangen im Wohnzimmer auf dem Boden vor den kleinen Tischchen und Laura mischte die Spielkarten. Sie hatten den ganzen Tag draußen verbracht und waren herumgerannt, geklettert und geflogen.

Severus und Remus machten sich fertig um zu ihrem Ordentreffen zu gehen. Laura erinnerte sich gut daran, wie sie letztes Jahr mit Milly alleine gewesen war, als die beiden Männer zu diesem Treffen gegangen waren. Es war damals kurz vor Weihnachten gewesen und sie hatte mit Milly heimlich Kekse gebacken. Sie lächelte bei diesem Gedanken und Harry sah sie fragend an.

Sie bemerkte es aber nicht und begann die Karten auszuteilen, als ihr Dad und Remus ins Wohnzimmer traten, schon in ihren Reiseumhängen.

„Ihr benehmt euch!" mahnte Snape streng, woraufhin die Kinder schnell nickten, obwohl Laura lieber die Augen verdreht hätte.

Sie stand auf um ihren Dad zu verabschieden und dieser sah sie vielsagend an. „Es gibt Möbel in diesem Haus," bemerkte er und Laura zuckte die Schultern.

„Es spielt sich eben besser auf dem Boden," erklärte sie. Snape zog die Stirn kurz in Falten und Laura versuchte ihr Grinsen hinter einem unschuldigen Lächeln zu verbergen. Noch einen Moment länger sah er sich seine Tochter an und fragte sich, ob es wohl eine gute Idee war, die beiden Kinder mit Milly alleine zu lassen.

Dann beugte er sich zu Laura hinunter, die ihm einen dicken Kuss gab.

Es war wirklich nicht das erste Mal, dass Harry sah, wie Laura ihren Vater küsste und umgekehrt, aber dass Snape überhaupt küssen konnte, war schon ziemlich erstaunlich. Dieser etwas einschüchternde, hin und wieder sogar angsteinflößende Professor.

Natürlich war der Professor nicht mehr so bissig zu ihm, wie am Anfang des ersten Schuljahres, aber er war doch eher unheimlich, selbst hier in seinem Zuhause. Ob er sich überhaupt einmal so an den Mann gewöhnen würde, dass er ganz locker sein konnte in der Gegenwart des Vaters seiner Freundin, wusste er nicht. Vielleicht musste man dazu selbst erwachsen sein, oder sein Kind.

„Gute Nacht, Dad," sagte Laura und umarmte dann auch Remus.

Snape legte rasch seine kühle Hand auf Harrys Hinterkopf und wünschte auch ihm gute Nacht. Harry freute sich über die für Snape doch sehr freundliche und untypische Geste.

Als die beiden die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatten, knieten sich die Kinder wieder hin. Laura hatte immer noch die Spielkarten in der Hand.

„Will der das?" fragte Harry plötzlich und Laura, die die Frage nicht verstand, sah ihn fragend an.

„Was?"

Harry kräuselte die Nase ein wenig. „Dass du ihn küsst? Dein Dad, meine ich," fügte er hinzu.

Laura überlegte nur kurz, dann zuckte sie die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung," antwortete sie. „Ich habe ihn gar noch nie gefragt. Er wird einfach geküsst. Er ist ja mein Dad und Dads tun das doch. Ich meine, alle küssen doch ihre Eltern, oder!" Ja, sogar die Weasley-Zwillinge küssten ihre Eltern, wie sie in den letzten Sommerferien rausgefunden hatte. Natürlich taten sie das aber nicht vor Zeugen!

Laura versuchte, die Karten so lässig zu mischen, wie sie es einmal im Fernseher gesehen hatte. Leider sah das aber viel einfacher aus, als es war, denn die Karten glitten ihr zum Teil aus den Händen und sie sammelte sie wieder ein.

Sie konnte sich gut erinnern, wie zurückhaltend Snape am Anfang ihr gegenüber gewesen war. Wenn sie seine Nähe gesucht hatte, hatte er sie zwar nie weg geschickt, aber sie hatte genau gemerkt, dass er es nicht gewohnt gewesen war, umarmt oder gar geküsst zu werden. Nun küsste er sie sogar freiwillig und sie spürte, dass er ihre Nähe sehr genoss.

Harry nickte nachdenklich. Snape hatte nicht küssunwillig ausgesehen. „Ich habe noch nie jemanden geküsst," sagte er leise und mehr zu sich selbst. Seine Wangen hatten einen rosigen Teint angenommen, wie Laura auffiel.

Sie sah ihn erstaunt an. „Noch nie?"

„Nicht dass ich wüsste. Hast du denn schon viele geküsst?" wollte der Junge wissen. Natürlich hatte er nie das Verlangen gehabt, Tante Petunia oder Onkel Vernon zu küssen. Und wen hätte er sonst küssen sollen? Bestimmt nicht Ms Figg oder ihre Katzen.

Laura biss sich auf die Lippen und überlegte. „Also meine Mum und... meinen Onkel und meine Tante und meine Cousine und..."

„Was? Ein Mädchen?" fragte Harry lächelnd.

„Klar, die ist ja meine Cousine. Und Remus habe ich auch schon viele Male geküsst, aber nicht auf den Mund, glaube ich." Laura war sich nicht mehr so sicher und es spielte ja auch keine Rolle.

Aber dass Harry noch nie jemanden geküsst hatte, konnte sie kaum glauben. Vielleicht hatte er ja seine Eltern geküsst, aber daran konnte er sich ja nicht mehr erinnern. Und konnten so kleine Kinder, wie Harry es damals gewesen war, überhaupt schon küssen?

„Remus hast du schon geküsst, oder?" fragte sie. Er zuckte eine Schulter leicht. Zwölfjährige Jungs küssten doch keine Männer, oder? Dudley hatte jedenfalls nie seinen Vater geküsst und seine Mutter auch nur sehr widerwillig und wenn für ihn etwas dabei heraus sprang...

„Er hat mir schon viele Male einen Kuss auf die Stirn gegeben, oder so," erklärte er etwas beschämt.

Harry hatte sich daran gewöhnen müssen, dass ihn jemand umarmte und ihm übers Haar fuhr und all die kleinen Gesten, die Remus ihm gegenüber machte. Natürlich war es ein gutes Gefühl, wenn man wie andere Kinder auch mal in den Arm genommen wurde. Remus war da sehr offen und es war nun schon ganz natürlich für Harry.

„Willst du mit mir küssen?" fragte Laura, stapelte die restlichen Karten in der Mitte des Tischchens und sah ihn dann fragend an.

Harrys Augen wurden erst sehr groß, dann etwas ungläubig. Meinte sie das ernst oder war das ein Spaß?

„Ich meine, nur, damit du auch schon mal geküsst hast," erklärte sie und Harry sah, das ihr dieses Thema nicht sonderlich peinlich schien. Sollte einer die Mädchen verstehen!

Laura sah ihren Freund an und klopfte mit den Karten leicht auf den Tisch. Harry sah etwas überrascht aus. „Weiß nicht," sagte er nach einem Moment und hob die Schultern kurz.

Er überlegte einen Augenblick und fuhr mit dem Finger die Tischkante nach. „Wir sind ja gar nicht verliebt," gab er zu bedenken.

„Um so besser," meinte Laura und stützte sich mit den Unterarmen auf dem Tischchen auf. Auf den Knien wurde es doch langsam etwas unbequem. „Ich will ja auch keinen so ekligen Kuss, wie die Jugendlichen sie immer machen. Die essen sich ja beinahe gegenseitig auf und kauen sich auf den Zungen rum."

Laura hatte in einem angeekelten Ton gesprochen und Harry lachte.

„Und, willst du?" fragte Laura nach und setzte sich wieder zurück auf ihre Fersen. „Sonst können wir ja mit dem Spiel beginnen," fügte sie etwas ungeduldig hinzu und hielt die Karten hoch.

Harry sah sie sich prüfend an. „Okay, aber wir sagen es niemandem," schlug er vor und Lauras Mimik verriet ihm, dass ihr das recht war. Das wäre oberpeinlich, wenn das jemand erfahren würde! Eigentlich war es Harry auch so etwas peinlich.

Sie sahen sich einen Moment lang an und brachten es nicht fertig, ihre Lippen zu spitzen. Sie mussten lachen, als sie sich so ernst in die Gesichter und vor allem auf den Mund starrten.

„Komm, wir machen es nicht spannend," drängte Laura, immer noch lachend.

Wieder wollten sie einen Anlauf nehmen, aber prusteten sofort wieder los, als ihre Gesichter sich näherten.

„Wir müssen einfach die Augen schließen," schlug Harry vor. In den Filmen schlossen sie immer die Augen, wenn geküsst wurde.

Laura, die sich vom Lachen erholt hatte, antwortete: „Dann wissen wir ja nicht, in welche Richtung wir küssen müssen." Laura kam sich ziemlich albern und kindisch vor bei dieser Aktion.

Es gab Kinder, die mit zwölf ja schon richtig verliebt waren und Händchen hielten und so. Das konnte sich Laura nun wirklich nicht vorstellen.

„Also, auf drei," sagte sie dann bestimmt und versuchte ernst zu bleiben, was nicht so einfach war. Sie zählte und musste wieder lachen. Diesmal war sie aber entschlossen es durch zu ziehen, oder sie würden den ganzen Abend damit verbringen, sich nicht zu küssen.

Zielstrebig lehnte sich Laura vor und nun schaffte es auch Harry, nicht wieder zu lachen und mit einem kleinen 'Schmatz' war es vollbracht.

„Ha!" rief Laura zufrieden. „War doch gar nicht so schwierig!"

„Wie süß," hörten sie plötzlich eine Stimme und drehten sich schnell um. Milly stand gerührt im Türrahmen und sah mit Tränen in den Augen zu den Kindern, denen das nun ziemlich peinlich war.

Mit roten Gesichtern wechselten die beiden schnell einen Blick und dann das Thema und hofften, dass Milly das nicht Snape und Remus erzählen würde.

Laura erklärte ihm kurz das Spiel und legte dann auch schon die erste Karte. Drei Runden spielten sie und als Harry die Karten erneut austeilte, sah Laura ihn nachdenklich an.

„Ich hätte meinen Hintern darauf verwetten können, dass Malfoy dieser Erbe ist. Das ist alles irgendwie gruselig. Auch das mit dem Versteinern," meinte sie und Harry sah von den Karten auf.

„Ja, ich hoffe, dass die Alraunen bald reif sind," sagte er nachdenklich. „Dann kann Justin auch endlich erzählen, wer das gewesen war. Ich hätte auch gedacht, dass Malfoy was damit zu tun hat." Laura nickte. „Wir hatten ziemlich Glück, dass wir nicht aufgeflogen sind, bei der Vielsafttrank-Sache," meinte sie und gab ihm einen vielsagenden Blick.

Harry lächelte, wurde dann aber sofort wieder ernst. „Und auch die Stimme, die ich höre... sie ist so böse! Was ist das bloß?"

S s s s s

Schneller als erwartet waren dann die Ferien vorbei. Erstaunlich gut hatten sich Laura und Harry benommen, dachte Severus zufrieden. Nur einmal hatte er ziemlich schimpfen müssen, weil die Kinder sich im Haus hinterher gerannt waren und sich ziemlich geräuschvoll gejagt hatten. Er hatte keine Lust, ihnen immer wieder dasselbe zu erzählen und so hatten sie an diesem Tag keinen Nachtisch bekommen.

Er war wieder bei seiner Zaubertränkekonferenz gewesen, ohne dass er den Trank hatte vorstellen können, den er eigentlich schon letztes Jahr hatte vorstellen wollen. Zu viel Ablenkung hatte er gehabt im letzten Jahr und er hatte keine Zeit gehabt, sich auf die Fertigstellung des Trankes zu konzentrieren.

Laura und Amélie waren ihm auch wichtiger gewesen, aber er wollte sich doch bald wieder dem Trank widmen. Er wollte ihn endlich fertig entwickeln, denn er hatte viel Arbeit hinein gesteckt. Es gab noch so zwei drei Dinge, die noch nicht korrekt waren und er würde noch forschen müssen. Die Dichte des Trankes musste er noch optimieren und die Nebenwirkungen minimieren.

Und die Ferien waren nun schon wieder vorbei, ohne dass Snape mit seiner Tochter über Amélie geredet hatte. Und als sie wieder in der Schule waren, war er der Meinung, dass sie sich auf den Schulstoff konzentrieren sollte und mit nichts anderem belastet und dadurch abgelenkt werden sollte.

Außerdem hatte er begonnen, Harry und Laura zweimal die Woche Extraunterricht in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu geben.

Die Kinder genossen das und strengten sich sehr an. Laura hatte ihn gefragt, wieso er denn das nicht allen Schülern gab. Bei Lockhart lerne man sowieso nichts.

Snape hatte ihr geantwortet, dass das nicht vorgesehen sei, vom Schulleiter und dass das etwas Privates war. Alle Eltern konnten ja ihren Sprösslingen Extrastunden geben lassen, das war ja nicht verboten, solange sie von Lehrpersonal überwacht wurden.

Die zusätzlichen Hausaufgaben machten den Kindern nichts aus, zumal sie sich auf ein paar Übungen beschränkten, die sie im Bett machen mussten.

Severus hielt es für sehr sinnvoll nebst Verteidigungszaubern, mit Vorbereitungsübungen für Okklumentik zu beginnen. Das war ähnlich wie Meditation. Das war Laura auch wichtig, denn sie konnte sich lebhaft an ihr schlimmes Erlebnis mit der Legilimentik erinnern. Monsieur Prune oder besser Smeltens war vor ein paar Monaten grob in ihren Geist eingedrungen und sie hatte sich so scheußlich gefühlt, danach. Sie hatte sie damals geschworen, dass das niemals wieder jemandem gelingen sollte. Das hatte sie ihrem Vater damals gesagt und hatte sogleich mit dem Training beginnen wollen.

Auf die einfachen Blockzauber würde Severus auch ein Augenmerk setzten, da sie seiner Meinung nach sehr wichtig waren. Der Schutzzauber würde dann folgen, sobald der Abblockzauber gut saß.

Nach so einer Extralektion lag Laura in ihrem Bett und versuchte, ihren Geist frei zu bekommen von all den Ereignissen des Tages, was gar nicht so einfach war.

Sie stellte sich ein schwarzes Tuch vor. Regelmäßig ein- und ausatmen, mahnte sie sich immer wieder.

Sie stand im Steinkreis. Wie war sie nun dort hin gekommen? fragte sich Laura. Schlief sie? Sie war doch erst noch wach gewesen und überhaupt nicht müde.

Seltsamerweise regnete es nicht. Und all die vielen Leute samt Kapuzenmann waren verschwunden.

Sie sah sich um. Die Frau, Rachel und auch Rosario waren noch da. Rosario sah aber irgendwie verändert aus, fand Laura. So... verwirrt. Hatte er tatsächlich auch von dem Trank getrunken? Das konnte doch wohl nicht sein, oder?

Der wollte doch sicher nicht sein eigenes Kind vergessen! Er hatte ja gewusst, dass es nicht Wein war, sondern Vergessenszaubertrank. Sie hatte ja gehört, wie sie das diskutiert hatten. Aber wie sie aus dem früheren Gespräch mit Rachel entnommen hatte, hatte er genau das gemacht, da er mit der Schuld ja nicht leben konnte.

Rachel beschwor einen Zauber auf. Sie schien den Trank nicht genommen zu haben, denn sie war vollkommen klar.

Ihr Singsang klang seltsam, in der Stille. Es war Nacht und der Boden war matschig unter ihren Füßen.

Ein rötlicher Schimmer ging nun von den Steinen aus, der sich immer weiter Richtung Himmel zog. In etwa zehn Metern Höhe, hielt er plötzlich an. Mit einem 'Zip' schoss der Schimmer in die Mitte, sodass es beinahe aussah wie ein Zirkuszelt. Dann verblasste er und war verschwunden.

Sie wusste, dass sie sich auch verwirrter geben musste, als sie war, sonst würde Rachel merken, dass sie nicht so viel von dem Trank abbekommen hatte, wie sie sollte.

Erschrocken sah sie sich um, als Rosario beinahe in sie hinein gestolpert wäre. Sein Blick war ziellos und er sah einfach durch sie hindurch.

Mit einem Ruck saß Laura im Bett auf. Sie sah sich um. Sah vor ihrem inneren Auge noch Rosarios leeren Blick. Doch sie war hier, in Hogwarts, nicht im Steinkreis!

Alles war ruhig im Schlafsaal. Nur das gleichmäßige Atmen der Freundinnen war zu hören. Von Hermines Bett aus sah sie ein kleines Lichtchen.

Sie stand auf und war froh, dass es hier nicht so kalt war wie in den Kerkern. Sie ging zu Hermine und fragte leise, was sie mache. Ob sie wieder einen Lockhart-Fragebogen ausfülle?

Hermines Gesicht tauchte zwischen dem Vorhang hindurch auf und sie zog ihn zurück.

„Ich lese," erklärte sie. „Geschichte von Hogwarts. Ist endlich eines frei geworden." Die Bücher waren ständig ausgeliehen gewesen seit der Schrift an der Wand.

Harry hatte wieder diese Stimme gehört. In den Ferien hatte er sie nie gehört, deshalb vermutete er, dass es etwas hier in Hogwarts war. Irgendwie war er froh darüber, hatte Laura den Eindruck gehabt. Das schien ihm ein Beweis zu sein, dass es sich nicht in seinem Kopf abspielte.

„Gerade hatte ich wieder diesen Traum," sagte Laura. Sie setzte sich neben Hermine aufs Bett und zog ihre kalten Füße an. Sie erzählte, was sie diesmal erlebt hatte.

Hermine war sehr beeindruckt gewesen, als Laura ihr erzählt hatte, was sie in Spanien heraus gefunden hatten. Nun fragte sie Laura ständig, ob sie wieder geträumt habe.

„Seltsam. Vielleicht konnte er es nicht ertragen, dass er quasi Schuld war, am Tod seines Kindes und hatte sich entschlossen, sie lieber völlig zu vergessen," vermutete sie.

„Jaaa... ja im letzten Traum haben die sowas geredet. Aber sein eigenes Kind vergessen? Komplett?" sagte Laura ungläubig.

Hermine zuckte die Schultern. „Vielleicht lebt es sich besser, ohne diese Last, und ohne die Trauer," meinte sie.

„Schau, es schneit!" Hermine zeigte zum Fenster. Es hatte noch kaum geschneit, diesen Winter.

Laura freute sich, stand auf und trat ans Fenster. Es war ziemlich hell draußen, dafür, dass es schon spät war. „Der arme Remus," sagte sie, denn sie wusste, dass in der nächsten Nacht Vollmond war. „Mein Dad hat übermorgen Geburtstag," fügte sie hinzu.

„Schenkst du ihm etwas?" fragte Hermine.

„Ich backe ihm mit Milly einen Kuchen und mache ihm eine schöne Karte."

Ja, dachte sie. Diesmal würde sie seinen Geburtstag nicht vergessen.

S s s

Zur selben Zeit ein paar Stockwerke weiter unten, saßen Severus und Amélie zusammen auf dem Sofa. Snape hatte seinen Arm um sie geschlungen und ihr Kopf ruhte an seiner Schulter. Sie hatten sich erzählt, was sie die letzten Tage so erlebt hatten.

Er sah zu Amélie hinunter und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Amélie lächelte ihn an. Sie fühlte sich jedesmal, wenn sie in seinen Armen war, so speziell. So geborgen und wohl.

Immer wartete sie darauf, dass es sich gewöhnlich anfühlen würde, aber es war einfach immer wieder so aufwühlend.

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie sich nicht sehr häufig sahen. Vielleicht auch daran, dass Severus einfach ein ganz spezieller Mensch war. Er strömte eine solche Selbstsicherheit, Macht und Ruhe aus. Und er behandelte sie, als sei sie so wertvoll und einzigartig.

Und die Liebe zu Severus fühlte sich zudem auch so vollkommen anders an, als die, welche sie zu früheren Partnern empfunden hatte. Bei Severus lebte sie nicht ihr Helfersyndrom aus, wie ihre Großmutter das immer ausgedrückt hatte bei ihren früheren Liebhabern.

Severus war selbstständig und sie konnte einfach nur sie selbst sein.

Sie sah ihn an und er schien ihren Blick zu spüren, denn er drehte den Kopf zu ihr und lächelte schwach.

Das Thema Laura hatte sie nicht mehr angesprochen, da sie ihm die Gelegenheit geben wollte, den richtigen Zeitpunkt für das Gespräch mit seiner Tochter zu finden. Aber es gefiel ihr nicht, dass sie das alles quasi hinter Lauras Rücken machen mussten.

Amélie zog ihn zu sich hinunter und gab ihm einen sanften, zarten Kuss.

Severus genoss diese Abende mit Amélie. Gespräche, die er mit ihr, als seiner Vertrauten, führen konnte, die er mit niemand anderem jemals geführt hatte, zogen sich oft in die Länge. Und dass er jemandem körperlich so nahe sein konnte, jemanden berühren konnte und von jemandem berührt wurde, war auch etwas, das so neu war für ihn.

Es war wie ein Wunder für ihn, wenn er seine Finger über die samtige Haut der jungen Frau streifen ließ. Diese Frau, die so kostbar war für ihn und die so schön und so weich war.

Er wusste, dass er nicht ein erfahrener Mann war, was solche Dinge anging. Doch er hatte mit Amélie nie das Gefühl, dass sie das störte oder dass er etwas falsch machte.

Mit anderen Frauen waren die Episoden im Bett lieblos und flott von statten gegangen. Das war mit dieser Frau an seiner Seite nun ganz anders und überhaupt nicht vergleichbar. Aber diese Frau liebte er und er bekam immer wieder zu spüren, dass sie die Liebe erwiderte.

Und sein dunkles Mal, das er selbst so hasste, beachtete sie gar nicht. Als wäre es nicht da.

Die Gefühlte, die Amélie in ihm auslösen konnte, waren einzigartig, da war er sich ganz sicher.

Beinahe wie ein Traum kam es ihm vor. Es erfüllte ihn, und alles andere im Alltag schien nicht mehr so viel Gewicht zu haben.

Er war froh, dass Laura bei dem letzten Treffen mit Amélie nicht mehr so heftig reagiert hatte. Sie hatte immer ein Auge auf die Erwachsenen gehabt, aber immerhin war es nicht mehr ausgeartet.

Wie sie aber reagieren würde, wenn sie sehen würde, wie sie sich küssten, war schwer einzuschätzen. Wahrscheinlich nicht sehr erfreut.

Er musste ihr vorher reinen Wein einschenken.

Ansonsten benahm sie sich im Moment nicht schlecht. Er merkte, dass sie anhänglich war und immer wieder Bestätigung suchte bei ihm. Sie sagte ihm immer wieder, wie lieb sie ihn hatte und wollte es auch von ihrem Vater hören. Ständig umarmte sie ihn und noch häufiger als sonst wurde er mit Küssen überschüttet.

Er hätte eigentlich eher erwartet, dass das nun langsam nachlassen würde, wenn Laura älter wurde. Dass sie diese Küsse vielleicht bald anderen verabreichen würde, beunruhigte ihn aber etwas. Und noch mehr beunruhigte ihn, dass sie an die falschen Typen geraten könnte.

Aber er würde schon dafür sorgen, dass sich kein Nichtsnutz an seine Tochter ran machte!

Bei den Hausaufgaben gab sie sich nun etwas mehr Mühe und war nicht mehr so minimalistisch. Und auch sonst lief es ziemlich harmonisch, wenn sie hier unten war. Laura versuchte natürlich immer mal wieder, sich gegen seine Anordnungen durchzusetzen, aber meistens genügte ein strenger Blick und sie tat was von ihr erwartet wurde. Längeres Betteln und diskutieren über seine Entscheidungen gab es eigentlich sehr selten. Wie lange das andauern würde, war allerdings fraglich, es fühlte sich irgendwie an, wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Alle prophezeiten immer, dass es dann ganz anstrengend würde, sobald die Kinder so richtig in die Pubertät kamen. Doch er wollte es genießen, solange es anhielt.

Es lief sehr glatt, außer eben das Thema Amélie als seine Geliebte.

Natürlich lief im Schloss nicht alles glatt. Sie waren fieberhaft am Forschen, wer oder was diese Angriffe ausgeübt hatte. Sie mussten im Schloss patrouillieren und die Kinder unter Kontrolle halten, was sehr zeitaufwändig war.

Aber all das musste jetzt warten. Er wollte die Zeit mit Amélie genießen und nicht Probleme wälzen. Er zog sie näher und gab ihr einen 'Schlabberkuss', wie Laura das nennen würde und die sie so eklig fand.

Amélie fand das nicht eklig, zum Glück.

Während Snape und Amélie ihre Zweisamkeit genossen, versuchte Laura krampfhaft, wieder einzuschlafen.

Sie wollte zu ihrem Dad runter gehen. Dort konnte sie immer gut schlafen. Wenn sie Harrys Tarnumhang gehabt hätte...

Nein, natürlich durfte sie nicht einfach so auftauchen, bei ihrem Dad. Der wäre alles andere als erfreut, wenn sie alleine durchs Schloss gelaufen wäre. Und dann würde sie wahrscheinlich mit einem schmerzenden Hintern schlafen müssen und ob das besser war, bezweifelte sie stark.

Aber sie könnte einen Vertrauensschüler wecken. Die würden wahrscheinlich auch nicht sehr erfreut sein.

Laura konnte nicht ahnen, dass es für ihren Vater ein eher ungünstiger Moment gewesen wäre, um gestört zu werden.

S s s s

„Zuerst die Aromentawurzel, Neville!" raunte Hermine dem Jungen neben sich zu. Schon waren die Augen des Lehrers auf den beiden Gryffindors. Hermine widmete sich etwas verlegen sofort wieder ihrem Trank. Wieso musste Snape auch so gute Ohren haben und jedes noch so leise Flüstern hören?

Laura war, wie in den meisten Zaubertrankstunden, nebst dem Brauen mit einen stillen Streit mit Malfoy beschäftigt. Immer wieder mussten sich die Kinder mit irgendwelchen Gemeinheiten ärgern.

Allerdings gefiel das ihnen beiden ziemlich gut und es war wie eine Art Ritual geworden, das aber nicht mehr ausartete. Zu viel Ärger hatten sie sich mit ihren Streitereien schon eingehandelt und Laura wusste genau, dass sie sich in dieser Hinsicht nichts mehr leisten konnte. Gar nichts!

Nun beschränkten sie ihren Krieg auf kleine Sticheleien. Mal stellte einer dem anderen da ein Bein, mal fiel dies oder das in den Trank des anderen. Snape war bewusst, dass Lauras Zaubertränke nur deswegen hin und wieder für die Katze waren. Denn, zu seinem Stolz, waren Lauras Tränke nie mittelmäßig. Entweder sehr gut, oder eben total versaut, was aber nicht an Lauras Können lag, wie ihm klar war. Doch Laura hatte den verfeindeten Jungen nie verraten, wahrscheinlich um sich selbst den Ärger zu ersparen, denn sie war ja nicht unschuldig. Und er hatte sie bis jetzt nie auf frischer Tat ertappt.

Harry hatte auch große Fortschritte gemacht in diesem Schulfach. Snape hatte es schon lange unterlassen, ihn zu demütigen oder übermäßig zu kritisieren. Sogar Neville war nicht mehr das ängstliche Nervenbündel, wie zu Beginn des letzten Schuljahres. Und nun war er auch gar nicht mehr so furchtbar schlecht im Brauen.

„Wer kann mir sagen, weshalb die Aromentawurzel zuerst in den Trank muss?" fragte der Professor und lies seine onyxfarbenen Augen fragend über die Gesichter der Kinder schweifen, die nun teilweise etwas nervös wurden unter seinem strengen, forschenden Blick. Nur Hermines Finger war nach oben geschnellt, gefolgt von Lauras und Malfoys.

„Miss Brown?" fragte er leise und Lavender lief knallrot an, da sie den Grund nicht sicher wusste und sie nichts Falsches sagen wollte.

„Ich weiss es Dad! Ehm, Sir!" rief Laura, der das Mädchen Leid tat. Hermines Hand wanderte noch etwas höher, ohne dass Snape das beachtete.

Die Augen von Lauras Vaters glitten zu seiner Tochter hinüber und er sah sie tadelnd an. „Sie habe ich aber nicht gefragt, Miss Smethurst," sagte er und betonte Lauras Nachname. Er konnte es nicht ausstehen, wenn jemand einfach dazwischen rief. Es war ja schon schlimm genug, dass Hermines Hand immer beinahe an der Decke klebte und sie sich kaum zurückhalten konnte, sich mitzuteilen.

Beinahe hätte Laura etwas Freches erwidert, biss sich aber nur auf die Unterlippe. Keinesfalls wollte sie Malfoy die Genugtuung gönnen, dass sie bestraft würde.

Schon oft genug hatte sie dann die glückseligen und schadenfrohen Blicke ertragen müssen und die blöden Sprüche dieses Blödmanns mitanhören müssen.

Lavender piepte: "Ich weiß es nicht, Sir."

Snapes Blick war nicht gerade erfreut. „Im Aufbautrank haben wir dieselbe Wurzel verwendet, Miss Brown. Wenn Sie dann besser aufgepasst hätten, wüssten Sie nun die Antwort."

Lavender nickte etwas beschämt.

Snapes Augen ruhten noch einen elend langen Moment länger auf dem Mädchen, dann blickte er zu seinen Slytherins.

„Hat jemand anderes die Antwort?"

Hermines Hand war immer noch oben. _Ganz_ oben. Zögernd hob nun auch Harry die Hand. Ron sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Professor!" meldete sich Laura und hob die Hand noch höher, als Hermine. Es nervte Snape, dass sich seine Tochter so vorlaut gab. Und sie benahm sich, als habe sie Ameisen in der Hose. Sie rutschte richtig auf dem Sitz hin und her.

Er gab ihr einen scharfen Blick. „Reden Sie noch einmal, ohne gefragt zu werden und ich gebe Ihnen eine Strafarbeit," sagte er scharf.

„Aber Dad...!" versuchte Laura nochmals, worauf ihr Vater wirklich ärgerlich wurde.

„Miss Smethurst. Sie schreiben die Seite 164 sauber in ihr Heft ab. Bis morgen!" Er hatte einen Schritt auf sie zu gemacht und Laura war sicherheitshalber etwas zurück gewichen. Sein funkelnder Blick brachte sie endgültig zu schweigen.

Sogar auf einen allzu bösen Blick verzichtete sie, da sie wusste, dass es im jetzigen Augenblick unratsam wäre, ihn weiter zu reizen.

Trotzig dachte sie 'na dann eben nicht!' und sah zu, wie sich die grünschimmernden, ziemlich großen Käfer, die in einem Glaskasten hinter ihrem Dad eingesperrt gewesen waren, davon machten. In alle Richtungen verteilten sie sich, da jemand den Deckel nicht richtig geschlossen hatte.

Einige kletterten sogar schon in den Schrank und ein paar verschwanden zwischen den Gläsern mit Zaubertrankzutaten.

Nun musste sie ihr Grinsen verkneifen und die Schadenfreude wuchs mit jedem Krabbeltierchen, das sich in die Freiheit begab. Ha! Wer nicht hören wollte! Sie hatte ihn ja nur darauf aufmerksam machen wollen. Aber wenn er sie nicht zu Wort kommen lassen wollte, sollte er doch die Viecher wieder einsammeln!

Nur mit halbem Ohr hörte sie zu, wie ihr Vater Harry die Wirkung der Aromentawurzel erklären lies und dann noch selber einen kleinen Vortrag über diese Wurzel hielt.

s s s s s

Severus genoss einen ruhigen Geburtstag, alleine mit seiner Tochter. Sie hatte dann auch bei ihm übernachtet und saß nun noch im Pjyama am Tisch.

Laura hatte sich entschieden, die Sache selber in die Hand zu nehmen und ihren Vater wegen Amélie zu fragen. Sie hatte zwar wieder Appetit, aber diese Unsicherheit war sehr unangenehm.

Als ein Brief durch den Kamin geflogen kam, sprang Laura vom Stuhl auf und hob ihn schnell auf.

Sie erkannte Amélies Handschrift sofort. Sie starrte auf den Brief. „Laura, gib mir bitte den Brief," sagte Snape ruhig und streckte vom Tisch her seine Hand entgegen. Da sie gerade beim Frühstücken waren, hatte Laura etwas klebrige Finger vom Honigbrot.

Laura zögerte, aber gab ihrem Vater dann den Brief, als er sie streng ansah. Sie war schon sehr neugierig, was darin stand. Es würde wahrscheinlich so einiges erklären und vielleicht würde es ihr die Frage an ihren Vater ersparen.

Snape legte den Brief, ohne ihn zu öffnen, neben sich auf den Tisch.

Der Kamin flackerte schon wieder und Remus' Kopf erschien. Laura rannte schnell zum Kamin und kniete sich hin. „Remus!" rief sie erfreut.

„Komm durch, Remus," sagte Snape.

Laura stand auf und sah den Freund fragend an, der nun aus der Kamin trat. Er hatte einen Schnitt über der Wange. Auch sonst sah er etwas mitgenommen aus.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Snape der nun auch aufgestanden war.

Etwas beschämt lächelte Remus und erklärte: "Ich hab wohl den Trank etwas zu spät genommen, letzte Nacht. Ich habe etwas länger Arbeiten müssen und... naja, ist nicht weiter schlimm. Ich wollte dir noch zum Geburtstag gratulieren." Remus lächelte und reichte Snape die Hand.

Dieser sah aber nicht sehr erfreut aus, denn der Schnitt, den Remus sich wahrscheinlich selbst zugefügt hatte, war ziemlich tief.

„Komm mit, ich werde mich darum kümmern," sagte Severus ernst und Remus zuckte leicht die Schultern, als er Laura anlächelte und Snape in sein Büro folgte.

Das war Lauras Gelegenheit. Wahrscheinlich die einzige. Aber konnte sie es wirklich wagen? Nein, das würde Ärger geben. Aber sie _musste_ es wissen!

Ohne weiter zu zögern, griff sie nach dem Brief und öffnete ihn vorsichtig. Ein Kontrollblick zur Tür ins Büro und schon hatte sie den Brief aus dem Umschlag genommen.

Mit zittrigen Fingern öffnete sie ihn und durchflog ihn.

_Alles Gute nachträglich zum Geburtstag, ich liebe Dich, Amélie_

Laura ließ den Brief sinken. Ihr Herz sank auch. Sie starrte vor sich hin, bis sie Stimmen hörte. Schnell faltete sie den Brief wieder zusammen und legte ihn zurück ins Couvert. Leider hielt nun aber die Lasche nicht mehr so tadellos am Papier des Umschlages. Sie drehte ihn um. Von dieser Seite aus sah man nichts.

Schnell ging sie in ihr Zimmer und schloss die Tür.

Automatisch legte sie sich auf ihr Bett. Nun wusste sie es. Warum hatten sie das vor ihr geheim gehalten?

Eine Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf machte sie auf ihr eifersüchtiges Verhalten bei Amélies Besuch aufmerksam. Sie hatte sich damals ziemlich daneben benommen.

Aber ihr schreckliches Verhalten würde doch ihren Vater nicht beeindrucken. Der würde doch nicht davor zurückschrecken, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen, weil er Angst hatte, dass sie toben würde, oder? Nein, bestimmt nicht!

Laura war verzweifelt darüber, dass es nun wohl geschehen war. Dass sich die beiden verliebt hatten. Weinen musste sie nicht, doch das ungute Gefühl verstärkte sich. Wieso verheimlichte ihr Dad das vor ihr?

TBC...


	23. Chapter 23

Ganz grosses Dankeschön an meine Betaleserin scientific ida für's Fehleraufspüren , korrigieren (Und fürs Uebersetzen ins Hochdeutsche,hihihi) ;-D

Allen Lesern und Reviewern , die mich so treu begleiten und ermutigen, auch ganz ganz grossen Dank!

Phoebe: Danke vielmals für das tolle Kompliment, ehrt mich sehr :-) Freut micht, dass dir das Kapi gefallen hat!

LG Sally

s s s s s s s

Die nächsten Tage war Laura sehr ruhig. Dass ihr Vater ihr nichts gesagt hatte, ärgerte sie unglaublich und beleidigte sie auch.

Und sie fühlte sich verletzt und ausgegrenzt. Die Erwachsenen waren heimlich verliebt und wollten nicht, dass Laura es wusste.

Seit vier Tagen hatte sie ihren Vater nun nicht mehr beachtet, war auch nicht zu ihm in den Kerker gegangen, was vielleicht nicht sehr aufgefallen war, da sie zu Beginn einer Woche nicht immer zu ihrem Vater ging und selten dort schlief. Aber sie wusste, dass ihr Vater das trotzdem gerafft haben musste. Er merkte immer alles. Sie hoffte auch, dass er es bemerkt hatte!

Sollte er sich nur mal ein wenig überlegen, wieso sie ihn links liegen ließ! Laura fühlte sich wegen ihres Verhaltens einerseits schuldig und dumm, vielleicht sogar egoistisch. Sie erinnerte sich selber sogar ein wenig an ihre Freundin Emma, die sich vor ein paar Wochen genau so egoistisch und eifersüchtig verhalten hatte. Andererseits waren ihr Vater und Amélie so hinterhältig und gemein!

Wahrscheinlich war das dem ganz egal, wenn sie ihn nicht mehr beachtete, schließlich hatte er nun Amélie, die ihn ja so sehr liebte. Was brauchte man da noch ein nervendes Kind?

Laura marschierte nach dem Abendessen mit düsteren Gedanken in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors gemeinsam mit ihren Freunden, die sich angeregt unterhielten und wie Schoßhündchen ihrem Vertrauensschüler Percy folgten, der sie zielstrebig durch die Gänge führte.

Sie überlegte, ob sie morgen, an ihrem Familientag, überhaupt erscheinen sollte.

„Hey," sagte plötzlich eine Stimme neben Laura und holte sie aus ihren Gedanken. Seamus ging plötzlich neben ihr, oder war der schon vorher da gewesen?

„Hast du dein Streifenhörnchen wieder... ich meine, ich hab da was gehört, dass es verschwunden sei?" erklärte er nach seiner Frage, da Laura ihn erstaunt ansah. Was interessierte den schon ihr Haustier? Sie war nicht in der Stimmung auf ein lustiges Plauderstündchen, fand es aber doch nett von dem Jungen, dass er fragte.

„Nein, leider nicht," sagte sie etwas traurig. Sie vermisste das Tierchen, das ihr ein Art Freund war. Oder eher gewesen war?

„Schade," meinte Seamus und ging weiterhin neben Laura her. „Hast du Lust, nachher eine Runde Zauberschach zu spielen?" fragte er nach einer Weile und Laura sah ihn erstaunt an. Was war denn mit dem los? fragte sie sich mit etwas zusammen gekniffenen Augen.

„Ehhhmm..." konnte sie nur raus bringen, denn in diesem Moment drängte sich Fred zwischen Seamus und sie, und George hatte sie auf ihrer anderen Seite.

„Tut uns Leid, Kumpel," sagte Fred zu Seamus, klang aber nicht so, als ob es ihm wirklich Leid tat, dass sie die Unterhaltung so abrupt unterbrachen. „Wir haben etwas Wichtiges zu besprechen," meinte George und zog das Mädchen mit sich mit. Seamus' Augen schossen Feuer gegen die Zwillinge.

„Könnte es sein, dass der dich belästigt?" fragte Fred. „Wir könnten dir ansonsten unseren neu entwickelten Kaugummi empfehlen. Der würde ihm einen Niesanfall bescheren, der ihn die nächste Stunde beschäftigen würde."

George lachte und Laura schüttelte den Kopf. Sie gab den Jungen abwechselnd einen finsteren Blick. „Ich kann mich schon selber wehren, wenn nötig!" sagte sie ziemlich scharf. Was bildeten sich diese beiden ein. Sie brauchte doch kein Kindermädchen! Sie konnte sich doch unterhalten, mit wem sie wollte! Und sie war nicht so wehrlos, wie die Zwillinge vielleicht dachten.

„Findest du ihn nett?" fragte Fred sofort und mit einem undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck, den Laura etwas erstaunte.

„Klar!" sagte sie deshalb extra locker. Sie hatte wirklich nichts gegen Seamus. „Er hat mich auch gar nicht belästigt und außerdem bin ich nicht so klein und schwach, wie ihr vielleicht meint. Ich kann sogar ziemlich gefährlich sein," bluffte sie, grinste aber dabei und fletschte dann die Zähne und knurrte.

„Oho! Klein-Dracula!" witzelte George. „Da müssen wir aufpassen, dass wir dir nicht nachts begegnen, wenn du die Fangzähne ausgefahren hast, was?"

„Die kann ich jederzeit ausfahren, also nehmt euch in Acht," sagte Laura lässig und gab ihnen einen eiskalten Blick, wobei die Jungs aber nur lachten.

Nun hatten sie das Bild mit der fetten Dame erreicht und die Unterhaltung der Kinder wurde unterbrochen. Laura sah, wie sich Harry und Hermine unterhielten, während sie durch das Loch hinter dem Gemälde gingen.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum waren ihre Lieblingssessel im Handumdrehen besetzt, was in letzter Zeit öfters vorkam, da die älteren Schüler sich nun auch schon nach dem Abendessen im Gemeinschaftsraum aufhalten mussten und nicht draußen rumhängen konnten. Sie hörte, wie ein älterer Junge leise über ihren Vater fluchte. Das war für Laura immer ein sehr eigenartiges und unangenehmes Gefühl.

Ein anderer Junge fragte ihn, wieso er denn nicht beim Nachsitzen sei, Snape habe ihm doch bestimmt eine Strafe aufgebrummt, weil er seine Hausaufgaben nicht erledigt hatte.

„Ja, ich muss erst morgen bei der Kerkerfledermaus erscheinen, da er heute wohl was Besseres vor hat," sagte er mit bösem Blick zu Laura, als wäre es ihre Schuld.

Laura stand auf, da sie das nicht mehr hören konnte. Zwar war sie auch der Meinung, dass ihr Dad eine Fledermaus war, sogar eine sehr gemeine, aber das durfte nur sie, als seine Tochter von ihm denken.

„Ich muss jetzt meine Vampirzähne schleifen gehen!" sagte Laura extra laut zu den Zwillingen, mit einem bösen Blick zu dem Jungen, der ihren Vater als Kerkerfledermaus bezeichnet hatte.

Ron sah die Brüder fragend an, die in seiner Nähe an einem Tisch saßen und ausnahmsweise Hausaufgaben erledigten. Ron war es immer ein Rätsel gewesen, dass man seine Brüder so selten bei den Schularbeiten sah.

Was aber Laura mit ihrer Bemerkung gemeint hatte, wusste er nicht, im Gegensatz zu Fred und George.

Diese hatten Lauras Blick zu Robert gesehen und gingen sofort darauf ein. „Sie ist eine seltene Vampirart, die ihre Zähne jederzeit bissbereit machen kann," erklärte George seinem kleinen Bruder gespielt ernst und sah den kritischen Blick seines Mitschülers aus den Augenwinkeln. Ron grinste nur.

Auf dem Weg in ihren Schlafraum überlegte Laura, ob ihr Vater sich wohl gerade mit Amélie traf und knutschte. Schon der Gedanke daran befremdete und empörte sie gleichzeitig. Ihre Augen funkelten böse, als sie an einem größeren Mädchen vorbei ging, die die Treppe hinunter kam. Das Mädchen sah Laura fragend an, diese stampfte aber weiter die Treppe rauf.

Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl beschlich sie. Im Schlafsaal setzte sie sich auf ihr Bett und rief nach Milly. Sie brauchte die Elfe jetzt.

„Milly hat viel zu tun, meine liebe Laura," entschuldigte sich die Elfe, da einige Sekunden verstrichen waren, bevor die Elfe erschien.

Ohne Worte umarmte Laura das kleine Wesen, für die das nun alles nichts mehr Neues und Ungewöhnliches war.

„Wieso ist Laura traurig?" fragte die Hauselfe. Schon als Laura sie vor zwei Tagen in der Küche besucht hatte, war sie so ruhig gewesen.

„Mein Dad. Er ist glaube ich zu Amélie gegangen," sagte sie und senkte den Blick. Die Elfe hatte ihr klar vor Augen geführt, wie sie darüber dachte, dass Meister Professor Snapes Herz groß genug sei für mehr als eine Person. Wieder schämte sich Laura für ihre Eifersucht, wollte aber Milly ihren Kummer anvertrauen.

„Nein, liebe Laura. Meister Professor Snape ist nicht bei Miss Delais. Er hat Milly gesagt, dass er nach etwas suchen will. Nach einem Steinring oder so."

Laura blieb der Mund offen stehen. Der Steinkreis! Das Blut in ihren Adern schien still zu stehen. Kurz danach raste es dafür mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit durch ihre Venen.

Der Traum! Der Steinkreis war mit irgendeinem Zauber belegt. Laura wusste nicht, was für ein Zauber ihre Vorfahrin auf den Kreis gelegt hatte, aber etwas Gutes war es sicher nicht. Was, wenn ihr Dad nun den Kreis betrat, und zum Beispiel alles vergaß? Oder gar starb?

Sie musste ihn warnen! War es vielleicht sogar schon zu spät? All ihr Ärger über den Mann war längst vergessen. Gänsehaut bildete sich auf ihrem Rücken und es schauderte sie. Ob er vielleicht noch im Kerker, in seinen Privaträumen, war? Vielleicht war es noch nicht zu spät!

Laura sprang auf. Milly erschrak und sah sie mit großen Augen an, sodass Laura den Eindruck bekam, sie würden ihr gleich aus dem Kopf purzeln.

„Milly, du musst ihn unbedingt warnen! Er ist in großer Gefahr!" sagte sie mit sich überschlagender Stimme.

Die Elfe war nun so nervös, wie sie selber und fuchtelte wild mit den Armen. „Das kann Milly nicht, wenn der Meister sie nicht ruft!"

Fieberhaft überlegte das Mädchen. Sollte sie zu McGonagall oder einem andern Lehrer gehen? Doch wer würde sich um einen Traum scheren? Die würden sie nur auslachen!

Laura rannte aus dem Raum die Treppe hinunter. Sie hörte nicht mehr, dass Milly ihr hinterher rief, dass sie ihn suchen würde.

Lauras Augen suchten aufgeregt den Raum nach Percy ab. Wo war der bloß?

Nichts!

Mit verzweifeltem Gesichtsausdruck rannte sie zu Fred und George. „Wo ist Percy?" fragte sie eindringlich.

Erstaunt sahen sie die Jungen an. „Was willst du denn von _dem_?" fragte George erstaunt.

„Wo ist er?" fragte Laura nun lauter, ohne auf die Frage ein zu gehen.

Die Jungen zuckten die Schultern.

„Es eilt, bitte holt ihn!" sagte sie und fasste Fred am Arm, um ihn vom Sofa hoch zu ziehen. Der Junge sah sie fragend an, stand aber auf.

In dem Moment erschien der ersehnte Vertrauensschüler. Kaum war er auf dem untersten Treppentritt, hielt Laura schon seinen Arm umklammert und bettelte nervös: "Percy, du musst mich zu meinem Dad bringen, bitte!"

Percy sah von oben herab auf das kleine Mädchen. Er mochte diesen Aufstand nicht. „Ich muss gar nichts, Laura. Du hast keine Sonderrechte, nur weil dein Vater hier Lehrer ist."

Laura funkelte ihn ärgerlich an. „Ich muss zu ihm! Es ist wichtig!" bat sie nochmals, so freundlich es ihr möglich war.

„Alle haben die Anweisung, nach dem Abendessen hier im Gemeinschaftsraum zu bleiben. Auch Laura Smethurst," sagte er etwas großspurig.

„Du überwichtiger Vertrauensidiot!" rief Laura außer sich. „Dann geh ich eben alleine!" Sie drehte sich unter Jubel einiger Mitschüler und vor allem der Zwillinge um und marschierte zum Ausgang. Sie hätte Percy Gift geben können! Oder ihm alle Produkte der Zwillinge gleichzeitig verabreichen können! Oder ihn Fluffy zum Abendessen servieren... oder...

„Nein!" sagte Percy ernst. „Du bleibst hier!" befahl er. Laura funkelte ihn mörderisch an.

Nun schalteten sich die Zwillinge ein. Zumindest _ein _Zwilling. Fred trat auf den Bruder zu und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Leise sagte er etwas zu dem älteren Weasley und sofort färbten sich Percys Ohren rot.

Mit wütendem Gesicht wandte er sich nach ein paar Sekunden Bedenken an Laura. Im Raum war es ganz still geworden und Percy versuchte gerade seine Würde zu wahren. „Du hast Glück, dass es noch recht früh ist. Und merke dir, das ist eine Ausnahme."

„Ja ja," sagte Laura patzig und war Fred wirklich äußerst dankbar.

Der Junge sah die Erleichterung in Lauras Augen und bereute nicht, eines der wenigen Erpressungsmittel gegen den großen Bruder aufgebraucht zu haben. Er hoffte nur, dass George nicht allzu sauer sein würde. Es war nämlich nicht so leicht, solche Druckmittel zu beschaffen und sie wollten sie nur für Notfälle brauchen.

S s s s

Sobald das Mädchen ihr Zuhause im Kerker erreicht hatte, stellte sie aufgeregt fest, dass ihr Dad nicht hier war.

Laura zögerte keinen Moment, mit Flohpulver in der Hand in den Kamin zu steigen.

Sie war auch schon einmal alleine mit dem Flohnetz gereist und zu sich nach Hause war das nicht schwierig, redete sie sich gut zu. Zwar hatte ihr Vater sie gewarnt, das nicht ohne sein Einverständnis zu tun, aber was sollte es? Auch wenn sie dafür sehr viel Ärger bekommen könnte, sie musste ihn warnen und zwar jetzt!

In ihrer Eile nuschelte sie ein wenig und merkte das auch, sobald das Wort ihren Mund verlassen hatte. Während des um-sich-selbst-Drehens hoffte sie bange, dass sie am rechten Ort landen würde.

Zaghaft öffnete sie die Augen, als sie endlich still stand. Die Reise hatte irgendwie so lange gedauert!

Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass sie tatsächlich zu Hause, in dem großen Haus, gelandet war, in welchem sie erst vor kurzem Weihnachten gefeiert hatten. Sie rannte zur Hintertür, die aber verschlossen war.

Von innen müsste man die doch öffnen können! Oder zumindest müsste doch irgendwo ein Schlüssel sein. Automatisch griff sie nach ihrem Zauberstab, den sie aber leider nicht dabei hatte. Sie hatte ihn auf ihren Nachttisch gelegt, als sie in ihr Zimmer gegangen war.

„Scheiße!" fluchte sie vor sich hin und zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als plötzlich Milly neben ihr stand.

„Milly!" sagte sie verblüfft und spürte eine große Erleichterung, dass die Elfe ihr beistehen würde. Oder hatte sie etwa vor, sie von ihrem Vorhaben abzuhalten? dachte sie und sah verzweifelt zu Milly hinunter.

„Ich... wir müssen meinen Dad warnen. Er sucht nach dem Steinkreis und da ist ein Fluch drauf. Er weiß das nicht, schnell, Milly!"

Milly öffnete mit einem Fingerschnipsen die Türe und sagte: "Milly kommt mit Laura mit. Oder Milly könnte den Meister auch alleine suchen. Das wäre besser, Laura!"

Doch das Mädchen schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf und verließ das Haus.

Laura war erstaunt, dass Milly es zuließ, dass sie nach dem Vater suchte. Milly war nämlich sehr vorsichtig, wenn es um ihre Laura ging. Und die kleine Elfe hätte zweifellos die Möglichkeit gehabt, das Kind aufzuhalten.

Laura überlegte sich, ob sie die Elfe zum Schulleiter schicken sollte, aber sie wollte sie lieber bei sich haben.

Sie rannte durch den ziemlich dunklen Garten und war erstaunt, dass die Hauselfe mit ihren knubbeligen dürren Beinchen Schritt halten konnte.

In welcher Richtung der Steinkreis lag und wie weit entfernt er war, wusste Laura nicht. Sie rannte in die Richtung, in die der Geheimgang ging. Von weither hörte sie einen Hund, oder war es ein Wolf? Sie sah sich erschrocken um. Es war doch nicht Vollmond, oder? Aber nein, es war erst vor ein paar Tagen Vollmond gewesen, als Remus danach zerkratzt zu ihrem Dad gekommen war, dachte sie erleichtert. Sie rannte weiter, dicht gefolgt von Milly.

Bald war sie so außer Atem, dass sie gehen musste. Wieso hatte sie ihrem Vater nur nichts gesagt von dem Fluch? Sie hatte es ja geträumt! Sie war so dumm gewesen und so eifersüchtig!

Schwer atmend rannte sie weiter in den Wald hinein. Wo sollte sie nur suchen? Vor allem war es ganz dunkel. Zum Glück gab es noch Schnee, der alles etwas erhellte. Sonst hätte sie wohl gar nichts gesehen.

Das war so schlimm! Ihrem Instinkt folgend rannte sie quer durch den Wald. Wieso sie genau diese Richtung einschlug, wusste sich nicht. Vielleicht rannte sie in eine vollkommen falsche Richtung. Sie hatte das Gefühl, der Kreis müsse auf einem kleinen Hügel auf einer großen Waldlichtung sein. So hatte sie es von ihrem Traum in Erinnerung. Wenn es sie nicht zu viel Atem gekostet hätte, hätte sie vor Verzweiflung geweint. Sie keuchte und zwang ihre Beine weiter zu rennen.

Im Wald konnte sie nur gehen, was aber auch sehr anstrengend war, da sie über Wurzeln und Gestrüpp steigen musste und oft stolperte. Sie hatte nur Hausschuhe an, merkte aber nicht, dass diese vom Schnee total durchnässt waren. Sie hatte nicht mal eine Jacke an. Aber auch die Kälte fühlte sie nicht, zumal sie in Bewegung war und ihre Gedanken nur bei einer Person waren.

Sie fiel hin und rappelte sich sofort wieder hoch.

Sie war froh, dass Milly so flink war und vor allem, dass sie bei ihr war.

Laura hatte Angst um ihren Vater und bereute es, dass sie sich so dumm verhalten hatte.

Eine Geschichte kam Laura in den Sinn, wo sich zwei Mütter um ein Baby stritten und ein Mann mit einem Schwert das Kind entzwei schneiden wollte, damit beide Frauen einen Teil des Kindes bekamen.

Wieso sie in diesem Moment solche Dinge denken musste, wusste sie nicht und es nervte sie. Sie wusste nicht mal mehr, wo sie die Geschichte gehört hatte. Auch sie wollte ihren Vater für sich haben. Amélie vielleicht für sich. Auch sie würden den Mann nicht zerreißen können.

Na ja, das war ja nicht gerade dieselbe Situation wie bei dem Baby. Aber es führte ihr doch vor Augen, wie sie beide an Snape zogen.

Hoffentlich hatte ihr Dad den Steinkreis nicht gefunden! Ob er in genau diesem Augenblick hineintreten wollte? Ob er in diesem Moment starb und auf dem Boden lag. Sie hätte es verhindern können, wenn sie mit ihm geredet hätte. Nun konnte sie die Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten, obwohl es unnötig Energie verbrauchte zu weinen.

Ihre Schritte beschleunigten sich trotzdem, als sie ihren Vater im inneren Auge sah, wie er tot am Boden lag. Vielleicht würde sie den Kreis nie finden. Was war das für ein Zauber, den Rachel auf den Kreis gelegt hatte? Vielleicht einer, den die Grabstätte von Margarida unauffindbar machte. Oder ein Vergessenszauber. In diesem Moment hasste sie die Vorfahrin von ganzem Herzen.

Und was, wenn ihr Dad schon wieder zu Hause war und vielleicht sogar nach ihr suchte?

Doch es kümmerte sie herzlich wenig, dass sie in Schwierigkeiten sein würde. Falls ihr Dad in Gefahr war, musste sie ihn rechtzeitig finden!

Der Schweiß rann ihr in die Augen und vermischten sich dort mit ihren Tränen, die ihr die Sicht verzerrten. Sie hatte keine Zeit und keine übrige Luft um zu weinen, verdammt! Sie brauchte den Sauerstoff für ihre Muskeln.

„Milly, wir müssen ihn finden," keuchte sie, was ihr noch mehr Atem raubte. Plötzlich blieb sie stehen.

Auf einem Hügel im Wald, waren drei große Steine zu sehen. Von einer Waldlichtung war gar nichts zu sehen, aber Laura wusste, dass das der Steinkreis war.

Die letzten Meter ging sie langsamer.

Als sie endlich erschöpft vor dem imposanten Kreis stand, sah sie plötzlich die dunkle Silouhette eines Mannes im Steinkreis stehen und einen großen Stein untersuchen. Es war ein wunderschöner Anblick, fand Laura und stand einen Moment nur da und sah die schwarzen Steine gegen den Himmel ragen im schwachen Mondlicht. Sie ging etwas näher und sah, dass es ganz klar ihr Dad war. Er war ziemlich lebendig.

Vor Erschöpfung und Erleichterung sank das Kind auf die Knie und weinte vor sich hin. Ihr Gesicht in den Händen.

Sie spürte eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter und wusste, dass es nicht Millys war. Mit nassem Gesicht sah sie zu ihrem Vater hoch, der sie besorgt, aber auch streng ansah. „Dad!" schluchzte sie.

„Was um alles in der Welt tust du hier?" fragte er, fasste Laura unter den Armen und stellte sie auf ihre Füße.

In einer ersten, verärgerten Reaktion hätte Snape seiner Tochter beinahe gehörig eins auf ihr Hinterteil gehauen, da sie ihm offenbar unerlaubterweise gefolgt war, sah dann aber, wie durcheinander Laura war.

„Laura, was tust du hier?" fragte er nochmals und nun schwang Besorgnis in seiner Stimme mit.

Das Mädchen antwortete nicht, sondern klammerte sich an ihren Vater, als hänge ihr Leben davon ab. Der etwas steife, rauhe Stoff seines warmen Umhanges an ihrer Wange schenkte ihr Trost. Der Stoff roch nach ihrem Vater und ihr Vater war lebendig und sie spürte seine Wärme.

Er verstand überhaupt nichts mehr, aber klopfte ihr sanft auf den Rücken. Als Lauras Tränen nicht nachließen, zog er sie von sich weg und sah sie kritisch an. Laura sah bemitleidenswert aus. Ihr verweintes Gesicht, der weite Blick ihrer tiefschwarzen Augen, das im Mondlicht etwas fahl wirkende Gesicht... und nicht zuletzt, die spärliche Bekleidung! dachte er, während er sie immer noch musterte.

„_Was _tust du hier?" fragte er nochmals etwas fordernder und kauerte sich zu ihr hinunter. „Wie hast du hierher gefunden? Bist du mir nachgelaufen?" Er sah seine Tochter an, ob sie einen Zauberstab dabei hatte. Er sah nichts, aber war froh, dass die kleine Elfe neben seinem Kind stand. Er wusste, dass diese ihre Laura beschützt hätte, wenn Gefahr drohte, ganz egal, was es kostete.

„Der Fluch..." schluchzte Laura und Snape hielt ihr ein Taschentuch hin. Sie schluckte schwer und schien ziemlich erschöpft.

„Im letzten Traum... habe ich gesehen... wie... wie Rachel einen Zauber oder Fluch oder so auf den Kreis gelegt hatte. Ich... dachte, dass der dich töten könnte... oder... oder dir die Erinnerung löschen würde..." Sie musterte ihren Vater, der wieder aufgestanden war, von oben bis unten. „Ist dir nichts passiert?" fragte sie mit verstopfter Nase und immer noch schluchzend.

„Wie du siehst, bin ich lebendig und auch nicht verhext. Ich bin ein relativ erfahrener Zauberer, Laura. Ich würde einen Fluch oder gefährlichen Zauber rechtzeitig erkennen."

Er wusste, dass sich Laura sehr gesorgt haben musste, so außer sich, wie sie war. Sie hatte gedacht, dass er in ernsthafter Gefahr sei. Das rührte ihn.

Aber dass sie so durch die kalte Nacht, durch den Wald rannte, freute ihn nicht. Er sah zu dem Kind hinunter, das sich nun die Nase schnäuzte und sich die Tränen abputzte. Dann steckte sie das Taschentuch in die Hosentasche.

Sie zitterte, teils von der Aufregung, teils aus Kälte, die sie nun deutlich fühlte.

Snape verwandelte ihre nassen Hausschuhe in warme, trockene Schuhe. Den Pullover in eine Jacke.

„Danke, Dad," sagte sie und genoss die Wärme.

Laura sah sich um und nahm seine Hand. Der Steinkreis sah komplett anders aus, als in ihrem Traum. Und doch wusste sie, dass er es war. Snape zog ihr die Kapuze der Jacke hoch.

Lauras Augen wanderten über die großen Steinblöcke. Wie sie feststellte, lag im Innern des Steinkreises kaum Schnee und kein Baum oder Strauch wuchs da. Das war seltsam!

Snape ging wortlos mit Laura an der Hand in den Kreis hinein. Sie sah sich um und erkannte den Stein aus dem Traum, unter dem, in einem verborgenen Gang, die Echse verschwunden war. Auch wusste sie, wo in etwa Margarida in der Erde lag. Sie wurde ganz nachdenklich.

„Wir kommen ein anderes Mal, Laura," sagte ihr Vater und Laura sah zu ihm auf und nickte. Sie war ziemlich erledigt und war so froh, die warme Hand ihres Vaters zu halten.

Sie hätte gedacht, dass sie etwas Spezielles, irgend eine Kraft oder Energie oder so fühlen würde, wenn sie den Kreis betrat, aber eigentlich fühlte sie sich ganz normal. Etwas zittrig, vom ganzen Stress.

Ihr Vater führte sie aus dem Kreis und hielt sie an sich gedrückt. Er spürte, wie Laura immer noch zitterte. Er nickte Milly zu und sie apparierten nach Hause.

S s s s

Mit einem Wärmezauber lag Laura in ihrem Bett. Aber nicht in Hogwarts. Sie würden morgen nach Hogwarts zurück kehren, hatte Snape spontan beschlossen und Albus eine Notiz geschickt.

Milly brachte Laura einen Tee und streichelte ihr Haar.

Als die Elfe aus dem Zimmer gegangen war, dachte Laura an ihre Angst. Sie hatte heute sehr viel Angst gehabt. Um ihren Dad.

In letzter Zeit war die Angst ihr Begleiter. Sie hatte nämlich immer Angst, ihn zu verlieren, nun, da er verliebt war.

Vielleicht war auch diese Angst unbegründet, wie das, was sie heute erlebt hatte.

Könnte ja sein, dass ihr Dad auch das im Griff hatte. Sie würde es ihm sagen müssen, dass sie den Brief gelesen hatte.

Und so schlimm es auch war, war es irgendwie doch besser, als es gar nicht zu wissen.

Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht, doch sie wischte sie nicht weg. Sie liefen ihr ins Haar. Laura dachte an das Gespräch mit Milly vor ein paar Wochen. Sie wollte doch keine so egoistische dumme Laura sein, die meinte, ihr Vater gehöre ihr alleine.

Trotzdem machte es sie traurig und sie wollte jetzt einfach weinen. Sie hatte schon so viel geweint heute. Es wollte alles raus.

Hatte ihr Vater nicht auch ein Recht darauf jemanden zu lieben? Anders als er sie liebte? Wenn man einen Vater und eine Mutter hatte, liebten die sich doch auch. Und trotzdem liebten sie auch die Kinder.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür. Snape sah sie mit einem speziellen Blick an, den sie noch nicht kannte an ihm.

Laura sah ihn an, sagte aber nichts. Ob sie nun ein Donnerwetter hören würde, weil sie ihm gefolgt war? Ob er sie bestrafen würde? Es wurde ihr etwas flau im Magen. Sie musterte ihn.

Aber er sah eher... besorgt aus als böse. Und ernst.

Ohne ein Wort setzte er sich auf ihr Bett und sah sie an. Nun würde er mit ihr reden! Er würde es nicht mehr vertagen. Er wusste, dass sie den Brief gelesen hatte und er hatte gemerkt, dass sie ihn die letzten Tage gemieden hatte.

Sie hatte ganz anders reagiert, als er erwartet hatte. Er hatte ein riesiges, lautstarkes Theater erwartet. Dass sie rumschreien und ausrasten würde. Sie hatte ihn immer völlig beschlagnahmt, wenn Amélie auch nur in der Nähe war. Es war ihm nicht entgangen, dass sie ihn die letzten Tage geflissentlich ignoriert hatte, was ihm auch nicht wirklich lieber gewesen war, als ein Wutausbruch.

Mit dem hätte er wahrscheinlich besser umzugehen gewusst.

Er sah, wie Laura besorgt auf ihrer Unterlippe rumkaute, als erwartete sie ein Donnerwetter von ihm.

„Dad, ich hab mich so gesorgt um dich, nur deswegen bin ich dir gefolgt, sonst hätte..." versuchte sie zu erklären, doch Snape unterbrach ihre Rechtfertigungsversuche.

Er wollte sich nicht aus dem Konzept bringen lassen und es endlich aussprechen, was er schon lange hätte besprechen sollen mit Laura.

„Du hast den Brief von Amélie gelesen," stellte er ruhig und sachlich fest. Laura sah ihn überrascht an, nickte dann zögernd und schluckte schwer. Das fing ja nicht so gut an, dachte sie beunruhigt. Ihre Augen zeigten ihr Schuldbewusstsein deutlich. Die Spuren der Tränen, die ihr vorhin übers Gesicht gerollt waren, waren noch deutlich sichtbar.

Er sah sie an und fuhr etwas nachdenklich fort: „Ich weiß, dass ich es dir hätte sagen müssen. Schon lange."

Laura sah ihn nur an und wusste nicht wirklich, wovon er sprach. Severus registrierte ihren leicht verwirrten, aber auch ängstlichen Blick.

Sie erwartete, nun ausgeschimpft zu werden, wegen des Briefes und bestimmt auch wegen der Suchaktion im Wald. Wahrscheinlich befürchtete das Kind auch, bestraft zu werden. Aber er hätte sie gerne einfach an sich gedrückt.

Doch jetzt konnte er dem Gespräch, das er so lange vor sich her geschoben hatte, nicht mehr ausweichen.

„Amélie und ich, wir... lieben uns, Laura. Wir sind mehr als nur Freunde." Er musste die Worte beinahe heraus pressen.

Ruhe.

Laura biss sich auf die Lippen. Natürlich hatte sie es gewusst. Es nun aber offen zu hören, war nochmals etwas anderes. Nun war es so real. Sie atmete ein paarmal tief ein und aus, um ruhig zu bleiben. Sie wusste, dass alles Ausrasten nichts bringen würde, außer einem schmerzenden Hintern, da ihr Dad das auf keinen Fall dulden würde.

„Wieso habt ihr mir nichts gesagt?" fragte Laura nach einer Weile leise und tönte ziemlich heiser.

Snape gab ihr einen langen Blick. „Es ist meine Schuld. Amélie wollte es dir sagen. Aber ich dachte, dass du dich zu sehr aufregen würdest. Du musst dich auf die Schule konzentrieren und es sind genügend andere Dinge vorgefallen in den letzten Wochen, die dich verunsichern."

Laura wischte sich die Tränen weg, die schon beinahe getrocknet waren. Sie drehte sich etwas und benutzte den Oberschenkel ihres Vaters als Kissen. Mit großen Augen und nassen Wimpern sah sie zu ihm auf. Ihre Finger huschten zu einem seiner zahlreichen Knöpfe an seinem Gewand und drehten den schwarzen kleinen Knopf ein wenig hin und her.

„Ich habe Angst," sagte sie nach einer Weile. Er nickte und fuhr ihr übers Haar. Es war ein gutes Zeichen, dass sie ihm ihre Gefühle offen gestand.

Ein Moment war Ruhe und sie sahen sich nur an. „Hat sich etwas verändert zwischen uns?" fragte er plötzlich.

Laura sah vom Knopf zu ihrem Dad auf. Sie überlegte. Eigentlich war alles wie immer. Er hatte gleich viel Zeit gehabt und sie hatte sich nicht weniger geliebt gefühlt. Nicht weniger wichtig.

„Eigentlich nicht," gab sie zu. "Aber vielleicht kommt das ja noch. Plötzlich wohnt sie mit uns zusammen und dann wird alles anders und nicht mehr so sein wie jetzt."

Neue Tränen kullerten aus ihren Augen, als sie schon nur daran dachte.

„Nein," sagte Snape und seine Stimme hörte sich etwas belegt an. „Es wird sich in den nächsten Jahren zwar immer wieder etwas verändern, mit oder ohne Amélie. Aber wir werden unsere gemeinsamen Momente haben, wie jetzt. Und an meinen Gefühlen dir gegenüber wird sich nie etwas ändern, Laura. Du bist mein Kind. Das wirst du immer sein."

Lauras Hand griff nach oben und sie fuhr ihm mit den Fingerspitzen ganz sanft über die Wange. Ganz leicht spürte sie die kurzen Bartstoppeln des Mannes. Seine Augen sahen direkt in ihre und sie sah eine Sanftheit in ihnen, die nur in seltenen Momenten sichtbar war.

„Ich hab dich so lieb, Dad," hauchte sie und er hatte Mühe, seine Gefühle im Griff zu behalten. Es rührte sein Herz und eine angenehme Wärme durchströmte ihn. Er wusste, dass sein Kind ihn liebte. Und sie hatte es ihm schon oft gesagt. Trotzdem war dieser Moment speziell, denn Laura hatte es so ernst und gefühlvoll gesagt.

Er fasste sie unter den Armen und zog sie etwas hoch, damit er sie umarmen konnte. Laura klammerte sich an ihn und wieder rollten Tränen über ihre Wangen. Laura fragte sich, wieviel man weinen musste, bis alle Tränen aufgebraucht sein würden.

„Es wird schon gut," sagte Snape leise und ruhig. Laura wusste nicht, ob er das zu ihr gesagt hatte, oder zu sich selbst.

Sie schniefte und flüsterte: "Tut mir Leid, dass ich deinen Brief gelesen habe."

„Hm," grummelte Snape. Er brauchte einen Moment frische Luft. Er gab Laura einen Kuss auf die Wange und stand auf.

Er räusperte sich und sagte, dass er ihr einen Tee machen würde. Aber sie hatte ja eben einen getrunken von Milly, deshalb fragte sie, ob sie eine heiße Milch haben könnte.

Als sich die Tür hinter ihrem Vater geschlossen hatte, blinzelte sie und atmete tief ein.

Sie legte sich wieder hin und fühlte sich deutlich besser. Jetzt wusste sie, was Fakt war und es würde sich zeigen, wie sich alles entwickeln würde.

Ihre Zehen waren wieder aufgetaut und sie würde nachher nochmals zu ihrem Dad runter gehen. Würde er ihr wohl noch einen Vortrag halten, über ihr etwas überstürztes Handeln heute? Sie hatte irgendwie den Verdacht, dass das Thema noch nicht gegessen war...

S s s s s s

Severus war mehr als froh, dass das so glatt gelaufen war. Dass Laura sich nun so einsichtig zeigen würde, hatte ihn erstaunt.

Vielleicht war das aber auch nur vorübergehend und der große Sturm kam erst später. Er würde es so nehmen, wie es war, aber er hatte den Eindruck gehabt, dass Laura ehrlich gewesen war.

Sie hatte klar gesagt, dass sie Angst hatte. Und es war ihm um einiges lieber, wenn sie ihre Gefühle ehrlich zugab und ihm ihre Bedenken und Ängste anvertraute. Das machte ihn auch stolz und glücklich.

Er würde später noch mit Amélie sprechen, wenn Laura schlief. Morgen war ihr gemeinsamer Abend und er würde in nächster Zeit genau darauf achten, dass er keine Termine hatte am Freitag. Er hatte noch zwei Jungs, die nachsitzen mussten, aber das lief paralell. Er musste die großen Jungen nicht nonstop überwachen und Laura könnte auch mal kurz alleine sein.

Milly schien sehr zufrieden, dass ihrem Meister und auch ihrer geliebten Laura nichts passiert war und noch glücklicher, dass das Kind keinen Ärger bekommen hatte. Sie reichte dem Professor die Milch für Laura und fragte, ob sie nicht doch selber dem Mädchen die Milch bringen solle.

Mit dem heißen Getränk betrat Snape einige Minuten später Lauras Zimmer. Im ersten Moment dachte er schon, sie schliefe, aber dann drehte sie sich zu ihm und lächelte ihn an. Ihre Augen waren ziemlich rot von dem vielen Weinen.

„Danke, Dad. Mir ist nun wieder warm. Darf ich aufstehen?" fragte sie, aber er sah sie streng an.

„Nein, warte noch eine halbe Stunde."

Lauras Nase kräuselte sich etwas, aber sie gehorchte ohne Widerrede.

„Dad, die Zwillinge sind eigentlich doch nett, wenns drauf an kommt."

Eine Augenbraue wanderte etwas hoch bei dem Mann. Diese Bemerkung machte ihn hellhörig.

„So?" fragte er aber nur.

„Ja, ich denke, die sind schon manchmal echte Nervensägen, aber im Ernstfall würden sie alles tun um zu helfen."

„Wie kommst du auf diese Schlussfolgerung?" fragte er und setzte sich auf ihre Bettkante. Eigentlich fand er es gut, wenn Laura von solchen Freunden umgeben war. Es war immer gut, wenn man Leute hatte, die einem beistanden, wenn's sein musste.

Laura nahm die Milch entgegen und blies in die Tasse. Vorsichtig nahm sie einen Schluck. „Percy wollte mich gar nicht zu dir runter bringen. Der ist so ein aufgeblasener Streber!"

Ihre Augen waren ganz finster und erst, als sie dem noch finsteren Blick ihres Vaters begegnete, entschuldigte sie sich etwas verlegen für den Ausdruck.

„Ich möchte keine solchen Wörter mehr hören, sonst schmeckst du bald Seife, statt Honigmilch, klar?" sagte er streng und fixierte sie mit seinen dunklen Augen.

Laura nickte und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Fred konnte ihn dann überreden," erklärte sie weiter, sah aber den ernsten Gesichtsausdruck ihres Vaters.

„Ich weiß, dass du besorgt warst heute, Laura. Aber ich möchte es nicht nochmals erleben, dass du alleine durch den Wald rennst und das auch noch im Dunkeln. Du wusstest ja nicht, wo ich war. Ich kann recht gut auf mich selber aufpassen und wenn du irgendwelche Zweifel daran hegst, dann gehst du das nächste Mal zum Schulleiter, klar?" fragte er streng und Laura nickte wieder und senkte die Augen.

„Laura!" sagte er leise und das Kind wusste genau, dass er eine verbale Antwort erwartete.

„Ja, Dad," brachte sie dann zerknirscht hervor.

„Außerdem möchte ich nicht, dass du ohne zu fragen Briefe liest, die an mich gerichtet sind," stellte er klar und er fixierte sie immer noch mit seinem strengen Blick, der ihren Magen nervös flattern ließ.

Sie biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe und nickte dann. „Ich tu's nicht mehr," versprach sie schuldbewusst. Sie wusste, dass es ziemlich unanständig war, sowas zu tun.

Severus beugte sich ein wenig zu ihr hinunter. „Das ist eine weise Entscheidung, junge Dame," sagte er.

Einen Moment schwieg Laura und sah ihren Vater dann wieder an. Seine Standpauke schien beendet, denn er sah nicht mehr so streng aus.

„Dad?" fragte sie und Snape vermutete einen abrupten Themawechsel, was sich auch bestätigte.

„Wie macht man eigentlich solche Schmatzeküsse? Ich meine, gibt es da einen Plan oder so? Das sieht immer so eklig aus, wenn die das im Fernsehen machen. Als würden sie einander auf den Zungen rum kauen."

Snape verdrehte, zumindest in Gedanken, die Augen. Er hatte fast vermutet, dass so eine Frage kommen würde.

„Möchtest du denn jemanden küssen?" fragte er und sah sie forschend an. Laura dachte an Fabrizzio, der ihr sehr gut gefiel. Küssen? Vielleicht, aber so einen Schlabberkuss, nein danke!

Wieder rümpfte sie die Nase. „Natürlich nicht. Ich will es einfach wissen."

Also wieder mal so eine 'ich will es einfach wissen'- Frage.

Severus seufzte tief. „Nein, es gibt keinen Plan. Und das machen auch nicht alle auf dieselbe Art. Du wirst es dann raus finden, Laura."

Er hoffte inständig, dass ihre Neugierde damit fürs erste befriedigt war.

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ich _das_ je tun werde," sagte sie und legte sich hin. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich so unendlich müde.

Das werden wir ja sehen, dachte Snape. Er hatte Laura einen Schluck Schlaftrank in die Milch getan und allem Anschein nach zeigte der nun seine Wirkung.

„Dad, bitte, könntest du mit Amélie küssen, wenn ich nicht dabei bin?" murmelte sie und schlief schon fast.

„Ich werde sie nicht vor deinen Augen küssen, Laura," versprach er und korrigierte damit auch gleich Lauras seltsamen Satz. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie das noch mitbekommen hatte, denn ihre Augen waren schon geschlossen.

Laura war froh über das Versprechen ihres Vaters, denn das würde sie doch nicht mitansehen können.

S s s s s s s s s s

Obwohl die Kinder wussten, dass es eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme war, fanden sie es etwas erniedrigend, wie Kleinkinder von einem Vertrauensschüler von Klasse zu Klasse geführt zu werden. Malfoys übliche Kommentare und Sticheleien schränkte das aber etwas ein.

Penelope, die Freundin von Percy, führte sie zur nächsten Klasse bei Professor Flitwick. Sie hatten eben Pflanzenkunde gehabt und gesehen, dass die Alraunen ziemlich aggressiv waren und Madam Sprout hatte gesagt, dass sie nun jugendlich waren.

Harry, Ron und Laura gingen zu hinterst und Hermine diskutierte mit Emma. „Der ist so süß!" hörte sie Emma sagen, die auf einen Jungen zeigte, der gerade mit den Hufflepuffs an ihnen vorbei ging. Welchen die Freundin genau meinte, wusste Laura aber nicht und Hermine schien es auch nicht zu wissen, denn sie sah von einem Jungen zum anderen, während Emma ihr etwas ins Ohr tuschelte.

Es ging eine Treppe hinauf, die gerade dabei war, die Richtung zu wechseln, was ihnen einen kleinen Umweg bescherte.

Plötzlich, als sie im zweiten Stock am Mädchenklo vorbei gingen, deutete Harry auf den Boden. Unter der Tür sickerte eine Wasserlache hervor.

Die Kinder sahen sich an. Von innen her hörten sie etwas wie Gesang. Nicht gerade wunderschönen Gesang allerdings.

„Die hat wieder geflutet," stellte Ron fest und blieb stehen. Laura und Harry waren auch stehen geblieben.

Penelope schien das nicht bemerkt zu haben, zumal ihre Augen nun an Percy hingen, der sie eben mit einer anderen Klasse im Schlepptau und stolzer Miene gekreuzt hatte.

„Die hat wohl wieder ihre schwachen fünf Minuten," sagte Laura mit einer Kopfbewegung zum Klo , ging schnell zur Tür und öffnete sie einen Spalt breit.

Der Rest der Klasse folgte immer noch schwatzend dem älteren Mädchen.

„Wir schauen nur schnell, wie schlimm die Verwüstung ist," flüsterte Laura ihren Freunden zu, mit einem Blick zu der sich entfernenden Klasse.

Wasser schwappte ihnen entgegen, als sie den Raum betraten. Myrte saß auf einem Waschbecken und sah in den Spiegel, während das Wasser voll aufgedreht war.

Sie sang und schluchzte gleichzeitig: "Tot zu sein bedarf es wenig und wer tot ist... und wer tot ist..." sie schniefte und jammerte herzzerreißend und wieder sahen sich die drei Freunde fragend an.

„Kommt, gehen wir!" sagte Laura und drehte sich um.

Harry bückte sich und hob etwas auf. Ein altes, durchnässtes Buch. „Wäh!" sagte er. Es tropfte, während er den Band untersuchte. „Das ist ein Tagebuch! Wer lässt denn sowas hier liegen?"

„Liegen? LIEGEN?" keifte nun Myrte. „Das wär mir ja noch egal, wenn es jemand hier liegen lassen würde. Aber nein... man BEWIRFT mich damit!" schrie sie beleidigt.

Harry drückte das Buch etwas zusammen, damit das restliche Wasser rausgequetscht wurde und steckte es dann ein.

Schnell gingen die Kinder aus dem Mädchenklo, um die Klasse noch aufzuholen. Sie hörten Myrte von drinnen schimpfen und jammern und keifen und rannten schnell den Korridor entlang.

Die anderen Kinder waren schon im Klassenzimmer und sie schlüpften schnell hinein. Flitwick war zum Glück noch nicht da, aber einige Schüler sahen sie auffällig heimlich an und tuschelten. Vor allem Justin, der sich das zum Hobby gemacht hatte und Harry immer so beschuldigend und wissend ansah seit ein paar Wochen.

„Ach, habt ihr euch ins Hemd gemacht!" lachte Malfoy und automatisch sahen die Kinder an sich herunter. Natürlich waren ihre Hosen etwas nass wegen Myrtes Flut.

„Ja, als wir eben _dich_ gesehen haben," antwortete Ron cool. „Wir hatten Angst, dass deine Dummheit ansteckend sein könnte."

Er fühlte sich sehr toll über seinen Spruch und bestimmt wären seine Zwillingsbrüder recht stolz auf ihn.

„Dem würd ich am liebsten einen Tritt in den Hintern geben, dass er schneller fliegt, als sein neuer Besen. Am besten bis auf den Mond!" flüsterte Laura den beiden Jungen zu und diese lachten.

TBC...


	24. Chapter 24

„Ich vermisse sie ziemlich," sagte Laura traurig. Sie saß wieder einmal neben Emma beim Abendessen. Und endlich hatten sie wieder einmal ein anderes Thema als die süßen Jungs und insbesondere den süßen Ravenclaw-Jungen, der es Emma so angetan hatte.

Tatsächlich hatte Emma von sich aus nach Jimmy gefragt. Sie wusste, dass Laura sich immer noch Hoffnungen machte, dass das Tierchen noch lebte.

Emma konnte nicht so extrem viel mit Tieren anfangen. Nicht, dass sie sie nicht mögen würde, aber sie hatte nie ein Tier gehabt und konnte sich nicht so recht vorstellen, dass man sich so an ein Haustier hängen konnte.

„Vielleicht kommt sie ja wieder. Sie war ja auch schon eine zeitlang weg, oder?" versuchte Emma die Freundin aufzuheitern. Sie war sehr froh, dass sie wieder besser auskamen.

Laura zuckte die Schultern und spießte mit düsterem Blick eine Kartoffelscheibe auf. Etwas lustlos schob sie sie in den Mund und kaute darauf herum, während sie an Jimmy dachte. Wohl kaum bestand die Chance, dass sie das geliebte Tierchen wieder einmal zu Gesicht bekommen würde.

„Nichts, absolut leer!" hörte sie Harry leise zu Ron sagen.

„Woher das wohl kommt? Ich meine, das ist ja schon ziemlich alt. Das könnte einem unserer Großväter gehört haben," meinte Ron und Laura vermutete, dass sie über das Tagebuch sprachen, welches sie gefunden hatten.

„Vielleicht ist ja etwas mit unsichtbarer Tinte geschrieben," sagte Harry nachdenklich.

Ron sah etwas zweifelnd aus und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Was meinst du, Laura?" fragte Emma und erst jetzt fiel Laura auf, dass Emma frisch fröhlich vor sich hin geredet hatte, während sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Harry und Rons Unterhaltung gerichtet gehabt hatte.

Sie musste sich nicht fragen, wovon die Freundin geredet hatte, da ihr Blick natürlich wieder an irgend einem Jungen klebte, den sie süß fand. Aber sie hatte Emmas Frage nicht mitbekommen.

„Ehm... ich hab die Frage nicht recht verstanden," sagte sie etwas verlegen und Emma schmachtete zum Ravenclawtisch hinüber, wo ein paar Jungen miteinander redeten und lachten.

„Eben, findest du auch, dass dem dort kurze Haare besser stehen würden. Ich finde der sieht so etwas ungepflegt aus."

Laura seufzte innerlich und hätte am liebsten die Augen verdreht. Die Haare von dem Kerl da drüben interessierten sie nicht die Bohne. Immer dasselbe langweilige Thema!

Doch Laura tat der Freundin den Gefallen und bestätigte ihr, dass ein kürzerer Haarschnitt besser passen würde und seine Augen mehr zur Geltung kämen, bla bla bla...

Morgen würde sich Laura wieder neben Harry und Ron setzten, schwor sie sich. Ob das die Hormone waren, die ihre Freundin durchfluteten und Besitz von ihren Gedanken ergriffen und sie so nach Jungs lächzen liess?

Laura freute sich auf den gemeinsamen Abend mit ihrem Dad. Sie brauchte etwas Ruhe. Sie hoffte, dass ihr Dad zufrieden war, mit ihren Hausaufgaben, denn sie hatte keine Lust auf den ansonsten unvermeidbaren Ärger. Eigentlich hatte sie sich Mühe gegeben, außer in Geschichte der Zauberei. Dort hatte sie das Allernotwendigste erledigt, wie immer.

S s s s s s

Laura saß in ihrem Zimmer und hatte das alte Büchlein vor sich. Gestern Abend, als sie ihren Familienabend gehabt hatte hier, hatten sich ihre Freunde im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum das Büchlein genau angesehen und Hermine hatte versucht, ihm mit dem Zauberstab irgend ein Geheimnis zu entlocken, ohne Erfolg, wie die Freundin ihr dann heute Morgen erzählt hatte.

Es schien wirklich nur ein altes, uninteressantes Tagebuch zu sein. Das war nun wahrscheinlich Mode, denn auch Ginny schrieb ja immer in so ein Ding. Wenn sie es sich genau überlegte, sah es so ziemlich ähnlich aus, wie dieses hier. Aber Tom Riddle? Also Ginnys Tagebuch konnte es nicht sein, denn die hatte ja ständig dort hinein geschrieben und hier stand nichts drin außer dieses Namens. Und es sah auch nicht so aus, als seien Seiten raus gerissen worden. Und wieso sollte Ginny das Tagebuch eines anderen benutzen!

Das Sonderbare war, dass Ron den Namen Tom Riddle gekannt hatte. Tom hatte vor fünfzig Jahren einen Pokal erhalten, für besondere Dienste für die Schule, die Ron hatte blitzblank polieren müssen, als er Nachsitzen musste bei Filch.

Sie hatte Harry überredet, es ihr bis Morgen zu überlassen, damit sie es sich mal ansehen könnte. Allerdings hatte sie bis jetzt nichts Spannendes entdeckt. Es war einfach leer von der ersten bis zur letzten Seite.

Sie tauchte ihre Feder in die Tinte. Ein großer Tropfen blaue Tinte tropfte auf die erste Seite, da Laura zur Tür sah, die sich öffnete. Schnell schloss sie das Büchlein und fluchte in Gedanken über ihre Schussligkeit.

Doch es war nicht ihr Vater, wie sie erwartet hatte, sondern Amélie tauchte in ihrem Türrahmen auf.

„Darf ich rein kommen?" fragte sie die erstaunte Laura.

Severus hatte mit ihr geredet und erzählt, was vorgefallen war. Eigentlich war sie sehr froh, dass das Kind nun endlich Bescheid wusste. Wie Laura aber auf sie reagieren würde, wusste sie nicht und sie hatte etwas Angst, es herauszufinden.

Sie wollte die Gelegenheit jetzt nutzen und mit Laura sprechen. Zu lange hatte sie dem Kind etwas vorspielen müssen. Obwohl sie etwas aufgeregt war, musste es endlich raus.

Laura nickte und Amélie kam herein. Innerlich war sie sehr erleichtert, dass Laura sie nicht mit ihren rabenschwarzen Augen böse anfunkelte.

„Ich möchte mit dir sprechen, Laura," begann sie und setzte sich auf Lauras Bettkante. Das Mädchen drehte sich mit dem Stuhl um und sah Amélie erwartungsvoll, vielleicht auch ein klein wenig trotzig an.

Amélie seufzte, denn sie wusste nicht, wo anfangen. "Ich weiß, dass es ein Fehler war, dir nicht von Anfang an zu sagen, was Sache ist, Laura. Und ich kann mir vorstellen, wie du dich fühlst."

„Wieso lässt du denn nicht einfach die Finger von meinem Vater, wenn du schon weißt, wie ich mich fühle?" fragte sie herausfordernd, aber Amélie ließ sich nicht provozieren.

Natürlich hätte ihr Vater das nicht toleriert, das wusste Laura und war froh, dass dieser nicht hier war.

Sie wollte sich auch nicht wieder so daneben benehmen, wie es schon mal vorgekommen war, aber ein Fünklein Eifersucht hatte sich doch den Weg nach draußen gesucht.

Amélie dachte, wenn sie offen über ihre Gefühle sprechen würde, hätte Laura am wenigsten Angriffsfläche. Sie wollte mit offenen Karten spielen, endlich.

„Das kann ich nicht, Laura. Denn ich liebe ihn sehr," gestand sie. „Wir lieben uns gegenseitig."

Amélie sah, dass Laura mit finsterem Gesicht etwas erwidern wollte, und redete schnell und bestimmt weiter. "Es _ist_ so, dass ich mit deinem Vater zusammen bin. Es macht mich sehr traurig, wenn du etwas dagegen hast. Aber es ändert nichts an der Sache, Laura."

Laura war schon überrascht, dass die junge Frau ihr so klar sagte, was Sache war und auch keine Hemmungen hatte, über ihre Gefühle zu reden.

„Ihr könnt ja auch nur Freunde sein!" schlug Laura vor, immer noch einen herausfordernden Ton in der Stimme.

Einen Moment war Ruhe, dann sprach Amélie auch schon weiter.

Das Laura klar sagte, was sie dachte, fand sie gut, und deshalb sprach auch sie selbst Klartext und nicht mit Engelszungen.

„Das reicht uns nicht!" sagte sie gerade heraus. „Wir wollen mehr als nur Freunde sein, da wir mehr für einander empfinden. Du wirst immer der wichtigste Mensch sein für deinen Vater, glaube mir. Du bist für ihn etwas, was ich nie sein werde. Sein Fleisch und Blut, sein Kind." Amélie machte eine kurze Pause, bevor sie weiter redete. Sie sah dass Lauras trotziges Gesicht nun eher nachdenklich war. „Aber auch ich kann ihm Dinge geben, die du ihm nicht geben kannst. Erwachsene brauchen nunmal auch Erwachsene, um glücklich zu sein. Dein Vater braucht einen Partner, mit dem er andere Dinge spricht und tut, als mit seinem Kind, verstehst du das?" fragte sie.

Laura senkte den Blick. Ihre Gefühle purzelten durcheinander. Einerseits wollte sie nicht einfach so ja und amen dazu sagen, da sie so unsicher war, andererseits verstand sie Amélies Standpunkt und war froh über das offene Gespräch.

„Ich will dir deinen Vater nicht streitig machen, Laura. Ich weiß, wie sehr ihr euch gegenseitig braucht."

Laura hob den Blick und erwiderte leise. "Jetzt hört sich alles so nett und gut an. Aber in einem Jahr ist vielleicht alles anders. Vielleicht haben wir dann nicht mehr diese schönen Abende zusammen und vielleicht hat mein Vater dann keine Zeit mehr für mich. Und... vielleicht hat mein Vater dann seine eigene Familie mit _dir_ und ich bin nur noch der lästige Teenager."

Amélie merkte, dass Laura sich sehr viele Gedanken gemacht hatte. All diese Befürchtungen und Ängste hatten bestimmt lange schon an ihr genagt.

Das tat der jungen Frau sehr Leid. Aber sie war auch sehr froh, dass Laura mit ihr redete und ihr die Ängste mitteilte.

„Nicht mit mir, Laura. Er wird keine Kinder haben mit mir, da ich keine bekommen kann. Und ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich auch nicht, ob ich welche wollte. Ich bin ein etwas egoistischer Mensch und ich brauche meine Freiheit und Unabhängigkeit. Und ich denke ,auch dein Vater möchte keine weiteren Kinder."

Amélie wusste nicht, ob das wirklich stimmte.

Und sie wusste nicht, ob sie selber so war, weil sie schon früh gewusst hatte, dass sie nie Kinder haben würde. Vielleicht hatte sie sich von Anfang an anders orientiert.

„Wieso?" fragte Laura. „Wieso kannst du keine Kinder haben. Bist du keine richtige Frau?" fragte sie neugierig und musterte Amélie. Laura hatte schon von Leuten gehört, die nicht eindeutig weiblich oder männlich waren, aber sie konnte sich nicht wirklich etwas darunter vorstellen.

Laura zog die Beine an und stellte die Füße auf die Sitzfläche des Stuhls.

Amélie lächelte und sagte: "Ich bin schon eine richtige Frau, denke ich doch. Aber ich hatte einen ganz schlimmen Unfall. Beim Fliegen." Amélie machte eine Pause und sah nachdenklich aus. „Ich habe mich lebensgefährlich verletzt während eines Quidditchmatchs und unsere Krankenschwester hat mich, so gut es ging, wieder zusammen geflickt. Aber in meinem Bauch hat sich etwas entzündet und ist unheilbar vernarbt."

Laura sah sie mit großen Augen an und nickte langsam. Sie erinnerte sich an Amélies knappe Antwort, als sie sie am Quidditchtournier vor Monaten gefragt hatte, ob sie gut fliegen könne.

„Amélie," sagte sie leise und ihr Gesicht war schuldbewusst. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich so scheußlich war zu dir... als du hier warst vor ein paar Wochen."

Das hatte sie schon lange los werden wollen.

Amélie lächelte. „Entschuldigung angenommen," sagte sie und war ihrerseits auch froh, dass sie mit dem Mädchen, welches sie so gerne hatte, endlich über alles geredet hatte. Sie hoffte sehr, dass Laura das akzeptieren konnte und dass sie eine gute Beziehung mit dem Kind haben würde. Schließlich liebte sie Laura sehr.

„Amélie," hauchte Laura und zog an dem Bund ihrer Socke rum. „Mein Dad hat mir versprochen, dass ihr euch nicht küsst, wenn ich dabei bin..."

Die Frau lächelte und stand auf. „Das ist in Ordung," sagte sie. Sie streckte Laura ihre Hand entgegen und das Mädchen nahm sie und sah Amélie an. „Versprochen!" sagte die junge Frau und zog Laura vom Stuhl hoch.

S s s s

Severus war erleichtert, dass das Gespräch zwischen Amélie und seiner Tochter gut verlaufen war.

Er war auch sonst glücklich. Amélie lag neben ihm und er sah sie an. Dass diese Frau ihm ihre Liebe schenkte, war tatsächlich ein Wunder.

Nie war er ein beliebter oder gar geliebte Mensch gewesen. Natürlich hatte man seine Fähigkeiten geschätzt. Natürlich war er wichtig gewesen, als Spion für Dumbledore und als treuer Diener und ebenfalls Spion des dunklen Lords. Er vermutete, dass Dumbledore ihn sogar mochte und er wusste, dass er ihm vertraute.

Aber dass ihn jemand wirklich liebte, das war nicht häufig der Fall gewesen in seinem Leben. Vor allem in den letzten Jahren.

Nun gab es doch einige Leute, die ihn wirklich liebten. Remus mochte ihn bestimmt und Edward auch. Ganz sicher liebte ihn seine Tochter heiß und innig. Und wahrscheinlich auch sein Vater.

Und Amélies Liebe spürte er deutlich. Nicht nur, weil sie es ihm sagte, sondern weil sie es ihm auf so wunderbare Art zeigte.

Und auch er liebte diese Menschen. Auch etwas, dass er die letzten Jahre nicht gekannt hatte und dass ihn zu einem guten Spion und zu einem guten Doppelspion gemacht hatte.

Viel zu verletzlich wäre er nun für diese Arbeit.

Doch falls es Voldemort gelingen würde, wieder an die Macht zu kommen, würde er schnell realisieren, dass Severus sich von ihm abgewandt hatte und würde nicht erfreut sein über die Treulosigkeit.

Er würde seine Lieben beschützen müssen. Deshalb würde er sie lehren, sich zu verteidigen. Niemals würde er diesen Psychopaten an seine Familie ran lassen!

Amélie atmete gleichmäßig und schlief seelig neben ihm. Er beugte sich vor und küsste sie auf die Wange. Er liebte diese Frau, sie war so wunderbar! So schön und so lieb und so intelligent.

Er hatte ihr erzählt, dass er den Steinkreis gefunden hatte. Er hatte genau so ausgesehen, wie Laura es beschrieben hatte. Es war ihm noch nicht gelungen, den geheimen Gang zu öffnen, da Laura dazwischen geplatzt war, aber das würde nicht so schwierig sein. Er hatte unter dem Stein eine hohe Magie gemessen und vermutete, dass der Eingang mit einem Zauber versehen sein könnte. Dieser Gang war bestimmt die Verbindung zu dem Schacht in seinem Haus. Vielleicht verzweigte er sich aber. Er würde es dann schon noch raus finden.

Severus küsste Amélie nochmals. Wie er sich Edward gegenüber verhalten sollte, wenn er ihn das nächste Mal sah? Edward wusste Bescheid über die Beziehung zwischen Severus und Amélie, aber es war schon etwas seltsam für Snape. Sollte er so tun, als ob nichts wäre? Würde Edward etwas dazu sagen?

S s s s

„Tut mir Leid, hab wohl ein bisschen gekleckert," entschuldigte sich Laura, als sie am nächsten Tag das Büchlein aus ihrer Schultasche kramte, um es Harry zurück zu geben.

„Hab auch nichts Interessantes entdeckt," sagte sie, während sie das Büchlein öffnete, um Harry den Tintenklecks zu zeigen. Sie konnte ihn nirgends finden. Ihre Augen verengten sich etwas. Sie hatte sich das doch nicht eingebildet! Na ja, war auch gut.

„Hab gedacht, die Tinte hätte getropft, ich finde den Fleck aber gar nicht mehr. Vielleicht solltest du das Ding Remus zeigen?" schlug sie vor und reichte es Harry.

Dieser schmiss es in seine Tasche und zuckte die Schultern. „Scheint nicht besonders interessant zu sein, nur ein altes, leeres Tagebuch eben."

„Oh nein, nun muss ich noch meinen Aufsatz in Pflanzenkunde fertig schreiben!" jammerte Ron, der sich eben in das bequeme Sofa im Gemeinschaftsraum fallen gelassen hatte. Der Tag war recht anstrengend gewesen und den Aufsatz hatte er die ganze Woche vor sich hin geschoben.

Laura war froh, dass sie ihren schon erledigt hatte und war gespannt, was ihr Dad dazu meinte, denn sie fand ihn recht gelungen.

„He, Fred und George!" rief Laura, als die Zwillinge den Raum durchs Portraitloch betraten. „Danke nochmals, wegen gestern," sagte sie, als sie näher bei ihr waren. Laura stand an das Sofa gelehnt da und setzte sich auf die Armlehne. „Was schulde ich euch dafür?" fragte sie, da sie genau wusste, dass die Zwillinge selten etwas umsonst taten.

George wiegte den Kopf etwas hin und her, als er überlegte. „Nichts, ist schon gut!" sagte Fred, worauf George ihn empört an sah.

„Die Marpleessenz wäre eine Option," sagte er mit einem Seitenblick zu Fred.

Laura sah ihn an, als wäre ihm eine Sicherung durch gebrannt. „Wenn du mich umbringen willst, hättest du mir ja nicht erst helfen müssen! Die Marpleessenz stehlen! Von _meinem_ Vater! Du hast wohl nen Knick in der Antenne," sagte sie und George lachte. Er wusste genau, wie schlecht Laura das bekommen würde, wenn sie ihren Vater bestehlen würde und seinen Vorschlag hatte er auch nur gemacht, um sie ein bisschen zu necken.

Er sah Fred an, denn gerade war ihm eine Idee gekommen.

„Einen Kuss für Fred," grinnste er frech und Fred boxte ihn in den Oberarm und gab ihm einen vielsagenden Blick.

Emma hatte die Hand vor dem Mund und kicherte aufgeregt. Hermines Mund stand offen.

Laura sah die Zwillinge prüfend an, ob das wohl ein Witz war? Der spinnt wohl! dachte sie.

„Sonst noch Wünsche?" fragte sie und tippte sich an die Stirn.

„Ja, aber auf die gehen wir jetzt nicht näher ein," sagte George lässig. „Du darfst natürlich auch wieder unser Versuchskaninchen spielen, wenn dir das lieber ist."

Laura schüttelte schnell den Kopf. Hätte sie doch bloß nicht gefragt, dachte sie nun.

„Und dich muss ich auch küssen?" fragte sie und rümpfte unwillkürlich etwas die Nase, als sie George fragend ansah.

„Nein danke, ich verzichte großzügigerweise. Du kannst meinen auch Fred geben," sagte er mit einem schelmischen Seitenblick zu dem Bruder. „Fred hat das ja für dich geregelt, nicht ich."

Laura überlegte einen Moment und kaute auf der Innenseite ihrer Wange rum.

Sie hatte schon als Versuchskaninchen dienen müssen, weil sie den Jungs _wirklich_ etwas geschuldet hatte, aber das hier war doch was anderes, oder? Natürlich war sie sehr froh gewesen, über ihre Hilfe und sie wusste, dass Percy sie nie hätte gehen lassen, wenn die beiden Jungs sich nicht für sie eingesetzt hätten.

Und vielleicht brauchte sie die Hilfe von Fred und George wieder einmal. Diese beiden Spezialfälle konnten ziemlich nützlich sein, wenns drauf ankam. Zwei Küsse konnten wohl nicht all zu schlimm sein.

„Aber nur auf die Wange!" sagte sie und George schüttelte den Kopf. Er stützte seine Hände wichtig in die Hüften. Das alles hier gefiel ihm ziemlich und Fred würde ihm dann auch wieder etwas schuldig sein.

„Ne ne, Kleine, so einfach kommst du nicht davon. Wir mussten ein wertvolles Druckmittel einsetzen, dass uns nun für weitere Erpressungen fehlt," sagte der rothaarige Junge.

„Auf den Mund," verlangte er und Fred widersprach ihm verlegen, da er ja schlecht zugeben konnte, wie sehr er diese Küsse natürlich ,unbedingt' auf jeden Fall wollte. Das war ihm aber trotzdem sowas von peinlich.

„Gib dich nicht so bescheiden, Brüderchen. So schnell wirst du vielleicht nicht wieder geküsst," zog Georg seinen Zwillingsbruder leise auf. Laura seufzte.

Einen Moment überlegte sie. „Entweder zwei auf die Wange oder einen auf den Mund," feilschte Laura und reckte entschlossen das Kinn und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust.

George, der diese Verhandlung führte, überlegte einen Moment und willigte dann mit einem strengen Blick zu Laura ein. Er sah recht zufrieden aus mit sich und Laura ließ ihre Augen zwischen den Jungen hin und her wandern.

„Also gut, aber keinen Schlabberkuss," sagte sie bestimmt. Emma hatte aufgehört zu kichern und sah sie entsetzt an.

„Schlabberkuss?" fragte nun Ron interessiert, der die Unterhaltung gespannt verfolgt hatte. Er saß nun kerzengerade auf dem Sofa auf.

Laura drehte den Kopf zu ihm. „Solche ekligen, wie Percy und Penelope sie machen," erklärte sie mit gekräuselter Nase.

„Man _gibt_ Küsse," belehrte sie nun George. „Man _macht_ sie nicht." Er lachte.

Laura verzog etwas das Gesicht. Ob geben oder machen, war doch egal! fand Laura. „Das wäre Hermines Text gewesen, George," bemerkte sie kühl und Hermine sah sie empört an.

War doch wahr! Hermine war hier die Lehrerin und Besserwisserin! Nicht dass Laura das schlecht fand, das war schon in Ordnung so. Es hatte ihnen schon einige Male genutzt.

„Willst du sie jetzt gleich?" fragte das Mädchen an Fred gewandt, die den Jungen noch nie so verlegen gesehen hatte.

Dieser wurde ziemlich rot und zuckte die Schultern. Er sah sich um. Wenn nicht jetzt, wann denn dann? dachte er. Er konnte ja nicht ein anderes Mal kommen und sagen, dass sie ihn jetzt küssen solle. Besser es gleich zu tun. Er kam sich zwar äußerst seltsam vor und es war ihm außerordentlich peinlich vor den anderen Schülern und auch Laura gegenüber war es ihm unangenehm, auch wenn er die Küsse natürlich wollte. Eigentlich hätte er vehementer protestieren und ablehnen sollen, aber wann würde er wieder so eine Chance bekommen?

Nun war es mückschenstill geworden im Gemeinschaftsraum. Es waren zwar nicht viele Schüler hier, aber alle Augen waren auf Laura gerichtet, der das nun auch ein wenig peinlich wurde. Vorhin war es ihr noch nicht bewusst gewesen, dass sie nun den ersten Jungen küssen würde. Na ja, bis auf ihre Cousins, aber da war sie noch ziemlich viel jünger gewesen, als sie die das letzte Mal geküsst hatte. Ach ja und Harry, vor noch nicht all zu langer Zeit...

Sie atmete hörbar aus, was beinahe wie ein Seufzer tönte. Ihr Dad hätte ein Schulterzucken nicht als Antwort akzeptiert, dachte Laura. Na gut, am besten schnell hinter sich bringen, dachte sie und stand auf.

„Also komm her," sagte sie und Emma kicherte nun hysterisch hinter ihrer Hand. Laura sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Harrys Mund nun auch offen stand.

Nun musste sie cool bleiben und ihre Frau stehen!

Sie konnte keinen Rückzieher machen und zögerte nicht lange, sondern holte nochmals tief Luft und spitzte ihre Lippen. Sie zog ihn zu sich hinunter und obwohl es ihr nicht gerade angenehm war, das zu tun, küsste sie ihn rasch aber nicht zögernd auf den Mund. Der Kuss tönte ziemlich laut in dem totenstillen Gemeinschaftsraum.

Laura war ziemlich stolz auf sich, obwohl das alles etwas peinlich war und wenn sie noch länger gezögert hätte, hätte sie es wohl nicht geschafft es zu tun. Sie hoffte, dass sie keine roten Wangen hatte, das wäre ja noch peinlicher, als es so schon war.

Nun brach lautes Gejohle aus in dem Raum und plötzlich schienen es viel mehr Schüler zu sein, die Zeuge dieses Kusses geworden waren. Nun wurde auch Laura wohl doch etwas rot.

„Danke nochmals, für die Hilfe," sagte sie etwas verlegen und drehte sich dann rasch zu ihren Freunden um. Heimlich wischte sie sich den Mund am Ärmel ab. Die mörderischen Blicke, mit der Seamus Fred durchbohrte, fielen niemandem auf.

Die sollten sich doch alle um ihren Kram kümmern, dachte Laura, als die meisten im Raum durcheinander redeten und sich fragten, was hier gerade abgegangen war.

Laura atmete einmal tief ein und aus, als sie sich auf den Boden gesetzt hatte und war den Freunden äußerst dankbar, dass sie ein anderes Thema anschnitten, auch wenn es ein wenig aus dem Wind gegriffen schien.

„Ehhm.." begann Ron und räusperte sich. „Das Abendessen war ziemlich gut heute, nicht wahr?" fragte er .

Hermine sah ihn etwas kritisch an. Harry ging aber sofort darauf ein und bald war eine ganz normale Unterhaltung ihm Gange und Laura entspannte sich.

Die Zwillinge waren auf dem Gemeinschaftsraum verschwunden. So schlimm war es gar nicht gewesen, Fred zu küssen. Der hatte zum Glück nicht so dicke, feuchte Lippen, das hätte sie wahrscheinlich ziemlich geekelt.

Es war ihr aber etwas unangenehm, dass sie jemanden hatte küssen müssen, von dem sie vermutete, oder sogar ziemlich sicher wusste, dass er in sie verliebt war.

Sie war aber nicht in den Jungen verliebt und hatte auch nicht vor, sich in ihn zu verlieben.

Überhaupt war sie noch nie richtig verliebt gewesen und wollte es auch nicht so bald werden. Sie hatte mal einen Schulschatz gehabt, aber das war etwa in der dritten Klasse gewesen und das war noch ganz harmlos gewesen. Und wenn sie sich verlieben würde, dann schon eher in Fabrizzio. Der war wiederum viel zu alt für sie und das war ihr auch recht so.

Sie fand den Spanier einfach so toll und hübsch und lustig und einfach alles, was man sich wünschen konnte. Falls sie mal heiraten würde, dann musste ihr Ehemann genau so sein wie Fabrizzio.

Aber jetzt hatte sie noch keine Lust auf solche Sachen. Sie wollte auch sehr lange Zeit keinen mehr küssen und würde aufpassen, dass sie nicht mehr in der Schuld von Fred und George stehen würde.

Dass Fred für sie schwärmte, fand sie im Augenblick eher lästig.

Emma schien das Ganze aber sehr zu interessieren. Sie schwärmte ihr zum Glück nicht mehr so viel von dem Ravenclaw-Jungen vor, den sie so toll fand. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie gemerkt, dass dieses Thema Laura nicht interessierte. Das Gekicher und Geflüster fand das kleinere Mädchen ziemlich mühsam.

„Wie war es, den zu küssen?" wollte Emma leise flüsternd wissen.

Laura sah zu ihr und zuckte die Schultern. „Wie sollte es schon sein?" Sie sah das wissbegierige Glitzern in Emmas Augen und dachte, dass es wohl besser wäre, einen Abgang zu machen. Sie wollte nicht mit Fragen gelöchert werden. Sie betete im Stillen, dass der Ravenclaw-Junge doch bitte so gut sein sollte, sich auch in Emma zu verlieben. Dann wäre die Freundin beschäftigt und konnte selber küssen, soviel sie wollte, wenn sie das so interessierte. Vielleicht sollte sie ihm einen Liebestr... nein! Stopp!

Sie würde sich da schön brav raushalten. Aber Emmas einziges und größtes Begehren schien das Verlieben zu sein, und ihr einziges Thema war Jungs. Es war doch gar nicht Frühling! dachte Laura verzweifelt, als sie sich die Treppe hinauf in den Schlafsaal begab.

Warum musste sich alles um sie herum verlieben? Die sollten doch mit den Frühlingsgefühlen warten, bis die ersten Blümchen sprießen würden. Das gäbe Laura wenigstens Zeit, sich auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren.

Sie hatte sich nämlich vorgenommen, heraus zu finden, warum Edna so früh hatte sterben müssen und sie wollte herausfinden, wohin der Geheimgang des Steinkreises führte. Und sie wollte dafür sorgen, dass Margarida Marconas kein vergessenes Kind mehr war.

S s s s s s

Die Kammer des Schreckens wurde ein paar Tage später wieder Gesprächsthema Nummer eins. Und zwar war Justin Finch-Fletchy versteinert aufgefunden worden. Und auch der fast Kopflose Nick, der nicht seine übliche feinstoffliche, weiße Farbe mehr hatte, sondern aussah, wie mit schwarzem Rauch gefüllt.

Zur Ablenkung organisierte Professor Lockhart eine kleine Überraschung am Valentinstag. Severus war froh darüber, denn auch er hatte mitbekommen, was so geflüstert wurde. Scheinbar hatte der versteinerte Justin von Harrys Fähigkeit, die Sprache der Schlangen zu sprechen, gewusst. Denn nun wurde gemunkelt, dass Harry etwas damit zu tun haben könnte.

Das war dem Jungen sichtlich unangenehm, verständlicherweise. Gestern Abend hatte er nach seiner Stunde für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste noch kurz mit den Kindern geredet. Er hatte Harry gesagt, er solle das an sich abprallen lassen, da er wisse ja, dass das nicht stimmte. Es sei auch gleich eine gute Übung für die Extrastunden, die er ihnen gab. Es sei auch wichtig, fähig zu sein, seine Emotionen zu verbergen. Wenn er sich zerknirrscht gab, könnte das bei den Mitschülern wie ein Schuldgeständnis aussehen.

Severus war eigentlich recht zufrieden, wie eifrig die Kinder in diesen Stunden arbeiteten und wie sehr sie sich bemühten. Nur mit den Übungen für Okklumentik happerte es noch etwas.

Die Kinder kicherten oftmals, wenn sie eigentlich konzentriert daliegen sollten und ihre Gedanken und Emotionen verschließen sollten.

Gestern hatte er ihnen drohen müssen, dass ihnen das Lachen bald vergehen würde, wenn sie sich nicht besser im Griff hatten. So konnte er nicht arbeiten, mit den Kindern und genau das mussten sie lernen, sich gegen den Drang, lachen zu müssen, zu wehren.

Nach seiner strengen Drohung hatten es die Kinder dann recht gut hin bekommen.

Severus selber beunruhigte es ziemlich, dass diese verdammte Kammer nicht auffindbar war. Die Meinungen, ob die Kammer wirklich existierte, ging bei den Lehrern auseinander. Aber alle halfen mit, nach dem Eingang zu suchen und etwas Näheres heraus zu finden. Severus sorgte sich sehr um sein Kind. Das alle möglichen Schlossbewohner versteinert wurden, war beängstigend und er fragte sich, ob es beim Versteinern bleiben würde, oder ob es bald erste Todesopfer geben würde.

Albus Dumbledore schien auch beunruhigt über die jüngsten Ereignisse.

Und diese hässlichen Zwerge, die jetzt mit Engelsflügel griesgrämig blickend die Halle betraten, sollten nun für Ablenkung sorgen?

Na ja, vielleicht wirkte es ja wenigstens bei den Schülern. Jedenfalls kicherten viele und zeigten auf die bärtigen kleinen Kerle, die in einer Reihe zwischen den langen Tischen durch gingen.

Mit gönnerhaftem Lächeln erklärte Gilderoy Lockhart und rühmte seine Idee mit den kleinen süßen Liebesboten. Er selber habe zwar auch ohne diese schon etliche Liebeserklärungen erhalten, aber bestimmt würden noch viel mehr Liebesgeständnisse gemacht werden, wenn diese Engelzwerge sie verteilen würden. Und man durfte auch anonyme Liebesbriefe oder Gesänge, Gedichte, und Geständnisse weiterleiten lassen.

Laura war derzeit mit den Zwillingen am Rumalbern. „Wenn man da anonyme Briefe aufgeben kann, dann sollte ich die Gelegenheit nutzen, Malfoy meine Liebe zu gestehen," lachte Laura. „Ich wüsste so viele nette Liebeserklärungen für ihn," fügte sie nachdenklich hinzu. Sie dachte da an die lustigen und weniger lustigen Sprüche und Liebeserklärungen, die meistens in öffentlichen Toiletten an die Wände gekritzelt waren.

Fred und George waren von dieser Idee natürlich begeistert und ermutigten Laura, das wirklich zu tun.

Ron und Harry spitzten nun auch ihre Ohren. „Und ich Bullstrode," sagte Ron. „Die hat bestimmt noch nie einen Liebesbrief bekommen. Die weiß wahrscheinlich gar nicht, was das ist."

„_Deine_ Erfahrungen mit Liebesbriefen dürften sich wohl auch auf diejenigen an Mummy beschränken," erwiderte Fred großartig und Ron schnitt eine Grimasse.

„Wir könnten auch in Goyles Namen einen verfassen für Malfoy. Wäre spannend zu sehen, wie begeistert er wäre, zu erfahren, dass Goyle ihn schon lange heimlich liebt, und wie er sich jede Nacht im Schlafsaal ausmalt, wie es wäre, zu ihm in sein Bettchen zu kriechen," sagte George und alle fanden das sehr lustig.

„Nee, aber wir müssen uns schon was einfallen lassen, das ist eine gute Gelegenheit!" sagte Laura. Ihr Vater hatte ihr zwar ausdrücklich gesagt, sie solle Ärger mit Malfoy aus dem Wege gehen. Und sie hatte keine Lust, mit ihrem Vater in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten. Gestern Abend hatte sie schon Ärger bekommen mit ihm. Er hatte sie in ihr Zimmer geschickt, um aufzuräumen, und da hatte sie die Tür wohl etwas zu heftig zugeknallt, worauf ihr Vater ins Zimmer gekommen war und ihr als Antwort eins auf den Hintern geknallt hatte. Seine Geduld wollte sie nun nicht auf die Probe stellen, so kurz nach diesem unangenehmen Zwischenfall.

Aber das war ja anonym, also konnte es nur spaßig sein! Und Malfoy brauchte mal wieder einen Denkzettel!

TBC... meiner Betaleserin scientific ida mein allergrösstes Dankeschön! Sally


	25. Chapter 25

Meiner supertollen Betaleserin Ida meinen allerbesten Dank fürs Korrigieren!

Phoebe: Danke vielmals für das Lob, freut mich natürlich riesig!

Es scheint noch ein paar treue Leserinnen und Leser zu geben, die meine Geschichte verfolgen, was mich sehr freut! Eure Meinung würde mich , wie immer, sehr interessieren. Also bitte reviewen nicht vergessen. Vielen Dank und liebe Grüsse, Sally

s s s s s s

Der Unterricht verging schnell an diesem Morgen. Immer wieder kamen die Zwerge in die Schulzimmer und überbrachten Valentinsnachrichten, was den Unterricht kurzweilig machte.

Laura war etwas betrübt, dass Emma noch keine Liebesbotschaft erhalten hatte, denn sie schien sehnsüchtig darauf zu warten.

Sie selber hatte auch keine, was ihr aber egal war. Schließlich hatte sie ja auch keine geschrieben.

Ob sie Emma eine schreiben sollte und es so aussehen lassen sollte, als käme sie von einem Jungen? Nein, das war auch doof!

Sie hoffte, dass irgend einer sich entschloss, Emma etwas zu schreiben, denn Emma sah immer sehr erwartungsvoll aus, wenn ein Zwerg auftauchte und sie tat Laura jedesmal so Leid, wenn dann der Brief für jemand anderen war.

Lauras Gedanken wanderten auch immer wieder zu ihrem Malfoy-Plan. Nun hatte sie eine gute Idee und wollte sie beim Mittagessen den Jungs erzählen.

Als Laura den großen Saal betrat, sah sie das genervte Gesicht ihres Vaters. Zum Glück hatte sie heute keinen Unterricht gehabt bei ihm. Dem schien die Liebesbotschaften-Angelegenheit gar nicht zu gefallen. Wahrscheinlich hauptsächlich, weil dadurch sein Unterricht gestört wurde.

Sie setzte sich und wartete ungeduldig auf die Zwillinge. Harry und Ron saßen erwartungsvoll neben ihr.

Severus sah mit leicht zusammen gekniffenen Augen, wie Laura und ihre Freunde tuschelten. Ob sie Liebesbotschaften bekommen hatten? Er hatte so etwas von den Dächern pfeifen gehört, dass Laura die Weasley- Zwillinge geküsst haben sollte. Das gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht, vor allem weil sie ihm vor nicht all zu langer Zeit gesagt hatte, wie eklig sie das alles fand. Und weil Laura ihm erzählt hatte, dass dieser Fred in sie verliebt war.

Seine Augen verengten sich, als er die Zwillinge schwatzend den Saal betreten sah.

Er würde Laura heute Abend fragen, was da gelaufen war und ob sie wirklich vor allen Augen diese Jungen geküsst hatte.

Er sah, wie Laura ihm hin und wieder heimlich einen Blick zuwarf. Ob da irgend etwas im Busch war, fragte er sich.

Sibylle Trelawny, die gerade ihren Mund geöffnet hatte, um Severus anzusprechen, schloss diesen wieder, ohne etwas von sich gegeben zu haben, als sie das finstere Gesicht des Kollegen sah. Sie hatte ihm eben sagen wollen, dass sie eine Vorahnung hatte, dass sich heute noch etwas Entzückendes ereignen würde.

Wie sehr Severus Snape die Nachricht der Kollegin entzückt hätte, konnte man auch ohne hellseherische Fähigkeiten erahnen und deshalb widmete sich Sibylle ihrem Essen, dass in Herzform angeordnet war. Ihre Augen nahmen einen verträumten Glanz an und sie schien in eine andere Sphäre zu entschweben.

S s s

„Darum kümmern wir uns," flüsterte Fred und Laura nickte und reichte ihm den Brief, den sie im Unterricht und in den kurzen Pausen heimlich vorbereitet hatte. Sie kicherte, als sie daran dachte, wie blöd Draco dastehen würde. Geschah ihm recht. Immerzu ärgerte er sie und machte dumme Bemerkungen. Naja, sie selber ja vielleicht auch, aber eigentlich war alles Malfoys Schuld. Wenn er sie in Ruhe lassen würde, dann würde sie es auch tun.

Natürlich genoss sie, wenn sie ehrlich war, die ewigen Streitereien mit Malfoy auch ein wenig, da sie auch hin und wieder unterhaltsam waren. Manchmal nervte er sie aber wirklich sehr.

Als sie zum Nachmittagsunterricht gingen waren Laura, Ron und Harry bewaffnet. Die blau gefärbten Handschuhe sah man nicht unter den langen Ärmeln ihrer Umhänge. Natürlich hätten sie die Umhänge nicht getragen, wenn sie ihre Hände nicht hätten verbergen müssen. Sie waren die einzigen, die die schwarzen Umhänge trugen, aber niemand kümmerte sich wirklich darum, da überall auf den Gängen geschäftige Zwerge herum liefen und zur Belustigung aller ihre Botschaften überbrachten. Am lustigsten waren natürlich die gesungenen. Sie sangen wirklich nicht mit Engelszungen und die goldenen Flügel schienen noch mehr fehl am Platz als sonst schon. Die Begeisterung der geflügelten Gartenzwerge über ihre Aufgabe hielt sich auch in Grenzen, was man bei manchen mehr als deutlich merkte. Das machte die Sache aber noch interessanter und lustiger.

„Geht doch vorwärts!" sagte Laura zu Millicent und gab ihr einen kleinen Stoß. Diese war stehen geblieben, da ein Zwerg gerade Malfoy einen Brief überreichte. Millicent sah nicht glücklich aus über das Geschubse und auch nicht über die Tatsache, dass Malfoy einen Liebesbrief bekam. Millicent drehte sich verärgert zu Laura um. Diese schwarzhaarige Zwergziege sollte bloß ihre Finger von ihr lassen! dachte das Slytherinmädchen und funkelte Laura böse an.

Lächelnd sah Laura aus den Augenwinkeln, wie auch Ron und Harry ihren Job erledigt hatten und blaue Handabdrücke auf den Hinterteilen von zwei weiteren Slytherin-Mädels thronten.

Vielleicht würde es ihr gelingen, noch eine zu erwischen.

„Hau ab!" hörte sie ein weiteres Mädchen Ron ankeifen und sie hätte am liebsten laut raus gelacht. Sie betraten eilig das noch leere Klassenzimmer. McGonagall war noch nicht da und sie setzten sich schnell auf ihre Plätze.

Sie versuchten unschuldig drein zu sehen und in ihren Heften zu lesen, als Malfoy hinein kam. Der war zum Glück schon damit beschäftigt, den Brief zu öffnen, sah Laura zufrieden. Ihr Plan schien aufzugehen, was an ein Wunder grenzte.

Er zog den Brief raus und las ihn. Mit wütendem Gesicht schob er ihn wieder in den Umschlag. Nun sah er auf seine Hand, die nun ganz blau war, vor allem an den Fingern. „Igitt, was ist denn das!" hörte sie ihn sagen und er reichte den Umschlag schnell an Crabbe.

Sein wütender Blick traf Laura. Obwohl sie nicht unterschrieben hatte, schien er sofort zu wissen, dass er von ihr stammte.

Laura lächelte süß und sein Blick wurde tödlich. Ohne ein Wort trat er zum Waschbecken und wusch sich die Hände. Doch das Blau wurde trotz der Seife nicht blasser.

Als er zu seinem Platz gehen wollte, sah er vor sich Sorina Mullington gehen, die einen blauen Handabdruck auf ihrem Hintern hatte. Er sah zu seiner Hand und dann wieder auf die Hinterseite seiner Mitschülerin und wurde knallrot.

„He Bullstrode, Malfoy konnte wohl die Finger nicht von dir lassen, was?" fragte nun Laura und die anderen Schüler sahen nun auch, was Laura damit meinte. Alle lachten schallend und Malfoys Ärger wurde unhaltbar.

„Du verdammter Bastard!" zischte er und hätte Laura am liebsten die Nase in einen Kürbis verwandelt, als Professor McGonagall das Zimmer betrat.

Mit mörderischem Blick sah er Laura noch einen Moment länger an und ging dann an seinen Platz. Zum Glück petzte er nicht. Natürlich hatte er keine Beweise, dass Laura ihm diesen Streich gespielt hatte.

„Ruhe!" befahl die Lehrerin streng, als ihre Schüler lachten und kicherten.

Während des Unterrichts versuchte Malfoy, Laura einen Schriftzug auf der Rückseite des Pullovers zu verpassen mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes. 'Ich habe den IQ eines Wasserflohs' hatte er schreiben wollen, aber da Laura und ihre Freunde sowas vermutet hatten, konnte er nur 'Ich habe einen IQ' schreiben, bevor Hermine ihn davon abhalten konnte, mehr zu schreiben.

„Was sich liebt, das neckt sich," flüsterte Emma mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln zu Laura, wofür ihr diese die Zunge raus streckte. Bei der drehte sich wohl alles nur noch um die Liebe! dachte Laura verzweifelt.

„Lieber einen Flubberwurm, als den!" gab Laura zurück.

Als sie aus dem Klassenzimmer gingen, hatte Laura plötzlich eine Hand im Gesicht. Draco hatte hinter der Tür gewartet, natürlich in Begleitung seiner Leibwächter, und hatte Laura an der Nase gepackt mit seiner blauen Hand. Er hätte ihr eigentlich am liebsten etwas unschönes auf die Stirn geschrieben, mit dieser blauen Farbe. Aber die Chance, dass sie hinhalten würde, war gering.

„Oje!" feixte er, als Laura ihm die Hand automatisch weg schlug und ging schnell, aber stolz erhobenen Hauptes davon. Goyle wollte Laura schnappen, nachdem sie sich die Nase gerieben hatte, aber diese wich ihm aus und rannte Malfoy hinterher. Es ging auch nicht lange, bis sie ihn erreicht hatte.

Er wollte ihr ausweichen, aber sie erwischte ihn am Pullover und riss ihn, von der Wucht ihrer Geschwindigkeit um. Sie purzelten übereinander und Laura hörte Malfoy fluchen.

Sie rappelte sich schnell wieder auf und zeigte nicht, dass ihr Arm schmerzte.

„Du bastartige Schwarzwurzel!" sagte Malfoy während er sein Knie rieb.

„Was soll das?" ertönte die strenge Stimme von Professor McGonagall. Ihre Lippen waren dünn wie ein Strich und ihre Augen funkelten verärgert.

„Ich habe es noch selten erlebt, dass sich Kinder derart daneben benehmen. Stehen Sie auf, Mr. Malfoy!" befahl sie scharf.

Malfoy jammerte, als er auf seinen Beinen stand und Professor McGonagall schimpfte weiter: "Mr. Goyle und Mr. Crabbe, begleiten Sie Mr. Malfoy auf die Krankenstation. Miss Smethurst, Sie kommen mit mir."

Laura wurde ganz flau im Magen. Sie verfluchte den dummen Malfoy. Nur wegen diesem dummen Kerl war sie nun in Schwierigkeiten. Hoffentlich würde die Lehrerin nicht ihren Vater informieren, sonst wäre sie ganz klar fällig. Oh nein, sie wollte sich nicht ausdenken, wie böse ihr Vater sein würde. Sie schickte ein Stoßgebet in den Himmel, während sie hinter McGonagall her trottete.

Mit ungutem Gefühl sahen ihr die Freunde hinterher.

S s s s s

Laura hätte sich bei Professor McGonagall am liebsten herzlich für ihre Strafe bedankt, die darin bestand, dass sie einen zweiseitigen Aufsatz schreiben musste, über schlechte Scherze und ihre Auswirkungen.

Die Lehrerin hatte nämlich eins und eins zusammengezählt, als sie die blauen Hinterteile einiger Slytherinmädchen bemerkt hatte, als diese das Schulzimmer verließen. Malfoys blaue Hand war ihr schon während des Unterrichts aufgefallen und nach der Auseinandersetzung zwischen Laura und Draco war ihr dann alles klar gewesen.

Aber sie wollte nicht die Eltern der Kinder informieren, da es ja keine gefährliche Situation gewesen war, in die sich die Kinder begeben hatten. Sie wollte die Angelegenheit selber regeln, was sie mit Laura nun schon getan hatte. Sie sah streng auf das Mädchen hinunter, welches etwas zerknirrscht vor ihr saß. Die Lehrerin wusste nicht, ob Laura ihren Streich bereute, wahrscheinlich eher nicht.

Ihr war schon lange aufgefallen, dass sie und Draco immer irgendwelche Streiereien hatten, aber so ausarten durfte das natürlich nicht.

Sie würde sich bei Poppy erkundigen, wie schlimm es mit Dracos Bein war und dann würde sie auch diesem eine Strafe aufbrummen.

„Wenn soetwas noch einmal vorkommt, Miss Smethurst, werde ich Ihren Vater informieren müssen," sagte sie und Laura nickte rasch und stand dann auf um zu gehen.

S s s s

„Sieh ihn dir an, wie der humpelt, man könnte meinen, der habe sich das Bein gebrochen," flüsterte Laura Fred und George zu, als Draco hinkend die große Halle betrat und ein schmerzverzehrtes Gesicht machte.

Als er zum Gryffindortisch hinüber sah, blickte Laura demonstrativ zu Seite. „Das ist nur Show!" meinte Fred und sah mit angewidertem Blick zu dem hellblonden Jungen. Ron war damit beschäftigt, sich tonnenweise Kartoffelbrei auf den Teller zu schöpfen, drehte sich dann aber auch nach dem verhassten Slytherin um.

Die Kinder in Lauras Nähe verstummten plötzlich und die tiefe Stimme ihres Vaters erklang direkt hinter ihr: "Du kommst nach dem Essen mit mir, ich muss dich sprechen." Laura hatte sich sofort umgedreht und sah zu ihrem Vater hinauf. Dieser sah neutral aus, doch Laura konnte Ärger in seinen Augen entdecken. „Ja, Sir," sagte sie artig, hatte aber sofort ein mulmiges Gefühl im Bauch.

Noch einen Moment länger fixierte der Mann seine Tochter, ließ dann seine Augen über die anderen Kinder gleiten und rauschte dann davon.

„Der weiß es bestimmt," sagte Laura leise zu Ron und Harry, als Snape an seinem Platz am Lehrertisch war. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah die Freunde besorgt an.

„McGonagall ist nicht so," mischte sich nun Hermine ein, die die ganze Sache mitbekommen hatte, aber nicht mitgewirkt hatte, da sie es ja kindisch gefunden hatte. „Wenn sie dich bestraft hat, dann wird sie es sicher nicht deinem Vater unter die Nase gerieben haben."

Laura sah sie nachdenklich an. "Ja, aber mein Vater ist verärgert!"

„Für mich hat er aber nicht verärgert gewirkt. Vielleicht will er dich ja wegen etwas anderem sprechen," wollte Ron ihr Mut machen, doch Laura schüttelte den Kopf.

Sie sah zu Draco hinüber, der zufrieden lächelte.

Das Abendessen reizte sie gar nicht mehr und sie schob ihren Teller nach ein paar wenigen Bissen von sich.

s s s s

Als die ersten Schülerinnen und Schüler nach dem Essen den großen Saal verließen, sah Laura zu ihrem Vater, der sich ebenfalls erhob.

Ihr Magen schien ziemlich schwer und sie sah, wie er ihr mit einem kurzen Blick zu verstehen gab, ihm zu folgen. Sie gab ihren Freunden einen Blick, als würde sie zur Schlachtbank geführt.

Die Freunde steckten die Köpfe zusammen und diskutierten leise, während Laura mit ihrem Vater Richtung Kerker davon ging. Leider war seine Miene ausdruckslos und sie konnte nur schwer einschätzen, um was es wohl ging. Aber sie hatte vorhin deutlich gesehen, dass etwas ihm ganz und gar nicht gefiel und deshalb ließ das flaue Gefühl in ihrem Magen auch nicht nach.

Der Weg zum Kerker schien ihr speziell kurz und ihr Vater redete gar nichts, sondern schritt schnell und zielbewusst voran. Er öffnete die Tür und ließ Laura hinein. Dabei sah sie nochmals in sein Gesicht, um seine Emotionen lesen zu können, was ihr nicht wirlich gelang. Sie senkte den Kopf und Snape bat Cunninghutch, den Weg in die Privaträume frei zu geben.

„Komm!" befahl er knapp und Laura ging an ihrem Vater vorbei ins Wohnzimmer.

Severus schritt zum Esstisch und zog einen Stuhl hervor. Er deutete Laura mit einer raschen Handbewegung, sich zu setzten und die gehorchte schleunigst.

Dann nahm er für sich auch einen Stuhl und setzte sich Laura direkt gegenüber. Eine elend lange Zeit sagte er nichts, bis Laura vorsichtig aufsah. Er sah Lauras blaue verzierte Nase, sagte aber nichts dazu. Es schien, als habe sie vergebens versucht, die Farbe los zu werden, denn die Haut an Lauras Nase schien ziemlich geschrubbt worden zu sein, wie er an der leichten Rötung erkennen konnte. Severus hatte sich erst beruhigen müssen und seinen Ärger etwas verrauchen lassen müssen, bevor er mit Laura redete.

Er hatte erst gedacht, er sehe nicht richtig, als er nach dem Nachmittagsunterricht einen Brief erhalten hatte. Einen Brief von Malfoy Senior. Es hatte ihn gleichermaßen erstaunt wie beunruhigt, dass dieser Mann ihm schrieb. Einerseits war er erleichtert, dass der Inhalt des Briefes nichts mit dem dunklen Lord oder dessen Anhänger zu tun gehabt hatte.

Allerdings war er auch nicht erfreut gewesen, dass der ältere Malfoy sich über seine Tochter beschwerte. Sofort hatte er sich bei Poppy über Dracos Bein erkundigt, die ihm aber versichert hatte, dass außer einer leichten Prellung überhaupt nichts passiert sei.

Nach dem kurzen Gespräch, dass er dann mit Minerva geführt hatte, hatte er einen kurzen Streifzug durch das Schloss gemacht, um seine Nerven zu beruhigen.

Er hätte Laura ansonsten wohl auf der Stelle übers Knie gelegt. Aber er würde nicht impulsiv handeln!

Und das Draco so umgehend seinen Vater informiert hatte, war auch auffällig. Er selbst hatte die vielen Sticheleien des Jungen, gegenüber seiner Tochter mitbekommen und Draco war ganz sicher nicht unschuldig an der Sache. Scheinbar war es dem Jungen als sicherer erschienen, seinen Vater als Opfer, welches im Krankenflügel lag, über den Vorfall zu informieren, bevor es Professor McGonagall tun würde und die Sache anders darstellen würde.

„Wie kommt es, dass du dich mit Malfoy prügelst, wie ein Straßenkind?" fragte er leise, aber sehr scharf.

Also wusste er es doch, dachte Laura empört und enttäuscht über die Lehrerin, die scheinbar doch alles brühwarm ihrem Vater hatte erzählen müssen.

Laura hörte den Ärger in seiner Stimme. Eigentlich verstand sie es sogar. Oft genug hatte er ihr gesagt, sie solle ihm aus dem Weg gehen. Aber das war eben nicht so einfach! Und diese Gelegenheit hatte sie sich nicht entgehen lassen können. Allerdings hätte sie sich im jetzigen Augenblick gewünscht, dass sie genau das getan hätte! Nun war sie fällig! dachte sie nervös.

„Der nervt immer," sagte sie leise. Sie wusste, dass das eine eher ungenügende Erklärung war und gar keine Rechtfertigung.

„Und der nennt mich Bastard und Schwarzwurzel und all so'n Zeug," erklärte sie nun etwas anklagend. Dass das ihrem Vater als Erklärung reichte, bezweifelte sie, aber sie musste das sagen, was sie gegen den blonden Jungen in der Hand hatte.

„Und er hat mich an der Nase gepackt und sie mir beinahe ausgerissen!" fügte sie hinzu. Das war vielleicht etwas übertrieben, aber es tönte wenigstens wie ein Beweis, dass Malfoy Schuld war.

„Du hast ihm nichts zu Leide getan, nehme ich an? Und du hast auch nichts mit der blauen Farbe zu tun, die deine Nase ziert?" fragte Snape nun, was Laura nicht gefiel. Nun musste sie auch ihren Teil zugeben. Unwillkürlich griff sie sich an die Nase. Natürlich war es dieselbe Farbe, die in Fred und Georges Zahnfärbebonbons war und die erst nach einem Tag verschwunden sein würde.

Sie zuckte die Schultern. Sofort griff Snape nach ihrem Kinn und hob ihren Kopf so, dass sie ihn ansehen musste.

Er sah sie nur fragend an. Laura wusste genau, dass er das nicht als Antwort tolerierte.

„Schon irgendwie," gab sie kleinlaut zu und es kribbelte in ihrem Magen nervös.

„Wie irgendwie?" wollte ihr Vater sofort wissen. Minerva hatte ihm schlussendlich etwas widerwillig von dem Streich erzählt, den Laura ihrem Feind gespielt hatte. Sie hatte ihm aber deutlich gesagt, dass sie Laura dafür schon bestraft habe.

„Ich hab ihm einen Brief geschrieben," sagte das Mädchen und Snape ließ ihr Kinn los. Sie log ja nicht, dachte sie. Und er musste nicht alles wissen.

„Ich nehme nicht an, dass es sich um einen Liebesbrief gehandelt hat, oder?" fragte Snape und wartete auf eine weitere Erklärung.

„Einen Liebesbrief nicht direkt. Aber auch nichts soooo Schlimmes. Dann hat er mich Bastard genannt..." fügte sie schnell hinzu, damit ihr Dad nicht weitere unangenehme Fragen stellen würde.

„Ich habe da aber noch etwas von blauen Handabdrücken gehört, auf den Hinterteilen von gewissen Schülerinnen. Davon weißt du nichts, nehme ich an?" Wenn er nicht so unglaublich ärgerlich gewesen wäre, hätte Snape das wahrscheinlich noch amüsant gefunden.

„Kann doch auch nichts dafür, wenn Malfoy alle begrabscht!" sagte sie und wich dem Blick ihres Vaters sofort aus.

Der beugte sich etwas zu ihr hinunter und sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Sein Blick war nicht erfreut. „Ich schlage vor, du erzählst die Wahrheit, denn glaub mir, ich bin nicht gerade in sonderlich guter Stimmung wegen dieses Vorfalls."

„Na gut," sagte sie gedehnt. Sie wusste genau, dass sie auf dünnem Eis war und ihr Dad würde es sowieso wissen, wenn sie log. Das war sonnenklar.

„Wir waren das... ehm ich war das," gestand sie zerknirscht. „Aber der hat mich immer geärgert, schon seit Wochen!"

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. "Und was genau hab _ich_ dir gesagt, das du tun sollst?"

Laura fand diese Fragerei schrecklich. „Dass ich ihm aus dem Weg gehen soll," gab sie leise zu. „Aber der nervt so sehr, Dad!"

„In den Stunden, in denen ich Harry und Dir Verteidigung erteile, habe ich euch des öfteren darauf aufmerksam gemacht, wie wichtig es ist, seine Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu behalten. Das ist die größte Schwachstelle, Laura. Ihr macht Übungen um Übungen, um das zu lernen. Und nun muss ich erfahren, dass du dich mit Malfoy schlägst?"

Laura biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie hasste das, wenn ihr Dad so sprach. Und wenn sie nichts entgegenzusetzen hatte, da er einfach nur Recht hatte.

„Hat er dich heute besonders gereizt? Hat er dir etwas angetan?" fragte Snape weiter. Laura wurde es ziemlich heiß.

„So wie immer," gestand sie, da Malfoy vor ihrem Streich noch kein einziges Wort zu ihr gesagt hatte. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah zu Boden, bis er weiter sprach.

„Du weißt, dass sich das nicht toleriere, Laura." Er sah sie so streng an, dass ihr schauderte. Sie nickte.

„Aber Malfoy ist auch Schuld," verteidigte sich Laura.

Severus nickte. "Ich habe nichts anderes behauptet," entgegnete Snape.

Laura rümpfte die Nase. „Der wird dafür doch bestimmt noch geküsst!" Ein kleines Tröpfchen Schuld landete als kaum merklicher Tropf in Lauras Gewissen. Sie hatte ihn heute provoziert, er hatte an alldem wirklich (für einmal!) keine Schuld. Ob McGonagall auch seine Eltern informiert hatte? Ob er Ärger bekommen würde?

„Es geht hier aber jetzt nicht um Draco Malfoy, Laura. Es geht um dich. Und _du_ wirst bestimmt nicht geküsst dafür." Severus sah, wie Laura unbehaglich auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her rutschte.

Wie Lucius auf seinen Antwortbrief reagieren würde und ob er seinem Sohn auch ins Gewissen reden würde, wusste er nicht. Draco würde ihm etwas vorweinen, wie schwer verletzt und unschuldig er sei. Aber das war ja nicht seine Sache!

Er sah Laura tadelnd an, als sie vor ihm saß und auf den Boden sah, die Füße um die Stuhlbeine geschlungen.

„Das ist nicht fair," sagte sie leise und dachte bange an das, was noch kommen würde. „Draco wird bestimmt nicht der Hintern verhauen."

Snape besah sich seine Tochter, die etwas nervös auf ihrem Stuhl saß und hob leicht eine Augenbraue. Er ließ sich Zeit mit seiner Antwort.

„Wie ich dir schon vorhin gesagt habe, geht es hier nicht um Draco," sagte er dann knapp und Laura zog kurz ihre Lippen zwischen die Zähne. Nach einer kurzen Pause redete er weiter: "Außerdem habe ich nicht vor, dir den Hintern zu verhauen, auch wenn du es bestimmt verdient hättest." Laura sah schnell zu ihm auf. Er sah einen kurzen Moment Erleichterung über ihr Gesicht huschen.

Sie war froh, dass sie nicht mit einem schmerzenden Hintern enden würde, allerdings würde er ihr bestimmt irgend eine Strafe aufbrummen, wie sie ihren Vater kannte.

Er sah sie eindringlich an. Sie mochte diesen Blick gar nicht. Der bohrte sich so weit in sie hinein, dass er bestimmt ihr schlechtes Gewissen im Bauch umherschwirren sah. Sie rutschte unbehaglich auf den Stuhl umher.

„Du scheinst etwas zu viel Energie zu haben, wie mir scheint," begann er und sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Damit du deine Agressionen umlenken kannst, wirst du mir am Samstag helfen das Privatlabor putzen. Und ich meine wirklich putzen! Alle Gläser und Behälter werden abgestaubt und auch alle Bücher und Regale."

Laura atmete empört ein. „Aber!" begann sie und stand auf. Ein strenger Blick von Snape brachte sie zum Schweigen.

Sie stöhnte, nickte dann aber, als ihr Vater sie scharf fixierte und sagte: "Das blüht kleinen Mädels, die sich raufen wie Straßengesindel. Ich hoffe, du wirst in Zukunft fähig sein, solchem Ärger aus dem Wege zu gehen, denn von mir wird das nicht toleriert. Und wie ich dir schon einige Male erklärt habe, ist die Fähigkeit, seine Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu haben, enorm wichtig. Dein Streich war sehr ungezogen und ich dulde keine weiteren ähnlichen Ereignisse. Es ist mir bewusst, dass deine Hauslehrerin dich schon bestraft hat, für den Streich. Weil das nicht der erste Zwischenfall ist und wir uns schon öfters darüber unterhalten haben, erhälst du diese Zusatzstrafe von mir."

Laura mochte solche Predigten gar nicht, aber mit ihrem Dad das Labor zu putzen war ja nicht soooo schlimm. Immerhin würde sie etwas mit ihrem Vater gemeinsam tun und schließlich braute sie ja selbst auch häufig mit ihm dort, also konnte sie auch ihren Beitrag leisten!

Trotzallem erfüllte es sie mit einer gewissen Befriedigung, dass sie Malfoy blamiert hatte. Aber sie schwor sich, sich von nun an in Selbstkontrolle zu üben und den dummen Kerl zu ignorieren.

Sie wollte es nicht riskieren, doch noch über den Knien ihres Vaters zu landen. Schon gar nicht wegen _dem_!

Laura nickte, als der Blick ihres Vaters fragend und wartend auf ihr weilte.

Snape konnte es nicht ausstehen, wenn Kinder sich benahmen wie Wilde, schon gar nicht Kinder in Lauras Alter.

Wenn andere Eltern das akzeptierten, dann war das deren Problem, bei ihm zog das nicht!

"Professor McGonagall hat versprochen, dir nichts zu sagen," sagte Laura leise und Snape hörte die Enttäuschung in Lauras Stimme. Er atmete tief ein.

"Ich habe es nicht von ihr erfahren," sagte er in einem Ton, der Laura klar zu verstehen gab, dass er aber nicht verraten würde, von wem er davon wusste. Laura sah ihn überrascht an. Von wem denn dann? fragte sie sich.

Ein paar Sekunden war Ruhe und Laura dachte nach. Dann sah sie ihren Vater ernst an.

„Dad? Was ist ein Bastard eigentlich? Ein Monster?" fragte sie neugierig. Sie hatte das Wort schon öfters gehört, was genau es bedeutete, wusste sie aber nicht. Es war unangenehm, mit etwas betitelt zu werden, von dem man nicht wusste, was es war.

Severus sah sie lange an. Ihm war klar, dass Draco diesen Ausdruck von seinen Eltern gehört haben musste. Er konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, dass Lucius seine Tochter so bezeichnen würde. Er wusste nicht mal, ob Draco bewusst war, was genau das hieß.

Laura fuhr mit dem Finger dem schwarzen Stoff an seinem Hosenbein nach, was seine kleine Rille hinterließ, und wartete auf die Antwort. Severus fand es immer wieder erstaunlich, dass Laura nicht bockte, auch wenn sie eben eine ziemlich unangenehme Strafe bekommen hatte. Sie sprach beinahe, als wäre nichts geschehen. Er war froh darüber.

„Das ist ein unschönes Wort für jemanden, dessen Eltern nicht verheiratet sind," erklärte er. „Davon musst du dich nicht provozieren lassen. Er will dich mit seinen Beleidigungen nur reizen und dich in Schwierigkeiten bringen."

Laura nickte langsam und rieb den Stoff von Snapes Hosenbein zwischen ihren Fingern.

„Dad, hast du eine Liebesbotschaft bekommen?" fragte sie plötzlich. Das 'Bastard-Thema' schien schon abgeschlossen für sie.

„Nein, bis jetzt nicht," sagte er, während er Lauras Hand von seinem Hosenbein weg zog.

Laura zuckte leicht zusammen, als ihr Vater ihren Ellbogen berührte, was ihm natürlich nicht entging. Sofort zog er sie am Handgelenk noch etwas näher zu sich und schob ihren Pullover zurück.

Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, von wo diese Prellung stammte, sagte aber nichts. Er ließ einen Topf Salbe auf den Tisch schweben und rieb Laura etwas von dem cremigen, leicht gelblichen Inhalt auf die schmerzende Stelle.

Dafür erhielt er von Laura einen Kuss, was ihn auf das nächste Thema brachte. Seine Augen wurden noch etwas schwärzer, falls möglich, als er die Frage stellte, die ihn sehr interessierte. „Ich habe da übrigens etwas gehört, dass du die Weasley-Zwillinge geküsst haben sollst, ist das wahr?" fragte er und versuchte es beiläufig klingen zu lassen.

Laura grinste ihn an, als sie den speziellen Unterton in seiner Stimme hörte. „Das musste ich tun," sagte sie mit frechem Grinsen. Snapes Augen verengten sich darauf hin sofort.

Schnell erklärte Laura weiter: "Die machen nichts umsonst und sie haben mir doch vor ein paar Tagen geholfen. Als ich dich warnen wollte, wegen des Steinkreises, wollte mich Percy nicht gehen lassen. Da hat Fred sich für mich eingesetzt und wollte dafür einen Kuss. Oder zwei um genau zu sein."

Das gefiel Snape nicht besonders, dass der Junge Küsse zur Bezahlung verlangte. Aber er konnte es Laura nicht verbieten, jemanden zu küssen. Beim sich Prügeln, war das eine andere Sache.

„Du solltest jemanden küssen, wenn du ihn sehr... magst," riet er. „Aus keinem anderen Grund."

Laura zuckte die Schultern. „War nicht so schlimm, aber ich hab nicht vor, wieder einen von denen zu küssen. Eigentlich küsse ich nur dich gerne und Milly und Jimmy und vielleicht noch Remus und Amélie."

Severus war froh, dass er noch knapp vor einer Hauselfe und einem Tier kam. Er hob die Augenbrauen.

Als Laura ihr Streifenhörnchen erwähnt hatte, hatte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck augenblicklich verändert.

„Jimmy ist nicht mehr nach Hause gekommen, Dad. Denkst du, sie ist tot? Wo könnte sie sonst wohl sein? Ich hab Angst, dass sie nicht mehr kommt," sagte Laura mit besorgtem und traurigem Gesicht. Sie hatte ihrem Dad vor ein paar Wochen erzählt, dass sie Jimmy hatte schreien hören. Natürlich aber nicht, dass sie in den Gang gekrochen war. Und Milly hatte scheinbar auch dicht gehalten.

Natürlich hatte Severus keine Ahnung, wo sich das Tier rumtrieb und irgendwie bezweifelte er, dass es noch lebte, nach dem, was seine Tochter ihm erzählt hatte.

Laura überlegte und drehte sich einen losen Faden ihres roten Pullis um den Zeigefinger.

„Hast du Harrys Vater nicht gemocht, weil er Lily geheiratet hat?" fragte sie plötzlich und Severus sah sie forschend an. „Ich meine, du hast sie doch geliebt, oder?"

Sie bemerkte, dass das ein brenzliges Thema war, sie sah es ihm an. „Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich Lily geliebt habe," korrigierte er sie.

Laura zuckte die Schultern. „Aber du hast sie gemocht," lenkte sie ein, obwohl sie ganz genau wusste, dass ihr Vater die rothaarige Frau geliebt hatte. Sonst hätte er wohl kaum ein Foto von ihr aufbewahrt.

„James Potter und sein Freund Sirius Black waren für mich etwa dasselbe wie Draco Malfoy für dich," sagte er etwas gereizt.

„Aber wenn... ich meine nur, _wenn_ du in Lily verliebt gewesen wärst, hätte dich doch das bestimmt sehr genervt, dass ausgerechnet dein Feind sie heiratet, oder?" fragte sie weiter.

„Wer weiß!" kam die nun etwas saure Antwort ihres Vaters und sie wusste, dass sie nicht mehr weiter bohren durfte.

„Dad? Großvater hat geschrieben, dass er uns gerne mal sehen würde. Können wir ihn mal besuchen. Bitte!" bat Laura mit Dackelblick. Sie wusste, dass der Großvater nicht hierher kommen konnte und auch zu ihrem richtigen Zuhause war es ein ziemlich weiter Weg. Deshalb würde es wohl besser sein, wenn sie zu ihm gingen.

„Und wir könnten auch mal meinen anderen Großvater besuchen, Dad, würde das gehen?" Laura hatte den Vater ihrer Mum seit einigen Monaten nicht mehr gesehen und wollte unbedingt wieder einmal zu ihm. Sie wollte mit ihm über ihre Mum sprechen und auch über ihren Tod. Sie wollte alles wissen, von dem Mann, der sie damals mit ihrer Mutter begleitet hatte. Die Zeit dafür war reif.

Snape nickte nach einem Moment und Laura lächelte.

S s s s

Malfoy und Laura gingen sich die nächste Zeit geflissentlich aus dem Weg. Laura war etwas erstaunt, dass auch Malfoy weiteren Ärger mit ihr vermeiden wollte. Sie versuchte sogar ein klein wenig nett zu ihm zu sein, da sie leichte Schuldgefühle ihm gegenüber plagten. Zu ihrem sehr großen Erstaunen reagierte der Junge darauf erfreulich gut und ließ seine blöden, zynischen Sprüche meistens sein.

Laura hatte an diesem Valentinstag zwei Liebesbriefe auf ihrem Bett gefunden. Leider war kein Name darauf gestanden, aber sie vermutete, dass einer von Fred war. Sie war froh, dass die Briefe nicht von den Zwergen an sie übergeben worden waren. Vor aller Augen.

Beim anderen Brief wusste sie nicht, wer ihn geschrieben hatte. Doch der Schreiber musste sich ziemlich bemüht haben und hatte sogar ein Gedicht selber erfunden. Das vermutete Laura, da es sich zwar reimte, aber nicht immer wirklichen Sinn machte und die Wörter nicht so super passten. Na, war auch egal. Sie hatte sowieso an keinem der Jungen, die sie hier kannte, Interesse, also was sollte sie sich bemühen herauszufinden, von wem er stammte.

Einen einzigen Jungen in dieser ganzen Schule fand sie noch einigermaßen hübsch, der war aber in Slytherin und viel älter als sie und der hatte eine Freundin.

Hermine hatte ihr von einer gesungenen Liebesbotschaft erzählt, die ein Engelzwerg dem armen Harry gewaltsam überbracht hatte, vor den Augen der meisten Mitschüler. Was für eine Schmach!

S s s s

In den folgenden Wochen kam Amélie dreimal zu Besuch. Laura hatte sich im Griff und war selber erstaunt, dass das schlimme Gefühl sehr nach gelassen hatte, seit ihr Vater und Amélie ihr klar gesagt hatten, was Sache war.

Nach diesen Besuchen musste sie sich dann auch immer eingestehen, dass sich zwischen ihr und Amélie eigentlich gar nichts verändert hatte, seit sie mit ihrem Vater verliebt war. Auch ihr Vater verhielt sich nicht anders ihr gegenüber.

Es beruhigte das Kind sehr und vielleicht würde sie sich ja mit der Zeit an den Gedanken gewöhnen. An einigen unauffälligen, vertrauten Berührungen zwischen den Beiden und an der Art, wie ihr Vater und Amélie miteinander redeten, merkte sie schon, dass sie sich vertraut und verliebt waren.

Die Vorstellung, dass die beiden Intimeres miteinander hatten, versuchte sie jedoch abzublocken und einfach nicht daran zu denken. Zu unerträglich war der Gedanke und dass ihr Vater überhaupt sowas machte.

Aber sie war ihrem Vater nicht weniger wichtig geworden, das merkte Laura ganz genau und sie öffnete sich Amélie nun immer mehr.

Sie hatten das Versprechen eingehalten, sich nicht vor Laura zu küssen, was Laura schätzte, denn sie fühlte sich ernst genommen. Allerdings hätte es sie nicht so sehr gestört, wenn sie sich hin und wieder geküsst hätten, solange es keine ekligen Schlabberschmatzer waren.

Der Unterricht war eher strenger geworden und Laura musste sich bemühen, um neben all den anderen wichtigen Dingen in Hogwarts, alles zum Gutdünken ihrer Lehrer und auch ihres Vaters zu erledigen.

An einem Mittwochmorgen saßen sie in Professor Binns Unterricht und langweilten sich wie immer zu Tode.

Malfoy faltete einen Düsenjäger aus einem Stück Pergament und ließ es zu Harry fliegen. Das Papier traf den Jungen überraschend an der Wange und er schreckte aus seinem Halbschlaf auf. Verärgert sah er sich um und sah Malfoy frech grinsen. Harry nahm das gefaltete Papierflugzeug, das nun auf seinem Pult lag und auch Rons Aufmerksamkeit geweckt hatte. Professor Binns redete seinen eintönigen Text weiter, ohne sich aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen und Harry und Ron lasen die Beleidigung, die Malfoy darauf gekritzelt hatte.

Laura streckte ihre Hand nach vorne, damit sie ihr den Zettel weiter gaben. Sie hörte, wie Ron ein unschönes Wort flüsterte zu Harry, das zweifellos Malfoy beschrieb.

Harry beugte sich zu seiner Tasche hinunter, um seinerseits einen Liebesbrief zu schreiben. In dem langweiligen Unterricht konnte man ja nichts schlaueres tun!

Außer man hieß Hermine und schrieb mit, was der Professor da von sich gab. Allerdings stand das ja alles auch im Buch, weshalb alle anderen Schüler das als Zeitverschwendung betrachteten.

„Was ist denn das?" flüsterte Ron.

Harry hatte ein kleines viereckiges Papier aus der Schultasche geholt, das auf einer Seite ausgefranst war.

„Vom Tagebuch, habe nichts anderes," flüsterte der schwarzhaarige Junge zurück. Natürlich hätte Hermine das als Sünde empfunden, aus einem Buch eine Seite raus zu reißen, auch wenn nichts drauf stand.

Er tauchte seine Feder in die Tinte und schrieb etwas, was Laura von hinten nicht sehen konnte und sie reckte interessiert den Kopf. Die beiden Jungen gaben sich einen vielsagenden Blick und hielten sich die Hand vor den Mund, um ihr Lachen nicht zu laut klingen zu lassen.

Er faltete es so zusammen, dass es etwa zwei mal zwei Zentimeter groß war und schoss es zu dem blonden Slytherin hinüber.

Dieser faltete es gespannt auf. „Witzig!" sagte er. „So leer wie dein Hirn, nicht wahr?" Er zerknüllte das Papier und schoss es zu Harry zurück. Er machte eine Geste, die zu verstehen geben sollte, dass er wohl eine an der Waffel habe.

Harry las das Papier vom Boden auf und entknüllte es. Die beiden Jungen sahen sich total erstaunt an, als sie sahen, dass das Papier vollkommen leer war.

Geistesabwesend stopfte Harry den Zettel in seine Hosentasche und sah Ron fragend an. Laura wollte auch wissen, was da vor sich ging und stupste Ron von hinten an. Der drehte sich um und sagte leise: „Erzählen es dir nachher!"

Harry war sehr verwirrt. Er hatte doch keine Halluzinationen. Ron hatte es auch gesehen. Es war nicht so wie mit der Stimme, die nur er hörte. Ron hatte gesehen, wie er etwas geschrieben hatte und es dann verschwunden war. Vielleicht war das ein spezielles Papier, das die Tinte aufsog.

Hatte Laura nicht einmal gesagt, dass sie auf das Buch getropft habe, als sie etwas hatte schreiben wollen. Sie hatte es dann auch nicht mehr gefunden!

Das war ja interessant. Er zog den Zettel unauffällig aus seiner Hosentasche und wollte sich vergewissern, dass wirklich nichts mehr drauf stand.

Er sah auf den Zettel hinunter und – er war nicht leer.

'Hehe!' stand da und kaum hatte Harry es gelesen, war es auch schon wieder verschwunden.

Er würde sich das Büchlein doch nochmals genauer ansehen müssen, dachte er.

TBC...


	26. Chapter 26

Meiner unvergleichlichen Betaleserin, scientific ida meinen grössten Dank fürs Korrigieren!

Viel Spass allen beim Lesen, Sally

s s s s s s s s

Laura wusste, dass am Abend Amélie kam. Ihr Vater hatte es ihr gesagt, sie wollten zusammen Abendessen.

Sie war sehr froh, dass ihr Vater Amélie nie einlud, wenn sie ihren Familienabend hatten. Dieser gehörte nur ihnen alleine und Laura schätzte das und genoss diese Zeit mit ihrem Vater immer sehr, auch wenn es hin und wieder etwas Ärger gab, wegen der Hausaufgaben.

Aber sie freute sich auch auf Amélie. Als sie mit Percy zusammen in den Kerker ging, dachte sie an Margarida.

Ihr Vater hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie am Wochenende nach Olot gehen würden, um sich dort einmal umzusehen. Er hatte von Juanjosé Pereirra erfahren, wo in etwa sie gelebt haben mussten. Laura war aufgeregt, wenn sie daran dachte, dass sie diese Gegend sehen würde.

Als sie um die Ecke bogen, kamen ihnen zwei große Jungen entgegen. Laura kannte den einen vom Sehen her. Es war der Syltherin-Junge, der ihr gefiel. Aber er war bestimmt schon fünfzehn oder sogar sechzehn. Er hatte etwas längeres, hellbraunes Haar und blaue, strahlende Augen.

Aber dass ihr ausgerechnet ein Slytherin gefiel, fand sie nicht so toll. Die Jungen gingen an ihnen vorbei, ohne sie großartig zu beachten.

Percy redete keinen Ton mit ihr. Der schien irgendwie sauer zu sein auf sie. Stumm wartete er vor der Tür, bis Snape geöffnet hatte und ging dann mit kurzem Abschiedsgruß davon.

Laura gab ihrem Dad einen Kuss und fragte, ob Amélie schon da sei. Dieser nickte und Laura rannte schnell ins Wohnzimmer, wo die junge Frau am Tisch saß und aufstand, als sie das Kind kommen sah.

S s s

Etwas mehr als eine Stunde später, nachdem sie gemütlich gegessen hatten, saßen sie alle zusammen auf dem Sofa und Laura erzählte von ihren Freunden und Freundinnen.

Irgendwie hatte Emma sich in letzter Zeit etwas von ihr distanziert und war mehr mit anderen zum Teil mit älteren Mädchen zusammen und scheinbar hatte ein Junge von Hufflepuff ein Auge auf sie geworfen. Von ihrem Schwarm von Rawenclaw sprach sie nun nicht mehr. Laura wusste nicht genau, ob Emma sich mit dem Jungen traf, aber sie bekam sie seltener zu sehen. Wenn sie aber zusammen waren, hatten sie es im allgemeinen gut, nur das ewige Gerede über Liebe und all das nervte Laura ein wenig.

„Emma spricht immer über Jungs. Und sie kichert immerzu. Ich glaube, sie hat ihre Menstruation bekommen und dann spinnen ja die Mädchen sowieso, oder?" fragte sie und sah zu ihrem Vater auf. Natürlich sah sie ihrem Dad sofort an, wie unbeliebt das Thema bei ihm war und wie ungerne er darauf antwortete. Aber irgendwie fand sie es immer lustig, ihn solche Dinge zu fragen und ihn etwas in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Sie fand auch, dass er sich nicht so anstellen sollte, war ja ganz normal, oder?

„Dad, wie ist das, wenn Mädchen ihre Tage bekommen, können sie dann schon Kinder machen?" Laura wusste von ihrer Cousine Nathalie so ziemlich vieles über die Menstruation, aber sie wollte es von ihrem Dad wissen. Auch Amélie grinste nun verschmitzt und zwinkerte Laura zu. Amélie schien genau zu wissen, dass Laura ihren Vater damit aus der Reserve locken wollte.

Severus räusperte sich. Er sah Amélie hilfesuchend an. Die junge Frau wusste, wie schwer es Severus fiel, über solches zu reden. Es war eine gute Übung, entschied sie für sich. Sollte er sich überwinden und sie würde sich da raus halten.

Auch mit ihr hatte er immer etwas Mühe über private und vor allem über sehr private Dinge zu reden.

Sie würde ihm etwas Zeit geben müssen, aber Laura machte gerade einen guten Job.

„Vielleicht könnte dir Amélie da besser Auskunft geben," antwortete er und sah Amélie fragend an.

Amélie atmete tief ein und wieder aus und stand auf. „Das ist schade," sagte sie gespielt bedauernd. „Leider habe ich gerade keine Zeit, ich muss los."

Dabei gab sie einen ermunternden Seitenblick an Laura, die den Schalk in den Augen trug.

Snape sah ziemlich verzweifelt aus. Laura musste ihr Grinsen verbergen.

Snape stand auch auf und verabschiedete Amélie mit einem kurzen Kuss auf den Mund. Auch Laura verabschiedete sich von ihr und sah dann erwartungsvoll zu ihrem Dad.

Amélie verschwand, mit einem kurzen Winken, in den grünen Flammen und Snapes Augen verengten sich, als er sich wieder aufs Sofa setzte.

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes beschwor er ein Stück Pergament hervor und eine Feder um seiner Tochter alles aufzuzeichnen, was er über dieses schwierige Thema wusste.

Laura schien sehr interessiert und fragte ihn tausend Fragen, bis er ins Schwitzen kam. Wieso musste ausgerechnet er solche Fragen beantworten? Gab es dafür nicht Sexualunterricht in den Schulen? Er erinnerte sich daran, dass er Laura ein Buch hatte kaufen wollen, wo all das beschrieben wurde und bedauerte nun sehr, dass er das noch nicht getan hatte.

„Und wenn man dann Sex macht, wenn man gerade die Tage hat, dann müssen ja die Spermien durchs Blut schwimmen und dann verirren sie sich weil sie nur rot sehen. Vielleicht werden sie auch gleich weg geströmt?" fragte Laura, die alles im Detail wissen wollte.

Sie sprach darüber, als ginge es um eine Hausaufgabe die sie nicht ganz verstand. Kein bisschen schien ihr dieses Thema peinlich zu sein. Ganz im Gegensatz zu ihrem Vater, der innerlich die Augen verdrehte.

„Man ist eben sicherer, wenn man sich trotzdem schützt," sagte Severus knapp. Wieso konnte sie sich nicht mit einer Antwort zufrieden geben und musste alles hinterfragen?

„Dann könnte man ja gleich zwei Kondöme anziehen," überlegte sie laut. Snape sah sie fragend an und sie erklärte: "Ich meine, dann ist man doch _noch_ sicherer, oder?"

Ihr Vater atmete hörbar aus und biss die Zähne zusammen. „Ich dachte, du willst sowieso nie sowas machen?" fragte er etwas ungeduldig und hoffte, damit der Fragerei zu entkommen.

Laura zuckte sie Schultern und legte sich auf dem Sofa hin. „Will ich auch nicht, aber ich muss ja wohl Bescheid wissen!" Sie hob einen Fuß und zog die Socke, die bei den Zehen etwas vor gerutscht war, zurecht.

„Hättest du nicht sehen wollen, wie ich da unten bei meiner Mum rausgekommen bin?" wollte sie nun wissen und stopfte sich ein Kissen unter den Pulli, was nicht sehr leicht ging, da das Kissen ziemlich dick war.

„Ich meine, du hast sie ja schon vorher nackt gesehen, nehme ich an." Laura stellte mit dem Kissen eine Geburt nach. Sie prustete und hächelte ziemlich naturgetreu und Snapes Augen verengten sich bei dem Schauspiel.

Er atmete hörbar aus, als seine Tochter so tat, als presse sie nun das Baby hinaus und er gab sich Mühe, das Lächeln zurück zu drängen über Lauras Inszenierung. Sie hatte schauspielerisches Talent, dachte er amüsiert.

Laura küsste nun das neugeborene Kissen und redete in Babysprache mit ihm, wie das Erwachsene oft mit ihren jungen Sprösslingen tun.

Snapes Augenbraue hob sich und Laura schwang nun das Kissen, an einem Zipfel haltend, im Kreis herum wie einen Propeller.

„Meinst du nicht, dem wird davon übel?" fragte Snape ironisch und Laura musste lachen.

Wenn er sich nun entscheiden könnte, würde er wahrscheinlich gerne die Geburt seines Kindes miterlebt haben. Aber geboren war sie nun ja schon lange und nun sah sie ihn mit so großen, erwartungsvollen Augen an und wollte mehr wissen, als er gerne beantworten wollte.

„Das mit deiner Geburt steht ja nun wohl nicht mehr zur Debatte, Laura. Zeit fürs Bett, bevor dir noch mehr Fragen einfallen," sagte er und Laura sah enttäuscht aus. Ja, es war schon etwas spät, aber das Gespräch mit ihrem Dad war gerade so lustig. Und tatsächlich hatte er ihr Dinge erzählt, die sie noch gar nicht gewusst hatte.

Sie würde wohl dieses Thema bald wieder anschneiden, dachte sie etwas schadenfreudig...

s s s

Harry hatte sich entschlossen, sich der Sache mit dem Tagebuch erstmals alleine anzunehmen. Ron war fluchend am Hausaufgaben schreiben und er hatte sich in sein Schlafzimmer zurück gezogen.

Das war aufregend und er legte sich bäuchlings auf sein Bett. Er nahm die Feder zur Hand und tauchte sie in die Tinte, die auf dem Nachttisch stand. Vorsichtig klopfte er den ersten Tropfen ab, um nicht das Bett blau zu färben.

Gespannt sah er auf seine Worte, die er auf die erste Seite geschrieben hatte. Er starrte darauf und -nichts geschah!

Enttäuscht wollte er einen zweiten Versuch machen. Diesmal würde er eine Beleidigung schreiben, vielleicht reagierte das Buch nur darauf.

Doch als er die Feder wieder anlegen wollte, verschwanden die Worte, die er geschrieben hatte.

'_Hallo Harry Potter, mein Name ist Tom Riddle,' _

s s s

„Ich muss euch was erzählen," flüsterte Harry aufgeregt. Laura und Ron saßen auf dem Lieblingssofa und alberten herum. Sie versuchten spielerisch, sich gegenseitig von dem Möbel herunter zu bekommen. Hermine war ein Buch am durchblättern, in dem sie scheinbar etwas suchte und ärgerte sich etwas über die Rauferei der Freunde.

Als sie nun Harrys ernstes Gesicht sahen, wurden sie sofort ernst.

Tom hatte ihm aus seiner Schulzeit in Hogwarts erzählt. Er hatte ihn mitgenommen, in die Zeit vor fünfzig Jahren. Würden ihm die Freunde sowas glauben?

Er selbst hatte Mühe zu glauben, dass Hagrid, sein Freund Hagrid, die Kammer das erste Mal geöffnet haben sollte.

Eine so große Spinne, wie in Toms Tagebucherinnerung hatte Harry noch nie gesehen. Wenn die giftig war... oh Gott. Und dass sie extrem schnell war, hatte Harry ja gesehen.

„Hagrid soll es gewesen sein," begann er und die Kinder hörten aufmerksam zu, als der Freund von seinem Erlebnis erzählte.

Ron fand das ziemlich schwer zu glauben. Dass man in ein Tagebuch rutschen kann und dort sieht, was damals geschehen war.

Laura sah sich nach Emma um, die sich ja immer etwas außen vor behandelt fühlte, die war aber in alberne Kichergespräche mit anderen Mädchen vertieft und Laura hatte keine Lust, sie zu holen.

„Was sollen wir tun?" fragte Ron. „Ihn fragen?"

Laura hatte zu Beginn des Schuljahres ihre Freunde falsch verdächtigt, als ein Zaubertrank, der ihrem Vater aus dem Lager gestohlen worden war, in ihrer Tasche aufgetaucht war. Es würde ihr nicht noch einmal passieren, dass sie einen Freund unschuldig verdächtigte.

Es war ihr sowas von peinlich gewesen, dass sie ihre treuen Freunde im Verdacht gehabt hatte.

„Ich kann mir schlecht vorstellen, dass Hagrid sowas getan hat. Sonst würde ihn Dumbledore wohl kaum hier leben lassen."

Klar musste sie sich eingestehen, dass Hagrid doch einen Faible für Monster hatte, wie er mehrfach bewiesen hatte. Von einem trug sie immer noch eine Brandnarbe am Arm.

„Aber du hast gesagt, Hagrid habe die Spinne in einer Kiste gehabt, also nicht in einer Kammer, oder? Und falls es damals Hagrid gewesen war, oder besser gesagt, wenn Hagrids Spinne das Monster der Kammer ist, wieso sollte er es dann ausgerechnet jetzt wieder loslassen wollen? Für mich geht die Sache nicht ganz auf. Außerdem hasst Hagrid keine Muggelstämmigen, oder?" meinte Hermine, der das alles sehr seltsam vorkam.

„Das Tagebuch scheint ziemlich ominös zu sein. Du solltest es Remus zeigen," meinte sie. Harry schien von dieser Idee nicht angetan. Das Büchlein faszinierte ihn und er hatte schon seinen Tarnumhang abgeben müssen.

Er war froh, dass Ron das genau so sah. „Nee, der nimmt es uns bestimmt weg und sagt, dass das nichts für Kinder ist," vermutete der rothaarige Junge und Laura und Harry nickten. Hermine war der Meinung, dass es bestimmt besser wäre, es jemandem Erwachsenem zu zeigen, beharrte dann aber nicht darauf.

„He, Kleine... ehm... Laura," erklang plötzlich Georges Stimme, direkt hinter Laura, die sich schnell umdrehte. Die Jungs schienen es immer zu riechen, wenn sie etwas Wichtiges diskutierten.

„Hast du eigentlich dein Frettchen wieder? Ich habe heute, während dem Flugtraining so ein kleines Vieh gesehen, dachte es wäre deins," sagte er und er hatte nun Lauras volle Aufmerksamkeit.

„Wo?" wollte sie sofort wissen.

George sah sie herausfordernd an. „Worüber unterhaltet ihr euch denn? Klingt spannend," fragte er, sah in die Runde und lächelte leicht.

„Geht dich nichts an," sagte Laura etwas unfreundlich. "Wo hast du das Streifenhörnchen gesehen. Glaubst du, es war Jimmy? Sag schon!" drängte sie ungeduldig.

George zuckte sie Schultern. „Weiß nicht, ob es deins war, es war zu weit weg. Ist Richtung Schloss gelaufen," sagte der rothaarige, große Junge und ging dann davon.

Laura schöpfte neue Hoffnung. Konnte das Jimmy sein? Aber wieso kam sie dann nicht mehr nach Hause?

Sie würde mit ihrem Vater nach ihm suchen gehen.

Die Kinder diskutierten den ganzen Abend über die Kammer des Schreckens und das Tagebuch. Sie durchdachten alle verschiedenen Möglichkeiten und beschlossen, erst mal abzuwarten und zu versuchen, noch mehr aus dem mysteriösen Buch raus zu kriegen.

Lauras Gedanken drifteten aber immer wieder ab zu ihrem kleinen Streifenhörnchen. Ob sie es finden würde? Am liebsten hätte sie sich jetzt auf der Stelle auf die Suche gemacht

S s s s

Laura rührte in dem Zaubertrank, den sie bei ihrem Dad gebraut hatte. Er war beinahe fertig, nur musste er noch einige Minuten gerührt werden.

Sie war äußerst stolz auf sich. Sie hatte ihn zwar mit Hilfe ihres Dads gebraut, hatte aber sehr vieles alleine gemacht, nur einmal hatte ihr Vater sie korrigiert, da sie etwas zu früh das Toraniumpulver hatte hinein geben wollen. Sie hatte viele Feinheiten und Kniffs nun gut ihm Griff und wusste, worauf es ankam. Es machte ihr Spaß, obwohl sie wusste, dass es noch sehr viel zu lernen gab. Und sie wusste, dass dies ein ganz spezieller Trank war. Nicht nur dass er speziell schwierig war und erst für Sechst- oder Siebtklässler gedacht war, sondern auch, dass es der Trank war, den Edna erfunden hatte. Der Erinnerungstrank.

Sie rührte in dem Trank, der sich in Kürze gelblich färben würde. Nun hatte er die Farbe von Wasser mit einem Schuss Milch.

Laura kniete auf ihrem Schemel. Obwohl ihr Dad sie schon einige Male deswegen geschimpft hatte, da sie den Halt verlieren könnte, war es ihr am bequemsten so.

Es war ziemlich stickig hier drin und Snape schrieb wie wahnsinnig in ein Buch, was er oft tat, wenn er am Brauen war.

Gähnend sehnte sie sich danach, das Fenster öffnen zu können, um etwas frische Luft zu bekommen.

Sie sah auf ihre rührende Hand hinunter und plötzlich sah sie etwas Seltsames und ihre Augen verengten sich. Obwohl sie wusste, dass sie nicht schlief, fühlte es sich an wie ein Traum. Wie eine sehr lebendige Erinnerung.

Ihre Hand war die einer jungen Frau. Der Raum war dunkler und kleiner, als der, in dem sie eben noch war.

Ihre eigene Hand, die gleichmäßig rührte, sah sie auch noch verschwommen. Aber deutlicher sah sie die Hand, die ganz klar nicht ihr gehörte. Eifrig, sogar etwas hektisch mischte die fremde Hand einen dickflüssigen Trank. Die andere Hand rieselte ein paar Kräuter hinein.

Der orange Trank sah aus wie eine zu dicke Gemüsesuppe. Laura hielt den Atem an und blinzelte. Ein spezieller Duft erfüllte den Raum und die fremden Hände waren immer noch emsig und geschickt am Werk.

Nun war sie neugierig auf den Trank. War es ihr diesmal besser gelungen? War die Wirkung nachhaltiger und hatte sie den Trank etwas neutralisieren können? So viel Arbeit hatte sie schon in diese Versuche gesteckt.

Sie wusste, dass ihre Mutter nicht erfahren durfte, was sie hier braute. Es war ihr bewusst, dass das Geheimnis bewahrt werden musste. Ihre Mutter dachte, dass sie die einzige wäre, die von Margarida wusste.

Niemals würde sie ihr verraten, dass es ihr gelungen war sich schon wieder an Bruchstücke von der Existenz ihrer Schwester zu erinnern. Und es würde ihr auch gelingen, sich wieder an alles zu erinnern!

Sie nahm die Holzkelle und kostete von dem Trank.

Das Gefühl, das folgte, sobald sie den Trank geschluckt hatte, kannte sie schon. Es war, als würde eine Seifenblase in ihrem Kopf zerplatzen und eine Erinnerung frei geben.

Eine riesige Hitze breitete sich in ihrem Bauch aus. Es schien ihre Magenwände zu zerfressen. Sie musste den Neutralisierungstrank nehmen. Sie wusste, dass das nicht gut war für ihren Körper. Dass sie ihn schon zu oft mit ihren Versuchen gequält hatte. Das Feuer in ihrem Bauch schien ihr ein Loch zu brennen. Sie krümmte sich und die Holzkelle entglitt ihrer Hand.

Die Erinnerung, die sie in ihrem Kopf frei gelassen hatte, war verschwommen. Sie zeigte ein kleines, etwa drei- oder vierjähriges Mädchen, das spielend auf dem Fußboden saß. Mit einem groben Kamm fuhr sie einer gestrickten Puppe durch das Haar, welches aus Wolle war... mit Mühe öffneten die leicht zitternden Hände der jungen Frau den Korken des kleinen Fläschchens und in einer Bewegung leerte sie es sich den Hals hinunter. Als wäre es Eiswasser, löschte es die lodernden Flammen, die nun den ganzen Bauch auszufüllen schienen.

Mit einem Seufzer ließ Laura ihre Kelle los und diese verschwand im brodelnden Trank. Snape sah erstaunt zu ihr auf und es war ihm sofort klar, dass etwas mit seiner Tochter nicht stimmte.

Als hätte sie einen Geist gesehen, starrte sie vor sich hin. Sie war blass und ihre dunklen Augen riesig. Er stand sofort auf und ging zu ihr hinüber.

Laura hatte so viele Gedanken in ihrem Kopf. Sie drehten sich um den Trank, der vor ihr brodelte. Nicht um den Traumlosschlaftrank, sondern um den Erinnerungstrank. Sie wusste, dass es Ednas Gedanken waren, aber sie wollte sie wissen. Sie wollte nicht wegsehen.

Viele Versuche hatte sie schon gemacht, um den Trank zu verbessern. Die Versuche waren sehr aufwendig, da die Zutaten sehr schwierig zu beschaffen waren.

Die Alraune, die eine Hauptzutat war, war ein ziemlich zickiges und eigenwilliges Pflänzchen, das sich nur mit wenigen anderen Pflanzen vertrug. Den Ginseng, den sie unbedingt im Trank brauchte, vertrug sie schlecht und ihre Wirkung verringerte sich dramatisch, sobald die Blätter des Ginsengs beigegeben wurden.

Sie hatte heraus gefunden, dass das nicht der Fall war, wenn er zusammen mit Schneckenschleim getrocknet und dann zugegeben wurde. Der Schleim bildete eine Art Schutzhülle, um die Alraune zu schonen. Nur Schnecken zu finden, die ein paar Tage lang darüber krochen, die Blätter aber nicht frassen, war eine Aufgabe für sich gewesen. Aber sie hatte es geschafft.

Margarida und sie hatten als Kind manchmal mit dem Großvater gebraut. Dieser hatte in jungen Jahren in Afrika gearbeitet, als Mediziner und hatte daher viele Erfahrungen gesammelt, was Pflanzen anging, die dort wuchsen. Er hatte ihnen ein paar Tricks und Insidertipps verraten.

Es gab einen afrikanischen Baum, dessen Rindensaft alkalische Tränke neutralisieren konnten ohne beachtliche Nebeneffekte. Das hatte er ihr gezeigt, sie erinnerte sich genau. Nur wusste sie nicht mehr, wie der Baum hieß.

Um die Dichte des Trankes zu verbessern, gab es ein Blatt, dessen Harztropfen sich positiv auswirkten. Auch das hatte ihr der Großvater verraten und sie erinnerte sich genau an das Messgerät, mit dem der Mann den Enkelinnen dann gezeigt hatte, wie man die Dichte messen konnte.

Aber das Harz machte wiederum das Hirn erholende Kraut Celebrist in Ednas Trank wirkungslos. Es war zum Heulen!

Nun hatte sie die äußerste Schicht von normalen Bananenschalen genommen, die eine ähnliche Wirkung haben sollte, wie das Harz und tatsächlich hatte sich das auf die Dichte ausgewirkt. Sie würde es schaffen! Sie würde einen optimalen Trank zu Stande bringen!

Severus fasste seiner Tochter an die Schulter. „Laura!" sagte er scharf, als er den weggetretenen Blick sah. Das war ziemlich beunruhigend.

Sie blinzelte und starrte auf ihre Hände. Die Kelle war im Trank verschwunden und kochte nun auf dem Grund des Kessels mit.

„Entschuldigung, Dad," hauchte sie und ihre Augen waren immer noch sehr groß und etwas erstaunt. Wieder sah sie auf ihre Hände.

Sie wusste, dass das gerade Ednas Hände gewesen waren. Doch wieso hatte sie von Edna geträumt, ohne geschlafen zu haben? War sie so beduselt gewesen? Oder war sie gar über dem Trank eingeschlafen? Und es war doch paradoxerweise ein Traumlosschlaftrank.

Nein, dachte sie entschieden. Sie war hellwach! Das war seltsam. Sie hatte Ednas Gedanken gedacht, eigentlich genau so, wie sie es immer getan hatte, wenn sie schlief.

Sie drehte sich zu ihrem Vater um und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinen Kleidern. Snape wusste nicht, was gerade vorgefallen war.

„Was ist los?" fragte er, erhielt aber keine Antwort. Laura vergrub ihr Gesicht tiefer in Snapes Kleidung und dieser wurde ungeduldig. Laura atmete tief den bekannten Duft ihres Vaters ein, was sie beruhigte.

Er fasste sie an den Oberarmen und fragte eindringlich: "Laura Smethurst, du sagst mir jetzt auf der Stelle, was mit dir los ist!"

Laura sah ihn an. Sie weinte nicht, was ihn etwas erstaunte. Ihrem Verhalten nach zu schließen, war er beinahe sicher gewesen, dass sie weinte.

„Hast du ein Gespenst gesehen?" fragte er, als sie immer noch nicht antwortete.

Sie zuckte die Schultern und sagte leise: "Weiß nicht, Dad. Ich habe etwas gesehen..."

Wie sollte man sowas Unlogisches jemandem erklären, für den es nur logische, erklärbare Dinge gab?

Er sollte ja nicht meinen, sie sei eingeschlafen über dem Brauen. Und er sollte nicht denken, dass höchste Zeit fürs Bett war.

Der erwartungsvolle Blick ihres Vaters ließ sie tief Luft holen. Snape setzte sich und Laura warf sich einfach in seine Arme. „Ich erzähls dir gleich, Dad," nuschelte sie in seine Halsbeuge. Resigniert schloss er seine Arme um das Kind und spürte, wie ihr Herz ziemlich laut pochte.

Als Laura sich gefangen hatte, ließ sie Snape los und setzte sich auf sein Bein. Sie überlegte kurz, wie sie das beschreiben konnte.

In zwei, drei Sätzen erzählte sie ihrem Vater, was sei eben erlebt hatte. Er war sehr nachdenklich und sagte eine Weile nichts.

„Dad, wieso zeigt sie mir das? Das macht mir Angst," schloss sie.

Sie legte den Kopf an seine Brust. Es tat einfach so gut, in seiner Nähe zu sein, da sie sich bei ihm so beschützt fühlte.

„Vielleicht hatte sie es nie jemandem erzählen können," mutmaßte er. „Vielleicht möchte sie einfach, dass du es weißt. Und beendest, was sie nicht mehr hatte beenden können. Ich denke nicht, dass es ihr Ziel ist, dich zu ängstigen."

„Meinst du, dass es ihr nicht gelungen ist, an Margaridas Grab zu kommen? Ich weiß, dass sie sich unbedingt hatte verabschieden wollen," fragte Laura.

„Das könnte ich mir vorstellen," antwortete Snape und putzte mit einer raschen Handbewegung etwas Pulver von Lauras Ärmel.

Er hatte sich viele Gedanken gemacht. Das war das Einzige, das er sich vorstellen konnte. Der Trank war ja beendet und perfekt, also konnte es nichts damit zu tun haben.

Der Trank... ja, der Trank war fertig entworfen, aber seiner, an dem er seit ein paar Jahren arbeitete, war es nicht.

Es war nicht der Einzige, an dem er Verbesserungsversuche machte, aber der eine, den er bei der Tränkekonferenz vorstellen wollte, hatte ihm besonderes Kopfzerbrechen bereitet.

Und genau um Dichte ging es bei dem Trank auch.

Der Saft der Rindes von diesem afrikanischen Baum war nicht geeignet gewesen, für Ednas Trank, aber vielleicht war er es für seinen.

Er würde mit Veleno reden und es heraus finden, um welchen Baum es sich handelte, und dann würde er es versuchen, dachte er erfreut.

Danke, Edna, sagte er in Gedanken und freute sich, dass er nun eine Idee hatte, wie er weiter fahren könnte.

S s s s s

_'Ich verstehe dich gut, Harry. Ich war auch immer etwas anders als die anderen Schüler. Genieße es einfach, es ist gut anders zu sein.'_

Harry sah fasziniert auf das Buch, das ihm antwortete und so nett und verständnisvoll war. Dieser Tom Riddle musste ein netter Kerl gewesen sein, dachte er. Mit dem konnte man gut reden.

_'Aber ich habe es satt und einige verdächtigen sogar mich, dass ich dieser Erbe von Slytherin sei und all diese schlimmen Dinge tun würde!'_

Harry hatte etwas Mühe, mit der alten, etwas stumpfen Feder zu schreiben. Er hatte extra ein Pergament unter das Büchlein gelegt, um Tropfen zu vermeiden.

_'Was für Dinge?'_

_'Diese Leute und sogar Geister versteinern und so. Aber ich bin nicht dieser verdammte Erbe, Tom. Auch wenn ich mit Schlangen sprechen kann!'_

_'Das ist gut, Harry! Sieh es einfach so: Wenn sie dich fürchten, dann respektieren sie dich auch!'_

Harry zog seine Stirn in Falten. Was meinte Tom denn damit?

„Harry! Ron fragt ob du den Aufsatz..." Ginny hatte sich zu Harry, der vor dem Feuer auf dem Boden lag, hinunter gekauert und Harry sah sie nun fragend an, da sie mitten im Satz aufgehört hatte zu reden und sein Tagebuch anstarrte.

„Was?" fragte er und Ginny blinzelte ein paarmal und sagte dann etwas tonlos, dass Ron seinen Aufsatz über Verwandlungen abschreiben wolle, falls er diesen schon geschrieben habe. Harry nickte und klappte das Büchlein zu. Er würde sich dann später, im Bett, weiter unterhalten.

S s s s s s s

Severus lag mit Amélie im Bett. Er hatte den Arm um sie gelegt und lehnte sich, das Kissen hinterm Rücken, an die Kopflehne des Bettes. Es war warm und gemütlich. Er dachte daran, wie er am frühen Abend mit Laura auf dem Schlossgelände rumgewandert war, um nach diesem Marder zu suchen! Keine Spur von Jimmy war zu finden gewesen und den 'Accio' hatten sie nicht anwenden wollen, da es für das Tier das Ende bedeutet hätte, da es ja vielleicht irgendwo mitten im Wald war. Dieser Zauber hätte es auf direktem Weg und in ziemlicher Geschwindigkeit zu ihnen befördert, wodurch es an den nächsten Baum geknallt wäre.

Laura war verständlicherweise sehr enttäuscht und traurig gewesen und er hatte ihr noch ein paar Streicheleinheiten geben müssen, bevor er sie dann in den Gryffindorturm gebracht hatte.

Er wusste nicht, ob die junge Frau neben ihm schlief, sie war jedenfalls ganz entspannt und atmete gleichmässig.

Es war eigentlich kein Treffen geplant gewesen für heute, aber Amélie hatte es nicht mehr ausgehalten ohne ihn. Das hatte sie jedenfalls gesagt, als sie durch den Kamin gekommen war und sich buchstäblich in seine Arme geworfen hatte.

Dass es jemand nicht mehr aushielt _ohne ihn_, konnte Severus fast nicht ernst nehmen. Amélie kam selten mehr als einmal in der Woche, meist Mittwochs zu ihm zu Besuch.

Sie wusste, dass er meist sehr beschäftigt war und wollte ihn nicht von der Arbeit abhalten. Aber hin und wieder gab es einfach Zeiten, da sie solche Sehnsucht hatte, dass es kaum zu ertragen war.

Als sie nun so nahe bei ihm lag, ihn roch, fühlte und sein Herz hörte, wünschte sie sich, dass sie morgen nicht arbeiten gehen müsste. Dass sie wochenlang so mit ihm hier unten leben könnte, am besten im Bett.

Sie seufzte und er streichelte ihr über den Rücken.

„Ich liebe dich so unendlich, Severus Snape," hauchte sie und griff nach seiner Hand. Seine Wärme durchströmte sie und wieder wünschte sie, die Zeit stoppen zu können.

„Genügt dir das?" fragte er und Amélie sah bei diesen ernüchternden Worten fragend zu ihm auf.

„Genügt es dir, mich zu lieben? Möchtest du keine Familie wie andere junge Frauen? Möchtest du nicht in einem schönen Haus wohnen und verheiratet sein und Kinder großziehen?" fragte er weiter.

Diese Gedanken hatten ihn in letzter Zeit nicht los gelassen und er sorgte sich sehr, dass er der Frau nicht geben könnte, was sie wollte.

Er würde es nicht ertragen, sie zu verlieren, aber sich so verbiegen und ein Leben führen, das nicht zu ihm passte, wollte er auch nicht. Schon gar nicht, wenn die Zukunft so unsicher war. Er sorgte sich schon genug um das Kind, das er hatte.

Und die meisten jungen Frauen wollten eben Heim und Familie.

Amélie setzte sich auf. „Ich wohne in einem schönen Haus, Severus. Ich kann keine Kinder haben und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du noch mehr willst. Oder?" fragte sie zurück. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er ein Familien-Daddy war, der abends nach dem Arbeiten nach Hause kam, wo eine Schar Kinder auf ihn zu rannte.

Natürlich wusste sie, dass er seine Tochter mehr als alles in der Welt liebte. Bestimmt würde er auch weitere Kinder lieben, wenn er welche hätte. Sie konnte ihn sich nicht vorstellen, mit einem Kleinkind, aber natürlich wusste sie es nicht bestimmt. Sie hoffte es, denn mit ihr würde das nicht gehen.

Severus sah sie etwas erstaunt an. Natürlich verhüteten sie nicht nur wegen Schwangerschaft, aber sie hatte ihm nicht erzählt, dass sie keine Kinder haben konnte. Ob sie darunter litt?

„Hättest du gerne Kinder?" wollte er wissen.

Amélie überlegte einen Moment und antwortete dann ernst: "Es hat mich ziemlich geschockt, als ich erfahren habe, dass ich niemals Kinder haben könnte," begann sie. „Ich hatte einen schlimmen Unfall beim Quidditch." Sie sah nachdenklich aus, aber Severus unterbrach sie nicht.

„Später habe ich einfach mein Leben kinderlos geplant und ich glaube, es ist gut so. Ich bin sehr freiheitsliebend und vielleicht etwas egoistisch. Ich liebe meinen Job und möchte nicht kürzer treten vorläufig. Es ist gut, wie es ist, wenn es für dich auch gut ist. Ich wohne gerne im Haus meiner Großeltern, jedenfalls zur Zeit. Und vielleicht teilst du ja deine Laura ein wenig mit mir, hmm?"

Sie lächelte und sah, wie erleichtert ihr geliebter Tränkemeister aussah. Vermutlich war es auch für ihn gut so, dachte sie glücklich.

Er lächelte zurück und gab ihr einen Kuss. Amélies Herz flatterte. Himmel, wie sehr sie diesen Mann liebte!

Sie war froh, dass sie das nun diskutiert hatten und noch mehr froh, dass das für ihn kein Problem war. Dass es gut war, so. Und alles weitere würde sich zeigen.

S s s

'_Harry, schön, dass du schreibst!' _antwortete das Tagebuch, kaum hatte Harry _'Hallo' _geschrieben.

_'Geht es dir gut, Harry? Reden die anderen immer noch über dich?'_

Harry atmete tief aus. Er musste aufpassen, dass er sein Bett nicht beschmutzte und tauchte die Feder vorsichtig in die Tinte.

Er horchte und hörte Rons gleichmäßige Atemzüge. Neville schnarchte leise vor sich hin und von den anderen Jungs hörte er gar nichts. Sie schienen zu schlafen.

Auch Dean und Seamus hatten ihm in letzter Zeit oftmals seltsame, misstrauische Blicke gegeben, die ihn sehr verletzt hatten, auch wenn er es nicht zugegeben hätte.

_'Ein wenig' _antwortete er etwas zurückhaltend.

_'Du weisst, dass du die anderen nicht brauchst, Harry. Ich habe mich auch immer nur auf mich selbst verlassen und es hat mich weit gebracht. Sehr weit!' _

Auf seiner Unterlippe rumkauend sah er auf die geschwungene Schrift hinunter. _'Auf meine Freunde und Remus kann ich mich immer verlassen. Die lieben mich und halten zu mir.'_

Sobald das Tagebuch seine Schrift aufgesaugt hatte, erschienen schon wieder neue Worte von Tom. '_Möglich. Ist dieser Remus dein Pate?'_

Harry kratzte sich an der Stirn. '_Sowas Ähnliches. Er war ein Freund meiner Eltern. Meine Eltern sind tot__,__'_ kritzelte Harry in der nicht gerade schönsten Schrift in das Tagebuch. _'Er kümmert sich um mich.'_

_'Tut mir Leid__,__ dass deine Eltern gestorben sind. Ich war auch ein Waisenkind. Waisenkinder haben es noch schwerer, die richtigen Leute zu finden, da die meisten nur Mitleid haben. Bestimmt kümmert sich Remus nicht nur aus Mitleid um dich?'_ fragte Tom und Harry überlegte.

Er wusste, dass Remus ihn liebte. Aber hatte er nicht zugestimmt, sich um ihn zu kümmern, weil er keine Eltern hatte? Hatte Remus das Gefühl, er schulde das seinen verstorbenen Freunden?

_'Remus liebt mich!'_ schrieb er etwas trotzig zurück. _'Und meine Freunde auch!' _

_'Ja natürlich. Wie heißen denn deine Freunde?'_

TBC...


	27. Chapter 27

Einmal mehr möchte ich meiner tollen Betaleserin scientific ida danken fürs Korrigieren!

Phoebe: Danke dir vielmals für dein Review, hat mich gefreut und ich hoffe, dass dir dieses Kapitel gefällt!

Ganz liebe Grüsse und viel Spass, Sally

s s s s s s s s s

Laura griff nach der Hand ihres Vaters. Es war ihr egal, ob das vielleicht nicht cool war, denn es war ja niemand in der Nähe. Snapes Hand gab ihr soviel Sicherheit und Kraft.

Sie gingen eine Straße entlang und Laura sah sich mit großen Augen um. Ob ihr etwas bekannt vorkommen würde? Ob sich in ihr irgendwas regen würde, wenn sie an dem Ort war, wo Edna und Margarida aufgewachsen waren?

Juanjosé Pereirra hatte ihrem Dad beschrieben, wo das Haus etwa gestanden hatte. Ob noch etwas übrig war davon? Vielleicht war ja ein neues Haus an diesem Ort errichtet worden. Sie sah die trockene, rötliche Erde, die sie auch im Traum gesehen hatte, bevor Margarida ihrem Vater gefolgt war. Es wuchs zartes Gras daraus hervor.

Ein kalter Wind blies ihr durchs Haar und es schauderte ihr. Plötzlich blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen.

Snape sah fragend zu ihr hinunter. Ihr Griff an seiner Hand war ganz fest geworden.

Vor Lauras innerem Auge hatte sie einen kurzen Moment dieselbe Straße mit derselben Rechtskurve gesehen. Nur war nicht dieselbe Jahreszeit gewesen. Alles war bräunlich gewesen und die Luft flimmerte in der Hitze. Etwa hundert Meter weiter hatte sie ein kleines Haus gesehen und es war ihr bewusst gewesen, dass es ihr Zuhause war. Es war wie eine ganz kurze Erinnerung gewesen, vielleicht wie ein halb durchsichtiger Film. Laura wusste genau, dass das Ednas Erinnerung war.

„Was ist?" fragte ihr Vater, als er sah, wie Laura vor sich hin starrte.

„Da vorne ist es," sagte Laura und deute mit dem Finger nach vorne. Snape fragte sie nicht, wieso sie das wusste und sie gingen weiter.

Doch da war nichts. Nichts außer einem Teil einer Mauer. Snape maß mit seinem Zauberstab, ob irgendwelche Magie messbar war. Doch auch das ergab nichts. Natürlich war es viele Jahre her, dass hier etwas Magisches gewesen war. Rosario und Rachel hatten scheinbar wirklich nichts hinterlassen und die Brücken gut abgebrochen hinter sich.

„Hier?" fragte er und sah Laura an. Diese sah sich um. Im Moment kam ihr nichts mehr bekannt vor. Es war nur dieser kurze Augenblick gewesen, vorhin, als sie alles deutlich vor sich gesehen hatte.

Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Glaub schon," sagte sie unsicher. Der kleine Ort Santa Pau lag etwa zwei, drei Kilometer entfernt. Also kam das in etwa an die Beschreibung von Juanjosé ran, auch wenn dieser von etwa fünf Kilometern gesprochen hatte. Aber der hatte ja auch ungenaue Angaben gehabt.

Laura setzte sich auf die Mauerreste und stellte sich die Szene von ihrem Traum vor; als Edna hier gesessen hatte und ihrer Schwester nachgesehen hatte, die ihrem Vater nachgerannt war.

Sie nickte zu sich selbst. Genau in Richtung des entfernten Berges war sie davon gestoben, ihrem Vater hinterher und hatte den Staub aufgewirbelt dabei. Laura wurde plötzlich traurig, als sie an das kleine Mädchen dachte, das genau in ihren Tod gerannt war. Und an die traurige Edna, die in diesem Augenblick ihre kleine Schwester das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, ohne dass sie das gewusst hatte. Die dann deswegen jahrelang die zermürbende Sehnsucht nach der Schwester geplagt hatte.

Sie spürte, dass ihr Hals so eng wurde und ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Wieso nur hatte das geschehen können? fragte sie sich. Margaridas Tod war so sinnlos gewesen! Er hatte viele verzweifelte und traurige Menschen hinterlassen. Und geschockte, wenn sie an den armen kleinen Pablo dachte.

Es kam ihr vor, als habe sie Margarida persönlich gekannt. Durch Ednas Erinnerungen an die Schwester kam ihr das Mädchen vertraut vor. Und durch die Gefühle, die sie so wahrheitsgetreu mit Edna mitgefühlt hatte, die Verzweiflung und den Schmerz, den Edna anfangs gefühlt hatte und das schreckliche Gefühl, als Edna ihre Schwester so sehr vermisst hatte. Den beinahe schon besessenen Wunsch, sich an alles zu erinnern und sich an ihrem Grab von ihr verabschieden zu können.

Tiefe Schluchzer entfuhren ihr, ohne dass sie es wollte. Es fühlte sich an, als weine sie mit Edna zusammen um Margarida. Sie fühlte sich verbunden mit der Ururgroßmutter.

Obwohl es sie traurig machte und obwohl ihr das alles manchmal etwas Angst machte, war sie froh, dass ihre Ururgroßmutter diese Erinnerungen mit ihr teilte. Und sie war auch froh, dass sie selber sich immer wieder von den Erinnerungen der Ururgroßmutter distanzieren konnte, im Gegensatz zu Edna.

Es machte sie stolz, dass Edna ihr das anvertraute. Sie fühlte, dass Edna sie damit nicht ängstigen und belasten wollte. Dass sie aber wollte, dass ihre Nachfahren das alles wussten. Niemals hätten sie sonst davon erfahren können.

Es tat gut, diese etwas verwirrenden Gefühle raus zu lassen und sie spürte die Hand ihres Vaters über ihren Kopf streichen.

„Ist Margarida in diese Richtung davon gegangen?" fragte er und Laura putzte sich die Tränen vom Gesicht und nickte. Sie nahm die Hand, die ihr Vater ihr entgegen streckte und stand auf. Sofort umarmte sie ihren Vater und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem warmen, schwarzen Umhang.

Er legte die Hände auf ihren Rücken und klopfte sanft. Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass das etwas aufwühlend war für seine Tochter.

Erst hatte er sie nicht mitnehmen wollen, aber sie hatte darauf gedrängt mitkommen zu dürfen.

Im Augenblick fragte er sich, ob es klug gewesen war, nachzugeben. Andererseits musste die das alles ja auch verarbeiten und begreifen können.

Wenn man ihm diese Geschichte vor ein paar Monaten erzählt hätte, hätte er den Erzähler für geisteskrank erklärt. Er glaubte nicht an übersinnlichen Hokuspokus und Wahrsagerei und solches Zeug. Was er aber hier mit Laura erlebt hatte, ließ ihn doch etwas umdenken. Natürlich würde er Sibylle Trelawney gegenüber nie etwas davon erwähnen, sonst würde sie Laura direkt als Hellseherin erklären.

In den Osterferien würden die Kinder dann ihre Schulfächer fürs dritte Schuljahr aussuchen können, und er hoffte inständig, dass Laura sich nicht für dieses fadenscheinige Fach entscheiden würde.

Aber er wusste, dass sie ein cleveres Mädchen war und sie würde bestimmt den Unterschied zwischen faulem Zauber und Wahrheit erkennen.

„Komm!" sagte er und nahm Laura an der Hand. Etwa eine Stunde gingen sie Richtung Berg und Laura löcherte ihn mit Fragen über Drachen und Vulkane. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass es sowas wie Drachen wirklich geben sollte!

„Wie lange genau Drachen ohne Nahrung überleben können, weiß ich nicht," sagte er. Er war einmal in einer Drachenkolonie gewesen, was ihn äußerst beeindruckt hatte, denn diese Viecher schienen ziemlich eigenwillig zu sein und sehr gefährlich.

Schnell schritt er den schlechten Weg entlang, den wahrscheinlich seine Urgroßtante und sein Ururgroßvater vor fast hundert Jahren gegangen waren und der Margaridas Letzter gewesen war. Wenn er sich jetzt vorstellte, wie Rosario sein totes Kind hatte nach Hause bringen müssen nach diesem furchtbaren Unfall, konnte einem schon übel werden. Er spürte sein eigenes, zum Glück sehr lebendiges Kind an seiner Hand, das immer nach einigen Schritten, die sie neben ihm herging, ein paar Schritte rannte oder hüpfte.

„Dad? Darf ich dich mal was fragen?" fragte sie und sah zu ihm auf. Snape schielte zu seiner Tochter herunter. Er kannte die Art Fragen, die meistens darauf folgten. Meistens waren sie unangenehmer Natur.

Er atmete hörbar aus und nickte dann. „Du hast doch bestimmt nicht immer Kleider an, wenn du mit Amélie zusammen bist, oder?" begann sie und Snape konnte sich vorstellen, in welche Richtung die Frage ging.

„Hmm," antwortete er nur und Laura fragte sofort weiter: "Dann sieht sie doch bestimmt auch deinen Arm, oder?" kam die nächste Frage, die Severus eher erstaunte.

Na gut, die Frage ging wohl doch nicht in die Richtung, die er erwartet hatte.

„Was genau möchtest du wissen, Laura?" fragte er, um das Drumherum-Gerede zu beenden.

Laura kratzte sich an der Nase und blickte kurz zu Snapes linkem Unterarm und dann wieder in sein Gesicht.

„Hat sie dein Zeichen da gesehen? Die weiß doch bestimmt, was das ist, oder?"

Snape sah nachdenklich zu Laura hinunter. „Sie weiß von meiner Vergangenheit," sagte er und Laura nickte langsam. Er hasste es, darüber zu sprechen.

„Hast du Leute getötet, Dad?" wollte sie nach einer Pause plötzlich leise wissen. Snape blieb stehen und Laura sah ihn etwas unsicher an. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und blinzelte, wegen der blendenden Sonne.

Er überlegte, wie er antworten sollte. Er konnte Laura schlecht sagen, dass er weitaus schlimmere Dinge getan hatte. „Es ist Schreckliches passiert, in dieser Zeit, Laura. Auch ich habe Schlimmes getan. Und auch ich habe solches selbst erlebt."

Mit großen Augen sah sie ihn an. Sie hatte sich schon ein paar Mal Gedanken darüber gemacht, was bei diesem Krieg wohl abgegangen war und was ihr Vater erlebt hatte. Schon Muggelkriege waren grausam, darüber hatte sie im Fernsehen so einige Filme gesehen, die bestimmt nicht für Kinder geeignet waren. Aber Zauberer hatten da ja wohl noch viel schlimmere Möglichkeiten. Ihr Dad hatte nie mit ihr darüber geredet, außer als sie das Zeichen auf seinem Arm entdeckt hatte. Dass er nicht gerne darüber redete, wusste sie genau, aber sie wollte es trotzdem wissen.

„Deine Großmutter und dein Großvater, die in unserem Haus gewohnt haben, sind auch im Krieg getötet worden, oder?" fragte sie leise weiter. Was damals mit ihren Urgroßeltern geschehen war, interessierte sie besonders. Sie hatte sich aber nie getraut, ihren Dad zu fragen. Und die richtige Gelegenheit für solche Gespräche gab es wohl auch nicht.

Sie sah ihrem Vater an, dass es ihn Überwindung kostete, darüber zu sprechen und sie wusste genau, dass er ihr nicht alles sagen würde. Sie hoffte nur, dass er nicht verärgert war, über ihre etwas spezielle Frage.

„Ja, leider," antwortete er und klang eher nachdenklich als verärgert. „Deine Urgroßeltern Rose und Serian Prince waren bei jemandem zu Besuch und wurden gemeinsam mit den Gastgebern Opfer eines Anschlages der dunklen Seite. Im Haus dieser Bekannten."

Seine Großeltern waren nicht einmal das Ziel des Anschlages gewesen, was den Angreifern aber egal gewesen war. Er sah in die Ferne und fragte sich, ob es wieder solche Zeiten geben würde. Er traute dem Frieden noch nicht. Etwas war sich noch am Tun und das beunruhigte ihn.

Laura legte ihre Wange an die Außenseite von Snapes Hand, die ihre eigene festhielt. Ob sie ihre Großeltern gemocht hätte? Ihr Dad hatte von Rose erzählt, die eine gute Brauerin gewesen war. Zu dem Großvater schien er nicht so eine enge Beziehung gehabt zu haben.

„Dad? Was hat Juanjosé geschrieben?" fragte sie, nachdem sie ein paar Minuten schweigend weiter gegangen waren. Ihr Dad hatte einen Brief bekommen von dem Spanier. Er hatte ihn ihr aber nicht gezeigt und sie wollte doch wissen, ob der hübsche Fabrizzio bald zu Besuch kam.

Severus merkte, dass Laura darauf hinaus wollte. Immer wieder hatte sie von dem jungen Mann geschwärmt. Er würde es bald einmal einrichten, dass die Spanier zu Besuch kamen und auch gleich Amélie kennen lernen würden. Allerdings war er froh, dass Fabrizzio so viel älter war als Laura. Obwohl er den aufgestellten, jungen Mann zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen eigentlich mochte, so wünschte er sich natürlich trotzdem nicht, dass sich seine Tochter in jemanden Nichtmagischen verlieben würde. Das würde so einiges ziemlich kompliziert machen.

Er würde Laura später von dem Brief erzählen. Juanjosé hatte geschrieben, dass er mit seiner Schwester Margarida gesprochen habe. Diese hatte berichtet, dass ihre Mutter, also Pablos Frau, ihr mal erzählt habe, dass Pablo immer wieder Albträume geplagt hätten, in denen er sich scheinbar um seine Tochter gesorgt habe. Immer wieder habe er im Traum nach Margarida gerufen und sie gewarnt und sei dann schweißgebadet aufgewacht. Die Großmutter hatte natürlich gedacht, er meine seine Tochter, die sie auf diesen Namen getauft hatten. Die Frau schien nichts von dem Kindheitserlebnis ihres Mannes gewusst zu haben, denn sonst hätte sie das natürlich nicht falsch interpretiert. Sie hatte es für übertriebenen Beschützerinstinkt seiner einzigen Tochter gegenüber gehalten und ihm immer wieder versichert, dass Margarida zufrieden schlafe und alles in Ordnung sei. Viel Male habe sie das tun müssen.

Laura und Snape gingen weiter, bis der Weg anstieg. Von weitem sahen sie ein großes Auto und zwei Männer, die mit irgend einem Gerät etwas machten.

„Was machen die da?" fragte Laura ihren Vater, als sie näher kamen. Snape konnte sich vorstellen, dass das Geologen waren, die Messungen durchführten.

Laura trat sofort auf die Männer zu und fragte, was sie da taten. Sie hatte vergessen, dass die Männer Spanier waren und sie vielleicht nicht verstanden.

Trotz ihres starken Akzents verstand Laura aber, dass sie die Aktivität der Vulkane in der Gegend massen und herausfinden wollten, wann genau sie das letzte Mal ausgebrochen waren. Das hier sei nun der letzte Berg.

Die Männer freuten sich über das Interesse des Mädchens und Snape musste Laura beinahe weiter ziehen, damit sie hier keine Wurzeln schlug und noch mehr Fragen stellte.

Ihm gefiel es nicht, was die Männer da erzählt hatten. Falls sie die Höhle finden würden, hätte das unerwünschte Folgen. Bestimmt war der Fernhaltezauber, den Rosario vermutlich gemacht hatte, nach hundert Jahren nicht stark genug, um die Männer von den Höhlen fern zu halten.

Das musste dann wohl er übernehmen. Am einfachsten und wirkungsvollsten ging das mit Runenzeichen, die er auf Steine zeichnen würde.

Wenn er nur wüsste, wo die Höhle sich befand. Er fragte Laura, ob ihr irgend etwas bekannt vorkäme, aber sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Der Pfad wurde schmaler und endete in einer Sackgasse. Severus hatte eine Idee und zog den Zauberstab.

Er murmelte etwas Unverständliches und legte den Stab auf seine flache Handfläche. Der Zauberstab drehte sich sofort und zeigte mit der Spitze in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

Snapes Augen verengten sich. War es möglich, dass da tatsächlich noch lebende Drachen waren? Oder reagierte der Zauberstab auch auf Tote.

Rasch schritt er den Weg ein Stück zurück und nahm dann, raschen Schrittes, einen noch schmaleren, in die andere Richtung.

Laura musste rennen, um den Anschluss nicht zu verlieren.

Snape blieb plötzlich stehen und Laura sah ihn fragend an. Der Zauberstab zeigte auf die blanke Felswand. Der Weg führte weiter, aber an dieser Stelle war flacher, unbewaldeter Platz.

War das tatsächlich die Stelle? Laura sah sich um. Hier fiel der Berg nicht steil ab sondern wand sich sanft viele Meter, bevor es etwas steiler wurde.

Der Zauberstab in Snapes Hand begann leicht zu beben.

„Vielleicht haben die junge Babys gemacht und die sind nun alle da drin," vermutete Laura. Sie stellte sich schnucklige kleine Drachenbabys vor, deren Bild dann aber sofort von einem feuerspeienden Norbert überschattet wurde.

Snape gab ihr einen vielsagenden Seitenblick. 'Und ihre Mami und den Papi haben sie wahrscheinlich schon verspiesen,' dachte er.

Er hatte keine Möglichkeit, in die Höhle zu sehen, denn scheinbar hatte Rosario den Eingang mit Steinen zugezaubert und einen Schutzzauber darauf gelegt, damit sie nicht zu öffnen war.

Natürlich war dieser nach so langer Zeit ohne Schwierigkeit brechbar, aber er hatte ja keinen Todeswunsch.

Er würde den Verantwortlichen einer Drachenkolonie schreiben. Die sollten sich der Sache annehmen. Aber es interessierte ihn schon sehr, ob eines der Tiere überlebt haben könnte.

Plötzlich hörten sie etwas, das sie beide noch nie zuvor gehört hatten. Ein lautes Grollen, das die Erde erzittern ließ. Es erfüllte Lauras Brust mit einer Schwingung und sie dachte, es sei ein Erdbeben. Darauf folgte wieder nochmals ein gleiches Knurren, aber etwas kürzer.

Laura klammerte sich mit ihrer freien Hand an die Umhang ihres Vaters. Die feinen Härchen an ihrem Rücken hatten sich aufgestellt. Sie stand ganz nahe bei ihm und er hatte den Zauberstab gezückt. Ein paar kleine Steine in der Felswand lösten sich und kullerten hinunter.

Das konnte nur eines bedeuten, dachte Snape. Dass da drin tatsächlich noch lebende Drachen waren.

„Dad, ich hab Angst," flüsterte Laura. Sie hatte keine Lust, dass sich die Felswand öffnete und sie dasselbe Schicksal ereilte wie Margarida. Die Drachen schienen die Zeit überlebt zu haben. Und sie schienen hungrig zu sein. Vielleicht hatten sie sie gerochen? Und dass ihr Dad auch etwas beunruhigt schien, war gar kein gutes Zeichen, dachte Laura besorgt, als sie den Zauberstab in seiner Hand betrachtete.

„Sie spüren uns, Laura," sagte er leise. „Unsere Magie," fügte er hinzu. Laura sah verängstigt zu ihm auf. Sie merkte, dass sie zitterte vor Aufregung und Angst.

„Ich will hier weg, Dad, bitte!" drängte sie. Er nickte. Das wurde ihm auch zu brenzlig. Er würde sofort jemanden alarmieren müssen, denn extrem widerstandsfähig schien ihm diese zugezauberte Wand nicht.

Schnell entfernte sich Severus von dem Ort, nachdem er einen Zauberspruch gesagt hatte, der die Wand etwas stabilisieren sollte. Mit Laura an der Hand ging er den Weg zurück, kritzelte dabei immer wieder verschiedene Zeichen auf größere Steine. Laura war sehr froh, über die Distanz, die sie zwischen sich und die Drachen brachten. Sie hatte vorhin wirklich große Angst gehabt.

„Könnte das Monster, das in der Kammer des Schreckens ist, vielleicht ein Drache sein?" fragte Laura nach einigen Minuten. „Ich glaube nämlich nicht, dass es diese Spinne von Hagrid war und dass er die Kammer geöffnet hat. Wieso sollte er?"

Snape blieb augenblicklich stehen. Laura sah etwas schuldbewusst zu ihm auf. Sie hatte ihm schon lange von dem Tagebuch erzählen wollen und von Harrys Erlebnis, aber sie hatte gar nicht mehr daran gedacht.

„Wieso Hagrid?" fragte er langsam. Laura biss sich auf die Lippen und scharrte mit dem Fuß im sandigen Boden.

„Ich wollte es dir schon lange erzählen. Harry hat da so ein Buch gefunden. Es war anfangs total leer gewesen und dann haben wir heraus gefunden, dass es antwortet. Das heißt, ich habe Mal einen Tintenklecks gemacht und dann war er plötzlich verschwunden. Dann hat Harry später einmal etwas hinein geschrieben und es hat geantwortet."

Als sie das ernste Gesicht ihres Vaters sah, machte sie eine Pause. Was war daran nicht gut? Bis zu dem Teil der Geschichte war ja noch nichts passiert.

Für Snape tönte das alles gar nicht gut. Ein antwortendes Buch tönte sehr nach einem schwarzmagischen Gegenstand.

„Und weiter?" fragte er knapp und Laura erzählte ihm von Harrys Erlebnis, als das Buch ihn in die Vergangenheit, genau vor fünfzig Jahren, mitgenommen und ihm diese Erinnerung des Tom Riddle gezeigt hatte.

Bei diesem Namen läuteten seine Alarmglocken Sturm.

„Wo ist das Buch jetzt?" wollte Snape sofort wissen und Laura sah ihm an, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Harry hat es immer noch. Wieso, Dad, ist das schlimm?"

Snape sah seine Tochter ernst an. Natürlich konnte das Kind nicht wissen, wie schlimm und ernst diese Sache war. Tom Riddle war also hier am Werk. Er musste sofort mit Dumbledore reden. Er wollte wissen, was das für ein Buch war.

„Hat Harry seither wieder ins Buch geschrieben?" wollte er wissen und Laura zuckte die Schultern.

„Weiß nicht," sagte sie und ihre Wangen wurden rot. „Meinst du, das Buch hat Recht, wegen Hagrid? Der kann das doch nicht gemacht haben, oder?"

Er fasste sie um den Bauch herum und hob sie hoch, wie ein kleines Kind. Sie protestierte, aber er hatte überhaupt keine Zeit, sich darum zu kümmern.

„Wir apparieren!" warnte er sie und zu Lauras Unmut taten sie genau das eine Sekunde später.

S s s s

„Ich gehe direkt ins Büro des Schulleiters. Du gehst in deinen Gemeinschaftsraum und wartest da, bis ich dich holen komme, klar?" sagte Severus ein paar Minuten später, als er mit Laura vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame stand. Sie waren bis vors Schlossgelände appariert, wo Laura sich beinahe übergeben hatte. Sie hatte sich zum Gehen überwinden müssen, denn ihr Vater hätte sie ansonsten getragen, was sie natürlich vor den Augen der Mitschüler niemals gewollt hätte.

Einige Gryffindors waren noch draußen, in Begleitung von drei Vertrauensschülern. Sie hatten Quidditchtraining gehabt und Wood hatte ihrem Vater erzählt, dass Harry schon hinein gegangen sei.

Laura nickte und ihr war immer noch etwas unwohl von dem unangenehmen Apparieren.

„Ja, Dad," sagte sie ernst und ging dann durchs Loch hinter dem Bild.

Rasch entfernte sich Snape.

Ihre Freunde fand sie im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie waren ziemlich aufgeregt und redeten hastig durcheinander.

„Was ist los?" fragte Laura und die Freunde drehten sich nach ihr um.

Harry hatte ziemlich rote Wangen. „Das Tagebuch ist gestohlen worden," sagte er. „Aus meinem Koffer."

Das darf doch nicht wahr sein, ausgerechnet jetzt! dachte Laura und biss sich auf die Lippen. Ob ihr Dad das glauben würde?

Und tatsächlich war Snape sehr skeptisch, als Laura ihm ein paar Minuten später erzählte, was geschehen war. Er betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, was alle Kinder sofort verstummen ließ.

„Ein Gegenstand ist aus Harry Potters Koffer verschwunden. Ich möchte wissen, wer von euch das war," sagte Snape streng und alle sahen ihn nur mit großen Augen an. Er sah kein schuldbewusstes Gesicht.

Ginny, die sich hinter einem großen Jungen versteckt hatte und beinahe in Ohnmacht fiel und ganz bleich war, sah er nicht.

Musternd ließ er seine schwarzen Augen über die Kinder streifen, die unter seinem Blick zu schrumpfen schienen.

Abrupt drehte er sich um und ging zum Ausgang. Alle, die die Luft angehalten hatten, während Snapes Anwesenheit, atmeten nun erleichtert aus. Laura sah die Mitschüler an. Vielleicht waren nicht alle im Gemeinschaftsraum, aber die, die hier waren, sahen nicht so aus, als wüssten sie etwas.

Ginny hatte sich schnell verdrückt und Fred und George witzelten schon wieder. Wieso hatte ihr Dad sie nicht mitgenommen? fragte sich Laura. Der schien ziemlich sauer!

S s s

„Es ist schon ziemlich seltsam, finden Sie nicht, Minerva?" fragte Snape im Lehrerzimmer, wo alle versammelt waren.

„Ja, Severus, aber wenn es ein schwarzmagisches Buch ist, was anzunehmen ist, wird es nicht auffindbar oder abrufbar sein, mit einem Zauber. Das erschwert die Sache und wir werden es wohl kaum finden. Der Dieb wird es bestimmt gut versteckt haben irgendwo im Schloss," antwortete die ältere Kollegin. „Nichtsdestotrotz werde ich nachher eine Durchsuchaktion starten mit den Vertrauensschülern. Das ist ein zu gefährliches Buch, um in den Händen irgendwelcher Kinder zu bleiben."

Und genau das tat die Lehrerin dann auch, allerdings ohne jeden Erfolg. Keine Spur des Büchleins. Dumbledore suchte danach auch noch mit der älteren Lehrerin und bat alle Hauslehrer auch in ihren Häusern zu suchen. Ebenfalls ohne Erfolg.

Laura bat ihre Lehrerin, sie zu den Privaträumen ihres Vaters zu bringen. Natürlich hatte sie Lust, den Samstag Abend mit ihren Freunden zu verbringen, denn diese hatten eine Kleinigkeit zu Essen organisiert, wie Fred ihr zuraunte, aber sie wollte erst noch zu ihrem Dad.

Dieser war etwas am Schreiben, als sie das Wohnzimmer betrat und sah kurz zu ihr auf, als sie neben ihn trat und neugierig auf das Pergamentpapier sah.

Er gab ihr einen leichten Klaps auf den Hintern und schimpfte: "Nicht so neugierig, junge Dame. Es gehört sich nicht, die Briefe anderer Leute zu lesen!"

Laura rieb sich unnötigerweise den Hintern und blinzelte ihn schuldbewusst an. Sie wusste, worauf er anspielte. Es war noch nicht sehr lange her, dass sie heimlich einen Brief von Amélie gelesen hatte, um zu erfahren, was da zwischen der jungen Frau und ihrem Vater lief. Nun fand sie ihr Verhalten vor wenigen Wochen schrecklich.

Denn in der Zwischenzeit musste sie sich eingestehen, dass es gar nicht so übel war mit weiblicher Verstärkung. Und ihr Dad hatte sich ihr gegenüber nicht verändert. Er hatte sie immer noch gleich lieb, hatte immer noch genügend Zeit für sie und war auch immer noch gleich streng. In dieser Sparte hätte sie eine Veränderung aber nicht bedauert. Ein bisschen nachsichtiger dürfte ihr Dad schon sein, aber Snape war eben Snape.

„'tschuligung, Dad," sagte sie zerknirscht, doch ihre Augen leuchteten schon wieder neugierig, kaum hatte sie es gesagt.

„Was schreibst du da? Schreibst du wegen der Drachen? Und können wir dann auch schauen gehen und ist dort auch Norbert und..."

„Stop!" unterbrach Snape ihren Redestrom.

Er sah sie prüfend an und sie bemerkte erstaunt, dass sein Blick wechselte und etwas amüsiert wurde. „Ich lade die Pereirras zu uns nach Hause ein," verkündete er und Lauras Augen leuchteten sofort auf.

„Wirklich?" fragte sie aufgeregt. „Wann? Und... und werden wir etwas kochen? Aber Milly kann dann doch nicht da sein, oder?"

Ihr Vater griff sie am Oberarm, um sie abermals zu stoppen. „Nur ruhig Blut, Laura! Wir müssen erst einen Termin finden. Und ja, wir werden alle Magie verbergen müssen und auch du darfst nichts aus deinem schnellen Mund entwischen lassen, was etwas verraten könnte, klar?"

„Ja, Dad... ehm ich meine, nein, Dad! Meinst du Fabrizzio kommt auch mit?... und kommt Amélie auch?" fügte sie schnell hinzu, damit ihr Interesse für Fabrizzio nicht zu offensichtlich war.

„Zapple nicht so rum!" schimpfte er streng, als sie kaum mehr ruhig stehen konnte. „Wer alles kommen wird, und ob jemand kommen wird, weiß ich noch nicht. Nun beruhige dich! Wir werden sehen, was Juanjosé zurück schreibt."

Laura atmete tief aus. Sie hoffte es sehr, dass sie den jungen hübschen Spanier bald wieder sehen würde. Klar wusste sie nicht, ob er eine Freundin hatte, aber das spielte eigentlich gar keine Rolle, da sie selbst ja viel zu jung war für den Mann. Sie fand ihn eben einfach hübsch und lustig.

Severus musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken, über die Schwärmerei seiner Tochter. Es war ihm deutlich lieber, dass sie für den jungen Mann schwärmte, als für diesen Nichtsnutz Lockhart wie viele andere Schülerinnen.

Laura setzte sich neben ihren Vater auf einen Stuhl und bohrte ihren Fingernagel gedankenverloren ins Holz des Tisches. Es war so viel passiert heute. Sie hatte irgendwie keine Lust mehr, in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen, aber sie wusste, dass ihr Dad sich häufig mit Amélie traf am Samstag Abend. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie hier schlafen dürfte. Am liebsten würde sie mit ihrem Dad auf dem Sofa sitzen und er würde ihr etwas vorlesen und dann würde sie lesen. Sie würde ihm eine lästige Unterhaltung aufzwingen und sich amüsieren. Es machte sie traurig, dass sie nicht mehr mit Jimmy spielen konnte. Die war nicht mehr aufgetaucht. Wo das Streifenhörnchen wohl war? Ob es wieder Junge hatte, oder ob es gestorben war? Sie würde es vielleicht nie erfahren.

„Lass das!" sagte ihr Vater und schob ihre Hand weg. Ihr Fingernagel hatte eine feine Rille im Holz hinterlassen.

Plötzlich stand sie auf und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Brust und umarmte ihn mit beiden Armen.

Severus war etwas erstaunt über den Gemütswandel seiner Tochter. Vorhin war sie noch himmelhoch jauchzend gewesen und nun schien sie traurig.

„Meinst du, Jimmy kommt nie mehr wieder, Dad?" murmelte sie in seine Kleider, dass er sie kaum verstand.

Severus wusste, dass das Tier Laura wichtig war. Natürlich war es möglich, dass das Tier wieder ins Familienleben eingestiegen war, wenn es auch vielleicht noch etwas früh war. Es blühten schon ein paar wenige Blumen und es war ziemlich warm für Ende März. Vielleicht hatte das Tier schon den Frühling gespürt.

„Jimmy weiß, wo du wohnst, Laura. Sie kann zurückkommen, wenn sie will," sagte er und fuhr ihr mit der Hand durch die sanften Locken.

Sie sah zu ihm auf und er sah in ihr besorgtes Gesicht. „Darf ich heute hier bleiben, Dad?" fragte sie vorsichtig. „Es stört mich auch nicht, wenn du weg gehst. Ich möchte einfach in meinem Bett hier schlafen."

Zu ihrem Erstaunen nickte er. Er hatte Amélie abgesagt. Zu viel war heute vorgefallen und er traf sich später noch mit seinen Kollegen und mit Albus.

Dem Leiter der Drachenkolonie hatte er einen Brief geschrieben und ihn seiner schnellen Eule zum Überbringen gegeben.

Laura stand auf, spitzte die Lippen und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Danke, Dad," sagte sie erleichtert und wollte sich umziehen gehen. Nächstes Wochenende machten die Zwillinge eine kleine Party, da sie am Donnerstag Geburtstag hatten. Am Sonntag war dann ein Quidditchspiel. Also würde das nächste Wochenende ziemlich stressig werden, dachte sie mit Vorfreude. Hoffentlich kamen die Pereirras nicht ausgerechnet an diesem Wochenende.

Severus sah seiner Tochter nachdenklich hinterher. Ja, es war so einiges vorgefallen heute. Ob er morgen wirklich mit Laura zum Steinkreis sollte? Würde es sie nicht zu sehr aufwühlen?

Aber vielleicht würde dieses Thema dann irgendwie abgeschlossen sein, für Laura.

Er freute sich, noch etwas Zeit mit ihr verbringen zu können heute Abend. Wie lange würde er wohl noch interessant genug sein, für sein kleines Mädchen?

S s s s s

Severus wusste, dass das ein wichtiges Erlebnis war für seine Tochter. Vielleicht war es das auch für ihn.

Monatelang hatte die Geschichte von Edna und Margarida sie nun begleitet. Sie (Laura) war ihrer Ururgroßmutter sehr nahe gewesen. Hatte Gedanken und Gefühle der längst verstorbenen Vorfahrin erlebt. Hatte eine Geschichte erfahren, die nie jemand hätte erfahren sollen, wenn es nach Rachel und Rosario gegangen wäre.

Edna hatte geschafft, was sie sich zur Lebensaufgabe gemacht hatte. Wenn auch nicht in ihrem Leben. Margarida war nun kein vergessenes Kind mehr.

Denn genau das hatte Edna wahrscheinlich bezwecken wollen, mit ihren Träumen. Es schien ihr bis in den Tod keine Ruhe gelassen zu haben. Dieser unbändige Wunsch, hatte sie bis in den Tod begleitet... Der hatte vollendet werden müssen, um zur Ruhe zu kommen. Ein Schwur, der nun Wirklichkeit geworden war, denn nun würde ihre Ururenkelin an ihrer Stelle tun, was sie gerne getan hätte.

Severus genoss den Spaziergang durch den Wald mit seinem Kind. Natürlich hatte sie seine Hand genommen und sie hüpfte immer wieder ein paar Schritte neben ihm, wie sie es meistens tat. Vielleicht auch, weil ihre Beine lange nicht so weit ausschreiten konnten, wie seine.

Sie war glücklich und vielleicht erleichtert, dass sie das zu Ende bringen konnte, was Edna nicht mehr selber hatte tun können.

Die Sonne schien ziemlich warm und die sehr jungen Blätter an den Bäumen trieb es aus den Knospen, was den Wald in ein zartes Hellgrün färbte. Die dunklen Baumstämme standen in starkem Kontrast zu dem saftigen Grün, das sich auch auf dem Waldboden ausbreitete.

„Bestimmt erwacht nun Josephine bald," sagte Laura glücklich. Sie hatte die Schildkröte den ganzen Winter nicht gesehen, da sie ihren Winterschlaf gehalten hatte, irgendwo unter der Erde verbuddelt.

Ihr Dad antwortete nur mit einem Grummeln.

Laura hatte ein Pflänzchen in der Hand, welches sie mitsamt der Wurzel aus dem Garten ausgegraben hatte. Es hatte blaue, glockenartige Blüten. Es war wirklich hübsch und Laura hatte gesagt, es passe gut zu Margarida.

In ihren Träumen hatte sie das Mädchen gesehen. Nur sie alleine wusste, wie Margarida aussah. Natürlich hatte Laura sie ihrem Vater beschrieben, aber er konnte sich nur ein ungenaues Bild machen von der Urgroßtante.

Laura sah zu ihm hoch, als sie endlich vor dem Steinkreis standen. Er sah den leicht fragenden, leicht unsicheren Blick in ihren Augen. Er lächelte ihr leicht zu.

Zusammen betraten sie den Steinkreis. Laura sah sich um. Im sonnigen Tageslicht war der Kreis kein bisschen gruselig sondern wunderschön. Ein Kunstwerk, von welchem man nicht wusste, wer es errichtet hatte. Ein uraltes Kunstwerk, das mit sehr viel Präzision und wahrscheinlich unter großen Anstrengungen gebaut worden war.

Laura lies Snapes Hand los und ging an den großen Steinen entlang. Sie besah sie sich und ließ die Finger darüber gleiten. So ging sie von einem zum anderen. Die Steine waren zwischen zwei und drei Metern hoch.

Einer war nur etwa einen Meter zwanzig und war viel breiter als die anderen, dafür aber ganz flach oben. Beinahe wie ein Tisch.

Sie erinnerte sich genau, wie der Kaputzenmann in ihrem Traum die Tonschüssel mit der Erde und den Trinkbehälter mit dem Vergessenszaubertrank auf diesem Stein platziert hatte. Auch die Zacke der Echse hatte er ihr auf genau diesem Stein abgeschlagen. Ein Schaudern lief ihr den Rücken hinunter. Genau so, wie in ihrem Traum der kalte Regen.

Es war aber nicht dieser Stein, unter dem sich der Geheimgang befand. Es war der zweite oder dritte rechts neben dem Flachen.

Alles sah ziemlich anders aus, nun, da die Vögel zwitscherten und die Sonne schien. Laura ging an den Ort, wo ungefähr Margaridas Grab war.

Ein nicht sehr großer, grob strukturierter Stein trug auf einer geschliffenen Stelle die Buchstaben MLM und ein Kreuz war eingraviert. Hier war es!

Laura stand still vor dem Stein, wo in ihrem Traum ein tiefes, dunkles Loch gewesen war. Nun wuchs Gras um den Stein herum. Es war nicht hoch, aber es bog sich sanft in der leichten Brise.

Laura kniete sich hin. Sie dachte an das kleine Mädchen, das hier, für lange Zeit vergessen, in ihrem Grab lag.

Und sie dachte an das andere Mädchen, dessen verzweifelte Angst es gewesen war, die Schwester für immer zu vergessen. Dessen grösster Wunsch es gewesen war, sich von diesem Kind hier zu verabschieden.

Das Mädchen, dass ihr einen Traum geschickt hatte, damit sie an ihrer Stelle der kleinen Margarida die Blume aufs Grab setzten konnte und dafür sorgen würde, dass sie nicht länger vergessen war.

Geistesabwesend, fast automatisch grub Laura mit einem Stein ein Loch in die etwas sandige Erde. Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis das Loch tief genug war um das blaue Blümchen zu setzen. Die Erde war ziemlich trocken, obwohl Frühling war.

Laura legte die hübsche Blume Wurzel voran in die Erde und schob von allen Seiten Erde über den Wurzelballen. Still sah sie, wie sich die Blüten bewegten mit dem Wind. Sie fühlte, wie der sanfte, kühle Wind auch durch ihr Haar strich. Sie bemerkte nicht, dass ihr Vater sie beobachtete. Sie hatte sogar vergessen, dass er hier war.

Sie lächelte und ohne den Blick von der Blume zu nehmen, griff sie sich eine Hand voll Erde.

Nocheinmal erinnerte sie sich an die Gefühle von Edna. Diese Trauer war so schmerzhaft gewesen, dass man das Gefühl hatte, es würde einen zerreißen. Laura wusste auch, dass Edna Schuldgefühle gehabt hatte. Sie hatte gedacht, dass dieser Unfall vielleicht nicht geschehen wäre, wenn sie Margarida davon abgehalten hätte, ihrem Vater zu folgen.

Ganz genau hatte Laura in ihrem Traum gefühlt, wie traurig es Edna gemacht hatte, dass sie als einzige keine Erde in das Grab hatte streuen dürfen. Den Eltern war das wahrscheinlich überhaupt nicht bewusst gewesen und wahrscheinlich hatten sie das Kind nicht absichtlich ausgelassen.

Langsam streute Laura die trockene, staubige Erde über das Grab. Für Edna.

s s s

Laura griff nach der Hand ihres Vaters und stand auf. Er hatte plötzlich neben ihr gestanden und hatte ihr eine Kerze hin gehalten.

Sie hatte beinahe vergessen, dass sie diese hatte anzünden wollen. Sie war so in Gedanken versunken gewesen.

Sie hatten sie in die Erde gesteckt und ihr Dad hatte sie mit dem Zauberstab angezündet. Nun standen sie da und sahen auf das Grab, das nun, mit der blauen Blume und der Kerze und dem Herz, welches Laura aus Steinen geformt hatte, sehr hübsch aussah.

Laura sah zu ihrem Vater hinauf. Sie sagte nichts. Er fuhr ihr mit der Hand über den Kopf und zog sie näher zu sich. Sie legte den Kopf seitlich an seinen Bauch. Seine Hand war nun auf ihrer Wange.

Ein paar Minuten sahen sie schweigend zu, wie die Kerze brannte. Snapes Hand fuhr durch Lauras weiches Haar, das nun schon wieder um einiges länger war als letzten Sommer. Ein paar Tränen kullerten aus Lauras Augen und wurden von den etwas steifen Stoff von Snapes zugeknöpften Oberteil aufgesogen.

„Komm, gehen wir nach Hause," sagte Snape schlussendlich und das taten sie dann auch. In Laura war eine Ruhe, wie sie sie schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt hatte und sie gingen schweigend nach Hause. Jeder in seine Gedanken versunken.

Zuhause stand Laura neben ihrem Vater, der eine spezielle Feder in schwarze Tinte tauchte. Es war bestimmt die Feder eines Adlers oder so. Sie war wunderschön gemustert.

Snape sah Laura kurz an und sie lächelte ihm zu.

Dann schrieb er mit seiner eleganten, geschwungenen Schrift in das alte Familienbüchlein, genau neben Ednas Namen: _Margarida Luisa Marconas._

TBC..._  
_


	28. Chapter 28

Danke scientific ida, die nach wie vor meine Kapis korrigiert und mich super unterstützt. Danke Ida, das finde ich super!

Meinen treuen Reviewerinnen möchte ich auch ganz herzlich danken. Ihr seid meine Motivation !Auch allen Lesern, die meine Geschichte verfolgen danke ich ganz herzlich.

Viel Spass, beim nächsten Teil, Sally

s s s s

Harry, du darfst so einer Sache nie trauen," mahnte Remus noch einmal. Die ganze Geschichte mit diesem ominösem Tagebuch hatte ihn doch sehr beunruhigt und er hatte sich, nachdem Severus ihm alles erzählt hatte, die schlimmsten Dinge ausgemalt, was alles hätte passieren können. Vor allem der Name, der auf dem Tagebuch stand, beunruhigte ihn sehr.

Wie hatte dieses schwarzmagische Stück in diese Mädchentoilette gelangen können? Und wieso hatte ausgerechnet Harry es finden müssen?

Er konnte Harry nicht einmal große Vorwürfe machen. Er hatte ja keine Ahnung gehabt, dass das Tagebuch gefährlich war.

Doch es war ihm wichtig, selber mit Harry zu reden und deshalb hatte er sogleich mit Albus gesprochen und den Jungen nach Hause geholt.

Nun saß Harry neben ihm am Tisch und sah ihn mit seinen grünen Augen nachdenklich an. „Ich dachte, das sei normal, in der Zaubererwelt. Ich meine, die Bilder sprechen ja auch und benehmen sich, als würden sie leben," erklärte er.

Etwas nervös, wegen Remus' ernster Worte, drehte er seine Teetasse mit den Fingern immer im Kreis, bis die Augen des Mannes der Bewegung folgten. Daraufhin ließ Harry die Tasse los und fragte: „Meinst du, diese Erinnerung, die mir Tom gezeigt hat, stimmt?" fragte er interessiert. „Ich glaube nämlich nicht, dass Hagrid etwas mit dieser Kammer zu tun hat," fügte er ernst hinzu und schüttelte dabei leicht den Kopf.

Remus fuhr ihm mit der Hand kurz übers Haar und seine bernsteinfarbigen Augen blickten nun wieder so sanft, wie sie das meistens taten. Harry wusste, dass Remus so eindringlich mit ihm geredet hatte, da er sich um ihn gesorgt hatte und das freute ihn so sehr und hinterließ ein gutes Gefühl in seinem Bauch.

„Ob die Erinnerung stimmt, weiß ich nicht, Harry. Aber ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen, dass Hagrid etwas damit zu tun hat." Remus machte eine Pause und musterte Harrys Gesicht. Er beugte sich etwas zu dem Jungen hinunter. „Keine Abenteuergeschichte und kein Detektivspiel, Harry, klar?" sagte er ernst. Zu gut konnte er sich an das Abenteuer erinnern, in das sich Harry mit seinen Freunden gestürzt hatte, als es um den Stein der Weisen gegangen war.

Die Ängste, die er da ausgestanden hatte, wollte er nicht mehr durchleben. Er hätte ihn damals vor Sorge schütteln können, wenn er ihn nicht sofort an sich gedrückt hätte, als er im Krankenflügel erwacht war.

Harry nickte eifrig. Remus hatte ihm deutlich vor Augen geführt, wie gefährlich solche magischen Gegenstände werden konnten und er war schon ziemlich beeindruckt, denn er hatte diesem Tagebuch doch so einiges erzählt.

„Professor McGonagall hat uns auch gesagt, wenn wir irgendetwas von dem Buch wüssten oder es irgendwo sehen, müssen wir ihr sofort Bescheid geben," sagte Harry nachdenklich. „Scheint ziemlich gefährlich zu sein, das Ding, dass alle so besorgt sind deswegen." Er wischte mit der Hand ein paar Brotkrümelchen zusammen, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch lagen.

„Das weiß man nicht genau, Harry. Wir müssen nur vorsichtig sein," antwortete Remus. Er wollte Harry nicht verunsichern oder beunruhigen, indem er ihm sagte, wer dieser Tom Riddle in Wirklichkeit war. Er hoffte aber, dass dieses Buch bald gefunden und vernichtet werden würde. Der Gedanke daran, dass es noch irgendwo versteckt war, gefiel ihm nicht.

„Worüber hast du dich denn mit dem Tagebuch unterhalten?" wollte er wissen und versuchte sein großes Interesse daran nicht zu zeigen. Er wusste, dass Minerva ihn schon danach gefragt hatte, aber wegen all der Aufregung darüber hatte Harry so spontan nicht wirklich antworten können.

Harry zuckte die Schultern und überlegte. „So ziemlich vieles. Es war recht nett mit mir und hat mir Mut gemacht, wenn ich mich geärgert habe oder so. Es hat gesagt, dass ich nicht auf die Anderen hören soll, wenn sie über mich tuscheln."

Das klingt ja noch ziemlich vernünftig, dachte Remus etwas überrascht.

Harry spielte immer noch mit den Überresten seines belegten Brotes, das er vorhin gegessen hatte. „Es hat gesagt, dass ich die anderen nicht brauche und dass es schon gut sei, wenn sie denken ich sei dieser Erbe... er hat gesagt, wenn sie Angst haben vor mir, dann würden sie mich auch respektieren," erzählte er etwas nachdenklich. Er sah Remus an und atmete tief ein und wieder aus.

"Ich will doch nicht, daß mich alle so seltsam ansehen, Remus. Immer muss ich es sein, der etwas Spezielles sein soll. Ich hasse das!" sagte Harry etwas verärgert.

Früher, bei den Dursleys war er immer schon der Abartige gewesen und für Dudley und seine Bande der Prügelknabe. Hier in der Zaubererwelt konnte er auch nicht einfach so sein, wie jeder andere auch. Nein! Ausgerechnet ER musste der Junge-der-lebt sein. Und er sollte nun auch dieser verdammte Erbe von Slythrin sein! Seine Augen glitzerten böse, als er die Krümel vor sich zerquetschte. Wieso musste er diese blöde Schlangensprache sprechen.

Remus sah in etwas bedauernd an. Er verstand das gut. Auch er wäre immer am liebsten einfach nur 'normal' gewesen. Und die Sache mit Tom klang nun doch schon etwas anders. Was wollte Tom mit seinen Ratschlägen bezwecken? Wollte er Harry absondern von seinen Schulkameraden?

„Remus," sagte Harry plötzlich leise, „darf... ehmm... erzählst du mir, wie das damals passiert ist, das mit dem Werwolfbiss. Ich meine, du warst doch noch ziemlich klein, oder?" fragte er vorsichtig. Er wusste nicht, ob dieses Thema vielleicht etwas zu heikel war, Remus hatte eigentlich nie über die Werwolfsache gesprochen.

Harry versuchte sich den fünfjährigen Remus vorzustellen, was äußerst schwierig war. Aber wie ein so kleiner Junge gebissen werden konnte, war ihm doch ein Rätsel. Bestimmt ist er nicht einfach nachts alleine draußen rumgewandert, oder?

Remus war etwas erstaunt über Harrys Frage und seine Augen wirkten nun ein wenig traurig. Der Tag seines Werwolfbisses war lange her und kam ihm etwas vor wie ein Traum. Er hatte sich diese Erinnerung schon länger nicht mehr ins Gedächtnis gerufen, vielleicht sogar etwas verdrängt. Alles war so schnell gegangen und er hatte nicht recht realisiert, was geschehen war. Aber er konnte sich gut daran erinnern, wie besorgt seine Eltern damals gewesen waren und wie sie geweint hatten, als sie ihn im jeden Tag besucht hatten. Er konnte sich an die bedauernden und ernsten Blicke der Ärzte erinnern, wenn sie ihn untersucht hatten, auch wenn sie versucht hatten, ihm das nicht zu zeigen.

Seine Eltern hatten sich große Mühe gegeben mit ihm und hatten sich für ihn eingesetzt. Und er hatte das riesengroße Glück gehabt, dass Albus Dumbledore es ihm erlaubt und ermöglicht hatte, hier in Hogwarts zur Schule zu gehen und eine Ausbildung zu genießen. Hier hatte er seine treuen Freunde kennen gelernt und hatte die schönste Zeit seines Lebens verbracht.

Er atmete aus. „Komm, lass uns aufs Sofa setzen, dann erzähle ich es dir," sagte er. Harry hatte ein Recht darauf, es zu wissen.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s ss

Am Sonntagmorgen kehrten Laura und ihr Vater nach dem Frühstück zurück nach Hogwarts.

Für Laura war es ein sehr ereignisreiches Wochenende gewesen und irgendwie fühlte sie sich nun anders. Nun, da sie am Grab gewesen war von Margarida.

Nur sie und ihr Dad. Das war schön gewesen und sie hatte das Wochenende sehr genossen. Auch die Reise nach Spanien. Das mit dem Drachen war sehr unheimlich gewesen und sie war so gespannt, ob da wirklich noch ein paar Drachen drin waren. Also zumindest einer war da ganz bestimmt drin gewesen, was hätte sonst so ein Geräusch gemacht?

Snape begleitete sie vom Kerker nach oben, wo ihnen der Lärm vieler Stimmen entgegen kam.

Rechtzeitig fürs Quidditchtournier war Laura in der großen Halle, wo sie alle gemeinsam zum Feld hinunter gehen würden. Laura wusste, dass auch Remus hier sein würde, denn ihr Dad hatte es ihr gesagt. Sie freute sich, ihn zu sehen. Bestimmt würde er sich zu ihr und den Gryffindors setzen, dachte sie glücklich.

Emma winkte ihr aus den vielen größeren und kleineren Schülern zu und Ron stand plötzlich neben ihr. Er grüßte sie und sah sich suchend um.

Seamus blickte zu ihr hinüber und sah etwas enttäuscht zu Ron. Laura wusste, dass der Junge sie angesprochen hätte, wenn Ron nicht neben ihr gestanden hätte. Das hatte er in letzter Zeit häufig getan. Er lächelte sie kurz an und ging dann mit ein paar Freunden davon.

„Hey!" grüßte Laura ihren rothaarigen Freund. Dieser reckte den Hals und spähte durch die Kinder hindurch. „Kann es sein, dass du etwas suchst?" fragte Laura den Jungen.

„Hast du Hermine irgendwo gesehen? Hast du sie per Zufall angetroffen?" fragte Ron, während seine Augen immer noch über die Schüler schweiften und schien etwas nervös. Laura schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nee, wieso?"

Ron beugte sich etwas zu ihr hinunter und sagte leise und geheimnisvoll. „Harry hat die Stimme vorhin wieder gehört. Und da ist Hermine scheinbar eine Idee gekommen und sie ist in die Bibliothek geflüchtet. Begleitet von irgend einer Vertrauensschülerin." Ron war etwas besorgt, dass die Freundin so lange weg blieb. Sie würde ja noch den Matsch verpassen.

Laura hingegen war besorgt, dass Harry die Stimme wieder gehört hatte. Er war froh gewesen, dass er sie nun längere Zeit nicht mehr gehört hatte und hatte schon gehofft, dass es nun vorbei sei. Sie hoffte, dass er sich überhaupt auf den Quidditchmatch konzentrieren könnte.

Endlich wurde die Tür geöffnet und die riesige Traube aus Leuten bewegte sich nach draußen.

„Schade, dass du gestern nicht mehr gekommen bist. Mussten alle leckeren Sachen selber essen," sagte plötzlich jemand hinter ihr und sie wusste auch ohne sich um zu sehen, dass es die Zwillinge waren.

Sie grinste und drehte den Kopf. Sie vermutete, dass es Fred gewesen war, der gesprochen hatte, aber es war sehr schwierig, die Stimmen auseinander zu halten.

„Ja, schade, nicht wahr!" lachte sie und dachte daran, wie die Freunde es sich hatten gut gehen lassen. Ihr Fuß machte einen Fehltritt, da so viele Leute gedrängt gingen und sie stolperte und fiel zu Boden.

Die Zwillinge hinter ihr wären auch beinahe über sie gefallen, konnten aber rechtzeitig einen Schritt zur Seite machen, wobei George einem großen Mädchen auf den Fuss trat.

Sie gab ihm einen strafenden Blick und George entschuldigte sich rasch.

Sofort half Fred Laura aufstehen und stützte sie, da ihr Fuß etwas schmerzte.

„Geht schon," sagte sie und löste sich aus den Armen von Fred, da es ihr ein wenig zu nahe war nach ihrem Geschmack und er sie ein wenig zu gerne stützte und festhielt. Fred sah sie etwas verlegen an und Laura hinkte ein paar Schritte und biss sich auf die Zähne, bis der Schmerz versurrt war.

Die Zwillinge erzählten ihr, wie lustig es gewesen war und sie sah Fred an, dass er etwas enttäuscht war, dass sie nicht dabei gewesen war. Und jetzt, wo er das alles so erzählte, fand sie es doch auch etwas schade, dass sie es verpasst hatte.

„Das Spiel ist abgesagt!" ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme wie aus Lautsprechern. Laura erkannte, dass es McGonagall war, die nun alle Kinder zurück ins Schloss schickte. Murrend drehten sie alle um und marschierten zurück. Ach, dachte Laura, sie wollte doch jetzt zu Remus! Was sollte das bloß alles?

Beim Eingang wartete die Lehrerin und nahm Harry, Ron und Laura bei Seite.

S s s s

Dass Hermine und die Vertrauensschülerin versteinert aufgefunden worden war, hatte nicht nur die Kinder geschockt. Auch Snape hatte keine ruhige Minute mehr. Amélie versuchte, ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, konnte seine Besorgnis aber gut verstehen.

„Ich musste Laura den halben Abend lang versichern, dass Miss Granger bestimmt wieder gesund wird," erklärte er der geliebten Frau, die an seiner Seite saß und um die er seinen Arm gelegt hatte. Immer wieder dachte er daran, dass es auch Laura hätte treffen können. Ein Schaudern lief ihm beim bloßen Gedanken daran über den Rücken.

Auch Laura war nach diesem Ereignis sehr anhänglich gewesen zu ihrem Vater und hatte darauf bestanden, mit ihm in die Kerker zu gehen. Er hatte allerdings sofort eine Besprechung gehabt mit den Lehrern und Albus Dumbledore, da die Lage wirklich ernst war. Erst gegen Abend hatte er sie zu sich in seine Privaträume geholt, da er gemerkt hatte, dass sie mit ihm darüber sprechen wollte. Es hatte sie anscheinend beruhigt, mit ihrem Dad darüber reden zu können und sie hatte sich immer wieder an ihn gekuschelt und ihn umarmt. Doch er hatte sie schlussendlich, trotz ihres Protestes, zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum geschickt.

Amélie nickte und er küsste sie aufs Haar, das wie immer nach Rosen roch.

Es war schon sonderbar, dass sie dieses Vieh nicht orten und dingfest machen konnten. Es schien wie ein Geist einfach mal da und dann mal dort aufzutauchen und jemanden anzugreifen.

„Es tut ihr gut, mit ihren Freunden darüber zu reden. Und vielleicht kann sie diese auch etwas beruhigen. Das muss schon schlimm sein, für die Kinder," sagte sie leise.

S s s s

Und damit hatte die junge Frau recht. Allerdings schien der Schock über Hermines Versteinerung nicht alle Gemüter gleichermaßen zu betrüben.

Die Zwillinge schmiedeten Pläne für ihre Party am Donnerstag.

„Wie könnt ihr bloß an eure dämliche Party denken, wenn gerade jemand versteinert worden ist," sagte Ron ärgerlich und funkelte die Brüder böse an.

Fred zuckte die Schultern. „Können wir doch nichts dafür und es schadet Herminchen nicht, wenn sie mal eine zeitlang nicht büffeln kann."

Dass die Zwillinge das so locker nahmen, empörte mehrere umstehende Schüler, doch sie sagten nichts, sondern blickten sie nur strafend an. Allerdings waren die Zwillinge insgeheim doch deutlich beunruhigter und besorgter darüber, als sie sich anmerken ließen.

„Na, die wird schon wieder!" verteidigte George den Bruder und wandte sich dann an Laura.

„Du hast doch gute Beziehungen zur Küche, Laura. Könntest du uns nicht das ein oder andere besorgen? Nach Hogsmeade können wir wohl im Moment schlecht, da würde unsere Mum einen Herzkaspar kriegen, wenn das raus käme."

Ron fiel Laura, die gerade antworten wollte, ins Wort. "Wieso geht ihr nicht einfach in die Küche?" wollte er wissen.

George sah ihn übertrieben geduldig an. "Ronni-Schätzchen. Ist dir nicht aufgefallen, wie überaus schlecht Percy auf uns zu sprechen ist? Der bringt uns die zur Küche. Rutsch n' Stück."

Ron war wirklich mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt, als auf seine lästigen Brüder zu achten. Er zuckte gleichgültig die Schultern, machte dem Bruder aber widerwillig etwas Platz auf dem alten Sofa vor dem Feuer.

„Dem haben wir n'bisschen zu sehr zugesetzt in letzter Zeit. Muss sich erst wieder abregen. Aber du könntest doch deine Elfe rufen und die würde uns dann bestimmt die ein oder anderer Leckerei beschaffen, nicht?"

„Was krieg ich?" sagte Laura überheblich und sah George von obenherab an, was nur ging, weil der Junge auf dem Sofa saß und Laura auf der Lehne desselben. Nun war es an ihr, Forderungen zu stellen, dachte sie zufrieden, denn auch die Zwillinge taten nie etwas umsonst.

„Einen Kuss von Fred," witzelte der Junge und Laura gab ihm ein überheblich, amüsiertes Lächeln, während sie leicht den Kopf schüttelte.

„Oder du kannst uns das Zeug einfach besorgen, weil wir immer so lieb und zuvorkommend sind," fragte George mit Dackelblick und Wimperklimper.

Laura lachte empört. „Pha! Das bin ich ja wohl auch und ihr macht auch nichts umsonst!"

„Komm, hab dich nicht so," bettelte George. „Es ist schließlich unser Geburtstag. Und wir haben ja auch schon versucht, diese Lilly selber zu rufen," erklärte der Junge mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Er hat extra seine Stimme verstellt, damit er wie du klingt," grinste nun auch Fred und setzte sich auf den Boden, da nichts mehr frei war auf dem Sofa.

„Interessant!" sagte Laura trocken. „Aber MILLY ist nicht so dumm, wie ihr vielleicht denkt." Sie stellte sich vor, wie wohl George sie nachgeahmt haben mochte.

„Wir waren bei meinem Lohn," erinnerte Laura die Jungen und verschrenkte wartend die Arme vor der Brust. „Geburtstag hin oder her, ich will eine Gegenleistung!"

Ron und Harry sahen die Freundin etwas bewundernd an. Die Zwillinge stöhnten und jammerten, aber Laura blieb hart.

„Na gut, dann eben nicht," sagte sie und stand mit einem gleichgültigen Blick zu den Jungen auf.

„Gut gut, du Geier!" lenkte George ein. „Was willst du? Vielleicht doch einen Kuss?"

Laura ging nicht darauf ein, sondern drehte sich etwas hochnäsig blickend wieder zu ihnen. Na ja, sie hatte sich gar nicht überlegt, was genau sie denn wollte.

„Ich hab was bei euch gut," sagte sie und die Zwillinge nickten, Fred etwas enthusiastischer als George. „Keinen Kuss, meine ich," stellte sie noch klar.

S s s

Den ganzen Abend saßen die Freunde dann noch zusammen und sprachen über Hermine. Laura war ganz aufgeregt innerlich.

Auch Emma saß dabei, da ihr Freund ja nicht hier hinein konnte. Ansonsten sahen sie das Mädchen im Moment nicht häufig, denn sie schien im siebten Himmel zu schweben und wenn sie mit Laura sprach, dann schwärmte sie ihr nur immer von diesem Jungen vor.

„Wir müssen jetzt mit Hagrid reden," flüsterte Ron und Laura schüttelte erschrocken den Kopf.

„Mein Dad bringt mich um. Oder auch dich!" beschwor sie den rothaarigen Freund, dessen Wangen noch röter waren als die Haare.

„Aber dann wüssten wir wenigstens, ob diese Spinne wirklich das Monster ist! Und vielleicht rutscht ihm ja sonst noch was raus!"

Laura atmete gereizt aus. „Und wie genau, willst du zu Hagrid runter kommen?" fragte sie genervt. „Den Umhang haben wir ja nicht. Und wir dürfen den Gemeinschaftsraum nicht verlassen!"

Alle überlegten einen Moment und Emma war sehr froh, dass Laura nun viel vernünftiger geworden war, denn sie hatte keine Lust, sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Und auch nicht, versteinert zu werden.

„Wir sind es Hermine schuldig!" drängte Ron und traf damit den wunden Punkt der Freunde, was er sofort bemerkte. Ihre Gesichter zeigten ihre Gefühle nur zu gut.

Harry wusste genau, was er Remus vor nur wenigen Stunden versprochen hatte. Aber Hermine war seine Freundin! Und es war ja nicht so, dass er ein Abenteuer suchte, er wollte ihr bloß helfen, dachte er und sah Ron etwas verzweifelt an.

„Hermine würde uns nicht hängen lassen. Und sie hat auch viel Mut gebraucht, den Vielsafttrank zu brauen. Nun liegt sie kalt und starr dort."

Zufrieden sah er, wie die Freunde immer zerknirschter wurden und beschloss, noch ein wenig tiefer in dieser empfindlichen Stelle zu stochern. „Mit ganz leeren Augen. Unsere Freundin," fügte er leise hinzu.

„Wir müssen es gleich morgen Abend nach dem Essen versuchen," überlegte Harry und sofort stimmte Ron ihm zu. Das schlechte Gewissen nagte schon jetzt an ihm.

S s s s

Arme Hermine! dachte Harry, als er eine Stunde später in seinem Bett lag und an das Dach seines Bettes blickte, das kaum auszumachen war, in dem fast ganz dunklen Raum.

Und armer Remus! kam ihm sogleich der Gedanke. Die Geschichte von dem Werwolfbiss, die Remus ihm gestern erzählt hatte, hatte ihn sehr beeindruckt. Und er war froh, dass Remus trotz dieser schwierigen Umstände so gute Freunde gehabt hatte hier in Hogwarts.

Das war auch für ihn selbst etwas, dass er hier sehr schätzte und das Leben soviel schöner machte. Er hatte es früher sehr schwer gehabt, Freunde zu finden und vor allem, sie zu behalten, denn alle wurden immer sofort von Dudley und seiner Bande verhauen. So hatten sie sich von ihm fern gehalten und er war sehr einsam gewesen.

Wie schreckliche Angst musste Remus ausgestanden haben, als dieses Vieh ihn plötzlich angegriffen hatte. Und wie schlimm musste wohl die Zeit danach für ihn gewesen sein!

Aber Remus schien sich mit diesem Schicksal abgefunden zu haben, denn er beklagte sich nicht. Wie schwierig das damals alles gewesen sein musste, war Harry erst nach dem Gespräch mit Remus klar geworden. Er hatte viele Fragen gestellt und Remus hatte ihm alle beantwortet. Ganz klar und ohne zu dramatisieren, ohne ein Geheimnis daraus zu machen oder zu sagen 'dafür bist du noch zu jung'. Das hatte Harry erstaunt, wie ehrlich der Mann gewesen war und es hatte ihn geehrt, dass er ihm das alles anvertraut hatte.

In der Dunkelheit starrte Harry vor sich hin und stellte sich den kleinen Jungen vor, der in dem Zelt lag und mit seinem Stoffhasen spielte, weil er nicht einschlafen konnte. Er stellte sich die gleichmäßigen, schnarchenden Atemzüge vor, die vom Vater stammten. Das konnte Harry sich besonders gut vorstellen, da Ron im Bett neben ihm leise schnarchte.

Der kleine Remus sah den hellen Mond durch die Zeltplane scheinen und plötzlich erregte ein Geräusch seine Aufmerksamkeit.

Er setzte sich auf, den Stoffhasen in einem Arm an sich gedrückt. „Mummy," flüsterte er leise. Diese gab nur ein Grummeln von sich und drehte sich in ihrem Schlafsack auf die andere Seite. Sie hatte den ganzen Abend gelacht, mit den Diggsons. Und er hatte mit Sarah gespielt. Er mochte sie gut, sie war schon lange seine Freundin. Aber er war nicht müde, denn er wusste, dass sie morgen an ein Muggel-Fest gehen würden. Er würde eine Zuckerwatte essen, das hatte Mum ihm versprochen. Er würde auf dem Karussell fahren, zusammen mit Sarah. Er lächelte bei dem Gedanken.

Er war zu aufgeregt zum schlafen.

Da war das Geräusch wieder. Ob da draußen ein einsamer Hund war? fragte sich der kleine Junge. Er mochte Hunde und vielleicht hatte der Hund da draußen sein Zuhause verloren und war ganz alleine.

Der kleine Remus befreite seine Beine etwas umständlich aus dem Schlafsack und kroch aus dem Zelt.

Er sah sich um und sah dann zum Mond hinauf. Zum Glück war der Mond so hell, heute Nacht, sonst hätte er sich gefürchtet. Trotzdem drückte er sein Häschen etwas mehr an sich.

Harry war erstaunt, wie gut er sich das alles vorstellen konnte und es schauderte ihm, beim Gedanken daran, was den kleinen Jungen da draußen erwartete.

Plötzlich sah Remus ein paar kleine Lichtlein tanzen in der Nähe des Waldes. Was das wohl war? Er sah sich nochmals um. Da war nirgends ein Hund.

Ob das Glühwürmchen waren? dachte Remus entzückt. Er sah zum Zelt zurück. Er wollte nur mal schnell diese Lichtlein ansehen gehen, dachte er und schon trugen ihn seine kleinen, nackten Füße Richtung Wald.

Da war auf einmal ein leises knurrendes Geräusch, ganz in der Nähe. Obwohl Remus dachte, dass es von einem Hund stammen könnte, und er Hunde liebte, bekam er plötzlich große Angst. Irgend etwas in seinem Kopf warnte ihn und ließ ihn umdrehen und flüchten. So schnell ihn die Füßchen trugen, rannte er zurück zum Zelt. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er sich soweit entfernt hatte. Der Hase, den er an den Ohren festhielt, baumelte wild umher, während der Junge rannte und nach seiner Mummy rief.

Hinter ihm war wieder das Geräusch und er wurde grob umgestoßen und alles war ein Durcheinander. Er wusste nicht, was da geschah und er hatte riesige Angst. Er fühlte Schmerz, aber noch viel schlimmer als dieser Schmerz war die unglaubliche Angst, die er fühlte.

Sein verzweifelter Wunsch war es, bei seiner Mum und bei seinem Dad zu sein.

Er rief nach ihnen, bekam aber nicht mehr als ein Flüstern heraus. Etwas Schweres lag auf ihm und quetschte ihm die Luft aus der Lunge. Einen kurzen Moment sah er schreckliche, gelbe Augen.

Seine kleine Faust umklammerte verzweifelt den Stoffhasen.

Das haarige, riesige Etwas lag schwer auf ihm und er roch den ekligen Atem. Er wusste, dass dieser Bär oder was es war, ihn gebissen hatte, denn seine Schulter schmerzte sehr. Ob er nun gefressen würde? 'Mummy, komm!' dachte er.

Dann hatte er plötzlich die Stimme seines Dad gehört und dann war alles nur noch ein Durcheinander gewesen.

An die Zeit danach konnte er sich nicht klar erinnern. Aber er war lange im Krankenhaus gewesen. Jedenfalls war nichts gewesen mit einem Fest und Zuckerwatte und auch nichts mit Karussell fahren. Sarah Diggson hatte er nie wieder gesehen und in die Schule war er auch nicht gegangen. Seine Mutter hatte ihn zu Hause unterrichtet und später war dann ein alter, langweiliger Lehrer zu ihnen nach Hause gekommen.

Von da an war er gefährlich gewesen. Ein Monster, von welchem man die anderen Kinder schützen musste.

Ein Junge, der sich jeden Vollmond unter großen Schmerzen in einem dunklen Keller in einen blutrünstigen Werwolf verwandelt hatte.

Harry schlang seine Arme um sich. Remus hatte nicht erwähnt, wie schrecklich das alles gewesen war für ihn, aber Harry wusste es auch so. Er hatte es auch in den Augen des Mannes gesehen, auch wenn Remus versucht hatte, seine Gefühle nicht zu zeigen.

Ein ziemlich schlechtes Gewissen beschlich Harry, als er an den Plan, zu Hagrid zu gehen, dachte. Aber Remus hätte bestimmt auch so gehandelt, wenn es um seine Freunde gegangen wäre. Er wusste, wie wichtig gute Freunde waren und er konnte Hermine nicht im Stich lassen. Hoffentlich fanden sie wenigstens etwas Brauchbares heraus.

S s s s s

Endlich waren alle Schüler von den Gängen verschwunden und die drei Verbleibenden kamen hinter der Ritterrüstung und der Statue, hinter denen sie sich versteckt hatten, hervor.

Laura biss sich ängstlich auf die Unterlippe und sah sich nervös um. Ihr ganzes Innenleben schien zu flattern, als sie mit Harry und Ron Richtung Tor ging. Sie würde das wohl kaum überleben, wenn ihr Dad rausfinden würde, dass sie sich aus dem Schloss entfernt hatte, wo sie sich ja nicht mal hier alleine mit den Freunden hätte bewegen dürfen.

Sie hatten auch alle etwas Angst, dem Vieh zu begegnen, welches alle Schlossbewohner versteinerte.

Als Ron die Hand ausstreckte, um die riesige Tür zu öffnen, kaute Laura aufgeregt auf dem Ärmel ihres etwas zu großen Pullovers rum.

Doch die Tür war verschlossen. Damit hatten sie nicht gerechnet, obwohl es ihnen nun total logisch erschien.

„Alohomora!" befahl Harry ,da Rons Zauberstab immer noch lädiert war, doch nichts geschah.

Die Freunde sahen sich fragend an. „Was jetzt?" hauchte Laura und Ron antwortete eben so leise: „Wohl erstmals so schnell wie möglich zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum!"

„Vorsicht!" zischte Laura plötzlich und zog Ron am Ärmel hinter die Ritterrüstung und Harry folgte ihnen sofort. Sie hörten etwas Rauschen, trauten sich aber nicht, hinter der Rüstung hervor zu sehen. Ob es das Monster war? Ihre Herzen hämmerten laut.

Die Befürchtung bewahrheitete sich nicht, allerdings war die Person, die direkten Kurs auf die Rüstung zu machte wohl mindestens so angsteinflößend.

„Rauskommen!" erklang die scharfe, tiefe Stimme von Severus Snape, als er vor der Rüstung stehen geblieben war. Die Kinder sahen sich vielsagend an, standen dann aber zögernd auf. Dieser Mann musste einen siebten Sinn haben oder einen Alarmzauber installiert haben.

Snape griff nach Harrys Arm und zog ihn unzeremoniell hinter dem eisernen Ritter hervor.

Dieser schluckte leer und Laura und Ron traten neben ihn, damit Harry dem Unmut des Mannes, der wie ein schwarzer Turm mit finsterem Blick auf die Kinder hinunter sah, nicht alleine ausgeliefert war.

„Was genau habt ihr vor?" sagte Snape in seidenglatter, leiser, aber auch einschüchternden Stimme, während er seine rabenschwarzen Augen von einen zum anderen gleiten ließ.

Laura lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter und den beiden anderen Jungen schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Ihre Wangen glühten und Rons Ohren hatten in etwa die Farbe reifer Tomaten.

Die Kinder schluckten und hörten plötzlich rasche Schritte hinter Snape. Sie waren froh, ihre Hauslehrerin zu sehen, auch wenn diese sehr streng und strafend auf sie hinunter blickte, als sie neben Snape stehen geblieben war.

„Kommt sofort mit!" sagte sie spitz und die Kinder gehorchten für einmal nur zu gerne.

Snape hielt Laura am Oberarm zurück und sie sah vorsichtig zu ihm auf. Ihr gefiel sein Gesichtsausdruck ganz und gar nicht und sie befürchtete das Schlimmste.

„Du kommst mit mir!" befahl er kurz, ohne den protestierenden Blick der Kollegin zu beachten.

McGonagalls Lippen waren äußerst schmal geworden und wandte sich an ihren Kollegen. Der schien die Tatsache, dass sie die Hauslehrerin seiner Tochter war, wieder einmal zu ignorieren. Natürlich wusste sie, dass Snape über das Verhalten seines Kindes mehr als verärgert war, aber es wäre an ihr gewesen, die Kinder dafür zu bestrafen. Auch Laura Smethurst.

Vor den Kindern wollte sie aber die Sache natürlich nicht klären und sie wusste, wie unglaublich stur der junge Mann sein konnte, vor allem, wenn es um sein Kind ging. Er war nicht der Typ Mensch, der klein beigab, wenn er von etwas überzeugt war und einmischen durfte man sich schon gar nicht in seine Angelegenheiten. Trotzdem würde sie gelegentlich ein paar Worte sprechen müssen mit ihm.

Als Laura ihrem Vater langsam und ungerne folgte, griff er nach ihrem Handgelenk und zog sie rasch mit sich. Geduld war sowieso nicht seine Stärke, schon gar nicht in solchen Momenten.

Harry und Ron gingen mit gesenkten Köpfen der Hauslehrerin nach. Laura würden wohl ein ziemliches Donnerwetter zu hören bekommen, dachte Harry.

Er hoffte, dass McGonagall es nicht Remus erzählen würde. Der wäre dann bestimmt enttäuscht von ihm und das wäre schlimm. Vielleicht erzählte es aber Snape, da er sich ja gut mit Remus verstand und die Männer schienen sich gerne über solche Zwischenfälle auszutauschen. Harry seufzte und Ron sah kurz zu ihm hinüber.

s s s s s

Laura musste immer wieder rennen, um mit Snape Schritt zu halten durch die verlassenen Gänge und die Treppe zu den Kerkern hinunter.

„Dad! Bitte, es tut mir Leid!" jammerte sie, doch der schritt nur eilig weiter in Richtung der Privaträume. Immer wieder stahl Laura einen Blick zu ihm hinauf. Seine etwas verengten Augen und sein schmaler Mund verhießen nichts Gutes. Auch die Kieferknochen, die darauf hindeuteten, dass er die Zähne zusammen biss, waren kein positives Zeichen.

Was hatten sie sich auch dabei gedacht, sich aus dem Schloss schleichen zu wollen, wenn es doch noch nicht einmal erlaubt war, sich im Schloss frei zu bewegen? Hagrid war nicht gut darin, etwas für sich zu behalten. Vielleicht hätten sie etwas aus ihm heraus bekommen!

Lauras Herz raste und als sich die Tür von Snapes Büro hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, bekam sie unverzüglich einen schallenden Schlag auf den Hosenboden. Seraphino Cunninghutch schreckte von seinem Schläfchen auf und Laura rieb sich die ziemlich schmerzende Stelle quer über ihrem Hintern.

„Au," sagte sie, allerdings ziemlich leise, denn sie wusste, dass sie sich unglaublich glücklich schätzen konnte, wenn das schon alles gewesen war.

Das Gesicht ihres Vaters schien aber immer noch gleich ärgerlich. „Was habe ich dir immer und immer wieder gesagt in den letzten Wochen?" fragte er und versuchte dabei seine Fassung zu behalten.

Er hätte allergrößte Lust gehabt, seiner Tochter gehörig den Hintern zu verhauen, dass sie eine Weile nicht mehr sitzen könnte. Er atmete langsam um seinen Puls zu beruhigen. Seine Augen bohrten sich in die von Laura.

Sie senkte die schwarzen Augen, in denen nun Tränen schwammen.

„Wir wollten doch nur wissen, wer das getan hat. Ich meine das mit Hermine... und den Anderen," schluchzte sie. „Sie ist doch unsere Freundin und... nun liegt... sie kalt und steif da... und sie würde uns doch auch nicht im Stich lassen!"

Snapes Gemüt beruhigte sich etwas. Er wusste, dass Laura sich sehr um die Freundin sorgte, aber _er_ sorgte sich um _sie_! Er hatte ihr immer wieder eingetrichtert, dass sie nicht ohne Lehrer im Schloss unterwegs sein dürfe und nun hatte sie doch tatsächlich das Schloss sogar verlassen wollen.

Dieses Kind würde ihn noch ins Grab bringen, dachte er verzweifelt. Wie sollte er sie und ihre unmöglichen Freunde nur schützen können, wenn sie kein kleinstes bisschen gehorchten. Er würde nachher ganz sicher mit Molly und Remus reden. Sie sollten ihren Sprößlingen ins Gewissen reden und zwar ordentlich.

Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der vor seinem Schreibtisch stand und fasste Laura an den Oberarmen.

Von unten herauf sah Laura ihn schuldbewusst an. Sie wusste, dass ihr Vater wollte, dass sie ihn ansah, traute sich aber kaum, in sein wütendes Gesicht zu sehen.

„Ich dachte, ich könne mich nun so langsam auf dich verlassen, Laura," begann er und Laura fühlte sich noch mieser als vorhin. Viel mieser!

„Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von dir," sagte er und nun konnte sie seinem Blick nicht mehr stand halten.

„Tut mir Leid," hauchte sie und wieder kullerte eine Träne ihre Wange hinunter. Snape nickte, blickte sie aber immer noch scharf an wie ein Adler.

„Deine Freundin wurde versteinert. Meinst du ich will, dass dir das auch geschieht? Oder gar Schlimmeres?" fragte er eindringlich und Laura blickte schnell zu ihm auf und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Du bleibst von nun an bei mir, junge Dame. Du machst keinen Schritt mehr ohne mich oder einen anderen Lehrer. Ist das absolut klar?" fragte er. Wann, so fragte er sich, wann war es endlich soweit, dass er sich mehr Selbstverantwortung erhoffen konnte von seiner Tochter? Wie lange würde er sie an dieser kurzen Leine halten müssen? Wann würde er diese lockern können, ohne dass sie sich gleich ins nächste Abenteuer stürzen würde?

Laura nickte wieder. „Ja Dad," sagte sie leise.

„Laura, sieh mich an. Einen Schritt ohne Lehrer, und du wirst es bitter bereuen," sagte er ernst. Sie hätte am liebsten gefragt, wie es denn sei, wenn sie aufs Klo müsse, entschied sich dann aber dagegen.

„Diese Woche bleibst du hier und gehst nicht zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Da kommst du auf zu dumme Gedanken."

Laura atmete hörbar ein und wieder aus.

„Aber ans Geburtstagsfest von Fred und George darf ich schon, oder?" fragte sie plötzlich.

Snape funkelte sie böse an. „Natürlich nicht, du albernes Kind!"

Nun funkelten ihre Augen auch und sie sah ihn empört an. „Doch!" schrie sie beinahe. „Ich geh aber...!" Weiter kam sie nicht, denn nochmals klatschte ein mahnender Klaps auf ihren Hintern, der sie sofort verstummen ließ.

Snape beugte sich etwas vor. „Ich an deiner Stelle würde nun ganz brav sein und tun, was dein Vater dir sagt," warnte er und Laura senkte den Blick und nickte, denn ihr war bewusst, dass sie sonst vielleicht noch über den Beinen enden würde, auf die sie nun hinunter sah. Da ihr Hinterteil immer noch etwas surrte, wolle sie gar nichts provozieren.

S s s s

Amélie saß am nächsten Abend mit Severus vor dem Feuer in seinem Privatquartier. Sie hatte sofort gefühlt, dass Severus etwas bedrückte. Nun, da Laura in ihrem Bett war, begann er leise zu reden. „Der Schulleiter wurde suspendiert und Hagrid sitzt als Hauptverdächtiger in Askaban. Ich habe immer gesagt, dass das Ministerium seine Finger von dieser Schule lassen sollte. Sie meinen, die Probleme aus dem Weg schaffen zu können, wenn sie die Erstbesten beschuldigen."

Sie hörte, dass er ziemlich sauer, aber auch etwas verzweifelt und sehr beunruhigt war über die spätesten Entwicklungen in der Schule.

Sie griff seine Hand und fragte leise: "Weiß Laura davon? Sie mag doch diesen Hagrid ziemlich gerne, nicht wahr?" Sie erinnerte, wie Laura ihr von dem Halbriesen vorgeschwärmt hatte, wie nett der sei und wie lustig sie es immer hatten bei ihm. Das würde das Mädchen bestimmt ziemlich belasten.

Severus zog Amélie an sich und lehnte sein Gesicht an ihr kastanienbraunes Haar, das so weich war und gut roch. Er schloss die Augen. „Nein. Die Schüler sind informiert worden wegen des Schulleiters, aber von Hagrid weiß sie noch nicht. Ich bin unschlüssig, ob ich es ihr sagen soll, denn ich befürchte, dass es ansonsten Draco Malfoy tun wird und das wäre noch viel schlimmer."

Amélie stimmte ihm zu. Auch von dem jungen Malfoy hatte sie gehört und wenn er nur halb so fies war, wie sein Vater, dann war das schon schlimm genug. Sie konnte Lauras Antipathie gut verstehen. Trotzdem hatte sie Laura geraten, es zumindest zu versuchen, sich mit ihm zu vertragen. Auch Amélie war klar, dass vor allem in Zeiten wie diesen es immer am Besten war, wenn man möglichst wenige Feinde hatte. Auch wenn es einem bei gewissen Menschen schwer fiel.

„Zum Glück ist es den Kindern nicht gelungen, sich gestern raus zu schleichen. Sie wären bestimmt genau zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen," sagte Amélie und kuschelte sich etwas an Severus. „Remus hat wohl Harry auch ins Gewissen geredet?" fragte Amélie. Sie wusste, wie sehr Remus den Jungen liebte und sich um ihn sorgte.

Snape nickte und dachte daran, wie erschrocken Remus über den Versuch der Kinder gewesen war. Er hatte Remus und auch Harry am Abend die Gelegenheit gegeben, sich hier zu unterhalten und der Junge hatte nach dem Gespräch ziemlich zerknirscht gewirkt.

Ob sie selber auch so impulsiv und unüberlegt gehandelt hatte, als sie ein Kind war? fragte sich Amélie und sah dann zu Severus hinauf. Natürlich fand sie, dass er ziemlich streng war, mit seinem Kind, aber sie wusste, dass er es nicht schätzte, wenn sie sich einmischte. Und vielleicht brauchte Laura eben genau das, überlegte sie. „Und Laura scheint nun ihre Strafe akzeptiert zu haben, wie es scheint."

Severus sah zu Amélie hinunter und lächelte leicht. Das gefiel ihr doch schon besser!

„Die Weasleys haben sogar ihre Party verschoben." Er sah Amélie vielsagend an. "Dieser Weasley-Bengel scheint wirklich ein Auge auf meine Tochter geworfen zu haben!" sagte er halb empört, halb ärgerlich.

Amélie lachte. „Severus Snape, dein Töchterchen wird bald eine junge Dame sein und nun beginnt sie schon, den Jungs den Kopf zu verdrehen. Aber hab keine Angst, mein Schatz, du wirst immer ihre Nummer eins sein!" Sie liebte es, ihn ein wenig hoch zu nehmen und sein verzweifeltes Gesicht und die funkelnden Augen anzusehen. So eine eifersüchtige Glucke, dachte sie immer noch lachend.

Na hoffentlich! dachte Snape etwas zweifelnd.

„Wie war das nun mit den Drachen?" wollte Amélie wissen und setzte sich so hin, dass sie Severus besser ansehen konnte.

Dieser hob eine Augenbraue, als er an den Brief dachte, den er heute von Rons älterem Bruder bekommen hatte. Dieser Charlie Weasley hatte sich sofort der Sache angenommen und er schien ziemlich kompetent zu sein, so wie er Auskunft gegeben hatte und ihr Vorgehen beschrieben hatte.

„Diese Höhle, die Laura und ich gefunden haben, war tatsächlich noch bewohnt. Allerdings war von den Drachen, die Rosario damals gehalten hatte, nur noch wenig vorhanden. Aber es scheint, dass eines der Eier geschlüpft war, nachdem mein Ururgroßvater die Höhle verschlossen und die Drachen verlassen hatte.

Das Tier hatte nur überleben können, indem es sich an seinen Eltern gütlich getan hatte. Und auch dadurch, dass die Höhle nicht ganz dicht verschlossen gewesen war und etwas Wasser hatte hinein gelangen können. Natürlich hat das Jungtier die ausgewachsenen Tiere nicht getötet, sie müssen selbst verendet sein. Nur dank dem extrem hohen Elterninstinkt hatten die erwachsenen Drachen das Junge nicht gefressen.

Jedenfalls waren die Drachenforscher höchst erstaunt gewesen, dass dieses Tier am Leben war, nach so langer Zeit. Der arme Drache hat in seinem Leben natürlich noch nichts anderes als nur das Innere dieser Höhle gesehen. Und es wäre nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis die Wand eingestürzt wäre, die Rosario magisch errichtet hatte. Also war es ziemliches Glück, dass wir den Drachen und die Höhle gefunden haben. Wer weiß, was ansonsten hätte passieren können."

Amélie konnte kaum glauben, was sie da hörte. Das hörte sich unglaublich an. Aber Drachen waren schon faszinierende Wesen.

„Und haben sie ihn mitgenommen, nehme ich an?" fragte die junge Frau und Snape nickte.

„Es war eine äußerst gefährliche und schwierige Bergung, da das Tier noch nie ein anderes Wesen gesehen hatte. Ja, sie werden versuchen, ihn in eine kleine Herde zu integrieren, was bestimmt nicht sehr einfach ist," antwortete er und zog die geliebte Frau wieder näher zu sich. „Der Drache habe nicht gewusst, ob er sich ängstigen, angreifen oder sich freuen sollte," sagte er. Das hatte ihm der Leiter dieser Drachenkolonie geschrieben. „Der Drache war sehr schwach, da er lange kein Futter gehabt hatte und war deshalb nicht so wehrhaft, wie er sonst gewesen wäre. Er ist auch bei weitem nicht ausgewachsen, da Drachen erst mit sechs bis siebenhundert Jahren erwachsen sind."

Amélie liebte es, ihren Kopf an Snapes Brust zu lehnen. Sowas, wie er ausstrahlte, hatte kein anderer Mensch!

Diese Geschichte von seinen Vorfahren war wirklich sehr speziell und interessant, dachte sie. Es hatte scheinbar nicht nur einen einzigen Grund, dass Edna ihre Ururenkelin ihre Erinnerungen in Form von Träumen schickte. Ja, sehr speziell, das alles!

TBC...


	29. Chapter 29

So, nun geht es weiter. Danken möchte ich wieder allen Reviewern und ganz speziellen Dank an Ida, die wieder korrigiert hat. Alle noch übrigen Patzer gehören nur mir, da ich da und dort noch etwas 'rumgeschraubt' habe. Hoffe, es ist in Ordung so und wünsche allen viel Spass beim Lesen und viel Motivation mir ein Review zu hinterlassen;-D Ganz liebe Grüsse , Sally

s s s s s

Die Kinder sahen ziemlich bedrückt aus, als sie bei der versteinerten Freundin saßen und in das starre Gesicht des Mädchens blickten.

Wieder fragte sich Laura, ob Hermine wohl Angesicht zu Angesicht vor dem Monster der Kammer gestanden hatte. Wenn sie doch nur sagen könnte, was es war!

„Ob sie etwas denkt?" sprach Laura ihre Gedanken aus und musterte die geöffneten Augen von Hermine, die sonst immer so intelligent und aufgeweckt blickten und nun nur stumpf vor sich hin starrten.

Harry zuckte die Schultern. „Hermine kann wohl gar nicht sein, ohne zu denken. Nicht mal, wenn sie versteinert ist."

Ron sah ziemlich besorgt aus. „Ob alles wieder gut wird, mit ihr?" sagte er leise. Er streckte den Arm aus, um ihre kalte Hand zu halten. Vielleicht spürte sie ja, dass die Freunde bei ihr waren.

Plötzlich spürte er etwas in der steifen Hand. „He, was ist das?" sagte er und die beiden anderen Kinder reckten fragend ihre Köpfe.

Mit Mühe gelang es Ron und Harry, den zerknüllerten Zettel von Hermines Griff zu befreien, ohne das er zerriss.

„Basilisk?" las Harry erstaunt. Laura wusste, was ein Basilisk war. Sie hatte ein Buch in ihrem Zimmer, in dem viele magische Wesen beschrieben waren.

Harry las den kleinen Abschnitt vor und Ron schlug sich die Hand an die Stirn. Auch Laura wurde nun einiges klar.

„Das war die Stimme, die du gehört hast, Harry," sagte Ron. „Es ist ja auch eine Art Schlange, deshalb hast nur du sie gehört, oder zumindest verstanden."

Laura nickte. „Aber es steht doch da, dass der Blick des Basilisken tödlich ist. Die Leute wurden aber alle versteinert und niemand getötet. Könnte es noch ein junger Basilisk sein, dessen Blick noch nicht tötet?"

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Das Vieh ist doch schon viele hundert Jahre in der Kammer. Das kann nicht mehr jung sein!"

Laura dachte an die Drachen, die ihr Vorfahr vor fast hundert Jahren in der Höhle eingesperrt hatte und der auch noch ganz jung war, für einen Drachen.

„Aber wie konnte er sich unbemerkt im Schloss bewegen?" überlegte Ron. „Ich meine, es ist ja nicht gerade winzig!"

„Auch dafür hat Hermine eine Erklärung gefunden," sagte Harry und reichte Ron den zerknüllte Zettel. „Durch die Rohre. Wahrscheinlich Lüftungsschächte und so."

„Verdammt!" sagte Laura und starrte in Gedanken vor sich hin. Die Jungs sahen sie fragend an. „Jimmy!" sagte Laura nur.

„Was?" wollte Ron wissen, der nicht wusste, wieso Laura nun von dem Streifenhörnchen zu reden begann. Was hatte das schon mit alledem zu tun.

„Sie benutzt die Lüftungsschächte, um aus dem Schloss zu gelangen. Bestimmt ist sie dort diesem Monster begegnet und wurde getötet!" Sie hatte den Jungs immer wieder geklagt, dass das Tierchen nicht mehr nach Hause gekommen war. Es schauderte ihr, wenn sie daran dachte, dass sie selbst in die Rohre gekrochen war, um nach dem Tierchen zu suchen. Auch sie hätte da diesem Vieh begegnen können!

Die Jungen sahen sie bedauernd an. Harry sah nachdenklich aus. „Hermine hatte doch einen Spiegel dabei. Ganz sicher, damit sie nicht dem Blick des Basilisken begegnete. Vielleicht ist sie deshalb nur versteinert worden, weil sie das Monster nur im Spiegel gesehen hat."

Diese Erklärung schien sinnvoll, aber was war mit all den anderen? „Ja, und Peeves ist ja nur ein Poltergeist, der kann ja nicht wirklich sterben. Und Miss Norris... vielleicht sind Katzen nicht so empfindlich... und... und die haben ja sowieso neun Leben!" sagte Laura nachdenklich.

„Die hat ihn wahrscheinlich nur durch Spiegelung in der Wasserlache gesehen und Justin ist zusammen mit Nick gefunden worden. Vielleicht ..."Harry überlegte, was hier der Grund sein konnte." Vielleicht hat er ihn durch den Geist hindurch gesehen und somit auch nicht direkt. Und Colin...war vielleicht gerade am Fotografieren ...oder so."

„Das ist aber schon noch Zufall, dass alle nur versteinert sind," meinte Laura zweifelnd. „Und vielleicht hatte genau Jimmy dieses Glück nicht,"fügte sie leise hinzu.

„Kommt, rufen wir Madam Pomfrey, damit sie uns in den Turm zurück bringt," schlug Ron etwas niedergeschlagen vor. „Danke Hermine," sagte er zu der starren Freundin.

„Ich will das aber erst meinem Dad sagen gehen, das mit dem Basilisk. Vielleicht wissen die Lehrer ja noch gar nicht, dass es ein Basilisk ist," vermutete Laura.

„Also wenn Hermine das rausgefunden hat, haben es die Erwachsenen bestimmt auch schon," sagte Ron.

Doch als sie eben Madam Pomfrey rufen wollten, klang die Stimme von McGonagall, dass alle Schüler sofort in die Gemeinschaftsräume geführt werden mussten und dort bleiben sollten.

Die drei Kinder sahen sich ratlos an. Wie sollten sie nun zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum kommen? Sie wollten es nicht wagen, wieder alleine auf den Gängen erwischt zu werden. Harry war sehr geschimpft worden, von Remus und es war ziemlich unangenehm gewesen. Er hatte keine Lust auf eine Wiederholung dieser Angelegenheit und schon gar nicht so kurz nach dem letzten Vorfall. Auch Rons Mum und Dad waren alles andere als erfreut gewesen und hatten ihm klare Drohungen ausgesprochen, was passieren würde, falls sowas nochmals vorkommen würde.

Langsam öffneten sie die Tür des Krankenflügels und spähten hinaus. Plötzlich hörten sie Stimmen und schlüpften zurück, hinter die geöffnete Tür.

„Die Lage ist prekär. Und die Eltern des Kindes müssen umgehend informiert werden," hörten sie McGonagall betreten sagen.

Weitere Schritte näherten sich und nun hörten sie Snapes Stimme. „Wer ist es?" wollte er knapp, aber trotzdem besorgt wissen.

„Es ist jemand entführt worden," sagte McGonagall tonlos.

„Wer?" kam es von Snape.

„Ginny Weasley!" sagte die Lehrerin.

Ron konnte einen erstickten Aufschrei nicht unterdrücken und er wurde käsebleich.

"Der Erbe hat eine entsprechende Nachricht, genau unter der Ersten hinterlassen," fügte sie matt hinzu. "Ich denke, dass wir Morgen früh alle Kinder nach Hause schicken müssen."

„Ach, es scheint, als käme ich genau richtig!" hörten sie genau in diesem Moment die lockerflockige Stimme von Lockhart durch den Korridor trällern.

„Ja, scheint tatsächlich so!" sagte Snape gereizt.

McGonagall hörte sich auch nicht gerade begeistert an, als sie kurz erklärte, was passiert sei und Lockhart stotterte mit etwas zu höher klingenden Stimme als üblich: "Ist... ist nicht schon einmal ein Kind entführt oder gar getötet worden, von der Bestie?"

„Myrte Evergreen, ein muggelstämmiges Mädchen wurde 1943 getötet," sagte sie knapp und wies dann den unbeliebten Kollegen an, seinen Mut und seine Fähigkeiten doch nun bitte unter Beweis zu stellen und den Fall raschmöglichst zu lösen.

Als Lockhart etwas überrumpelt von dem Vorschlag zu seinem Büro ging, entfernten sich die anderen Lehrer und die Kinder konnten nicht mehr hören, was gesprochen wurde.

Aber dass sie diesem Lockhart das Schicksal von Rons Schwester anvertrauten, konnten alle kaum glauben. Natürlich war er sowas wie ein Held. Aber die Kinder hatten den Lehrer oft genug in den Unterrichtsstunden erlebt und von dem vielen Mut, den er bei seinen Heldentaten gebraucht hatte, hatten sie nicht viel gemerkt.

Sie bekamen nicht mit, wie sich die Lehrer aufteilten, einige Verstärkung mobilisierten und andere nach irgendwelchen Spuren oder Hinweisen suchen gingen. Die Hauslehrer gingen los, um die Schüler zu informieren.

S s s

„Wir sagen Lockhart, was wir wissen," sagte Harry und die Aufregung und der Schock stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Ron war noch blasser und geschockter.

„Myrte Evergreen?" sagte Laura nachdenklich. „Die maulende Myrte?" Sie sah die anderen fragend an. „Denkt ihr Myrta Evergreen ist die Myrte und wurde von Slytherins Monster getötet?"

„Möglich. Wir sollten bei Myrte suchen. Schließlich ist das erste Opfer dort oben gefunden worden und dieser Erbe Slytherins hinterlässt immer dort seine Nachrichten. Wenn Myrte wirklich das Opfer des Monsters war, kann sie uns vielleicht etwas sagen. Könnte sogar sein, dass sie weiß wo der Eingang in die Kammer ist. Vielleicht hat sie bloß noch nie jemand danach gefragt." Ron hatte hastig gesprochen und Harry nickte.

„Ja, die ist ja immer mit Jammern beschäftigt. Und jeder meidet sie..." meinte Harry.

„Ja, und selbst wenn jemand sie gefragt hat, hat sie vielleicht auch nicht geantwortet. Ihr wisst, wie stur sie sein kann und wie empfindlich sie auf das Thema Tod reagiert," nickte Laura und sah sich kurz um.

„Ich muss es meinem Dad sagen. Der bringt mich um, wenn ich ihm nichts sage und auf eigene Faust etwas unternehme!" sagte Laura und ihr wurde beinahe übel, wenn sie daran dachte, wie unangenehm das werden würde. Aber natürlich war jetzt nur Ginny wichtig.

„Holt ihr Lockhart, ich hole Dad, wir treffen uns im Mädchenklo, zweiter Stock," sagte sie, während sie schon Richtung Kerker davon lief. Der Tarnumhang wäre jetzt Gold wert gewesen. Zum Glück waren alle Schüler in den Gemeinschaftsräumen, sodass sie sich nicht noch vor denen in Acht nehmen musste. Sie hoffte nur, nicht von irgend einem Lehrer entdeckt zu werden.

Mit pochendem Herzen lief sie los und rannte die Treppe hinunter. Als sie um eine Ecke bog, lief sie direkt in Professor Trelawney hinein, die von der Wucht beinahe hintenüber kippte.

„Tut mir Leid, Ma'am," sagte Laura hastig, und wollte schnell weiter rennen, bevor die Lehrerin sie aufhalten konnte.

Doch die spinnenbeinartigen Finger der Frau fassten sie am Kragen und Laura drehte sich sofort zu ihr um. Hoffentlich lies die Brillenschlange sie wieder laufen. Hoffentlich brachte sie sie nicht zu ihrem Dad und petzte.

Professor Trelawney beäugte Laura durch die dicken Brillengläser und beugte sich etwas zu ihr hinunter.

„Ein verwirrter Kopf ist nicht immer etwas Schlechtes, mein Liebes," sagte sie und Laura sah sie blinzelnd an. Das war wohl nicht das gewesen, was sie erwartet hatte. Sie antwortete brav, „Ja, Ma'am, darf ich bitte jetzt gehen?"

Trelawney nickte und lies Laura los. „Und vergessen Sie nicht den Sturzhelm!" rief sie noch hinterher. Die Gute schien ja wirklich etwas verwirrt zu sein, und ja, im Moment war das jedenfalls nichts Schlechtes. Es erstaunte sie ziemlich, dass Professor Trelawney sie nicht aufgefordert hatte, unverzüglich in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen. Aber diese Lehrerin war eben etwas sonderbar.

Endlich erreichte Laura die Privaträume, wo sie mit ihrem Dad lebte. Ob ihr Dad ihr glaubte? Er würde bestimmt nicht erlauben, dass sie mit ins Mädchenklo ging.

Außer Puste rief sie nach ihm. Doch sie erhielt keine Antwort. Das konnte doch wohl nicht sein! dachte sie verzweifelt. Was sollte sie nun tun? Sie hatte keine Zeit, auf ihn zu warten! Vielleicht war es schon zu spät für Ginny. Nervös fuhr sie sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht.

„Milly!" rief sie und sofort erschien das kleine Wesen. Laura hätte sie küssen können, vor Glück sie zu sehen, aber sie hatte keine Zeit zu verlieren.

„Milly, schnell such meinen Vater. Du musst ihm sagen, es sei dringend und er solle ins Mädchenklo im zweiten Stock kommen. So schnell wie möglich. Geh, Milly!"

Die nickte und verschwand sofort. Laura sah sich verzweifelt in den Räumen um. Der Tarnumhang, dachte sie verzweifelt. Ob ihr Vater den noch hatte? Oder hatte er den Remus gegeben?

Ohne zu überlegen, riss sie alle Schränke auf und rupfte die Sachen raus. Verdammt, wo war das Ding? Sie rannte ins Schlafzimmer ihres Vaters und öffnete auch dort die Schranktüren.

Es roch sehr nach ihrem Dad und das beruhigte sie etwas. Kleider und nochmals Kleider und Umhänge und - dort oben, das könnte er sein! dachte sie aufgeregt und stellte sich auf ein Regalbrett, auf dem irgendwelche Pyjamas ihres Vaters ordentlich zusammengefaltet lagen. Ob das Brett ihr Gewicht trug?

Beinahe wäre sie hinunter gestürzt, da sie das Gleichgewicht verlor, bekam aber den Umhang noch rechtzeitig zu fassen und landete auf ihren Füßen.

Ja! Es war Harrys Tarnumhang! Glücklich drückte sie das gute Stück an die Brust. Dann zog sie ihn schnell an und rannte zur Tür hinaus.

S s s

Nach Luft ringend kam sie im Mädchenklo an. Sie fragte sich, ob die anderen schon da waren und zog den Tarnumhang aus. Da der Umhang so lang war, war es unangenehm damit zu gehen. Zweimal wäre sie auf dem Weg hier hin beinahe gestolpert und einmal wäre sie dann bestimmt flach auf dem Boden gelandet, direkt vor der Lehrerin für alte Runen, Bathsheda Babbling, die hastig an ihr vorbei geschritten war.

Laura erschrak, als sie ein riesiges Loch im Boden sah, dort, wo normalerweise die Waschbecken standen.

Langsam und immer noch keuchend trat sie näher und spähte gespannt hinunter. Das sah sehr tief aus, dachte sie. Es war eigentlich nicht nur ein Loch, eher eine Röhre, die steil abfiel. Ob Harry, Ron und Lockhart hier hinunter gegangen waren? Die waren doch nicht lebensmüde, oder?

„Ah, ganz alleine, hm!" keifte eine laute Stimme hinter Laura und sie drehte sich erschrocken um. Dabei machte sie einen Schritt ins Bodenlose. Sie sah gerade noch Myrtes Gesicht, das sie feixend, dann erschrocken ansah, als sie in dem dunklen Loch verschwand.

Das Gefühl des Fallens hob ihr den Magen an und trieb ihr das Adrenalin ins Blut und sie schrie aus Leibeskräften auf. Bald spürte sie aber etwas unter sich. Sie fiel nicht mehr frei, sie rutschte nun eher.

Beim Sturz in das Loch hatte sie sich den Ellbogen so schmerzhaft gestoßen, dass ihr noch während ihrer Rutschpartie die Tränen in die Augen schossen.

Trotz der Schmerzen versuchte sie mit den Händen und Füßen zu bremsen und endlich wurde es langsamer und lief unten aus. Leise landete sie auf feuchtem modrigem Boden, ohne hin zu fallen. Sie legte ihre Hand an den schmerzenden Ellbogen und sah sich ängstlich um. Zahlreiche kleine Tierknochen knirschten unter ihren Füßen und sie fragte sich, ob auch Jimmys dabei waren.

Den Tarnumhang hatte sie scheinbar verloren. Sie hatte ihn doch vorhin noch in der Hand gehabt, dachte sie. Entweder hing er irgendwo in dieser Röhre, oder er war noch bei Myrte oben...

S s s

Sie folgte der Höhle und hoffte mehr als alles, dass sie nicht alleine hier unten war. Denn diese steile Röhre würde sie niemals hoch klettern können, nicht mal ohne schmerzenden Arm.

„Harry!" rief sie und hoffte, dass nicht plötzlich das Monster auftauchen würde. Wie sollte sie sehen, wo sie hin lief und ob der Basilisk hinter ihr her war, wenn sie die Augen geschlossen halten musste, damit sie nicht getötet wurde. Sie nahm sich vor, beim leisesten Geräusch oder bei der kleinsten Bewegung die Augen zu schließen.

Es war ziemlich still hier unten.

Was sollte sie tun, wenn Harry, Ron und Lockhart schon von dem Basilisken gefressen worden waren.

Aber nach dem, was Lockhart schon alles erlebt hatte, würde ein Basilisk wohl keine Schwierigkeit sein.

„Harry!" rief sie nochmals, etwas lauter und ihre Stimme widerhallte an den Wänden, dass es ihr kalt den Rücken runter lief. Ihr Ellbogen klopfte immer noch schmerzhaft, allerdings war sie so aufgeregt, dass sie dem kaum Beachtung schenkte.

Am liebsten wäre sie wieder im Mädchenklo oben. Sie hatte sehr große Angst und sie wünschte sich, wenigstens die Freunde zu finden.

„Laura!" hörte sie plötzlich die Stimme von Ron und vor lauter Glück fiel sie dem Freund sofort um den Hals.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie Professor Lockhart herumstaksen und fragte sich, was denn mit dem los war.

„Wo ist Harry? Und was ist mit dem los?" fragte Laura und deutete mit dem Kopf zu dem Lehrer.

„Dieser Hochstapler ist gar kein Held. Er ist ein Feigling und wollte sich aus dem Staub machen, statt Ginny zu retten. Und nun hat er den Gang einstürzen lassen, weil er uns mit meinem Zauberstab einen Vergessenszauber anhexen wollte. Leider ist der Schuss hinten raus gegangen. Harry ist da auf der anderen Seite." Ron sah jämmerlich aus, fand Laura. So hatte sie ihn noch nie gesehen.

„Komm, wir versuchen, durch zu kommen!" ermunterte ihn Laura und begann, die kleineren Steine bei Seite zu räumen so gut es ging.

"Vergiss es, das schaffen wir nie," hauchte Ron mit blassem Gesicht. "Das dauert Ewigkeiten!" Doch Laura reagierte nicht auf seine Worte, sondern begann an den grösseren Steinen zu ziehen, die den Weg versperrten.

Doch es hatte keinen Sinn. Die Steine waren zu schwer. „Soll ich einen Sprengzauber versuchen?" keuchte Laura. „Dann könnte aber noch mehr einstürzen," überlegte sie laut.

Sie richtete den Zauberstab auf einen der schweren Brocken und sagte:"Wingardium leviosa!"

Ihre Finger waren ganz zitterig vor Aufregung und es kostete sie viel Konzentration und drei Anläufe, den Zauber einigermassen hin zu bekommen. Sie schaffte es gerade so, einen Stein, der auch anderes Geröll lockerte, einige Zentimeter anzuheben. Dann fiel der Klotzl schwer hinunter und kullerte staubaufwirbelnd bis vor ihre Füsse. Schnell traten sie einen Schritt zurück.

Immerhin war es ihr gelungen, ein kleines Loch frei zu bekommen. Sie husteten, von dem Staub.

„Wenn du mir hilfst, könnte ich durch kommen! " sagte Laura, die keine Nerven hatte, einen weiteren Versuch zu machen. „Vielleicht kann ich dich dann von der anderen Seite her hoch ziehen," fügte sie hinzu.

Ron nickte und half der Freundin, die sich durch das enge Loch zwängte. Doch als sie drüben war rutschte sie automatisch auf dem Geröll und den Steinen hinunter. Umständlich kletterte sie wieder zum Loch hoch, aber die Hand soweit durch die Öffnung zu halten, dass Ron sie greifen konnte, ging schlecht. Immer wieder gab das lose Material unter ihr nach und sie glitt nach unten weg. Ausserdem war das Loch wohl doch noch zu eng, für Ron.

„Geh nur!" rief er ihr zu und Laura nickte , obwohl sie wusste, dass er es nicht sah. Er würde weiter graben, dann käme er auch bald durch.

Er hörte Laura auf der anderen Seite über das Geröll und die Steine klettern und dann war sie verschwunden.

S s s

Ron trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Die Minuten zogen sich unglaublich langsam hin und er schwitzte vor lauter Nervosität.

Hinter diesem Steinhaufen brauchten seine Schwester und seine Freunde dringend seine Hilfe. Obwohl sein Zauberstab ziemlich lädiert war, und Ron bewusst war, dass er ziemlichen Schaden anrichten konnte damit, wagte er nun einen Zauber. Die Steine weg zu räumen war einfach zu schwierig und zu zeitaufwändig.

Und nur hier herum zu sitzen und die Geräusche und die rennenden Schritte von Harry und vielleicht auch Laura zu hören, war unerträglich. Es war erträglicher gewesen, als die eingestürzte Stelle noch ganz zu gewesen war und er keine Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, irgendwas zu hören, von dem, was da vor sich ging.

„Bombarda!" sagte der Junge, der nach einigen verzweifelten Versuchen, einen großen Stein bei Seite zu schieben die Geduld verlor.

Es gab einen Riesenknall und Ron erschrak sehr. Er wurde nach hinten geworfen und auch Lockhart saß verdattert auf dem Boden. Doch nun war der Durchgang groß genug, dass sogar mehrere Rons nebeneinander durch gepasst hätten.

Von weitem sah er eine kleine Gestalt am Boden liegen. Er schluckte schwer und seine Kehle wurde eng.

Es war seine kleine Schwester. Seine Ginny, die er so oft beneidet hatte. Die er so oft gehänselt hatte und mit der er so viel gespielt hatte. Sein Schwesterchen, das ihm nachgeeifert hatte, als sie kleiner waren.

Ohne einen Blick auf irgendetwas als Ginny zu werfen, stolperte er auf das rothaarige Kind zu, dessen Gesicht weißer als Schnee schien. Ron schluckte schwer.

Er bemerkte nicht, dass Lockhart den Zauberstab aufhob, der ihm beim Sturz nach der Explosion aus der Hand geschleudert war.

Der Professor musterte den Stab und fuchtelte etwas damit herum. „Das sieht ja aus wie ein Zauberstab, haha!" lachte er und stolperte auch in die Halle.

„Ist das dein Spielzeug, Junge?" fragte er Ron, der aber nicht zuhörte, sondern sich zu Ginny hinunter kauerte.

„Haha!" lachte Lockhart wieder und achtete sich nicht auf das riesige Ungeheuer, welches geschmeidig hinter Harry her war.

„Amnesia!" sagte Lockhart mit ernster Stimme ganz automatisch und amüsierte sich dabei über sich selbst. Ein roter Funke schoss aus dem Zauberstab hervor, worauf der Mann den Stab sofort erschrocken fallen ließ.

Der Fluch schwirrte durch den Raum und traf das Monster genau in den vorderen Teil seines riesigen Körpers und nun schien auch Lockhart das Tier entdeckt zu haben und flüchtete Luft schnappend zurück, woher er gekommen war.

Der Basilisk hielt inne. Er schien nicht mehr genau zu wissen, was er sollte und was er wollte.

Tom Riddle, befahl ihm wütend, den Jungen zu fressen, was von den anwesenden Personen nur Harry verstand, da Tom in Parsel gesprochen hatte . Der Basilisk sah nur verwirrt von dem davon rennenden Harry zu Tom und wieder zu Harry.

Ron blickte das Monster nicht an, sondern zog die blasse Ginny vorsichtig an den Rand der Kammer. Dort kauerte er sich mit ihr in eine Ecke und hielt sie in seinen Armen. Er hätte sie gerne hier weggebracht, aber über die Trümmer der eingestürzten Stelle, wäre das unmöglich gewesen. Er betete still, dass sie noch lebte.

Laura, stand mit gezücktem Zauberstab in der Kammer und schoss nun einen Lähmzauber auf das Tier ab, der es einen Moment verharren ließ, aber nicht sonderlich zu beeindrucken schien. Es war sehr schwierig, das Tier zu treffen, wenn man es nicht wirklich ansehen durfte. Und sie wolle ja nicht ihren Freund treffen. Sie hatte, als sie durch die eingestürzte Stelle hindurch war, die riesige, leere Schlangenhaut gesehen und hatte eine Ahnung davon bekommen, um was für ein gigantisches Monster es sich hier handelte.

Der Basilisk war Laura gefährlich nahe, konzentrierte sich aber nun wieder auf Harry und schien sie nicht einmal zu bemerken. Er jagte hinter Harry her, der nun etwas Abstand zwischen sich und das Monster gebracht hatte.

Laura wich etwas zurück, denn es glitt an ihr vorbei in einen Tunnel, in dem Harry verschwunden war. Wieder schoss sie einen Fluch auf das Monster, der es sich wütend winden ließ. Seine Augen waren nun immerhin schon im Tunnel und stellten keine Gefahr mehr dar.

Doch Laura konnte nicht weiter zurück weichen, da sie schon nahe an der Felsenwand war und ausweichen konnte sie auch schlecht.

Immer noch feuerte sie einen Lähmzauber nach dem anderen auf das Biest, das nun einen Moment verharrte. 'Lauf Harry' dachte sie verzweifelt und vergas dabei etwas ihre eigene große Angst.

Doch einen Moment später nahm der Basilisk Harrys Verfolgung wieder auf. Dabei schlenkerte sein Schwanz in Lauras Richtung und traf das Mädchen mit voller Wucht. Laura flog ein paar Meter durch die Luft und wurde hart an die Höhlenwand geschmettert.

S s s s

Lauras Kopf knallte auf den Felsen. Sie hörte den Aufprall von weit weg, als wenn sie ganz weit innen in ihrem Kopf sitzen würde. Sie spürte keinen Schmerz, hörte nur den Knall. Sie lag am Boden und konnte sich überhaupt nicht bewegen.

Sie war müde und ihr war schlecht. Es war ihr bewusst, dass etwas passiert war, das nicht gut war. Sie hatte Angst. Ihr Bein war gebrochen, das wusste sie auch. Sie wollte ein gerades Bein! Und sie wollte, dass ihr Dad kam!

Wieso konnte ihr Dad nicht hier sein und ihr helfen? Der wusste doch immer, was zu tun war. Wenn er doch nur kommen und sie mitnehmen würde! Und Harry, der war doch auch noch irgendwo mit dem verwirrten Monster am Kämpfen. Und Ginny... die lag doch noch irgendwo tot oder halb tot herum. Die arme Ginny.

Laura wurde müde. Wenn sie doch wenigstens Milly rufen könnte. Die Augenlider wurden ihr schwer.

Plötzlich spürte sie ein unangenehmes Kitzeln an ihrer Nase. Sie hob den Arm, um sich zu kratzen, denn es war beinahe unerträglich. Sie spürte, dass jemand da war. Irgendjemand kitzelte sie so gemein, vielleicht mit einem Faden.

Es waren sogar zwei Personen. Ob es der seltsame Junge war, der vorhin in der Kammer rum gestanden hatte? Sie hatte den hübschen Kerl noch nie gesehen und er schien keine Angst zu haben, vor dem Basilisken. In Gegenteil. Er schien mit dem Tier reden zu können, denn er hatte so seltsam gezischt .

Müde öffnete sie die Augen. Ihr war übel und schwindelig und in ihrem Kopf begann es schmerzhaft zu klopfen. Sie blinzelte, doch hatte nur ein verschwommenes Bild.

„Sie ist ein starkes Mädchen, sie schafft das," sagte eine junge Stimme neben Laura.

Eine andere, mindestens ebenso junge Stimme antworte: "Ja, Laura, du bist stark und ein ganz spezielles Kind. Aber du darfst nicht einschlafen. Sieh uns an!"

Wer war das bloß? dachte Laura matt. Die Kopfschmerzen wurden noch schlimmer. Sie dachte an den Schutzhelm, den ihr Trelawny empfohlen hatte und fragte sich, ob die Frau wohl wirklich hellsehen konnte. Nun spürte sie die Halskette warm werden , die sie einmal von ihrem Vater bekommen hatte, und die einen opalartigen Stein angehängt hatte, mit Schutz und Heilwirkung. Der Schmerz in ihrem Kopf wurde etwas dumpfer und erträglicher.

Mit Mühe zwang sie ihre Augen auf. Wieder kitzelte sie etwas. Eine Nase mit langen Schnurrhaaren war dicht vor ihrem Gesicht. Es war eine Maus oder so, die an ihr schnüffelte. Das Kitzeln war so lästig, dass sie wirklich nicht einschlafen konnte.

Die Maus wuselte vor ihrem Gesicht durch und nun erkannte Laura, dass es keine Maus, sondern vielmehr eine Ratte war. Wurde sie nun schon von den Ratten angeknabbert? dachte sie ängstlich. Sie war doch noch gar nicht tot!

Wieder wuselte die Ratte an ihr vorbei und nun erkannte sie die Ratte. Es war ihre gezähmte Ratte, die als Versuchsratte gedient hatte, bei der Sache mit dem Vielsafttrank. Laura blinzelte müde. Sie freute sich, dass das Tier sie noch kannte und dass es sich scheinbar freute, sie zu sehen. Das Drehen des Kopfes schmerzte Laura sehr, deshalb bewegte sie nur die Augen, um zu sehen, wer da neben ihr war. Das war nicht Rons Stimme gewesen.

Und nun sah sie auch die beiden Personen deutlicher, die vor ihr knieten.

Ein Mädchen mit schwarzem, glatten Haar lächelte sie an. Ihre unendlich schwarzen Augen erinnerten sie stark an ihre eigenen.

Laura lächelte zurück so gut es ging und sah sich nun die andere Person an, dicht neben dem Mädchen mit dem glatten Haar.

Noch ein Mädchen! dachte Laura erfreut, obwohl ihr Kopf pochte und schmerzte.

Sie schaute zurück zum ersten Kind und dann wieder zum Anderen.

Sie wusste ganz genau, wer das war.

Es waren ihre Ururgroßmutter in Kindergestalt und deren Schwester, Margarida, welche Laura aus ihren Träumen kannte. Edna hatte sie noch nie als Kind gesehen. Ihr Haar war nicht ganz so dunkel wie ihr eigenes und Margaridas. Ihre Augen waren dunkelbraun und sehr groß und schön. Laura erinnerte sich an das Foto von Edna als junge Frau, als diese Augen so traurig gewirkt hatten. Aber wieso waren die hier? Oder... oder war sie vielleicht schon tot?

Eine Träne rann Laura über die Wange und verschwand in ihrem Haar. Die Mädchen sahen sie an und Margarida begann ein spanisches Lied zu singen. Mit großen Augen sah Laura das Mädchen an und hörte zu.

Laura war so froh, nicht alleine zu sein, in diesem Augenblick. Sie hatte immer noch große Angst. Aber es war viel besser zu ertragen, wenn jemand bei ihr war. Auch wenn sie sich das wahrscheinlich nur einbildete. Vielleicht waren die Vorfahrinnen gekommen, um sie abzuholen. Aber sie wollte jetzt noch nicht tot sein. Ihr Dad brauchte sie noch. Er liebte sie und wollte sie nicht verlieren. Das Lied gefiel ihr.

„Schlaf nicht ein, Laura," sagte Ednas sanfte Stimme, nachdem Margaridas Lied fertig war. „Bleib hier! Dein Dad wird dich bald finden. Halte durch!"

Laura gab sich alle Mühe. Sie war so beeindruckt von den Mädchen neben ihr, dass sie die Augen nicht von ihnen lösen konnte. Die Ratte lief auf ihr herum. Sie spürte die winzigen Pfötchen auf ihrem Bauch, also lebte sie scheinbar noch. Und auch die Schmerzen in ihrem Kopf deuteten darauf hin, das sie noch nicht tot war, denn dann hatte man ja wohl hoffentlich keine Schmerzen mehr.

Sie wollte mit Edna und Margarida reden, aber sie war so müde. Aber es war auch einfach gut, dass sie da waren.

„Wir haben dich lieb, Laura. Vergiss das nicht. Du bist stark und du hast eine gute Familie. Und treue Freunde. Du wirst alles schaffen!" sagte Edna so voll Zuversicht, dass Laura ihr glaubte.

„Ja," hauchte Laura und sah aus den Augenwinkeln einen großen Vogel vorbei fliegen . Er schrie seltsam und Laura fragte sich, ob das dieser Phönix war von Dumbledore. Sie hatte ihn erst einmal gesehen, als sie mit ihrem Dad in Dumbledores Büro gewesen war. Harry hatte von dem Vogel geschwärmt, denn er hatte gesehen, wie er zu Asche zerfallen und dann wieder auferstanden war. Es musst Fawkes sein, denn es hatte sonst im Schloss keine Vögel, Eulen ausgeschlossen. Sie fragte sich, ob Dumbledore auch hier irgendwo war.

Auch die längst verstorbenen Mädchen, die nun sehr lebendig aussahen, blickten dem Vogel nach und Margarida jubelte glücklich: "Bravo! Dieser Paradiesvogel hat dem Vieh die Augen ausgekratzt. Gut gemacht, du Prachtsvogel!" rief sie laut und klatschte begeistert in die Hände.

„Das ist ein Phoenix, Margarida," erklärte Edna und sah dem Vogel bewundernd nach.

Immer wieder musste Laura sich zusammen reißen, um nicht dem Wunsch ins Land der Träume zu entgleiten, nachzugeben. Dann wäre sie vielleicht diesen Schmerz im Kopf los. Sie merkte, dass nun der Oberschenkel auch begann, etwas zu schmerzen, deshalb lag sie ganz still. Wie schlimm wohl die Schmerzen ohne ihre lindernde Halskette wäre? dachte sie träge.

Dass sie ihrem Vater immer so viele Sorgen bereitete, tat ihr Leid. Sie wusste, wie schlimm es für ihn sein würde, sie so zu sehen. Sie hatte das doch nicht gewollt! Aber sie hätte ihre Freunde niemals im Stich lassen können. Auch wenn sie ihnen vielleicht nicht wirklich hatte helfen können.

Nun lag sie da, wollte sich nicht rühren und ihr Kopf tat so weh.

Es wäre so schön, einfach zu schlafen. Doch die Ratte trippelte immer noch auf ihr rum und sie wollte Edna und Margarida ansehen. Vielleicht war das ihre einzige Gelegenheit.

Die beiden sahen so echt aus! Waren das Fatamorganas oder Hirngespinste? Sie benahmen sich so echt. Margarida hatte sich im Schneidersitz hin gesetzt, kratzte sich am Bein und Edna atmete ruhig ein und wieder aus und hatte ihre Hände auf die Beine gestützt.

„Dein Freund wird es auch schaffen," sagte Margarida und sah zum kämpfenden Harry. „Der ist ganz schön mutig!" fügte sie bewundernd hinzu und grinste breit.

Laura lächelte schwach. Ja, Harry war wirklich mutig und so selbstlos! Er war ja auch erst zwölf und hatte ja gewusst, was für eine Bestie hier drin war. Hoffentlich wurde er nicht von dem Basilisken getötet . Sie selber lag hier auch nicht gerade günstig. Obwohl es sie ziemlich an den Rand der Kammer geschleudert hatte, konnte es passieren, dass der Basilisk sie zerquetschte.

„Ginny!" hauchte sie, als sie hörte, wie Ron verzweifelt den Namen seiner Schwester rief. Er hatte es auch durch das Loch geschafft und kauerte neben seiner Schwester auf dem Boden und stützte ihren Oberkörper und wollte sie wieder zum Leben erwecken. Er tat Laura unendlich Leid. Und Ginny auch.

„Das Mädchen lebt," sagte Margarida. Laura entspannte sich etwas. Zum Glück! Sie lebte!

Manchmal hörte sie alles wie von weit weg und schloss die Augen, dann erinnerte sie sich schnell wieder daran, wach zu bleiben.

„Es dauert nicht mehr lange. Bleib wach," mahnte Edna. „Ich will dir noch etwas sagen. Ich möchte dir danken, Laura. Für das, was du für mich, für uns, getan hast." Sie strich Laura übers Haar, aber Laura spürte nichts davon. Wenn Edna ein Geist wäre, hätte sie nun etwas Eiskaltes spüren müssen, überlegte Laura. Sie starrte Edna an, die glücklich lächelte. „Margarida hat gelebt, Laura. Sie hat gelebt!"

Laura sah an Ednas Gesichtsausdruck, wie wichtig dem Mädchen war, dass Margaridas Leben nicht weggeputzt und aus der Geschichte gelöscht war. Auch wenn Margarida und auch sie selbst schon lange tot waren, so hatten sie doch ihre Spuren im Leben hinterlassen. Auch Margarida.

Laura freute sich, über den Dank ihrer Vorfahrin. So nahe war sie ihr in den letzten Monaten gewesen. Und für sie selbst war das ein sehr tiefgreifendes Erlebnis gewesen.

Sie lächelte und Margarida und Edna sahen sich an und lächelten auch.

„Wieso bist du so früh gestorben?" fragte Laura schwach. Aber diese Frage war ihr wichtig. Edna sah nun etwas traurig aus.

„Ich war besessen von dem Wunsch, diesen Trank zu erfinden, damit ich mich an alles erinnern konnte und er hat meinem Körper geschadet. Die vielen Versuche. Und dann hat mich auch noch diese Echse gebissen. Daran wäre ich vielleicht nicht gestorben, aber meine Mutter hatte rausgefunden, dass ich alles wusste. Sie hatte Angst, dass alles raus kommt. Sie war eine verzweifelte und verbitterte Frau, Laura. Und eine gute Tränkebrauerin. Ich habe die Gefahr nicht gespürt, ich war etwas neben mir." Sie machte eine kurze Pause und Margaridas Augen funkelten böse. „Aber ich habe ihr verziehen. Alles," sagte Edna. „Sie hat das nicht gewollt," fügte sie hinzu. „Und meine Tochter Rose hat mir auch verziehen, dass ich ihr keine Mutter hatte sein können." Nun lächelte das Mädchen, auch wenn es etwas traurig wirkte. Laura wusste, das Rachel etwas Schlimmes getan haben musste, um ihre Tochter los zu werden, aber sie wollte gar nicht so genau wissen, was.

Edna schien zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht bei bestem Zustand gewesen zu sein. Wahrscheinlich hatte es nicht viel gebraucht, um sie zu Margarida zu befördern. Laura nickte nur leicht.

Sie hoffte, dass ihr Dad bald kommen würde, so wie Edna gesagt hatte. Sie könnte es nicht mehr lange aushalten!

S s s s s s s

Sie wusste nicht, in was für Ängsten sich ihr Vater befand. Als er die Nachricht gelesen hatte, hatte er alles mobilisiert und war mit Minerva, Flitwick und Pomoda sofort zum Mädchenklo geeilt. Milly hatte er beauftragt, mit den anderen Elfen das ganze Schloss abzusuchen, falls die Kinder doch irgendwo anders waren.

Als die Zauberer das riesige Loch im Boden gesehen hatten und Myrte nervös versichert hatte, dass sie nichts dafür konnte, dass das dumme Zaubertrankbraukind da hinein gefallen sei, war Snape das Herz beinahe stehen geblieben.

Nach einem kurzen Blick zu seinen Kollegen, waren sie alle in das Loch gesprungen, mit gezückten Zauberstäben, um sich wenn nötig bremsen zu können.

Den herumliegenden Knochen schenkten sie genau so wenig Beachtung wie der riesigen Basiliskenhaut.

Sie sahen den eingestürzten Teil der Höhle mit dem Loch, wo die Kinder hindurch geschlüpft waren. Lockhart ging umher und musterte die Höhlenwände kritisch, als wäre er an einer Vernissage. Die Lehrer sahen ihm sofort an, dass etwas nicht stimmte, schenkten ihm aber keine Beachtung, sondern sprengten die Steine weg, die ihnen den Weg versperrten.

Sie stürzten in die Kammer, genau als sich ein hübscher Junge erschrocken in Luft auflöste. Drei halbtote Gestalten lagen herum, der alte, sprechende Hut und ein Schwert.

Ginny, die bleich wie Kreide war und reglos da lag, in den Armen ihres ebenso blassen Bruders. Laura, die in einer Ecke der Kammer lag und unter deren Kopf sich eine kleine Blutlache gebildet hatte. Harry, der mit dem Zahn des Basilisken über dem Tagebuch zusammen gesackt war. Fawkes landete neben ihm, doch Severus sah sich, außer sich vor Sorge, nur nach Laura um.

s s s

„Wir sind stolz auf dich, Laura," sagte Edna und stand auf. Sie nahm Margaridas Hand und diese erhob sich nun auch. „Deine Freundin ist erwacht," lächelte Edna und sah zu Ginny, die eben die Augen aufschlug.

Laura war erleichtert. „Was ist mit Harry und Ron?" fragte sie schwach.

„Sie sind in Ordnung," antwortete Margarida und winkte leicht mit der Hand.

„Geht nicht!" jammerte Laura sanft.

Edna lächelte. „Wir sind ein Teil von dir, wie du ein Teil von uns bist. Wir werden immer da sein."

Laura hörte Schritte, wagte es aber nicht, den schmerzenden Kopf zu sehr zu drehen.

„Dad," hauchte sie hätte aber am liebsten geschrien, vor lauter Freude, ihren Dad zu sehen. Die Kraft reichte ihr knapp für ein Flüstern. Sie sah den besorgten Blick ihres Vaters, der ihr zeigte, wie sehr er sich um sie ängstigte.

Nun ließ sie die Tränen fließen. Sie war so erleichtert, dass er da war. Dankbar drehte sie den Kopf nochmals zu den beiden Mädchen, die ihr so gut beigestanden hatten. Ohne sie hätte sie den Mut schon lange verloren und hätte viel mehr Angst gehabt.

Sie wollte ihnen danken und sich von ihnen verabschieden. Doch sie waren verschwunden.

Etwas verblüfft sah sie wieder zu ihrem Vater, der nun einen Diagnosezauber machte. Er schob ihr Haar etwas zur Seite und sah den Blutfleck am Boden. Es war eine Platzwunde, was nicht so schlimm war. Mehr Sorgen machte ihm der Schädelbruch und die starke Gehirnerschütterung, die Laura hatte. Der gebrochene Oberschenkel war kein Problem, genauso wenig, wie der Ellbogen, der einen Knochensplitter abbekommen hatte.

Vorsichtig hob er seine Tochter vom Boden auf. Sie sog den Duft ihres Vaters tief ein. Erleichtert sah Severus, dass Harry und Ginny wohlauf waren. Niemals hätte er es zugegeben, dass er den Jungen gerne in die Arme geschlossen hätte. Harry stand etwas wankend auf den Beinen.

So ein mutiger, dummer, lebensmüder Junge! dachte Snape kopfschüttelnd. McGonagall und Flitwick kümmerten sich um Ginny und Harry und Pomoda Sprout redete Ron gut zu, der nun aber sehr glücklich schien, dass seine Schwester noch lebte.

Lockhart stakste umher und sah sich um, als sei er in einem Museum. Er murmelte die ganze Zeit vor sich her.

Severus wollte keine Zeit verlieren. Laura musste sofort ins . Die Kopfverletzung war ihm zu heikel, um von Poppy behandelt zu werden. Er würde nur Spezialisten an seine Tochter ran lassen.

Doch wie sollten sie hier wieder hoch kommen?

„Laura!" klang plötzlich eine schrille Stimme durch die Kammer und widerhallte unheimlich.

Alle, die im Stande dazu waren, drehten sich um und sahen Milly mit großen, angsterfüllten Augen hinein stürmen.

Sie hatte alle Unterwürfigkeit vergessen und sah furchterregend grau aus. Snape hatte sie noch nie so gesehen.

Etwa zwei Meter vor ihrem Meister blieb sie stehen, die Hand vor den Mund haltend. Sie folgte mit den Augen den Blutstropfen, die von Lauras Kopf auf den Boden tröpfelten.

„Laura!" hauchte sie. Langsam schritt sie auf das Kind in Snapes Armen zu und griff mit zittrigen Fingern nach Laura Hand, die hinunter hing.

„Meister muss Laura retten!" krächzte sie heisrig. Snape nickte.

Er wusste, dass Elfenmagie stark war. Und auch, dass Milly alles in ihrer Macht stehende versuchen würde, um Laura zu helfen. Doch ob es reichte, um sie hier schnell raus zu bringen, wusste er nicht. Elfen benutzten eine andere Art zu apparieren, die es ihnen möglich machte, sich schnell im Schloss zu bewegen. Die im Schloss auch möglich war. Allerdings beschränkte sich das auf die Hauselfen von Hogwarts.

Milly hatte ihn schon einmal so zum verbotenen Wald gebracht, als Harry und Ron in Gefahr gewesen waren.

Ob sie das aber mit ihm und Laura tun konnte, wusste er nicht. Das Apparieren der Hauselfen war viel sanfter, sonst hätte er das nicht in Erwägung gezogen. Lauras Zustand ließ keine weiteren Strapazen zu, aber sie musste schnell ins Krankenhaus. Wenn eine Hirnblutung vorhanden war, konnte jede Minute zählen.

In diesem kritischen Moment fühlte Snape sich hilflos. Sein blutendes Kind im Arm fragte er Milly, ob sie Laura und ihn hier raus bringen könne.

Milly atmete tief ein und ihr Gesicht bekam einen entschlossenen, kriegerischen Ausdruck.

Beim Anblick ihrer geliebten Laura, die gar nicht gut aussah, erwachte die Löwin in der Elfe. Sie nickte und hielt Snape am Arm, der Lauras Beine trug, fest.

„Benachrichtigt Remus!" sagte Snape, der zu Harry sah, dem es besser zu gehen schien. Mit einem etwas in die Länge gezogenen 'Plop' waren die Drei verschwunden.

TBC...


	30. Chapter 30

Mein erstes Dankeschön geht an meine Betaleserin scientific ida, die meine Fehler ausgebügelt hat. Danke vielmals!

Poebe: Danke vielmals für dein Review und nachträglich Happy Birthday! freut mich, dass ich dir eine kleine Freude bereiten konnte. Und es freut mich, dass dir das Kapi gefallen hat. Ich habe SweetyTweetylein eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, wegen dem Review.

Susi: Danke auch dir vielmals, für deinen Kommentar. Toll, dass es dir gefällt, freut mich!

Allen Lesern und allen Reviewern vielen Dank und viel Spass bei Kap 30

s s s s s

Milly hätte es sich nie verziehen, wenn sie es nicht geschafft hätte, Laura zu helfen. Es war für sie eine so große magische Anstrengung gewesen, dass sie nun völlig kraftlos war. Sie stand wie unter Schock und fühlte sich verzweifelt. Die Batterien ihrer Magie waren leer. Wenn sie sich nicht wieder füllen würden, wäre sie eine nutzlose Hauselfe.

Dass sie sich ganz zittrig und schwach fühlte, ignorierte sie. Das einzige, was sie wollte war, zu wissen, wie es ihrer Laura ging. Sie hatte solche Angst um das Kind. Einige Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen und tropften lautlos auf den sehr sauberen Krankenhausboden.

Snape hatte ihre verzweifelte Bitte erhört und hatte sie mitgehen lassen, ins Spital, nachdem sie in Snapes Quartier heil angekommen waren. Milly war nicht mehr im Stande gewesen, selbst zu apparieren und hatte sich an Snapes Arm festgehalten. Das war für sie eine Schande gewesen und äußerst peinlich, aber Laura war nun einfach wichtiger.

Sie hörte durch die Tür hindurch, wie ihr Meister die Ärzte zurecht wies und ihnen befahl, sich augenblicklich intensivstens seiner Tochter zu widmen oder sie würden seinen Unmut zu spüren bekommen. Das schien den Ärzten und Pflegern Eindruck gemacht zu haben, denn obwohl sie Laura schon genaustens untersucht hatten und eine klare Diagnosestellung hatten, begannen sie das Kind erneut zu überprüfen. Sie machten alle möglichen Tests, ohne etwas anderes zu finden, als schon diagnostiziert war.

Milly wartete draussen auf dem Flur und spitzte die Ohren um zu hören, wie es Laura ging. Sie wusste nicht, ob es ihr erlaubt wäre, sich auch im Zimmer aufzuhalten. Und sie wollte den Ärzten, die ihrer Laura halfen, nicht im Wege sein.

Plötzlich hörte sie eilige Schritte und sah die junge Frau Amélie heran eilen. Ihr Gesicht war sehr besorgt und blass.

Sie hatte keine Augen für die Elfe, was diese ihr nicht übel nahm, sondern hastete an Milly vorbei in das Zimmer, in dem Laura lag.

Milly sah ihr sehnsüchtig nach und trat dann etwas zur Seite, da eine Trage mit einem lädiert aussehenden Zauberer darauf durch den Gang schwebte und um eine Ecke verschwand.

Die Tür, vor der Milly mit gummigen Beinen stand, war viel zu weiß für Millys Geschmack und schien sie höhnisch anzugrinsen. Zu! Sie war zu! Dahinter lag ihre Laura. Ob sie wieder ganz gesund würde? Ob sie wieder zusammen Elfenlieder singen und lachen würden? Ob sie wieder Abende in Lauras Zimmer verbringen würden, wo sie dem geliebten Kind das glänzende Haar kämmen würde und Laura ihr von ihren Freunden erzählte?

Ob sie wieder an Lauras Bett stehen würde und Laura sie mit ihren Dackelblick bitten würde, noch mehr von den Hauselfen und den alten Geschichten zu erzählen?

Hier hinter dieser Tür war ihr geliebtes Zaubererkind...

S s s

Severus nahm die junge Frau sofort in die Arme. Das hatte er noch nie getan, in der Öffentlichkeit und sie genoss diese Geste. Sie spürte, dass er sie jetzt brauchte und das tat gut. Er hielt sie ganz fest.

Als sie die Nachricht erhalten hatte, dass Laura hier war, hatte sie alles stehen und liegen gelassen und den Laden sofort geschlossen.

Sie sah nun das Mädchen an, das reglos da lag mit geschlossenen Augen. Sie sah die langen, dunklen Wimpern und die blasse Haut. Ihr wurde bewusst, wieviel Liebe sie für Laura empfand. Es verzweifelte sie ungeheuerlich, das Kind so zu sehen. Sie sah so klein und hilflos aus. Sie war beinahe so blass wie das weiße Krankenhaushemd, das sie trug.

Sie fuhr ihr mit der Hand über die Wange. „Sie wird es schaffen, Severus, nicht wahr?" fragte sie und wollte keine andere Antwort hören als ein klares, selbstüberzeugtes Ja.

Prüfend sah sie zu Severus hinauf, der seinerseits sehr besorgt aussah. Seine Augen waren traurig und trotzdem nickte er nach einem Moment. Amélie drückte es das Herz schmerzhaft zusammen, ihn so zu sehen. Automatisch griff sie nach seiner Hand. Beide sahen zu Laura, die gleichmäßig atmete.

Man wusste nie, ob eine Hirnblutung auftreten würde und dann würde es wirklich kritisch. Aber sie wollten sich das nicht ausdenken. Es musste gut kommen!

Diese verdammten Ärzte sollten doch etwas tun! Natürlich wusste Severus selbst, das man im Moment nichts Weiteres tun konnte, als sie ruhen zu lassen.

Er atmete tief aus. Als alle Ärzte und Pfleger den Raum verlassen hatten, setzte er sich auf einen Stuhl neben Lauras Bett. Amélie tat es ihm gleich und legte ihm die Hand auf den Rücken.

Sie sah ihn erschrocken an, als sie bemerkte, dass er weinte.

S s s s s s s s

„Ich bin froh, dass ich heute hier schlafen kann, Remus," sagte Harry, als er sich in seinem Bett bei Remus zu Hause einkuschelte. Das Zimmer war beinahe quadratisch und diente Remus auch als Büro. Doch er hatte ein Bett hinein gestellt für Harry und einen kleinen Schrank. Das Bild eines Drachens, den Remus einmal für Harry gemalt hatte, hing an der Wand. Harry hatte ihn erst kürzlich gebeten, es mit einem Klebezauber an der Wand zu befestigen.

Ein kleines Büchergestell stand in einer Ecke mit Büchern, die Remus für den Jungen besorgt hatte und ein paar Spielen.

Auch Ron und Ginny waren diese Nacht bei ihren Eltern zu Hause. Harry war es jetzt erst so richtig bewusst, wie schön es war, ein Zuhause zu haben, in dem man sich wohl und geborgen fühlte nach so einem schlimmen Abenteuer und soviel Aufregung.

Und trotz der Predigt, die er von Remus erhalten hatte und all der Sorge, die er dem Mann bereitet hatte, was ihm natürlich Leid tat, war es doch so beruhigend und so schön, wenn sich jemand um einen kümmerte.

Lange hatten sie an diesem Abend auf dem altmodischen Sofa gesessen und Harry hatte alles erzählt, was in der Kammer geschehen war. Er hatte sich immer wieder korrigieren müssen, da irgendwie alles so schnell gegangen war. Es war gut gewesen, die Gedanken etwas zu sortieren und Remus alles zu sagen. Es nahm irgendwie eine Last von ihm.

Natürlich hatte Poppy den Jungen von oben bis unten untersucht und ihn dann aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen, mit der Bedingung, dass er sich schonen sollte.

Es war ein wirklich aufregender Tag gewesen und irgendwie fühlte sich Harry, nebst den Schuldgefühlen, wie ein Held. Ja, er hatte mit einem Schwert gekämpft und ein riesiges Monster getötet, auch wenn er vor Angst fast gestorben wäre. Er hätte sich das niemals zugetraut! Und doch hatte er, ohne zu überlegen und ohne Plan, wahrscheinlich instinktiv richtig gehandelt.

Aber es nagten auch unangenehme Gefühle in ihm. Er sah zu Remus auf, der nun auf seiner Bettkante saß, und überlegte, wie er ihm das sagen konnte. Er sah den Mann ein wenig verschwommen, da seine Brille auf dem Nachttischchen lag, neben einem Foto seiner Eltern. Remus würde ihn bestimmt für einen dummen, naiven Jungen halten, wenn er ihm sagen würde, was er dem Tagebuch alles blindlings anvertraut hatte. Und natürlich hatte Voldemort das alles nur zu gerne gelesen und die Informationen zu seinem Vorteil genutzt.

„Ich bin auch froh, dass du heute hier bleibst, Harry," antwortete Remus und küsste ihn, zum wiederholten Male auf die Stirn. „Du hattest heute wohl nicht nur einen Schutzengel dabei, sondern gleich eine ganze Armee, was?" bemerkte er sanft lächelnd und zog die hellblaue Bettdecke etwas höher, bis zu Harrys Brust. „Schlaf jetzt," fügte er leise hinzu, während er Harry übers Haar strich.

Harry lächelte etwas gequält. Er wollte noch mehr mit Remus sprechen, aber dieser hatte sich ja nun extra den ganzen Abend frei genommen im und er wollte nun bestimmt auch seine Ruhe.

„Gute Nacht, Remus," hauchte er und drehte sich zur Seite. Der junge Mann sah den Sohn seines verstorbenen Freundes noch einen Moment länger an und dankte allen Heiligen und allen, denen man danken konnte, dass Harry lebendig aus dieser Sache raus gekommen war.

Dann ging er aus dem schlichten, kleinen Zimmer und löschte das Licht. „Gute Nacht," erwiderte er leise von der Tür her.

S s s

Wieder wälzte Harry sich auf die andere Seite. Ihm war so heiß, aber wenn er sich abdeckte, war ihm zu kalt.

Immer wieder durchlebte er Szenen von der Kammer. Immer wieder sah er das riesige, aufgesperrte Maul des Basilisken, was ihm den Schweiß auf die Stirn trieb. Es war ein grausiges Gefühl gewesen, dem Tier das Schwert in den Rachen zu stecken. Schrecklich. Er wollte soetwas nie wieder tun müssen!

Er sah die kleinen Lichtlein an seiner Decke an, die durch die Vorhänge der Fenster drangen. Zum Glück war nicht Vollmond heute Nacht.

Seufzend setzte er sich im halbdunkeln Zimmer auf. Er würde heute nicht schlafen können. Schon seit einer Ewigkeit versuchte er in den Schlaf zu gleiten. Vergebens!

Er zog die Decke vor sein Gesicht. Sie roch ziemlich gut und Harry fragte sich, ob Remus selbst Wäsche wusch, da er keine Hauselfe hatte, oder ob er das irgendwie magisch tat.

Und eigentlich hatte er sich sowieso schon gefragt, wieso Zauberer überhaupt Hauselfen brauchten, wenn sie sich doch alles hinzaubern und sauber zaubern konnten, was sie wollten.

Sein Gesicht im kühlen Überzug der Decke vergraben, holten die Ereignisse des Tages ihn erneut ein. Egal wie angestrengt er versuchte, an etwas anderes zu denken, drängte sich immer wieder das höhnisch grinsende und etwas überheblich blickende Gesicht von dem jungen Voldemort in seine Gedanken.

Wenn er doch nur nicht so unglaublich dumm gewesen wäre, diesem tausendmal verdammten Tagebuch alles mögliche zu erzählen! Und Ginny auch.

Er konnte sich an Toms spöttischen Worte erinnern in der kühlen Höhle unten, bevor er den Basilisken frei gelassen hatte.

Wie sehr es ihn erstaunt habe, dass ein Junge so leichtgläubig sein konnte, wie Harry, der ihm so bereitwillig geglaubt hatte, hatte Tom gesagt. Doch ihm sei diese Dummheit gelegen gekommen, denn welch eine Fügung des Schicksals, dass Harry Ginny Weasley als eine Freundin aufgezählt hatte.

Ginny habe ihm, oder dem Tagebuch nämlich vorgeweint, dass der berühmte Harry Potter sie bestimmt nicht einmal bemerke und dass er sich niemals für sie interessieren würde.

Es wäre so lächerlich einfach gewesen, ihn hier her zu locken! Zu der armen, entführten Freundin.

Harry hatte sich so geschämt und hatte sich so schuldig und ärgerlich gefühlt. Hätte er diesem Tagebuch nicht vertraut, wäre Ginny für den geisteskranken Tom vielleicht nicht so interessant gewesen. Jedenfalls nicht mehr, nachdem sie für ihn die Kammer geöffnet hatte.

Frustriert schlug Harry die Fäuste auf die Bettdecke und zu seinem Ärger traten Tränen in seine Augen.

Er drückte die Fäuste gegen die Augen und da spürte er Remus' Hand auf seinem Rücken. Keiner sagte etwas, aber es tat Harry unglaublich gut. Eigentlich wollte er nicht, dass Remus ihn weinen sah, aber er konnte es nicht verhindern, auch wenn er es versuchte.

Leise weinte er vor sich hin und Remus hörte nur, wie Harry ab und zu die Luft ausatmete und etwas schwer schluckte, während er versuchte kein Geräusch von sich zu geben.

Remus setzte sich wieder auf die Bettkante und zog den Jungen zu sich. Er schloss seine Arme beschützend um ihn und wartete geduldig.

Harry konnte sich erinnern, wie er sich als kleiner Junge solche beschützenden Arme gewünscht hatte. Er hatte oftmals große Sorgen gehabt, jedenfalls waren sie ihm damals groß erschienen und er erinnerte sich ganz genau, wie einsam er sich in solchen Momenten in seinem Schrank unter der Treppe gefühlt hatte.

S s s s

„Ich bin so froh, dass Ginny noch lebt," sagte Harry nachdenklich, mit etwas rauher Stimme und zeichnete mit dem Finger die rötlichen Spuren einer früheren, tiefen Kratzwunde an Remus' Handgelenk nach. Harry wusste, dass das nur eine der zahlreichen Narben war, die Remus an seinem Körper trug. Er lehnte seinen Kopf an Remus' Oberarm.

Remus lächelte und freute sich über das Zutrauen des Jungen, der am Anfang noch viel zurückhaltender gewesen war mit solchen Gesten.

Lange Zeit hatte Harry vor sich hin geweint und war dann einfach bewegungslos in Remus' Armen geblieben. Dann hatte er ihm von seinen Schuldgefühlen erzählt und Remus hatte Harry immer wieder versichern müssen, dass es alleine die Schuld dieses Monsters war. Nicht die des Basilisken, der war nur ein unschuldiges magisches Wesen, das von dem eigentlichen Ungeheuer gesteuert worden war. Das eigentliche Monster war Voldemort. Er hatte sich dieser Kinder bedient und hatte ein weiteres mal versucht, Harry erbarmungslos zu töten. Er hoffte nun, dass Harry wusste, wie gut er das alles gemeistert hatte und morgen würde dann Albus Dumbledore mit ihm reden können.

Auch Toms Bemerkung, dass Harry ihm ähnlich sei, hatte ihn unglaublich beunruhigt. Remus hatte ihm versichert, dass er ein gutem Mensch sei und sein Charakter überhaupt nicht dem von Voldemort ähnelte. Er wollte aber mit Albus über die Ängste des Kindes, das seinen Kopf immer noch sanft an seiner Schulter hatte, reden. Er wusste, wieviel Achtung Harry vor dem Schulleiter hatte und seine Worte würden ihn bestimmt noch mehr beruhigen und ihm Rückversicherung geben.

Die ganze Geschichte war wirklich unglaublich, fand Remus.

„Ginny kommt doch nicht in Schwierigkeiten, wegen des Tagebuchs, oder?" fragte er besorgt. „Ich meine, sie konnte ja nichts dafür!"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Harry, dieser... Mörder hat eine große Gabe, andere zu manipulieren. Wie hätte sich da ein kleines Mädchen wehren können!"

Albus Dumbledore war ein sehr kluger Kopf und er hatte außerdem ein sehr sanftes Wesen. Niemals würde er Ginny Vorwürfe machen.

Remus hatte ihnen beiden einen Tee gemacht und sie saßen, die heißen Tassen vor sich auf dem Tischchen, auf dem Sofa.

„Ich hoffe nur, dass es Laura bald besser geht."

Remus nickte. „Professor Snape wird den Ärzten schon Feuer unterm Hintern machen," lächelte er, war aber insgeheim auch sehr besorgt um das Mädchen. Er war ziemlich geschockt gewesen über das, was Harry ihm von Laura gesagt hatte. Das blutverklebte Haar und das unnatürlich abstehende Bein... es schauderte ihm und er würde sich nach ihr erkundigen, sobald Harry schlafen würde. Es freute ihn, dass Harry sich so viele Gedanken machte, um die Freundinnen.

„Es ist schön, wenn man solche Freunde hat," sagte Remus und sah Harry intensiv an und der nickte, während er mit seiner freien Hand sanft auf die von Remus klopfte.

„Sirius, mein Pate war auch ein guter Freund von dir, nicht wahr?" fragte Harry nach einem kleinen Augenblick. Irgendwie konnte er einfach nicht fassen, dass er einen Paten hatte. Auch wenn dieser im schlimmsten aller Gefängnisse saß.

Remus' Blick wurde traurig, was Harry sofort auffiel. „In einigen Menschen kann man sich irren," hauchte der Mann leise. Dass er sich so hatte irren können, war immer noch ein unglaublicher Schock für Remus, und es hatte eine tiefe Verletzung und Unglauben in ihm hinterlassen.

Natürlich war Sirius vornedurch frech und großartig gewesen, aber er hatte den sanften, ernsten Sirius gut gekannt. Sehr gut. Viele viele Gespräche hatten sie geführt und Sirius hatte ihm viel anvertraut. Das war bestimmt nicht alles gelogen gewesen, dessen war Remus sich sicher. Sirius war ein sensibler Mensch gewesen und ein treuer Freund.

Und dass der Freund heimlich die Seiten gewechselt hatte, konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, auch wenn sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt kein so extrem enges Verhältnis gehabt hatten. Sie hatten sich doch regelmässig getroffen und immer wieder Abende zusammen verbracht und viel geredet. Sirius war der Einzige seiner Freunde der noch am Leben war. Und trotzdem hatte er ihn verloren.

Man konnte sich wohl eben doch täuschen und sich in Personen irren, auch wenn man denkt, sie gut zu kennen. Und Remus musste zugeben, dass er nicht sehr viele Freunde gehabt hatte in seinem Leben, ja, eigentlich keine. Also, wie sollte er einen Menschen richtig einschätzen können?

„Du hast gesagt, dass er viele Menschen getötet hat," wollte Harry wissen, denn Remus hatte ihm das einmal mit wenigen Worten erklärt und ihm gesagt, dass er es später dann mal genauer erzählen würde.

„Was, wenn er es nicht war?" fragte er weiter.

Remus seufzte. „Es gab viele Zeugen, Harry!" sagte er leise und sah in Harrys grüne Augen. „Trink etwas, das wird dir gut tun. Und nachher gehen wir ins Bett. Madam Pomfrey wird nicht glücklich sein, wenn du nicht genügend Ruhe hattest," sagte er lächelnd.

Doch Harry war dieses Thema sehr wichtig und er ließ es nicht so einfach fallen. „Aber Remus, denkst _du_, dass er es war?"

Remus wollte Harry nicht mit der ganzen Wahrheit, dem Verrat an seinen Eltern belasten. Vor allem nicht, nach diesem Tag.

„Ich weiß es nicht," antwortete er, denn es stimmte. „Heute erfährst du nichts mehr darüber, mein Junge, du hast genug Aufwühlendes erlebt. Ich werde dir alles erzählen, wenn du etwas älter bist," sagte er etwas strenger, legte dabei aber den Arm um Harry.

Als sie schweigend den Tee getrunken hatten, stand Remus auf, trug Harrys Matratze in sein eigenes Schlafzimmer und legte sie neben sein Bett.

Harry strahlte glücklich, als er realisierte, dass er heute nicht alleine schlafen musste. Schnell kuschelte er sich in sein Deckbett und sah zu Remus hinauf, der dasselbe getan hatte und nun spitzbübisch zu ihm hinunter grinste. In diesem Moment kam Remus ihm viel jünger vor, als er eigentlich war und er lächelte zurück.

„Hagrid und Professor Dumbledore werden nun zurück kommen, nicht wahr?" fragte Harry und Remus nickte schweigend. Das waren sie höchst wahrscheinlich schon, dachte er.

Harry war froh und atmete hörbar aus.

„Schlaf schön und ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht," sagte Remus dann und Harry nickte glücklich.

„Ich hab dich lieb, Remus," sagte er leise und hatte keine Ahnung, wieviel Remus diese Worte bedeuteten.

„Ich habe dich auch lieb," erwiderte Remus und lächelte Harry zu, bevor er das Licht löschte.

S s s s s s s s s

Laura war müde. Sie überwand sich dann aber, die Augen zu öffnen. Es blendete sie unangenehm und sie blinzelte.

Mit etwas verschwommenem Blick sah sie zu den Personen, die neben ihr am Bett saßen. Sie war erleichtert, als ihre Sicht scharf wurde und sie ihren Vater erkannte. Neben ihm Amélie.

Doch etwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht. Laura blinzelte ungläubig und verengte die Augen, um besser sehen zu können.

Doch, sie hatte sich nicht geirrt. So unglaublich es war, ihr Vater weinte. Laura schloss die Augen und öffnete sie nach einem Moment wieder.

Träumte sie das? Doch als sie wieder hin sah, wurde ihr bewusst, dass ihr Dad tatsächlich richtig weinte. Amélie saß neben ihm und sah etwas hilflos aus. Den Arm hatte Amélie auf Severus' Rücken gelegt, weil sie nicht richtig wusste, was sie tun konnte, außer hier bei ihm zu sein. Auch für sie war das ein ganz ungewohntes Bild.

Schnell schloss Laura die Augen. Sie wusste nicht, was Schreckliches passiert sein sollte, das eine solche Reaktion bei Snape auslöste. Sie hatte erwartet, dass er stinksauer sei. Dass er ihr den Hintern verhaute, sobald sie die Augen aufschlug. Na gut, das konnte ja immer noch geschehen, denn er hatte ja noch nicht bemerkt, dass Laura wach war.

Sie sortierte ihre Gedanken und bald fiel ihr ein, wie sie am Boden gelegen hatte und dass sie verletzt gewesen war. Sie erinnerte sich auch an die beiden Mädchen, die ihr beigestanden hatten, als sie da in der Kammer gelegen hatte. Auch die starken Schmerzen fielen ihr wieder ein und erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass diese verschwunden waren.

Sie fühlte sich sehr schuldig. Sie wusste, dass sie ihren Vater sehr sehr geschockt hatte._ Ihr Vater_ _weinte!_ Hatte sie vielleicht einen bleibenden Schaden, dass er so traurig war?

Angst kroch in ihr hoch. War sie schwerer verletzt, als sie gedacht hatte? Würde sie sogar sterben? Oder - war sie gar schon tot?

Vorsichtig öffnete sie dann wieder die Augen und sah, dass Amélie sie ansah. Snape hatte seine Stirn in seine Handballen gestützt, sodass sie sein Gesicht kaum sehen konnte. Trotzdem sah sie, dass er weinte.

Lauras Augen wanderten durch den weißen, hellen Raum. Das war wohl ein Krankenhaus, dachte sie und drehte sachte den Kopf um bessere Sicht zu haben. Ein Fenster sah sie, mit geschlossenen Vorhängen.

Wieder sah sie zu Amélie, die sie nun anlächelte. Amélie trommelte mit den Fingern leicht auf Severus' Rücken um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen und als er zu ihr sah, deutete sie mit dem Kopf zu Laura.

Ein schreckliches Gefühl überkam das Kind, als sie in das Gesicht ihres Dads sah. Tränen liefen ihm die Nase und Wangen hinunter. Seine sonst strengen Augen waren so voll Trauer, dass sie sich ihm am liebsten um den Hals geworfen und um Verzeihung gebeten hätte.

„Dad!" hauchte sie schwach und ihre Stimme klang kratzig. Ihr Mund war so trocken und die Zunge so lahm. Sie lebte wohl doch noch, dachte sie erleichtert, sonst könnte sie wohl nicht mehr sprechen.

Sie sah die große Erleichterung in den Augen ihres Vaters und sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

Severus musterte sie. Sie sah wach aus und ihre Augen fixierten ihn ganz klar. Kein apatischer, weggetretener Blick.

Er lehnte sich etwas vor und umarmte sie. Sie spürte sein nasses Gesicht und die warmen Tränen, die sich nun mit ihren eigenen mischten. Sie spürte auch, dass er sich heute, wohl zum ersten mal, seit sie ihn kannte, nicht rasiert hatte.

„Es tut mir Leid, Dad," hauchte sie. Sie schluckte leer und bemerkte, wie trocken ihr Hals war.

„Ich hab Durst."

Er nickte in der Umarmung, wartete noch ein paar Sekunden, bis er sie los ließ und griff nach dem Glas, das auf dem Tisch neben Lauras Bett stand. Er hob ihren Kopf ganz sanft, und ließ sie ein paar Schlückchen trinken.

Erschöpft schloss Laura danach wieder die Augen. „Ist Harry nichts passiert? Und Ginny und Ron?" fragte sie leise.

„Sie sind alle wohlauf," antwortete Snape ruhig und Laura fand, dass seine Stimme etwas seltsam klang.

„Und ich? Bin ich auch noch ganz?" wollte sie nun wissen und öffnete die Augen um Snapes Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen.

„Ja, ich hoffe es," antwortete er ernst. Amélie war auch total erleichtert, dass Laura in Ordnung schien.

In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und eine energische Krankenschwester mit Abwärtsmundwinkeln trat ein. „So, das junge Fräulein ist wach. Hier kommen die Medikamente," sagte sie mit unpassend hoher, aber scharfer Stimme und man merkte, dass das eine sehr routinierte Krankenschwester war, die ihren Job wohl schon gar zu lange ausübte. Schon war sie bei Laura und hielt ihr einen Trank vor den Mund, der so ziemlich ähnlich roch, wie der Kompost bei ihnen zu Hause im Hochsommer.

Sie rümpfte die Nase und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Die Schwester ließ sich davon nicht beirren und machte kurzen Prozess. Sie hielt Lauras Nase zu, bis diese den Mund öffnete und lehrte den Trank dann, alles auf einmal, hinein.

Nur dank Snapes mahnendem Blick spie Laura den Trank nicht sofort ins Gesicht der unfreundlichen Schwester, sondern schluckte mit zugekniffenen Augen. Das war ja noch ekliger, als der Geruch. Laura gab der Krankenschwester einen vernichtenden Blick, genauso auch Snape. Dass diese unmögliche Person so mit seiner lädieren Tochter umsprang, war nicht akzeptabel. Er würde mit der später noch ein ernstes Wörtchen reden.

Amélie sah ihn auch vielsagend an und lächelte dann Laura an.

Sie strich dem Mädchen die dunklen Locken aus dem Gesicht und Laura sah sie an. Amélie griff sich Lauras Hand und diese drückte sie leicht. „Hast du Schmerzen, mein Schatz?" fragte sie und Laura schüttelte den Kopf. Eigentlich fühlte sie sich gar nicht so schlimm, einfach müde war sie. „Wo ist Milly?" fragte sie und Amélie sah zu Snape. „Kann es sein, dass ich ihr vorhin im Flur begegnet bin?" fragte sie. Ja, an irgend jemandem war sie da vorbei gelaufen.

Milly stand nervös im Gang des Krankenhauses. Sie hatte sich noch nie so seltsam gefühlt wie jetzt und nun, da niemand auf dem Flur war, lehnte sie sich etwas an die Wand. Sie wusste, dass sich das nicht gehörte, aber sie konnte nicht anders, denn ihre Beine wollten sie einfach nicht mehr so zuverlässig tragen. Lange hatte sie vor der Tür gestanden und ihre großen Ohren aufgesperrt um etwas zu hören von drinnen.

Sie war froh über die kühle Wand, die sie stützte. Sie schämte sich sehr dafür. So eine Hauselfe konnte niemand gebrauchen. Meister Professor Snape hasste faule und schwache Leute und er würde auch keine faule und schwache Hauselfe haben wollen.

Als sie hörte, dass sich die Tür öffnete, stellte sie sich aber schnell wieder gerade hin und sah Amélie mit großen Augen entgegen. „Laura fragt nach dir," sagte die junge, nette Französin freundlich und Millys Brust schwoll an vor Freude und Stolz, dass das Kind nach IHR verlangte. Und dass sie aufgewacht war, ließ Millys Herz erst recht einen Salto schlagen.

Unsicher sah sie zu der Frau auf, die ihr mit einer Handbewegung zu verstehen gab, mitzukommen und das tat sie auch mit zitternden Beinen.

Milly kletterte, nach einem Seitenblick zu ihrem Meister, der ihr zunickte, etwas umständlich auf einen Stuhl und sah auf Laura hinunter. Diese streckte die Arme nach ihr aus um die geliebte Elfe zu umarmen.

„Was ist, Milly?" fragte Laura besorgt und sah hilfesuchend zu ihrem Vater. „Dad, Milly gehts nicht gut!" sagte sie besorgt und nun fiel auch Snape auf, dass Milly eine etwas seltsame Gesichtsfarbe hatte und sich in untypischer Weise auf Lauras Bett abstützte.

„Was ist mit dir, Milly?" fragte er ernst und musterte sie. Milly schüttelte nur den Kopf, und Snape sagte zu Amélie, sie solle eine Schwester rufen. Wenn möglich nicht die von vorhin.

Er legte die Hauselfe einfach neben Laura auf das Bett und befahl ihr liegen zu bleiben, was Milly widerwillig tat. Eine anständige Hauselfe legte sich nicht auf das Bett eines Zauberers und eine anständige Hauselfe riss sich zusammen, auch wenn sie sich nicht so wohl fühlte. Aber sie musste ihrem Meister gehorchen und eigentlich war sie froh, liegen zu können. Ihr war schwindelig und sie hatte überhaupt keine Kraft.

Als die junge Pflegerin den Raum betrat, sah sie die Hauselfe erstaunt, aber nicht erfreut an.

„Bringen Sie bitte sofort einen Aufputschtrank," forderte Snape und die Schwester protestierte, denn schliesslich waren sie ein Menschenkrankenhaus. „Aber Sir, wir behandeln hier keine..." weiter kam sie nicht.

„Jetzt!" sagte Snape mit einschüchternden Stimme, die sogar seine ältesten Schüler wie Espenlaub zittern und mit den Zähnen klappern lies, und sie nickte und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort davon. Nach einer Minute kam sie mit dem Trank zurück.

Schnell überreichte sie ihn Snape und verließ sofort wieder den Raum.

Snape gab Milly das ganze Fläschchen zum Trinken und augenblicklich fühlte diese sich besser und bedankte sich überschwänglich bei ihrem Meister. Ihr Zusammenbruch war eine große Schmach für die kleine Person, die sich immer noch schwach und zittrig fühlte, aber längst nicht mehr in dem Ausmaß wie vorhin.

Sie setzte sich auf dem Bett auf. Laura hielt ihre Hand und sah dann von Amélie zu Snape und dann zu Milly und wieder zurück.

„Ich hab euch alle so lieb!" sagte sie im Flüsterton. Ihr war jetzt bewusster denn je, dass dies die Personen waren, die sie am allermeisten liebte.

S s s s s

Laura träumte von Monstern mit riesigen Zähnen und sauste Steinrutschen hinunter, die nicht enden wollten.

Als sie dann aufwachte, lag sie alleine in dem kleinen, weißen Raum. Sie rieb sich die Augen. Sie wusste, dass sie nun nicht wieder diesen Edna-Traum haben würde. Und sie hoffte, dass sie auch nie wieder etwas Ähnliches erleben würde. Natürlich war sie froh, dass sie die Geschichte ihrer Vorfahrinnen kannte. Es gab ihr auch eine angenehme Ruhe, dass sie wusste, das Ednas großer Wunsch sich erfüllt hatte und sie dachte an die beiden Mädchen, die da bei ihr in der Kammer gewesen waren und so ganz normal gewirkt hatten. Ob sie glücklich waren, dort, wo sie nun waren? Ob ihre Mum wohl auf sie aufpasste. Edna und Margarida hatten gesagt, dass sie immer irgendwie hier wären, da sie ein Teil von ihr waren.

Laura wusste nicht, wieso genau sie das so tröstete. Vielleicht, weil sie so die Gewissheit hatte, dass auch ihre Mum immer irgendwie bei ihr war.

Laura drehte den Kopf etwas, als die Tür aufging. Ihr Dad trat ein und sah wieder ganz normal aus. Sie hatte sich ziemlich erschrocken, als sie ihn weinen gesehen hatte.

„Hattest du eine gute Nacht?" fragte Snape sie.

Nacht? Laura hatte gar nicht realisiert, dass Nacht gewesen war. Sie hatte gar kein Zeitgefühl gehabt.

Sie nickte nur. Wann würde wohl das Donnerwetter kommen? fragte sie sich. Ganz bestimmt würde es kommen!

„Es ist jemand hier, der dich besuchen möchte," sagte er und sah zur Tür, die sich langsam öffnete.

Hinein kamen Harry, Ron, Ginny, Emma und - Hermine. Laura strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

„Ich lass euch dann mal alleine," sagte Snape, dem es zu eng wurde mit so vielen Kindern.

Als er auf den Gang trat, hörte er die unverkennbare, etwas schrille Stimme von Molly Weasley, die die ganze Meute gebracht hatte und nun vor sich hin schimpfte.

„So sture Köpfe, von wem die das wohl haben..."

Neben ihr her gingen die Zwillinge. Fred errötete etwas, als er den Professor sah und Molly steuerte sofort auf Snape zu. „Wie geht es ihr, Severus? Wir sind ja so unendlich froh, dass Ginny und Ron nichts geschehen ist..." redete sie nervös auf den Mann ein, der seinen finsteren Blick über die beiden Jungen huschen lies.

„Dort," sagte er und klang so unnahbar wie immer, während er auf das Zimmer zeigte, in welchem Laura und die ganze Rasselbande war. Die Zwillinge schlüpften sofort hinein und Snape unterhielt sich kurz mit Molly, bevor diese dann auch in das Zimmer zu Laura ging.

Snape war über den Trubel nicht sehr erfreut und er würde dafür sorgen, dass seine Tochter bald wieder Ruhe hatte.

S s s s

"Was ist das?" fragte Laura neugierig, als Fred ihr eine rote Kugel in die Hand drückte und dabei etwas verlegen aussah. Laura hatte einige kleine Geschenke bekommen, von Klassenkameraden, was sie sehr süß fand. Als die Gryffindors gehört hatten, dass Emma und die anderen Laura besuchen gingen, hatten einige Mitschüler kleine Habseligkeiten gebracht und sogar ein paar Karten hatten sie für Laura geschrieben und Emma mitgegeben.

Die Schokofrösche und andere Süßigkeiten lagen auf dem Nachttisch und Laura fühlte sich etwas seltsam, als alle um ihr Bett rum standen. Vor allem fühlte sie sich ja recht wohl und trotzdem lag sie da so rum.

Ginny hatte erzählt, dass Professor Dumbledore wieder da sei und mit ihr geredet habe. Emma erzählte, dass auch Hagrid wieder in Hogwarts sei, was alle sehr freute.

Gespannt sahen alle auf die Kugel, die sich in Lauras Hand ganz sachte bewegte, als würde sie leben. "Du musst deutlich den Namen der Person sagen, die dir die Kugel geschenkt hat," instruierte nun George und Lauras Blick glitt sofort zu Fred.

"Und was geschieht dann?" wollte sie skeptisch wissen.

George verdrehte die Augen und Harry setzte sich auf Lauras Bettkannte.

"Das siehst du dann," sagte Fred, worauf Laura ihn vielsagend ansah.

"Einem Geschenk von Fred Weasely vertraue ich nicht blind. Bin ja nicht lebensmüde," witzelte sie und Fred machte ein beleidigtes Gesicht.

"Nichts Schlimmes!" sagte George ungeduldig. "Sag schon!"

Laura sah die Kugel, die etwa zwei Zentimeter Durchmesser hatte, genau an und sagte dann klar und deutlich: "Fred Weasley."

Leise erklang eine zarte Melodie und die Kugel zitterte ein wenig. Fred hielt den Atem an und hoffte gespannt, es möge sich doch etwas tun.

Nun sahen sie, wie Blütenblätter, die ganz enganliegend um die Kugel gefaltet gewesen waren sich nun lockerten und sich immer weiter öffneten. Das war wunderschön mitanzusehen. Die hohen, leisen Klänge, welche die Blume dabei begleiteten, verklangen, als der Blumenkopf ganz geöffnet war. Nun sah die Blume aus wie eine besonders große Ringelblume. Allerdings hatte Laura noch nie eine rote Ringelblume gesehen. Ihre Augen wurden noch größer, als einige Blütenblätter sich streckten und die Blume die Form eines Sternes annahm.

"Wow!" sagte Laura und George klopfte Fred übertrieben fest auf die Schulter. "Immerhin besteht Hoffnung, Brüderchen," sagte er und Laura verstand nicht, was er damit meinte.

Laura sah von der Blüte in ihrer Hand, deren Blütenblätter beinahe ihre ganze Hand mit Fingern bedeckte, zu Fred und George auf. "Was ist das?" fragte sie und sah von Fred zu George und wieder zu Fred, als keiner antwortete.

"Eine Blume," sagte George in einem Ton, als wäre Laura ein Kleinkind.

"Nein, wirklich?" staunte Laura und Emma kicherte. "Was für eine Blume und was soll das heißen, es besteht Hoffnung?" fragte sie nun ungeduldig und fordernd.

"Du bist eine Wundernase!" sagte Fred. "Es ist einfach eine Blume, gefällt sie dir nicht?" fragte er unschuldig, doch Laura wurde allmählich sauer.

Sie sah ihn mit funkelnden Augen an und drohte: "Du sagst mir jetzt augenblicklich, was es mit diesem Ding auf sich hat oder... oder ich verwandle dich in einen Frosch!"

"Soso, ohne Zauberstab," grinste Fred und George fügte hinzu. "Na, wenn du den Frosch dann küsst hat er nichts dagegen."

Das Grinsen verging ihm allerdings sogleich, da in dem Augenblick die Tür aufgegangen war und Snape scheinbar den letzten Satz gehört hatte, denn er blickte nicht gerade freundlich. Allerdings tat er das sowieso nie.

Hinter ihm her kam Molly in den Raum und sah besorgt zu Laura. "Och Schatz!" sagte sie und bahnte sich einen Weg zu Lauras Bett. Sie drückte das Kind an sich und Harry grinste, da auch er sich vor einer halben Stunde in dieser schraubstockähnlichen Umarmung befunden hatte.

"Ohhh, ein Liebesparameter!" säuselte sie, als sie die Blüte in Lauras Hand entdeckte. "Die gabs doch schon zu unserer Zeit," wandte sie sich an Snape, welcher alles andere als begeistert aussah und die sternförmige, rote Blume in der Hand seiner Tochter musterte, als wäre sie gefährlich.

"Von wem hast du die?" fragte er scharf und Laura blinzelte ihn fragend an. Wieso war er so sauer? "Von Fred," sagte sie schulterzuckend und sah den Freund an. Dieser wurde unter Snapes Blick ganz klein und wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken. Er wusste nicht was sagen und der Professor sah ihn so gefährlich an, als hätte er in der Zaubertrankstunde einen Kessel explodieren lassen. Seine Mutter allerdings sah entzückt aus und blickte glücklich von Laura zu Fred und von Fred zu Laura, als hätten die beiden sich gerade das Jawort gegeben.

"Was bedeutet das?" fragte nun Laura und streckte ihre Hand mit der Blume aus.

Molly lächelte Laura an. "Das ist eine verzauberte Blüte, Laura. Man schenkt sie einer Person, die man... besonders mag. Die Blüte zeigt dann an, ob die auserwählte Person gar kein Interesse an einem hat, ob Hoffnung besteht, oder ob die betreffende Person gar die Liebe erwidert." Wieder blickte sie auf die Blüte, die immernoch sternförmig auf Lauras Hand lag. "Wäre die Blüte zu geblieben, wären gar keine Gefühle zu erwarten gewesen. Der Stern heißt Hoffnung, ein Herz wäre dann Liebe.

Emmas Augen leuchteten begeistert.

Molly wusste, dass diese Blumen noch ziemlich teuer waren. Also musste ihr Sohn wohl recht verliebt sein. Das fand sie sehr süß und dass es ausgerechnet Laura war, begeisterte sie. Natürlich war Laura noch ein Kind, aber vielleicht würde sie in ein paar Monaten dann mehr Interesse haben, an Jungs und hoffentlich an Fred.

s s s s s s s

Severus war froh, dass Molly die ganze Traube Kinder wieder nach Hogwarts begleitet hatte und er sich mit Laura alleine unterhalten konnte. Er wusste, dass Professor Dumbledore nun mit Harry sprechen würde. Remus hatte ihm das am Morgen früh erzählt, als er hier war um Laura zu besuchen. Er hatte einen Alarm gezaubert, der ihn benachrichtigen würde, wenn Harry aufwachte.

Es hatte gut getan, sich mit dem Mann zu unterhalten, dachte Snape. Seltsam, wieviel sie sich gegenseitig anvertrauten. Severus wusste genau, dass das, was er Remus erzählte, auch bei diesem bleiben würde und dass er es niemals jemandem weitererzählen würde. Und es war spannend, wieviel man zu bereden hatte mit Kindern. Remus hatte ihm erzählt, welche Vorwürfe Harry sich gemacht hatte und wieder einmal bemerkte Severus, wie ähnlich Harry eigentlich Lily war.

Er schloss die Tür und setzte sich auf die Bettkante zu Laura. Diese schien zu spüren, was nun kommen sollte, denn sie sah ihn schuldbewusst an.

Sie hatte den Besuch der Freunde sehr genossen, obwohl sie danach auch froh gewesen war, als sie wieder gegangen waren. Sie hatte klar gemerkt, dass dieses Abenteuer sie noch mehr zusammengeschweißt hatte. Dieses Zusammengehörigkeitsgefühl genoss Laura sehr. Sie wusste, dass die Freunde auch für sie da wären, wenn sie sie brauchen würde und das gab ihr eine angenehme Sicherheit.

Doch als sie nun Snapes strengem Blick begegnete, bedauerte sie es doch, dass die Freunde nicht mehr da waren. Nun würde sie die Predigt ihres Dads über sich ergehen lassen müssen.

Sie schluckte schwer und zog die Bettdecke noch etwas höher zu ihrem Kinn, obwohl ihr ziemlich heiß war.

„Dad, ich musste helfen. Ich konnte sie doch nicht im Stich lassen und ich hab dich holen wollen und du warst nicht da und da hab ich..."

Laura sprach ohne Punkt und Komma, bis Snape sie unterbrach.

„Laura!" sagte er ruhig und eine Träne kullerte ihr die Wange runter. „Ich weiß das," sagte er und seine Tochter sah ihn überrascht an.

„Ich bin freudig überrascht, dass du mich zu Hilfe holen wolltest. Myrte hat auch, etwas unfreiwillig, zugegeben, dass du da hinunter gestürzt bist, weil sie dich erschreckt hat. Vielleicht wärst du auch gesprungen, nicht wahr?" fragte er und sah sie prüfend an.

Laura zuckte die Schultern. „Weiß nicht, Dad," gestand sie. Sie wusste es wirklich nicht. Vielleicht hätte sie auf ihren Vater gewartet, sie konnte es aber nicht garantieren.

Dass sie sich so für ihre Freunde einsetzte, schätzte Severus. Aber natürlich schätze er es nicht, wenn sie ihr Leben gefährdete. Aber er wusste auch, dass Laura nicht anders konnte. Genau so wenig wie er anders könnte, wenn jemand in Gefahr wäre, den er liebt.

„Ich hatte solche Angst," hauchte Laura und nun war die Decke bis zu ihrer Nasenspitze. Die Erinnerung an die Angst, die sie während des ganzen Abenteuers, aber vor allem am Boden der Kammer gehabt hatte, lies sie erschaudern. Sie hatte wirklich riesengroße Angst gehabt.

„Aber zum Glück waren sie da," fügte sie leise und mehr zu sich selbst hinzu.

Die Augen ihres Vaters verengten sich etwas. „Wer?"

„Margarida und Edna," antwortete sie und sah ihren Vater an. Würde er ihr das glauben?

Seine Augen verrieten nichts. „Als ich da am Boden lag, da waren sie plötzlich da. Sie haben mit mir gesprochen und gesagt, dass du bald kommen würdest. Dass ich nicht einschlafen dürfe."

Sie machte eine Pause und überlegte. Nun strampelte sie die Decke von sich weg. Zu warm war ihr.

„Und sie haben gesagt... sie haben sich bedankt, dass ich geholfen habe, wegen Margarida. Und die Ratte war auch da. Die Versuchs..."

Sie schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund und verriet ihrem Vater damit, dass sie was ausgeplaudert hatte, dass sie nicht hätte sagen sollen. Damit verriet sie sich natürlich erst recht.

Er hob nur eine Augenbraue und sah sie fragend an.

Laura wechselte schnell das Thema und hoffte, dass ihr Dad sie nicht mehr ausquetschen würde, wegen der Ratte.

„Dad?" begann Laura und sah ihren Vater dabei nicht an. Sie kratzte an einer Kruste einer Hautschürfung an ihrem Bein. Sie trug ein Nachthemd aus dem Krankenhaus, das ihr nur bis zu den Knien reichte. „Wenn ich wieder gesund bin... wirst du dann... bekomme ich dann eine Strafe?" Nun sahen ihre schwarzen Augen ins Gesicht ihres Vaters, das streng, aber nicht ärgerlich aussah.

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, aber Snape schüttelte leicht den Kopf, nachdem er sie lange angesehen hatte.

„Ich denke, du hattest Strafe genug, mit einem gebrochenen Bein und einem Schädelbruch samt Gehirnerschütterung. Ich weiß, dass du nicht aus Unartigkeit so gehandelt hast."

Wieder sah er sie nur an und Laura wirkte ziemlich erleichtert.

„Über die Sache mit der Ratte sprechen wir dann ein anderes Mal," fügte er hinzu, worauf Laura die Augen senkte und nickte.

„Waren Margarida und Edna Kinder oder Erwachsene?" wollte er plötzlich wissen und Laura fühlte, dass er ihr glaubte, dass sie die beiden gesehen hatte.

„Sie waren Kinder, und sie waren gar nicht durchsichtig wie die Geister vom Schloss," erklärte sie.

Dann streckte sie ihre Arme aus, um Snape zu umarmen. Sie brauchte irgendwie Trost, obwohl sie nicht ganz genau hätte sagen können, wieso.

Snape schloss sie in die Arme und zog sie auf seinen Schoß. Er war so froh, dass seinem Kind nichts Schlimmeres geschehen war und sie keinen bleibenden Schaden hatte.

Ob sie sich die Vorfahrinnen eingebildet hatte? Ob sie eine Halluzination gewesen waren, durch ihre Gehirnerschütterung ausgelöst? Oder ob Edna und Margarida tatsächlich eine Verbindung hatten herstellen können, um mit seiner Tochter zu reden, und ihr hatten beistehen können?

„Remus war hier, als du geschlafen hast," sagte Snape und Laura nickte lächelnd. Der liebe Remus!

TBC...


	31. Chapter 31

Danke vielmals scientific ida fürs Betalesen und die tollen Tipps!

Phoebe: Danke vielmals für dein Review, hat mich riesig gefreut und du machst es mir (wie auch die anderen Reviewer) gar nicht leicht, zu einem Ende zu kommen ;-P Ganz liebe Grüsse, Sally

Alle die mir ein Review hinterlassen haben: DANKE! Ihr seid die BESTEN! Viel Spass beim nächsten Teil

s s s s s s s

„Wo war nun dieses Kind wieder?" fragte sich Severus. Er wollte sich später noch mit Edward treffen, um einiges über seinen neuen Zaubertrank zu besprechen, den er nun endlich beendet hatte. Nun gab es noch einige Versuche, die gemacht werden mussten. Es war ein jahrelanges Projekt gewesen und er war sehr froh, dass er nun gewisse, noch nicht optimale Dinge hatte anpassen können.

Amélie würde auf Laura aufpassen, da diese nun erst seit zwei Tagen aus dem Krankenhaus zurück war. Natürlich hatte sie darauf gedrängt, so schnell wie möglich dieses langweilige verlassen zu können und die Ärzte hatten schlussendlich ihrem hartnäckigen Drängen nachgegeben und sie schon nach drei Tagen nach Hause entlassen. Nur, weil auch Snape versprochen hatte, ein sorgsames Auge auf seine Tochter zu haben.

Aber Laura zu beaufsichtigen war nicht ganz so einfach. Jedenfalls lag sie im Moment nicht in ihrem Bett, wie das hätte der Fall sein sollen.

Er schritt ins Wohnzimmer. Als er bei der Küche vorbei kam, hörte er ein Geräusch und schob die Tür auf, um einzutreten.

„Was tust du da?" fragte er etwas genervt. Laura lag bäuchlings am Boden und hielt die Klappe auf, durch die ihr Streifenhörnchen gewöhnlich ein und aus gegangen war, bevor es spurlos verschwunden war.

In der anderen Hand hielt sie den Zauberstab. Als sie ihren Dad bemerkte, drehte sie den Kopf etwas zu ihm.

Sie kniete sich hin und erklärte: "Jimmy! Sie wurde vielleicht in dem Lüftungsschacht von dem Basilisken überrascht und getötet. Oder versteinert," fügte sie leise hinzu und sah auf ihre Oberschenkel hinunter. "Der Alraunen-Trank würde doch auch bei ihr wirken. Miss Norris ist ja auch wieder entsteinert."

Snape atmete hörbar aus. „Und das hat nicht Zeit, bis du wieder auf den Beinen bist?" fragte er.

Laura stand demonstrativ auf. „Das bin ich doch?" grinste sie. Snapes Augen verengten sich.

„Und was, junge Dame, haben die Ärzte dir gesagt?" fragte er streng und fasste sie am Handgelenk. Automatisch verdeckte ihre Hand ihren Hintern, da man bei ihrem Dad nie wusste. Vor allem in Sachen Gesundheit verstand er keinen Spaß.

Seine Augenbraue wanderte etwas hinauf, als er Lauras Vorsichtsmaßnahme bemerkt hatte und er zog sie mit sich in ihr Zimmer. Er fasste sie unter beiden Armen und pflanzte sie in ihr Bett.

„Hier bleibst du, vorläufig," sagte er bestimmt und Laura krabbelte unter die Decke. „Amélie kommt gleich und ich gehe jetzt. Eine Zehe aus dem Bett..."

„Und es rauscht!" beendete Laura den Satz. Snape lächelte versteckt und nickte.

„Genau," sagte er und küsste Laura auf die Wange.

„Dad, ich denke Großvater mag Amélie," sagte sie zufrieden. Ihr Großvater hatte sie heute besucht und bei dieser Gelegenheit hatte Severus ihm Amélie vorgestellt. Die beiden hatten sich auf Anhieb super verstanden und schienen sich sehr zu mögen. Das freute Snape wirklich. Irgendwie war es ihm wichtig, vielleicht erst recht, nach den Schwierigkeiten, die er mit Laura in dieser Beziehung gehabt hatte.

Es war nicht so einfach gewesen, seinen Vater hier her zu bringen, vor allem, weil er ein Muggel war.

Amélies Eltern hatte er noch nicht kennen gelernt, aber das würde bald geschehen. Er wusste von Amélie, dass sie wohl etwas speziell waren.

„Ja, das denke ich auch," antwortete er und strich seiner Tochter mit der Hand über den Kopf.

S s s s s s

Mit großen Augen horchte Laura der Geschichte von Amélie. Die Frau hatte sehr viel Phantasie, dachte Laura bewundernd. Sie hatte eine wunderschöne Geschichte über einen Jungen erzählt, den es mit seinem Segelboot auf eine wundersame Insel getrieben hatte.

Amélie hatte sich einfach neben sie aufs Bett gelegt und Laura drehte Amélies glänzendes Haar um ihre Finger.

Sie betrachtete die junge Frau und gestand sich ein, dass sie sehr froh war, dass Amélie nun noch mehr zu ihnen gehörte. Sie liebte die Frau. Amélie liebte sie auch und sie war sehr offen und sagte ihr auch immer wieder, dass sie sie liebte.

Das gefiel ihr. Nun wurde sie von so vielen Menschen geliebt. Natürlich war es nicht immer nur spaßig, die Tochter des berühmtberüchtigten Tränkemeisters und Professors zu sein. Und trotzdem machte sie nichts glücklicher, als genau das zu sein. Die Tochter von Severus Snape.

Laura lächelte, als die Frau die Geschichte beendete.

„Amélie," sagte Laura und legte den Arm um die Frau.

„Hm?"

„Du tust meinem Dad so gut," sagte sie leise. „Und mir auch," fügte sie hinzu. Amélie drehte den Kopf zu ihr und lächelte sie glücklich an.

„Ihr tut mir auch gut," sagte sie ehrlich und küsste Laura auf die Wange. Sie blickten zur Decke, wo Fred II bewegungslos hing.

Als Severus zwei Stunden später nach Hause kam, fand er seine beiden 'Mädels' genau so vor. Aber sie schliefen friedlich und bemerkten ihn nicht.

Lange sah er die beiden an. Diese zwei Frauen, die sein Leben so verändert hatten. Er beugte sich hinunter und küsste beide auf die Wangen.

Dass er fähig wäre, so zu lieben, hatte er nicht gewusst. Und was auch immer kommen mochte, so konnte doch nichts diese Tatsache ändern. Und nichts könnte ihm diese Erinnerungen nehmen.

S s s s s

Laura erholte sich gut und ihre Freunde besuchten sie jeden Tag. Laura war oft langweilig und sie freute sich richtig, als sie wieder zur Schule gehen durfte.

Draußen war es freundlich warm und Laura spazierte mit ihren Freunden zum See. Sie genoss es in vollen Zügen, hier draußen zu sein.

Der warme Wind, der ihr sanft um die Nase strich und die vielen Blüten, beim verbotenen Wald, die sie meinte bis hier am See zu riechen.

Der Boden war etwas weich und ein klein wenig feucht, trotzdem setzten sich die Kinder ans Ufer des Sees, der sich glitzernd kräuselte.

„Die sieht nur noch rosarot," kommentierte Ginny, die sich neben Hermine nieder ließ. Von weitem sahen sie Emma, mit ihrem Freund händchenhaltend am Ufer des Sees spazieren.

Laura grinste, als sie zu der Freundin sah, die in letzter Zeit nur noch eins im Kopf hatte. Oder einen. Dennis hieß der Auserwählte und war das einzige Gesprächsthema des Mädchens, was all ihre Freunde allmählich etwas nervte. Aber das war eben das, was Emma nun interessierte und Laura freute sich für die Freundin.

Das Gesprächsthema Nummer eins für Laura und Harry, Ron, Ginny und Hermine war natürlich ihr Abenteuer in der Kammer des Schreckens. Harry hatte erzählt, dass Professor Dumbledore mit ihm gesprochen habe. Und dann sei er einem aufgebrachten Lucius Malfoy begegnet, der dann auch ganz brutal umgegangen sei mit Dobby. Das hatte die Malfoys noch unbeliebter gemacht bei den Freunden.

Laura hatte ihnen nichts erzählt von ihren Vorfahrinnen, die sie in der Kammer gesehen hatte. Es war etwas Persönliches, dachte sie und fühlte sich auch ziemlich erwachsen, dass sie sich entschieden hatte, es für sich zu behalten.

Ron schien besonders angetan zu sein, das Erlebnis in der Kammer immer und immer wieder zu erzählen. Harry und Ginny hatten immer einen etwas unbehaglichen Gesichtsausdruck, wenn es um dieses Thema ging.

„Wie hat es sich angefühlt, versteinert zu sein, Hermine?" fragte Laura plötzlich, während Ron eifrig seine Version des Erlebten zum Besten gab.

Hermine überlegte einen Moment, bevor sie antwortete: "Eigentlich habe ich gar nichts mitbekommen. Es war so, wie wenn ich geschlafen hätte."

Laura biss sich auf die Lippen und versuchte sich das vorzustellen. Sie drehte ein leeres Schneckenhaus in den Fingern herum, als sie plötzlich einen erschrockenen Schrei ausstieß. Auch die Freunde zuckten zusammen und starrten Laura mit großen Augen an. Sie waren alle viel schreckhafter geworden, seit ihrem Erlebnis in der Kammer.

Doch sofort entspannten sie sich wieder, als Laura vor Freude herum hüpfte wie eine hyperaktive Heuschrecke. In den Händen hielt sie ein kleines, felliges Etwas, das sich als Jimmy herausstellte. Das Tierchen hatte sie unerwartet von hinten angesprungen, war in Windeseile von Lauras Schulter auf ihren Arm geklettert und war dann an Lauras Brust gedrückt worden, bis es so gezappelt hatte, dass Laura ihren Griff lockerte.

„Jimmy, du Schlingel!" schimpfte nun Laura und sah streng, aber überglücklich auf ihr Streifenhörnchen hinunter, welches solange vermisst gewesen war.

„War das eben ein Regentanz?" fragte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter den Freunden. Vor lauter Jimmy hatte niemand die Zwillinge gehört, oder näher kommen sehen.

„Sie ist wieder da!" jauchzte Laura mit leuchtenden Augen. Die Zwillinge sahen sie fragend an, bemerkten dann aber das kleine Tierchen in Lauras Händen.

„Wusste gar nicht, dass sie weg war," bemerkte George trocken, aber mit einem Augenzwinkern. Laura küsste das Streifenhörnchen auf die Schnauze, was die Freunde und auch die Zwillinge eher unappetitlich fanden.

Fred hätte im Moment nichts dagegen gehabt, an der Stelle des Tieres zu sein. Ob er sich wohl mal ein paar Haare von Jimmy ausleihen sollte? So ein Tag als Streifenhörnchen von Laura, immer in ihrer Nähe, wäre nicht schlecht. Aber die Vielsafttrankgeschichte war ihnen in nicht sehr guter Erinnerung.

„Am Wochenende steigt unsere Party," sagte Fred und sah dabei automatisch Laura an.

Laura war aber mit Jimmy beschäftigt und bemerkte nicht, dass es eigentlich auch (für Fred vor allem!) sie anging.

„Ihr kommt doch?" fragte der rothaarige Junge nach.

Die Kinder nickten alle und Laura sah nun von Jimmy auf. „Weiß noch nicht," sagte sie etwas zu gleichgültig, für Freds Geschmack. „Wir bekommen vielleicht noch Besuch und gehen nach Hause," erklärte sie.

Ja, auf diesen Besuch freute sie sich besonders. Juanjosé, Fabrizzio, Ramona und ihre Mutter, Antonia kamen endlich zu ihnen. Darauf hatte sich Laura schon so lange gefreut und endlich kam die Familie für einen schon länger geplanten Urlaub nach England. Sie würde Fabrizzio sehen!

Natürlich musste dann alles muggeltauglich sein, und Milly konnte auch nicht dort sein. Aber Amélie würde auch kommen und das würde bestimmt gemütlich.

Sie dachte an die lustigen, fröhlichen Spanier, mit denen sie so viel Spaß gehabt hatte beim letzte Mal. Fabrizzio war einfach der schönste Mann überhaupt, dachte Laura mit einem verträumten Lächeln auf dem Mund.

Die Zwillinge diskutierten leise, als sie sich von den jüngeren Kindern distanzierten und schienen sich nicht einig zu werden..

„Nun hat Fred George mit Mühe und Not überredet, die Party zu verschieben, damit du kommen kannst, und nun... oje, der wird schön enttäuscht sein, wenn die Fete nun doch noch ohne dich steigt," bemerkte Ron und in seiner Stimme klang ein kleinwenig Schadenfreude mit.

Laura sah ihn überrascht an. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich ziemlich fies, wegen der Antwort, die sie den Zwillingen vorhin unüberlegterweise gegeben hatte. Das war ihr gar nicht bewusst gewesen. Aber sie wollte ihm ja auch keine Hoffnungen machen!

„Fred II ist übrigens auch wieder da," sagte sie an Hermine gewandt und grinste. Harry und Ron wussten nicht, wovon Laura sprach, aber sie klärte die fragend blickenden Jungen auf, dass es sich dabei lediglich um eine Spinne handelte.

S s s s s s

Snape saß mit Amélie auf dem Sofa und unterhielt sich leise. Die letzten Ereignisse hatten sie irgendwie vertrauter gemacht und sie hatten sich gegenseitig von einer anderen Seite kennen gelernt.

Amélie war beeindruckt gewesen, wie besorgt Severus gewesen war und wie sehr er sich um seine Tochter gekümmert hatte. Natürlich hatte sie immer gewusst, dass er sein Kind abgöttisch liebte, aber sie hatte seine Gefühle nun richtig gespürt.

Das war eine Seite an Snape, die sie sehr schätzte. Dass er das behütete, was ihm lieb war. Zwar zeigte er seine Gefühle und Gedanken selten offen, aber das hieß ganz und gar nicht, dass er keine Gefühle hatte. Im Gegenteil, würde sie behaupten.

„Hörst du mir zu?" fragte er die junge Frau, die ihn verträumt anlächelte. Schnell nickte sie. „Ja, natürlich. Ich... habe nur gerade gedacht, wie sehr ich dich liebe," sagte sie. Er sah sie fragend an, denn er war etwas überrascht über diese Liebeserklärung. Dann lächelte er und antwortete: „Darf man erfahren, wieso dir das genau jetzt in den Sinn kommt?"

Amélie rutschte näher zu ihm und legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. „Keine Ahnung," hauchte sie und genoss es, dass er ihr den Arm um die Schultern legte.

Die Familie Pereirra hatte ihren Urlaub verschoben und würden erst in zwei oder drei Wochen nach England kommen. Natürlich war Amélie gespannt darauf, diese Leute kennen zu lernen, von denen Laura so schwärmte.

Als Snape die Badezimmertür aufgehen hörte, stand er auf und ging zum Tisch, wo er einige Unterlagen zusammen stapelte.

„Hübsch seht ihr aus," lobte Amélie, als Laura und Emma ins Wohnzimmer traten. Die Mädchen lächelten etwas verlegen und Laura schielte zu ihrem Dad.

Sofort biss sie sich auf die Lippen, als sie sein Gesicht sah. Finster musterte er sie.

Er besah sich seine Tochter kritisch und bemerkte, dass sie sich leicht geschminkt hatte und ihre Augen nun noch ausdrucksstärker waren, als sie von Natur aus ja schon waren, was er völlig überflüssig, wenn nicht sogar übertrieben fand. Ihr Haar irgendwie hochgesteckt und alles in allem sah Laura etwas älter aus, als er von ihr gewohnt war. Irgendwie wie ein Teenie. Und ja... sie war wirklich hübsch.

„So gehst du aber nicht!" schimpfte er und seine Augenbrauen hatten sich ziemlich zusammen gezogen.

Laura sah ihn empört an. „Was? Natürlich gehe ich so, Dad!" sagte sie und es war schwer zu sagen, ob es ein Betteln war oder ein Statement.

Amélie musste lächeln über sie Szene. Sie war auch aufgestanden, um sich die Mädels genauer anzusehen und sie fasste Severus am Arm und sprach leise: „Ist doch okay so."

Sie wusste, dass er gleichzeitig stolz war, auf seine hübsche Tochter und eifersüchtig. Auch sein Beschützerinstinkt drückte wahrscheinlich noch durch, was alles in allem keine sehr günstige Mischung war. Aber da mussten alle Väter mal durch!

Er sah etwas erstaunt zu Amélie, die sich sonst eigentlich nie einmischte, wenn es um Laura ging. Schon gar nicht, wenn er eine Entscheidung über seine Tochter traf.

Sein Blick war immer noch genau so finster. Es gefiel ihm nicht, dass seine Tochter so rausgeputzt zu dieser Party wollte.

Amélie hatte ihr einen speziellen Rock genäht, der ihr sehr gut stand. Von ihm aus hätte er ruhig etwas länger sein dürfen, dachte er stirnrunzelnd. Ja, Amélie hatte wirklich Talent, aber er wusste nicht recht, ob es ihm gefiel, wenn sie dieses Talent an seiner Tochter auslebte.

Jimmy sprang auf die Lehne des Sofas und mit einem gewagten Sprung landete sie auf Lauras Arm, die selbst etwas erschrak über den überraschenden 'Angriff'. „He!" sagte sie und setzte das Tierchen dann auf den Boden.

Snape war zugegebenermaßen sehr erstaunt gewesen, dass das Streifenhörnchen einfach so wieder aufgetaucht war.

Vielleicht hatte es einfach den Schacht gemieden, als es gemerkt hatte, dass da irgend ein unbekanntes Wesen dort drin unterwegs war. Außerdem hielten Streifenhörnchen in der Natur Winterruhe. Vielleicht hatte sie sich in der Zwischenzeit auch einfach wieder einmal vermehrt und war deshalb so lange nicht zurück gekehrt, wer wusste das schon!

„Wir müssen jetzt los, wir sind schon zu spät," sagte Laura schnell und schien es plötzlich sehr eilig zu haben. Schnell ging sie zur Tür, bevor ihr Dad sie noch zurück pfiff und sie zwang, sich das Gesicht zu waschen. Sie hatte sich ja wirklich nur ganz wenig schminken lassen, von Emma, der sollte sich nicht so haben.

Snapes Augen verengten sich, als er seiner Tochter nachsah, die ihm kurz zuwinkte, bevor sie die Tür hinter sich schloss.

„Geh nicht zu spät ins Bett!" rief er ihr noch nach, doch die Tür war schon zu.

Lächelnd sah die junge Frau neben ihm zu ihm auf. „Deine Tochter wird eben langsam eine junge Lady," witzelte sie und Snapes Augen verfinsterten sich noch mehr.

S s s s s

Laura war ziemlich aufgeregt. Emma war am Abend zu ihr in den Kerker gekommen und hatte sie etwas geschminkt. Bei ihrem ersten, eigenen Versuch hatte Laura ausgesehen wie eine Mischung aus einem Clown und einem leichten Mädchen.

Es war auch das erste Mal gewesen, dass Laura versucht hatte, sich zu schminken.

Von ihrer Cousine Nathalie war sie unzählige Male geschminkt und gestylt worden, wäre so aber natürlich nie vor die Tür gegangen.

Nur sehr dezent hatte Emma sie geschminkt, da Laura nicht wie eine Tussi aussehen wollte. Doch sie musste selbst zugeben, dass sie hübsch aussah und Emma das sehr gut konnte. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich selbst schon öfters geschminkt, vermutete Laura. Dennoch erstaunte es sie, dass ihr Vater nicht schwieriger gewesen war, als er das bemerkt hatte. Wahrscheinlich nur dank Amélie.

Und Emma hatte es spannend gefunden, Laura, die so ein ganz anderer Typ war, als sie selbst, zu schminken und sie hatten sich ziemlich Zeit gelassen. Nun waren sie dafür die letzten, die im Gryffindorturm erschienen.

Der Raum war schön geschmückt und natürlich waren alle Gryffindors eingeladen, da die Zwillinge ja sowieso niemanden wegschicken konnten, aus einem Raum, der von allen genutzt werden durfte. Im Gegenteil. Sie konnten froh sein, wenn ihre Party von den größeren Schülern geduldet wurde.

Die größeren Schüler saßen an den Tischen, die etwas zur Seite geräumt worden waren, da sie sich nicht für das Fest der jungen Weasleys interessierten. Jedenfalls hätten sie das nicht zugegeben.

Laura und Emma bemerkten die Blicke sofort, die sie mit ihrem Erscheinen auf sich zogen.

Vor allem von Laura waren die Mitschüler nicht gewohnt, dass sie sich hübsch machte.

Auch Hermine hatte ihre Haare gebändigt und sie zu einem Knoten zusammen gebunden, was ihr ziemlich gut stand.

Laura bemerkte, dass Ron seinen Blick nicht von der gemeinsamen Freundin lassen konnte.

Ein Buffet war aufgestellt, mit Leckereien, die die Zwillinge mit Lauras Hilfe von den Hauselfen bekommen hatten. Die Zwillinge hatten Laura dafür ein paar kleine, nützliche Zaubertricks gelehrt. Das konnte Laura viel besser gebrauchen, als die Küsse von Fred, die ihr als 'Bezahlung' angeboten worden waren.

Eine Früchtebowle stand auch auf dem Tisch und Laura fragte George, ob da Alkohol drin sei. Ihr Dad hatte ihr nämlich strikte verboten, auch nur einen Tropfen Alkohol zu sich zu nehmen.

Laura hatte gemerkt, wie ernst er das gemeint hatte und sie wollte nichts riskieren. Da verstand ihr Dad überhaupt keinen Spaß.

„Natürlich nicht!" sagte Fred.

„Unsere Mutter würde uns häuten und den Gartengnomen zum Fraß vorwerfen," bestätigte George und Laura lachte und schnappte sich einen weißen Ballon, der ihr vor der Nase rumschwebte.

„Der erinnert mich irgendwie an Malfoy," bemerkte sie naserümpfend und sie gab dem unschuldigen Ballon einen unsanften Klaps, dass er davonflog. „Du hast hier nichts verloren, Bleichgesicht!" schimpfte sie übertrieben streng, was die Zwillinge witzig fanden und auch Fred haute eins an den Ballon, der in seiner Nähe wieder hinunter geschwebt war.

Als sich alle an den leckeren Dingen gütlich getan hatten, tanzten sie ein wenig herum, zu Musik, die aus einem altmodischen Gramophon erklang. Sie amüsierten sich dabei ziemlich gut, da die Zwillinge extra lustig tanzten und es wurde immer wilder. Ein paar rosarote und grüne Vögelchen schwirrten herum und Laura fragte sich, ob sie wohl echt waren und woher die plötzlich gekommen waren.

Laura war auch überhaupt nicht gehemmt und hopste wild herum, wie sie es an dem Fest in Irland mit Amélie getan hatte.

Es fiel ihr auf, dass Seamus sich immer in ihrer Nähe aufhielt. Auch Fred schien das aufgefallen zu sein, denn Laura sah, was für einen unzufriedenen Blick er dem Jungen gab. War Fred etwa eifersüchtig? dachte Laura leicht amüsiert.

„Wollen wir ein Spiel spielen?" schlug Fred vor, als sie genug getanzt hatten und nur noch Neville und Lavender herum hopsten. Die Vögel stellten sich als unecht heraus und einer nach dem anderen verpuffte mit eine kleinen 'Pfff'

„Wir könnten Flaschendrehen spielen," meinte George augenzwinkernd und schubste seinen Zwillingsbruder leicht an.

Ron sah seinen Bruder fragend an und Laura sah ebenfalls zu dem sommersprossigen Zwilling auf.

"Okay. Ihr dreht euch, und was tun wir?" fragte sie gespielt gelangweilt, aber mit einem schelmischen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Es dauerte einen kleinen Moment, bis Harry und Ron lachten und die Zwillinge Laura einen vielsagenden Blick gaben.

„Man dreht eine Flasche, und derjenige auf den die Flasche zeigt, muss geküsst werden," erklärte George geduldig. „Für alle, die das noch nie gespielt haben," fügte er mit einem Blick auf Ron hinzu.

„Das ist voll langweilig!" sagte Laura sofort, die nicht die geringste Küsslust verspürte. „Was soll denn daran bitteschön lustig sein?" fragte sie und machte eine ratlose Geste.

„Wenn schon, dann muss man vorher bestimmen, was die Person tun muss, auf den die Flasche zeigt. Man muss sich etwas Lustiges einfallen lassen," schlug sie vor und strich sich eine Haarlocke aus dem Gesicht, die sie an der Nase kitzelte.

Sie wusste nicht, was es bringen sollte, wenn sie sich reihum küssen mussten. War wohl ein Versuch von George, dass sein Bruder sich ihr annähern konnte und darauf hatte sie keinen Bock. Aber so könnte es doch noch spaßig werden.

S s s s

Amélie genoss die ungestörte Ruhe mit Severus und sie wollte sich heute nicht nur unterhalten. Sie hatten eher wenig Zeit gehabt für sich in den letzten Wochen, da immer etwas geschehen war, was Snapes Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch genommen hatte.

Er war offener geworden, viel offener, als am Anfang ihrer Beziehung. In jeder Hinsicht. Aber Amélie hatte gemerkt, dass er kein besonders geübter Liebhaber war. Allerdings war er lernfähig und seine Zurückhaltung ließ auch immer mehr nach.

Ja, sie musste ihn dringend auf andere Gedanken bringen, denn sie merkte genau, dass er daran dachte, war wohl sein Töchterchen gerade tat. Es amüsierte sie einerseits, dass er so überbehütend war, andererseits sollte er auch etwas loslassen lernen.

„So, Severus Snape. Nun gehörst du mir allein!" sagte sie bestimmt, sodass er eine Augenbraue hob.

Er wusste nicht, wieso er auf diese Frau so stark reagierte. Es beängstigte ihn etwas, dass sie ihn so um den Finger wickeln konnte, indem sie ihn nur schon ansah, mit ihren schönen Augen.

In dem Moment legte sie ihre weichen Lippen auf seine und die Besorgnis um Laura glitt klammheimlich irgendwo in den Hintergrund seines Denkens.

S s s s s s s

„Der, den es trifft..." sagte Laura und überlegte. Plötzlich grinste sie und meinte: „Der muss Nevilles Kröte eine romantische Liebeserklärung machen."

Alle lachten, beim bloßen Gedanken daran. „Das ist dann Trevors großer Tag!" lachte Ron.

Allerdings lachte er nur solange, bis die Öffnung der Flasche auf ihn zeigte. Sofort liefen seine Ohren rot an.

Es war nicht seine Stärke, vor anderen eine Show abzuziehen. „Ich liebe dich, du wunderschönes Geschöpf. Deine Augen sind so gelb wie Butterblumen und deine Haut so zart wie... Schleifpapier," säuselte er und Hermine neben ihm prustete vor Lachen, was Ron natürlich freute.

„Allerliebst!" meinte Fred weniger beeindruckt. „So, nun darfst du sagen."

Ron überlegte und sah sich um.

„Hmm... derjenige muss...," begann er langgezogen. „Der muss einen Löffel Senf essen," entschied er, deutete auf den Tisch, auf dem ein Topf mit scharfem Senf stand und einige rümpften die Nase.

Diesmal traf es Dean Thomas, der es widerwillig und mit angeekeltem Gesicht tat.

Er verlangte von dem nächsten, dass er mit jemand andersgeschlechtlichem die Kleider tauschen müsse, was dann Lavender mit Neville tat. Der rundliche Junge sah wirklich zu komisch aus, in Lavenders Rock, in den er sich hinein gezwängt hatte und Laura sah, wie Nevielle sich schämte, obwohl er lachte.

Lavender beschloss, dass die nächste auserwählte Person einen der größeren Gryffindors, die sie zwar mit einem Auge immer beobachteten, aber so taten, als sei das Fest der 'kleinen' völlig uninteressant, zu einem Tanz aufbieten sollte.

Nun traf es Emma, die sich überwinden musste, einen der großen Jungen anzusprechen. Gegen ihre Erwartung willigte der Junge dann etwas zögernd ein und sie vollbrachte ihre Aufgabe mit Bravur, wie Laura staunend feststellte.

Als Emma an der Reihe war, sagte sie, dass die nächste Person jemanden küssen müsse, drei Sekunden lang. Laura verdrehte die Augen. Das müsste ja nicht Emma sein, wenn sie nicht sowas in der Art ausgesucht hätte!

Sie betete im Stillen, dass es nicht sie sein würde und sie hatte Glück. Dachte sie zumindest. Es traf Seamus und der konnte sich nicht entscheiden, wen er küssen wollte, bis er schlussendlich auf Laura zeigte, die sich ganz klein gemacht hatte.

Gerne wäre Laura jetzt aus dem Spiel ausgestiegen, was natürlich nicht ging. Freds Gesicht sah gar nicht begeistert aus und Laura sah, wie er die Zähne zusammen biss.

Sie selber musste auch die Zähne zusammen beissen, um ihre Würde zu wahren und gelassen zu bleiben.

Wieso war es immer sie, die küssen musste? Hätte es nicht Emma treffen können, die hätte das nur zu gerne getan!

Seamus, der wie alle anderen im Kreis am Boden kniete und etwa drei Personen von Laura entfernt war, lehnte sich etwas vor und Laura sah ihn etwas zögerlich an und blieb auf ihren Fersen sitzen.

„Hast du Angst?" fragte Seamus mit etwas roten Wangen und hätte sich selbst in den Hintern treten können, für die blöde Frage.

Fred schien es nicht auszuhalten und sagte: "Sie hat keine Angst, sie will nur nicht!" Das sonst lustige und schelmische Gesicht des größeren Jungen glich nun eher dem eines angriffslustigen Dobermans.

„Du denkst wohl, dass sie nur DICH küssen will, nicht wahr, Fred!" gab Seamus giftig zurück. "Eifersüchtig, nehme ich an," stichelte er.

Alle sahen dem Twist der beiden Jungen interessiert zu und Laura überlegte fieberhaft, ob und was sie am besten dazu sagen sollte. Denn eigentlich wollte sie sich nicht auf die Seite von jemandem stellen. Sie hatte nämlich kein Interesse überhaupt geküsst zu werden, von keinem der beiden.

Ehe sie sich versehen konnten hatte Fred seinen Zauberstab auf Seamus gerichtet und ein Zauber traf den Jungen mitten ins Gesicht, wo nun seine Lippen aufzuschwellen begannen, bis er aussah wie ein Karpfen. Immer dicker wurde sein Mund, bis jemand „finite!" rief.

Es war Percy, der nun Seamus' Lippen wieder auf Normalgröße schrumpfte und sobald dieser wieder reden konnte, richtete er seinen eigenen Zauberstab auf Fred, der ihm aber zuvor kam und wieder einen Fluch auf den kleineren Jungen los ließ. Dasselbe, was er vorhin mit seinen Lippen gemacht hatte, folgte nun mit seiner Zunge.

Bevor es aber wirklich unangenehm wurde, griff wieder Percy ein und wandte sich wütend an den jüngeren Bruder.

„Die Party ist augenblicklich aus, wenn ihr euch nicht benehmen könnt!" sagte er ernst und großspurig, wie immer und am liebsten hätten ihm alle Anwesenden die Zunge raus gestreckt.

S s s s

Remus hatte wieder einmal Zeit. Früher hatte er immer Zeit gehabt. Viel zu viel Zeit! Aber nun würde er einmal seinen Schrank im Büro ausräumen, denn Harry würde dann den Holzschrank für seine Kleider brauchen können.

Immer, wenn er an Harry dachte, das Kind seiner Freunde, hüpfte sein Herz. Er liebte den Jungen. Er konnte sich gut erinnern, als er Harry das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Ganz klein und hilflos war er gewesen und er hatte sich darauf gefreut, ihn aufwachsen zu sehen.

Leider war es anders gekommen. Ganz anders...

Dass nicht er, sondern Sirius als Pate des Kindes gefragt worden war, hatte er natürlich erwartet. Klar hätte er sich gefreut darüber, wenn er es gewesen wäre. Aber er hatte auch gesehen, wieviel Freude Sirius an dem kleinen Jungen gehabt hatte. Er war über sich selbst hinausgewachsen und er hatte gespürt, dass Sirius alles getan hätte, für Harry.

_Er_ würde auch alles tun für Harry. Und dass er sich um ihn kümmern durfte, war wahrscheinlich das größte Geschenk, das er sich vorstellen konnte. Nun würde er ihn aufwachsen sehen, wenn er auch die jungen Kinderjahre verpasst hatte.

Zweimal hatte er versucht, Harry zu besuchen, bei den Dursleys. Das war unmöglich gewesen, da sie ihn erst für einen Landstreicher gehalten hatten und als sie dann bemerkt hatten, dass er ein Zauberer war, hatten sie gedroht, die Polizei zu holen und hatten ein riesiges Spektakel veranstaltet. Und das alles im Flüsterton und hochrotem Kopf, mit Schweinsäuglein, die zu engen Schlitzen zusammengekniffen gewesen waren und mit besorgten Blicken von Petunia in die Nachbarschaft.

Dass er so dem Jungen einen Gefallen tun würde, hatte der junge Mann stark bezweifelt und hatte auf weitere Versuche verzichtet.

Und Sirius- der hatte seine Chance, den Jungen aufwachsen zu sehen verspielt.

Wenn Remus jetzt so an die Zeit zurückdachte, an das Gesicht des Freundes, wenn er seinen Patensohn in den Armen gehalten hatte, konnte er sich den Verrat des Freundes an Voldemort wirklich nicht vorstellen.

Zu diesen struben Zeiten waren Verbrechen nicht sorgfältig untersucht worden. Was, wenn Sirius tatsächlich unschuldig war?

Das war wohl kaum möglich, bei all den Beweisen und Peter hatte er ja offensichtlich wirklich getötet...

Remus seufzte und machte sich daran, alles aus dem Schrank zu räumen, um es zu sortieren.

S s s s s

„Nun aber wieder etwas anderes!" verlangte Laura, nachdem nun zweimal Küssen gewünscht worden war. Emma hatte die eskalierende Situation gerettet, indem sie ihren Wunsch anders formuliert hatte. Nun sollte Seamus diejenige küssen, auf die die Flasche zeigte, nachdem er sie selbst gedreht hatte.

Damit waren alle zufrieden gewesen, vor allem Laura, da die Flasche auf Parvati zeigte. Parvati hatte dann, nach einem von Gekicher begleitetem Schmatz die Flasche gedreht und Dean geküsst.

Laura wusste nicht, wieso nun Fred plötzlich neben ihr saß, aber sie spürte seine Seitwärtsblicke zu ihr.

Dean stimmte Lauras Vorschlag nickend zu, da er auch nicht sehr erpicht war auf die Küsserei und sich Spannenderes vorstellen konnte.

„Der, den es trifft, muss ..." Seine Augen streiften im Raum umher. "Der muss jemandem von dem Rahm da füttern, nur mit Magie, ohne etwas zu berühren."

Einige Augen weiteten sich und die Flasche blieb bei George stehen. Für ihn als Viertklässler sollte das wohl kein Problem sein, dachte Laura und hoffe, dass er nicht sie auswählen würde. Er entschloss sich aber zu Lauras Erleichterung für seinen kleinen Bruder, Ron.

Mit roten Ohren und weit geöffnetem Mund stand dieser eine Minute später bereit und sah etwas skeptisch zu dem großen, rahmbeladenen Löffel, der in Richtung seines Mundes schwebte.

Plötzlich machte es 'pflatsch' und die Sahne landete mitten in seinem Gesicht. Sofort brüllten alle vor Lachen und Ron, der sowas schon fast erwartet hatte, strich sich die schaumige Masse mit der Hand vom Gesicht und strich sie George in die Haare. Der hatte den Angriff vor lauter Lachen zu spät bemerkt.

Natürlich war da sofort auch Laura mit dabei und unterstützte den Freund, indem sie sich den Schöpflöffel schnappte und George mit Sahne dekorierte.

Es schienen einige Kinder eine Rechnung mit dem Zwilling offen zu haben, denn plötzlich wurde George von allen Seiten eingekreist und mit verschiedenen Gegenständen verziert. Er hatte nicht große Chancen, sich zu wehren, denn Ron hatte ihm einen Beinklammerfluch angehext und so musste er die allgemeine Rache und das laute Gelächter ertragen wie ein Mann, bis Percy dem allem ein Ende setzte.

George war aber gar nicht beleidigt, sondern leckte sich lachend die Dekoration vom Gesicht. Vielleicht auch, um sich keine Blöße zu geben, dachte Laura, aber sie hatte schon lange nicht mehr so gelacht.

TBC...


	32. Chapter 32

Professor Lockhart war ins 's StMungos eingeliefert worden, nachdem Snape _leider_ keinen Erinnerungstrank mehr zur Verfügung gehabt hatte, wie er versichert hatte. Zwar war Dumbledore sich nicht sicher, ob das wirklich der Fall war, aber er konnte es Severus nicht nachsehen, dass seine Lust, dem Kollegen zu helfen sich in Grenzen hielt.

Madam Pomfreys Einsatz war auch ungewohnt bescheiden und kühl gewesen und der blonde Schönling hatte nicht sehr viel Fürsorge und aufopfernde Pflege erhalten.

Ganz im Gegensatz zu Milly, die von ihrem Meister persönlich jeden Tag einen Trank verabreicht bekam und die den Befehl erhalten hatte, nur hier in seinem Privatquartier zu putzen. Das auch nur, weil Snape genau wusste, dass es für Milly eine schreckliche Blamage sein würde, gar nichts tun zu müssen. Und zu seiner Freude und vor allem zu Lauras Freude, erholte sich die Elfe sehr rasch.

Einige Schüler waren nun besonders nett zu Harry, nachdem sie ihn unschuldig verdächtigt hatten und er das Monster auch noch erfolgreich bekämpft hatte. Dass er Ginny gerettet hatte, machte ihn besonders zum Helden, was ihm allerdings nicht sonderlich gefiel.

Einfach mal normal zu sein, wäre ihm viel lieber gewesen.

Nett war Malfoy allerdings gar nicht und er reizte und stichelte Harry, wo er nur konnte und versuchte krampfhaft, alle anderen Schüler davon zu überzeugen, dass Harry sich nur wichtig machen wollte. Sonst war Malfoy nicht mehr so großpurig und stolz unterwegs, wie noch vor kurzem, nun, da sein Vater als Schulrat gefeuert worden war.

Als die Schüler am Mittwoch morgen in die Kerker zur Zaubertrankstunde gingen und den Slytherins begegneten, rammte Malfoy Laura absichtlich von hinten, was keine ungewöhnliche Begebenheit war.

„Hast du keine Augen im Kopf?" fauchte sie sofort und hätte ihm gerne eine geschmiert, was auch kein außergewöhnlicher Wunsch war.

„Dass du kein Hirn hast, wusste ich ja..." giftete sie stattdessen, da es gut tat, ihren Ärger wenigstens so auszulassen. Sie wandte sich an Harry, Ron und Hermine. "Die Augen scheinen nur Attrappe zu sein. Damit man seinen Kopf nicht für einen weißen Ballon hält," sagte sie leise.

„Ist ja etwa dasselbe drin," fügte Harry hinzu und Ron und Laura lachten.

„Der mag dich wohl, sonst würde er nicht so wild sein auf Körperkontakt mit dir," feixte Ron ziemlich laut, so dass es Malfoy ganz sicher hören musste.

Der hellblonde Junge schnaubte und drehte den Kopf zu ihnen, ohne jedoch anzuhalten. Neben ihm her gingen wie immer die Leibwächter Crabbe und Goyle.

„Ich stehe nicht auf kleine, mickrige Schwarzwurzeln," höhnte er und ging stolz weiter.

Harry hätte ihm auch ganz gerne eine reingehauen oder noch besser einen ganz üblen Zauber angehext, vor allem, weil er seinen Ärger schon einige Tage angestaut hatte. „Sei einfach still, du überheblicher Angeber," sagte er nun verärgert.

Laura konnte es nicht lassen und zückte den Zauberstab. Leise sprach sie einen Spruch und zielte den Zauberstab auf Malfoys Hintern. Malfoy schrie kurz auf und drehte sich sofort um. Gerade rechtzeitig hatte Laura ihren Zauberstab wieder eingesteckt, mit dem sie einen kleines, aber unangenehmes Zwicken gezaubert hatte, das den Allerwertesten des Feindes scheinbar gut getroffen hatte. Das hatten ihr die Zwillinge beigebracht, wofür sie ihnen jetzt im Stillen dankte.

Doch Malfoy schien anzunehmen, dass Harry gezaubert hatte, denn er sah ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

„Du Möchtegernheld!" spie er und Hermine war sofort klar, dass Malfoy neidisch auf Harrys Ruhm war.

Der Junge zückte den Zauberstab und Harry tat es ihm gleich. Doch Malfoy hatte schon einen Zauber gesprochen und Harrys Brillengläser waren grasgrün.

Nichts konnte Harry mehr sehen durch die Gläser und er zog sie schnell aus. Er hätte sich bestimmt nicht mehr im Griff gehabt, wenn sich nicht die Klassenzimmertür geöffnet hätte und Professor Snape erschienen wäre, um zu sehen, was da los war.

Harry steckte die Brille vorsichtig in die Tasche. Remus hatte sie ihm gekauft. Eine ganz neue Brille, die ihm gefiel und die er mit großer Sorge trug. Das würde der dumme Kerl bitter bereuen, schwor sich Harry.

Doch was sollte er nun tun? Ohne Brille sah er kaum etwas. Er würde einen Gegenspruch probieren müssen. Woher Malfoy diesen Zauberspruch konnte, wusste Harry nicht. In der Schule hatten sie den jedenfalls nicht gelernt.

S s s s

Der Stress, den Harry hatte, wegen Malfoy, stachelte seinen Ärger gegen den hellblonden Slytherin noch mehr an. Er musste alles, was an der Wandtafel stand von Ron abschreiben und dessen Schrift war alles andere als gut leserlich.

Außerdem konnte er Professor Snapes musternden Blick beinahe körperlich spüren. So unauffällig wie möglich schielte er zum Heft seines Freundes hinüber, in welches Ron mit seiner etwas zerzausten Feder kritzelte.

„Mister Potter, wieso tragen Sie Ihre Brille nicht? Ich nehme nicht an, dass eine Wunderheilung stattgefunden hat," hörte Harry plötzlich Snapes Stimme genau vor seinem Tisch.

Er sah zu dem Professor hinauf und wusste nicht, wie er antworten sollte. Eigentlich hätte er am liebsten gesagt, was dieser blöde Malfoy mit seiner teuren Brille gemacht hat. Andererseits wollte er nicht petzen. Er hatte gelernt, nicht zu petzen, auch wenn etwas noch so ungerecht war. Natürlich hatte es ihm früher bei Dudley nie Vorteile gebracht, wenn er die Wahrheit erzählt hatte. Im Gegenteil.

Harry hätte auch sehr gerne herausgefunden, wie Snape reagiert hätte. Klar hätte Snape sich im ersten Schuljahr über ihn lustig gemacht, den Zwischenfall einfach ignoriert, oder ihm aus irgend einem Grund noch Hauspunkte abgezogen. Aber auf keinen Fall hätte er Malfoy beschuldigt oder mit ihm geschimpft.

Wie er nun reagieren würde, wäre interessant heraus zu finden, denn es hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit wirklich vieles geändert.

„Wo ist Ihre Brille?" fragte Snape langsam und er hatte sich auf seinem Tisch abgestützt und sein Gesicht war Harrys ziemlich nahe.

Laura konnte sich kaum zurück halten, ihrem Dad sofort zu erzählen, was geschehen war, aber sie würde das Harry auf seine Weise tun lassen.

Mit roten Wangen kramte Harry die gefärbte Brille aus der Tasche und legte sie wortlos vor sich auf den Tisch. Seine Augen waren auf die Tischplatte gerichtet und er spürte plötzlich einen Kloß im Hals. Ob aus Wut auf Malfoy, oder aus Verzweiflung, dass seine Brille unbrauchbar war, oder weil der Wunsch, Malfoy dafür büßen zu lassen immer größer wurde, wusste er nicht.

Snape, der sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte, sah mit finsterem Blick auf die Brille, deren Gläser sehr grün waren, hinunter. „Wer hat das getan?" fragte er scharf.

Es war ihm absolut bewusst, dass das kein Unfall gewesen war, dem Gesichtsausdruck von Harry zu urteilen. Er wusste auch, wie sehr Harry sich über diese Brille gefreut hatte, denn er war dabei gewesen, als Remus sie ihm besorgt hatte.

Harry schluckte leer, sagte aber nichts. Nein, er würde nicht petzen, er würde sich selber rächen. Er biss sich auf die Zunge und Snape sah, mit vor der Brust gekreuzten Armen, auf ihn hinunter.

Der Junge erinnerte ihn sehr an seine Tochter. Laura war auch schon in dieser Situation gewesen, und er hatte auch schon nichts aus ihr heraus gebracht. Einerseits bewunderte er diese Stärke, andererseits hätte kein Slytherin wohl die Chance verspielt, einem Gryffindor eins auszuwischen und man hätte das auch als falschen Stolz einstufen können.

Er sah deutlich, wie unwohl Harry zumute war und er wollte ihn nicht weiter drängen.

„Sie bleiben nach dem Unterricht hier, Mister Potter," sagte er kurz und Harry nickte.

„Ja, Sir," sagte er leise und sah zu, wie der Lehrer seine Brille nahm und zu seinem Lehrertisch trug.

S s s s s s s s

Glücklich wartete Harry in Snapes Privaträumen, dass Remus ihn abholen würde. Er hatte die Genehmigung vom Schulleiter, dass er das Wochenende zu Hause verbringen dürfte. Remus hatte frei und er wollte mit Harry Kleider kaufen gehen.

Er saß am Tisch und sah Laura zu, wie sie mit Kohlestiften ein Bild malte. Sie konnte gut malen. Und er konnte zum Glück wieder gut sehen, da Professor Snape seine Brille gereinigt hatte mit einer speziellen Lösung.

Dass Harry Malfoys Schultasche in eine Schildkröte verwandelt hatte, hatte der Tränkelehrer wohl nicht mitbekommen. In Zauberei hatten sie gelernt, wie man Gegenstände in Tiere und Tiere in Gegenstände verwandelte. Natürlich waren solche Zauber nicht auf Dauer wirksam, aber immerhin hatte sich die Schildkrötenschultasche gemütlich aus dem Staub machen können, während des Pflanzenkundeunterrichts.

Malfoy hatte wohl gedacht, dass er seine Schultasche irgendwo verlegt hatte und hatte sie überall gesucht. Der Acciozauber hatte nicht gewirkt, da er nach der Schultasche verlangt hatte, aber die Schultasche war ja in dem Moment nicht wirklich eine Schultasche gewesen.

Harry und seine Freunde hatten sich sehr darüber amüsiert, obwohl Harry der Zauber nicht einwandfrei gelungen war und die Schildkröte noch einen Reißverschluss auf dem Rückenpanzer gehabt hatte.

Etwas dümmer war gewesen, dass es sich offenbar um eine Wasserschildkröte gehandelt hatte und sie in die nächste Pfütze geeilt war. Dadurch waren dann natürlich die Schulbücher nass geworden, als Malfoy die Tasche dann gegen Abend gefunden hatte. Halb zurückverwandelt war sie gewesen und er hatte gedroht, es seinem Vater zu melden und Harry müsse dann alle Schulbücher bezahlen.

Harry biss sich unbewusst auf die Lippen, während Laura ein paar gekonnte Striche zog, um den Kopf eines Drachen zu vervollständigen. Hoffentlich bekam er nicht tatsächlich noch Ärger wegen dem.

Aber er hatte sich gefreut, dass Snape ihn nicht ausgequetscht hatte, wegen der grünen Brille. Er war sogar überrascht gewesen, wie nett der sonst so strenge Mann mit ihm gewesen war, als er gestern nach dem Tränkeunterricht hatte da bleiben müssen.

„Dad, wie sieht man bei Drachen, ob sie männlich oder weiblich sind?" fragte Laura und drehte sich zu ihrem Vater um.

Snapes Augen huschten von seiner Tochter zum Kamin, in dem es knisterte und im nächsten Moment stand Remus freudestrahlend vor ihnen. Sofort stand Harry auf und ging zu dem Mann, um ihn zu umarmen. Das fand er nun mittlerweile nicht mehr peinlich, auch nicht vor Snape und Laura, da Laura auch immer ungeniert ihren Dad umarmte und sogar küsste.

„Hallo meine Lieben," grüßte Remus die Kinder. „Hallo Severus," fügte er hinzu, als Snape den Raum betrat. Laura drückte dem jungen Mann, den sie so lieb hatte, einen Kuss auf die Wange und Remus drückte sie kurz an sich.

„Wir sehen uns ja heute Abend dann," sagte Laura, denn ihr Dad hatte ihr erzählt, dass Remus und Harry am Abend zu ihnen nach Hause kommen würden und sie freute sich unglaublich.

S s s

Snape hatte sich aufs Sofa gesetzt mit einem Zaubertrankmagazin in der Hand und seinen Tee hatte er auf das Tischchen gestellt.

Bald würde er mit seiner Tochter zu seinem Haus flohen, aber zuvor wollte er sich noch ein wenig ausruhen von der anstrengenden Woche. Wer sich wohl an Harrys Brille vergriffen hatte, dass diese so grün war? Der Junge hatte ziemlich elend ausgesehen im Klassenzimmer, als er ihn nach dem Verbleib der Brille gefragt hatte. Und er war wirklich glücklich und dankbar gewesen, als er sie ihm dann gereinigt hatte. Immer weniger dachte er an den eitlen, selbstüberzeugten James Potter, wenn er den Jungen ansah. Selbst die äußerliche Ähnlichkeit war nicht mehr so groß, fand Snape. Vielleicht war sie groß, aber die Mimik und das ganze Verhalten war so anders.

Die leuchtenden Augen, mit denen Harry ihn angesehen hatte, als seine Brille wieder heil war und wie er sich bedankt hatte! Nein, überhaupt nicht wie James. Und vielleicht hatte es trotz all des Unglücks doch etwas Gutes, dass das Kind fern von allem Ruhm und fern der Zaubererwelt aufgewachsen war. Niemals hätte er es für möglich gehalten, dass er das Kind des Erzfeindes jemals auch nur ansatzweise mögen würde. Das wäre wohl auch nie der Fall gewesen, wenn er durch Laura nicht den wahren Harry Potter kennen gelernt hätte.

Er wollte die Hand ausstrecken, um einen Schluck Tee zu nehmen, da hatte er schon seine Tochter auf dem Schoß. Er sah sie mit etwas erhobener Augenbraue an und sie umarmte ihn und grub ihr Gesicht in seine Kleidung. Sie liebte den Geruch ihres Dads.

Mit tiefem Seufzer machte sie es sich bequem. Nun hatte sie ihren Vater für sich! Das hatte sie zwar gestern Abend auch gehabt, aber er hatte sie geschimpft, weil sie sich wiedereinmal zu wenig angestrengt hatte, bei den Okklumentikübungen. Harry hatte mehr geübt unter der Woche und der ganze Unmut des Mannes hatte ihr gegolten.

Eigentlich waren die Extrastunden, die sie bei ihrem Dad hatten, meistens spannend, fand Laura, aber dieses Okklumentikzeug war ihr einfach zu langweilig und sie musste meistens kichern, weil sie genau wusste, dass sie das nicht tun sollte. Sie konnte es sich nicht erklären, wieso sie dann erst recht den Drang dazu hatte.

Gestern Abend hatte sie ihn damit wohl ziemlich genervt und sie hatte ziemliches Glück gehabt, dass sie nach der frechen Bemerkung, die sie dann noch gemacht hatte nicht noch eine Strafe kassiert hatte.

Nachdem Harry dann zurück im Gryffindorturm gewesen war, hatten sie noch ein Spiel gespielt, aber ihr Dad war ziemlich ernst und sauer gewesen und ihr war klar gewesen, dass er wohl nicht in der Stimmung zum Kuscheln gewesen war.

„Dad, willst du Amélie heiraten?" fragte sie auf einmal und rieb den Stoff seines Ärmels zwischen ihren Fingern.

Snape sah zu ihr hinunter um in ihr Gesicht sehen zu können. Er strich ihr eine Strähne schwarzen Haares aus dem Gesicht und sie hob ihren Blick.

„Heute und morgen nicht, Laura," antwortete er. An heiraten hatte er bis jetzt überhaupt noch nicht gedacht und es würde wohl auch keine Vorteile bringen, dachte er.

„Dad, ich weiß gar nicht, ob Josephine überhaupt ein Mädchen ist," überlegte Laura laut.

Na, das Thema Hochzeit schien ja brennend gewesen zu sein, dachte Snape, wenn sie es so schnell wieder fallen ließ.

„Dem Namen nach zu schließen schon," antwortete er unbeeindruckt über den Themawechsel. „Mir ist außerdem keine Josephine bekannt," fügte er hinzu, da er wirklich nicht wusste, wen seine Tochter damit meinte. Keine Schülerin von Hogwarts hieß so. "Wer ist das?"

„Na, meine Schildkröte natürlich," sagte Laura selbstverständlich.

Was spielt das schon für eine Rolle, dachte Snape. Solange Laura nur _eine_ Schildkröte hatte! "Frag doch Remus, der kennt sich mit sowas aus. Ebenfalls mit der Frage, wegen der Drachen. Ich weiß nur, dass es ziemlich schwierig ist, das Geschlecht von Drachen zu bestimmen, da sie einen ja nicht gerade freiwillig nachsehen lassen."

„Vielleicht möchte sie einen Mann-Schildkröte," bemerkte Laura und sah ihren Vater fragend an. "Die möchte ja vielleicht junge Babyschildkrötchen machen. Falls sie eine sie ist."

„_Ich_ möchte aber keine jungen Babyschildkrötchen haben, Laura," sagte er bestimmt. „Es kann sich nicht alles vermehren, du hast genügend Tiere."

„Freust du dich, wenn _ich_ mal Babys habe?" fragte sie gleich weiter und Snape sah Laura forschend an. Was für einen Zusammenhang das Kind da wieder sah, wusste er nicht und auch nicht, was für Gedankensprünge sie immer machte. Sie machte sich doch hoffentlich nicht schon Gedanken über solche Dinge!

„Heute und Morgen würde ich mich eher weniger freuen," antwortete er trocken und hoffte, dass damit das Babythema erledigt war.

Laura stand auf und drückte ihrem Dad dann einen dicken Schmatzer auf den Mund, bevor er sich versehen konnte. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er das mochte, aber genau deshalb machte es auch Spaß, ihm solche zu verabreichen. Er konnte sie ja schlecht fürs Küssen bestrafen. Solange es ihr eigener Vater war, den sie küsste, dachte sie verschmitzt. Das würde ja lustig werden, wenn sie erst mal was mit einem Jungen hätte.

Eigentlich hätte sie ziemlich große Lust gehabt, das mal auszuprobieren. Nur so zum Spaß. Aber dazu würde sie sich nicht überwinden können und es wäre demjenigen gegenüber wohl auch nicht so fair.

„Du räumst bitte noch dein Zimmer auf, bevor wir gehen," sagte Snape und nahm endlich einen Schluck seines Tees, der nun nur noch lauwarm war. Seine Tochter hatte ein riesiges Durcheinander auf ihrem Schreibtisch und einige Papierfetzen und Farbstifte am Boden.

Laura rümpfte die Nase und erwiderte: "Och, ich habe aber Heute und Morgen keine Lust!"

Automatisch hob sich eine von Snapes Augenbrauen, als er die Nachahmung seines Ausdruckes von vorhin bemerkte.

„Morgen steht hier nicht zur Debatte, junge Dame. Heute! Oder anders ausgedrückt 'jetzt gleich'!" betonte er, worauf sie wütend die Luft ausstieß.

Doch sie drehte sich schließlich trotzdem um und zottelte in ihr Zimmer. Hatte ja doch keinen Wert, seine Meinung ändern zu wollen! Ihr Dad war sturer als der sturste aller sturen Böcke! Zum Glück konnte er keine Gedanken lesen! dachte sie mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen.

s s s s s s s s s s s s

Ein sumpfiges Schmatzen unter Lauras Füßen verriet ihr, dass sie in eine Matschpfütze getreten war. Ihre Augen glitten an der rauhen Felswand entlang nach oben, wo ein Rinnsal Wasser irgendwo aus einer Ritze drang und den Stein hinunter auf den Boden rann. Das war scheinbar schon seit längerem der Fall, denn das Wasser hatte eine Kalkspur hinterlassen.

Der erste Teil des Ganges war eher in die Erde gegraben gewesen, während hier nun alles Fels war.

Sie schloss näher zu ihrem Dad auf. Das war sehr aufregend, aber auch unheimlich, fand sie.

Diese Stille.

Und es war ziemlich kühl hier. Nun war sie froh, dass sie auf ihren Vater gehört und einen Pullover angezogen hatte. Sie hatte gebettelt, mit ihrem Dad hier hinunter gehen zu dürfen. Amélie war auch mitgegangen, aber die wartete im Steinkreis, vor dem Eingang in den unterirdischen Gang, für den Fall, dass irgend etwas passieren sollte. Am Morgen, kurz nachdem Remus Harry abgeholt hatte, hatten sie Hogwarts verlassen, um das Wochenende hier in ihrem Zuhause zu verbringen. Mit Amélie.

Ihr Dad hatte ihr am Morgen früh erzählt, dass sie den Geheimgang von der anderen Seite her untersuchen würden. Harry und Remus würden dann später kommen um mit ihnen zu Abend zu essen.

Es kam äußerst selten vor, dass ihr Dad während des Schuljahres die Schule verließ, da er ja Hauslehrer war und immer alles unter Kontrolle haben wollte. Harry hatte sich super gefreut, dass auch er das Wochenende mit Remus verbringen durfte, denn es kam auch nicht häufig vor, dass Schüler während des Schuljahres ein Wochenende außerhalb von Hogwarts verbrachten.

Aber der Schulleiter hatte wohl gedacht, dass es Harry gut tun würde, nach den etwas struben Zeiten.

Lauras Finger berührten das Wasser, dass den Fels hinunter rann. Es war hier etwas eng und feucht.

Die Erinnerung, als sie vor ein paar Monaten in den engen Gang gekrochen war, um Jimmy zu retten, stieg in ihr hoch. Diese Panik und Platzangst, die sie dort empfunden hatte, war ihr noch in den Knochen und sie musste sich auf ihren Dad konzentrieren, damit diese nicht wieder Besitz von ihr ergriff.

Und wenn sie jetzt daran dachte, dass damals der Basilisk irgendwo in den Lüftungsrohren unterwegs gewesen war...

Natürlich war es hier nicht so eng zum Glück, aber sehr viel Platz hatte man nicht. Ihr Vater musste immer wieder geduckt gehen.

Laura war froh, dass der Gang etwas breiter und höher wurde.

Wer diesen Geheimgang wohl gebaut hatte? fragte sich Laura. Bestimmt hatte ihn seit vielen Jahren niemand mehr betreten. Jedenfalls nicht, seit die Echse hier gehaust hatte.

„Dad?" fragte Laura, die sich nun wirklich nicht mehr so mutig fühlte, wie sie am Anfang geblufft hatte. Ihre Stimme wurde irgendwie fast verschluckt von dem Stein rund um sie. Oder meinte sie das nur? „Es ist ein wenig unheimlich, hier."

Snape blieb stehen und sah sich nach ihr um. „Willst du umkehren?" fragte er knapp. Das Mädchen, das mit riesigen Augen hinter ihm stand, schüttelte etwas zögerlich den Kopf.

„Dad, wohin der Gang wohl führt?" sie schluckte leer. „Kann der nicht einstürzen?"

Snape drehte sich nun ganz zu ihr um und sah sie ernst und auch ein wenig streng an. „Wenn du umkehren willst, dann sag es jetzt, Laura!" forderte er und Laura biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Nein, Dad," hauchte sie und ihr Vater sah sie noch einen Moment an und nickte dann kurz, bevor er sich umdrehte und seinen Weg fortsetzte.

„Dieser Teil hier ist in den Fels gehauen und deshalb nicht so einsturzgefährdet," sagte er dann aber noch und seine Worte klangen unheimlich, fand Laura.

So gingen sie schweigend ein paar Meter weiter und Laura merkte, dass sie trotz der kühlen Temperaturen hier unten, zu schwitzen begann. Ob hier genügend Sauerstoff war? fragte sie sich tief atmend.

Nun konnte Snape gut aufrecht gehen und der Gang war auch etwas breiter.

Erschrocken drehte er sich um, den Zauberstab gezückt, als Laura hinter ihm kurz aufschrie. Mit den Armen schlug sie um sich. Sofort erkannte Snape, dass sie einen Ocapu vertreiben wollte, der um sie herum flatterte und sie erschreckt hatte. Im Licht der Zauberstabes sah er die schönen Regenbogenfarben an den Flügeln des Flatterichs.

Flink zielte er mit dem Zauberstab auf das Tier und ein kurzer, kräftiger Windstoß stieß daraus hervor und wehte das Tier davon. Mit zerzaustem Haar, dankte Laura ihrem Vater verlegen.

„Da!" sagte sie plötzlich und zeigte mit dem Finger den dunklen Gang entlang. Snape sah sich um und sah ein paar Meter weiter vorne eine Tür. Interessiert, aber auch vorsichtig, trat er darauf zu.

Der Rahmen der eichernen, schweren Tür war nicht optimal in den Felsen eingepasst und wies an einigen Stellen Lücken auf, was scheinbar niemanden gestört hatte.

Snape deutete Laura mit der Hand Abstand zu halten. „Warte!" sagte er deutlich.

Mit dem Zauberstab maß er, ob er Magie feststellen konnte, hinter der Tür oder an der Tür. Sie war ganz klar magisch verschlossen, stellte er fest. Allerdings war auch ein schweres schmiedeisernes Schloss daran eingebracht, was darauf hinwies, dass diejenigen, die diese Tür hier hinein gebaut hatten, diese mit einem Schlüssel abschlossen.

Dahinter war sehr schwache und wie es schien eher ungefährliche Magie messbar. Wenn sie gefährlich gewesen wäre, wäre sie auf jeden Fall stärker gewesen, selbst, wenn sie alt und nicht mehr so stark wirksam gewesen wäre.

„Alohomora!" sagte Snape leise, aber nichts tat sich. Er versuchte es nochmals und zielte genau auf das schmiedeiserne Schloss.

Nichts.

„Patesco!" sagte er und diesmal war ein leises Klicken zu hören.

Mit gespanntem Gesicht trat Laura schnell auf die Tür zu, wurde aber von Snapes strengem Blick gestoppt, als sie dem begegnete.

„Laura!" warnte er nur.

Diese trat einen Schritt zurück, mit schuldbewusstem Blick. Sie hatte ihrem Vater versprechen müssen, dass sie ihm aufs Wort gehorchen würde und nichts anfassen würde ohne seine Erlaubnis, wenn er sie mitnahm in den Gang.

Snape nickte und drückte die Tür mit der Hand auf. Laura reckte gespannt den Hals. Sie war so aufgeregt und wollte unbedingt wissen, was hinter der Tür war. Vielleicht ein Schatz? Das Meer war ja nicht weit, vielleicht hatten hier ja einst Seeräuber gehaust.

S s s s s s

Amélie, die oben Wache stand, wurde immer ungeduldiger. Zu gerne wäre sie mitgegangen, in den unterirdischen Gang, der unter einem der Steine zum Vorschein gekommen war. Es war erstaunlich einfach gewesen, den Stein davon zu überzeugen, den Eingang frei zu geben. Nur zwei verschiedene Zaubersprüche und der riesige Stein hatte sich kratzend zur Seite geschoben. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie diesen Eingang nicht mehr gesichert gehabt, da Rachel ja auf den Steinkreis einen Schutzzauber gelegt hatte und weil die Echse ja für Jahrhunderte hätte wachen sollen.

Amélie kniete sich hin und machte einen Lumosmaxima-Zauber, um wenigstens den Anfang des Ganges sehen zu können. Eine steile Steintreppe führte hinunter in die feuchte Dunkelheit, und Amélies Sicht endete dort, wo die Treppe eine Wende machte.

Eine Feuerwanze krabbelte über ihren Finger. Die junge Frau hatte gerade heute mit Laura über diese Käferchen gesprochen. Sie musste lächeln, als sie daran dachte, wie Laura von den rotschwarzen Krabbeltieren geschwärmt hatte. Alles was da krabbelt und kriecht, schien das Mädchen zu interessieren.

Sie fragte sich, wie lange es noch gehen würde, bis etwas ganz anderes die Tochter ihres Tränkemeisters interessieren würde.

Als sie Laura eingekleidet hatte, vor ihrer Party der Weasley-Zwillinge, hatte sie das erste Mal bemerkt, dass das Mädchen sich gefiel mit etwas spezielleren Kleidern, die sonst niemand hatte und dass es ihr Spaß machte, sich ein wenig hübsch zu machen.

Erst hatte sich ihr Interesse und auch die Begeisterung in Grenzen gehalten, als Amélie den Vorschlag gemacht hatte, ihr etwas Passendes zu kreieren. Sie hatte das Mädchen in ihren Laden mitgenommen und Laura hatte sich aussuchen können, was in etwa ihr gefiel. Sie hatte sich da mehr für die Nähmaschinen interessiert, die von selbst genäht hatten und für den Schaukelstuhl, den sie ziemlich heftig hatte schaukeln lassen.

Amélie richtete sich auf und ging zu dem Ort hinüber, wo Margarida begraben lag. Laura hatte wieder eine Blume gepflanzt und ein paar schöne Steine um den Grabstein gelegt, der eigentlich nur ein größerer Stein mit den Initialen des darunter begrabenen Kindes trug.

S s s s s s

Der kleine Raum, der sich hinter der Holztür verbarg, erinnerte Laura allerdings eher an einen Bunker als an eine Seeräuberhöhle. Der Raum mass etwa vier auf vier Meter und die Wände waren aus Stein.

Es war der seltsamste Anblick, den Laura sich vorstellen konnte. Das hätte sie hier ganz sicher nicht erwartet.

In dem kargen, düsteren Raum, stand ein einfacher alter Tisch. Zwei Fackelhalter waren in der Wand angebracht und auf dem Tisch und auf einer alten Truhe, die in einer Ecke stand, waren verschiedene Dinge, die man eher in einem Kinderzimmer finden würde, aufgestellt. Auch zwei Kerzen lagen auf dem Tisch, aber kein Kerzenständer.

Eine Puppe, ganz ähnlich der, die Laura auf dem Dachboden gefunden hatte, starrte sie mit ihren leeren Puppenaugen an. Vergessen von den Kindern, die einst mit ihr gespielt hatten. Ein trauriger und rührender Anblick, fand Laura. Die Sachen sahen so fehl am Platz aus hier drinnen.

Ein alter, angelaufener Spiegel stand auf der Truhe und ein kleines Holzpferd und zwei dazugehörende Holzmenschen standen auf dem Tisch. Eine altmodische, schwere Haarbürste und eine kleine Holzkiste mit einem Schloss daran, standen daneben.

Laura sah ihren Vater fragend an. Auch den schien dieser Anblick zu befremden.

Mit ein paar Schritten war Laura bei dem Tisch und wollte sich eben das geschnitzte Pferd nehmen, als sie am Handgelenk gepackt wurde.

Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und sah in die schwarzen Augen ihres Vaters, die ärgerlich blitzten.

„Nein, Laura!" sagte er streng. „Fass nichts an!" Seine Stimme klang ein wenig hallend, in diesem Raum.

Laura stieß etwas genervt die Luft aus und versuchte ihr Handgelenk aus dem Griff ihres Vaters zu befreien. „Ach, Dad, lass mich los! Wer sollte denn da etwas verzaubert haben?" fragte sie ungeduldig und mit ziemlich verärgerter Stimme.

„Wem gehört das Zeug?" fragte sie gleich weiter und sah sich neugierig um „Das sieht irgendwie unheimlich aus, hier drin. Und es klingt auch so unheimlich." Vor Spannung sah sie nicht, wie unerfreut ihr Dad über ihre freche Bemerkung von vorhin war.

„Wem das alles gehört oder gehörte, werden wir hoffentlich heraus finden. Und wenn du deine Ungeduld und deine Frechheit nicht zügeln kannst, wirst du auch gleich noch heraus finden, wie unheimlich es hier drin klingt, wenn man eins auf den Hintern bekommt!" warnte er.

Laura sah erschrocken über den scharfen Rüffel zu ihrem Dad auf. Sofort sah sie, dass er es ernst meinte und entschuldigte sich vorsichtshalber.

„Dad, ist in dieser Kiste vielleicht ein Schatz?" fragte sie, nun viel vorsichtiger und deutete auf die Holzkiste. Dabei passte sie auf, dass ihre Hand so weit wie möglich von der Kiste weg war.

Snape konnte ein kleines Lächeln nicht verbergen und deutete mit dem Zauberstab darauf. Die Kiste fing sofort an, sanft rot zu leuchten, dann verschwand das fade Licht wieder.

„Es ist etwas schwach Magisches drin. Ich werde sie öffnen," sagte er und Laura konnte kaum still stehen vor Aufregung.

S s s

Mit einem lauten 'Klong' fiel die Tür ins Schloss. Laura erschrak so sehr, dass sie einen Satz in die Luft nahm.

Snapes Augen verengten sich und er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Tür. Sofort erkannte er, dass niemand in der Nähe war. Das konnte er mit seinem Zauberstab messen. Und auch keine Magie war messbar. Das war seltsam!

Windig war es auch nicht und er schritt auf die Tür zu. Mit einer raschen Bewegung öffnete er die Tür und Laura war sehr froh, dass sie sich überhaupt öffnen ließ. Sie hatte befürchtet, dass sie nun hier eingesperrt waren. Dass sich ihr Dad ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt hatte, gefiel ihr nicht und schnell trat sie nahe neben ihn. Das war unheimlich!

Doch plötzlich fühlte sie etwas. Kalt lief es ihr den Rücken hinunter. Sie war sich absolut sicher, dass sie noch nie so ein Gefühl gehabt hatte. Sie sah sich um.

„Dad," sagte sie und klammerte sich an ihren Arm. „Dad, da ist jemand!" sagte sie leise, aber ängstlich.

Snape sah sich um, sah aber niemanden. Den Zauberstab hatte er fest in seiner Hand und mit der anderen schob er seine Tochter automatisch etwas hinter sich.

„Laura!" sagte er streng, aber er spürte, wie Laura zitterte. „Wo ist jemand?" wollte er wissen.

Das Mädchen drückte sich fest an ihren Vater. „Ich weiß es nicht, aber es ist jemand da!" behauptete sie im Flüsterton. Sie spürte es. Jemand war da. Und er oder sie war ärgerlich.

„Ich will hier weg!" bettelte sie und zu ihrem Erstaunen schimpfte ihr Dad nicht, sondern nickte.

Er nahm die Schachtel, die auf dem Tisch stand, und die er mit seinen Zaubersprüchen nicht hatte öffnen können.

Als er sich umdrehte, knallte die Tür erneut energisch zu. Nun war es auch ihm, als wären sie nicht alleine hier.

Nochmals hob er den Zauberstab und überprüfte, ob wirklich kein Mensch oder sonst ein intelligentes Wesen in der Nähe war. Wieder war niemand im näheren Umkreis. Das war seltsam!

Er öffnete die Tür und schloss sie hinter sich. Er nahm Laura, die an seinem Arm geklammert war an die Hand und ging den Gang zurück, aus dem sie gekommen waren.

S s s s s s

Harry genoss es, mit Remus durch die Winkelgasse zu schlendern. Es war angenehm warm und sie bestaunten die Schaufenster. Nie hatte sich ein Erwachsener extra für ihn Zeit genommen. Natürlich schon gar nicht zum einkaufen für ihn.

Es war ihm etwas unangenehm, dass Remus für ihn Geld ausgeben wollte. Er wusste, dass er selbst wohl viel Geld in Gringotts hatte. Wieso wollte dann Remus unbedingt die Kleider bezahlen? Er war ja nicht Remus' Kind. Remus hatte gesagt, dass er das Geld schon noch brauchen würde und hatte sich nicht davon überzeugen lassen, dass er selbst für seine Sachen bezahlen würde.

„Wow, sieh mal der Besen da!" sagte Harry und deutete auf einen schneidigen Besen in einem Schaufenster.

Remus trat neben ihn und Harry sah ihn in der Reflektion des Schaufensters nicken. „Der ist toll, nicht wahr?" stimmte er dem Jungen zu. „Aber dein Besen ist auch sehr toll."

„Ja!" antwortete Harry und sah zu Remus auf. „Ich liebe es zu fliegen. Da fühle ich mich so frei... und das ist etwas, das ich wirklich gut kann," fügte er etwas leiser hinzu.

Remus sah lächelnd zu ihm hinunter, dabei fiel ihm eine hellbraune Haarsträhne ins Gesicht. Er fuhr Harry mit der Hand über den Kopf. "Du kannst vieles gut," sagte er. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Er war nicht besonders gut in der Schule und was sollte er sonst schon gut können?

Erstaunlicherweise waren nicht viele Menschen auf der Straße und Harry sah sich kurz um. „Remus, ich... ich bin froh, dass du so eine Art Vormund bist für mich," sagte er. Wenn er daran dachte, dass er zu den Dursleys musste für eine Woche, sobald die Sommerferien begannen, wurde ihm halb schlecht. Aber wenn er sich vorstellte, danach nicht zu Remus gehen zu können oder gar die ganzen Ferien dort verbringen zu müssen, wäre das noch viel schlimmer.

Remus war über die ehrlichen Worte erstaunt. Sehr freudig erstaunt, denn Harry sprach selten über seine Gefühle. Remus vermutete, dass das bis vor Harrys Zeit in Hogwarts wahrscheinlich nie jemanden wirklich interessiert hatte.

Der Junge sprach vielleicht mit den Freunden hin und wieder, wie er sich fühlte, aber mit jemandem Erwachsenen so offen zu sprechen, war wohl eher ungewohnt.

Er nickte. "Das bin ich auch, Harry," sagte er ehrlich.

Harry musterte ihn und fragte: "Auch wenn ich so anstrengend bin und mich immer in Schwierigkeiten bringe?"

Remus lachte laut. „Ja, auch wenn du nicht immer zahm bist." Er beugte sich etwas zu Harry hinunter und sagte etwas leiser: "Weisst du, meine Freunde und ich waren auch nicht gerade dass, was man brave Musterschüler nennt."

Harry lächelte. „Ja, das denke ich," sagte er und erinnerte sich an die vielen Geschichten, die Remus über seinen Dad und die Rumtreiber erzählt hatte.

„Mhm... hoffentlich bist du immer mein Vormund," sagte er leise und scharrte mit dem Fuß ein paar Kieselsteine beiseite. Es wäre schrecklich für ihn, wenn Remus sich plötzlich entschließen würde, die Vormundsache aufzugeben. Harry hatte sich nie so wohl gefühlt, wie in den letzten Monaten, in denen Remus sich um ihn gekümmert hatte.

Remus hatte das Zimmer, in dem er schlief, extra für ihn hergerichtet und nun hatte er sogar einen eigenen Schrank, was Harry gezeigt hatte, dass Remus es ernst zu meinen schien.

Aber im Hinterkopf war trotzdem immer diese Angst, dass das alles plötzlich vorbei sein könnte.

„Harry," sagte Remus ernst und legte seine Hände auf Harrys Schultern. Seine Augen blickten ihn an und Harry sah etwas wie Trauer in ihnen. „Glaube mir, ich würde sehr gerne dein offizieller Vormund werden, ich würde dich sogar adoptieren, aber ich habe keine Chance, dass das Zaubereiministerium das erlauben würde. Aber ich werde auch so immer für dich da sein. Das ist ein Versprechen."

Harry sah ihm mit großen grünen Augen an und nickte nach einem Moment. Das bedeutete ihm wirklich viel.

„Möchtest du mal eigene Kinder?" fragte Harry leise, worauf Remus sich wieder aufrichtete und ihn anlächelte.

„Da bräuchte ich wohl erst eine Frau, nicht wahr?" sagte er. „Im Moment ist mir aber eher nach einem Eis," meinte er und ging mit Harry, der breit grinste, Richtung Fortescues Eisdiele.

„Wuoahh, sieh mal!" sagte Harry plötzlich und zeigte auf einen jungen, blonden Mann, der auf der Strasse mit Feuer tanzte. Ja, er tanzte tatsächlich! Das Feuer, das von einer Fackel stammte, schlängelte um ihn herum und Harry blieb staunend stehen.

Der junge Mann lächelte ihn an, während er die brennende Fackel in die Luft warf und sie dann mit einer Leichtigkeit wieder auffing, die nicht nur den Jungen zu beeindrucken schien. Ein älteres Ehepaar war auch stehen geblieben und eine Frau mit zwei kleinen Kindern.

Ein alter Schlapphut lag am Boden vor dem Feuertänzer und Remus kramte etwas Geld hervor, um es in den Hut zu werfen.

TBC...


	33. Chapter 33

Vielen Dank für all die tollen Reviews! Scientific ida danke ich fürs schnelle Korrigieren!

Phoebe und tinschchen: auch euch ganz lieben Dank für eure tollen Reviews, haben mich sehr gefreut! Liebe Grüsse,und viel Spass allen beim nächsten Kapi, SAlly

s s s s s

Severus war sich bewusst, dass Laura ihren besten Freunden sowieso alles im kleinsten Detail erzählen würde. Deshalb hatte er schlussendlich auch keine Einwände, dass Harry auch dabei war, bei dem, was sie jetzt vorhatten.

Er hatte die Kiste nicht alleine öffnen können im unterirdischen Raum und Remus war spezialisiert auf solche Dinge. Nichts sollte Schaden nehmen, das sich in der Schachtel befand und sie wollten sorgfältig vorgehen.

Amélie konnte, genau wie die Kinder, ihre Neugierde kaum im Zaum halten und sah gespannt zu, wie die beiden Männer die Zauberstäbe auf das Schloss richteten.

Den dritten Anlauf hatten sie schon genommen und wieder geschah nichts.

„Hmm..." überlegte Remus ruhig. Laura und Harry sahen ihn so gespannt an, dass Amélie lachen musste.

„Spanisch," sagte er. „Kannst du spanisch?" fragte er, an Severus gerichtet. Auch Amélie gab er einen fragenden Blick, aber sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Remus schwenkte den Zauberstab und in der Luft hing das Wort 'abrirse'.

„Abrirse!" sagte Remus und richtete den Zauberstab auf das Schloss. „Komm, zusammen!" sagte er leise zu Snape.

Doch kein Klicken des Schlosses war zu hören. Laura atmete hörbar und etwas ungeduldig aus. Auch Amélie wollte nun unbedingt wissen, was für einen Schatz diese Kiste barg. Schon am Nachmittag hatte sie ihre Neugierde kaum bändigen können, als Severus und Laura im Gang verschwunden waren und sie selbst hatte Wache stehen müssen, falls etwas passiert wäre.

„Och Mann!" sagte Laura und trommelte mit den Fingerspitzen nervös auf den Tisch. Snapes Augen huschten sofort warnend zu ihr hinüber. Es nervte ihn, wenn sie sich so ungeduldig benahm. Schließlich war sie schon zwölf!

Allerdings benahm sich seine Herzallerliebste so ziemlich ähnlich, dachte er und seltsamerweise amüsierte ihn das etwas.

„Wahrscheinlich sprechen wir das falsch aus," vermutete Remus.

Laura biss sich vor Ungeduld auf die Innenseite der Wange. „Wen könnten wir fragen?" sagte sie und dachte dabei natürlich an Fabrizzio.

„Meine Mum kann ein wenig Spanisch," meldete sich Amélie. „Ich könnte sie kurz fragen gehen."

Snape nickte und Laura dachte, dass das Zeitverschwendung war. Sie sollten doch einfach einen 'bombarda'-Zauber anwenden. Sie wollte jetzt endlich wissen, was das dadrin war. Jetzt und nicht erst in ein paar Stunden oder Tagen oder Jahren...

Aber ihr Dad hatte gesagt, dass da etwas leicht Magisches drin war und dass man sanft vorgehen musste.

Die Kinder ließen sich missmutig auf das Sofa plumpsen, als Amélie weg appariert war. Das konnte ja wirklich Stunden dauern! dachten sie enttäuscht.

Doch Amélie tauchte schon nach wenigen Minuten wieder auf.

In diesen wenigen Minuten waren die Kinder, oder zumindest Laura, zweimal geschimpft worden, da sie vor lauter angestauter Energie angefangen hatten, sich spielerisch zu raufen und dann noch, weil Laura einen nicht sehr schönen Ausdruck verwendet hatte.

Auch die Nerven der Erwachsenen waren etwas angespannt, vielleicht steckten die Kinder sie an.

„Ich weiß, wie man es ausspricht!" sagte Amélie zufrieden und etwas überdreht und sie sagte es den Männern zweimal vor.

„Abrirse!" versuchten es die Männer nochmals. Wieder vergebens. Vielleicht war es wieder der falsche Spruch. Die Kinder zappelten unruhig umher und Amélie zückte ihren Zauberstab. Das war ja zum Mäusemelken, dachte sie. Entschieden trat sie etwas näher.

„Abrirse!" sagte nun Amélie, ihren Zauberstab auf das Schloss gerichtet und siehe da - Mit einem leisen Klicken öffnete sich das Schloss.

Die Männer sahen sie erstaunt an. Sie wussten nicht, ob es an der Aussprache gelegen hatte, oder an der Tatsache, dass Amélie eine Frau war.

Aber egal. Sie öffneten die Kiste und die Kinder hatten natürlich ihre Nasen zuvorderst.

'Klatsch!' machte es, als Snape seiner Tochter eins auf die Finger haute. Diese hatte ohne zu überlegen in die Kiste fassen wollen.

Sie biss sich verlegen auf die Lippen und rieb sich die Hand. Klar hatte ihr Vater sie mehrmals gewarnt, nicht einfach etwas anzufassen.

Das war schon ziemlich peinlich für Laura, wie ein Kleinkind eines auf die Finger zu bekommen. Vor Harrys Augen.

Aber der Inhalt der Kiste lenkte sie sofort wieder von ihrer Schmach ab.

Snape lies ein altes, gerahmtes Foto heraus schweben. Darauf war ein kleines Mädchen zu sehen, das auf einem Stuhl hin und her rutschte und in die Kamera starrte. Sie war sehr süß. Etwa fünf Jahre alt. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren ebenmäßig und ihre Augen mit den langen Wimpern waren groß und dunkel. Sie hatte schön geschwungene Augenbrauen und leicht gelocktes Haar, Lauras sehr ähnlich.

„Das ist Margarida," sagte Laura ohne die Augen von dem Mädchen zu nehmen. Sie wusste das, da sie das Kind in ihren Träumen und auch in der Kammer, halb durchsichtig, gesehen hatte. Da war ihr Haar zwar eher glatt gewesen, aber kleinere Kinder hatten häufig Locken, die sich dann heraus wuchsen.

Alle starrten das Kind im Foto an. Severus vermutete, dass die Magie, die er gemessen hatte, von diesem magischen Bild stammte, denn sonst war nichts in der Kiste, das ihm magisch erschien. Er richtete den Zauberstab nochmals auf den Inhalt der Kiste und seine Vermutung bestätigte sich. Nichts anderes war magisch.

Eine schwarze Haarlocke, die oben mit einer Schnur zusammen gebunden war, wurde als nächstes aus der Holzschachtel geholt.

„Wahrscheinlich von ihr!" meinte Amélie und strich mit der Hand sanft über das glänzende Haar. Dann kitzelte sie Lauras Nase mit der Haarsträhne und Lauras Nase kräuselte sich automatisch.

Ein paar Briefe ohne Umschlag waren noch in der Kiste aufgestapelt und eine goldene Halskette mit einem Kreuz. Bevor Severus sie hinaus nahm, überprüfte er sie auf irgendwelche Flüche oder Energien.

„Scheint mir, als habe sich da jemand ein paar Erinnerungen an Margarida Marconas aufgehoben," sagte Snape leise.

Als er Amélie von dem unterirdischen Raum erzählt hatte, hatte sie sofort befürchtet, dass dort unten jemand gelebt hatte, oder eingesperrt gewesen sei. Aber Severus war sich ganz sicher, dass das nicht der Fall gewesen war. Für ihn war das so eine Art Tempel, in dem die 'heiligen' Andenken an Margarida aufbewahrt worden waren.

„Wer wohl?" fragte Laura. Natürlich war es entweder Edna gewesen oder Rachel. Aber Laura vermutetet Rachel, da es Edna ja wohl nicht gelungen war, an der Echse vorbei zu kommen. Sonst hätte sie ja auch Margaridas Grab besuchen können.

„Rachel," bestätigte auch Snape Lauras Verdacht.

„Das ist traurig," meinte Amélie nachdenklich und Remus nickte. Harry sah ihn an und schaute dann wieder auf die Gegenstände, die sie gefunden hatten. Das war eine seltsame Geschichte, fand er.

„Was war eigentlich in der großen Kiste, die auf dem Boden stand?" fragte Harry plötzlich. Laura hatte ihm natürlich alles genau erzählt.

Laura gab ihrem Dad einen kurzen Blick und erzählte dann, dass eine Bettdecke und ein paar Kleider drin gewesen seien. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie Margarida gehört.

Snape sah sich die Briefe an. Sie waren auf Spanisch geschrieben und die Schrift war recht schwierig zu entziffern.

Die würde er sich dann am Abend genau ansehen.

„Darf ich das anfassen?" fragte Laura vorsichtshalber, bevor sie das gerahmte Foto von Margarida aufhob.

Ihr Vater nickte und während sich die Erwachsenen unterhielten, sah Laura nachdenklich auf das Foto.

„Bestimmt hat sie das Foto geküsst," sagte Laura plötzlich.

Harry sah sie etwas fragend an. „Wer? Meinst du ihre Mutter?" Er fand die Geschichte auch traurig. Er selbst sah sich die Fotos seiner Eltern fast täglich an und hatte sie schon viele Male geküsst.

Etwa ähnlich musste es auch der Mutter von Margarida gegangen sein. Er konnte sich ihren Schmerz nicht vorstellen. Er selbst konnte sich an seine Eltern nicht erinnern. Er hatte sich trotzdem immer nach ihnen gesehnt. Aber wie musste es erst sein, wenn man jemanden liebt und ihn dann verliert?

Laura nickte und gemeinsam betrachteten sie das Bild des sehr lebendigen Mädchens mit den schwarzen, fröhlichen Augen.

„Irgendwie ähnelst du ihr ein bisschen," meinte Harry leise.

„Findest du?" fragte Laura. Also bis auf die Haar- und Augenfarbe konnte sie keine Ähnlichkeit feststellen. Aber selber konnte man das auch immer schlecht beurteilen.

S s s s s s

Mit einer Tasse Kaffee setzte sich Severus am Abend zu Amélie an den Tisch. Remus war mit Harry zu sich nach Hause gegangen.

Die Holzschachtel stand vor ihnen und nun wollten sie zusammen die Briefe lesen. Sie waren beide gespannt. Severus hatte sich entschlossen, dass Laura nicht dabei sein sollte, wenn sie die Briefe zum ersten Mal lasen, da sie nicht wussten, was sie enthüllen würden.

Severus entfaltete den ersten Brief. Wer ihn wohl geschrieben hatte und an wen? dachte er.

Er legte das vergilbte Pergament vor Amélie auf den Tisch und diese sah ihn an. Dann schwenkte sie elegant den Zauberstab. In der Luft bildeten sich Buchstaben und sie begann mit ruhiger Stimme zu lesen.

_Meine liebe Margarida, Kind meines Herzens,_

Amélie sah Severus einen Moment erstaunt an, dann las sie weiter.

_der Schmerz lässt nicht nach und ich frage mich, ob ich nicht doch auch den Trank hätte zu mir nehmen sollen. Aber ich konnte es nicht. Ich kann es nicht zulassen, dass ich dich vergesse._

_Jeden Tag bin ich im Zimmer und rieche an deiner Decke. Dein Geruch ist noch da, Margarida, aber er verblasst. So, wie meine Erinnerungen an deine Stimme und dein Lachen._

_Wenn ich mich konzentriere und es ganz ruhig ist, sehe ich dein Gesicht vor mir. Es ist lange Zeit __her, dass ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe._

_Ich habe den Verdacht, dass Edna etwas weiß. Ich weiß nicht, ob der Trank an ihr wirklich funktioniert hat. Sie sagt nichts, aber ich denke, sie weiß etwas._

_Deine Mama_

Amélie sah von dem Brief zu Severus auf. „Seltsam," sagte sie tonlos.

„Wieso schreibt sie ihrem toten Kind einen Brief? Oder meinst du, Margarida war gar nicht tot? Oder... war die Frau paranoid? Dachte sie, Margarida lebe noch?" fragte sie verwirrt.

Severus überlegte. „Ich denke schon, dass Margarida tot war. Sie wird die Briefe für sich selbst geschrieben haben, ohne die Absicht, dass jemand sie jemals lesen würde. Wie eine Art Tagebuch. Vielleicht hat es ihr Trost gegeben," vermutete er und seine Augen ruhten in Amélies.

Diese nickte. Ja, die Briefe waren ja nicht in Umschlägen und sie wird nicht die Absicht gehabt haben, diese zu verschicken.

„Ich finde das alles sehr traurig," gestand sie. Auch Severus hatte Mitleid mit der Vorfahrin, die um ihr Kind trauerte. Sie musste wohl viel Zeit in diesem unterirdischen 'Zimmer' verbracht haben und um das Mädchen getrauert haben.

Nur schien sie dabei vergessen zu haben, dass sie auch noch eine lebendige Tochter hatte, die sie vielleicht gebraucht hätte. Die auch das Recht darauf gehabt hatte, geliebt zu werden.

„Meinst du, das war ihr Geist, da unten in dem Raum?" fragte Amélie, die die Erzählung von Severus über den Vorfall in dem unterirdischen Zimmer ziemlich unheimlich fand.

„Rachels? Ich weiß nicht," sagte er und war selbst nicht sicher, was er denken sollte. Was könnte es sonst gewesen sein? Es war keine Magie messbar gewesen, also konnte es kein Zauber gewesen sein.

Nach Lauras Erlebnis in der Kammer des Schreckens, wo sie ihren verstorbenen Vorfahrinnen begegnet war, konnte er solche Dinge nicht mehr ausschließen. Er konnte auch nicht bestreiten, dass es unerklärliche Dinge gab.

Außerdem gab es in Hogwarts auch Geister, wenn auch sichtbare. Da handelte es sich aber um Verstorbene, die nicht in die andere Dimension gegangen waren, weil sie unerwartet gestorben waren oder den Tod nicht akzeptierten. Das schien bei Rachel nicht der Fall zu sein, sonst hätte sie sichtbar, wenn auch feinstofflich sein müssen.

Allerdings hatte Remus, dem er von dem seltsamen Vorfall im unterirdischen Raum erzählt hatte, gemeint, dass auch Verstorbene der anderen Dimension zeitweise 'zurückkommen' könnten. Wenn etwas geschieht, dass ihnen nicht gefällt zum Beispiel, oder bei ganz besonderen Ereignissen in der Familie. Allerdings blieben sie dann meist unbemerkt.

Nur mit sehr viel Anstrengung und vielen angesammelten Emotionen sei es solchen Verstorbenen, insbesondere schon längere Zeit Verstorbenen manchmal möglich, Dinge zu bewegen oder Töne zu erzeugen.

In Nahtodsituationen oder bei Unfällen kam es hin und wieder vor, dass Menschen ihre verstorbenen Verwandten sehen konnten. Sowohl Zauberer als auch Muggel.

Geister, wie diese in Hogwarts waren für Muggel aber nicht sichtbar.

Amélie sah ihn fragend an. Was sollte es sonst gewesen sein? Sie hatten nichts gesehen, gar nichts und auch nichts gemessen.

„Laura!" sagte Snape plötzlich scharf und Amélie fuhr leicht zusammen. Ihr Blick glitt zur Tür, wo sie Laura die Treppe hoch huschen sah. Sie hatte scheinbar gelauscht. So ein Lausemädel! dachte sie und lächelte.

Severus schien das nicht so lustig zu finden, denn er stand schnell auf und folgte ihr raschen Schrittes.

Laura war eben schnell in ihr Bett geschlüpft und hatte sich bis zur Nase zugedeckt, als ihr Dad schon in der Tür stand.

Ohne ein Wort trat er auf ihr Bett zu, und klappte rasch die Decke zurück. Er drehte sie um und verabreichte ihr einen klatschenden Klaps auf den Hintern.

„Das ist das letzte Mal, dass du heimlich lauschst!" sagte er streng und Laura nickte schnell. Unbewusst rieb sie sich mit der Hand über den Hintern und ihr Dad sah sie streng an. „Du hast schon etliche Male gelauscht und ich habe dich immer wieder gewarnt."

Laura biss sich auf die Lippen, während ihr Vater sie wieder zudeckte.

Dann sah er mit vor der Brust verkreuzten Armen auf sie hinunter und Laura entschuldigte sich verlegen.

Ein paar Sekunden sah er sie nur wortlos und streng an.

„Du wirst schon noch erfahren, was in den Briefen steht, Laura. Zuerst wollen wir sie lesen, um zu wissen, ob ihr Inhalt kindertauglich ist," sagte er ruhig.

Wieder nickte Laura und hauchte: "Ja,Dad."

Snape nickte kurz und verließ dann das Zimmer. Laura lag da und schämte sich ein wenig. Ihr Dad hatte ihr schon sehr lange keinen Klaps mehr gegeben und sie konnte noch nicht mal behaupten, dass sie ihn nicht verdient hatte. Aber bestimmt war er der allerstrengste Vater der Welt. Bestimmt waren Hermines Eltern total locker. Aber wahrscheinlich tat Hermine ja auch nie etwas Verbotenes, musste sie einräumen.

Nochmals rieb sie sich über die Pyjamahose, zog dann ihre Knie zur Brust und kuschelte sich ein. Sie würde sich wohl oder übel gedulden müssen, dachte sie resigniert.

S s s

Als Severus wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam, saß Amélie gedankenverloren am Tisch und hielt die schwarze Locke in der Hand.

Sie sah zu ihm auf, als er sich hinsetzte.

„Wieso warst du so wütend?" fragte sie und sah ihn an. Lauschen fand sie nicht ein sooo schlimmes Verbrechen und sie hatte den Klaps, den Severus seiner Tochter scheinbar auf den Hintern geklatscht hatte, deutlich gehört.

„Laura hat verdient was sie bekommen hat, Amélie," sagte er ruhig. „Das war schon lange überfällig, da sie schon etliche Male gelauscht hat und es scheinbar noch nicht gelernt hat, dass sie das besser lassen sollte."

Amélie nickte und er nahm einen weiteren Brief. Sie wollte sich nicht einmischen. Sie fand, dass er eigentlich ein guter Vater war, wenn auch manchmal etwas sehr streng und engstirnig.

Diesmal kreiste er den Zauberstab in der Luft und wieder bildeten sich Buchstaben, die die spanische Schrift im Brief übersetzten.

Mit leiser Stimme begann er zu lesen.

_Dieses Land ist furchtbar, meine liebe Margarida. Alles ist so anders und ich fühle mich auch nach fünf Jahren hier noch kein bisschen zu Hause. _

_Auch die Sprache liegt mir nicht. Ich vermisse dich jeden Tag und hoffe, dass du in den Armen von der Mutter Maria bist._

_Edna geht nun nicht mehr in diese Hogwartsschule. In Zaubertränken war sie die Beste. Ansonsten __war sie nicht übermäßig gut in der Schule. _

_Ich denke, du wärst eine sehr gute Hexe geworden mit dem besten Abschluss der ganzen Schule. _

_Dein Vater lebt im Frieden, da er sich nicht an dich erinnert. Er ist aber sehr ruhig und zieht sich immer mehr zurück._

_Margarida, ich schaue auf dein Foto und bete zur Mutter Maria und allen Heiligen, dass sie dich gut behüten sollen._

_Deine Mama_

„Das scheint etwas früher gewesen zu sein, als der andere Brief," vermutete er. „Es ist kein Datum drauf."

Sie lasen noch zwei ähnliche Briefe, die wahrscheinlich noch etwas früher geschrieben worden waren, denn Rachel erzählte von Edna und der Schule. Immer wieder schrieb sie, wie sehr sie die Tochter vermisse und um sie traure und wie unwohl sie sich hier fühlte.

Als Amélie den fünften Brief entfaltete, schlug Severus vor, dass dieser für heute der letzte sein würde.

_Mein liebes Kind, deine Schwester scheint besessen vom Tränkebrauen, das berichtet ihr Lehrmeister. Er ist sehr beeindruckt von ihrer Motivation. Sie ackert Bücher durch und schreibt den ganzen Tag an irgendwelchen Tränkerezepten. Was genau sie da tut__,__ erzählt sie nicht und ich merke, dass sie mir etwas verheimlicht._

_Sie hat einmal in der Nacht von dir gesprochen im Schlaf. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie etwas weiß. Sie hat deutlich deinen Namen gesagt._

_Mehrmals habe ich ihr von dem Vergessenstrank ins Trinken geschmuggelt, aber sie scheint irgendwie immun zu sein dagegen._

_Ich habe den Vergessenstrank mehrfach Konzentriert und mache Versuche mit Tieren, bei denen er perfekt wirkt in kleinsten Konzentrationen._

_Wieviel verträglich ist, ohne gefährlich zu werden bei Menschen, weiß ich nicht. Aber ich kann nicht zulassen, dass Edna etwas verrät. Ich muss vorsichtig sein, dass ich ihr nicht zu viel gebe. Aber unser Geheimnis muss bewahrt bleiben._

_Gott behüte dich, meine Tochter. Deine Mutter denkt jeden Tag an dich. _

_In Liebe, Mama_

Amélie sah mit entsetztem Gesicht zu Severus, dessen Augen sich verengt hatten. „Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!" sagte sie leise und musterte sein Gesicht.

„Sie flößt ihr heimlich hochkonzentrierte Tränke ein!" empörte sie sich. „Sie weiß ja, wie gefährlich das ist!"

Snape sah Amélie an. „Sie befürchtet, dass Edna zu viel weiß. Natürlich weiß sie nicht, dass Edna regelmäßig von dem Erinnerungstrank, den sie entwickelt, trinkt. Das ist doppelt schädlich und nicht nur für die Leber," fügte er hinzu und seine Augen sahen an Amélie vorbei.

Amélie sagte nichts, als er doch noch einen Brief öffnete, denn sie war sehr gespannt, was darin stand und sie hoffte, dass es kein älterer war. Sie wollte wissen, ob sie Edna weiterhin Tränke einflösste und ob sie Schuld hatte, an Ednas frühem Tod.

„Es scheint, als habe sie sich das Bild einer perfekten Tochter kreiert und die Realität total verloren," sagte Amélie und Severus nickte. Ja, die tote Tochter schien tatsächlich eine Art Wunderkind gewesen zu sein, in den Augen und der Phantasie der Mutter. Aber Tote konnten ja auch niemanden enttäuschen, indem sie die Erwartungen nicht erfüllten. Der Phantasie waren eben keine Grenzen gesetzt.

S s s s

Kaum hatten sich die Worte in der Luft über dem vergilbten Brief geformt, begann Severus zu lesen.

_Liebste Margarida, Kind meines Herzens,_

_wieder sitze ich hier und seh mir deine Kleider an, die du getragen hast. Er zerreißt mir das Herz!_

_Edna bringt große Schande über die Familie. Sie ist immer noch mit diesem Griechen zusammen, diesem Taugenichts. Er hat sie geschwängert und sie will noch nicht einmal heiraten. Tag und Nacht rede ich auf sie ein, doch sie ist stur und will nicht._

_Dieser Sideris wäre nicht abgeneigt, sie zu heiraten. Die Leute mögen ihn, er ist immer fröhlich und lustig. Doch er geht keiner anständigen Beschäftigung nach, um eine Familie zu ernähren. Er singt immerzu und lebt nicht demütig und gottesfürchtig._

_Wieso muss meine Tochter mich so enttäuschen? Margarida, die Leute hier sind sonderbar._

_Gestern war eine angesehene Zaubererfamilie zu Besuch, die Barklays. Sie haben einen behinderten Sohn. Ein schreckliches kleines Wesen und er hat in meinem Tränkelabor herumgeschnüffelt._

_Eine meiner besonders tränkerestistenten Mäuse, die bis zum Rand vollgepumpt war mit Vergessenskonzentrat, hat ihn gebissen. Der dumme Kerl ist selber schuld, wenn er nun einen Schaden davon trägt. Aber das wird nicht weiter auffallen, da er kaum spricht._

_Ich habe die Mäuse besonders resistent gezüchtet gegenüber Zaubertränken, da Edna auch besonders resistent scheint. _

_Immer wieder habe ich das Gefühl, dass Edna sich erinnert. Aber jetzt, da sie schwanger ist, kann ich ihr nichts verabreichen. Aber vielleicht sollte ich es trotzdem tun, dann wäre wenigstens dieser Schandfleck beseitigt!_

_Margarida, es würde dir bestimmt auch nicht gefallen hier! _

_Bestimmt horchst du den himmlischen Chören und bist umgeben von wunderschönen Engeln. Deine Mama denkt an dich in Liebe_

Das wurde ja immer besser, dachte Severus. Natürlich hatte Rachel nicht gedacht, dass jemand einmal diese Briefe lesen würde. Sie war sich sicher, dass die Echse jahrhunderte lang leben würde und dann vielleicht das Haus schon lange nicht mehr stehen und sie in Vergessenheit geraten würde.

„Ich frage mich, wie Rachel an der Echse vorbei gekommen ist," sagte er nachdenklich und Amélie sah ihn fragend an.

„Was?" fragte sie, da sie eigentlich am Inhalt des Briefes herum studierte.

Severus stapelte die Briefe und legte sie zurück in die Holzkiste. Für heute reichte es. „Das war eine magische Echse, an der kommt man nicht einfach so vorbei, auch nicht mit einem einfachen Zauber," sagte er.

Amélie zuckte die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht hatte sie einen speziellen Trick oder einen Zauberspruch," vermutete sie.

„Aber was war da, mit diesem Jungen? Den Namen Barklay habe ich schon einmal gehört," redete sie weiter.

Mit einem Klick schloss Severus den Deckel der Holzkiste und nickte. „Der Angestellte meiner Tante heißt so. Allerdings heißt er auch noch Mr. Timothy," sagte er und gab Amélie einen vielsagenden Blick. Er hatte ihr von der sonderbaren Persönlichkeit, die bei seiner Tante scheinbar seit vielen Jahren arbeitete, erzählt.

„Er ist nicht behindert, wie mir scheint," sagte er. „Er hat eine Hasenscharte und ist mindestens zwei Personen auf einmal, wie meine Tante das ausgedrückt hat, aber das scheint mir eher eine psychische Störung zu sein. Ob er sonst geistig behindert ist, kann ich nicht beurteilen und körperlich schien er mir auch nicht behindert."

„Vielleicht ist das eine Auswirkung des hochkonzentrieren Zaubertrankes, mit dem deine Tante ihre Versuchsmäuse vollgepumpt hatte. Kann das überhaupt sein?" fragte sie.

Severus' Augenbrauen zogen sich etwas zusammen. „Es gibt bestimmte Mäuserassen, die man von klein auf mit einer Substanz, oder einem Zaubertrank füttern kann und die dann eine Resistenz entwickeln, oder eine sehr hohe Toleranzgrenze haben, gegenüber diesem Trank.

Wenn die Maus vor dem Biss davon gefressen oder getrunken hat, kann es sein, dass davon eine kleine Menge direkt in die Blutbahn des Jungen geraten ist. Und da der Trank ja hochkonzentriert war, könnte es doch Auswirkungen auf das junge Kind gehabt haben," erklärte er, als ob eine Schar Schüler vor ihm sitzen würde.

Amélie nickte nachdenklich.

„Wir werden uns mit meiner Großtante unterhalten," schlug Severus vor. „Ich wollte sie dir sowieso vorstellen."

Amélie nickte und lächelte dann verschmitzt. „Jaaaa, morgen dann." Sie hielt ihren Kopf etwas schief, als sie ihn schelmisch ansah. „Aber jetzt, mein Lieber, habe ich etwas gaaaanz anderes im Sinn mit dir!" Schnell setzte sie sich dem etwas überrumpelten Severus auf den Schoss und drückte ihm einen vielversprechenden Kuss auf den Mund.

s s s s s s

Beim Frühstück am nächsten Tag, wollte nun Laura genau wissen, was in den Briefen gestanden hatte und Severus wog sorgfältig ab, was er seine Tochter wissen lassen wollte und was nicht.

Sie frühstückten im Garten, denn es war angenehm warm in der Sonne. Ein paar Vögel stritten sich in einem Busch gleich neben ihnen und es roch herrlich nach Sommer, fand Laura. Das Bild, an welchem Laura vorhin gemalt hatte, das einen Basilisken zeigte, der die Augen seltsam verdrehte, einen Phoenix und einen Hahn, der offensichtlich schrie, hatte Laura auf den Boden gelegt und mit einem Stein beschwert, damit es nicht davon wehte.

Während ihr Vater nun sprach, hörte sie so gespannt zu, dass sie vergaß ihr mit Marmelade bestrichenes Brot zu essen.

„Edna hat in der Kammer etwas angedeutet, dass ihre Mum vermutete, dass sie zuviel wusste," bemerkte Laura in Gedanken versunken, als ihr Dad so in etwa alles erzählt hatte.

„Wir besuchen nachher meine Großtante. Sie ist die jüngere Schwester meines Großvaters, Serian Prince. Bei ihr arbeitet ein alter Mann, Mr. Barklay. Da werden wir vielleicht etwas mehr herausfinden," erwiderte Snape und nahm einen Schluck seines Kaffees.

Als ihr Dad dann das Thema wechselte und sich mit Amélie unterhielt, ließ Laura sich das alles nochmals durch den Kopf gehen.

„Laura iss!" sagte ihr Dad, der bemerkte, dass Laura nur in ihrer Milch rührte und vor sich hin starrte.

In einem Zug trank Laura dann aus und ass rasch das Brot. Eine Wespe surrte über dem Tisch hin und her.

„Dad?" fragte Laura plötzlich, als die Erwachsenen eine kurze Redepause machten.

„Harry hat mir erzählt, dass Remus ihn adoptieren würde, wenn er könnte." Sie steckte ihr Messer durch den Henkel der Tasse und hob sie etwas vom Tisch hoch. „Dürfen Werwölfe keine Kinder haben? Ich meine, was, wenn sie selber welche machen? Die können das ja wohl auch!" Laura sah ihn fragend an. Das kann ja jede Feuerwanze! dachte sie, denn überall sah sie in letzter Zeit wieder solche, mit dem Hinterteil aneinandergeklebte, rotschwarze Käferchen herumkrabbeln.

Snape sah kurz zu Amélie und dann zu seiner Tochter. „Lass das, Laura!" sagte er und deutete auf die Tasse, die in der Luft an Lauras Messer baumelte und räusperte sich, bevor er weiter sprach. „Eigene Kinder dürfen alle Zauberer haben. Aber bei Adoptionen ist das Ministerium sehr zurückhaltend."

Er wusste, wie sehr Remus an dem Jungen hing, aber er hatte ihm noch nie erzählt, dass er an Adoption dachte. Natürlich wäre der Mann wohl auch sehr glücklich, wenn er schon der legale Vormund von Harry wäre und diese verdammten Dursleys keine Rechte mehr hatten und Harry nicht mehr zu ihnen müsste.

Vielleicht sollte er Remus raten, sich mit Albus Dumbledore zu unterhalten und zu versuchen, dessen Beziehungen spielen zu lassen, um etwas bewirken zu können im Ministerium.

Laura, die die Tasse wieder auf den Tisch gestellt hatte, dafür nun aber in die Serviette sägte mit dem Messer, fragte sich, wieso die Leute vom Zaubereiministerium so gemein waren. Remus wäre ein perfekter Vater!

„Dad, Remus liebt Harry wohl wirklich sehr," sagte sie und blinzelte etwas, da die Sonne sie blendete.

„Und wenn man ein Kind adoptiert, hat man es irgendwie besser. Ich meine, dann kann man seine Kinder aussuchen und weiß dann, was man hat, weil man sie schon kennt. Richtige Eltern müssen einfach nehmen, was sie kriegen, nicht wahr?"

Amélie lächelte und Snape hob eine Augenbraue.

„Und Harry hasst es, zu den Dursleys gehen zu müssen." Laura atmete seufzend aus. „Die sind einfach so blöd!"

Snape griff nach Lauras Messer, mit dem sie wütend die Serviette attakierte und nahm es ihr mit einer raschen Bewegung und einem vielsagenden Blick weg.

„Dad, wieso muss er unbedingt zu denen? Sie hassen ihn noch mehr als er sie. Sie behandeln ihn, wie Schei..."

„Laura!" sagte Snape scharf, bevor Laura den Satz beenden konnte. „Du sprichst anständig oder du verbringst den Morgen in deinem Zimmer!"

Laura biss sich auf die Lippen. Sie wusste, wie sehr sich ihr Vater über solche Ausdrücke aufregen konnte, aber es war ihr einfach raus gerutscht.

Harry hatte ihr hin und wieder so Müsterchen erzählt von den Dursleys und sie war überzeugt, dass es schlimm gewesen sein musste, bei denen aufzuwachsen. Sie selbst war auch nicht gerade behütet aufgewachsen, auch sie hatte häufig auf der Straße rumgelungert und bei ihrem Bach. Auch sie hatte selten eine richtige Mahlzeit bekommen, da ihre Tante psychisch meistens nicht im Stande gewesen war, schon nur einzukaufen, geschweige denn zu kochen. Aber Harry war richtig gehend schlecht behandelt worden. Ihm war absichtlich das Essen gestrichen worden, wenn er nicht alles gemacht hatte, was seine Tante und sein Onkel ihm befohlen hatten. Er war als abartig hingestellt worden und als minderwertig.

„Es ist aber wahr..." sagte sie leise.

Snape atmete tief aus. Es passte ihm auch nicht, dass Lilys Kind dort leben musste, wenn es auch nur eine Woche war. „Er wird es überleben müssen, Laura. Er hat es zehn Jahre lang überlebt, da wird er auch eine Woche aushalten."

Er konnte sich zu gut an diese Petunia erinnern, die so gar keine Ähnlichkeit mit Lily gehabt hatte. Und dieses Nilpferd, Dursley, den sie geheiratet hat, musste nach Lauras Erzählungen noch schlimmer sein. Er würde denen wohl einmal einen Besuch abstatten müssen! dachte er mit grimmiger Vorfreude. Zusammen mit Remus, wäre vielleicht ganz gut, da dieser sich ja um Harry kümmerte.

„Hähne haben keinen Penis!" bemerkte Laura aus dem Nichts heraus, worauf Severus und Amélie sie fragend ansahen und Snape seine Augen etwas verengte.

TBC...


	34. Chapter 34

Meiner Betaleserin scientific ida ganz grosses Dankeschön fürs Korrigieren! Bin sehr froh!

SweetDreams: Danke vielmals für dein Review, hat mich natürlich riesig gefreut und ich hoffe, dass dir auch noch der Rest der Geschichte gefällt.

Tinschchen: Auch dir möchte ich fürs Reviewen danken, freut mich immer sehr!

Phoebe: Leider habe ich keine Zeit, die Geschichte zu übersetzen und der Autorin wird das nicht möglich sein, da sie wahrscheinlich kein Deutsch spricht. Tut mir Leid, Phoebe! Trotzdem viel Spass beim nächsten Teil meiner Geschichte.

Liebe Grüsse und danke allen für die tollen Reviews! Sally

s s s s s

Laura sah zu ihrem Dad auf, als er an der Tür geklopft hatte und sie von drinnen schlurfende Schritte hörten. Sie standen vor dem Haus von Ann Prince, Snapes Großtante, und Amélie sah sich den großen, etwas wilden und ungepflegten Garten neugierig an.

Riesige Eichen standen auf dem großzügigen Grundstück und ihre hellgrünen Blätter flatterten ganz sanft im schwachen, warmen Wind.

Es vergingen noch einige Minuten, bis die Tür geöffnet wurde und Mr. Timothy erschien, was Snape an der alten, dreieckigen Mütze erkannte.

Der alte Mann sah die drei Besucher kritisch an, vor allem Laura. „Guten Tag, Sir. Kommen Sie rein, Mr. Snape," sagte er mit leicht krächzender Stimme.

„Kommt das da auch?" fragte er und deutete kurz mit seinen von Gicht geplagten Fingern auf Laura.

Snape war etwas irritiert, über die Art, wie der Mann seine Tochter betitelte, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken und antwortete: "Das ist meine Tochter Laura. Sie kommt auch. Und das ist Miss Delais."

„Hat es Mäuse bei dabei?" fragte er und sah Laura fragend, vielleicht sogar etwas ängstlich an.

Laura lächelte und sagte: "Nein, Mäuse nicht, aber ich habe ein Streifenhörnchen, Sir." Dabei holte sie Jimmy, die friedlich in ihrer grünen Stofftasche, die Amélie für Laura gemacht hatte, geschlafen hatte, heraus. Mr. Timothys Arme schossen erschrocken in die Höhe und er rang nach Luft. Er konnte den Blick auf das Tier in Lauras Hand nicht mehr ertragen und hielt sich nun die Hände vor die Augen, während er rückwärts ging.

Schnell ließ Laura das Tierchen wieder in ihrer Tasche verschwinden und sah erschrocken zu ihrem Dad.

„Mr. Timothy?" hörten sie nun eine Stimme von drinnen. Eine ältere Dame erschien, die viel Schmuck trug und ziemlich rote Lippen hatte.

„Oh, Severus, kommt doch rein!" sagte sie erfreut und streckte ihm ihre beringte Hand entgegen, was ziemlich klimperte. „Und das muss deine Tochter sein, ein hübsches Ding, in der Tat!" sagte sie freudig überrascht.

Laura hielt sich nahe an ihren Vater, wie sie es oft tat, wenn sie etwas unsicher war. Amélie sah sich interessiert um. Ihr gefiel das alte Haus sehr und auch die Einrichtung sah sehr spannend aus.

„Freut mich, Sie sind bestimmt Miss Delais", wurde nun auch Amélie begrüßt. „Nehmt bitte im Wohnzimmer Platz!"

Severus und Amélie gaben sich einen kurzen Blick und gingen dann Richtung Wohnzimmer, wo Amélie den riesigen Tisch bestaunte. Die altmodischen Stühle mit den hohen Rückenlehnen aus geschnitzem Holz und Leder fand sie faszinierend.

Laura sah, wie die Frau sich an ihren Butler wandte. „Nehmen Sie sich zusammen!" sagte sie, nicht sehr streng.

„Es hat eine Maus!" sagte er mit erstickter Stimme. „Das Ding da hat eine große Maus!"

Laura wusste, dass mit dem 'Ding' sie gemeint war. Sie war etwas verwirrt, über die heftige Reaktion des Mannes und auch darüber, dass er sie als 'das da' und 'Ding' bezeichnete. Sie war doch kein Gegenstand!

Sie folgte ihrem Vater und Amélie und bestaunte auch die großen Räume und die altmodische Einrichtung. Laura trat ans Fenster und sah in den verwilderten Garten hinaus. Wunderschön fand sie ihn. Wie ein Märchengarten sah er aus.

Einen Moment später erschien die Großtante und bat ihren Besuch freundlich, sich doch zu setzen.

„Mr. Snape, es freut mich, dass Sie mich besuchen und auch, dass Sie mir ihre Familie vorstellen. Schließlich sind wir ja verwandt!"

Amélie war nicht erstaunt, dass Severus nun plötzlich als Mister angeredet wurde, denn er hatte ihre erzählt, dass die Tante diese Angewohnheit hatte.

„Dad!" rief Laura plötzlich entzückt. „Sieh mal, da ist ein ganz toller Weiher!" Sie zeigte mit dem Finger aus dem Fenster und Snape trat neben sie und sah den auf einer Seite mit Schilf bewachsenen Weiher. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass seine Tochter gerne darin gebadet hätte.

Laura sah verträumt zu dem im Sonnenlicht glitzernden Weiher hinaus.

„Sie kommt wohl ganz nach Rachel," meldete sich die ältere Frau und sah Laura lächelnd an. Lauras Augen verengten sich böse.

„Rachel ging oft stundenlang an den Strand. Wer weiß, was sie da all diese Stunden gemacht hat. Vielleicht aufs Meer rausgestarrt und an ihre alte Heimat gedacht," vermutete Ann.

Snape sah sie interessiert an. „Ist nie jemand mit ihr gegangen?" fragte er nach einem Moment überlegen.

Ann winkte mit ihrer von klirrenden Ringen beschmückten Hand ab und lachte kurz auf. „Ach, nein! Sie wollte alleine sein und ehrlich gesagt hat sich nie jemand darum gerissen ihr Gesellschaft zu leisten. Sie war unausstehlich."

Nun erschien Mr. Barklay mit einem Tablar in den etwas zittrigen Händen. Man sah, dass der Mann schon sehr alt war und er tat Laura Leid. Wieso musste der arme Kerl noch den Butler spielen, wenn er doch kaum mehr im Stande war dazu.

Laura fiel auf, dass er nun die seltsame Mütze nicht mehr trug. Ihr Dad hatte ihr erklärt, dass der Mann etwas verrückt sei und dass er als zwei verschiedene Menschen auftrat.

Ob das der Barklay war, von dem Rachel in dem Brief erzählt hatte? Ihr Dad hatte ihr die Briefe gezeigt.

Laura starrte auf den Mund des Alten und sah deutlich die Hasenscharte. Vielleicht war er so verrückt, weil ihn diese Maus gebissen hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er deswegen auch die Panik vor Mäusen. Ob Mr. Barklay sich auch fürchtete vor Jimmy?

Sie sah sich um und nahm das Tier unauffällig aus der Tasche. Ihr Dad war mit der Tante beschäftigt, doch Amélie sah, was Laura da tat. Sie sagte aber nichts. Laura ließ Jimmy auf ihren Beinen herum klettern und beobachtete dabei den Mann, der gerade den Tee auf dem Tischchen abstellte.

Als er sich umdrehte, sah Laura, wie sich seine Haltung versteifte, als seine Augen auf Jimmy fielen. Sonst reagierte er aber nicht mit der Panik, wie vorhin.

„Mr. Barklay ist schon lange in deinen Diensten, nicht wahr?" fragte Snape und die Tante nickte.

„Oh ja. Wir sind schon beinahe wie ein altes Ehepaar," witzelte sie. Laura fand allerdings, dass sie gar nicht wie ein Ehepaar wirkten. Man sah genau, dass sie die Dame war und er der Butler.

Snape wählte seine nächsten Worte vorsichtig, da er nicht wusste, wie seine Tante reagieren würde.

„In einem alten Brief von Rachel habe ich gelesen, dass die Familie schon lange Kontakt hatte mit den Barklays," begann er. „Und sie hat einen Zwischenfall erwähnt, in dem Mr. Barklay, der damals ein Kind war, von einer Maus gebissen worden war. Ich nehme an, dass seine Zurückhaltung gegenüber diesen Tieren von dem Erlebnis stammt?"

Er wusste nicht, ob Ms Prince davon Kenntnis hatte und ob es überhaupt relevant war.

Die Goldkette am Arm der Dame rasselte leise, als sie sich mit der Serviette vornehm den Mund abtupfte, nachdem sie einen Schluck Tee genommen hatte.

„Mr. Barklay hat mir vor vielen Jahren ein Ereignis erzählt. Ich bin überzeugt, dass es etwas mit seiner Doppelpersönlichkeit zu tun hat." Ms Prince machte eine kleine Pause und legte die Serviette säuberlich auf das Tischchen.

„Falls Sie Interesse an dieser Begebenheit haben, könnte ich ihn fragen, ob er bereit ist, sie euch auch zu erzählen."

Amélie fand das sehr anständig, von der älteren Frau, dass sie nicht einfach über den Kopf von ihrem Bediensteten hinweg entschied und seine persönliche Geschichte preisgab.

S s s s s

„Dem da würde ich es erzählen," sagte Mr. Barklay und deutete auf Laura. Mr. Timothy hatte sich nicht mehr gezeigt. Zu sehr ängstigte ihn das Tier in Lauras Tasche.

Laura fühlte sich geehrt, dass der ältere Mann es ausgerechnet ihr erzählen wollte. Sie hatte bis jetzt nicht den Eindruck gehabt, dass der Mann sie besonders mochte.

„Es sieht mich nicht so an!" erklärte er der Dame, der er schon so viele Jahre diente.

Diese nickte und schritt zu dem großen Tisch, wo sie einen der Stühle etwas wegzog, damit der Mann sich setzten konnte.

Sie winkte Laura mit einer raschen, energischen Handbewegung herbei und deutete ihr, sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber zu setzten.

Ohne Umschweife begann der alte Mann zu erzählen. Dass die anderen Besucher die Unterhaltung mitanhören konnten, schien ihn nicht zu stören.

„Es ist lange her, als Mr. Timothy noch klein war," begann er die Geschichte mit etwas heisriger Stimme und es klang, als ob er sie nicht selbst erlebt hätte.

„Er war der Schandfleck der Familie. Er war der einzige männliche Nachkomme, nach zwei Mädchen. Er war hässlich und hatte eine schlimme Kiefer-Gaumenspalte und Hasenscharte. Er sah aus wie ein Monster, als er zur Welt gekommen war. Er konnte kaum schlucken und sprechen konnte er auch nicht gut. Außerdem war er ein Squip. Also eine Schande.

Die Schwestern liebten ihn. Das wusste er, denn sie hielten ihn, wenn er weinte und sie redeten lieb und halfen ihm. Sie kitzelten ihn und lachten mit ihm. Sie waren gute Hexen und waren schön und schlau. Sie schenkten ihm eine Tarnkappe. Wenn er diese trug, sprach er wenig und war beinahe unsichtbar. Er stand nur in Ecken und kroch unter die Tische. Er wurde weniger geschlagen, wenn die Leute ihn nicht sahen.

Er konnte auch ihre bösen Blicke nicht sehen, wenn er die Kappe über seine Augen zog."

Laura war sich ganz sicher, dass es die dreieckige, seltsame Ledermütze war.

Sie hätte weinen können, als sie diese Erzählung hörte. Was waren das bloß für Eltern gewesen?

„Meistens ließen die Eltern, die angesehene Leute waren, den Jungen zu Hause, wenn sie weg gingen. Doch einmal durfte Timo mitgehen. Er war erst sechs Jahre alt und so aufgeregt, da er in einem anderen, fremden Haus war. Sie würden drei Tage dort bleiben, bei diesen Leuten.

Die Marconas waren auch Zauberer. Timo fürchtete sich vor der Frau, die ihn ansah, als sei er eine eklige Spinne. Der Mann war nett, sprach aber kaum etwas und die junge Miss Marconas war freundlich. Sie war aber immer beschäftigt.

Timo wollte sich nicht bei den Zauberern aufhalten und ist durchs Haus geschlichen. Er war glücklich und es war so spannend.

Er ging in einen Raum. Timo wusste, dass hier Zaubertränke hergestellt wurden. In seinem Zuhause gab es keinen solchen Raum, aber seine Schwestern lernten das Tränkebrauen in ihrer Schule und deshalb kannte er es.

Er sah sich um und sah Mäuse in einem Käfig. Er hatte damals keine Angst vor Mäusen und öffnete den Käfig einen Spalt. Er streckte die Hand hinein, um eine Maus zu streicheln. Sie biss ihn aber in die Hand und da wurde ihm übel.

Er wusste nicht mehr, wo er war und plötzlich stand eine Frau vor ihm. Er wusste nicht mehr, ob er die Frau kannte und er hatte große Angst, denn sie sah ärgerlich und böse aus.

Die Frau sagte etwas in einer fremden Sprache und schlug ihn hart auf den Kopf, obwohl er seine Tarnkappe trug.

Zum Glück kam dann seine Schwester und hob ihn vom Boden auf. Sie nahm ihn in die Arme und fluchte über die böse Frau.

In Timos Kopf war dann alles komisch. Er mag keine Mäuse und er mag keine bösen Frauen. Mr. Timothy liebt seine Arbeit hier, bei Ms Prince, denn sie ist immer gut zu ihm."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort stand Mr. Barklay auf und schob den Stuhl wieder ordentlich an den Tisch.

Laura bewunderte nun die Frau, die ihre Großtante war. Scheinbar hatte sie ein gutes Herz und nahm den Mann so, wie er war. Sie schien ihn gut zu behandeln und das bewunderte das Kind. Das machte sie sehr sympatisch.

Genau dasselbe dachten auch Amélie und Severus.

„Es soll die Maus in der Tasche lassen! Mr Timothy mag keine Mäuse," sagte der alte Mann und Laura nickte schnell.

Während des anschließenden belanglosen Geplauders dachte Severus an die Worte seiner Tante. Rachel sei stundenlang am Strand verschwunden? Bestimmt hatte Rachel viele Stunden in dem kleinen Raum im Geheimgang verbracht.

Gab es etwa einen Gang vom Meer her in den Raum? Aber er hatte doch nichts Magisches gemessen in dem Raum. Auch keinen geheimer Eingang. Er würde den Gang nochmals untersuchen müssen. Vielleicht war der Eingang ja nicht magisch und er hatte ihn einfach übersehen.

Das wäre auch die Lösung wegen der Echse. Sie hätte gar nicht an ihr vorbei müssen...

S s s s s

„Also gut, wir legen in dieser Zeit Malfoys Geschenk auf seinen Platz," sagte Laura zu Harry und hob das eingepackte Geschenk etwas hoch. „Wenn der schnallt, von wem es ist, macht er es ansonsten nicht einmal auf," vermutete sie.

Harry musste zu Dumbledore ins Büro, weil dieser etwas besprechen wollte mit ihm. Laura spürte, dass ihrem Freund etwas mulmig zu Mute war, denn man wurde ja nicht alle Tage ins Büro des Schulleiters gerufen.

„Okay, ich hoffe nur, dass Dumbledore nichts Schlimmes zu sagen hat," sagte Harry und machte sich auf den Weg den Gang entlang, sah aber nochmals zurück zu den Freunden.

„Was der wohl von Harry will," sagte Ron und Laura zuckte die Schultern.

Das Geschenk am Geschenkbändel festhaltend, schwang Laura es ein paarmal durch die Luft. „Na, hoffentlich freut er sich auch über die hübschen Söcklein," grinste sie.

Gestern hatten sie vernommen, dass Draco heute Geburtstag hatte und sie hatten sich den ganzen Abend lustige Geschenkideen für den Jungen ausgedacht.

Allerdings hätten die meisten davon sie in Schwierigkeiten gebracht, wenn Snape es heraus gefunden hätte. Deshalb hatten sie sich darauf geeinigt, dass sie ihm ein paar alte, ausgeleierte, gestrickte Socken schenken würden, die Harry einmal von Onkel Vernon zum Geburtstag bekommen hatte.

Das war sicher und Snape würde keinen von ihnen dafür bestrafen können. Laura hatte sich schon oft genug Ärger eingehandelt, indem sie sich mit Malfoy gestritten hatte und sie wusste genau, dass sie diesmal den Bogen überspannen würde, wenn sie ihm etwas zu Leide tat.

„Bestimmt!" sagte Ron ironisch und rümpfte die Nase als er das Geschenk ansah.

Als sie eben in die große Halle gehen wollten, hörten sie rasche Schritte.

„Malfoy!" flüsterte Laura automatisch und zog Ron schnell hinter eine Säule. „Was will der wohl hier?" fragte sie und Ron zuckte die Schultern. Der kleine Hauselfe Dobby ging einen Meter hinter seinem Meister mit hängenden Ohren her.

„Komm, sehen wir, wohin der wohl geht," sagte sie leise und in gebührendem Abstand folgten sie dem Mann, der schnellen Schrittes in Richtung Dumbledores Büro ging.

„Ob der Stress macht, wegen der Schulsachen, die Harry hat baden lassen?" flüsterte Laura. „Er hat ja gesagt, dass er es Daddy sagen wird." Sie zog eine kleine Grimasse, war aber wirklich etwas besorgt, dass Harry Ärger bekommen könnte.

Sie sahen, wie Draco seinem Vater entgegen schritt und von diesem kurz und etwas kühl gegrüßt wurde.

Der Junge ging rasch neben seinem Vater her. Dobby würdigte er keines Blickes, was Laura sehr nervte.

Plötzlich drehte sich Draco unerwartet um und sah die beiden Mitschüler natürlich sofort, da sie hinter der Säule hervorgetreten waren. Nun drehte sich auch Malfoy Senior um und blieb sofort stehen.

Laura und Ron blieben auch stehen und es war ihnen schon ein bisschen peinlich, dass sie entdeckt worden waren, doch das zeigten sie nicht.

Dobby, der das Mädchen sofort erkannt hatte, machte schnell ein paar Schritte auf Laura zu. Mr Malfoy schubste ihn unsanft mit dem Fuß beiseite, als sei er ein Stein, der ihm im Weg lag, und ging langsam auf die beiden Kinder zu.

„Was tut ihr hier?" fragte er mit verächtlichem Blick. „Schleicht ihr uns etwa nach?"

Lauras Augen verengten sich und Rons Ohren wurden rot.

„Das geht Sie gar nichts an," sagte Laura frech, obwohl der große Mann sie einschüchterte. „Wir können uns überall im Schloss aufhalten," fügte sie hinzu. „Es ist ja jetzt kein Basilisk mehr da, der unschuldige Leute töten will."

Laura wusste, dass sie sehr provokativ sprach, aber sie konnte sich einfach nicht zurückhalten. Schon gar nicht, nachdem sie gesehen hatte, wie schlecht er mit Dobby umging.

„Ja, zu schade!" sagte der blonde Mann. „Das ein oder andere Häppchen hätte ich ihm schon gegönnt," fügte er höhnisch lächelnd hinzu.

„Sie können sich ja einen als Haustier kaufen, den würden Sie vielleicht besser behandeln, als den armen... als Ihren armen Hauselfen," sagte sie. Beinahe hätte sie Dobbys Namen gesagt und damit verraten, dass sie den Elfen kannte.

Mr Malfoys Hand schloss sich fester um seinen Stab, als müsse er sich beherrschen, Laura nicht eine Tracht Prügel zu verpassen oder ihr einen Cruciatus-Fluch anzuhexen. Stattdessen lächelte er süffisant und drehte sich dann um. 'Per Zufall' trat er dabei auf Dobbys Fuß, der schmerzhaft schrie.

Doch der Mann kümmerte sich nicht darum und ging einfach weiter. Draco folgte ihm auf den Fersen und so verschwanden sie auf der Drehtreppe zum Büro des Schulleiters.

Laura musste sich auf die Zunge beißen, um nicht ein ziemlich schlimmes Wort hinterher zu rufen, als sie sah, wie Dobby hinkend folgte.

„Dass dieses Arsch das Passwort weiß zu Dumbledores Büro, erstaunt mich," sagte Ron mit hasserfüllter Stimme.

Lauras Augen spien Feuer und Ron bereute, dass sie Draco nur ein paar alte Socken schenkten, um ihn zu ärgern und nicht Giftpastillen für seinen Vater.

„Schrecklicher Kerl," sagte Laura.

„Hier seid ihr ja!" hörten sie plötzlich Hermines Stimme von ganz unten im Gang. Schnell hastete sie auf die Freunde zu. „Ich dachte, ihr wollt dieses lächerliche Geschenk auf Malfoys Platz legen?" fragte sie etwas schnippisch, da sie die Idee sehr kindisch fand.

Laura hob das Geschenk vor ihre Augen und gab Ron einen vielsagenden Blick. „Nun hat er es gesehen," stöhnte sie.

„Der wird bestimmt nicht darauf geachtet haben," vermutete Ron. „Und wenn, dann ist es ja auch egal."

„Wir haben Malfoys Vater plötzlich gesehen. Der ist in Dumbledores Büro gegangen und Harry ist doch gerade dort!" sagte Ron.

„Du hättest sehen sollen, wie der den armen Dobby behandelt!" fügte Laura verärgert hinzu. „Wie den letzten Dreck!"

Laura wusste genau, wie wenig Hermine von so erniedrigendem Umgang mit anderen Kreaturen hielt.

S s s s s

Die drei Kinder warteten auf dem Gang ungeduldig auf die Rückkehr ihres Freundes. Doch es waren die Malfoys, die zuerst wieder auf der drehenden Treppe erschienen und Mr Malfoys Gesicht sah äußerst verärgert aus. Vor den Augen der Kinder trat er auf den armen Dobby ein.

Draco musste sich sehr beeilen, um mit seinem Vater Schritt zu halten. Er gab seinen Mitschülern einen kleinen Seitenblick und diese wichen vor den vorbei rauschenden Malfoys zurück. Im Moment sah der ältere Malfoy so wütend aus, dass Laura es für gesünder hielt, ihn nicht weiter zu provozieren.

Doch es brach ihr beinahe das Herz, als sie sah, wie brutal er mit seinem Hauselfen umging. Empört und etwas entsetzt sahen die Kinder, wie Dobby immer wieder wütende Tritte einstecken musste.

Plötzlich tauchte Harry neben ihnen auf und sie sahen ihn hilfesuchend an. „Wir müssen ihn daran hindern!" sagte Laura verzweifelt und zeigte den Gang hinunter.

„Wir sagen es Dumbledore," schlug Hermine schnell vor, während sich die Malfoys und Dobby entfernten.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, denn er wusste, dass Dumbledore nichts für den Elfen tun konnte. Plötzlich sah er auf das Geschenk in Lauras Hand, das knapp unter ihrem Kinn baumelte, da sie sich nervös auf dem Fingernagel rumkaute, ihre Augen auf dem misshandelten Dobby.

„Malfoy!" rief Harry laut und schnappte sich das Geschenk aus Lauras Hand. Diese sah ihn verblüfft an, folgte dann aber, wie Ron und Hermine, seinem Freund in Richtung der Malfoys.

Hermine schien begriffen zu haben, was Harry vor hatte, doch Ron sah sie fragend an. Laura zuckte die Schultern und sah, dass beide Malfoys stehen geblieben waren; Dobby in sicherem Abstand zu dem wütenden Meister auch.

Böse funkelten Mr Malfoys Augen zu dem Jungen hinunter, der es gewagt hatte, sie anzusprechen, nachdem er ungeschoren davon gekommen war. Er, Lucius hatte gefordert, dass dieser Potter-Bengel Dracos Schulsachen plus Schultasche ersetzen musste, aber Dumbledore hatte bloß seine himmelblauen Augen amüsiert aufblitzen lassen und erklärt, dass ja nichts Schlimmes passiert sei und alles mit einem einfachen Zauber wieder zu richten sei.

„Hier," sagte Harry ruhig, wofür Laura ihn bewunderte. „Das ist ein Geschenk für dich."

Er streckte Draco das Päcklein hin und dieser rümpfte die Nase, nahm es aber automatisch entgegen. Verachtend sah er es an. „Vielen Dank," sagte er zynisch und reichte es achtlos an Dobby weiter. „Kann wohl auch ohne Geschenk von euch leben," feixte er und drehte sich um.

Laura war beeindruckt, über Harrys genialen Plan, den sie nun auch gerafft hatte. War klar gewesen, dass Malfoy das Geschenk nicht annehmen würde von ihnen. Aber das er es tatsächlich an den Elfen weiterreichte, war wohl schon auch noch Glück. Aber sie hatten ja nichts zu Verlieren gehabt!

„Seht ihr, wie großzügig wir zu unseren Bediensteten sind," lächelte der ältere Malfoy nun höhnisch und wollte sich eben umdrehen und weiter gehen, als plötzlich Dobbys glückliche Stimme zu hören war.

„Oh, junger Meister schenkt Dobby Kleider!" quiekte er laut vor Freude und hielt Onkel Vernons alte Socken in die Höhe.

Nun wurde Dracos Gesichtsfarbe noch blasser, als sie sonst schon war, gräulich sogar. „Aber... aber..." stammelte er und sah hilfesuchend zu seinem Vater auf. „Mein Vater ist ja dein Meister... ich.."

Dobbys Miene war triumphierend. „Dobby wurde angeordnet, jungen Mr Malfoy als Meister zu bezeichnen und deshalb ist Dobby jetzt frei!" jauchzte er ausgelassen und hielt die Socken hoch, wie eine Trophäe.

Malfoy Senior schien Feuer spucken zu wollen. Tatsächlich war er es gewesen, der dem Elfen vor zwei Jahren befohlen hatte, seinen Sohn mit Meister anzusprechen. „Ihr verdammten Gören!" fluchte er und packte Harry am Kragen, worauf seine Freunde ihm zur Hilfe eilten.

„Rühren Sie ihn nicht an!" rief nun Dobby laut und selbstsicher. „Sie werden Harry Potter nicht anrühren!" wiederholte er und Malfoy musste ihn wohl oder übel los lassen. Er hatte drei Zauberstäbe auf sich gerichtet und einen zu allem entschlossenen Hauselfen gegen sich.

Ohne sich nochmals umzudrehen schritt er davon und verschwand um die Ecke. Irgendwie war Laura froh, dass Mr Malfoys Ärger nicht gegen seinen Sohn ging, der den Elfen ja befreit hatte. Natürlich war sie auch nicht erfreut, dass sein Zorn gegen Harry ging, aber Draco musste schließlich wieder nach Hause, zu dem Mann, der sich nicht einmal von seinem Sohn verabschiedet hatte. Wieso ihr der blonde Junge etwas Leid tat, im Moment, konnte sie sich selbst nicht genau erklären, aber Malfoy Senior war ihr nicht wie ein liebender Vater erschienen, heute. Vielleicht irrte sie sich ja und er war einfach zu wütend gewesen, um ein freundliches Wort an seinen Draco richten.

Eigentlich wollte sie es auch gar nicht genauer wissen und ohne ein Wort zu Draco ging sie mit ihren Freunden davon.

S s s s s s

Severus Snape war äußerst zufrieden. Lange hatte er nun an seiner Erfindung herumgebastelt und versucht, sie zu optimieren. Nun war der Trank das, was er sich vorgestellt hatte. Nicht zuletzt dank seiner Urgroßmutter war es ihm endlich gelungen, die richtige Dichte und Konsistenz zu erhalten. Laura hatte vor ein paar Wochen eine Erinnerung gehabt, von Edna, als diese dabei gewesen war, ihren Erinnerungstrank zu entwickeln. Diese Ideen der Urgroßmutter hatte er nun bei seinem Trank erfolgreich umgesetzt.

Er freute sich sehr, dass es ihm schlussendlich gelungen war und er würde seinen Trank an der nächsten Zaubertrankversammlung präsentieren können.

Vor etwa zwei Jahren wäre das für ihn das Höchste der Gefühle gewesen. Nun, da er es vollendet hatte, waren ihm plötzlich einige Dinge wichtiger geworden im Leben. Ja, wichtiger als das Brauen!

Der Rückzug in sein Labor war meistens das Einzige gewesen, das seine Nerven beruhigt hatte und ihm Freude bereitet hatte. Nun war es anders.

Natürlich war er stolz, aber es hatte einfach nicht mehr ein so großes Gewicht für ihn, neben Laura und Amélie. Auch seine Freundschaft mit Remus war viel intensiver und wichtiger geworden.

Manchmal braute er zusammen mit Amélie und häufig natürlich mit seiner Tochter. Er freute sich sehr, dass sie, trotz ihrem eher wilden und energiegeladenem Charakter die Geduld und das Interesse fürs Brauen geerbt zu haben schien.

Als er Laura kennen gelernt hatte, war sie mit dem Messer umgegangen, als habe sie noch nie eines in den Fingern gehabt, was ihn entsetzt hatte. Nun wusste sie, worauf es ankam und konnte sehr vorsichtig und geschickt mit allen Hilfsmitteln umgehen.

Die Geschichte, die Laura ihm von den Malfoys erzählt hatte, amüsierte und erstaunte ihn. Und dass Harry ihn um seinen Diener gebracht hatte, würde Lucius wohl nicht gerade leicht verkraften, was ihn, Severus auch etwas beunruhigte. Lucius war unberechenbar und hinterlistig. Zum Glück hatte er selbst viel Erfahrung mit solchen Leuten.

„Hallo," grüßte Amélie, die gerade aus dem Kamin erschien. Severus sah sofort von seinen Unterlagen auf und lächelte der jungen Frau entgegen.

S s s s s

„Hast du sie wenigstens gemocht?" fragte Amélie zwei Stunden später, während sie mit Severus im Wohnzimmer saß und ein Glas Rotwein vor sich hatte.

An diesem Abend hatten sie sich so viel zu erzählen gehabt und eigentlich konnte Snape immer offener reden, mit der Frau an seiner Seite. Aber dieses Thema, war schon ein eher heikleres für ihn.

„Ich habe Ellen gemocht," antwortete er nach einer Weile. „_Wir _haben uns gemocht. Aber es war für uns beide klar gewesen, dass aus uns nie mehr werden würde."

„Und du hast sie danach nie wieder gesehen?" fragte Amélie weiter. Es könnte ja sein, dass er ihr, vielleicht sogar mit Laura begegnet war und nicht gewusst hatte, dass das Mädchen seins war.

Severus schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nein, ich habe nie wieder etwas von ihr gehört. Sie hat mir nie erzählt, dass ich ein Kind habe." Er dachte an die Erinnerung, die Ellen ihm gegeben hatte und in der sie ihr Handeln erklärt hatte.

Amélie nickte nachdenklich. „Aber Lily hast du geliebt," bemerkte sie nachdenklich. „Es war bestimmt schlimm für dich, als sie gestorben ist? Hast du sie dann immer noch geliebt?" Sie wusste, dass Severus nicht gerne über die Vergangenheit sprach, vielleicht schmerzte sie ihn auch noch. Aber sie wollte einfach auch von der Vergangenheit des Mannes, den sie liebte, mehr erfahren.

Er war ein sehr spezieller Mensch, der schon vieles erlebt hatte und der ein tiefes Wasser war, selbst für sie.

„Sie hat James Potter geheiratet, also hatte sich dieses Thema endgültig erledigt für mich," sagte er in kühlem Ton und der Name von Harrys Vater hatte besonders lieblos geklungen. Das musste schwer zu ertragen gewesen sein, für Severus, dachte Amélie.

Sein Gesicht sah aus, als hätte er einen besonders üblen Zaubertrank eingenommen. „Wir hatten uns lange vor ihrer Hochzeit verstritten," erklärte er kurz. Er mochte es nicht, darüber zu reden. Er hatte sich gegrämt und sich ins Zaubertränkebrauen richtig gehend hineingestürzt damals, um sich von dem eingeweidezernagenden Gedanken abzulenken.

Dann hatte sie James Kind unter ihrem Herzen getragen und er war ihr sogar einmal begegnet, als sie schwanger durch die Winkelgasse gegangen war.

Das hatte zum Resultat gehabt, dass er zwei Tage und Nächte durchgehend gebraut hatte, ohne zu schlafen, um seine Nerven, die zogen und rissen, ertragen zu können.

Das Bild der jungen, geliebten Frau, mit ihrem roten Haar über den Schultern und dem vorgewölbten Bauch gut sichtbar unterm Umhang, die etwas besorgt um sich blickend durch die Winkelgasse geeilt war, hatte ihn Monate lang verfolgt.

Wieso war dieser James so wahnsinnig viel besser gewesen für sie, als er selbst? Wieso war es James, den sie geheiratet hatte und wieso sein Kind, das sie trug? Diese Gedanken hatten ihn gejagt damals, durch jeden Tag und durch jeden Traum.

Er hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, dass eine andere Frau _sein _Kind getragen hatte.

„Wieso habt ihr euch verstritten?" fragte Amélie. Sie wollte das Thema nicht aufgeben, jetzt, wo sie es schon mal angeschnitten hatte.

Snapes Augen waren so unendlich schwarz und irgendwie undurchdringlich im Moment. Sein Gesicht eine Fassade, maskengleich. Sie wusste, dass er darunter seine Gefühle verborgen hielt.

„Es spielt keine Rolle, wieso," sagte er knapp, was für Amélie wie eine Ohrfeige war. So abweisend behandelt zu werden von ihm, war schlimm und verletzend.

Abrupt stand sie auf. Ihre Augen funkelten böse und gekränkt. „Vielleicht spielt es für _mich_ eine Rolle! Wir sind ein Paar, Severus Snape!" sagte sie scharf und ihr Herz schlug schnell. Ihr Mund war plötzlich trocken und sie hätte am liebsten geweint. "In einer Partnerschaft spricht man eben über solche Dinge!"

Sie hätte am liebsten eine Vase an die Wand geschleudert, dummerweise war aber weit und breit keine zu sehen.

„Ach, du...!" sagte sie, als Snape nur da saß und finster blickte. Er war wohl etwas überrascht über ihre heftige Reaktion, aber sie hatte keine Lust, sich zusammen zu reißen.

Sie drehte sich um und wollte im Kamin verschwinden, da sie nicht wusste, was sie sonst tun sollte. Sie war beleidigt, über seine schroffe Art, schließlich war sie seine Freundin. Und sie hatte so vieles schon erreicht, bei dem verschlossenen Menschen. Und auch sie hatte ihm vieles anvertraut.

Bevor sie den Kamin erreicht hatte, wurde sie zurück gehalten. Die junge Frau war erstaunt, wie kräftig die Hände des Zaubertrankprofessors waren, die sie an den Oberarmen festhielten. Dann schlossen sich seine Arme von hinten um sie.

Er wusste, dass er nicht gerade einfühlsam gesprochen hatte. Er war solche Gespräche nicht gewohnt und er war es nicht gewohnt, jemandem Dinge zu erzählen, die er eigentlich vergessen wollte.

Aber er wusste, dass Amélie Recht hatte, mit dem, was sie gesagt hatte. Er lockerte die Umarmung nicht, als Amélie versuchte sich zu befreien.

Mit leiser Stimme sagte er: „Ich war gekränkt, weil James und seine Bande mich lächerlich gemacht hatte. Ich habe meinen Frust und meine Scham an ihr ausgelassen, obwohl ich nicht sie hatte treffen wollen." Er machte eine kleine Pause und Amélie stand still da und lauschte. „Die Blicke, die sie James immer gegeben hatte, waren mir nicht entgangen und ich konnte es nicht ertragen."

Langsam drehte sich Amélie um. Sie sah ihn an. Seine dunklen Augen hatten den toten Ausdruck verloren und sie wusste, dass es ihm Leid tat. Dass es seine Art war, sich zu entschuldigen. Sie nickte.

„Sie war deine große Liebe," bemerkte sie. Vielleicht war sie etwas eifersüchtig auf Lily, obwohl es natürlich lächerlich war. Aber was wäre, wenn die Frau noch leben würde? Wäre sie, Amélie, dann trotzdem mit Severus Snape zusammen, oder würde er Lily immer noch hinterher trauern und sich grämen?

Snape nickte nach einigen langen Sekunden. „Ja," antwortete er schlussendlich, was Amélie einen kleinen Stich gab, obwohl sie diese kindische, lächerliche Eifersucht nicht wollte. „Du _bist_ meine große Liebe," fügte er hinzu.

Es gab für ihn keinen Zweifel, dass Amélie Delais genau das war. Und er würde sie sich auch nicht mehr nehmen lassen. Weder von seiner eigenen Dummheit, noch von einem gewissen schwarzen Zauberer und seinen Kumpanen. Er würde auch Amélie die Kunst der Okklumentik lehren, wenn sie es wollte.

Amélie hätte sich ins Schienbein treten können, dass es sie so bewegte, dass sein Herz so lange Zeit dieser Frau gehört hatte. Aber Lily und seine Liebe zu ihr waren ein Teil von ihm und auch diesen Teil würde sie lieben müssen. Es gab keinen Severus Snape ohne Vergangenheit. Aber_ sie_ war seine Zukunft, das wusste sie und wusste auch, dass sie ihn immer lieben würde.

„Danke, dass du es mir erzählt hast," murmelte sie in seinen Umhang, als sie ihn umarmte. Sie hatte sie wohl eben wie eine unmögliche Zicke benommen, dachte sie zermürbt.

TBC...Anregungen? Bemerkungen oder Kritik? Lasst es mich wissen...


	35. Chapter 35

Meiner tollen Betaleserin scientific ida ein grosses Dankeschön fürs Korrigieren und für die Hilfe!

Phoebe, SweetDream,Tinschchen: DANKEEEE vielmals für eure Reviews!Ich schätze sie sehr und es freut mich wirklich, dass das Kapi euch gefallen hat! Viel Spass bei Kap 35. Ganz liebe Grüsse, Sally

s s s s s s s

_Mein Kind,_

_die Tage hier sind schwarz und Edna wird diesen Bastard bald zur Welt bringen. Sie soll in Gottes Namen heiraten und das Kind taufen. _

_Beseitigt konnte es nicht werden und ich weiß, dass Edna, meine eigene Tochter, mir misstraut. Stell dir das vor, Margarida! Mein eigen Fleisch und Blut._

_Sie geht auch viel zu selten zur Kirche und sie will nun mit diesem Griechen in ein kleines Haus ziehen. _

_Sie tuschelt manchmal mit der Hauselfe, Mimmy, und tauscht heimliche Blicke mit ihr. Sie denkt, ich merke das nicht! _

_Ob diese Mimmy loyal ist, weiß ich nicht, ich zweifle. Ob sie wie angeordnet die Tränke unter das Essen mischt, bezweifle ich ebenfalls. Ich werde sie bestrafen müssen._

_Mein liebes, gottesfürchtiges Mädchen, mein Engel, wärst du doch noch hier, wäre die Welt nicht so düster._

Severus und Amélie sahen sich nur an. Die Holzkiste mit Rachels Erinnerungen an Margarida und mit den Briefen stand mit geöffnetem Deckel vor ihnen auf dem kleinen Tischchen.

Diese Frau hatte den Bezug zur Realität wirklich verloren!

„Die wundert sich, dass Edna ihr misstraut? Die hat wohl gewaltig einen Knick!" entrüstete sich Amélie und starrte ungläubig auf den Brief, von dem sie kein Wort lesen konnte. „Na, geheiratet hat sie dann, wie wir wissen scheinbar doch noch," sagte sie. Im Zaubertrankbuch, in welchem Edna erwähnt wurde, stand nämlich Edna Rodriguez-Marconas.

Snape war auch erstaunt und er fragte sich, ob diese Mimmy wohl irgendwie eine Vorfahrin von Milly war. Wenn ja, könnte es doch sein, dass die Hauselfe irgendetwas wusste.

„Die hat tatsächlich versucht, Edna etwas einzuflößen, damit sie ihr Kind verliert und damit sie vergisst, was sie offenbar weiß!" sagte Amélie etwas ungläubig. Natürlich wusste sie, dass ein uneheliches Kind früher eine Schande war und vor allem für so eine streng katholische Frau, wie Rachel es gewesen war. Aber wenn das keine Sünde war! Sie schien in einer völlig anderen Welt gelebt zu haben, je länger desto mehr.

Snape nickte. „Scheint so. Ich werde Milly fragen, ob Mimmy eine Vorfahrin war von ihr. Ich weiß, dass meine Großmutter Milly zugeteilt bekommen hat vom Amt für Neuzuteilungen von Hauselfen, etwa zwei drei Jahre bevor sie ermordet wurden." Er machte eine kleine Pause. „So viel ich weiß, nehmen sie aber gerne Verwandte von den Vorgängerhauselfen. Die andere Hauselfe, die sie gehabt hatten, die ja damals sehr alt war, hatte nur noch wenig helfen können und ist dann bald gestorben."

„Und wieso willst du denn Milly fragen? Ich meine, diese Briefe sagen ja genug aus, denke ich," meinte Amélie.

Snapes schwarze Augen glitten zu der Frau, die an seiner Seite auf dem Sofa saß im Schneidersitz.

Er atmete nachdenklich aus. „Weil ich wissen will, ob sie es wirklich war," antwortete er leise. „Ich möchte wissen, ob Rachel schuld ist, an Ednas Tod."

Natürlich brachte es ihm nicht wirklich etwas, das zu wissen. Aber wenn so etwas in der eigenen Familie geschehen war, wollte man schon hinter diese unerfreulichen Geheimnisse kommen.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s

„Was tut die so lange im Badezimmer?" fragte Snape ungeduldig, da Laura nun schon eine geschlagene halbe Stunde im Badezimmer verschwunden war. Das hatte sie noch nie getan. Den ganzen Morgen war sie schon so seltsam aufgedreht und gleichzeitig gereizt gewesen.

Amélie, die den Tisch dekorierte, zuckte lächelnd die Schultern. „Die wird sich schön machen," sagte sie lässig und beobachtete Severus' Gesichtsausdruck aus den Augenwinkeln.

Es war schwer zu sagen, wer sich seltsamer benahm, Severus oder Laura, dachte Amélie. Es passte ihm wohl gar nicht, dass Laura so für den jungen Spanier schwärmte, obwohl Fabrizzio ja sowieso viel zu alt war, für sie.

Beim Frühstück hatte Laura gebettelt, dass sie heute länger aufbleiben wolle. Außerdem solle ihr Dad sie bloß nicht ins Bett schicken wie ein Kleinkind. Sie würde dann ganz bestimmt selber gehen, das wäre sonst oberpeinlich. Severus hatte nur die Augen verdreht, hatte aber eingewilligt mit der Bedingung, dass sie die Zeit aber nicht vergessen solle.

Sie hatten das Haus schon gestern Abend muggelsicher gemacht. Es hatte doch viele Kleinigkeiten gegeben, die hatten beseitigt werden müssen. Milly war natürlich nicht hier und Amélie und Severus hatten sich zusammen in der Küche verschanzt am Morgen um etwas zusammen zu kochen. So viel anders als zusammen zu brauen war es nicht und es hatte ihnen recht gut gefallen.

Laura hatte wohl zum ersten Mal ihr Zimmer freiwillig aufgeräumt und war dann durch den Garten gestreift auf der Suche nach etwas Verdächtigem, das die Muggelfamilie hätte misstrauisch machen können.

Severus hatte Laura klar gesagt, dass sie ihre Zunge hüten müsse und diese hatte eine ziemlich patzige Antwort gegeben, was ihr wiederum einen Rüffel ihres Vaters eingebracht hatte.

„Na, das wurde Zeit!" sagte Snape, als Laura endlich die Treppe hinunter kam. Sofort wurde sein Blick scharf, als er seine Tochter begutachtete.

Sie hatte sich tatsächlich schön gemacht, stellte er mit etwas zusammengekniffenen Augen fest. Er atmete tief aus, als er Amélies Hand auf seinem Arm spürte und hob eine Augenbraue, während Laura sich auf das Sofa setzte. Sie legte ein Kartenspiel auf das kleine Tischchen.

Zwar hatte sie sich nicht geschminkt, wie letztes Mal zu der Weasley-Party, aber sie hatte eine lustige Frisur, mit kleinen Haarklämmerchen und sie trug ein Trägershirt, welches Amélie ihr mitgebracht hatte und welches mit kleinen Glaskügelchen und kleinen Rüschen bestückt war und einen eher kurzen Rock, was sie sonst ja praktisch nie trug.

S s s s s

„Fürr die jungge Dame," sagte Fabrizzio charmant und reichte auch Laura eine Blume. Amélie hatte von dem älteren der Männer, Juanjosé, einen schönen Blumenstrauß überreicht bekommen und sein Sohn hatte Laura eine einzelne, lange Sonnenblume gebracht. Laura war ziemlich verlegen, denn sie hatte noch nie eine Blume bekommen und sie bedankte sich mit etwas roten Wangen.

Ausgerechnet von Fabrizzio hatte sie ihre erste Blume geschenkt bekommen, dachte sie dann glücklich und holte schnell eine Vase.

Als alle eingetreten waren und sich aufs Sofa gesetzt hatten, brachte Amélie etwas zu Trinken und ein paar Knabbereien.

Die Erwachsenen unterhielten sich, mit Hilfe von Ramona und Antonia, die als Übersetzerinnen dienten.

Lauras Blicke schlichen sich immer wieder zu dem jungen Spanier, was Severus keinesfalls entging. Die himmelte den ja regelrecht an, dachte er düster.

Als ein klopfendes Geräusch am Fenster erklang, drehten sofort alle die Köpfe und Snape hätte sich ohrfeigen können dafür, dass er das nicht bedacht hatte.

Die Pereirras waren alle sehr erstaunt und redeten aufgeregt auf spanisch und zeigten auf die schöne Eule, die mit einem Brief im Schnabel auf dem Fensterbank saß und mit ihren riesigen gelben Augen hinein starrte.

Snape seufzte innerlich und dachte, dass er wohl einen kleinen Zauber machen müsste, damit sich die spanischen Freunde nicht an den seltsamen Besuch erinnern würden. Natürlich tat er das äußerst ungerne, aber zu seinem Erstaunen stand Laura auf, als wenn nichts wäre und sagte „Das ist meine Eule. Sie ist speziell dressiert worden, wie eine Brieftaube," erklärte sie ruhig. Snape war wirklich baff, denn Laura war für gewöhnlich eine miserable Lügnerin und diese Eule kannte seine Tochter nicht, soviel er wusste.

„Der Vater meines Freundes ist Tierdresseur," fügte sie hinzu und sofort übersetzte Ramona für ihren Vater und Bruder. Diese waren neugierig und erstaunt aufgestanden um sich das Tier näher anzusehen.

„Schlafen Eulen nicht tagsüber?" fragte Ramona interessiert. Laura lächelte und antwortete, dass das eine besondere Rasse sei, die tagaktiv sei. Laura öffnete das Fenster und nahm den Brief entgegen.

Amélie wusste, dass nun das Tier darauf warten würde, dass es bezahlt würde und sie sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Severus seine Hand in die Hosentasche gesteckt hatte um nach einer Münze zu suchen.

Um die Aufmerksamkeit der Besucher von dem Tier abzulenken, warf Amélie rasch ein Weinglas um und sofort halfen alle, die Überschwemmung zu entfernen und vor allem zu verhindern, dass der Wein auch noch auf den Teppich rann.

Dies nutzte Laura aus, um die Münze von ihrem Vater entgegen zu nehmen und der Eule in den Beutel am Bein zu stecken. Die Eule kreischte und flog davon, während Amélie in der Küche einen Lappen zum Aufputzen holte. Snape gab Laura einen bestätigenden Blick. Das hatte sie wirklich super hinbekommen, dachte er zufrieden. Doch wohl etwas Slytherin im Blut!

„Du magst Tiere wohl sehr?" fragte Ramona, als Laura sich wieder zu ihnen gesetzt hatte. „Fabrizzio auch. Der hat als Kind alle möglichen Tiere angeschleppt, bis es unserer Mutter zu viel geworden war. Vor allem streunende Katzen hatten wir etwa ein halbes Dutzend," lachte die junge Frau und Fabrizzio wollte sofort wissen, was die Schwester von ihm geredet hatte.

Die jungen Leute unterhielten sich mit Laura über alle möglichen Tiere und Snape hörte mit einem halben Ohr zu. Na toll, ein gemeinsames Hobby, dachte er und atmete tief aus. Er wusste nicht recht, was er von Lauras Schwärmerei halten sollte, einerseits amüsierte es ihn, andererseits löste es ein seltsames, unangenehm ziehendes Gefühl in ihm aus.

„Welches Schulfach gefällt dir denn am Besten?" übersetzte Ramona Fabrizzios Frage und Laura sah kurz zu ihrem Dad hinüber, der sich aber mit den älteren Spaniern unterhielt. Amélie schien den Atem anzuhalten und Laura antwortete schließlich: "Chemie." Amélie schien erleichtert und Laura war stolz auf sich.

S s s s

Es roch wirklich super, als sie etwas später am Tisch im Garten saßen. Sie hatten schon ziemlich viel gelacht und Laura genoss es mit den jungen Leuten. Sie kam sich so erwachsen vor, dass diese sich so mit ihr beschäftigten und mit ihr redeten.

Sie half Amélie beim Auftragen des Essens. Sie trug eine Schüssel mit Karotten und Erbsen und stellte diese etwas unsanft auf dem Tisch ab, was etwas laut schepperte. Die Schüssel war noch etwas heiß und das Mädchen hatte darauf verzichtet, sich die Hände mit einem Handschuh oder einem Lappen zu schützen, obwohl Amélie ihr das geraten hatte.

„Tschuligung!" sagte sie verlegen lächelnd zu dem Besuch und nahm den Schöpflöffel.

„Wer möchte?" fragte sie dann fröhlich und schwenkte den Löffel mit dem Gemüse drauf etwas herum. Alle nickten und so schöpfte sie jedem etwas auf den Teller. Snapes Augen verrieten ihr, dass er von ihrem Übermut nicht sehr begeistert war, aber er sagte nichts, solange es sich in Grenzen hielt. Sie nahm sich vor, sich etwas zusammen zu reißen. Aber dieser Vorsatz hatte keine hohe Lebenserwartung bei Laura.

Mit etwas roten Wangen schöpfte sie weiter und gab sich Mühe es gekonnt und locker aussehen zu lassen, so wie sie das einmal in einem Restaurant gesehen hatte.

Bei Fabrizzio kullerten ihr ein paar Erbsen hinunter auf den Tisch, wahrscheinlich, weil sie dann in Gedanken doch mehr mit dem hübschen Mann beschäftigt war, als mit dem Gemüse.

„Ehmm, tut mir Leid... das macht halt normalerweise unsere Hauselfe," sagte sie und natürlich fiel ihr sofort auf, dass sie da etwas Falsches gesagt hatte. Wenn sie eine Hand frei gehabt hätte, hätte sie sich diese vor den Mund geschlagen.

„Haus... was?" fragte Ramona sofort nach.

Laura lief rot an. „Ehmm unsere... Haushälterin... eh... sie ist eben... flink wie eine Elfe," versuchte sie sich raus zu reden.

„Ja, unsere Koch- und Putzfee," wandte Amélie lachend ein und Snape war wirklich erstaunt, wie Amélie die Situation immer zu retten wusste und immer sofort mitspielte.

„Ah..." machte Ramona und Laura und Amélie setzten sich auch hin und aßen. Laura atmete tief aus und gab der jungen Französin an ihrer Seite einen kurzen, dankbaren Blick.

Sie hatte gar nicht gewusst, wie anstrengend es war, die Magie und alles drum herum zu verbergen. Auch fiel ihr jetzt auf, was für sie schon alles selbstverständlich geworden war, in ihrer neuen Welt.

„Du hast gesagt, dass du einen Kleiderladen hast," fragte Ramona interessiert, "Wo ist der genau?"

Amélie wurde etwas heiß. Sie konnte Ramona schlecht sagen, dass sich der Laden in Frankreich befand, sie aber innerhalb einiger Sekunden hier war. Und vor allem wäre schlecht, wenn Ramona den Laden besuchen wollte; in der Impasse-Penché, einem Zaubererquartier, ähnlich der Winkelgasse.

„Ja, nur ein ganz kleiner," winkte Amélie verlegen ab und wechselte rasch das Thema. „Also, ihr besucht Verwandte hier? Und wie lange bleibt ihr in England?"

Sie mochte die fröhlichen Spanier wirklich sehr, doch es war ziemlich anstrengend, immer alles Magische verbergen zu müssen.

Lächelnd berichtete jetzt Ramona, dass sie hier in der Nähe in einer Pension wohnten und dann mit dem Mietwagen weiter der Küste entlang nach Süden fahren würden. In einer Woche müsse sie ihre neue Stelle in einer Bank antreten und Fabrizzio und ihr Vater würden dann eine größere Lieferung an Steinen erhalten, um die sie sich dann kümmern müssten.

„Wahrscheinlich werden das unsere letzten gemeinsamen Ferien als Familie sein," sagte Ramona etwas bedauernd.

„Bald fliegen wir zurück nach Spanien. Oh wie ich das Fliegen hasse, da wird mir immer so schlecht," sagte die junge Frau und wandte sich dann an Laura. „Bist du schon viele Male geflogen, Laura?" fragte sie und Laura schüttelte sofort den Kopf.

„Nein, noch nie," antwortete sie und Ramona sah sie nun skeptisch an.

„Wie bist du denn nach Spanien gekommen, da wo ihr uns besucht habt?" wollte sie nun wissen.

Laura bemerkte erst jetzt ihren Patzer und biss sich auf die Lippen. Wie sollte sie nun die Situation retten? Sie konnte wohl schlecht erzählen, dass sie appariert waren. Mit dem Schiff und dem Zug vielleicht? Sie versuchte sich in Gedanken die Weltkarte vorzustellen. War wohl etwas weit, dachte sie etwas nervös.

„Ehm... ja... das war das einzige Mal," sagte sie mit roten Wangen und Amélie wechselte schnell das Thema.

Laura sah zu ihrem Vater, ob er gehört hatte, wie sie sich verplappert hatte. Sie konnte aber aus seinem Gesichtsausdruck nicht schließen, ob es so war oder nicht. Sie wusste nur aus Erfahrung, dass ihr Dad immer alles hörte, auch wenn er scheinbar mit etwas, oder mit jemand anderem beschäftigt war.

Mit einem Ohr hörte Laura der Unterhaltung von ihrem Dad und Juanjosé zu, die sich mit Hilfe von Antonia mehr schlecht als recht unterhalten konnten.

„Manchmal ist es besser, wenn man die Vergangenheit ruhen lässt," übersetzte die mollige, freundliche Frau gerade und lächelte dann Laura an, als sie bemerkte, dass das Kind auch zuhörte.

Snape beruhigten diese Worte und er war froh, dass die älteren Leute dieser Ansicht waren und nicht mehr wissen wollten. Er konnte ja den Muggeln schlecht von den Drachen und allem erzählen, die Pablo damals wirklich gesehen und beschrieben hatte. Sollte der Mann glauben, es sei eine Maschine gewesen, die dem Jungen wie ein Drache erschienen sei. In Minen hatte man früher des Öfteren große Maschinen verwendet.

Er hatte dem Mann allerdings gesagt, dass es Margarida wirklich gegeben hat und ihm sogar die Fotos gezeigt. Natürlich nur die nichtmagischen. Juanjosé hatte ihm vor ein paar Monaten die Geschichte seines Vorfahren erzählt, die er sonst noch keinem erzählt hatte. Und der ältere Mann war ziemlich beeindruckt von dem alten Foto.

Snape nickte und gab Laura einen kurzen Blick, der ihr sagte, dass sie sich besser nicht dazu äußern sollte. Ja, Laura wusste, dass sie sich nur zu schnell wieder verplaudert hätte.

S s s s s s

Laura mischte die Karten und lachte, da Fabrizzio sie neckte, indem er ihr immer wieder einen paar Karten zu stibitzen versuchte.

„Also, ich erkläre euch jetzt das Spiel," sagte sie und machte etwas übertriebene Handzeichen dazu, sodass sie gleich wieder lachen musste, diesmal über sich selbst. Natürlich lachten auch Fabrizzio, Ramona und Amélie, die alle um ein kleines Tischchen herum im Garten saßen. Ramona übersetzte für Fabrizzio, trotz Lauras Zeichensprache, die ziemlich offensichtlich gewesen war.

Antonia und Juanjosé bewunderten die seltsamen Pflanzen im Garten und Snape fragte sich gerade, wie sehr sich die Leute wohl über die im Gewächshaus wundern würden. Aber da würde er sie natürlich nicht hinein lassen.

Die beiden älteren Leute unterhielten sich auf Spanisch und deuteten auf verschiedene Sträucher und Blumen und Snape sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Laura mit den jungen Leuten das Kartenspiel spielte.

„Och!" sagte sie gerade, da Fabrizzio wieder die bessere Karte gelegte hatte. Snapes Augen verengten sich sofort.

'Das hat sie extra gemacht!' dachte er empört und eine heiße Welle überflutete seine Eingeweide. Er hatte gesehen, dass sie eine bessere Karte hätte spielen können. Laura flunkerte zugunsten dieses Jünglings! Dieser Gedanke malträtierte seine Innereien und verknotete diese, während sein Ausdruck, außer vielleicht für einen kleinen Augenblick, neutral blieb.

Laura, die sonst mit allen Mitteln zu gewinnen versuchte!

Sein Kind, dass dieses Spiel pausenlos mit ihm oder Amélie spielte! Und niemals, NIEMALS hätte sie bei ihnen freiwillig schlecht gespielt oder gar verloren!

Amélie begegnete seinem finsterem Blick und lächelte amüsiert. Sie sah ihm die Eifersucht an, wie auf die Stirn geschrieben. Oh, wie süß er doch war, dachte sie. Und so eine Mutterhenne... und sie war stolz auf sich, dass sie das ausdruckslose Gesicht ihres Liebsten nun allmählich lesen konnte und die kleinsten Mimikveränderungen bemerkte.

Doch plötzlich sah Amélie aus den Augenwinkeln, dass sich eine Winde um die Wade der älteren Frau gewunden hatte. Glücklicherweise trug die Frau eine lange Hose, sonst hätte sie die Ranke wohl bemerkt.

Amélie versuchte, Snape ein Zeichen zu geben und dieser verstand dann zum Glück auch nach dem zweiten Versuch.

Klar würde die Dame stürzen, beim nächsten Schritt. Die Winde benahm sich wirklich zu auffällig, als dass man das hätte als Zufall hinstellen können. Als würde sie die Frau mustern und beschnüffeln kroch die Pflanze weiter ihr Bein hoch, während die Frau mit einem begeisterten 'Mmmh' an einer weißen Jasminblüte roch.

Heimlich sagte Snape einen einfachen Zauber und sofort zuckte die Pflanze zurück und entschlang das Bein wieder. Gerade rechtzeitig, denn Antonia schien nun etwas gespürt zu haben und blickte nach unten, wo die Winde mit ihren rosa Blüten unschuldig am Boden lag. Und im nächsten Moment geriet ein Teil der Pflanze sogar unter den Schuh der Frau, da diese einen Schritt machte, um noch an einer weiteren duftenden Blüte des Jasminstrauches zu schnuppern.

Die rosa Blüte der Winde färbte sich deutlich dunkler und es schien dem zarten Grün nicht zu gefallen unter dem Gewicht der Dame. Die Blüte öffnete sich weit, wie um nach Luft zu schnappen.

Leider hatte Ramona gerade noch gesehen, wie sich die Ranken von selbst entwirrt hatten und sie blinzelte etwas verwirrt. Die nun beinahe hächelnde, nach Luft ringende Pflanze wurde von ihrem Leiden erlöst, als Antonia endlich zu einem anderen Strauch ging, um diesen zu bewundern.

Snape musterte die junge Frau und fragte sich, ob er ihr einen Vergessenszauber anhexen müsse, aber Ramona spielte nun, dank Lauras prompter Aufforderung, schon weiter.

Diese speziell widerstandsfähigen Vital-Winden waren normalerweise nicht so vorwitzig; diese hier hatte wohl noch nie einen Muggel gesehen, dachte Snape. Die Blüten würde er morgen dann in seinem Aufputschtrank-Trank verwenden.

S s s s s

„Ich habe dich vermisst!" sagte Laura, als Milly am anderen Morgen am Sonntag in Lauras Zimmer erschien, um ihr mitzuteilen, dass es Frühstück gibt. Milly war froh, dass sie nun wieder für die Familie kochen durfte, nachdem sie gestern nicht mal im Haus hatte sein dürfen, als sie Besuch gehabt hatten. Natürlich hatte sie verstanden, warum es nicht möglich gewesen war, aber da sowas noch nie vorher vorgekommen war, war es ziemlich seltsam gewesen, für Milly.

„Oh, liebe Laura vermisst Milly wegen einem einzigen Tag!"quiekte sie entzückt und ging näher zum Bett des Mädchens. „Laura ist ein liebes, großherziges Kind!" lobte die Elfe, was Laura natürlich gefiel. Milly war immer so lieb zu ihr, kritisierte sie praktisch nie und sagte ihr immer, wie gut und toll und schön sie sei. Sie wurde selten bis nie geschimpft von der Elfe und Milly interessierte sich einfach für alles, absolut alles was sie ihr erzählte.

Laura drückte Milly, die nun etwas zögerlich an ihr Bett getreten war, an sich. Eine gewisse Zurückhaltung konnte Milly scheinbar einfach nicht unterdrücken und überwinden. Sich dezent im Hintergrund aufzuhalten und die Menschen nicht zu berühren, musste Milly von klein auf eingetrichtert worden sein, dachte Laura etwas traurig. Die meisten Zauberer wussten so gut wie gar nichts von ihren Hauselfen. Die hatten ihren Job zu erledigen, sonst gab es Ärger. Wie dieser Malfoy-Vater mit dem armen Dobby umgesprungen war, war das Allerletzte, fand Laura und da war sie nicht die Einzige, die so dachte. Sofort kochte die Wut in ihr hoch bei diesen Gedanken.

Die langen, knorrigen Finger von Milly strichen sachte durch Lauras Haar, worauf sich das Mädchen automatisch wieder etwas beruhigte.

Solche Vertrautheiten waren der Elfe nicht mehr fremd, aber immer noch wundersam. Und wundersam war auch die Liebe, die sie für dieses Menschenkind empfand. Hauselfen sollten ihre Meister, ihre Zaubererfamilie nicht lieben. Sie sollten ihnen gut dienen, sonst nichts.

Aber sie konnte ihre starken Gefühle für dieses Kind nicht verdrängen und schon deshalb nicht, weil diese von Laura erwidert wurden.

Oft sagte Laura, dass sie Milly liebte, was diese immer wieder zu Tränen rührte. Selbst jetzt, wo diese junge Miss Delais in Lauras Leben war, hatte sich diese enge Bindung mit ihr, einer einfachen Hauselfe, nicht verändert. Vielleicht war das ein Wunder, dachte Milly.

„Es war toll gestern," erzählte Laura. „Die Pereirras waren so lustig und ich durfte bis um Elf aufbleiben. Dad hat es erlaubt!" fügte sie hinzu, da sie wusste, wie wichtig Milly es fand, dass Laura genügend schlief.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür geöffnet und Professor Snape stand dort und sah mit seinen schwarzen Augen auf Milly und Laura hinunter. Schnell ließ Milly Laura los. Ihr Meister hatte nie etwas dagegen gesagt, dass seine Tochter sich so mit einer Bediensteten verhielt, aber es war Milly trotzdem etwas unangenehm, wenn er es sah.

„Laura, aus den Federn jetzt. Wir müssen nach dem Frühstück zurück nach Hogwarts," sagte er und öffnete mit einem Schwänker seines Zauberstabes die Vorhänge.

Das Mädchen maulte, strampelte dann aber die Decke von sich weg.

„Milly, ich möchte dich nachher sprechen in meinem Büro," fügte er kurz hinzu und der Elfe wurde sehr mulmig im Magen.

S s s s

„Du musst es aber versprechen!" forderte Laura mutig. Snapes Augen bekamen einen unerfreuten Ausdruck, als er seine Tochter ansah, die sich so vehement für die Hauselfe einsetzte. Sie war einfach gleich mit der Hauselfe zusammen in sein Büro gekommen und hatte sich vor Milly gestellt, wie um sie zu beschützen.

Er wusste nicht, wieso das Kind gerade das Schlimmste erwartete, wenn er doch nur mit Milly reden wollte. Er wusste, wie sehr Laura die Hauselfe liebte und wie wichtig diese war für sein Kind. Auch er selbst fand Milly eine sympatische Elfe, aber für seine Tochter war sie ganz klar eine wichtige Bezugsperson.

„Ich muss gar nichts!" antwortete er kühl auf Lauras Forderung. „Aber wenn es dich so brennend interessiert, was ich mit Milly zu besprechen habe, dann darfst du hier bleiben und zuhören. Aber zuhören und still sein, klar?"

Schnell nickte Laura und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. Ihr Dad hatte noch nie etwas mit Milly zu besprechen gehabt und sie wunderte sich, was das sein konnte. Sie kratzte sich am Knie, auf dem eine frische Hautabschürfung etwas juckte. Sie trug kurze Jeanshosen, da es schon morgens warm war.

„Setzt dich hin, Milly!" sagte er und sofort weiteten sich ihre Augen. Natürlich wusste Snape, dass eine Hauselfe normalerweise nicht gebeten wurde, sich hin zu setzen, aber ihn interessierte der übliche Umgang mit den Helfern nicht.

Er respektierte aber ihre Zurückhaltung und er sah Milly an, dass es ihr unangenehm war, sowas zu tun, denn sie druckste verlegen herum und nuschelte etwas von 'gehört sich nicht' und so. „Oder bleib halt stehen," fügte er rasch hinzu.

Er lehnte sich an die Kante seines Schreibtisches und sah zu Milly hinunter, die ihn mit hängenden Ohren, aber trotzdem neugierig zu ihm aufsah.

„Du arbeitest schon ziemlich lange für mich, Milly," begann er, wurde aber sofort von seiner Tochter unterbrochen, die schnell von ihrem Stuhl hochgesprungen war und ihn besorgt anblickte.

„Dad, du kündigst ihr aber nicht, ich meine du schenkst ihr keine Kleider, oder? Das lasse ich nicht zu!"

„Laura!" sagte er scharf und zeigte nur auf den Stuhl, auf den sie sich schleunigst wieder hinsetzen sollte.

Seine Tochter würde es wohl niemals lernen, sich und ihre Gefühle etwas in den Griff zu bekommen, dachte er.

Etwas widerwillig, aber ohne weitere Einwände setzte sich Laura hin. Sie setzte sich auf ihre Hände, als hätte sie sich dann besser unter Kontrolle.

Snape fixierte seine Tochter noch einen Augenblick, bevor er sich wieder der Hauselfe zuwandte.

„Wie vorhin schon gesagt," er gab einen raschen Seitenblick zu Laura, "arbeitest du schon viele Jahre bei mir. Davor hast du für meine Großmutter gearbeitet," sprach er ruhig und Milly nickte eifrig.

„Deine Vorgängerin hat auch sehr viele Jahre in diesem Haus verbracht und ich möchte von dir wissen, ob sie mit dir verwandt war."

Milly war über diese Frage erstaunt. Nie hatte ihr Meister Professor Snape sie soetwas gefragt.

„Ja!" antwortet Laura statt der Hauselfe, welche immer noch mit erstaunt-sein beschäftigt war und vergessen hatte, sofort zu antworten.

Schnell hielt sich Laura die Hand vor den Mund. Snapes schwarze Augen ruhten auf ihr, aber er sagte nichts.

Nach einer Weile, die Laura ziemlich lange vorkam, sah er endlich wieder zu Milly und fragte weiter:" Vor vielen Jahren muss hier etwas geschehen sein. Etwas Unerfreuliches. Es könnte sein, dass deiner Vorfahrin befohlen worden war, Zaubertrank ins Essen der jungen Meisterin zu mischen. Ich möchte nun von dir wissen, ob sie dir jemals etwas darüber erzählt hat."

Nun sah Milly sehr erschrocken aus und sie wich einen Schritt zurück und schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

„Nein Meister Professor Snape, Milly darf nicht... Milly... das Gesetz... kann nicht..." stammelte sie und sah Snape mit riesigen Augen an.

„Wie bitte?" fragte dieser ruhig nach, da er nicht verstand, wieso Milly so aufgebracht reagierte.

„Es tut Milly Leid... Meister Professor Snape Sir... Milly kann nicht..."

„Nein! Du darfst sie nicht quälen!" schrie nun Laura dazwischen, die es nicht ertrug, dass Milly so aufgeregt war.

Immer wieder schüttelte Milly den Kopf und Laura kniete sich zu ihr hinunter.

Snape kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust, als er sah, wie Laura leise auf die Hauselfe einredete. „Ich quäle grundsätzlich niemanden, Laura!" stellte er klar. „Ich habe Milly lediglich eine Frage gestellt."

Die kleine Elfe, die sich wieder gefangen hatte und sich für ihre dumme Reaktion schämte, wandte sich nun wieder an ihren Meister. „Es tut Milly Leid, Meister Professor Snape, aber Milly kann nichts über die Arbeit anderer Hauselfen verraten. Das ist ein magisches Gesetz. Entschuldigen Sie bitte und entschuldigen Sie Millys schlechte Antwort, Meister Professor Snape Sir!"

Der Mann nickte kurz und sah dann zu Laura, die immer noch auf dem Boden kniete und Millys Hand hielt.

„Laura, du gehst jetzt frühstücken," ordnete er an und als sie sich nicht erhob, fügte er scharf hinzu: "Jetzt!"

Er hatte genug von Lauras Unterbrechungen und als sie ihm einen halb entsetzten, halb trotzigen Blick gab trat er auf sie zu.

Schlagartig löste sich ihr Widerstand in Luft aus und sie wollte sich schnell erheben, wurde aber schon von ihrem Vater unter den Armen gefasst und ohne weiteren Kommentar hochgehoben und vor sie Türe gestellt. Noch einen vielsagenden Blick gab er ihr und schloss dann die Tür vor ihrer Nase.

Nun bildete sich Ärger über den Rauswurf in ihr und auch Trotz züngelte erneut in ihr hoch. Wie konnte er es wagen, sie wie ein Kleinkind zu behandeln. Doch sie wagte es nicht, die Tür einfach wieder zu öffnen und hinein zu gehen.

Erreichen würde sie damit nichts außer, dass sie dann zwei Minuten später wieder hier an derselben Stelle stehen würde, mit einem schmerzenden Hintern.

Gerne hätte sie einen guten Tritt an die Tür gekickt, aber auch das würde ihr schlecht bekommen, weshalb sie auch darauf verzichtete.

„Mist!" sagte sie leise und ging in die Küche.

S s s s s

Einige Prüfungen wurden geschrieben am Ende des Schuljahres und die Kinder mussten viel lernen und hatten wenig Zeit für Unsinn.

Auch Remus hatte relativ wenig Zeit, da er viel arbeiten musste. Es waren seine letzten drei Wochen im StMungos. Vorläufig jedenfalls, denn der Stationsleiter, sowie auch der Krankenhausleiter selbst hatten ihm angeboten, dass sie ihn gerne wieder einstellen würden, sobald eine entsprechende Stelle frei würde.

Er hatte gewusst, dass dies nur eine temporäre Stelle gewesen war, da er für jemanden gearbeitet hatte, der für fast ein Jahr verreist war.

Es hatte Remus wirklich sehr gut gefallen, hier zu arbeiten, auch wenn es hin und wieder etwas stressig gewesen war.

Was ihn aber am meisten ärgerte war, dass er zwei Wochen, in Harry Sommerferien, noch arbeiten musste. Da viele Mitarbeiter dann auch Ferien hatten, ging das nicht anders.

Aber zu seinem Erstaunen hatte Severus sich ohne Einwände sofort bereit erklärt, den Jungen die eine Woche, nach den Dursleys, zu sich zu nehmen.

Er würde Harry sogar zu den Dursley bringen. Bei der Gelegenheit würde er den Leuten ein wenig ins Gewissen reden.

S s s s ss

„Morgen fahren wir nach Hause, Milly!" sagte Laura glücklich, als die Hauselfe an ihrem Bett stand, um ihr gute Nacht zu wünschen.

„Und weißt du was? Meine Tante hat uns eingeladen, bei ihnen zu Abend zu essen."

Milly sah dem Mädchen an, dass diese Einladung sie einerseits freute und andererseits ziemlich erstaunte und etwas verunsicherte.

„Meine Tante hatte nie Besuch zum Essen, weißt du," fügte Laura leise und etwas nachdenklich hinzu. „Weiß nicht, wieso die das jetzt tut. Und ich weiß nicht, ob Dad das überhaupt will."

Milly nickte und hoffte für Laura, dass ihr Meister mitgehen würde.

Snape hatte noch viel zu tun gehabt, bevor sie abreisen könnten. Laura wäre einerseits auch gerne einmal mit dem Hogwartsexpress nach Hause gefahren, wie alle anderen. Andererseits freute sie sich natürlich auch, dass sie mit Harry und ihrem Dad zuerst zu sich nach Hause flohen würden, wo sie den ganzen Tag Spaß haben konnten , bis ihr Vater den Freund dann zu den Dursleys begleitete. Sie hatte gejammert, dass sie auch mit wollte, da sie diese Leute einfach einmal sehen wollte. Ihr Dad hatte das aber keine gute Idee gefunden und hatte sich nicht überreden lassen. Und wenn der einmal eine Entscheidung gefällt hatte, konnte ihn nichts vom Gegenteil überzeugen und umstimmen.

Aber es waren Ferien und das freute Laura so sehr, dass ihr nichts die Stimmung vermiesen konnte.

Und ganz besonders freute sie sich, da ihr Dad ihr versprochen hatte, nach dem anderen Geheimgang, den er vom Meer her vermutete, zu suchen. Das würde bestimmt spannend sein und sie fragte sich, ob im anderen Gang auch eine Echse oder sowas sitzen würde.

„Milly, würdest du mir einen schlimmen Zaubertrank geben, wenn es mein Dad dir befehlen würde. Einen der mir schaden würde. Ich meine, du musst doch eigentlich die Befehle deines Meisters unbedingt befolgen, oder?" wollte Laura plötzlich wissen.

Die Elfe sah sie erschrocken an. „Das weiß meine Laura doch. Niemals würde Milly soetwas tun, eher würde sie sterben!" antwortete sie klar. Ihre Augen waren immer noch groß und Laura setzte sich etwas auf.

„Ich weiß, du darfst nichts verraten, aber... falls deiner Vorfahrin befohlen worden wäre, das zu tun, dann hätte sie das gemusst. Das ist doch magisch so?"

Milly drückte Laura sanft zurück ins Kissen. Einen Moment sah sie Laura an und wählte ihre Worte vorsichtig

„Millys Tante hatte leider nicht soviel Glück wie Milly." Sie machte einen kleine Pause und redete dann leise weiter. „Aber sie hat gerne gesungen und hat Milly ihre Lieder gelehrt. Und Milly hat die Lieder ihrer Laura gelehrt," pipste Milly in sonderbar ernstem Ton. Laura sah Milly mit großen Augen an, denn sie hatte das Gefühl, dass die Elfe ihr damit etwas sagen wollte.

Sie nickte nur und in diesem Augenblick kam Snape ins Zimmer und Milly verschwand.

„Hättest du nicht lieber doch im Turm geschlafen?" fragte Snape, der nicht ganz begreifen konnte, wieso seine Tochter die letzte Nacht vor den Ferien unbedingt hier verbringen wollte.

Laura schüttelte im Kissen den Kopf und atmete hörbar aus. „Nee, die sind dann alle so aufgedreht und es herrscht ein Durcheinander, da alle noch ihre ganzen Sachen suchen und packen müssen," sagte sie und streckte ihrem Dad eine Hand entgegen.

Sie liebte es, wenn er sich abends noch kurz auf ihr Bett setzte und mit seinen schwarzen Augen auf sie hinunter blickte. Am besten war es, wenn er dann noch kurz irgendetwas erzählte und meistens versuchte sie, ihn noch mit einer Frage einzuwickeln und noch länger bei sich zu behalten.

Seine tiefe Stimme war so beruhigend und gab ihr so viel Sicherheit und Geborgenheit. Sie wusste, dass ihr nichts passieren konnte, wenn er hier war. Er war bestimmt recht gefährlich, wenns drauf an kam, dachte sie stolz.

„Dad, Milly hat mir etwas gesagt," begann Laura leise und tatsächlich setzte er sich auf die Bettkante, genau so, wie sie es am liebsten mochte.

„So, und was?" fragte er nicht besonders interessiert. Sein Interesse wurde aber sofort geweckt, als Laura ihm Wort für Wort erzählte, was Milly vorhin gesagt hatte.

„Dad, ich kann einige Elfenlieder, ich weiß aber nicht, was sie bedeuten. Vielleicht hat Millys Tante in einem Lied davon gesungen. Die Herrschaften hatten das ja nicht verstanden und so hatte sie von den Erlebnissen erzählen können, oder es sich von der Seele singen können. Ich denke, dass mir Milly soetwas hat sagen wollen, Dad.

Nur von einem Lied weiß ich, dass es ein altes Schlaflied ist, das von verschiedenen Tieren und magischen Wesen handelt, die alle schlafen gehen.

Aber ich kann noch zwei andere und eines ein bisschen, von denen ich nicht weiß, um was es geht. Kannst du die Sprache der Elfen? Milly würde das nicht übersetzten," fügte sie in Gedanken versunken hinzu.

Langsam schüttelte Snape den Kopf. War es möglich, dass Elfen Lieder von ihren Erlebnissen bei ihren Familien berichteten und dies in Liedern weiter gaben? Es gab Naturvölker, die das taten, das wusste er.

„Nein, Laura, das kann ich nicht. Soviel ich weiß, haben die Hauselfen auch keine Schrift. Ich kenne nur eine Person, die dieser Sprache meines Wissens mächtig ist. Albus Dumbledore."

TBC...


	36. Chapter 36

Meiner super Betaleserin Ida danke ich ganz herzlich fürs Korrigieren!

Allen, die mir freundlicherweise ein Review geschrieben haben, ganz grosses Dankeschön!

Tinschchen: Merci vielmals fürs Reviewen, freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat. Ja, der Apfel fällt eben nicht weit vom Baum ;-D

s s s s

„Könntest du das nochmals singen, Laura?" fragte der Schulleiter geduldig und interessiert. Laura hatte versucht, die Worte einfach so aufzusagen, das war ihr aber schwer gefallen, da sie immer wieder den Faden verloren hatte.

Die anderen Schüler waren alle abgereist, nur Harry und Laura waren noch hier. Harry war im Moment bei seiner Eule Hedwig, die dann die erste Woche bei Laura verbringen würde. Weder Ron noch Hermine waren in diesen Ferien zu Hause. Laura hatte sich so sehr gefreut für Ron, der das erste Mal in die Ferien verreisen würde, nach Ägypten. Hermine war in Frankreich und Emma war zu Hause, da ihre Eltern beide arbeiteten. Aber sie würde sowieso den ganzen Tag Liebesbriefe schreiben.

Laura sang die Strophe nochmals. Sie hatte dieses Lied gewählt, da es eine etwas traurige Melodie hatte und sie dachte, dass das zu einer solchen Geschichte passen würde. Es konnte aber auch sein, dass diese Übung hier für die Katz war, falls doch nichts hinter den Liedern steckte.

Albus Dumbledore konzentrierte sich auf die fremd klingenden Worte, die nicht immer korrekt ausgesprochen wurden von Laura, was das Ganze noch schwieriger machte.

„Es ist von einem dunklen Geist die Rede, der aus einer düsteren, oder... rauhen Hülle und einem blutenden Herz besteht. Dieser Geist befiehlt, das Reh, das zu wilde Reh, zu löschen. Ja... ich denke, dass ein Reh gemeint ist," meinte der ältere Mann nachdenklich. „Sing weiter Laura," bat er und Laura sang die erste Strophe leise vor sich hin, um den Anschluss zu finden und sang dann die zweite Strophe lauter.

„Ich will das Reh nicht löschen, nicht beschädigen, heißt es weiter. Sonst würde auch aus ihm ein Geist aus düsterer Hülle und blutendem Herzen werden."

Laura sang wieder weiter, bei einem Wort war sie sich nicht ganz sicher, aber der Schulleiter konnte es trotzdem in ungefähr übersetzen. „Das Reh trägt ein Junges im Innern und auch das Junge sollte mit dem giftigen Wasser gelöscht werden. Den nächsten Satz verstehe ich nicht ganz, aber ich denke, es bedeutet ungefähr, dass jemand das nicht will. Es will dem bösen Geist nicht gehorchen. Ist das Lied hier zu Ende?" fragte er Laura freundlich.

Diese schüttelte den Kopf und atmete tief ein und aus. Sie musste kurz überlegen und sang dann einen nächsten Teil, den sie aber ausversehen mit einer der vorderen Strophen mischte.

Sie sang nochmals von der dritten Strophe her und konnte sich dann erinnern.

Dumbledore sah Laura an und übersetzte, was er noch verstand aus dem letzten Teil des Liedes. „Ich werde das giftige Wasser vernichten, denn das Reh und sein Kind sollen leben."

Laura sah fragend zu ihrem Vater, der sehr gerade in seinem Stuhl saß. „Geist, Reh?" fragte mit gekräuselter Nase. „Denkst du, das ist das richtige Lied?"

Ihr Dad nickte. „Ja, das denke ich," antwortete er und sah zum Schulleiter. „Vielen Dank, Albus, dass Sie sich die Zeit genommen haben."

Damit stand er auf und Dumbledore nickte ihm lächelnd zu. „Freut mich, wenn ich helfen konnte," antwortete er und erhob sich auch.

S s s s s

Laura und Harry spielten und planschten ausgelassen im Bach, denn es war ein sehr warmer Tag. Und – es war der erste Ferientag!

Im Schatten einer hohen, alten Tanne saßen Amélie und Severus an einem runden Tischchen und tranken kühlen Pfefferminztee. Sie sahen den Kindern aus der Ferne zu und Severus erzählte, von dem Elfenlied und dessen Übersetzung.

Remus hatte versucht, heute doch noch frei nehmen zu können, aber es war nicht möglich gewesen, da das Personal knapp gewesen war. Aber vielleicht, wenn nicht allzuviel los war im StMungos würde er am Abend etwas früher gehen können und dann würde er auch noch kommen, um Harry zu den Dursleys zu bringen.

„Dann hat Milly also doch einen Weg gefunden, dir eine Antwort zu geben," sagte Amélie nachdenklich. „Zwar ist die Geschichte etwas umschrieben, aber ich bin mir auch sicher, dass es um Rachel und Edna geht."

Snape hatte selbst etwas Mühe gehabt, wirklich glauben zu können, dass seine Vorfahrin so skrupellos hatte sein können. Wahrscheinlich war sie doch nicht mehr ganz bei Sinnen gewesen. Und vermutlich hatte ihre Psyche einen ziemlichen Knacks erlitten durch das Unglück mit Margarida.

Hätte Laura nicht diese Träume gehabt, hätte nie jemand von Rachels Machenschaften erfahren. Aber wie Laura erzählt hatte, hatte Edna ihrer Mutter verziehen und ihm selbst brachte es nichts, sich mit diesem unangenehmen Teil seiner Familiengeschichte zu plagen. Er wollte aber noch den anderen Gang suchen, den es vermutlich geben musste.

Dann würde er die Vergangenheit ruhen lassen und er würde herausfinden, wo Edna begraben lag, damit er mit Laura auch bei dieser Vorfahrin eine Blume aufs Grab pflanzen könnte. Das würde Laura gefallen!

„Ja. Ich frage mich nur, wie es Mimmy geschafft hatte, sich einem direkten Befehl der Meisterin zu widersetzen. Aber auch Hauselfen werden so ihre Methoden und Tricks haben, es sind ja intelligente Wesen," meinte Snape und trank von seinem Tee. Amélie nickte. Da hatte sich die Elfe wohl schon etwas einfallen lassen.

„Hey!" schrie Amélie plötzlich und drehte sich schnell um. Laura hatte sie von hinten umarmt und einen nasskalten, lauten Kuss auf die Wange gedrückt. Sie war patschnass vom Bach. Sofort stand die junge Frau auf und rannte der nun flüchtenden, lachenden Laura hinterher.

Snape lächelte und sah dann den ebenfalls ganz nassen Harry an, der die Szene lachend beobachtete.

Wie der Junge so mit dem nassen Haar dastand und vor sich hin strahlte, erinnerte er ihn an Lily. Er wusste nicht wieso.

Aber er wusste, dass dieses Kind eine schwere Last zu tragen hatte. Irgendwann. Und _er_ würde dafür sorgen, dass er sie nicht alleine tragen musste. Und dass er stark sein würde.

Mit einem 'Platsch' landete Laura im Wasser und Amélie lachte laut, bis Laura aus dem Bach raus gewatet war und wiederum der jungen Frau hinterher raste.

S s s s s

Harry war es etwas mulmig zu Mute. Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass sein Onkel und seine Tante ziemlich wenig erfreut sein würden, über den Besuch eines Zauberers. Aber wahrscheinlich würde Snape schnell wieder verschwinden und er würde sich in seinem Zimmer verkriechen können.

Natürlich würde er die ganze Zeit Unkraut jäten müssen, aber das störte ihn nicht, außer wenn es total heiß war. Nur diese Blicke, mit denen sie ihn immer betrachteten und wie sie ihn immer absichtlich ignorierten oder über ihn sprachen, als wäre er nicht da, darauf freute er sich nicht. Aber er würde es wohl überleben! Seltsam, dass es nun so schlimm war, zu den Dursleys zurück zu kehren, wenn es doch nur für eine Woche war. Schließlich hatte er Jahre dort verbracht!

S s s

Mit großen Schritten ging Snape durch die Straßen in Richtung Lingusterweg. Harry musste sich ziemlich beeilen, um Schritt halten zu können.

Schade nur, dass Remus nicht hier war, dachten sowohl Harry als auch Severus.

Snape sah sich die säuberlich rausgeputzten Gärten links und rechts an. Auch hatte er bemerkt, wie niedergeschlagen Harry vor der Abreise gewesen war und er sah seinen unbehaglichen Gesichtsausdruck. Es war offensichtlich, von Harrys Art zu gehen, dass es den Jungen nicht zum Lingusterweg zog.

Als sie eben um die Ecke bogen, sahen sie Remus vor dem Haus Nr. 4 stehen. Mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht kam er ihnen entgegen und Harry war sehr glücklich, dass er sich kurz von dem Mann verabschieden konnte, bevor er vom Dursleyhaus verschluckt würde für eine ganze, lange Woche.

„Hab es doch noch geschafft!" lächelte Remus und Harry umarmte ihn kurz und sah zu ihm auf.

Sie begrüßten sich und Remus fragte Snape, ob er den Jungen alleine zu der Familie bringen solle.

Snape sah zum Haus, bei welchem sich gerade der Vorhang bewegt hatte und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nein, Remus. Wenn ich schon mal hier bin, dann möchte ich doch gerne mal Lilys Schwester und ihrem... Ehemann einen kleinen Besuch abstatten." Ein seltsam schadenfrohes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und Remus legte Harry die Hand auf die Schulter, während sie die letzten Schritte zum Haus gingen.

Harry sah zu Remus auf, der ihm daraufhin mit der Hand über den Kopf strich. „Es sind nur sieben Tage," versuchte er den Jungen zu trösten. Harry nickte tapfer, straffte sie Schultern etwas und klingelte dann an der Tür. Er hatte nur eine kleine Tasche mit den wichtigsten Kleidern für eine Woche dabei.

Harry zog seine Unterlippe zwischen seine Zähne, als lange Zeit nicht geöffnet wurde. Auch Snape wunderte sich darüber, denn er wusste, dass Petunia sie schon gesehen hatte.

Harry sah zu Remus hinauf, der leicht die Schultern zuckte. Snape streckte den Arm aus und klingelte mehrmals hintereinander.

Endlich hörte man Getrampel von innen und die Tür wurde aufgerissen. Ein rosaroter, runder Junge stand in der Tür und Snape musterte den plumpen Dudley, der ihn etwas an Goyle erinnerte. Seine kleinen Schweinsäuglein musterten die drei Leute und blieben dann bei Harry hängen.

„Hi!" sagte Harry leise und auch ein wenig verlegen.

„Mum! Dad!" rief Dudley laut und schon erschien neben dem Baby Hippo ein wirkliches Walross von einem Mann. Sein schwabbeliges Doppelkinn wackelte bei jedem watschelnden Schritt, den Dursley senior machte und die runden Wangen färbten sich noch röter als ein Granatapfel, als er die drei Personen ansah.

Harry würdigte er keines Blickes und Snape fragte kühl: "Müssen wir hier vor der Tür stehen bleiben, Dursley, oder besitzen Sie ein winziges bisschen Anstand und bitten uns hinein?"

„Verschwinden Sie hier!" sagte dieser mit nun hochrotem Kopf. "Reicht es nicht, dass uns der Bengel eine Woche lang auf der Pelle sitzt?" Nun sah er abschätzig zu Harry, der etwas näher zu Remus rückte. „Komm rein!" sagte er , als sei Harry ein schleimiger Wurm, den er in seinem Hause dulden musste.

Harry trat ein, aber nur, weil Snape und Remus es auch taten. „Harry, zeig mir doch mal dein Zimmer," schlug Remus sofort vor, worauf Harry ihn fragend ansah. Da gab es wohl nicht viel zu zeigen, dachte er. Bestimmt war es wieder vollgestopft von Dudleys Dingen, für die er keine Verwendung mehr hatte. Er würde sich glücklich schätzen können, wenn er auf dem Bett Platz finden würde. Wahrscheinlich würde er erst umräumen müssen.

Ein bisschen schämte er sich, Remus zu zeigen, wie er hier lebte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wieso ihm das peinlich war, aber wahrscheinlich, weil er sich so klein und wertlos vorkam dabei. Genauso, wie er sich hier immer gefühlt hatte.

Mit einem Seitenblick zu seinem Onkel, der sich schützend vor Dudley gestellt hatte, führte er Remus die Treppe hinauf.

„Wir unterhalten uns im Wohnzimmer, Dursley!" sagte Snape bestimmt.

Nun plusterte sich der schwergewichtige Mann auf wie ein Truthahn und empörte sich: "Verlassen Sie dieses Haus, aber sofort, sonst...!"

Snape trat einen Schritt auf Vernon zu und sah mit tödlichem Blick auf ihn herab. „Ja, was sonst, Dursley?" fragte er gefährlich leise. Der Mann verstummte und versuchte vergeblich, nicht eingeschüchtert zu wirken.

„Duddy!" quickte nun eine Frauenstimme und Snapes Blick wechselte sofort zu der hageren Frau, die in der Wohnzimmertür stand.

„Petunia!" sagte Snape und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Du kannst dich gleich mit unterhalten."

Dursleys Schnurrbart zitterte aufgeregt und er richtete sich wieder gerade auf, nun, da der große, dunkle Mann nicht mehr so nahe über ihn gerichtet stand.

„Petunia, kennst du den?" fragte er verwirrt. Die Frau musterte den Mann vor sich einen Moment, sah dabei auch etwas verängstigt aus, dann schien der Groschen zu fallen.

„Du!" sagte sie anklagend. „Du bist der, der meine Schwester mit diesem... diesem Magieschwachsinn angesteckt hat!"

„Magie ist nicht ansteckend, Petunia," antwortete Snape kühl.

s s s s s

Steif saßen Petunia und Vernon auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer und Snape hatte sich in einen Armsessel den Leuten gegenüber gesetzt. „Der Junge soll raus!" sagte Snape knapp und sah erst Vernon an, dann, als dieser nicht sofort reagierte, wandte er sich an Dudley, der verängstigt, aber trotzdem neugierig hinter dem Sofa rumlungerte.

„Raus!" befahl Snape kurz und Dudley sprang beinahe in die Luft. Dann sah er hilfesuchend zu seinen Eltern. Er schien es nicht gewohnt zu sein, einer Anordnung zu gehorchen.

Snape gab dem Jungen einen durchdringenden Blick , der nun eingeschüchtert näher zu seiner Mutter trat und Petunia säuselte: "Duddykins, geh bitte kurz aus dem Raum, danach bekommst du ein extragroßes Eis." Es gelang ihr nicht wirklich, den verkrampften, ängstlichen Ton in ihrer Stimme zu überspielen.

„Ich will kein Eis, ich hatte eben eins," protestierte der fette Junge automatisch und in dem Moment zwickte ihn etwas gehörig in den Hintern, sodass er einen Satz in die Luft machte. Mit einem erschrockenen Schrei rannte er, so schnell ihn seine überlasteten Füße trugen aus dem Raum. Das Erlebnis mit dem Schweineschwänzchen hatte er natürlich nicht vergessen.

„Wagen Sie es nicht, meinem Jungen Leid anzutun!" entrüstete sich nun Vernon, der sich trotz des Respekts und der Angst, die er vor dem Zauberer hatte, schlecht zurückhalten konnte.

Snape wandte ihm den Blick zu. Einen vernichtenden Blick, der Vernon einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„_Du_ hast es gewagt, einem anderen Jungen zehn Jahre lang Leid anzutun. Also sag mir nicht, was ich tun soll."

Er machte eine lange Pause und fixierte Vernon dabei mit seinen dunklen Augen. Dann sprach er ernst weiter und der stark übergewichtige Mann wurde etwas blasser um die Nase. "Du hörst mir jetzt gut zu, Dursley, und auch du, Petunia. Ich werde Harry in genau einer Woche wieder hier abholen und ich werde wissen, wie ihr euch ihm gegenüber verhalten habt."

Stotternd begann nun Vernon zu sprechen, diesmal in viel freundlicherem Ton. „Verstehen Sie, Sir, dieser Be... Junge wurde uns auferlegt. Obwohl wir uns um unseren eigenen Sohn kümmern mussten, haben wir uns dem Jungen angenommen und ihm von unseren Speisen gegeben, ihm Kleider gegeben und... ein Dach über dem Kopf. Glauben Sie mir, dieser Junge war eine Belastung und er hat uns sehr viele Nerven gekostet."

Das glaubte Snape sogar sofort! Harry hatte nicht nur die Dursleys einige Nerven gekostet!

Doch er antwortete scharf: „Sei still, Dursley! Ich weiß genau, wie ihr den Jungen behandelt habt und wie sehr ihr euren eigenen, verzogenen Bengel bevorzugt habt, also erzähl mir nicht wie gütig ihr wart. Für die Speisen und Kleider bekommt ihr monatlich einen stattlichen Betrag, den ihr aber anscheinend nie für Harry ausgegeben habt."

Snape sah ziemlich gefährlich aus und Petunia sagte kein Wort und wurde immer kleiner, indem sie sich immer mehr in die Kissen des Sofas hinein drückte.

„Leider habe ich nicht schon vorher gewusst, wie ihr euren eigenen Neffen behandelt, denn glaubt mir, ich hätte euch längst einen Besuch abgestattet!"

Dass das wirklich der Fall gewesen wäre, bezweifelte Snape zwar, aber das mussten die beiden ja nicht wissen.

Bevor er Harry persönlich gekannt hatte, war er überzeugt gewesen, dass der Junge mindestens ebenso eitel und eingebildet war wie sein Vater und sowieso hatte er sich nicht für das Wohlergehen des berühmten Jungen-der-lebt interessiert.

Vernon blinzelte unsicher und wusste nicht recht, ob er darauf etwas erwidern sollte. „Der Junge hat uns oft in Verlegenheit gebracht, mit seiner Abartigkeit!" versuchte er sich zu rechtfertigen, aber Snape sprach schon weiter.

„Sei gewarnt, Dursley und benimm dich! Solltest du vorhaben, dem Jungen das Leben schwer zu machen, könnte dein Leben in Zukunft etwas umständlicher werden. Denn ich werde sehr unzufrieden sein, wenn Harry sich beschweren muss und deine Ähnlichkeit zu einem Walross wird noch frappanter sein, als sie ohnehin schon ist."

Mit diesen Worten stand er auf. Petunia und Vernon waren in die Kissen des Sofas zurück gewichen und sahen ziemlich blass aus.

„Mum!" hörten sie Dudley von oben her schreien und Petunia zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

Noch einen mahnenden Blick gab Snape den beiden Leuten, die sich die letzten Jahre so schäbig um Lilys Sohn gekümmert hatten und verließ dann ohne weiteres Wort den Raum. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätte dieser verwöhnte Balg, der im oberen Stockwerk rumschrie eine ordentliche Abreibung verdient. Und die unvernünftigen Eltern ebenfalls.

Petunia, der die Schweinchenschwanzgeschichte ihres Sohnes auch noch in sehr lebhafter Erinnerung war, stand nun auch zögernd auf und wollte nachsehen, was ihren Duddykins wohl so aufregte, oder ob er gar in Gefahr war.

S s s s s s s

„Das ist dein Zimmer?" fragte Remus etwas ungläubig, als er den kleinen, vollgestopften Raum betreten hatte, in dem ein altes Bett, ein Kleiderschrank und ein Holzschreibtisch stand. Außerdem lagen diverse kaputte Apparate und kleinere Geräte herum, die scheinbar unachtsam hier hinein geworfen worden waren.

Niemand schien sich die Mühe gemacht zu haben, das Zimmer etwas her zu richten für Harry. Remus fiel auch auf, dass keine Dinge hier zu sein schienen, die Harry gehörten.

Harry nickte und sah sich etwas hilflos in dem Zimmer um. „Besser, als der Schrank ist es jedenfalls," sagte er, bevor ihm bewusst wurde, dass er Remus nie erzählt hatte, dass er in einem Schrank unter der Treppe hatte schlafen müssen während seiner ersten Lebensjahre.

Schnell versuchte er, mit etwas anderem von seiner rausgerutschten Aussage abzulenken. Nur fiel ihm absolut nichts ein, was er sagen könnte. Denn es war nichts hier, über das er etwas hätte sagen können.

„Ehmm... das Bett quietscht etwas... aber sonst ist es okay," nuschelte er und legte seine Tasche aufs Bett, das noch nicht einmal bezogen worden war.

„Welcher Schrank?" wollte Remus sofort ernst wissen. Er sah den Schrank an, der im Zimmer stand und dessen Tür offen stand.

Harry blinzelte. „Eh... die Tür ist kaputt. Sollte sie längst mal reparieren..."

Remus setzte sich zu Harry aufs Bett. Es war ja wohl nicht die Sache eines Kindes, einen kaputten Schrank zu reparieren!

„Dieser Plunder gehört wohl nicht dir," vermutete er und Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, das ist Dudleys Schrott. Die hatten wohl keine Zeit, das Zeug zu entsorgen," sagte er schulterzuckend.

Remus sah die kaputten Dinge kopfschüttelnd an. Wie konnte man nur soviel Gerümpel aufbewahren. Harrys Zimmer glich einer Abstellkammer, einem Schrotthaufen.

Remus öffnete die Tür und ließ einen kaputten Apparat nach dem andern in den Gang hinaus gleiten.

Harry wusste nicht, ob er lachen sollte, oder ob er Remus bitten sollte, das besser nicht zu tun. Remus würde ja nachher gehen und er müsste alles alleine ausbaden. Onkel Vernon würde außer sich sein vor Wut!

S s s s s

Als Remus mit Harry wieder die Treppe hinunter stieg, kam Dudley gerade aus dem Wohnzimmer und schloss wütend die Tür.

Eben wollte er etwas zu Harry sagen, als er Remus entdeckte, der hinter Harry die Treppe hinunter kam. Mit roten Ohren ging er an den beiden Zauberern vorbei und eilte, für seine Verhältnisse schnell an den beiden vorbei und stampfte geräuschvoll die Treppe hinauf.

Remus fragte sich, was Severus wohl genau besprach, mit den Leuten. Er wusste, dass er Lilys Schwester als Kind gekannt hatte.

„Mum!" schrie Dudley, als er oben war.

Die Wohnzimmertür ging auf und Snape erschien mit blankem Gesichtsausdruck. Hinter ihm Petunia, die besorgt umherblickte.

„Duddy!" rief sie sofort. Sie ging rasch, mit soviel Abstand wie möglich, an den Zauberern vorbei, zu ihrem Sohn.

Snape ging auf Remus und Harry zu. „Wir verabschieden uns draußen," schlug Remus vor und Snape nickte.

Harry blickte zu Remus auf und war sehr froh, dass er sich nicht vor seinen Verwandten verabschieden musste.

Oben schien Dudley einen gröberen Wutausbruch zu erleiden. „Der schmeißt einfach meine Sachen raus! Mum, ich will, dass der wieder in seinem Schrank schläft!" forderte er lautstark.

Snape juckte es in der Hand und er hätte dem Jungen gerne einen unangenehmen Fluch aufgehalst. So ein verzogener Bengel, dachte er.

Remus aber war stehen geblieben und war hellhörig geworden. „Was für ein Schrank?" fragte er zum zweitenmal innerhalb weniger Minuten und sah erst Harry an, dann Vernon, der mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht im Türrahmen zum Wohnzimmer stand.

„Welcher Schrank?" fragte Remus nochmals, diesmal lauter und deutlicher und Snape fragte sich, was Remus damit meinte. Was Dudley mit 'im Schrank schlafen' meinte, wusste er nicht. Der meinte doch nicht etwa Harry?

Vernon fummelte nervös an seiner Krawatte herum und Harry hatte die Augen gesenkt. Zögernd zeigte er dann auf den Schrank unter der Treppe, einige Meter hinter ihnen.

Sofort ging Remus zurück und öffnete ohne zu zögern den Schrank. 'Harry' stand auf der Innenseite der Tür in sehr kindlicher Schrift. Einige Zeichnungen waren daneben gekritzelt.

Remus sah Vernon fragend und wütend an. „Sag, dass das nicht wahr ist, Dursley!" sagte er in untypisch tödlicher Stimme.

Seine sonst so freundlichen Augen blickten beängstigend auf den dicken Mann hinunter. Snape trat rasch näher, blickte in den kleinen, dunklen Raum hinein und leuchtete mit dem Zauberstab. Mehrere Zeichnungen verzierten die düstere, ungemütliche Besenkammer. Klar stammten einige davon von einem kleinen Kind, während andere präziser gezeichnet waren.

Er konnte es nicht fassen und bei Remus schien das auch der Fall zu sein, denn er hatte zu Snapes Erstaunen den Zauberstab auf eines der vielen Doppelkinns von Vernon gerichtet. Dieser sah nun jämmerlich verängstigt aus und er jammerte: " Sie... Sie müssen verstehen... wir hatten nicht genügend Platz... und wir hatten ja Dudley..."

„Sei still!" sagte Remus leise und gefährlich. „Dein Sohn braucht zwei Zimmer, während Harry in einem _Schrank_ lebt? Du bist sowas von widerwärtig!" spie er abschätzig und genau so sah er ihn an.

Snape und Harry blieb beinahe der Mund offen stehen. Beide hatten Remus noch nie auch nur annähernd so erlebt.

„Für einmal kannst du froh sein, dass dein Neffe hier ist, Dursley. Denn glaube mir, wäre er es nicht, würdest du jetzt ziemlich alt aussehen!"

Sein Zauberstab war immer noch auf den fetten Hals gerichtet und seine Augen sahen viel dunkler und unheimlicher aus, als sonst. Vernons Kinn schwabbelte, als der Mann stotternd zu reden begann.

„Ich... rufe die Polizei, wenn sie dieses Ding nicht weg nehmen!" drohte er und Harry hätte beinahe lachen müssen.

„So so," sagte Remus amüsiert, obwohl ihm nicht so zumute war. „Na, was willst du denen denn erzählen? Dass dich zwei Zauberer mit den Zauberstäben bedrohen und dir Schweinsöhrchen anhexen wollen? Nein, Dursley, du bist noch naiver, als ich gedacht habe!"

Remus machte eine Pause. „Du wirst Harrys Zimmer tiptop einrichten. Ein anderes Bett hinein stellen, ein _neues_, das du gefälligst sauber beziehst. Einen anständigen, _neuen_ Schrank und einen richtigen, _neuen _Schreibtisch, auf dem er genügend Platz hat. Dann gehst du mit ihm einkaufen und er sucht sich drei verschiedene Dinge aus, die er haben möchte. Egal, was für welche. Du hast Zeit, bis morgen Abend. Ich werde hier vorbei schauen und wenn nicht alles so ist, wie ich aufgetragen habe, dann Dursley, lernst du mich kennen und du wirst erleben, zu was ich fähig bin."

Damit drehte sich Remus um und führte Harry an der Schulter zur Tür. Vernon sagte kein Wort und sah den Zauberern einfach nur nach.

Remus drehte sich noch einmal um. „Und... krümme Harry ein einziges Haar und du wirst es nicht überleben."

Selbst Harry nahm ihm das ab, so ernst und selbstsicher hatte Remus gesprochen. Harry war so stolz, obwohl er sich vorhin geschämt hatte, wegen des Schranks. Eigentlich hatte er nicht gewollt, dass das jemand wusste. Jedenfalls niemand Erwachsenes. Aber nun war er glücklich, dass Remus sich so für ihn einsetzte.

Er wusste genau, dass sich Onkel Vernon daran halten würde, denn er hatte eine riesen Angst vor der Magie.

S s s s s s s

Harry lag auf seinem Bett, das immer noch keine Bettwäsche trug. Es war ihm egal. Er hätte auch gar kein anderes Bett gebraucht, denn sein Inneres war so rundum glücklich und er hatte beinahe das Gefühl als leuchte er von innen heraus. Remus so gesehen zu haben, seinetwegen! Das war schon etwas ganz Besonderes.

Dass sich Remus derart aufregen würde, wegen des Schranks unter der Treppe, hätte er nicht gedacht. Für ihn war es normal gewesen, von klein an. Und Harry wusste, dass es viele Menschen auf dieser Welt gab, die viel elender leben mussten. Er hatte ja nie wirklich leiden müssen.

Klar war er manchmal hungrig gewesen und klar war ihm manchmal schlecht gewesen, weil er gar nichts im Magen gehabt hatte. Manchmal hatte er sich deswegen nicht konzentrieren können in der Schule. Aber dann hatte er immer an die Kinder in anderen Ländern gedacht, die auf der Müllhalde nach ein paar verfaulten Krümeln suchten.

Manchmal hatte er aber auch an Dudley gedacht, der essen konnte, soviel er wollte. Manchmal hatte er sich nicht zurückhalten können, die Ungerechtigkeit mit Worten auszudrücken, bis er gelernt hatte, dass das nur Nachteile hatte für ihn. Dass immer er an allem Schuld sein musste, hatte er mit der Zeit auch einfach geschluckt oder die Ohren auf Durchzug gestellt.

Er hörte, wie Onkel Vernon unten tobte vor Wut und Petunia Vorwürfe machte. Dudley spielte im Zimmer nebenan lautstarke Computerspiele und grölte hin und wieder triumphierend.

Harry überlegte, was er sich aussuchen würde, wenn Vernon wirklich mit ihm einkaufen ging. Irgendwie war das für ihn ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Viele Male war Harry dabei gewesen, wenn Dudley sich Dinge hatte aussuchen dürfen. Dann hatte sein Onkel ihm immer prüfende Blicke gegeben und scheinbar darauf gewartet, dass Harry protestieren würde und auch etwas wollte. Doch diesen Gefallen hatte er ihm nicht gemacht.

Er hatte immer besonders gleichgültig geguckt. Aber diesmal war er an der Reihe und Onkel Vernon würde das gar nicht gefallen.

Harry dachte, dass er etwas ganz Teures aussuchen würde, damit es so richtig weh tat. Viele Ideen hatte er schon durchgespielt, aber alle wieder über Bord geworfen. Nein, wenn er schon etwas haben könnte, was ihm die Zeit hier verkürzen und angenehmer gestalten würde, dann würde er sich gut überlegen, was er wollte.

Klar war für Harry jetzt, dass er eine große Farbschachtel wollte, mit ganz vielen verschiedenen Farben. Dann könnte er wenigstens malen, da verging die Zeit immer schnell. Und er wusste, dass auch Laura gerne malte, da könnten sie sich nächste Woche in diesem Bereich ausleben.

Einen Fernseher vielleicht, dachte Harry. Aber, das würde wohl Remus nicht sehr gefallen, er hatte sich nicht so positiv geäußert, dazu, konnte sich Harry erinnern. Aber gegen einen Radio würde Remus nichts haben und das könnte er leicht mitnehmen. Ja, das war eine gute Idee. Noch etwas Drittes... genau, ein Fahrrad. Immer hatte er von einem Fahrrad geträumt. Besonders, wenn Dudley wieder ein neues bekommen hatte und er selbst vergebens gehofft hatte, das Alte abzubekommen.

Natürlich war das nicht dasselbe wie fliegen, aber es war bestimmt herrlich Fahrrad zu fahren. Ob er das überhaupt konnte?

Harry grinste, als er zur Decke starrte. Er griff in seine Hosentasche, wo es leise knisterte. Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter und er zog ein paar Bonbons heraus. Weasley Bonbons. Da die Zwillinge wieder einmal ein Versuchskaninchen brauchten, hatte er großzügigerweise seinen Cousin zur Verfügung gestellt. Dem würde er die Sachen schon füttern und dann konnte er die Reaktion beobachten und den Jungen dann Bericht erstatten.

Das würde lustig werden und Dudley war so verfressen, dass er garantiert anbeißen würde. Dudley hatte ihn all die Jahre so gerne und häufig geplagt, dass er sich auf die kleine Racheaktion sehr freute.

TBC...Review?


	37. Chapter 37

Wieder geht ein ganz grosses Dankeschön an meine tolle Betaleserin scientific ida!

Pheobe, Tweetylein und Tinschchen danke ich an dieser Stelle auch ganz herzlich fürs Reviewen. Auch allen anderen Reviewern herzlichen Dank. Viel Spass beim nächsten Teil, Sally

s s s s s

Sei pünktlich zurück und mach keinen Unsinn!" mahnte Snape seine Tochter, die in ihre offenen Schuhe schlüpfte und am liebsten die Augen verdreht hätte über den Kommentar ihres Vaters. Was dachte er denn von ihr? Gestern war ja auch alles gut gegangen und sie hatte sich amüsiert mit den Kindern im Dorf. Aber heute Abend würden sie noch zu ihrer Tante und Onkel und deren Kindern zum Abendessen gehen. Darauf freute sie sich irgendwie, auch wenn sie sich das nicht so vorstellen konnte.

Sie strich sich eine Strähne ihres schwarzen Haares aus dem Gesicht.

Nathan hatte gestern die Idee gehabt, im Bachbett quer durchs Dorf zu gehen und das war ziemlich spannend gewesen. An einigen Stellen hatten sie durch Röhren gehen müssen und sie hatten viele Dinge im Bach gefunden.

Lisa war auch da gewesen und sie mochte das Mädchen gerne. Justin war lustig und Nathan war nett, wenn auch etwas zu sehr von sich selbst überzeugt. Phil war in den Ferien.

„Ja, Dad!" versicherte sie ihm und damit schlüpfte sie zur Tür hinaus.

Den ganzen Weg ins Dorf rannte sie, was nicht so anstrengend war, weil es eigentlich immer etwas abwärts ging. Doch sie wohnten ziemlich abseits und sie brauchte einige Minuten, bis sie am Dorfplatz war. Leider war niemand zu sehen, doch sie wusste, wo Nathan wohnte und da trafen sich fast immer alle Kinder.

Schon von weitem hörte sie die Stimmen.

„Hey, da ist Laura!" rief Justin, der kleine Bruder von Nathan begeistert und zeigte auf das schwarzhaarige Mädchen. Laura freute sich über den erfreuten Empfang und Nathan, der in einer Hängematte saß und heftig schaukelte, stoppte mit den Füßen und winkte ihr zu.

Er machte ihr Platz auf der Hängematte und sie redeten ein wenig. „Nathan ist in dich verliebt!" verkündete der jüngere Justin plötzlich lachend und Nathan drohte ihm, ihn in den Weiher zu werfen, wenn er weiter solchen Müll erzählen würde. Dabei wurde er aber verdächtig rot und war froh, dass Lisa in diesem Moment mit dem Fahrrad angeradelt kam.

Diese sah allerdings nicht sehr erfreut aus, als sie Laura und Nathan zusammen auf der Hängematte sah.

„Hey, gehen wir wieder in den Bach?" fragte Justin sofort aufgeregt. „Das war so toll!"

„Nein, wir gehen an den Strand!" entschied Nathan ohne die anderen um ihre Meinung zu fragen. Er wusste nicht, dass Lauras Vater ihr angeordnet hatte, im Dorf zu bleiben. Aber sie sagte nichts.

s s s s

Über alte Briefe gebeugt saß Severus Snape in seinem Haus und grübelte und suchte. Was genau er finden wollte, war nicht ganz klar. Irgendetwas. Irgendeinen Hinweis, der seinen schlimmen Verdacht bestätigte. Wieso? Er wusste es nicht. Er wollte es einfach wissen.

Doch Rachel schien nach der Geburt seiner Großmutter Rose keine Briefe mehr geschrieben zu haben. Weshalb? fragte er sich. Sie hatte ja noch viele Jahre gelebt. Hatte sie plötzlich aufgehört, um Margarida zu trauern?

"Hast du etwas gefunden?" fragte Amélie, die ihn eine zeitlang schweigend beobachtet hatte. Sie umarmte ihn von hinten und sah ebenfalls auf die Briefe hinunter, die sie aber alle schon gelesen hatten, soviel sie wusste.

"Nein," sagte er geistesabwesend, während er einen der Briefe zusammenfaltete. "Nichts." Er atmete hörbar aus und griff dann ihre Hände, die sie um ihn geschlungen hatte.

"Ich mach uns mal einen Tee," sagte sie, nachdem sie ihn auf die Wange geküsst hatte und verschwand in der Küche.

Severus nickte. Er hatte gestern Abend das Haus abgesucht nach Haaren von Edna. Er brauchte irgendetwas von ihr, das er untersuchen konnte. Er wollte wissen, ob sie an der Überdosis Vergessenstrank gestorben war. Oder sonst an einem Trank, den Rachel ihr vielleicht gegeben hatte. Er hatte nichts gefunden, obwohl er in jedem einzelnen Raum einen Accio-Zauber gemacht hatte, der auch ein altes Haar, das irgendwo dazwischen gerutscht sein konnte, zu ihm befördert hätte.

"So," sagte Amélie und stellte eine Teetasse vor ihn auf den Tisch. Sie setzte sich ihm gegenüber und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Tee.

"In den nächsten Tagen suche ich ihr Grab," sagte Snape, während er seine dunkelgrüne Tasse nahm.

"Denkst du, sie ist in Olot respektive Santa Pau begraben?" fragte Amélie und musterte ihn aufmerksam. Er hob die dampfende Tasse an den Mund, doch hielt plötzlich inne. Er sah auf den Tee hinunter und schnupperte kritisch. Dann sah er die junge Frau, die ihm gegenüber saß und unschuldig blickte, stirnrunzelnd an.

"Was ist da drin?" fragte er. "Willst du mir etwas unterjubeln?" fragte er etwas ungläubig.

Amélie schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich wusste, dass du das nicht trinkst," sagte sie ruhig und sachlich. "Es ist etwas blutdrucksenkender Trank drin," erklärte sie, als wäre es das Normalste, dass sie seinen Tee damit punschte.

Er sah sie etwas verwirrt an, denn er wusste nicht, was sie damit bezwecken wollte.

"Ich habe mich informiert und heraus gefunden, dass der Vergessenstrank in etwa den ähnlichen Geschmack hat. Meinst du nicht, Severus, dass Edna, als Tränkespezialistin wie du, auch gemerkt haben müsste, wenn etwas in ihr Getränk gemengt worden wäre. Bestimmt hatte sie eine so feine Nase wie du. Klar hatte sie das wohl nicht erwartet, in ihrer Familie, aber auch für dich war das jetzt unerwartet. Und trotzdem hast du nicht einen einzigen Schluck genommen."

Snape sah sie etwas stutzig an. Das hätte er Amélie gar nicht zugetraut! Und er musste ihr recht geben. Klar war es schwierig, gewisse Zaubertränke aus einem Tee oder sonst einem Getränk heraus zu riechen oder schmecken, aber dass Edna sowas über längere Zeit nicht gemerkt hätte, wäre wohl wirklich nicht sehr wahrscheinlich. Sie musste klar feine Sinne gehabt haben, sonst hätte sie es wohl nicht geschafft, einen komplizierten Trank zu entwickeln.

"Ich habe gleich einen Termin mit deinem Arbeitgeber," verkündete sie gespielt nebensächlich.

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. "Dumbledore?" fragte er überflüssigerweise. Amélie nickte.

"Genau," lächelte sie frech, als hätte er soeben eine Quizfrage beantwortet. "Ich will Leute finden, die mit Edna zur Schule gegangen sind. Bestimmt hatte sie Freunde. Und es wäre möglich, dass noch jemand davon am Leben ist."

"Dieser Jemand müsste dann aber beinahe hundert Jahre alt sein, oder nicht?" stellte er zweifelnd fest.

"Ja," antwortete Amélie. "Und wie alt ist Dumbledore?" fragte sie zwinkernd. Snape sah sie nachdenklich an.

s s s s s s s

„Ein Geheimgang?" fragte Nathan und Justin sah sehr interessiert zu seinem Bruder auf. „Wer hat dir denn das erzählt?"

Laura druckste etwas herum. „Eine alte Frau," antwortete sie und Lisa nickte.

„Ja, davon habe ich gehört, ich glaube es aber nicht, denn ich hab mit meinem Bruder schon mal danach gesucht," sagte das dunkelblonde Mädchen, dass etwa einen halben Kopf größer war als Laura und eine große Muschel in der Hand hielt, welche sie eben gefunden hatte.

„Mein Großvater hat erzählt, dass Seeräuber vor vielen hundert Jahren ihre Beute in einer Höhle irgendwo in den Felsen da versteckten," erzählte sie rasch weiter, da sie die volle Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Kinder hatte. Natürlich hatte sie das nie so recht geglaubt, aber nun, da Laura auch von einem Geheimgang mit Höhle redete, konnte doch wirklich etwas dran sein.

Justin war Feuer und Flamme und rannte sofort zu der felsigen Böschung, die sich weiter vorne erstreckte.

Er rutschte auf den feuchten Steinen unter seinen Füßen aus und rappelte sich schnell wieder auf.

Laura folgte ihm und Nathan und Lisa gingen auch zu den höheren Steinhängen hinüber. Sie waren ziemlich weit gegangen, vom Dorf aus, aber Laura vermutete, dass es über die Felder nicht sehr weit von ihrem Zuhause weg war. Sie würde dann einfach eine Abkürzung über die meist gemähten Wiesen nehmen.

Wenn sie tatsächlich den Eingang finden würden, zu dem Gang, wäre das so genial, dachte Laura. Zwar wusste sie nicht, ob sie das den Freunden hätte erzählen dürfen, aber wenn jemand wusste, wo sich der Eingang befand, dann doch wohl jemand von hier.

„Hier ist eine Höhle!" rief Justin triumphierend. Schnell rannten die anderen zu ihm, nur um enttäuscht festzustellen, dass es eine kleine Einbuchtung in den Fels war.

„Du Dummkopf!" sagte sein großer Bruder, was Laura ziemlich gemein fand. Justin sah ihn wütend an, suchte dann aber schon weiter.

Lisa suchte schon wieder nach Muscheln und Nathan setzte sich auf einen großen Stein. Er hielt einen Fuß in eine kleine Mulde, in der sich Meerwasser gesammelt hatte. Laura ging dem kleinen Jungen hinterher, der nun mit einem Stock in einem Felsspalt rumstocherte. „Hier könnte es sein!" sagte er mit einem Seitenblick auf Laura. Sie trat näher und versuchte, in den Spalt hinein zu spähen. Aber man erkannte nichts, da er dunkel war drin.

„Vielleicht ist der Gang ja auch schon lange eingestürzt," meinte sie zu Justin, der als einziges wirklich interessiert schien, den Geheimgang zu finden.

Nathan redete etwas näher beim Meer mit Lisa. Laura fand Nathan noch süß, mit seinem braunen, gelockten Haar und den wenigen Sommersprossen über der Nase. Nur meinte er immer, den Chef raushängen zu müssen und das nervte sie etwas.

Laura spürte, wie die Sonne ihre Haut an ihren Schultern verbrannte. Sie war nicht empfindlich für Sonne, aber nun waren sie doch schon einige Zeit hier am Strand.

Nathan und Lisa hatten angefangen, mit dem Ball zu spielen, den der große Junge dabei hatte.

„Hier ist ein Loch," rief Justin, der mit seinem Stock in ein Loch in der schrägen Felsböschung stocherte. „Das ist aber etwas klein. Da kommt wohl kein fetter Pirat mit Beute durch."

Laura lachte, ging aber trotzdem zu dem Jungen hinüber. „Komm, wir nehmen mal den Stein da weg!" schlug sie vor und zerrte sofort an einem großen Stein.

Zusammen schafften sie es, den Stein zu entfernen und tatsächlich kam darunter ein größeres Loch zum Vorschein.

„Wir haben etwas gefunden!" rief Justin laut zu seinem Bruder und Lisa hinüber, die sie nicht zu hören schienen. Nochmals schrie der kleine Junge so laut er konnte und nun sah Nathan zu ihnen hinüber.

„He! Nun ist der Ball ins Meer!" rief Lisa, die den Ball gekickt hatte, in dem Moment, als Nathan einige Schritte Richtung Justin gemacht hatte.

„Och verdammt, der ist weg!" sagte Nathan verärgert.

Laura fragte sich, ob die Kinder denn nicht schwimmen konnten und rannte zum Strand, wo der Ball von den Wellen langsam weg getragen wurde.

„Ich hol ihn!" rief sie und Nathan schüttelte sofort den Kopf.

„Hier darf man nicht schwimmen!" sagte er. „He!" rief er lauter, als Laura nicht hörte.

Es war ja niemand hier, der es verbieten könnte, dachte Laura. Also, sie hatte Nathan nicht so eingeschätzt, dass er sich an alle Regeln hielt.

„Mir doch egal," sagte Laura nicht sehr laut und war auch schon im Meer. Sie schwamm schnell zum Ball.

Bald hatte sie ihn erreicht und schnappte ihn sich. „Komm sofort raus!" schrien die Kinder aufgeregt.

„Ja, ja!" sagte Laura und wusste nicht, wieso die so ernst waren.

Sie erreichte den Strand und sah von weitem einen Mann auf sie zueilen. Er hatte einen hellbraunen Hund an der Leine und kam schnellen Schrittes auf sie zu. Hoffentlich würde der Mann nicht schimpfen, wegen des unerlaubten Schwimmens. Aber es schien ja kein Polizist zu sein, also hatte er ihr ja auch nichts zu sagen, dachte sie und trotzdem behielt sie den Mann im Auge, der ziemlich wütend schien.

„Hier ist dein Ball!" sagte sie unsicher.

Die anderen Kinder bemerkten den Mann mit dem Hund nun auch, der sich schnell näherte. Laura sah fragend zu den Freunden. „Hier darf man nicht schwimmen!" konnte Nathan gerade noch erklären, als der Mann sie erreicht hatte und Laura unsanft am Arm packte.

Er schüttelte sie ziemlich und Laura erschrak. Der Mann sah aus, als kochte er vor Wut. „Bist du lebensmüde, du dummes Kind?" fuhr er sie ärgerlich an.

Laura sah mit großen Augen zu ihm auf. „Hier zu schwimmen ist verdammt gefährlich! Es gibt überall Schilder, auf denen das deutlich steht!" Er drehte Laura unsanft zur Böschung, wo tatsächlich ein großes Schild war. Sie hatte vorhin nicht darauf geachtet.

Laura schluckte leer. „Aber der Ball..." piepte sie eingeschüchtert.

„Willst du wegen eines Balls sterben?" schrie er sie an und schüttelte sie nochmals. Laura blinzelte und schüttelte dann langsam den Kopf. „Wo sind deine Eltern?" wollte er dann wissen, nachdem er sich umgesehen hatte.

„Zu Hause," hauchte Laura. „Ich wohne da... da oben." Sie zeigte in etwa der Richtung, in der sie wohnte. Hoffentlich brachte der Mann sie nicht nach Hause. Und wieso war der so wütend? Konnte dem doch egal sein, wenn sie ertrank!

„Hier sind schon viele Menschen ertrunken! Es müssen nicht noch mehr sein!" Er sah sie streng an, ließ sie nun aber los. Sein Haar war dunkelbraun mit ein paar grauen Strähnen, sein Gesicht war ebenmäßig und er hatte graue Augen.

Er wäre bestimmt noch sympatisch gewesen, wenn er nicht so böse geblickt hätte, dachte Laura. Sie nickte langsam. „Ja, Sir," sagte sie zerknirscht, da ihr nichts besseres einfiel.

„Lass dich nicht nochmals im Wasser erwischen, oder es wird dir nicht gut bekommen!" warnte er.

„Komm, Mex!" sagte er zu seinem Hund und ging davon. Die Kinder sahen ihm hinterher. Laura schämte sich ziemlich, dass sie vor den Freunden so zusammengestaucht worden war. Und das von einem fremden Mann.

Lisa sah sie mitleidig an. „Das ist der Fischer, der hier hinten, in dem Haus da lebt. Sein Bruder ist hier als Kind ertrunken," erklärte sie.

„Er ist sonst ziemlich nett," meinte Justin.

Nathan zeigte auf den Strand. „Das Meer hat hier so Strömungen, die einem weit ins Meer hinaus ziehen können. Du hast Glück gehabt. Wohl, weil das Meer heute so ruhig ist," meinte er. Im Dorf wusste das jedes Kind, dass hier Badeverbot war und deshalb hatten sie Laura nicht darauf aufmerksam gemacht.

Laura sah zu dem hübschen Haus, in dem der Fischer wohnte. Ein blaues Auto, ein Pickup stand davor, wie sie von weitem erkennen konnte. Unten am Meer wiegten sich einige Boote auf dem Wasser.

S s s s

Laura konnte es nicht glauben. War das nur eine kleine Höhle, oder konnte das wirklich der Eingang zu dem unterirdischen Gang sein. Das wäre ja Hammer!

„Wir müssen jetzt nach Hause," bemerkte Nathan plötzlich, als er auf die Uhr sah. „Mum dreht durch, wenn wir heute wieder zu spät nach Hause kommen," fügte er hinzu und Laura sah auf die Uhr des Jungen und erschrak.

Verdammt, sie hatte total die Zeit vergessen!

„Wir kommen Morgen mit Schaufeln und Pickel zurück," meinte Justin und Laura verabschiedete sich schnell.

Oje, ihr Dad würde wohl gar nicht erfreut sein. Der hasste Unpünktlichkeit und konnte wegen einer halben Minute recht schwierig werden, was würde er wohl sagen, wenn sie beinahe eine Stunde zu spät kam? Und das heute, wo sie doch noch eingeladen waren.

Suchte er sie wohl schon? War er vielleicht schon auf dem Weg hierher?

Nun fand sie die Idee, über die Felder nach Hause zu gehen, noch besser, denn da würde sie ihrem Dad nicht begegnen. Es wäre ihr mehr als peinlich, vor allem vor Nathan, wenn er ihnen wütend entgegen kommen würde. Sie stellte sich eine Schreckensszene vor, in der sie von ihrem Vater an den Ohren nach Hause geführt werden würde, vor den Augen der Freunde. Sie würde sich nie wieder blicken lassen können und ihre Schmach wäre schrecklich und lebenslänglich.

Schnell rannte sie einen schmalen Weg die Böschung hinauf und auf ein Feld. Sie musste über einen halb kaputten Zaun klettern und durch hohes Gras und Gestrüpp gehen, bevor sie auf ein Feld kam. Sie rannte los. Über einen Acker und durch irgend etwas Angesätes, das eben ein paar Zentimeter aus dem Boden ragte. Doch das war ihr jetzt egal, darauf konnte sie keine Rücksicht nehmen. Sie hoffte nur, keinem wütenden Bauern zu begegnen. Das wäre wohl zu viel, für einen Tag!

Beim Rennen dachte sie an den Mann von vorhin und wie aufgebracht er gewesen war und sie dachte daran, dass sein Bruder hier ertrunken war. Das musste schlimm gewesen sein! Deshalb war er wohl auch so wütend gewesen, dachte sie.

Außer Atem erreichte sie endlich ihr Zuhause und ging an der Außenmauer, die das Haus umgab entlang. Sie war nervös und ihr Herz klopfte laut, nicht nur vom Rennen. Mit mulmigem Gefühl im Magen ging sie nun etwas langsamer zur Haustür.

Sie schluckte leer, bevor sie die Klinke berührte. Sie hielt kurz inne und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Langsam und möglichst leise öffnete sie die Tür.

S s s s s s s

Schon zehn Minuten über der Zeit, dachte Snape genervt. Wahrscheinlich stampfte Laura mit diesen Muggelkindern durch den Bach. Was daran interessant sein sollte, wusste er nicht, aber er verstand noch so einiges nicht, wenn es um Kinder und insbesondere um seine Tochter ging.

Verantwortungsbewusstsein war eine Tugend, die er seiner Tochter beibringen wollte. Es war wichtig im Leben, zuverlässig zu sein.

Auch wenn sie am Spielen war, sollte sie die Zeit nicht vergessen, sie war schließlich alt genug. Er wusste, dass sie keine Uhr hatte, aber sie hatte genügend Möglichkeiten, die Uhrzeit ausfindig zu machen.

Er machte sich eine mentale Notiz, dass er ihr zum Geburtstag, der ja auch bald sein würde, eine Uhr kaufen würde.

Snape schritt zum Fenster und sah hinaus. Nirgends war sein Kind zu sehen. Er spürte, wie seine Ungeduld mit jeder Minute stieg und wie er ärgerlicher und ärgerlicher wurde. Nach einer halben Stunde wurde er sogar auch noch etwas besorgt. Hatte sie tatsächlich einfach die Zeit vergessen, oder war ihr vielleicht etwas zugestoßen?

Er versuchte, sein Temperament etwas zu beruhigen und setzte sich mit einem Tränkemagazin aufs Sofa. Remus würde nachher noch schnell vorbei kommen, um ihm zu berichten, ob Dursley gehandelt hatte, wie erwartet und um ihm eine Zutat für einen Zaubertrank zu bringen, die er vom StMungos jeweils bezog. Es handelte sich um einen sehr heiklen Saft, der ziemlich empfindlich war. Er war gespannt, ob dieser Dursley seinen dicken Hintern bewegt hatte, und Harry die Dinge besorgt hatte.

Er war ehrlich geschockt gewesen, über die Zustände in diesem Hause. Vor allem über die Tatsache, dass der Junge-der-lebt in einem Schrank unter der Treppe gewohnt hatte, während er der Überzeugung gewesen war, dass Harry als verwöhnter, selbstverliebter Bengel heran wuchs.

„Soll Milly Meister Professor Snape und Laura etwas zu trinken bringen?" fragte plötzlich Millys pipsige Stimme und Snape sah von dem Magazin auf, das er nur angestarrt hatte, statt wirklich etwas gelesen zu haben.

„Nein, danke. Die junge Miss Smethurst ist leider noch nicht zurück gekehrt vom Spielen," antwortete er etwas gereizt. Milly wusste, dass der Unmut ihres Meisters nicht ihr galt. Trotzdem beschlich sie ein ungutes Gefühl. Einerseits hatte sie etwas Angst, dass Laura etwas zugestoßen sein könnte. Andererseits würde ihr bestimmt etwas zustoßen, wenn sie nach Hause kam, dachte sie bange. Und wenn es nur in Form eines wütenden Professor Snapes war.

„Oh!" sagte sie nur und sah ihren Meister mit großen Augen an. Sie hoffte, dass er nicht all zu verärgert war darüber.

„In der Tat. Oh!" antwortete er und Milly wusste sofort, dass er wohl doch ziemlich wütend war.

„Junge Laura hat bestimmt beim Spielen vergessen, auf die Zeit zu achten, Meister Professor Snape, Sir. Das passiert Kindern oft!" versicherte sie nickend.

Eine Augenbraue zog sich etwas hoch, in Snapes Gesicht. Natürlich hatte er bemerkt, dass Milly versuchte, Lauras Benehmen zu entschuldigen und sie vor Strafe zu schützen.

Sie, genau wie auch Amélie, hatten immer für alles Verständnis und waren geduldig. Amélie hatte auch schon einige Male durchblicken lassen, dass sie ihn sehr streng fand. Vielleicht hatte sie Recht. Aber _er_ war nicht bereit, all die Unarten einfach zu dulden.

Oft genug hatte er sich mit schlecht erzogenen Gören herumschlagen müssen in seiner Karriere als Lehrer. Kinder, für die alles selbstverständlich war und die es nicht gewohnt waren, selbst einen Finger zu krümmen und sich anzustrengen. Kinder, die es nicht gewohnt waren, einfache Anweisungen zu befolgen und gewisse Regeln einzuhalten. Und gerade das war sehr wichtig im Zaubertrankbrauen. Bei solchen Kindern hatte er sehr streng vorgehen müssen, damit sie begriffen, wie es bei ihm lief und dass _er_ sagte, wo es lang ging.

Er wollte kein Kind, dass machte, was immer ihm beliebte. Vor allem wusste er auch, dass Laura sich in der Pubertät dann noch viel häufiger quer stellen würde und sich weniger sagen lassen würde. Milder werden konnte er jederzeit. Jetzt war es um so wichtiger, dass sie sich an die Regeln hielt und sich innerhalb der von ihm gesteckten Grenzen bewegte.

Wie er mit ihr umgehen würde, wenn sie erst einmal ein richtiger Teenie war, wusste er nicht. Ob er die Zügel lockerer lassen konnte, wusste er auch nicht. Es war nicht seine Art, etwas durch gehen zu lassen, dass ihm nicht passte. Und auch nicht Frechheiten über sich ergehen zu lassen.

Er war froh, dass dann Amélie an seiner Seite sein würde und ihn etwas unterstützen konnte, wenn Laura erst einmal mit Hormonen überschüttet werden würde. Milly hatte sich in die Küche zurück gezogen und er stand wieder auf und ging zum Fenster.

Nichts!

Er atmete hörbar aus. Dieses Mädchen konnte etwas erleben! dachte er und spürte es in seinem Innern wieder kochen.

S s s s s s

Zögernd trat Laura ein und fragte sich, ob ihr Dad wohl wirklich unterwegs war, um sie zu suchen. Sie hörte nichts und sie zog sich schnell die Schuhe aus. Ihre Kleider waren immer noch nass. Sie würde sich als erstes rasch umziehen gehen.

„Wo warst du?" fragte die Stimme ihres Vaters hinter ihr, als sie eben die Treppe hoch schleichen wollte.

Sofort drehte sie sich um und sah ihren Vater mit unerfreutem Blick vor sich. „Tut mir Leid , Dad!" sagte sie schnell. „Ich habe die Zeit vergessen," murmelte sie entschuldigend.

Snape hielt den Kopf etwas schräg und musterte die Tochter. „Wieso bist du so nass?" wollte er wissen.

Laura zögerte einen Moment und kratzte sich an der Nase. „Vom Bach," log sie und sie sah ihrem Vater an, dass er ihr die Lüge nicht abnahm.

„Ich hätte guten Grund, dich übers Knie zu legen, Laura. Also fordere mich nicht heraus, es zu tun!" warnte er in einschüchterndem Ton. Er hatte sich einmal geschworen, nichts anzudrohen, das er dann nicht durchziehen würde. Dass er Laura fürs Zuspätkommen versohlen würde, war aber nicht sehr wahrscheinlich, musste er sich selber zugestehen. Doch das musste sie ja nicht wissen und wenn sie ihn weiterhin anlog würde er für nichts garantieren.

Laura fragte sich, wieso er das nun schon wieder gemerkt hatte, sie hatte sich solche Mühe gegeben, überzeugend zu klingen. Doch sie entschied sich, die Wahrheit zu sagen. Vielleicht würde die Wahrheit ihr etwas besser bekommen, als wenn sie weiterhin log. Bestimmt würde er seine Drohung wahr machen.

Plötzlich räusperte sich jemand und sowohl Snapes wie auch Lauras Kopf schnellten herum. Remus stand, mit einem kleinen Päcklein in beiden Händen, im Durchgang zum Wohnzimmer. Er wusste, dass er wohl etwas ungelegen kam, nach den letzten Worten von Severus zu schließen, aber er konnte sich ja nicht einfach wieder davon schleichen. Schon gar nicht, da er hier erwartet wurde.

„Hallo zusammen," sagte er, da er nicht wusste, was er sonst sagen sollte. Laura grüßte zurück, allerdings nicht so überschwänglich wie gewöhnlich.

„Ich warte dann im Wohnzimmer," sagte Remus als nächstes und drehte sich um. Snape nickte kurz und wandte sich dann wieder seiner Tochter zu.

„Du hast meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet, junge Dame. Noch nicht ehrlich, jedenfalls," sagte er leise, aber scharf. Laura sah kurz zu ihm auf und ihre Wangen wurden noch etwas röter, als sie schon waren.

„Vom Meer," hauchte sie und sah zu ihren nackten, schmutzigen Füßen hinunter.

„Vom Meer," wiederholte Snape. „Ich denke, es ist ziemlich gut ausgeschildert, dass man hier am Meer nicht baden darf?"

Laura blinzelte zu ihm auf. Ihr Haar war immer noch leicht feucht und hing in Strähnen in ihr Gesicht. „Ich habs nicht gesehen," piepte sie kleinlaut.

Snape sah immer noch gefährlich verärgert aus. „Ich dachte, du gehst ins Dorf. Wieso ward ihr dann am Meer?" wollte er weiter wissen. Wieso musste der so viele Fragen stellen, dachte Laura und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie zuckte die Schultern.

„Das ist keine genügende Antwort!" sagte ihr Dad deutlich.

„Die anderen wollten," antwortete sie nun und wie erwartet hob ihr Vater eine Augenbraue.

„Darüber unterhalten wir uns morgen weiter, da wir noch eine Verabredung haben, soviel ich weiß," sagte er und Laura war ziemlich froh, für den Moment dieser Konfrontation ausweichen zu können.

„Geh dich duschen und umziehen. In zehn Minuten erwarte ich dich hier unten," befahl er knapp und Laura rannte sofort die Treppe hinauf.

Snape schüttelte unten den Kopf. Dieses Kind war so ein Wirbelwind und er fragte sich, ob sie ihr Temperament wohl irgendwann mal etwas würde zügeln können. Sie war doch bald ein Teenager und Teenies waren doch oftmals so faul und lustlos. Laura allerdings schien immer zu sprudeln vor Tatendrang und er hatte noch nicht einmal auch nur den Hauch von Faulheit an ihr erlebt.

Und sie war eigentlich auch für so ziemlich alles zu begeistern, ausgenommen Hausaufgaben. Aber es gefiel ihm, dass sie so interessiert war an allem.

Er ging ins Wohnzimmer. Diese Einladung der Tante von Laura fand er ziemlich speziell. Nun lebte sie beinahe zwei Jahre mit ihm und nun wurden sie plötzlich eingeladen? Ob es hier um Vergangenheitsbewältigung ging, fragte er sich.

S s s s s

Harry konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. Sein Onkel hatte sich an Remus' Forderungen gehalten und war gleich am Morgen früh mit Harry in die Stadt gefahren, um die Sachen zu organisieren. Zähneknirschend natürlich, aber der Junge hatte es einfach ignoriert. Immerhin schien Vernon genügend Angst vor Remus zu haben, dass er es sofort erledigt hatte.

Das Bett und den Schreibtisch wollte der Onkel alleine organisieren, aber die Geschenke hatte er wohl oder übel mit seinem Neffen zusammen kaufen gehen müssen, da die klare Anweisung des Zauberers gewesen war, dass sich Harry etwas aussuchen sollte. Egal was!

Vernon hatte seine Backenzähnen sosehr zusammen gebissen, als er Harry in sein Auto hatte einsteigen lassen, dass es ziemlich geknirscht hatte und er kaum die Lippen voneinander gebracht hatte, um Harry anzuweisen in den Wagen einzusteigen.

Harry lächelte, als er nun stolz sein blau-gelbes Fahrrad ansah. Es war gar nicht so einfach, damit zu fahren, wie er gedacht hatte, aber trotzdem hatte er es nach ein paar Anläufen geschafft, die Straße hinunter zu kurven.

Nach etwa einer Stunde hin- und herfahren stellte er das Fahrrad in den Unterstand hinterm Haus. Er betrachtete es noch einen Moment und fuhr mit der Hand über das kühle, glänzende Metall.

Dann ging er ins Haus, aus welchem er den Fernseher hörte. Natürlich lag Dudley faul vor der Flimmerkiste und als Harry ins Wohnzimmer kam, sagte er ohne den Blick vom Bildschirm zu nehmen, in dem aber nur Werbung lief: Bring mir schnell die Chips da in der Küche!"

„Nee!" antwortete Harry, griff in seine Hosentasche und platzierte eines der Weasley-Bonbons so, dass es im nächsten Moment heraus fallen würde.

„Hol sie dir doch selbst," sagte er weiter und ging an dem Jungen vorbei. Leider fiel das Bonbon nicht wie gewünscht aus der Hosentasche und Harry drehte sich zu Dudley um.

Er sah dem plumpen Jungen an, dass er sich überlegte, ob die Begierde auf die Chips groß genug war, um die Anstrengung auf sich zu nehmen, sich zu erheben und sie zu holen. Er schien hin und hergerissen und als er sich dann schließlich doch etwas mühsam erhob, ging Harry schnell in die Küche und schnappte sich die Packung.

Bei der schnellen Bewegung war nun das Bonbon am Boden gelandet, doch Harry tat so, als hätte er es nicht bemerkt.

Er öffnete die Chipspackung und Dudley sah ihm dabei ungläubig zu. Das hatte sich der Cousin noch nie erlaubt, einfach etwas zu öffnen und dann auch noch seine Hand hinein zu stecken und eine Handvoll Chips hinaus zu nehmen. Normalerweise hätte er jetzt sofort seine Mum gerufen, aber die war nicht da und seit diese Zauberer hier gewesen waren, ließ sie Harry alles durch.

Dudley sah auf den Boden und Harry tat so, als bemerke er jetzt das Bonbon, das er verloren hatte.

Natürlich hätte Harry es zehnmal schneller aufgelesen gehabt, als Dudley, aber als dieser schnell zu dem rot eingepackten Bonbon watschelte und sich tatsächlich bückte, um es sich zu schnappen, ließ er ihn natürlich und tat so, als ob der Cousin leider etwas schneller gewesen war.

„Gib das her!" befahl Harry und versuchte, es dem größeren Jungen aus der Hand zu nehmen. Er wusste, dass Dudley es auf diese Art und Weise niemals rausrücken würde.

"Gib es her, es gehört mir!" sagte er nochmals, diesmal in verärgertem Ton. „Untersteh dich bloß, das zu essen!"

Dudley, der Harry im Moment überlegen vorkam und das auch genoss, hob seine Arme hoch hinauf, sodass der kleinere Harry keine Chance hatte, an die Süßigkeit ran zu kommen und schälte es aus seinem Papier.

Zu Harrys Freude stopfte er es sich auch sofort genüsslich in den Mund und grinste fies. Harry versuchte ein wütendes Gesicht zu ziehen, was relativ schwierig war, unter diesen glücklichen Umständen.

S s s s s s

Immer wieder musste Laura etwas rennen, um mit den langen Schritten ihres Vaters schritthalten zu können. Zwar versuchte sie, genau so große Schritte zu nehmen wie er, was auf die Dauer aber ziemlich anstrengend war. Außerdem hielt ihr Dad sie an der Hand, was sie zum selben Tempo zwang, wie er hatte.

Laura hatte auch viel zu gucken, denn es hatte sich einiges verändert, in den Straßen, in denen sie aufgewachsen war.

Sie war aufgeregt, da es ziemlich lange her war, dass sie ihre Verwandten hier besucht hatte. Nun da sie in einer ganz anderen Welt lebte, kam ihr das hier vor, wie aus einem anderen Leben und doch so vertraut.

Als sie den Block erreicht hatten, in dem sie noch vor zwei Jahren gelebt hatte, hielt sie die Hand ihres Vaters ziemlich fest umschlossen.

Er sah fragend zu ihr hinunter, doch sie starrte nur auf die Klingel.

Sofort wurde geöffnet und einer der Zwillinge erschien. „Hi!" grüßte er und wurde dann von hinten angerempelt. „Hör auf, du Idiot!" sagte der blonde Junge sofort und nun erschien schon Lauras Tante.

Sie begrüßte den Besuch freundlich und Laura fand, dass die Frau nun noch besser und gepflegter aussah, als bei ihrem letzten Zusammentreffen. Mit der depressiven, ungepflegten Frau, bei der Laura viele ihrer Kinderjahre verbracht hatte, hatte das Erscheinungsbild dieser jungen Frau wenig zu tun. Für Laura wirkte sie beinahe fremd.

Als sie dann alle am Tisch saßen und Lauras Onkel die Zwillinge schon öfters zurechtgewiesen hatte, sie sich aber trotzdem immer weiter stritten und hänselten, sah Laura unauffällig zu ihrem Dad hinauf. Was er wohl von den Jungs hielt? So ein Benehmen hätte er niemals geduldet und sie sah, wie er offenbar die Zähne zusammen biss, vielleicht um nichts zu sagen. Seine Augen hatten diesen speziellen Ausdruck, den sie als Warnsignal erkannt hätte.

Die Tante hatte sich Mühe gegeben, alles schön her zu richten, das merkte man. Nathalie stahl immer wieder Blicke zu Snape und Laura wusste, dass sie den Mann irgendwie bewunderte oder so. Auch wenn er ja schon ziemlich alt war, verglichen mit Nathalie.

„Nun benehmt euch, oder es passiert was!" drohte ihr Onkel Thomas streng und Leon maulte: "Dean fängt immer an!"

Anfangs hatte Snape gedacht, dass diese Jungs den Weasleys Konkurrenz machen könnten, mittlerweile war er aber der Überzeugung, dass diese Zwillinge deutlich schlimmer waren und das war ein Rekord. Ein wirklicher Rekord!

Er musste sich zusammen reißen, die beiden Bengel nicht an den Ohren aus dem Raum zu ziehen.

Aber es war nicht seine Sache, redete er sich selbst gut zu, um die Nerven zu bewahren.

Plötzlich kam ein Schluchzen von Susan, der Tante von Laura, und Snape dachte erst, dass sie die Nerven verlor, wegen der unmöglichen Jungen.

„Ich schäme mich so...", schniefte die Frau und beachtete ihr Essen vor sich nicht mehr. Mit einer Hand bedeckte sie etwas beschämt ihre Augen, aus denen Tränen flossen.

„Ich schäme mich, dass ich meine Kinder alle so vernachlässigt habe... auch dich, Laura... wie konnte ich nur... ich... habe nicht mal für euch gekocht... und die Wäsche nicht gewaschen und... euch nicht erzogen und gepflegt..." Sie konnte kaum sprechen vor lauter Schniefen und Laura erschreckte und befremdete das so sehr, dass sie nahe zu ihrem Dad rutschte und sich mit einer Hand um seinen Arm fest hielt. Was sollte sie tun oder sagen?

Snape sah kurz zu seinem Kind hinunter und dann wieder zu Lauras Tante. Er fand die Szene auch merkwürdig, aber der Frau schien das wirklich auf dem Herzen zu liegen und er vermutete, dass sie deshalb auch eingeladen worden waren. Vielleicht musste Susan das los werden, da es sie zermürbte.

Thomas fuhr seiner Frau mit der Hand beruhigend über den Rücken und sogar die Zwillinge hielten kurz inne, bevor sie sich wieder unterm Tisch zu treten begannen.

„Es war nicht nur deine Schuld," sagte nun Thomas. „Du warst krank und ich bin auch nur geflüchtet, vor der Situation."

Susan sah mit Tränen in den Augen zu Laura. „Es tut mir wirklich sehr Leid, Laura. Ich hätte Hilfe holen müssen. Ich habe euch schrecklich alleine gelassen. Und das, wo du doch so dringend jemanden gebraucht hättest."

Laura schluckte leer und sah zu ihrem Dad. Sie hatte es nicht anders gekannt hier. Sie hatte keine Erwartungen gehabt, da sie gelernt hatte, dass sie nicht erfüllt werden würden. Ihr Onkel hatte sich manchmal bemüht, zu retten, was zu retten war. Er hatte sich Zeit genommen, so gut es ging, für die Kinder. Aber sie waren so wild gewesen, vor allem die Jungs. Laura hatte gespürt, dass er dann auch ganz genervt gewesen war und überfordert. Manchmal hatte er dann die Zwillinge ziemlich heftig angeschrien.

„Ich weiß, dass du es jetzt gut hast, Laura, und darüber bin ich sehr froh. Aber ich realisiere immer mehr, welch schlimme Fehler ich gemacht habe und was für eine lausige Mutter ich gewesen war."

Snape konnte dem nicht widersprechen und er selbst war auch nicht glücklich, dass sein Kind so vernachlässigt und verwildert aufgewachsen war. Doch trotz allem hatte sich Laura gut entwickelt und sie war alles in allem ein liebes Kind mit einem guten Charakter.

Er hatte sie regelrecht zähmen müssen und es war für beide nicht sehr einfach gewesen. Sie hatte lernen müssen, dass es Regeln gab, die einzuhalten waren und Grenzen, die nicht überschritten werden durften.

Etwas, dass diese zwei Bengel, die hier mit ihnen am Tisch saßen, noch dringend lernen sollten, dachte er grimmig, als der eine Junge dem anderen eins auf den Kopf haute.

„Arsch!" sagte dieser und nun mischte sich die Mutter endlich ein.

„Für euch ist diese Woche das Fernsehen gestrichen, meine Herren!" sagte sie in einem Ton, den Laura noch nie zuvor bei ihre gehört hatte.

Nun rümpften die Zwillinge ihre Nasen und rissen sich etwas zusammen.

„Was geschehen ist, ist nicht rückgängig zu machen," sagte nun Snape leise, aber deutlich. Erwartete die Frau nun wirklich sein Mitleid? Klar war es nicht alleine ihre Schuld, aber das war ihm eigentlich egal, wenn es um seine Tochter ging. „Und wir können uns glücklich schätzen, dass kein unbehebbarer Schaden entstanden ist," sagte er und sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Laura ihn ansah.

Natürlich hatte sein Kind Mitleid mit der Frau, das wusste er. Erstens, weil es trotz allem ihre Tante war, bei der sie ein paar Jahre lang aufgewachsen war und zweitens, weil das Lauras Charakter war.

Die Frau wischte ihre letzten Tränen weg und antwortete: „Ja, da können wir froh sein." Sie schien erleichtert, das los geworden zu sein. Sie lächelte Laura an.

„Du bist so ein gutes Mädel und du hast dich ziemlich verändert," bemerkte sie und ihr Onkel stimmte ihr nickend zu: "Ja und du hast so gute Manieren."

Er erinnerte sich an das quirrlige, kleine Mädchen, das ihn immer an ein wildes Kätzchen erinnert hatte und das sich, genau wie ihre eigenen Kinder, nicht immer tadellos benommen hatte, um es milde auszudrücken. Wie auch, dachte er schuldbewusst, sie hatten sie ja nicht erzogen.

„Vielleicht sollten wir euch beide mal ein paar Wochen zu Mr. Snape schicken, damit ihr Anstand lernt," fügte er zu seinen sich gegenseitig Grimassen schneidenden Zwillingen hinzu, die darauf hin sofort inne hielten und ihren Vater erschrocken anstarrten.

Snapes Augen funkelten die Jungen einen Moment an, dann erwiderte er trocken: "Nur über meine Leiche."

s s s s s

„Wieso denkst du, es könnte noch einen Gang geben, Dad?" fragte Laura, als sie ihrem Vater am Strand hinterher rannte. Sie hatte eine kleine Muschel in der Hand und griff mit der anderen die Hand von Snape. Sie war glücklich, mit ihrem Dad alleine hier zu sein. Natürlich liebte sie Amélie und auch ihre Gesellschaft, aber trotzdem genoss sie es, alleine mit ihrem Vater etwas Interessantes zu erleben.

„Weil Ann gesagt hat, dass Rachel Stunden am Strand verbracht hatte und ich diese Frau nicht als Naturliebhaberin sehe. Außerdem musste sie irgendwie an der Echse vorbei gekommen sein. Oder eben einen anderen Weg in den Raum gekannt haben. Lass das!"

Laura kickte mit den Füßen bei jedem Schritt Sand und Kies weg, welcher dann auf Snapes Schuhen landete. Sie hörte aber sofort auf, nach der Ermahnung ihres Dads.

„Siehst du, wie gut ich gehorche?" fragte sie zufrieden mit sich selbst. „Du kannst wirklich froh sein, dass ich nicht so unartig bin, wie diese Zwillinge. Mein Onkel hat auch gesagt, dass ich Anstand habe."

Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an und er hob eine Augenbraue. „Es wird auch nichts anderes als Anstand von dir toleriert, junge Dame," sagte er trocken. „Was diese Zwillinge betrifft, so frage ich mich ernsthaft, wie deine Verwandten das aushalten."

Laura grinste. „Die waren direkt lammfromm, gestern," sagte sie und sah, wie sich die Augen ihres Vaters verfinsterten. Das wäre etwas, wenn ihr Dad sich um diese Rambasse kümmern müsste. Der hätte wohl eine Nervenkrise nach der ersten Stunde. Und die Jungs würden wohl die nächsten Tage etwas Mühe haben zu sitzen, vermutete sie verschmitzt lächelnd.

„Hier ist es!" sagte Laura und deutete auf die Stelle, die sie mit Justin gefunden hatte. Snape hatte Laura am Morgen nochmals ins Gewissen geredet und hatte ihr erklärt, dass er nun einen Zauber um die Stelle legen müsse, um die Jungs davon abzuhalten, hier weiter zu suchen. Wahrscheinlich hatte auch Rachel so einen Zauber gelegt, vor vielen Jahren, der aber nun nicht mehr, oder kaum mehr aktiv war. Aber noch war nicht sicher, ob sich Snapes Verdacht bestätigen würde und tatsächlich ein weiterer Gang in den Raum führte.

„Guten Tag," grüßte plötzlich jemand hinter ihnen. Laura erkannte den Mann und seinen braunen Hund sofort. Es war der Fischer, der sie gestern so geschimpft hatte, wegen des Badens. Er war einige Meter von ihnen entfernt und kam auf sie zu. Laura hoffte sehr, dass der Mann ihrem Dad nicht auch noch unter die Nase rieb, dass sie hier gebadet hatte. Sein Rüffel gestern hatte ihr eigentlich gereicht, er sollte nicht mehr daran erinnert werden.

Snape grüßte zurück. Er schien den Mann zu kennen, denn er nannte ihn Mr Kenneth

„Wieder einmal im Lande Mr Snape?" fragte der Mann, der nun stehen geblieben war erfreut. „Ist das Ihre Nichte?"

Snape war nicht zu einen Plauderstündchen aufgelegt, das war er eigentlich nie. Aber er mochte den ruhigen Fischer gar nicht so schlecht, er hatte sich als Jugendlicher ein paar mal kurz mit ihm unterhalten. In den letzten Jahren hatte er ihn hin und wieder im Dorf oder hier am Strand getroffen, aber äußerst selten, da er sich meistens im Tränkelabor seines Hauses aufgehalten hatte, wenn er hier war.

„Das ist meine Tochter Laura," sagte Snape knapp. „Laura das ist Mr Kenneth," stellte er anstandshalber vor.

Der Mann streckte Laura die Hand entgegen, als hätte er sie noch nie gesehen: "Freut mich, junge Frau," sagte er und lächelte, während er Lauras Hand schüttelte. "Wusste gar nicht, dass Sie ein Kind haben."

Das hab bis vor kurzem nicht mal _ich_ gewusst, dachte Snape bitter. Naja, seit zwei Jahren wusste er von Laura und konnte seine Vaterrolle wahrnehmen.

„Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir hier," sagte Mr Kenneth zu Laura. „Leider ist es hier zu gefährlich zum Baden, aber etwa zwei Kilometer weiter oben ist eine kleine Bucht, wo es selten Leute hat und wo man gut schwimmen kann," berichtete der Mann weiter. Laura war sich sicher, einen winzig kleines Augenzwinkern gesehen zu haben, als er das mit dem nicht Schwimmen gesagt hatte. Sie war froh, dass er so diskret gewesen war und sie nicht nochmals ermahnt hatte, vor ihrem Vater. Er hatte ja ziemlich heftig reagiert, gestern.

„Hat mich gefreut euch zu treffen, viel Spaß wünsche ich noch," sagte er und Laura lächelte ihn an.

Er winkte zum Abschied und ging mit dem Hund davon.

"Mr Kenneth!" rief Snape und der Mann drehte sich fragend um. "Ihr Vater war Friedhofsgärtner," begann er und der ältere Mann nickte. "Wissen Sie, ob es früher anonyme Bestattungen gegeben hat, hier im Dorf?" fragte er. Er hatte nämlich den Friedhof schon vor langem einmal besucht. Seine Großeltern, lagen dort begraben. Vielleicht gab es anonyme Gemeinschaftsgräber, wo Margarida vielleicht bestattet sein könnte. Natürlich war es auch möglich, dass sie in Spanien begraben war.

Mr Kenneth sah etwas überrascht aus, über die Frage. "Eigentlich nicht," antwortete er, als er wieder näher gekommen war. "Mein Großvater, der Bestatter war, hat mir aber erzählt, dass er einmal jemanden bestattet hatte, dessen Grabstein keine Inschrift trug. Nur eine Rose war hinein gemeißelt gewesen. Und Rosen hatten immer auf dem Grab geblüht."

Der Mann machte eine Pause und Snape sah, dass er noch mehr zu berichten hatte. "Mein Großvater hat erzählt, dass er sich seltsamerweise weder an die Beerdigung erinnern konnte, noch wer da beerdigt worden war. Vielleicht lag das an seiner Migräne. Aber jemand hatte jahrelang für das Grab bezahlt, das ansonsten schon längst aufgehoben worden wäre," erzählte er. "Ob es jetzt noch da ist, weiß ich nicht. Ist gut möglich," sagte Mr Kenneth und streichelte dem Hund über den Kopf.

"Wer für das Grab bezahlt hat, wissen Sie nicht, nehme ich an?" fragte Snape und der Mann schüttelte den Kopf. Snape vermutete, dass er das auch nicht hätte sagen dürfen, auch wenn er es gewusst hätte. Aber er würde es auch so heraus finden. Könnte das Ednas Grab sein? Möglich wäre es. Er wusste nicht, ob Edna Rosen besonders gemocht hatte, wegen den Verzierungen am und auf dem Grab. War aber gut möglich, schliesslich hatte sie ja ihre Tochter Rose genannt.

Mr Kenneth lächelte und Snape nickte und bedankte sich für die Auskunft.

"Auf Wiedersehen," sagte Mr Kenneth und winkte Laura. Sie sahen ihm hinterher, wie er mit seinem Hund davon ging.

„Sein Bruder ist hier ertrunken," flüsterte Laura und Snape sah sie überrascht an.

„Ich weiß. Aber woher weißt du das?" fragte Snape und Laura biss sich schnell auf die Lippen.

„Ehm... Nathan hat es mir erzählt," sagte sie wahrheitsgetreu. „Wir haben den Mann schon gestern gesehen. Von weitem."

TBC...


	38. Chapter 38

So, meine Lieben. An dieser Stelle bedanke ich mich ganz herzlich bei allen treuen Lesern und Reviewern. Nun kommt also das letzte Kapitel meiner Geschichte von Severus und seiner Laura. Es freut mich, wenn sie euch gefallen hat.

Eure Reviews haben mich sehr motiviert und ich habe mich immer riesig über jeden einzelnen Kommentar gefreut. Vielen vielen Dank!

Tinschchen: danke fürs treue Reviewen, hat mich wirklich gefreut! Ich wünsche dir alles Gute!

Phoebe: auch dir vielen Dank für deine Reviews :-D

Tweetylein: danke für dein Review, ich hoffe, deine Fragen werden noch beantwortet im letzten Kapi! Merci!

Meiner wunderbaren Betaleserin scientific ida, die mich so super unterstützt hat, meine Fehler ausgebügelt und mich immer wieder zum Lachen gebracht hat ein ganz ganz grosses Dankeschön!

Nun wünsche ich allen ganz viel Spass und ich hoffe sehr, dass euch der letzte Teil gefällt. Ganz liebe Grüsse an alle und nochmals DANKE, eure Sally

s s s s s s s s s

Der Einstieg in den Gang hatte ihnen Schwierigkeiten bereitet, da der Eingang etwas verschüttet gewesen war. Doch als sie um die erste enge Biegung waren, wurde der Gang bedeutend breiter und angenehmer. Er ging stetig etwas abwärts und Laura versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie Piraten vor hunderten Jahren ihre Schätze hier hinein geschleppt hatten. Natürlich wusste sie nicht, wer den geheimen Gang gegraben hatte, aber man sah die harte Arbeit, die er gekostet haben musste. Es waren Spuren von Schaufeln und Spaten an den lehmig-steinigen Wänden zu sehen, anders als beim Gang von der anderen Seite her.

Laura war etwas mulmig zu Mute und sie konnte die Befürchtung nicht ganz loswerden, dass dieser Gang einstürzen könnte. Andererseits würde das wohl kaum ausgerechnet jetzt geschehen, nachdem er ja so lange gehalten hatte.

Snape war erstaunt, dass ihnen nichts Magisches den Weg versperrte. Natürlich maß er mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes immer wieder, ob sich etwas Magisches in der Nähe befand. Aber das war nicht der Fall.

Nun stieg der Pfad wieder an und wurde dann eben. „Dad, bitte gib mir die Hand," bat Laura leise. Ihr war unheimlich.

Ohne nach hinten zu sehen, streckte Snape seine Hand aus und Laura griff sie sofort. Es tat gut, seine Wärme zu spüren.

Plötzlich stoppte Snape und Laura, die eben eine große Spinne bestaunt hatte, sah, weshalb.

Ein Pirat stand vor ihnen. Er sah allerdings nicht sehr furchteinflößend aus, obwohl er ein großes Schwert in den Händen hatte. Er war ganz klar ein Geist, denn er war durchscheinend. Zwar war es nicht so ein Pirat, wie Laura ihn sich vorgestellt hätte und doch vermutete sie, dass er einer war, vielleicht auch nur wegen des Säbels.

Er hatte aber kein Holzbein, keine Hakenhand, nicht mal eine Augenklappe oder ein ordentliches Piratenkopftuch!

„Haltet ihr Landratten!" sagte der bärtige Kerl und sah sie böse an. Er schien ziemlich zufrieden, dass sich jemand hierher verirrt hatte.

„Einen Schritt weiter und ich halbiere euch mit einem Schlag!" drohte er. Das fand Laura dann schon wieder mehr piratisch.

Laura wusste, dass ihr Dad eine Augenbraue hob. Sie wusste nämlich auch, dass der Geist für sie nicht wirklich gefährlich werden könnte. Laura sah einen halb zerfallenen, alten Stuhl, neben dem ein in Lumpen gekleidetes Skelett lag. Musste wohl irgendwann mal auf dem Stuhl gesessen haben, vermutete sie.

Nun trat sie doch einen Schritt näher zu ihrem Vater und drückte sich an ihn. Während der Geist weitere Drohungen aussprach, die er wahrscheinlich seit längerem einstudiert hatte, musterte sie die sterblichen Überreste auf dem Boden mit gerümpfter Nase.

Ihr wurde bald klar, dass es sich um den Pirat handelte, der nun als Geist vor ihnen stand und sie bedrohte. Es schien ihm noch nicht aufgefallen zu sein, dass sich sein Erscheinungsbild etwas verändert hatte und er nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilte.

„Nichts und niemanden werde ich an den Schatz heran lassen!" knurrte der Mann und fuchtelte wild mit seinem Schwert.

„Nicht einmal mehr diese alte Runzel, egal wie viel stinkenden Fisch sie mir bringt!"

„Du hast die Aufgabe, den Schatz zu bewachen?" fragte Snape etwas amüsiert, zeigte das aber nicht. „Das wird nicht mehr notwendig sein, denn es gibt keinen Schatz mehr. Dein Kapitän ist längst tot, genau wie du." Snape zeigte auf das Skelett am Boden. „Wie deine sterblichen Überreste hier beweisen," fügte er hinzu.

Der Pirat schien etwas verwirrt und gleichzeitig etwas verärgert. Er sah sich um und sah das Skelett am Boden genau an. Er beugte sie über die Knochen, welche dieselben Kleider trugen, wie er, was ihm auch erst jetzt aufzufallen schien.

Er schien noch nie die Möglichkeit in Betracht gezogen zu haben, dass es sich tatsächlich um _seine_ Überreste handeln könnte. Vielleicht hatte er es auch nach all den Jahren hier unten vergessen, oder verdrängt.

Der arme Kerl schien seit hunderten von Jahren den Schatz zu bewachen, den es gar nicht mehr gab und irgendwann war er dann anscheinend über den Jordan gesegelt, ohne es bemerkt zu haben. Irgendwie tat er Laura nun Leid. „Ich weiß einen Ort, wo es viele Schätze zu bewachen gibt," sagte sie plötzlich. „Dort würden sie deine Hilfe bestimmt gut gebrauchen können. So einen unerschrockenen, gefährlichen Kerl."

Laura war von ihrer Idee begeistert und dachte, dass sich der Pirat bestimmt über die Gesellschaft der anderen Hogwartsgeister freuen würde.

Snape sah erstaunt zu Laura hinunter. Langsam hob der Pirat, der sich geschockt hatte auf den Stuhl fallen lassen, den Kopf und sah das Mädchen an.

„Na dann, Weibsbild, zeige mir diesen Ort!" befahl er entschlossen und stand auf. Laura sah ihm aber, trotz seiner barschen Rede an, dass er mit sich zu kämpfen hatte.

„Bald," sagte nun Snape. „Lass uns in den Raum, den du bewachst. Du kannst dich dann selbst davon überzeugen, dass sich kein Schatz darin verbirgt. Wir werden dich dann an den Ort führen, an dem deine Hilfe benötigt wird."

Der Pirat überlegte einen Moment. „Gut. Ich werde euch einlassen in die Gemäuer, wie ich auch die Alte eingelassen habe. Aber ihr seid des Todes, wenn ihr versucht, mich zu betrügen!" warnte er selbstsicher.

Er trat bei Seite und zog an einem eisernen Griff, der aus der Steinmauer herausragte. Snape zückte den Zauberstab und eine Luke, die etwa einen Meter fünfzig hoch und etwa sechzig Zentimeter breit war, öffnete sich quietschend.

Dahinter verbarg sich, wie Snape richtig vermutete hatte, der Raum, den Rachel eingerichtet hatte. Die Steintür musste so geschickt in die Mauer eingepasst sein, dass es von innen nicht aufgefallen war.

Nun war klar, wie die Frau hier her hatte gelangen können, ohne an der Echse vorbei zu müssen.

S s s s s s s

Dudley merkte nicht, dass er von Harry mit Adleraugen beobachtet wurde. Viel zu sehr war er mit dem Fernsehprogramm beschäftigt und mit den Chips, die er in sich hinein stopfte.

Harry wusste, dass sein Cousin vor seinen Freunden niemals zugegeben hätte, dass er sich so kindische Zeichentrickfilme ansah.

Dass Harry Zeuge davon wurde, schien ihm allerdings egal. Während er zusah, wie eine kleine Trickfilmmaus vor einer Miezekatze flüchtete, sah Harry zu, wie Dudleys Ohren sich etwas vergrößerten. Allerdings etwas zögerlich, fand er. Fred hatte ihm erzählt, dass diese Bonbons das Erscheinungsbild einem Zootier anpassen würden für einige Minuten. Da aber Dudley sowieso mit so einigen Zootieren Ähnlichkeiten hatte, war es relativ schwierig, zu erraten, in was der Junge sich im Moment verwandelte.

Die Dosis schien etwas schwach zu sein, dachte Harry, denn außer den etwas größeren Ohren und dem Mund, der sich etwas noch vorne wölbte, veränderte sich nicht wirklich viel. Harry vermutete, dass es ein Gorilla sein sollte, in den sich Dudleys Kopf hätte verwandeln müssen.

Entweder war sein Aussehen einem Gorilla von Natur aus so ähnlich, dass man keine relevanten Veränderungen bemerken konnte, vielleicht war auch auf Grund seines hohen Gewichtes ein einziges Bonbon zu wenig.

Da Dudley wahrscheinlich etwa das Doppelte wog wie ein normalgewichtiges Kind, würde er wohl mindestens die doppelte Dosis benötigen.

Harry überlegte, während er zusah, wie Dudley die nun leere Chipspackung achtlos auf den Boden warf.

Er hatte noch drei Bonbons, allerdings waren zwei gelb eingepackt und eines blau. Er sollte wohl die Farben nicht mischen, sonst würde sich Dudley in zwei verschiedene Tiere verwandeln.

Harry lächelte. Das war ja vielleicht auch noch lustig! Ja, und diese Dosis würde es wohl schon brauchen.

S s s s s

„Gibst du mir auch eins?" fragte Harry, als Dudley eine halbe Stunde später die Hälfte eines Biskuitpackes verspeist hatte. Nun sah er sich einen Actionfilm im Fernseher an und war so in die Geschichte vertieft, dass er die Süßigkeiten unbewusst in den Mund steckte.

„He!" rief Harry, um Dudleys Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. „Gib mir auch eins!"

Nun sah der fette, schmatzende Junge zu Harry. „Spinnst du?" maulte er mit vollem Mund.

Harry sah auf die Biskuits und tat so, als wäre es sein dringlicher Wunsch eins abzubekommen.

„Ich geb dir dann eins meiner Bonbons," schlug er vor. Dudley schüttelte nur den Kopf, während er in den Fernseher sah und kaute.

„Okay, ich geb dir alle drei," stöhnte er und streckte sie ihm unter die Nase.

Nun sah der Cousin auf die Bonbons hinunter und wollte sie sich schnappen. Doch Harry zog sie schnell zurück.

Dudley überlegte und besah sich die Biskuitpackung. „Na gut, aber du kriegst nur eins," sagte er bestimmt.

„Nein, drei," konterte Harry.

„Eins," sagte Dudley.

„Zwei," schlug Harry vor. Dudley gab nach und zog mit seinen wurstigen Fingern zwei Kekse aus der Schachtel und warf sie Harry hin.

„Gib schon her!" befahl er großspurig und Harry gab ihm gespielt widerwillig die Bonbons.

Wie gewünscht und erwartet, packte Dudley sie aus und steckte sie alle drei gleichzeitig in den Mund.

Harry rührte die Kekse nicht an, sondern hatte seine Augen auf Dudleys Gesicht. Dieser freute sich gerade, da im Fernsehen jemand erschossen wurde.

S s s s

Laura durfte Amélie sagen, was genau sie für T-Shirts wollte. Die Mode von Amélie gefiel ihr sehr gut. Amélies Kleider waren speziell. Mit viel Schnickschnack und besondere Farben. Und ihr Laden war sehr interessant. Sie durfte sogar an den Nähmaschinen arbeiten, was ihr sehr gefiel. Allerdings war das nicht so einfach, wie sie sich das vorgestellt hatte.

Doch als Amélie noch einen Rock und einen Umhang für eine Kundin fertig machen musste, wurde es dem Mädchen langweilig.

Ihr Dad war in der Winkelgasse bei diesem Velano am Einkaufen und da hatte sie nicht mitgehen wollen.

Nun war es hier aber auch nicht mehr sehr interessant und Laura fragte Amélie, ob sie sich auf der Straße etwas umsehen durfte.

Amélie nickte, wollte aber, dass sie in der Nähe blieb und in einer halben Stunde wieder hier war.

Die Impasse-penché war der Winkelgasse nicht ganz unähnlich, allerdings war sie etwas schmaler und verwinkelter. Die Häuser waren weniger hoch und etwas schräger. Laura ging die Straße hinunter, bis sie an eine Tierhandlung kam. Ein alter klappriger Mann beschäftigte sich mit einem zerzaust aussehenden Raben in einem winzigen Käfig.

Ob sie für Hedwig ein paar Leckereien besorgen sollte? Schließlich musste sie sich diese Woche gut um die Eule des Freundes kümmern. Dann fiel ihr aber ein, dass sie ja gar kein Geld hatte und sie sah zu, wie der Mann den Rabenkäfig an einer hölzernen Stange, die aus dem Haus heraus ragte, aufhing.

Der Vogel tat Laura Leid. Es war viel zu heiß hier unter der brütenden Sonne und er hatte weder zu Trinken noch zu Essen in seinem Miniaturkäfig, abgesehen von einem alten, halb verschimmelten Apfelstückchen.

„Der hat es zu heiß hier!" sagte Laura empört zu dem alten Mann. „Und er ist bestimmt durstig," fügte sie hinzu und deutete auf den grauschwarzen Raben, der ein ziemlich trauriger Anblick war.

Der alte Mann schien sie nicht zu verstehen und redete etwas auf Französisch. Anscheinend dachte er, dass Laura den Vogel kaufen wollte, denn er deutete auf ein kleines Schildchen, auf dem der Preis stand.

Laura schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte mit Zeichensprache zu verstehen zu geben, dass der Rabe schwitzt und Trinken möchte.

Immerzu redete der Alte auf sie ein und Laura ekelte sich etwas vor dem Mann, der bestenfalls noch die Hälfte seiner braunen Zähne besaß.

„Michel!" rief er plötzlich und Laura sah einen jüngeren Mann aus dem kleinen Häuschen kommen. Der redete allerdings mit einer Frau, die scheinbar etwas eingekauft hatte, bei ihnen. Ob das sein Sohn war? Er ähnelte ihm kein bisschen.

Der alte Mann redete schnell auf den anderen ein und dieser schien ein grummliger, eher unfreundlicher Zeitgenosse zu sein, denn er sah Laura nicht gerade freundlich an.

„Wenn du den Vogel kaufen willst, dann kaufe ihn, ansonsten verschwindest du!" sagte der jüngere Mann akzentfrei.

Laura zeigte auf den armen Raben, der nun den Schnabel leicht geöffnet hatte. „Der Rabe da hat es viel zu heiß in der Sonne und er hat kein Futter und kein Wasser!" sagte sie selbstsicher, obwohl sie etwas eingeschüchtert war von dem ziemlich großen, kräftig gebauten Mann.

„Das geht dich nichts an, verschwinde!" befahl er und zog sich ins Haus zurück. So auch der Alte.

Lauras Augen spien Feuer. Schade nur, dass es niemand sehen konnte.

Im Schaufenster waren noch weitere Tiere zu sehen. Ein hässlicher Hund mit eingedrückter Schnauze, der sie grimmig anknurrte und sie sofort an den Hund von Harrys schrecklicher Tante erinnerte.

Hoffentlich ging es Harry gut, dachte Laura.

S s s

Und Harry ging es gut.

Mit Genugtuung beobachtete Harry, wie sich Dudleys Nase immer mehr nach vorne wölbte. Seine Stirn war flacher geworden und seine Ohren ziemlich groß. Er fragte sich, in was für ein Tier sich der Cousin wohl verwandeln würde.

Es gäbe einige, die ihm gut stehen würden, dachte er grinsend.

Immer noch starrte Dudley in den Fernseher und rümpfte gerade die Nase, da er doch etwas bemerkt zu haben schien.

Er hob die Hand, um sich an der großen Nase zu kratzen und ein Schrei ließ Harry darauf schließen, dass er nun wohl bemerkt hatte, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

So schnell, wie Dudley sich nun vom Sofa erhob, hatte Harry ihn noch nie gesehen. Wild sah er umher und betastete sein sich veränderndes Gesicht.

Harry konnte nicht anders als einfach leise vor sich hin zu lachen. Das musste wohl ein Schreck sein, für seinen Cousin.

Wie von einer Biene gestochen rannte der fette Junge quiekend umher und rief seine Eltern. Harry hätte niemals gedacht, dass Dudley sich in einer solchen Geschwindigkeit bewegen konnte.

Es rumpelte und panzergleich kam nun Onkel Vernon ins Wohnzimmer gestürmt. Erschrocken sah er, was mit seinem Sohn geschehen war. Mittlerweile sah Duddy aus, wie eine Mischung aus einem Wildschwein und einem Elefanten. Eigentlich beschränkte sich die Veränderung auf den Kopf, aber der Körper passte von Natur aus wie angegossen zum Rest. Mit weit geöffneten Augen stand der plumpe Junge wimmernd vor einem kleinen Spiegelchen, das er als kleiner Junge gebastelt und verziert hatte und welches seit damals an der Wand im Wohnzimmer hing.

Vernon ging sofort zu ihm und legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf den Rücken und sprach beruhigend auf ihn ein, er selbst war aber alles andere als ruhig.

Plötzlich glitten seine Augen zu Harry, der kichernd beim Sofa stand.

Das Lachen verging Harry allerdings, als er Vernon mit großen Schritten auf sich zu kommen sah. Sein Gesicht war zu einer wütenden Maske verzerrt und sein Doppelkinn wabbelte wie ein rosa Wackelpudding, was Harry beinahe wieder zum Lachen gebracht hätte.

„Du!" zischte der Mann außer sich. „Du Bastard! Mach das weg!" befahl er und griff sich Harry grob am T-Shirt. Harry hörte, wie der Stoff des Shirts riss unter dem starken Zug, da Vernon ihn beinahe hochhob daran.

„Mach ihn wieder normal!" zischte er blind vor Wut.

'Was heißt hier _wieder_, der war doch noch nie normal', hätte Harry am liebsten geantwortet, wagte es aber nicht. Er wusste, dass der Zauber nur ein paar Minuten wirken würde.

Oder er hoffte es zumindest!

„Lass mich los, sonst kann ich nicht zaubern!" sagte Harry, dem der Griff des Onkels weh tat.

Dudley rannte verzweifelt im Wohnzimmer rum und Harry konnte sich ein verdrücktes Grinsen einfach nicht verkneifen.

S s s s

Eine Stunde später lag Harry auf seinem neuen Bett. Er wusste, dass Remus heute kommen würde, um zu kontrollieren, ob alles erledigt worden war von Onkel Vernon.

Er sah sich zufrieden in seinem Zimmer um. Es sah ganz anders aus, nun da anständige Möbel drin standen.

Dudley schien sich beruhigt zu haben und mampfte unten eine Riesenpizza, die sein Vater für ihn bestellt hatte.

Nachdem Vernon ihn los gelassen hatte, hatte Harry eine ziemliche Show abgezogen und dramatisch klingende Formeln aufgesagt. Dann hatte er Dudley genötigt, eine Tasse Essig zu trinken, da das helfen würde. Er hatte sich so amüsiert, als der Junge das saure Getränk hinunter gezwungen hatte.

Leider hatte dann die Wirkung der Bonbons immer noch nicht nachgelassen und ihm waren bald die Ideen ausgegangen. Schließlich musste das alles ja glaubhaft wirken und mit der Zeit war die ganze Sache dann eher mühsam als amüsant gewesen.

Als sich die riesige Nase und die Ohren und Wildschweinhauer endlich begonnen hatten zurück zu bilden, hatte es auch noch an der Tür geklingelt, was erneut für Aufregung gesorgt hatte.

Dummerweise war auch ausgerechnet dann Petunia nach Hause gekommen und hatte den Freund von Dudley, Piers Polkiss, der an der Tür sturmgeklingelt hatte, gleich mit hinein gebracht.

Geistesgegenwärtig hatte sie dann aber die Tür zum Wohnzimmer zugeschlagen, als sie gesehen hatte, was mit ihrem Sohn los war und hatte den Jungen wieder abgewimmelt. Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob Piers etwas gesehen hatte von seinem veränderten Freund.

Mit viel Geschimpf und Gezeter war er dann, als Dudley wieder seine ursprünglichen Formen hatte, ins Zimmer geschickt worden.

Wahrscheinlich hatte Harry es nur der Drohnung von Remus zu verdanken, dass er noch lebte. Zum Glück hatte Vernon soviel Angst vor Zauberern.

S s s s s s s

„Hast du etwas heraus finden können?" fragte Amélie, kaum dass Snape ihren Laden betreten hatte.

Dieser zog sie in seine Arme und nickte. „Ja," sagte er etwas erschöpft. Er hatte auf Standesämtern und Gemeinden herum suchen müssen um an Hinweise heran zu kommen.

„Mein Urgroßvater, Sideris, hatte fünf Geschwister. Der Zweitjüngste lebt noch, ist aber schon 88 Jahre alt, ist also 1905 zur Welt gekommen. Vielleicht weiß der was. Ich habe ihm meinen Besuch bereits angekündigt."

Amélie befreite sich etwas aus seiner Umarmung und lächelte ihn an. „Na, das ist doch wenigstens etwas. Sie selbst hatte bei Dumbledore einige Namen von Schulkameraden Ednas heraus gefunden.

Von den zwei noch lebenden hatte sich aber nur ein Mann an Edna erinnert. Er war allerdings nicht mit ihr befreundet gewesen, hatte aber erzählt, dass Edna kaum Freunde gehabt hatte und sehr zurückhaltend gewesen sei. Sie sei ziemlich dünn gewesen und auch etwas bescheiden gekleidet. Sonst hatte sie nichts herausfinden können.

„Du warst doch heute Morgen noch bei dem Rosengrab, von dem du mir erzählt hast," fragte Amélie, die heute noch nicht die Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, mit Severus darüber zu reden. Nach dem Mittag hatte er Laura hier bei Amélie abgegeben und war dann sofort wieder gegangen.

Severus zog Amélie am Handgelenk sanft mit sich und setzte sich auf einen Holzstuhl. Er zog sie auf seinen Schoß, was die junge Frau überraschte. Das war eigentlich nicht seine Art, vor allem nicht, da ja Kunden hätten auftauchen können.

„Ja, und ich bin mir sicher, dass es sich um Ednas Grab handelt," sagte er überzeugt. „Nach genauerem Untersuchen des Grabsteines habe ich ganz unten, beinahe völlig von der Erde verdeckt ihre Initialen gefunden. Genauso, wie sie auch auf Margaridas schlichtem Grabstein im Steinkreis stehen."

Das war doch mal etwas, dachte Amélie. So konnte Laura wenigstens etwas aufs Grab setzten. Sie hoffte nur, dass Severus nicht vor hatte, die Überreste seiner Urgroßmutter zu bergen, um sie zu untersuchen. Es schauderte ihr bei dem Gedanken.

Er wollte ganz klar herausfinden, woran die junge Frau gestorben war, das wusste Amélie. Das würde ihm keine Ruhe lassen.

S s s s

Laura knurrte die zähnefletschende Bulldogge durchs Fenster des Tierladens an, was den Hund zu lautem Gebell veranlasste. Sie streckte ihm die Zunge raus und schämte sich sofort dafür, schließlich war es ja nur ein Tier und konnte nichts für sein Verhalten. Wahrscheinlich war der Hund auch durch die schlechte Haltung gestört! Einen kleinen Moment spielte sie mit dem Gedanken, ihren Vater zu fragen, ob sie ihn haben durfte. Doch sie wusste die Antwort auch so, und so konnte sie es auch gleich lassen.

Der Rabe sah sie mit klugem Blick an.

Laura trat näher zum Käfig. Einen Moment beobachtete sie den Vogel, sah dann zur Tür und öffnete rasch das Türchen des kleinen, schäbigen Käfigs. Einen Spalt breit öffnete sie ihn und lächelte dem schwarzen Kerl aufmunternd zu.

„Hau einfach ab!" flüsterte sie und machte sich davon.

Schnell ging sie zurück zu Amélies Laden, wo die junge Frau und ihr Vater schon auf sie warteten.

Laura war aufgeregt, aber glücklich, dass sie dem armen Tier geholfen hatte. Als sie zur Tür hinein kam, hörte sie, wie ihr Dad Amélie erzählte, dass er mit Dumbledore über den Geist im Geheimgang gesprochen hatte.

Amélie lächelte Laura entgegen und sagte: „So, dann können wir gehen. Ich möchte noch schnell zum Bäcker, da vorne."

Laura freute sich darüber und gab ihrem Dad die Hand, während Amélie mit dem Zauberstab den Laden abschloss. Snape sah zu seiner etwas verschwitzten Tochter hinunter, deren Augen glücklich strahlten und deren Wangen ziemlich rot waren.

Als Amélie dann aber genau in Richtung des Tierladens davon ging, wurde es Laura etwas mulmig zu Mute.

„Ich hab keinen Hunger," sagte sie schnell, „können wir nicht gleich nach Hause gehen?"

Erstaunt sahen sich die beiden Erwachsenen an. Laura und keinen Hunger? Das war wirklich seltsam!

Amélie blieb stehen und sah sie fragend an. „Nein, es ist nicht weit. Jetzt gehen wir noch schnell etwas einkaufen."

Laura schluckte leer, sagte aber nichts mehr. Sie ließ Snapes Hand los und schlenderte langsam hinter den beiden her. Sie würde sich einfach hinter den Passanten verstecken, wenn sie an dem Tierladen vorbei gingen, dachte sie und sah sich heimlich um. Ob der Rabe abgehauen war?

„He, da ist Audrey!" sagte Amélie plötzlich und deutete auf eine junge Frau, die vor einem Laden ein Buch in den Händen herum drehte und abzuwägen schien, ob sie es kaufen sollte. „Die wollte ich dir schon lange vorstellen!" fügte Amélie an Severus gewandt hinzu.

Sie steuerten zu der Frau, die nun aufsah und Amélie erfreut umarmte. „Das sind Laura und Severus," stellte sie stolz vor. „Und das ist meine Freundin, Audrey."

Laura wusste genau, dass nun langweiliges Blabla kam. Das war immer so bei Erwachsenen. Und in diesem Fall war es noch langweiliger, weil das Blabla größtenteils auf Französisch war. Natürlich wusste Laura, dass ihr Dad es nicht gerne mochte, wenn jemand ihn so musterte, wie Amélies Freundin das nun tat. Auch Laura wurde von oben bis unten begutachtet, bevor die junge Frau sie anlächelte.

Endlich verabschiedeten sie sich und Laura ging so hinter ihrem Dad her, dass man sie von dem Tierladen, an dem sie nun vorbei gingen, nicht sehen konnte.

Unauffällig versuchte sie zum Käfig des Raben zu schielen. Doch sie konnte nichts erkennen, da andere Leute auf der Straße rum spazierten und schwatzend Einkäufe erledigten oder von der Arbeit nach Hause gingen.

Laura grinste vor sich hin und hörte, wie Snape und Amélie sich über irgendetwas unterhielten, das im Tagespropheten gestanden hatte. Sie blieb stehen, um einen Blick auf den hoffentlich leeren Käfig zu ergattern. Einige Passanten gingen an ihr vorüber, da sah sie ihn. Ja, der Käfig war leer und der alte Mann unterhielt sich wild gestikulierend mit einem anderen, älteren Mann.

„Hier bist du, du Schelm!" sagte plötzlich jemand und Laura wurde grob am Arm gefasst und herum gerissen.

Vor Schreck hätte sie beinahe in die Hosen gepinkelt und nun starrte sie mit grossen Augen in das wütende Gesicht des jüngeren Mannes vom Tierladen.

Ihr Herz raste und der Mann schrie sie an: „Was fällt dir ein, du Rotzgör!"

Schnell wollte sie das Weite suchen, doch die kräfigen Pranken des Mannes erwischten sie an ihrem Trägershirt. Der Stoff riss etwas ein und Laura sah rot. Es war ihr Lieblings-Shirt, welches Amélie ihr gemacht hatte und welches sie sehr gerne trug. Sie sah kurz auf den kleinen Riss hinunter und spürte, wie ihre Wangen ganz heiß wurden vor Wut.

Bevor sie überlegen konnte, kickte sie dem Mann mit ihren Turnschuhen so kräftig sie konnte ins Schienbein, worauf dieser schmerzhaft aufschrie. Sofort packte der Mann sie wieder am Arm.

Laura sah, wie er seine Hand hob, um sie zu ohrfeigen. Automatisch hielt sie sich den freien Arm zum Schutz vors Gesicht.

Doch schon stand ihr Vater neben dem Mann und funkelte ihn an. „Was tun Sie hier!" fragte Snape scharf und Laura war erleichtert von ihrem Dad gerettet zu werden, doch hielt den Arm sicherheitshalber immer noch vor ihr Gesicht.

„Ich verhaue das kleine Balg da!" sagte der Mann zielbewusst und ließ seine schwere Hand kraftvoll auf Lauras Hintern klatschen, dass diese nach vorne stolperte, soweit es der Griff des Mannes an ihrem Arm zuließ und sie erschrocken aufschrie. Der Mann hatte seine Hand erneut aufgezogen, doch nun hatte er Snapes Zauberstab am Hals.

„Hören Sie sofort auf!" sagte Snape ruhig. „Oder ich muss Ihnen sehr weh tun."

„Sie hat mich bestohlen!" fauchte der Mann unbeirrt und war zu zornig um sich der Gefahr von Snapes Zauberstabes bewusst zu sein. Er wollte nochmals ausholen, um Laura eine überzuziehen, ließ aber rasch von ihr ab und sackte auf die Knie ab. Wie ein elektrischer Schlag hatte ihn ein Zauber durchzuckt und ein quälender Schmerz wand sich durch seinen Körper wie eine brennende Schlange. Er wand sich leicht und biss seine Zähne hart zusammen.

Snapes Augen sahen ihn gefährlich an, während er seinen Zauberstab immer noch an den Hals des Mannes hielt.

Wieso ein wildfremder Mann auf der Straße seine Tochter angriff und sie verprügeln wollte, verstand er nicht wirklich. Laura sollte etwas gestohlen haben?

Und wenn schon, niemand vergriff sich an seinem Kind!

Das schmerzhaft verzogene Gesicht des Mannes machte Severus bewusst, dass sein Zauber ihn noch immer peinigte und er senkte den Zauberstab.

„Dieses Kind hat mein Eigentum gestohlen!" sagte der kräftige Mann mit rauher, grimmiger Stimme, während er aufstand.

Eine Menschentraube hatte sich um sie gebildet und alle tuschelten leise. Snape sah Laura mit einem kurzen Blick an, was ihm sofort verriet, dass das Mädchen wirklich etwas angestellt hatte. Sie stand dicht neben Amélie und rieb sich den Hintern, ihr Gesicht war aber nicht nur leidend und empört von der rüden Behandlung, sondern auch etwas schuldbewusst.

Allerdings genoss sie Amélies Mitleid und auch einige Zuschauer schienen ziemlich empört zu sein über das rüpelhafte Verhalten des Mannes und bemitleideten Laura.

„Darum werde ich mich kümmern!" sagte Snape ruhig und fragte sich, was Laura wohl gestohlen haben mochte. Es war gar nicht ihre Art zu stehlen! „Wieviel Schaden hat sie angerichtet?" fragte er kühl.

„Ich hab nur einem armen Raben den Käfig geöffnet, den er beinahe hat verdursten und verhungern lassen und er hat ihn in die pralle Sonne gehängt!" verteidigte nun Laura ihre Rabenrettung. „Ich habe ihn nicht gestohlen!" stellte sie mit bösem Blick zu dem Mann richtig.

Amélie kannte Michel und den Tierladen und wusste, wie schlecht und grob die Tiere dort behandelt wurden. Und sie kannte das Mädchen neben sich und konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass Laura diesen Anblick nicht hatte ertragen können und dem Tier hatte helfen wollen.

Ein Zuschauer übersetzte das gesprochene für die anderen Leute, die nun alle auch ihren Senf dazu gaben, die Köpfe schüttelten und missbilligende Gesten gegen den Mann machten.

„Zwanzig Silbersickel," sagte der Mann schlussendlich und wieder übersetzte der sprachengewannte Mann in der Menge das Gesprochene auf Französisch, worauf alle ihre Hände verwarfen und erneut entrüstet ihre Kommentare vernehmen ließen.

„Einen Raben hat sie frei gelassen?" fragte Snape und hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

Das war allerdings typisch für seine Tochter. „War der vergoldet, dass Sie dafür 20 Silbersikel wollen?" fragte er etwas spöttisch, ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten. „Da Sie meine Tochter geschlagen haben, werde ich den Schaden nicht ersetzen. Ich denke, dass sie damit sehr glimpflich davon kommen!" sagte er deutlich. „Sollten Sie nochmals in die Nähe meiner Tochter kommen, werden Sie das bitter bereuen."

Mit einem vielsagenden Blick fasste er Laura an der Hand und ging mit ihr und Amélie davon. Der kräftige Mann sah sehr aufgebracht aus, was Snape nicht entging, stampfte dann aber in die andere Richtung davon.

Plötzlich drehte er sich um und lie einen roten Blitz aus seinem Zauberstab auf Snape los, der diesen aber geistesgegenwärtig abwehren konnte.

Sofort stob auch aus Snapes Zauberstab ein Fluch, der den anderen Mann flach auf den Boden niederschlug und seinen Zauberstab durch die Luft wirbeln ließ.

Unter den Augen einiger Menschen, die nun aber sicherheitshalber zurück gewichen waren, ging Snape auf den Mann zu, dem er eine Ganzkörperklammer angehext hatte und der mit äußerst verärgertem Gesicht am Boden lag.

„Sie werden jetzt nach Hause gehen, klar?" forderte Snape nachdrücklich. Seine Augen blickten eisern zu dem Mann hinunter.

Snape hob den Zauber auf, drehte sich um und ging davon. Natürlich immer bereit einen erneuten Angriff abzuwehren.

Einige Leute auf der Straße gingen ihres Weges und lächelten Laura freundlich an, während andere den Vorfall laut diskutierten.

„Der ist als Rüpel bekannt," flüsterte Amélie Severus zu. „Der geht mit seinen Tieren wirklich nicht gut um und der gerät auch immer mal wieder in Streitereien und Schlägereien. Einmal war er glaube ich sogar mal in Azkaban für ein paar Tage, weil er handgreiflich geworden war."

Laura sah zu ihrem Dad auf und fragte sich, ob er wütend war auf sie. Der kräftige Schlag des Mannes war immer noch gut spürbar auf ihrem Hinterteil und sie war ziemlich froh, dass er nicht dazu gekommen war, ihr noch mehr davon zu geben und dass er ihr nicht auch noch einen üblen Fluch angehängt hatte.

Was hätte sie bloß getan, wenn ihr Dad nicht da gewesen wäre, um sie zu retten? Was, wenn der Mann sie direkt auf frischer Tat ertappt hätte?

Wahrscheinlich würde sie dann nie mehr fähig sein, sich je wieder hin zu setzen. Oder vielleicht hätte sie dann einen Fluch am Hals, den man nicht mehr weghexen konnte.

Was für ein grober, rüpelhafter Kerl!

Sie würde von nun an wohl etwas vorsichtiger sein, mit solchen Aktionen. Als sie ihre Hand in die ihres Vaters legte, hörte sie ein heiseres Krächzen und sah auf einem niedrigen Hausdach in der nähe einen Raben sitzen. Bestimmt war es der, den sie gerettet hatte, dachte sie glücklich.

S s s s

Als er an der Haustür klingelte, war Harry besonders schnell an der Tür. Noch bevor Dudley seine Zimmertür hatte öffnen können.

„Remus!" rief er erfreut, obwohl er natürlich erwartet hatte, dass der Mann am Abend kommen würde.

Sofort erzählte er aufgeregt und erfreut von seinem neuen Fahrrad und wollte ihm sofort demonstrieren, wie gut er schon fahren konnte. Remus freute sich sehr für Harry und lobte ihn lächelnd.

Als sie dann ins Haus gingen, bemerkte Harry, dass Tante Petunia sie die ganze Zeit von hinter dem Vorhang beobachtet hatte. Klar wusste er, dass es ihr gar nicht gefallen hat, dass Remus sich vor ihrem Haus aufhielt und dann auch noch eintrat.

Sofort ging er mit Harry in den oberen Stock und überzeugte sich, dass alles so war, wie er es gefordert hatte. Dursley schien ihn glücklicherweise ernst genommen zu haben, denn alles war zu seiner Zufriedenheit.

Als er wieder die Treppe hinunter kam, stand Vernon im Flur und Petunia beobachtete von der Wohnzimmertür aus.

„Dieser Junge hat meinen Sohn verzaubert!" klagte der Mann und sah Harry abwertend an. „Wenn dieser... wenn wir ihn schon hier ertragen müssen, dann nur ohne Zauberei!"

Der große Schnurrbart des Mannes zitterte aufgebracht und Remus sah ernst zu Harry.

„Ich... er hat nur ein Weasley-Bonbon gegessen," verteidigte sich Harry mit roten Wangen. „Er hat es mir weggenommen und dann gegessen!" versicherte er nickend. Remus sah ihm natürlich an, dass er daran nicht ganz unschuldig war.

„Mhm..."machte Remus. „Da Sie sich an meine Forderungen gehalten haben, wird Harry sich mit der Zauberei zurückhalten, solange Sie ihn gut behandeln. Guten Abend." Remus sah dem breiten Mann an, dass das wohl nicht die Antwort gewesen war, die er erwartet hatte.

Remus führte Harry vor die Tür, wo er sich ungestört von ihm verabschieden wollte.

„Über diese Sache mit dem Bonbon unterhalten wir uns ende Woche, junger Mann!" sagte Remus mit vielsagendem Blick zu Harry und der nickte schuldbewusst. Er war aber froh, dass Remus das nicht vor den Dursleys gesagt hatte. Das wäre ihm peinlich gewesen. Klar wusste er, dass er überhaupt nicht zaubern durfte ausserhalb der Schule und dass Remus das vorhin nur zu seinem Onkel gesagt hatte, damit sie ihn gut behandelten.

„Bis bald, Harry, und keine Streiche mehr, klar?" sagte Remus streng, fuhr dem Jungen dann übers dunkle Haar und zog ihn an sich. Harry schloss die Augen. Nur noch ein paar Tage und dann würde es sooo schön sein. Erst bei Laura, dann bei Remus. Er umarmte den Mann zurück und hoffte, dass die Zeit schnell vergehen würde hier. Remus hoffte dasselbe.

S s s s

„Ich habe Edna nur zweimal gesehen," sagte der alte Mann mit krächzender Stimme. Severus hatte sich entschieden den entfernten Verwandten so schnell wie möglich aufzusuchen. Zum Glück war dieser bereit gewesen, ihn zu empfangen.

Astérios, Sideris' Bruder, schien früher einmal ein gutaussehender Mann gewesen zu sein. Severus erinnerte sich an die Schwärmerei seiner Tante Ann, die Sideris als 'schönsten Mann, den sie je gesehen hatte', bezeichnet hatte.

Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass die Brüder sich geglichen hatten. Allerdings vermutete er, dass es sich nur auf die Äußerlichkeiten beschränkt hatte, denn Astérios schien sehr gebildet zu sein und einen guten Job in einem öffentlichen Amt für Zauberformelzulassungen gehabt zu haben, wie der Mann sehr bereitwillig erzählt hatte.

Sideris dagegen war als 'Lebenskünstler' beschrieben worden, der von verschiedenen kleinen Jobs bescheiden gelebt hatte.

„Bei der Hochzeit und etwa drei Jahre später bei ihrer Beerdigung," krächzte der Alte. Snape hörte nun besonders aufmerksam zu und unterbrach Astérios nicht.

Eine alte Hauselfe brachte ihm einen Tee, den er dankend annahm, während er gespannt auf die weiteren Erzählungen des Mannes wartete.

„Hast du Rachel gekannt? Ich denke, dein Bruder hatte kein sehr enges Verhältnis zu ihr?" fragte Snape und kostete den Tee, der ziemlich gut war.

„Ich habe mich vor ihr gefürchtet," lächelte Astérios. „Sie war so unheimlich und schien immer besonders schlecht gelaunt. Ich war ja damals erst... so etwa fünfzehn. Nach Ednas Tod habe ich per Zufall einen ziemlichen Streit mitbekommen. Na ja, ich gebe zu, ich habe gelauscht," sagte er und lachte darüber, während Snape seine Augenbrauen zusammenzog.

Für einmal war das Lauschen tatsächlich nützlich gewesen, dachte Snape.

„Sideris hatte beschlossen, mit Rose, seinem kleinen Töchterchen, eine zeitlang zu uns, das heißt, meiner kleinen Schwester, unseren Eltern und mir, zu ziehen, nachdem Edna gestorben war. Rachel hat ihm beinahe die Augen ausgekratzt. Ich fand seltsam, was sie damals sagte," überlegte der alte Mann. Das Geschehene war soooo lange her.

Snapes Augen verengten sich einen kleinem Moment. Er war sehr neugierig, was Rachel gesagt haben mochte.

„Rose sei ihr Engel, hatte sie gezischt. Ihr wiedergeborener Engel. Allen Widrigkeiten zu Trotz sei sie geboren worden und sie habe genau gleich ausgesehen, wie _sie_." Er machte eine kleine Pause und sah Snape nachdenklich an. „Welche_ sie_ die Alte gemeint hatte, wusste ich nicht. Ich denke, sie war etwas verrückt. Jedenfalls hat Sideris seine kleine Rose dann trotzdem mit sich genommen und hat die Schwiegermutter höchst selten besucht." Er lachte darüber, obwohl Snape nicht wirklich wusste, was so komisch daran war. Vielleicht Schadenfreude.

„Ich habe übrigens noch einige Gegenstände... irgendwo," sagte der alte Mann und erhob sich umständlich. „Von meinem Bruder und ich glaube auch von Edna, die er nach ihrem Tod aufbewahrt hatte."

Einige Minuten verschwand Astérios und Snape hörte er rumoren im anderen Raum. Das war ja mehr, als er von diesem Besuch erwartet hatte, dachte er zufrieden.

„Hier," sagte der Mann, als er endlich wieder erschien und hielt ihm ein Bündel hin. „Nimm es mit, wenn du willst, ich kann ja nichts anfangen damit und wer weiß, wie lange ich noch lebe."

Das tat Snape natürlich gerne. „Weißt du etwas über Ednas Tod?" fragte Snape. Der Mann sah ihn etwas erstaunt an.

„Nein, gar nichts. Außer, dass sie wohl krank war. Und ich vermute, dass mein Bruder sich Vorwürfe gemacht hat, wegen des Todes seiner Frau. Er war damals selten zu Hause gewesen und war mal hier mal dort am arbeiten oder was weiß ich was."

Astérios sah Snape bedauernd an. „Ja, das ist alles, was ich weiß, mein Junge."

Das war doch schon ziemlich viel, dachte Snape und bedankte sich. Er würde sich alles Gesagte nochmals durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Deshalb würde er ein Stück gehen. Die Gegend hier im Norden Irlands war wunderschön.

S s s s s

„Was macht die Ratte hier, Laura?" fragte Snape seine Tochter, die das Tier schnell hinter ihrem Rücken versteckte, als ihr Dad ihr Zimmer betrat. Leider nicht schnell genug.

Laura blinzelte schuldbewusst und nahm die Ratte beschützend an die Brust. „Sie war bei mir, Dad. Damals in der Kammer," sagte Laura leise. „Sie hat mich noch gekannt."

Sie sah zu ihrem Dad auf, der offensichtlich nicht verstand, wovon sie redete.

„Als ich in verletzt in der Kammer des Schreckens lag, da war sie auch dort. Sie ist auf mir rumgeklettert und wegen ihr bin ich dann nicht eingeschlafen."

Sie stand auf und nahm Snapes Hand. Sie sah ihn bittend an. „Dad, sie hat mich sozusagen geretten," übertrieb sie etwas. „Und sie ist so alt. Sie will ja nur im Käfig gemütlich schlafen und ich kann sie nicht einfach weg scheuchen."

Mit bestem Dackelblick sah sie zu ihrem Dad auf. „Bitte bitte Dad, ich möchte sie nicht wegjagen. Darf ich sie behalten? Sie verträgt sich sogar immer besser mit Jimmy."

Einige Sekunden ließ sich Snape Lauras Bitte durch den Kopf gehen. Die Tatsache, dass das Vieh sein Kind vom Weggleiten bewahrt hatte, in der verfluchten Kammer, machte es ihm nicht leicht. Konnte er dann das Tier wegjagen, selbst wenn es eine eklige Kanalratte war?

„Na gut," sagte er schließlich. „Aber ich will sie nirgends sonst im Haus, als in deinem Zimmer und du hältst sie einwandfrei sauber."

Kaum hatte er das ausgesprochen, befand er sich schon in einer Schraubstock ähnlichen Umarmung. „Danke Dad!" rief Laura begeistert und erleichtert.

Sie zog ihn zu sich hinunter und küsste ihn stürmisch, was er aber nicht besonders schätzte. Soviel überschwänglichen Dank wegen einer Ratte, total übertrieben! Ein Streifenhörnchen, eine Schildkröte und nun noch eine Kanalratte... wie würde es enden, wenn das so weiter ging?

Erst jetzt bemerkte Laura den Brief, den ihr Dad in der Hand hielt.

„Ist der für mich?" fragte sie neugierig, als sie von ihrem Vater abgelassen hatte.

„Scheint von einem Weasley zu sein," antwortete er etwas grimmig, als er ihr den Umschlag reichte. Laura ließ die Ratte wieder in den Käfig krabbeln, wo sie sich sofort zusammenrollte.

Hastig riss Laura den beigen Umschlag auf und legte sich bäuchlings aufs Bett, um ihn zu lesen. Klar war er von Fred und George, wohl vor allem von Fred, vermutete sie. Auch Ron hatte noch was draufgekritzelt und ein Foto beigelegt. Schon beim ersten Satz lachte sie laut, worauf Snapes Augen sich etwas verengten.

„Sei in einer halben Stunde parat, wir gehen dann zu Großvater," verkündete er, bevor er sich umdrehte und das Zimmer verließ.

Er würde die drei Tage ohne Laura gut nutzen. Er würde viel Brauen und viel Zeit mit Amélie verbringen. Wenn Laura dann am Sonntag zurück sein würde, würde auch Harrys Woche bei den Dursleys zu Ende sein. Remus würde ihn dann am Sonntag Abend hierher bringen. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass er sich bereit erklärt hatte, den Jungen eine ganze Woche lang zu sich zu nehmen! Harry James Potter!

Remus hatte ihm gestern Abend noch kurz Bescheid gegeben, dass es Harry gut ging und Vernon die Forderungen erfüllt hatte.

Er hatte mit dem Mann über seinen Besuch bei Astérios gesprochen. Remus hatte gemeint, dass Rachel in Rose scheinbar die Reinkanation von Margarida gesehen hatte. Sie hatte von ihrem wiedergeborenen Engel gesprochen, der trotz aller Widrigkeiten geboren worden war. Rose habe ausgesehen wie _sie. _War damit Margarida gemeint? Dachte die Frau wirklich, Rose sei eine Art Wiedergeburt ihrer verlorenen Tochter? Das würde auch den abrupten Stop der Briefe an Margarida erklären.

_s s s s s_

Zehn Minuten später kam Laura dann hinunter ins Wohnzimmer. Ihre Tasche stand schon bereit beim Kamin.

Amélie war auch eben gekommen und Laura umarmte sie kurz zur Begrüßung. Dann ging sie in die Küche zu Milly, um sich zu verabschieden.

Milly war mit Kochen beschäftigt und wusch ihre Hände, bevor sie das Kind, welches sich hingekniet hatte, umarmte.

„Ich werde dich bestimmt ganz fest vermissen," flüsterte Laura und Milly lächelte. Sie wusste, wie sehr Laura sich auf den Besuch beim Großvater freute. Aber sie würde das Mädchen auch vermissen.

„Dad!" sagte Laura als ihr Vater die Küche betrat und griff seine Hand. „Komm, wir gehen jetzt," sagte sie ungeduldig.

„Wir haben noch zwanzig Minuten Zeit. Wir werden pünktlich bei deinem Großvater erscheinen und nicht früher als vereinbart."

Laura rümpfte die Nase und hätte am liebsten etwas gemault, doch ihr Vater setzte sich schon zu Amélie aufs Sofa und Laura setzte sich zwischen sie. Sie lehnte sich ihrem Vater an die Schulter und er legte den Arm um sie.

„Ach Dad, irgendwie ist es einfach so schön zu Hause," sagte sie leise und kuschelte sich noch näher an ihn. Sie griff nach Amélies Hand. „Ich vermisse euch und Milly bestimmt schon Morgen."

Plötzlich sah Snape zum Fenster, auf welches eine fremde Eule zugeschwebt kam. Amélie stand auf, öffnete das Fenster und nahm den Brief entgegen. Nachdem sie dem dunkelbraunen Vogel eine Münze in den kleinen Beutel an seinem Bein gelegt hatte, brachte sie den Brief Severus.

Dieser war an dem Brief sehr interessiert. Aber dass er schon Nachricht bekam, erstaunte ihn. Erst gestern Morgen hatte er ein paar Haare und eine Wimper, die vermutlich von Edna stammten, eingeschickt zur Überprüfung.

Es schien, als ob dieses Institut es im Moment nicht sehr stressig hatte, sonst hätte das wohl einige Tage gedauert.

Die Haare hatte er auf den Gegenständen, die er von Astérios erhalten hatte und die von Edna stammten, gefunden.

Vielleicht teilte ihm das Institut aber auch nur mit, dass die Untersuchung aus irgendeinem Grund nicht hatte durchgeführt werden können oder so.

Er öffnete den Brief unter den begierigen Blicken seiner Tochter und Partnerin. Elend lange Zeit mussten diese beiden Ungeduldigen warten, bis Snape sie zufrieden ansah.

„Edna ist an einem Infekt gestorben, wie es scheint" verkündete er und war irgendwie erleichtert über diese Tatsache.

Nachdenklich nickte Laura und Amélie schien auch zufrieden, endlich eine Antwort auf die Fragen und Befürchtungen zu haben.

„Zum Glück," sagte Laura leise.

Snape faltete den Brief zusammen. Vielleicht waren es auch verschiedene Faktoren gewesen, die schlussendlich den Tod der Vorfahrin zur Folge gehabt hatte. Dass aber Edna nicht durch Rachel, oder zumindest nicht direkt durch sie gestorben war, beruhigte ihn trotzdem.

Er würde mit Laura bald an Ednas Grab gehen und sie eine Rose pflanzen lassen. Aber erstmals brauchte er jetzt dringend eine Pause.

Das Jahr war anstrengend gewesen und ereignisreich. Wie schon das letzte Jahr hatte auch dieses große Veränderungen gebracht für ihn. Sehr gute Veränderungen, dachte er, als er die junge, hübsche Frau neben sich ansah, die den Arm um die andere Frau in Snapes Leben gelegt hatte.

„Wie macht man eigentlich Zwillinge, Dad?" kam eine der von Snape so heiß geliebten Fragen seiner Tochter. Wie war er froh, dass es nun Zeit war, zu gehen.

Amélie lachte laut, als sie Snapes Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Das ist nicht lustig!" sagte Laura an Amélie gewandt. „Ich will nämlich später mal Zwillinge bekommen," verkündete sie.

Snape wurde etwas blass und schluckte schwer. Laura grinste frech und Amélie zwinkerte ihr zu.

ENDE


End file.
